Laguna Estigia
by Parvati-Blossom
Summary: Reto de la Orden de las Mortífagas. AU. Harry se ha unido al Dark Lord y se ha convertido en su fiel heredero.. ¿Quién es ahora el que posee todas las esperanzas del mundo mágico sobre sus hombros...? Neville Longbottom. No Slash.
1. Capítulo 1

**Título: **Laguna Estigia

**Autora: **Parvati-Blossom

**Resumen: **_Reto N° 7 de La Orden de las Mortífagas_. Harry es el más destacado mortífago al servicio del Lord. Neville es el que se espera que venza a Voldemort y su protegido.

**Rating:** PG

**Género: **Drama/Dark/Angst... o.O Tal vez algo de acción...

**Disclaimer****: **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, soy simplemente una admiradora del universo de Harry Potter... ¿Contentos? T.T

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1**

****

__

_Londres, 31 de Julio de 2004._

Seis años habían pasado ya desde el inicio de Época Tenebrosa. Seis años donde miles de personas inocentes habían muerto. Seis años donde lo único que mantenía viva a la Comunidad Mágica era la esperanza depositada en sus héroes, en aquellos que tal vez poseían una remota posibilidad de derrotar al Dark Lord y a los suyos. Aunque fuera totalmente remota... Era lo único que les quedaba.

Nadie se había esperado ese rumbo en el encadenamiento de sucesos de la guerra. Habían confiado en que Lord Voldemort sería detenido y asesinado en un par de simples años, y con él todos sus movimientos homicidas. La verdadera realidad estaba muy lejos de ese deseo. No sólo el Dark Lord había aumentado de sobremanera su poder, sino que ahora también poseía servidores que causaban el mismo temor que él en la gente; servidores que no tenían piedad al atacar y que estaban corrompidos por la sed de venganza y poderío.

No se podía caminar por las calles tranquilamente. El Callejón Diagon, que antiguamente había sido un paseo de compras y de diversión para jóvenes magos, solía estar sumido en una amenazadora inquietud a pesar de que numerosos aurores hacían guardia durante el día y primeras horas de la noche. Lo mismo sucedía en todas las zonas públicas de gran fama entre la comunidad. El Ministerio de la Magia estaba restringido solamente para magos que anteriormente hubieran probado su lealtad al Bando de la Luz. La información clave quedaba oculta entre selectas personas, tras varias experiencias de traición. Pero nada de eso servía para prevenir muertes.

La auténtica organización que se oponía a los planes del Dark Lord seguía siendo como en el pasado la Orden del Fénix. La vieja generación unida a la nueva, más sufrida por los acontecimientos. Su líder continuaba siendo Albus Dumbledore, sin embargo no era el más poderoso mago de la misma. Con la edad, la magia va menguando en potencial. Si bien el director de Hogwarts no perdía su claridad mental y aquel especial don que tenía para las estrategias de defensa, había dejado de ser el más poderoso.

Otros héroes destacados eran el brillante trío de aurores, constituido por Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley y Neville Longbottom. Eran la fórmula más efectiva que el Ministerio y la Orden tenían contra las fuerzas oscuras. Siempre dispuestos a las misiones más arriesgadas y que la mayoría de las personas negaban por el riesgo de perder su vida. No obstante, a ellos no les preocupaba, más bien les entusiasmaba la idea. "¿Dónde está sino la gracia de ser auror?", solían decir.

Cada uno de ellos tenía una historia que reparar, una historia que no querían que nadie tuviera que repetir. Ron había sufrido la pérdida de varios de sus hermanos en aquella guerra; Neville continuaba teniendo a sus padres en San Mungo y su abuela había sido asesinada sangrientamente hacía algunos años. En cuanto a Hermione... Su padre murió en uno de los primeros ataques del Dark Lord tras su quinto año en Hogwarts y su madre quedó en un estado gravísimo desde entonces. Pero los tres habían soportado comúnmente la pérdida de varios amigos íntimos.

_Entre ellos se encontraba Harry Potter. _

La Comunidad Mágica lo daba por muerto desde 1998, pero ellos, que habían sido sus mejores amigos, habían padecido su pérdida en 1996. El año donde la iniciación del fin comenzó... En ese verano, el Harry Potter que ellos conocían desapareció. Su personalidad y carácter cambiaron drásticamente, consecuencia de la muerte de su padrino pocas semanas antes. Cuando se reencontraron en Hogwarts tras casi tres meses sin verse, el Harry Potter que distinguieron era totalmente reservado, su rostro se había vuelto una máscara de neutralidad inquebrantable. Sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas habían perdido toda clase de brillo, tornándolos oscuros.

Durante su sexto año de Hogwarts, advirtieron la nueva obsesión de Harry por el estudio, igualando las calificaciones de Hermione extraordinariamente. La muchacha había justificado ese cambio diciéndoles a Ron y a Neville que su amigo había adoptado el estudio como un medio de distracción, de protección para sí mismo. La verdad había estado algo lejos de eso. Para Harry, el conocimiento era poder, poder que necesitaba para llegar a cumplir sus metas.

Ninguno de ellos había sabido que Harry conservaba su contacto mental con Lord Voldemort durante sus noches de insomnio. Durante esas conversaciones nocturnas, los dos antiguos enemigos compartían una extraña familiaridad que con el tiempo se fue optimizando. Voldemort encontró en lo profundo de Harry un Slytherin de gran capacidad, al que le ayudó a desarrollar su astucia y determinación. Fue en una de esas ocasiones en las que Harry empezó a interesarse por las Artes Oscuras. Sin embargo, nadie estuvo al corriente. Ni siquiera Dumbledore, quien no había quitado sus ojos de Harry durante aquellos dos años.

En séptimo año el muchacho Potter resultó ser el Premio Anual elegido para Gryffindor. Fue en ese mismo año en el cual el lazo de confianza y amistad que había mantenido con Hermione y Ron se rompió totalmente, destrozando al ex trío dorado de Gryffindor. Potter disfrutaba de la soledad, por lo tanto consideraba el término 'amistad' como innecesario en su actual vida. Todos pensaron que sería cuestión de tiempo hasta que se diera cuenta cuánto requería de la compañía de gente que lo comprendiera. Equivocados volvían a estar.

Harry gozaba de la comprensión de alguien, del único ser que necesitaba y que le enseñaría a superar sus pasadas debilidades: Lord Voldemort. Su fidelidad y confianza al bando de Dumbledore había desaparecido tras la muerte de su padrino. En aquel entonces, comenzó a cuestionarse qué debía hacer... Dumbledore sólo le había otorgado agonías y mentiras en su vida, por lo tanto le daría una única oportunidad a Voldemort. Si le demostraba ser capaz de brindarle lo que necesitaba, su postura en aquella guerra se voltearía hacia el bando tenebroso.

_Y Voldemort cumplió con las expectativas de Harry._

Al final del séptimo año, tras la ceremonia de graduación, Voldemort atacó Hogwarts con sus mejores armas. La unión absoluta de los vampiros a su bando, junto con la de algunos clanes de gigantes y licántropos, y sus devotas serpientes fueron el gran golpe. Del resto se encargaron los numerosos mortífagos.

Fue un día de luto para la Comunidad Mágica. El día que una nueva generación de magos vio con sus propios ojos lo que significaba aquella guerra mágica. Pocos sobrevivieron para contarlo.

Todos hubieran esperado que Harry Potter, el Niño que Vivió y el prestigioso Premio Anual graduado con las mejores calificaciones, fuera uno de los líderes de los grupos defensores. Ese fue el último error que cometieron respecto al muchacho. Nunca más lo prejuzgarían...

Harry Potter se colocó al lado derecho de Voldemort, el lugar más codiciado por los mortífagos y que a la vez indicaba que el que lo ocupaba, ostentaba con la completa protección y seguridad del Dark Lord. También indicaba que ése era el mortífago ejemplar, el más poderoso y leal de todo el grupo. Durante muchos años el puesto había estado desocupado hasta ese momento y Potter lo seguía conquistando hasta el día de la fecha. Nunca dejó de estarlo.

La Comunidad Mágica prefirió pensar que el Niño que Vivió había muerto en el ataque. Ahora se referían a él como el Heredero de Voldemort o Filldeserp, el alias que el Dark Lord le había concedido en el Círculo de las Sombras. Nadie quería asociarlo con la imagen del inocente Harry de sus primeros años de Hogwarts. Sólo Voldemort le llamaba por su verdadero nombre en algunas ocasiones...

Voldemort y Potter... Fue la revelación pública de su unión la que dio origen a la Época Tenebrosa. El dúo perfecto para provocar pánico en Inglaterra y el resto del mundo... Ya parecía no haber ninguna salida al Reino de las Tinieblas que se avecinaba cada vez más. Llegaría el momento en el cual nadie más existiría para ser la gran fuerza opositora y todos caerían. Pero por mientras, los magos apoyaban a sus héroes, a los que quedaban y no se habían quebrado.

- ¡Neville! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre faltar a la reunión?! – Exclamó Hermione Granger aquella misma mañana, completamente enfurecida.

- Anoche tenía otras cosas que atender que escuchar los discursos monótonos de MacMillan. – Comentó Longbottom distraídamente.

- ¿Quieres que te sancionen por ineptitud de cargo? – Le reprendió nuevamente su amiga.

- No lo harán. – Neville se encogió de hombros. – Hace años que no lo hacen y no creo que les convenga ahora, luego del ataque mortífago en ese festival muggle...

Hermione y Neville estaban sentados, teóricamente trabajando, en el Cuartel General de Aurores en el Ministerio de la Magia. La noche anterior hubo una reunión de los jefes de los mismos a pedido del ministro Ernie MacMillan, por eso no era de extrañar los rostros cansados y extenuados de los aurores aquella mañana.

Hermione Granger se había convertido en una atractiva dama a punto de cumplir sus veinticuatro años. Era alta, delgada y esbelta, con un cuerpo delicado y bien tratado. Las facciones finas de su pálido rostro estaban marcadas por unas importunadas ojeras que la hacían lucir algo mayor de lo que realmente era. En Hogwarts, se la había conocido por su cabello castaño íntegramente enmarañado y carente de gracia. Ahora era bastante lacio, aunque sus puntas seguían siendo difíciles de manejar, y poseía un brillo esencial tras recibir el cuidado necesario; tapaba sus hombros aristocráticamente. En cuanto a sus ojos, que en el pasado habían relucido en alegría y tranquilidad, ahora eran ligeramente tristes y reflejaban el estrés que estaba sufriendo con toda la jornada de interminable trabajo.

Neville había dejado de ser aquel muchacho tembloroso del pasado. Con el paso de los años, demostró el porqué de su selección para la casa de Gryffindor. Exhibía una eficaz valentía y lealtad hacia los suyos y era un verdadero caballero con aquellas señoritas que merecían su respeto. Seguía teniendo la característica especial de ser un completo olvidadizo por más esfuerzo que le pusiera a la misión de evitarlo. Hermione tenía sus sospechas de que eso no debía ser natural de él, sino más bien alguna consecuencia de algún hechizo desmemorizante aplicado a sus primeros años de edad. Su rostro seguía siendo regordete, pero gracias a la constante práctica de ejercicio que te brindaba la profesión de auror, se había convertido en un joven delgado. Su típico cabello marrón y sus ojos del mismo color concluían el aspecto físico de Neville.

- Neville, no debes ausentarte en esas reuniones. Si bien la mayoría de lo que dicen ya lo sabemos, hay cosas que valen la pena.

- ¿Ah, sí? – Preguntó una voz detrás de Hermione. Al voltearse, un Ronald Weasley les sonrió en forma de saludo mientras se acercaba a sus dos amigos. – Cuéntame, Mione, porque tal vez me dormí en esa parte...

Ron continuaba siendo el mismo pelirrojo y de ojos azules de siempre. Era el más alto de los tres y seguramente el de porte más orgulloso. No obstante, no era tan arrogante como se hubiera esperado que fuera por ser uno de los aurores más famosos. Más bien, había aprendido a querer a la modestia. Su rostro tenía aspecto genuinamente angelical, virtud que le otorgaban sus pecas. Aunque eso no sucedía cuando Weasley caía en uno de sus ataques impulsivos de furia.

- ¿Y ustedes dos son los líderes destacados de los aurores? – Preguntó Hermione, exasperada. – Con razón estamos tan mal.

- Uh, doña perfecta ha hablado... – Se burló Ron mientras se acomodaba correctamente la elegante túnica que vestía.

Así era el trío de aurores. Por más serio que fuera el tema que trataban, procuraban tomárselo lo más agradablemente posible para no hacer tedioso todo el trabajo. Eran gente madura y sensata, pero de vez en cuando se dejaban llevar por el humor que escaseaba aquellos oscuros días. Era lo que les conservaba de pie todavía. De no haber sido por ello, habrían caído hacía algunos años, con el resto de sus compañeros.

Hermione era el cerebro principal y lo práctico, Neville era el poder y Ron era el estratega y el impulso. Las estrategias conformadas por Weasley no solían tener detalles erróneos, si bien no eran perfectas. Hermione siempre tenía una solución para cualquier clase de problema y se manejaba con su intuición la mayoría de las veces. En cuanto a Neville, era considerado uno de los magos más experimentados de la época. El Héroe que sustituía el espacio vacío que había dejado Potter.

- Tenemos que investigar sobre el último ataque a un poblado muggle. – Informó Hermione políticamente, decidida a cambiar de tema.

- No creo que lo hayan señalado por alguna razón en especial. – Opinó Ron. – Allí no habitaba ningún mago o bruja del cual vengarse, ¿no?

- Pero tal vez sí había alguien importante en el ambiente muggle. – Dijo Neville. - ¿Atraparon a algún mortífago en ese ataque?

- Uhm... – Hermione buscó un pergamino marcado con una línea roja en el extremo izquierdo entre la pila que tenía apoyada en su escritorio. Tras examinarlo, se lo pasó a sus dos amigos. – Jugson, Cornfoot, Branstone...

- ¿Y no han dicho nada al respecto? – Preguntó Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Ya sabes lo que suele suceder. Le tienen más miedo a represalias por parte de Voldemort y Filldeserp que lo que podamos llegar a hacerles. – Contestó Neville. – Deberíamos aplicar métodos más drásticos para quitarles información... Fuego contra fuego, ¿no le parece? – Mione hizo una mueca.

- Ojalá le tuvieran igual aprensión que antes a Azkaban... – Murmuró.

- Los malditos dementores se unieron al Dark Lord hace años... Desde entonces que no encontramos un buen sustituto, por más que lo intentemos... – Dijo Ron, negando con la cabeza. – Me pregunto qué podría llegar a hacerles el Dark Lord si le traicionan... Aunque me lo imagino.

- Seguramente no sería una muerte rápida, Ron. – Dijo Neville, tras un suspiro de resignación. – Pero he oído en mis guardias a los prisioneros que los castigos inhumanos los realiza Filldeserp... Dicen que tiene una intuición especial para saber si le estás mintiendo. – Los rostros de Ron y Hermione se oscurecieron ante la mención de su antiguo amigo.

- El ruin traidor... Juro que algún día de estos pagará todo lo que nos ha hecho... – Susurró Ron, sus palabras impregnadas de un irracional odio. Por otra parte, Hermione lucía un aspecto triste y pensativo.

- Hoy cumple veinticuatro años... – Murmuró ella con añoranza. – Ojalá siguiera con nosotros, para poder festejarlo juntos...

- No lo merece, Mione. Seguramente Voldemort se encargará de que hoy sea uno de los mejores días de su vida. – Hermione sonrió amargamente tras las palabras de Ron.

- Todo podría haber sido tan diferente...

- Pero no lo es. – Dijo Neville rudamente, frenando las palabras quebradas de la muchacha. – Ya no importa lo que pudo haber sido, sino lo que es... el heredero de Voldemort. No queda nada de aquella persona que conocimos hace tantos años...

- Lo sé. – Dijo Hermione, haciendo un gesto de aceptación con la cabeza. – Sólo me pregunto porqué habrá decidido traicionarnos, qué hicimos mal para que eligiese unirse a aquel que arruinó su vida...

- Nosotros no hicimos nada malo, Hermione. Fue él. Sólo él es el culpable de lo que sucedió. Se dejó caer. Se rindió, aceptó hacer lo fácil en vez de lo correcto... Lo pagará y cuando se dé cuenta de lo que hizo, ya será muy tarde.

Allí se terminó el tema, aunque mentalmente el trío siguió meditando al respecto. Tanto Ron como Neville le guardaban un exclusivo lugar a Harry en su corazón, el sector del odio. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba enumerar razones para hacerlo. La sola idea de haber sido traicionados por aquel que tanto habían querido y habían aprendido tantas cosas, les repugnaban... Ron nunca olvidaría el día de su graduación gracias al bastado. La imagen de su ex mejor amigo colocándose al lado de Voldemort aún le atormentaba en las noches de insomnio.

_¿Se habría podido evitarlo? ¿Tendría Hermione la razón?_

Ron se negaba a creerlo. Fue Harry el cobarde, fue él el que se rindió, fue él el que no valoró su amistad, quien no examinó su pasado, quien no superó sus debilidades... Simplemente ellos no tenían la culpa de la transformación de Potter.

Por otro lado, Hermione sí lo creía. Ellos podrían haber sido la diferencia en la elección de Harry si tan solo hubieran demostrado un poco más de comprensión por el muchacho, si tan sólo lo hubieran apoyado y hablado con él cuando sabían que lo necesitaba. Entendieron mal las cosas. Pensaron que Harry necesitaba tiempo para recomponerse, tiempo para estar solo. Resultó ser todo lo contrario.

Si tan sólo se hubieran dado cuenta antes de lo que le estaba sucediendo a Harry, eso no estaría pasando... Si no se hubieran quedado conformes con sus monótonas respuestas a las preguntas referentes a su estado de ánimo, a sus problemas... Si hubieran visto más allá de la máscara perfecta que su amigo se había instalado, si hubieran cuestionado su fanatismo por el conocimiento y su inquietante silencio... Habrían sido los amigos que Harry había requerido.

Le restaron importancia, le prejuzgaron incorrectamente, le abandonaron...

- Mione, ¿a qué hora dijo Dumbledore que fuéramos a los cuarteles? – Preguntó Ron, interrumpiéndose en su trabajo para levantar la vista y observarla con aquellos serenos ojos azules.

Hermione no respondió, sumida en sus pensamientos. Neville intercambió una mirada alarmada con Ron. Su amiga no solía meditar profundamente en horario de trabajo, lo consideraba inapropiado... Ella era la más aplicada en los trabajos del ministerio y ahora, ¿estaba distraída?

- ¿Mione? – Preguntó Neville con cautela. Apoyó una mano sobre el hombro derecho de su amiga, sobresaltándola.

- ¿Qué? – Cuestionó ella, cayendo en la realidad.

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? – Contestó Hermione secamente. Neville carraspeó nerviosamente.

- Porque Ron te ha hecho una pregunta y ni siquiera le has escuchado...

- Lo siento. ¿Qué me decías, Ron?

- ¿A qué hora tenemos que ir a los cuarteles?

- A las ocho.

- ¿En qué pensabas, Mione? – Preguntó Neville.

- Nada, en nada, Nev. No te preocupes. Saldré a almorzar, no les importa, ¿verdad?

Antes de que llegaran a responder, la castaña se había levantado de su asiento y había salido por la puerta sin decir una palabra más.

_El 31 de Julio siempre le traía tantos recuerdos..._

* * *

Los cuarteles generales de la Orden del Fénix se encontraban en uno de los lugares más protegidos de Inglaterra. Sólo escogidos miembros de la misma sabían su ubicación, la mayoría ignorantes de ésta. Una medida de seguridad que debía ser adoptada en aquellos tiempos si no querían ser atacados por sorpresa infortunadamente.

Los espías de la Orden en el bando de Voldemort eran escasos, pero los que se arriesgaban no dejaban de enviarles información crucial sobre los próximos movimientos. De esa forma, habían podido minimizar un tercio las muertes en ciertos ataques.

Pero nada de eso servía si detrás de la información no tenías gente que pudiera preservar la Comunidad Mágica a salvo. Por eso los aurores del Ministerio o ya retirados que fueran de fiar formaban parte de la Orden. Y no sólo no carecían de defensores sino también poseían numerosos sanadores en el grupo por si alguna situación de emergencia inmediata se presentaba. San Mungo ya no era seguro tampoco desde que había sido casi dominado por los mortífagos en un ataque hacía algunos meses.

Por esa misma razón, la Orden era la única organización lo suficientemente dispuesta como para _aspirar_ hacerle frente a los ideales del Dark Lord. Del mismo modo que Voldemort, ellos también luchaban por el soporte de otros países en aquella guerra mágica inglesa. Al principio la mayoría se había demostrado neutral hasta que finalmente sufrieron igual que ellos la sangrienta tragedia que estimulaban las fuerzas oscuras. Era una lucha de poder y sólo el que pudiera someter al otro debajo de él ganaría y contaría la historia.

- ¡Ron, Herm, Nev, aquí! – Les llamó una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la sala.

- ¿Cómo estás, Ginny? – Preguntó Neville, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa a la pelirroja.

Todos sabían cuánto el auror quería a Weasley, pero nunca se le había declarado sinceramente por temor a ponerla en riesgo y ser culpable de su daño. Algunos sospechaban que Ginny le correspondía, por la forma exclusiva en que lo trataba. Muchos decían que hacían una pareja perfecta, sin embargo Ron insistía que tenían personalidades que chocaban duramente.

Ginny Weasley se había convertido en una respetuosa señorita. Sus cabellos rojizos le llegaban hasta la cintura y rodeaban dulcemente su rostro, haciéndola parecer más inocente de lo que era. Siempre lo llevaba suelto. Sus ojos almendrados solían brillar en calidez y seguridad, constantemente provocando valor en las personas donde los fijase. Era de mediana estatura, un poco más baja que Hermione.

- Bastante bien. ¿Qué cuentan de nuevo?

- El Ministerio sigue tan aburrido y caótico como siempre. – Ron se encogió de hombros. - ¿San Mungo?

- No estamos definitivamente mejor que ustedes. – Apuntó Ginny. Ella había decidido dedicarse a ser sanadora, teniendo un insondable deseo en su interior por el salvar vidas inocentes.

- Esto no puede seguir así. – Murmuró Hermione.

- Todos deseamos que termine, Mione. – Le consoló Ron. – Pero hasta que esos malditos no estén muertos, no habrá forma.

En ese momento, un alterado Remus Lupin ingresaba en la sala. Todos los presentes, que estaban divididos en diferentes grupos charlando sobre variados trópicos, se voltearon a verlo alarmados por su aspecto. Una palidez anómala revelaba su rostro mientras procuraba respirar nuevamente con normalidad.

Remus era una de las personas que tomaba el tema de la guerra con mayor seriedad en la Orden. Apenas se le veía sonreír durante el día y generalmente tenía un aspecto cansado y extenuado. Lo veía tal vez como un reto personal... mostrarle a sus seres queridos que habían fallecido en la guerra que él no caería, que lucharía por ellos y les vengaría. Si moría, sería con honor, luchando como todos ellos.

- ¡Están atacando...! – Informó, quebrando el mortal mutismo.

- ¿Qué? – Muchos de ellos gritaron perturbados mientras que otros gimieron en temor.

- ¡Callejón Diagon y la zona de Londres muggle que lo rodea! – Terminó de decir el licántropo.

Inmediatamente, los aurores presentes desaparecieron sabiendo exactamente qué debían hacer.

_Defender lo que les pertenecía: la esperanza y la vida._


	2. Capítulo 2

**Contestación de Reviews:**

**Flor: **Gracias! No, no sé catalán. Salvo algunas palabras, pero... Lo de Filldeserp fue sugerencia de mi buen amigo Rómulo, que sí sabe catalán y me explicó el significado del sobrenombre... me pareció muy interesante y entre todas las opciones que tenía, el que más me gustó. Ojalá charlemos pronto, si llevamos tanto tiempo sin cruzar palabra! Besos y espero que te guste el capi.

**Ni€a****: **Grax! No, no sé catalán. Pero uno de mis mejores amigos sí y cuando le pedí ayuda con el sobrenombre de Harry, salió con esa idea y entre las que tenía fue la que más me gustó. Así que, en honor a ustedes... Filldeserp XD! No, no será slash -se ve a Parv suspirar resignadamente- Me está costando mucho que no lo sea, por las ideas cruzadas con DO. Pero creo que mejor sólo un slash a la vez o no sobreviviré. XD! Colega, nos vemos en la Orden! XD!!

**Siward****:** Gracias por el review. No, será un fict normal. Dos slash a la vez consumirían las pocas neuronas que me quedan XD! El tema propone muchas ideas, es normal que se escriba sobre él... El paralelismo con la profecía y todo eso. Además que cada uno puede expandirse como quiera en el fict, así que... Que valga la Originalidad. No te comentaré las ideas que tengo, pero si llegaras a saberlas... creo que no salgo con vida XD! Espero que guste el capi.

**Liuny****:** Grax por el apoyo y ánimo! Espero que te guste el capi.

**Lara Evans:** Gracias! Espero que te siga gustando.

* * *

**Título: **Laguna Estigia

**Autora: **Parvati-Blossom

**Resumen: **_Reto N° 7 de La Orden de las Mortífagas_. Harry es el más destacado mortífago al servicio del Lord. Neville es el que se espera que venza a Voldemort y su protegido.

**Rating****:** PG

**Género: **Drama/Dark/Angst... o.O Tal vez algo de acción...

**Disclaimer****: **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, soy simplemente una admiradora del universo de Harry Potter... ¿Contentos? T.T

**Advertencia: **Muerte sangrienta de personaje. No digan que no les avisé.

* * *

_I am the son_

_and the heir_

_of a shyness_

_that is criminally vulgar_

_I am the son and heir_

_of nothing in particular_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Nadie advertía esos pasos cautelosos y silenciosos que se dirigían a la sala de reuniones. Sin embargo, al ver la arrogante figura del más leal de todos los mortífagos, todos ellos evitaban mirarle, se desviaban de su camino o simplemente le ignoraban. Algunos pocos se atrevían a lanzarles miradas de resentimiento y envidia; sólo aquellos que no poseían un cerebro para meditar lo que estaban haciendo.

La figura sonrió con insolencia ante algunas reverencias ejecutadas por los inútiles aprendices. Ellos le admiraban y lo adoptaban como una especie de... _ejemplo_ a seguir en el trayecto de su lealtad al Lord. Odiaba la sola idea de volver a ser adorado por simples rumores que corrían por los pasillos de la fortaleza de la Orden Oscura. Filldeserp quería respeto por aquellos que podían considerarse su igual y provocar intimidación en los débiles. Tener poder sobre ellos, de esa forma todo resultaba muchísimo más fácil. No deseaba ser _admirado_ por débiles, solamente ellos se dejaban sorprender con lo elemental. _Idiotas._

Su elegante túnica plateada se mecía dramáticamente detrás de él. Uno de los mortífagos avanzados gruñó ante esto, molesto por toda aquella parodia. Filldeserp le dedicó una sonrisa burlona de lado, siempre manteniendo su pose orgullosa. El mortífago sostuvo su mirada por un par de segundos, antes de derivarla nerviosamente hacia cualquier cosa que pudiera llegar a ser interesante. Ante esto, el protegido de Voldemort rió suavemente y continuó su caminata a la sala de reuniones.

¿Por qué aquel mortífago no pudo mantener el contacto visual? Era obvio. _Nadie_ resistía aquellos ojos verdes oscuros fijados en su persona autoritariamente. Les hacía sentir invadidos, hasta tal vez espiados, como si Filldeserp siempre supiera qué estaban pensando o si estaban ocultando algo. Por más que supieras que no estabas fallando en nada, incitaba una sensación de... _inseguridad_... No. Flaqueza.

Sólo el Dark Lord respondía la intensidad de esos ojos. Ninguno tenía razón para temerle al otro, se debían respeto y confianza, y eso volvía a Potter un mortífago inigualable. Por más esfuerzo que los demás pusieran, _nunca_ captarían la atención de Voldemort como el mocoso lo había hecho desde un principio. Nunca lograría su familiaridad. Porque eso era lo que mantenían los antiguos dos enemigos, Potter era el heredero perfecto según el Lord... Pasados similares, presentes simultáneos y futuros paralelos.

La sola idea de tener que venerar a Filldeserp como un "joven" amo alteraba los humores de los mortífagos más veteranos. Pero no podían hacer nada al respecto, era orden directa del Dark Lord. Además, los que osaban desafiar las órdenes del ex niño dorado de Dumbledore sufrían sus serias consecuencias. Muchos aún recordaban cuando el muchacho, de tan sólo diecinueve años, fue _bautizado_ como Filldeserp hacía cinco años atrás, y existió una persona que se opuso al título de éste. Fue castigado enfrente de todos para que aprendieran a no llevarle la contraria al Dark Lord... Torturado, humillado y asesinado de la forma más ensangrentada que se le ocurrió a Potter en aquel momento.

Era esa imagen de suplicio la que impedía a los mortífagos pensar en traicionar a Voldemort. Sabían que no existía ninguna persona que pudiera escapar del escarmiento. Sin embargo, eso lo fueron descubriendo con el pasar de los años; nada fue inmediato.

Filldeserp ingresó en la sala sigilosamente, aunque como los presentes lo estaban aguardando no pasó desapercibido. Recibió cuatro miradas de odio y una sonrisa complacida. Hizo una ligera reverencia a su Lord antes de situarse en el lugar privilegiado: la silla a la derecha del Dark Lord. Escaneó la mesa, reconociendo a los cuatro mortífagos presentes. Bellatrix Lestrange (muy a su pesar, no pudo llegar a vengarse completamente, aunque disfrutó de varias torturas concedidas por su Señor a aquella perra por su propia mano), Draco Malfoy (quien dignamente había seguido los -contaminados- pasos de su padre), Anthony Goldstein (un Ravenclaw fanático de las Artes Oscuras, si le preguntaban) y Megan Jones (¿su especialidad? Ser espía en la Orden del Fénix.)

El único Gryffindor presente sabía de sobras del trópico clave de aquella reunión privada: la revisión de la organización del ataque a Callejón Diagon que se produciría esa misma noche. Para él, sería su primera salida al público desde el mes de mayo. Estaba ansioso por descargar toda su adrenalina en aquella gente inservible y necia que creía aún en las palabras de Dumbledore. También sería divertido verles las caras de nuevo a esos patéticos aurores del presente. ¡Cómo si pudieran desafiarlos a _ellos_...!

En fin, los cinco mortífagos presentes serían los líderes de los cinco grupos de ataque programados que luego se esparcirían por aquella zona. El grupo más experimentado sería el encabezado por Harry y se encargaría de la zona central de Callejón Diagon, la más difícil de todas las divisiones. Los demás cuatro se ubicarían en el resto de los puntos cardinales. Dejarían a la gente sin forma de escapar (era sabido que nadie podía aparecerse o desaparecerse en aquella zona, aunque con Artes Oscuras todo es posible.)

- Bien, ya que estamos todos presentes podemos empezar... – Propuso Voldemort, fijando sus ojos escarlatas en cada uno de sus cinco servidores.

Estuvieron discutiendo por más de media hora las diferentes posibilidades y situaciones que se podrían presentar en el ataque, las mejores formas de dar alarma y desaparecer, y por supuesto la estrategia de pánico. Cuáles serían las mejores maldiciones y maleficios que se aplicarían (las favoritas eran las imperdonables) y a cuáles miembros del ministerio deberían procurar secuestrar. La lista de opositores al Dark Lord era cada vez más reducida, aunque los que permanecían intactos eran los más _peligrosos_. Los principales obviamente eran Dumbledore y Longbottom, acompañados por algún que otro auror...

No obstante, no durarían mucho más. No poseían los medios para ganar esa guerra. ¿Longbottom, el gran auror? Filldeserp tuvo que contener una risa irónica. En sus años de Hogwarts, no se hubiera esperado eso del _pobre_ de Neville. Las vueltas que daba la historia... Igualmente estaba seguro que Longbottom no sabía dónde se había metido. Pronto lo descubriría y la comunidad mágica ya vería como caería. ¿Neville Longbottom, el _héroe_? ¡Ja! ¡Qué basura tenía la gente implantada en la cabeza!

- Ya saben cuándo y adónde partir, y también saben qué tienen que hacer para no defraudarme. – Voldemort expresó su advertencia en cada una de esas palabras. No toleraría ningún error en la práctica de aquel ataque. - Pueden retirarse todos, menos tú, Filldeserp.

Él asintió obedientemente mientras que el resto tomaba los reportes y pergaminos de la mesa y salían por la puerta sin producir el mínimo sonido. Habían aprendido a no molestar en la pasibilidad del lugar y Harry sonrió satisfecho ante la idea. Aquel día estaba de un radiante buen humor, lo que Voldemort no tardó en notar.

- Veo que traes buenas noticias, Harry. – El joven Potter elevó las cejas, pero no hizo acotación alguna. No le gustaba escuchar su verdadero nombre, pero viniendo de su Señor carecía de importancia.

- No lo creo, mi Lord. – Suspiró, resignado, haciendo desaparecer su alegría y tornando su rostro serio nuevamente. – Tres mortífagos fueron capturados por el ministerio en el último ataque. – La mirada de Voldemort destelló en odio. – Sin embargo, el número es bastante... _óptimo _con relación a la cantidad que pudo haber sido. __

- ¿A qué te refieres, Filldeserp?__

- Diez mortífagos más estuvieron a punto de ser capturados por el ministerio, pero lograron escapar gracias a la cooperación de Gilbert Whimple desde adentro. __

- ¿Quiénes son los capturados? – Harry vaciló al responder.__

- Jugson, Cornfoot y Branstone...__

- ¿Cornfoot? – Repitió Voldemort lentamente. __

- Según la información que he recibido del ministerio, Judgon y Branstone se han negado a declarar. – Prosiguió Filldeserp, decidiendo dar primero las "buenas" noticias. – Ya han de estar prisioneros... Y en cuanto a Cornfoot, el muy cobarde ha accedido a la propuesta... __

- ¿Cuándo es la declaración?__

- Mañana a primera hora. – Voldemort miró pensativamente a su protegido y éste le mantuvo la mirada, exhibiendo su respeto simultáneamente. __

- ¿Crees que podrás eliminarlo antes de esa hora, Filldeserp?__

Los ojos verdes oscuros brillaron extrañamente ante la proposición. Tal vez por el placer o el desafío que significaba aquella misión: escurrirse por los pasillos del ministerio hasta la celda provisoria del mortífago y sancionarlo por su traición. Lo había hecho algunas veces, pero en la mayoría de los casos Voldemort prefería presenciar la tortura, así que ordenaba a uno de sus fieles mortífagos en el ministerio la tarea de _secuestrarlo_. Mandar directamente a Filldeserp sería asesinar al hombre enfrente de las narices del ministerio sin que ellos se percataran hasta la mañana siguiente. Probablemente Voldemort quería que el acontecimiento de sucesos fuera rápido por la cercanía de la hora de declaración y su concordancia con el ataque al Callejón de esa misma noche.

- ¿Duda de la perfección de la realización de mis misiones, mi Lord? – Respondió Filldeserp con una sonrisa soberbia que informaba indirectamente a Voldemort de su conformidad con la orden dada.

- Por supuesto que no, mi heredero. – Voldemort le devolvió la sonrisa. – Sólo ten cuidado. No queremos ninguna clase de inconvenientes con el ataque de esta noche, ¿verdad?

- Llegaré a tiempo, Tom. No sé de qué te preocupas...

Había ciertas ocasiones donde el 'mi Lord' sonaba demasiado formal para estar hablando en privado con Voldemort, sabiendo de la confianza que se tenían. En sus antiguas conversaciones nocturnas en Hogwarts, en aquella etapa donde Harry comenzó a fijar sus lealtades en el bando oscuro, fue donde 'Voldemort' se descomponía a 'Tom.' Sólo lo usaba cuando la situación no era seria y obviamente, cuando estaba seguro que nadie escuchaba. No quería humillar a su Lord, ¿verdad?

- No me decepciones, Filldeserp. Si tú fallas, no sé en quién más podría confiar una misión tan vital...

El joven asintió serenamente y cuando hizo amago de levantarse y realizar la cotidiana reverencia, Voldemort colocó una mano en su hombro, deteniéndolo. Los ojos verdes le observaron, sorprendidos y luego pacientes.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Harry.

Él miró intensamente a Voldemort, mentalmente eligiendo su respuesta a la felicitación. Realmente no se había esperado ningún recordatorio del mismo. Era verdad que los anteriores también habían sido rememorados por el Lord, pero aquel año pensó que sería diferente, con todas las complicaciones que el 31 de Julio estaba trayendo.

No obstante, cuando finalmente se decidió a responder, su Lord volvió a interrumpirlo.

- Mereces un obsequio, como en todas las fechas preliminares. En la primera ocasión, te otorgué el vínculo con Nagini, con todas sus virtudes. – Comenzó a enumerar el Dark Lord. – En la segunda, tu nombramiento oficial... En la tercera y cuarta, accesos especiales a las bibliotecas de la fortaleza, donde perfeccionaste tu entrenamiento. – Sonrisa orgullosa. – En el quinto te permití la ejecución de Wormtail y el año pasado obtuviste la espada legendaria de familia Slytherin...

Harry recordaba cada uno de esos regalos. Nagini se había convertido en su decimoctavo cumpleaños su inseparable colega en misiones como la que tendría que hacer esa misma tarde en el ministerio, donde el trabajo en equipo y el sigilo eran fundamentales. El nombramiento oficial (donde también había efectuado su primer _castigo_ a los mortífagos) fue una gran ceremonia y una muy grata sorpresa. Le otorgó el respeto que tanto anhelaba entre los mortífagos y comunidad mágica, que no tardó en enterarse de la noticia de que el niño que vivió era ahora el heredero legítimo del Dark Lord.

Las Artes Oscuras que aprendió entre su cumpleaños veinte y veintiuno eran conocimientos inigualables y exclusivos. Era posible que sólo él y el Dark Lord supieran de la existencia de aquellos encantamientos, rituales y pociones. Puras joyas de magia negra. Y en cuanto a la tortura de Wormtail y su posterior asesinato bajo su mano, fue una exquisita venganza. Cuando la rata traidora dejó de respirar al final, una formidable delectación invadía a Harry. Pronto conseguiría a Bellatrix, pero primero tenía que aguardar a que el Lord no la necesitara más en sus planes.

Nadie dudaría del buen uso que Filldeserp le daba a la espada de Slytherin. Durante su primer año en la fortaleza, se lo había entrenado para toda clase de defensa y ataque. Así que manejaba a la perfección su espada... Aunque ver sus feroces movimientos en persona era sólo un privilegio que sólo enemigos (ahora muertos) habían tenido. La llevaba consigo todo el tiempo, sin embargo nadie lo sabía. Bueno, _casi_ nadie. Voldemort sí.

¿Qué mayor obsequio podría darle ahora el Lord más de lo que ya había obtenido?

- Les has dado una servicial usanza a cada uno de ellos. – Sonrió Voldemort. – Estoy seguro que el de este año también...

- ¿De qué trata?

Voldemort se levantó de su asiento y caminó lentamente hacia la vieja estantería del fondo, a la cual muchos mortífagos solían acudir cuando necesitaban información para las estrategias. El Dark Lord dirigió su atención a la fila más alta y extendiendo su mano derecha, un libro de portada carmesí viajó hasta él. Tenía un aspecto antiguo y delicado, de una inmensa necesidad de ser tratado con cautela porque se podría deshacer ante la brusquedad. Por su fachada, Harry pudo deducir que hacía mucho tiempo que nadie lo leía.

Finalmente Voldemort volvió a sentarse y le entregó el libro a su protegido, que le miraba interrogativamente.

- La mirada tiene poderes misteriosos, Harry. – Explicó el Lord. – Sabes manejar la mayoría de los encantamientos sin varita y eso no sería posible de no haber desarrollado una pequeña habilidad con el poder de ellos. Los antiguos llamaban Sharingan al poder que genera la pupila. Con él, se puede ver a través de hechizos de cambio de aspecto, invisibilidad, etcétera... y cancelarlos. No sólo eso, también se puede comprender técnicas del adversario y copiarlas paralelamente.

- ¿Todo con los ojos? – Voldemort asintió, viendo que Harry estaba comprendiendo.

- En este libro se revelan las técnicas más efectivas y arcaicas. Algunas realmente complicadas, pero no dudo que podrás adquirirlas sin problemas. También perfecciona el poder de la hipnosis, la confusión, la amnesia, la inhabilitación y la recuperación. No sólo hay que saber dañar físicamente, sino también con la mente.

- Le sacaré ventaja a estos conocimientos, Tom. Ya verás. - Filldeserp se puso de pie, con el libro fuertemente agarrado por su mano derecha. Voldemort asintió en conformidad.

Posteriormente a la inclinación, el heredero de Voldemort salió de la sala, empezando a conjeturar el plan de infiltración en el Ministerio. Sería una tarde _muy_ entretenida.

* * *

Filldeserp entró en una vieja cabina telefónica roja a la que le faltaban varios vidrios. Tomó el teléfono muggle que colgaba torcido de la pared y comenzó a marcar en el disco del teléfono una serie retorcida de números. La típica voz femenina sonó dentro de la cabina telefónica, cuestionando identidad y justificación de la visita. Embozando una sonrisa burlona, se identificó como Draco Malfoy, jefe del departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

Se veía que el Ministerio no aprendía... La seguridad vigente en la cabina no poseía un buen detector de mentiras ni de hechizos de magia oscura avanzada. Tampoco habían avanzado en modernizarse con la tecnología muggle, por el aspecto antiguo que poseía el teléfono.

_"El Ministerio de la Magia le desea un buen día"_

¡Ja! Otra prueba que no sabían lo que les esperaba... El 31 de Julio nunca sería una compasiva fecha, lo había prometido en su cumpleaños número diecisiete.

Tomó la placa distintiva y se la colocó sobre su refinada túnica. Le encantaba la idea de meter en problemas a Malfoy entrando bajo su nombre en un horario inadecuado para su departamento, aunque debía ser cauteloso. Luego de que encontraran el cadáver del mortífago, inspeccionarían todos los nombres registrados que habían ingresado en el día. Cada uno de ellos sería investigado y bla bla bla... El Lord no quería que se descubriera dónde yacían las lealtades del rubio.

Tras salir de la cabina y verse en uno de los extremos del vestíbulo, aplicó sobre sí provisorios encantamientos de invisibilidad sobre su varita y armas, y anulación de sonidos bruscos. No que los fuera a necesitar, pero sería una catástrofe que un jefe de un departamento irrumpiera en el ministerio con una daga bajo la manga, ¿verdad? También tenía el presentimiento de que esa tarde resultaría ser bastante interesante para la temática de espionaje... Podría darse una vuelta por el cuartel de aurores...

Tenía que moverse naturalmente, sino quería levantar sospechas en los aurores que patrullaban. Seguramente todos conocían la actitud inexpresiva y política de Malfoy, y verlo interesado de repente en un ambiente que frecuentaba sería... _extraño_. Más extraño le resultaba a él _trabajar_ camuflado como un Malfoy. Le asqueaba la idea de verse en el espejo y que éste reflejara al Slytherin. Cómo se notaba que eso sólo lo hacía por el bienestar de la Causa... Sino se hubiera rehusado a aplicarse un encantamiento espejo. Augh...

El _clon_ de Draco caminó tranquilamente hacia el ascensor, sabiendo de antemano que el niño que fingía jugar en el centro de vestíbulo, deteniéndose de vez en cuando a contemplar las estatuas que decoraban el lugar, era un auror disfrazado con poción multijugos que observaba a todos los sujetos que ingresaban y salían del ministerio. Era demasiado _obvio_, porque sus ojos marrones atendían a cada movimiento y tenían un brillo de precaución inevitable. ¿Desde cuando los niños de cuatro años se preocupaban por los mortífagos? Cosa que no recordaba haber visto la última vez que había salido al aire libre...

Una vez dentro del ascensor, esperó hasta que se detuviera en el segundo piso. El tiempo apremiaba. Si quería sacar algo de información de los Cuarteles de los Aurores tendría que hacerlo ahora pues sino, cuando volviera, la mayoría ya se habría retirado. Algunas personas se detuvieron a saludarle al pasar, pero Filldeserp simplemente las ignoró. Ojalá no estuviera arruinando los _fabulosos_ contactos de Malfoy...

Dobló en una esquina, pasó por unas gruesas puertas dobles de roble y salieron a una zona, espaciosa pero desordenada, dividida en cubículos. Todas las puertas estaban cerradas porque de ser de la otra forma, los encantamientos de silencio no cobrarían efecto. Filldeserp sonrió al ocurrírsele instantáneamente una idea de cómo superar aquel pequeño problema. Observó a los lados, por si alguien se acercaba a él. Nadie.

Murmuró una serie de palabras terriblemente confusas para quien no conocía el idioma. Concentró toda su atención en el poder que estaba invocando sobre sí mismo y dejó que la magia fluyera consecuentemente. Un potente sentimiento de energía recorrió sus venas en esos microsegundos. Luego todo cesó, pero supo que lo había conseguido, como sucedía con todo lo que se proponía.

Se había transformado en un espectro invisible, con el poder de traspasar elementos sólidos. Sonrió mentalmente. Las joyas que la magia negra siempre le brindaba...

Pasó a través de la pared que le separaba del Cuartel General de Aurores. La sensación indescriptible que le invadió fue impar. Sentirse muerto y vivo a la vez, ser nada y todo simultáneamente, corpóreo pero etéreo... Podía percibir cómo cada partícula sólida se dispersaba invisiblemente en su camino. Era _anómalo_, pero maravilloso. Tenía el poder sobre aquello.

Bien. Volvió a concentrarse en la consistente realidad. Cuál fue su sorpresa al verse ahora estaba enfrente del trío dorado de Dumbledore. Longbottom, Granger y Weasley, discutiendo, por el aspecto que mostraban, algo que les incomodaba. Ningún sentimiento le agitó cuando contempló a sus dos antiguos mejores amigos. Absolutamente Nada. Como si nunca los hubiera conocido ni supiera nada de ellos.

Lo que sí sintió fue regocijo al ver que ninguno de los tres se había percatado de su intrusión. Cualquier mago o bruja lo suficientemente poderoso se tendría que haber percatado del cambio de aire en el ambiente. Tendrían que haberse dado cuenta de que estaba _contaminado_ por Artes Oscuras. Aquello demostraba que sólo eran un grupo de aurores incompetentes, dominados por el vejete.

Les escuchó conversar sobre el ataque al poblado muggle, los mortífagos que habían capturado, el miedo que ocasionaba él en los mortífagos –sonrisa orgullosa- y lo que opinaban sobre... Bah. Puras tonterías. Por mientras, él había inspeccionado los archivos que poseían allí y los últimos registros que tenían de sospechados de actividad oscura. No llegaban ni a un quinto de la verdad. Decepcionante, como siempre.

Salió del Cuartel, traspasando de nuevo la pared. Hizo desaparecer la maldición de espectro y ágilmente volvió a colocarse los encantamientos espejo. Su apariencia revelando un Draco Malfoy aburrido. Había pensado que espiar a los aurores sería más divertido... Bah. Estaba a punto de conseguir la verdadera diversión: vengarse de un traidor.

Nuevamente volvió a encaminarse hacia el ascensor, omitiendo los saludos cordiales de la mayoría. Por un momento pensó que Malfoy tenía unas amistades algo... err... _insólitas_, porque los saludos más calurosos que recibió fueron provenientes de hombres _demasiado_ formales. Tuvo que contener una sonrisa satírica al apoyarse en la pared del ascensor. La idea de Malfoy siendo bisexual no le sorprendería...

Aguardó unos quince minutos hasta que finalmente el aparato muggle llegó a donde quería ir: las mazmorras prohibidas. Una vez que salió del elevador, éste inmediatamente desapareció, dejándolo teóricamente sin forma de escape. Interesante... _Cómo sino hubiera estado antes allí._

No había puertas a los costados, únicamente un largo pasillo, sin ventanas ni luz. Cualquier ignorante sacaría su varita y convocaría un hechizo lumos, sino fuera porque éste activaría las alarmas. Los aurores de patrulla poseían un objeto especial que les guiaba en aquella característica oscuridad. Un intruso no.

Filldeserp caminó por el corredor largos minutos. Sus pasos eran monótonos y no producían sonido alguno. No estaba intranquilo ni apurado; sabía que tenía tiempo de sobra para la operación. Los mortífagos podrían empezar solitos el ataque al Callejón, él llegaría para dar el golpe final; su Señor le había autorizado su tardanza en el mismo.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de roble reforzada con escudos mágicos de blanquísima magia. Cuando éstos chocaron con los suyos propios (que estaban naturalmente instalados), no hubo ninguna clase de reacción negativa, simplemente la puerta se abrió, provocando a su vez un suave quejido. Ante él se mostró lo que el Ministerio llamaba "prisión de mortífagos", el reciente reemplazo de Azkaban. Ja.

Tenía que admitir que desde adentro de esas celdas sería bastante complicado huir. La magia estaba anulada para los prisioneros y formas muggles de fuga quedaban descartadas. Sin embargo, era sumamente fácil escapar si alguien externo, que sabía dónde estaba pisando, cooperaba contigo. Todavía nadie había escapado... Porque nadie había merecido ser perdonado por el Lord. Nadie que estuviera detrás de esas rejas era de verdad un mortífago trascendental.

Las primeras celdas encarcelaban a mortífagos novatos, condenados por crímenes triviales. A partir de ahí, cuanto más profundo ibas, más peligroso era el ser detrás de la reja. Ya sabía dónde estaría Cornfoot. Peligrosidad Media.

Se dirigió hasta el sector en cuestión. Cruzó miradas con muchos rostros conocidos, algunos que le trajeron recuerdos del pasado. Volvió a controlar sus emociones tras su máscara impasible, preparándose para la dulce tortura que ejecutaría minutos más tarde. Efectivamente. Sus ojos grisáceos se inmovilizaron al encontrarse con los negros del traidor, quien en ese momento le miraba interesado.

El aspecto de Cornfoot era deprimente, aunque Harry no se paró a sentir lástima de él. Tirado en el suelo, habiendo perdido toda clase de dignidad y lealtad hacia sus propios ideales, simplemente era otra rata patética que pensaba que podría escabullirse del Castigo. Qué ingenuidad, subestimaban al Dark Lord. Error que les costaría la vida.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? ¿Vienes a mofarte de mí como si fueras mucho mejor que yo? – El mortífago murmuró sólo para que Harry le escuchara. El protegido del Dark Lord no pudo evitar sonreír perversamente.

- Cuánto tiempo habría gastado para nada si sólo viniera a mofarme de ti, ¿no te parece? – Respondió, inmóvil en su sitio.

- Entonces... ¿eres quién ha mandado _Él_ para torturarme?

- Cierto.

- ¿Tú? – La voz de Cornfoot podría haber tenido ironía, sin embargo era demasiado idiota como para lograrlo.

- Yo.

Cornfoot frunció el entrecejo. Esa no era la forma de responder que Draco Malfoy utilizaba a sus ofensas. Siempre replicaba, demandaba un respeto que no merecía y presumía tener poder sobre él. Definitivamente _no_ permanecía quieto ante un insulto directo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- ¿Te sientes bien, Malfoy? Te veo colorido...

- ¿Será porque el encierro te está afectando o de repente te has dado cuenta que eres daltónico? – Replicó Harry bajo la apariencia del rubio.

- Eres un idiota, Malfoy. ¿Crees que el Innombrable te dará una recompensa por la misión que estás realizando ahora? Sólo somos esclavos, gente que hace el trabajo sucio por él. Nada más.

- Al igual que los aurores hacen el trabajo sucio para Dumbledore. Cuéntame algo que no sepa, Cornfoot. – Harry decidió no ponerse a discutir ideas sobre las dos destacables personalidades del mundo mágico con aquel ingrato. No merecía la pena.

- Bien, te contaré algo que parece que no sabes. No estás armado. No puedes dañarme.

- Me estimas en menor valor de lo que soy, traidor. Mucho menos.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿De qué eres capaz ahora, Malfoy? La última vez que revisé apenas sabías conjurar bien un Expelliarmus...

Harry fijó toda su atención en la expresión fácil del mortífago, no quería perdérsela. Sonriendo cínicamente, deshizo todos los encantamientos espejo por segunda vez en el día. Dejó de ser el rubio de Draco Malfoy para pasar a ser el auténtico Harry Potter moreno. Sus ojos grises cobraron color y sus facciones se oscurecieron aún más. Durante el proceso de transformación, que no duró más de quince segundos, Cornfoot fue recreando expresiones de horror y pánico. Podía leer en los ojos de Filldeserp su futuro, no necesitaba que se lo contasen. Iba a morir.

- ¿Decías, Cornfoot? – El silencio le respondió.

Sus pálidos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa repleta de maldad, gemela de la de Lord Voldemort. El mortífago retrocedió unos cortos pasos, hasta que su espalda estuvo apoyada en la pared del fondo. Escasos metros le separaban del asesino, metros que no le salvarían. Él tendría que estar a _kilómetros_ de Filldeserp para tener una posibilidad de recomenzar todo...

Con terror, vio como Filldeserp sacaba su varita de entre sus ropas. El detector de la puerta no se había inmutado ante el núcleo mágico; estaba preparado para eso. El joven apuntó con ella directamente al traidor al mismo tiempo que las rejas que los había separado se esfumaban como si nunca hubieran estado. Una serie sencilla de palabras en pársel y el mundo del mortífago empezó a quebrarse en mil pedazos.

Cada parte de su cuerpo comenzó a arder, sus músculos se contrajeron en anticipación al dolor. Empezó a percibir como sus huesos primordiales se quebraban lentamente. Con legítima debilidad, cayó al suelo de rodillas. Pero el dolor que experimentaba ahora no sería nada con el que se aproximaba.

Su cerebro dejó de pensar coherentemente (si era que alguna vez lo había hecho.) Nada tenía sentido. Su vista se nubló y la cruel oscuridad le abrazó. Pero algo lo mantenía conciente. Más bien, alguien. Dejó de escuchar y de oler. Sólo estaba permitido sentir.

Una vez que sus huesos estuvieron correctamente quebrados, se percató que su pulso había aumentado la velocidad. Su corazón estaba bombeando más sangre a todo su sistema porque _algo_ le decía que lo precisaba. En realidad, sólo estaba derrochando energía porque pronto Cornfoot estuvo cubierto de su propia sangre, con diferentes heridas por todo el cuerpo. Respirar se le comenzó a dificultar porque sus pulmones estaban verdaderamente cansados y magullados. Si las costillas estaban rotas también...

Pero lo peor llegó. Lo inimaginable. Cornfoot no pudo evitar gritar y gritar de dolor como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. No había forma de que un cuerpo pudiera soportar tanta tortura y desgastamiento. Sus huesos quebrantados, heridas por su cuerpo, una importante pérdida de sangre, respiración dificultosa... ¿Quién podría vivir por mucho tiempo así? ¿QUIÉN? Filldeserp se estaba encargando de que él estuviera conciente hasta su último aliento de vida, el muy maldito...

"Sobrecargadas" de sangre, sus venas y arterias empezaron a hincharse. Poco a poco. Dolía, sí, dolía... Se sentía como si su propia sangre saliera y extrañamente entrara nuevamente a su sistema. Era asfixiante. Faltaba y a la vez sobraba líquido. No obstante, el Sufrimiento se dio en extremo cuando la primera de todas sus venas no pudo más y se desgarró. La segunda, la tercera... Quinta... Octava... Pronto perdió la cuenta.

El dolor no era semejante a nada. Era como si dientes se aferraran a su piel y jalaran, desgarraran sin piedad cada centímetro de ella. Todo su cuerpo ardía, era insoportable. No había postura que no produjera un infierno. Insensibilidad, pero sentimiento a la vez. Nunca hubiera imaginado que su muerte sería tan dolorosa. Ahora creía lo que todos los mortífagos decían que Filldeserp podía llegar a ser peor que Voldemort. Él no tenía ni siquiera consideración por los servicios de los mortífagos.

Filldeserp contemplaba todo aquello con placer y maldad. Disfrutando de cada expresión del traidor. De cada jadeo, de cada súplica que se escapaba por sus labios morados... En normales condiciones, ya hubiera muerto. Pero la magia negra estaba favoreciendo a la Causa: unos minutos más de vida para vivir lo que nadie había llegado. Cornfoot tendría que sentirse halagado.

Caminó los limitados pasos que le separaban del ex mortífago, mirándolo con auténtico odio y asco mientras lo veía retorcerse en el piso. Sacó una filosa y larga daga de uno de los compartimientos secretos de su túnica.

- Despídete del mundo, Cornfoot. Así es como uno paga la traición. Con sangre y muerte. – Hizo una mueca tras decir aquellas palabras.

El pulso no le tembló cuando clavó el arma blanca justo en el corazón del mago. La punta de la daga salió por la espalda del mismo. Permaneció unos instantes admirando la sangre que brotaba del cuerpo de su víctima y luego jaló su herramienta favorita hacia afuera. Daga bañada de un líquido puramente rojizo. Observó a Cornfoot respirar su último bocado de aire antes de desfallecer en el suelo. _Sin vida._

Con un sencillo hechizo, su daga quedó limpia de toda prueba. Tanto ésta como su varita volvieron a ser ocultadas bajo un hechizo y ropas. Se aplicaron por última vez los encantamientos espejo en su cuerpo. En cuanto a su túnica manchada de sangre... Uhm... Chasqueó los dedos y quedó reemplazada por otra túnica idéntica. La original había sido enviada a la fortaleza, eran prendas sagradas... Recuerdos de asesinatos.

Retornó al elevador. Decidió bajar en el segundo piso. Todo en aquella jornada se estaba tornando repetitivo. Odiaba que fueran tan aburridas esas misiones... ¿Acaso los aurores no podrían haber conversado de algo que hubiera llamado su atención? No. Tenían que hablar del pasado, mezclándolo con cursilerías. Guack.

Los pasillos ahora estaban muchísimo más despoblados que hacía una hora. El ataque al Callejón todavía no había empezado y si ya la mayoría de los aurores se habían retirado a sus hogares, tardarían mucho en atender a la defensa. Todo estaba perfectamente programado.

Tal vez solamente un hecho se escapó de su perfecta ecuación. Al girar en una esquina, vio a Hermione Granger caminando hacia su dirección. Sus miradas se entrelazaron. La de ella le examinó con desprecio mientras que él con cierto interés. Tenía que admitir que su _amiga_ tenía mejor aspecto que antes. Lástima que se desperdiciara con la compañía de Longbottom y Weasley. Dos auténticos idiotas. Sólo ella valía la pena en aquel trío; sólo ella lucía la dignidad, la inteligencia y la valentía necesarias en el presente.

Filldeserp decidió mover una ficha en aquel juego: le sonrió a Granger con un toque único de malicia. Ella le miró extrañada, detectando algo infrecuente en la forma en que le había sonreído. Ese no era el estilo de Malfoy. No eran sus típicas sonrisas. Pero, entonces...

Cuando Hermione le siguió segundos más tarde, Malfoy ya había girado en la siguiente esquina. En vez de encontrarse con Draco caminando en dirección a los cubículos, la nada absoluta le recibió.

_Malfoy se había desaparecido en el segundo piso del Ministerio, uno de los más protegidos, y las alarmas no habían sonado._

* * *

El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes negras que presagiaban una brutal precipitación. El viento no era muy fuerte, pero tenía su fuerza. Era un día demasiado frío para que fuera pleno verano. O tal vez no, si se tenían en cuenta los acontecimientos que pasarían aquel atardecer. La gente paseaba por el Callejón Diagon sin percatarse del peligro que corrían; sin sentir que el aire que respiraban estaba impregnado de contaminante expectativa, augurando destrucción de sangre inocente.

No fue hasta que se dio la orden de ataque por parte de los líderes de los cinco grupos de mortífagos que las personas comenzaron a correr en diferentes direcciones y a gritar con pavor. Sólo algunos valientes sacaron sus varitas de las túnicas y empezaron a defender a su gente, pero nadie salió del shock inicial demasiado rápido. Por lo tanto, cuando empezaron a contraatacar, estaban rodeados estratégicamente.

Se dio el aviso de ataque al Ministerio y a la Orden del Fénix inmediatamente. Aunque los refuerzos tardaron en llegar, por las barreras situadas sobre el Callejón.

Mortífagos versus aurores. Túnicas negras y blancas destacaban sobre la multitud, que protegía con sus propios cuerpos a los niños, los más débiles de todos los presentes. No había salida, estaban todas bloqueadas y era imposible aparecerse. Ni los trasladores que probaron los aurores en primera instancia funcionaron. Gente inocente iba a morir, lo sabían.

Hermione, Ron y Neville luchaban hombro a hombro en la región central, la zona del banco de magos y edificios importantes, donde las fuerzas oscuras estaban concentradas. Rayos de luces iban y venían. Había que ser ágil para evitar encantamientos o demasiado poderoso para que sus escudos no se tambalearan ante la potencia de los ataques.

Pronto llegó el momento en el cual el trío estuvo rodeado por quince mortífagos, que se habían cerrado en un círculo, dejándolos a ellos adentro. Ellos estaban juntos, cada uno protegiendo la espalda del otro y sus varitas impávidamente alzadas. Sus túnicas blancas estaban manchadas con sangre, propia y de otros. Cuerpos adornaban el suelo a lo largo del Callejón. Los mortífagos habían conseguido lo que se proponían: una masacre.

- Miren qué tenemos aquí... Al trío dorado. – Se burló uno de los mortífagos. Su voz era femenina y no tardaron en identificarla como Bellatrix Lestrange.

Algunos mortífagos habían perdido sus máscaras, revelando sus rostros ante la comunidad. Ninguno era verdadera sorpresa, porque los que obviamente no querían ser registrados custodiaban sus máscaras colocadas.

- Guárdate la verbosidad, Lestrange. – Dijo Neville, desafiante. La mortífaga soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Crees que podrás vencernos, Longbottom? Seguramente eres muy poderoso o estúpido para creer que podrán contra quince al mismo tiempo.

Cuando Ron iba a contestar la réplica de Lestrange, una persona se acercó al círculo de mortífagos con arrogancia. Su túnica era totalmente diferente comparada con cualquiera de los dos bandos. Era aristocrática, de color plateada con algunas tonalidades verdes, en honor a Slytherin. Su pálido rostro no estaba oculto detrás de ninguna máscara, no la necesitaba. Sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo glaciar y amenazante.

- Qué decepcionante, Bella. – Murmuró Filldeserp, con sorna en la voz.

El trío de aurores fijó su atención en el heredero de Voldemort. Se notaba por su forma de hablar y de encarar a la mortífaga que tenía confianza en sí mismo y una extraña autoridad sobre los mortífagos. Algunos de ellos habían retrocedido respetuosamente cuando le reconocieron mientras que otros le observaron con animadversión. Tanto Neville como Ron apretaron aún más fuerte sus varitas, concentrando en ellas todo su odio por la persona que tenían enfrente, mientras que Hermione no podía creer lo que veía. No podía creer en lo que se había convertido Harry.

- ¿Se puede saber qué quieres? – Bella miró de reojo a Filldeserp. – Intervienes en la diversión, siempre arruinándola...

- Eres una cobarde, Bella. – Comentó Filldeserp casualmente. – Quince contra tres, ¿acaso no tienen dignidad?

- ¡¿Se puede saber a qué llamas _t_ dignidad, traidor?! – Gritó Ron.

- Defendemos el honor de la sangre y el poder, y van y acorralan a tres aurores, con sólo ventaja numérica... Decepcionante. – Dijo Filldeserp, ignorando a Ron.

- No es nuestro problema si ellos no tienen quién les auxilie, _Potter._ – Contrarrestó Bellatrix. – Yo pienso, en cambio, que el Lord va a estar muy enfadado contigo por defender a tus antiguos amigos. Porque eso eran, ¿no?

- _Yo_ no estoy defendiendo a nadie, Bellatrix. – Murmuró Filldeserp fríamente. – Sólo protejo el honor del Dark Lord. No quiero que ratas como tú lo ensucien.

Filldeserp no mentía. No estaba en sus pensamientos salvar al trío. ¿Volver a ser el héroe? ¡Ja! En sus sueños... Simplemente creía que si iban a asesinarlos, que fuera con mérito y no porque abusaron de la habilidad y agilidad de ellos.

Harry no sintió absolutamente nada cuando conectó miradas con sus ex amigos, igual que en el ministerio. Ningún remordimiento ni culpa. Ni siquiera recuerdos. Ellos no formaban parte de su vida actual, eran necios elementos que se oponían a su Lord. En el pasado pudieron haber sido algo significativo para él, hubiera muerto por ellos. Pero ahora ya no. Es más, asesinarlos no sería tan mala idea...

- ¿Crees que al Dark Lord le importa si tenemos ventaja numérica o no, _Potter_? – Volvió a hablar Lestrange, recalcando nuevamente su verdadero apellido, cosa que irritaba a Harry de sobremanera.

- Eres una _cobarde_, Lestrange. Nada más que eso. – Harry se giró para retirarse del lugar cuando Neville intervino en la conversación.

- ¡Y tú eres un hipócrita, Potter! ¿Crees que eres mucho mejor que Lestrange? – Harry se volteó para mirar a Neville fijamente a los ojos.

- Sí, lo creo, Longbottom. Seré hipócrita, pero no me escondo detrás de una masa de gente ni soy dominado por órdenes de un vejete insensato.

- ¡Eres un maldito bastardo, eso eres! ¡Obedeces a un monstruo homicida, quien asesinó a tus padres! ¡¿No podrías tener un mínimo cargo de conciencia por ello?! ¡Traicionaste a tu sangre! – Exclamó Ron, furioso.

- Las razones por las cuales traicioné a mi sangre no te incumben, Weasley. Además, tu estrecho cerebro no las comprendería. Estás subyugado a una ilusión. Dumbledore nunca triunfará y su verdad está soportada por mentiras. El día que te des cuenta de que tengo razón será demasiado tarde... Ya verás.

- ¡No sabes lo que dices! – Chilló Granger, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Dónde está Dumbledore ahora, _Hermione_? ¿Dónde está? ¿Lo ves luchando hombro a hombro con ustedes, defendiendo a _su_ gente? ¿O está en su patético cuartel, comiendo un caramelo de limón, aguardando a que ustedes terminen con todo el trabajo pesado, hasta tal vez muriendo en la tarea? – Los mortífagos rieron abiertamente ante su discurso.

- Yo no veo a tu Lord por aquí tampoco, Potter. – Dijo Neville.

- No necesita estar para tan simple ataque. – Respondió Filldeserp con tranquilidad. – Además que él siempre está con nosotros, aunque ustedes no lo crean. – Los ojos verdes destellaron con cierta locura. – Sólo mueren aquellos que no merecen su comprensión. Pero creo que Dumbledore cree que nadie merece su comprensión, por eso cada vez hay menos aurores, ¿verdad? – Con una sonrisa burlona, se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar en sentido contrario.

Neville no aguantó más y lanzó una maldición hacia Filldeserp, quien ni siquiera se inmutó ante el ataque por la espalda. Un perfecto escudo de magia negra se encargó de hacer rebotar la maldición. El mago oscuro volvió a mirar cara a cara al auror, sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Un idealista Gryffindor... Tan predecible... – Neville volvió a atacar y los encantamientos volvieron a ser evitados.

- ¿No crees que es de traidor atacar por la espalda, Neville? – Comentó Harry.

No obtuvo respuesta. Los mortífagos estaban expectantes, deseando que el duelo comenzara mientras que Ron y Hermione observaban inquietos la situación. Neville no se había fijado, pero Harry estaba haciendo magia sin varita.

- Nunca llegaré a ser tan traicionero como tú. ¿Heredero de Voldemort? ¿A eso llegan tus ambiciones, Potter? – La ironía de Neville fue evidente, pero Harry no hizo ningún gesto de enojo. Sencillamente rió. Se rió de Neville de forma descarada.

- Palabras vacías, ¿eso es lo único que sabes decir, Longbottom? Esperaba algo más del auror estrella... Del _héroe_ que me reemplazó. Se necesita algo más que palabrerío, Neville. Tienes mucho que aprender. Uhm... – Filldeserp observó pensativamente su alrededor. – Creo que podríamos empezar ahora con la primera lección, ¿no te parece?

Al mismo tiempo que Harry sacaba la varita de su túnica, los mortífagos se lanzaron sobre Hermione y Ron, separándolos de Neville. El auror estaba en posición defensiva, concentrado en predecir el primer movimiento de su enemigo. Sin embargo, algo que aprendería esa noche sería que Filldeserp no era previsible. Ya no más. El Dark Lord le había enseñado a ser original con sus movimientos y a cambiar de dirección en el último segundo. Jugar siempre con el elemento sorpresa sobre el contrincante.

Los primeros minutos de duelo entre los dos líderes de las fuerzas opositoras en aquel ataque fueron basados en encantamientos triviales. Ambos se movían con auténtica agilidad y apuntaban con precisión. Poco a poco, los mortífagos y aurores fueron fijando más su atención en aquel duelo que prometía ser a muerte que en sus propias misiones. Era impresionante la destreza de la magia de ambos, si bien Filldeserp destacaba. Utilizaba su varita para atacar mientras que con la izquierda se encargaba de dirigir sus escudos. Era escalofriante la concentración que sus ojos verdes demostraban, además que parecía interpretar cada movimiento que Neville hacía, bloqueándolo fácilmente.

Cada minuto las maldiciones aumentaban su gravedad. Neville, que sólo empleaba su varita, se veía imposibilitado en algunas ocasiones de defenderse y era el más herido de los dos. Harry tenía algunas heridas superficiales, causadas por el roce de algunos rayos. Pronto Filldeserp empezó a recurrir a las Artes Oscuras avanzadas y en algunos momentos guardaba su varita para realizar arduas maniobras de invocación.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Neville quedó desprovisto de su varita mágica, que yacía en el suelo, a unos metros de él. Pero Harry, en vez de aprovecharse de su condición, dejó de efectuar magia para proseguir a sacar de su túnica la misma daga con la que había asesinado a Cornfoot.

La daga era de hoja delgada pero ligeramente larga. Tenía una guarnición para cubrir el puño y gavilanes para los quites. Podía ser utilizada no sólo para apuñalar y herir, sino también para rechazar los golpes de espada del oponente o embotar la hoja de un arma. Era la perfecta combinación con una espada, pero Filldeserp no creyó necesario esgrimir una contra Longbottom. Con la daga sería suficiente.

Los mortífagos y aurores, alrededor de ellos, seguían luchando, no obstante permanecían atentos a los sucesos del duelo. Estaba claro que la ventaja la tenía el bando oscuro. Ni siquiera los refuerzos que iban llegando poco a poco podían lograr que hubiera una gran baja de magos tenebrosos. Ellos mismos se encargaban de conjurar trasladores y hacer desaparecer a sus miembros caídos antes que los aurores tuvieran la oportunidad de atrapar a alguno.

Muchos miraron con asombro como el protegido de Voldemort atacaba a Neville con exactitud y éste hacía enormes esfuerzos para no ser apuñalado. Sin tener un arma con la cual defenderse, el auror sólo eludía. Llegó el momento en el que no pudo más y la daga hirió su brazo derecho. Perdió el ritmo y muy pronto estuvo inmovilizado, con el arma blanca rozándole firmemente el cuello. Contuvo la respiración mientras miraba aquellos ojos verdes asesinos. Impasibles.

Los mortífagos lucían sonrisas expectantes mientras que los aurores y miembros del bando de la luz miraban con horror la escena. Tanto Ron como Hermione estaban intentando aproximarse, pero temían no llegar a tiempo. Perder a Neville. A su Amigo.

- ¿Sigues pensando que soy cobarde e inhábil, Longbottom? – Susurró Filldeserp suavemente. Neville no contestó, estaba más concentrado en recuperar la normalidad de su respiración.

- ¡Déjale! – Gritó Hermione a unos cuantos metros de ellos. La desesperación y la agonía eran indudables en su voz. Harry miró de reojo a la muchacha, para luego volver a mirar a Neville. La daga aún en su cuello.

- La sangre sucia suplica que te deje, ¿crees que debería hacerle caso, Neville? Aunque toda piedad tiene un precio. Tú me desafiaste, no yo. ¿Por qué debería de dejarte con vida?

- Eres igual que Él. – Murmuró Neville, con sus labios levemente morados. – Eres su igual... su heredero. ¿No sientes vergüenza de ti mismo, Harry?

- Siento vergüenza de tu estupidez, Longbottom. Sólo eso.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Hermione y Ron, cada uno en diferentes extremos, levantaron sus varitas al unísono y conjuraron dos poderosos hechizos ofensivos contra Filldeserp. Éste levantó su mano izquierda para hacer girar el hechizo de Ron y que retornara a su conjurador mientras que con su mano derecha, retiró la daga del cuello de Neville y señaló con ella el rayo de Hermione, que se dividió en dos y cambió de dirección, dándole a dos aurores. Neville, que de repente se encontró sin la daga en el cuello, volvió a recoger su varita y apuntó a Harry con su mano temblándole incontrolablemente.

Ron estaba en el suelo de rodillas mientras Hermione observaba aturdida lo que sucedía. Potter miraba persistentemente a Longbottom, como si pensara asesinarlo con el efecto visual; su daga estaba dirigida al suelo. Bellatrix gritó algo como '¡termínale ya, Potter!', pero nadie le prestó atención. Ni siquiera Harry, que siempre estaba dispuesto a ridiculizarla. El silencio parecía ser indestructible con el pasar de los minutos. Nadie se movía, los pares de ojos encaminados a Filldeserp y Longbottom.

Fue entonces cuando un relámpago destelló en el cielo oscuro y comenzó a llover con ímpetu. Neville no pudo evitar gemir ante el dolor que las gotas de lluvia provocaban en sus heridas. Jadeó ante el esfuerzo que le costaba mantenerse de pie y miró con resentimiento a su enemigo, que parecía no tener ganas de terminar con toda la faena. Como si matarlo fuera algo que todavía no quisiera hacer. Pero eso no era lo que en verdad sucedía. Harry sólo aguardaba a que la debilidad del auror fuera demasiada para que continuara en pie. Quería verlo inclinado en el suelo, humillado.

Resultó. Los miembros del bando de la luz contemplaban la imagen con aflicción mientras los mortífagos sonrieron con placer. Allí estaba la clara prueba de que nadie podría contra el Dark Lord ni contra Filldeserp. _Nadie._ No obstante, los mortífagos habían esperado que su líder asesinara en el siguiente instante a Longbottom. Para la sorpresa de todos ellos, levantó su mano derecha en el aire: la señal de retirada.

Algunos se permitieron el producir sonidos de reprobación y furia, lo que fue una mala idea porque Filldeserp registró cada uno de los nombres de los osaban retar su orden. Tras una mirada peligrosa de su parte, el resto de los cuatro líderes elevaron sus manos.

_Cinco segundos más y ningún mortífago pisaba el Callejón Diagon._


	3. Capítulo 3

**Elmerodeador** Gracias! Seguiré tu consejo e intentaré variar el summary del de Ninya. Me alegro que se perciba el clima dark/drama. Sí, Severus está vivo... Veré si lo puedo incluir en el siguiente capi. Jajaja. No te preocupes, Draco no es así... Sencillamente es la forma en la que Harry lo ve. Irónico lo de Neville, ¿quién pagaría una moneda por él? Sin embargo, habrá que tenerle cuidado... XD! Y sí, Harry realmente realiza todo sabiendo lo que hace y sin dejar huecos. No te preocupes, no me ofendo. Pero en el momento, fue lo que surgió y me agradó (como no acostumbro el catalán, pues no sabía que se relacionaba tanto con el otro insulto XD) Ojalá te guste el capi.

**Vampy****-Weasley:** Gracias! Espero no haber demorado más de lo previsto... Ja... Tan pronto mataría a un Weasley? Nu... Mejor hacerlo lentamente XD! Sino me quedaré sin personajes y no tengo ganas de andar creando otros... XD! Nos vemos en la Orden.

**Sacralo** Gracias! Espero que te siga gustando.

**Siward** Gracias! Bueno... Qué le voy a hacer? Me hubiera tramado entre tanto slash XD A todos les ha gustado el cambio de Harry... Me pregunto porqué XDD!!! Gracias de nuevo!

**Lara Evans:** Grax! Es verdad, de haberse quedado... Hubiera sido una verdadera masacre. Y en cuanto a Hermi... Harry no podía gastar más tiempo. Ojalá te guste el capi!

**Flor:** Weee! Tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo estás? Bueno, Harry no mató a Neville porque... Mejor lee el capi XD! Ojalá te guste!

**Amynaoko** Gracias! Ojalá te guste el capi.

**Gaya Lunae:** Gracias por el review XD Éxito? Tú crees? Ojalá, porke me tiene entusiasmada XD! Dark Harry... Weee! Jajaja. Parece que yo también estoy delirando o.O No hay problema en que tardes, simplemente que lo hagas. Tus reviews siempre son los más entretenidos de los ficts XD! Bueno, la idea no fue principalmente mía, sino basada en el reto de la Orden, pero... Digamos que el argumento lo crea uno (por ejemplo, Niaya hizo un universo alterno y slash...) Así que supongo que tienes razón XD Filldeserp? Es catalán, y la idea fue de nuestro queridísimo Rómulo, cuando estaba desesperada intentando encontrar un seudónimo... Significa Hijo de Serpiente. Nec... Necesito explicar porqué? XD! La respuesta a porqué Harry no mató a Neville en este capi... Se transformó en Draco porque... porque sí XD! Es uno de los mortífagos mejor calificados por el MM, y eso... Harry siente curiosidad por Herm porque hacía mucho que no la veía y verás la otra razón en este capi. Harry es el predilecto de Voldie por el poder que posee y bueno... Digamos que es algo _especial_ por haber sobrevivido de todos sus intentos de matarle en el pasado... Voldie lo reconoce XD Le sacará muchísima utilidad al regalo, ya verás... Sobre todo a la hipnosis, es fácil manipular a tus enemigos a través de ésta... XD Hermi sigue 'creyendo' en Harry porque... en cierta forma, se siente culpable de no haber podido hacer nada, y también piensa que _su_ Harry todavía no ha muerto. Uhm... Tú que dices, ¿será cierto o no? Es una gran pregunta... Hay que suponer que sí, al fin de cuentas... Él mismo dice que no tiene conciencia. Pero... Habrá sorpresas. XD "Nada es para siempre..." Eyyyy! Gracias por tantas preguntas retorcidas... Sí que me ha costado evadirlas XDD!

* * *

****

**Título: **Laguna Estigia

**Autora: **Parvati-Blossom

**Resumen: **_Reto N 7 de La Orden de las Mortífagas_. Harry es el más destacado mortífago al servicio del Lord. Neville es el que se espera que venza a Voldemort y su protegido.

**Rating** PG

**Género: **Drama/Dark/Angst... o.O Tal vez algo de acción...

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, soy simplemente una admiradora del universo de Harry Potter... ¿Contentos? T.T

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

- ¡Neville! ¡Oh, Neville!

Hermione corrió velozmente hacia el joven arrodillado, el cual le observó con sus ojos marrones brillando extrañamente. Reflejaba en ellos su propia decepción y desconcierto. Se sentía culpable de no haber estado a la altura de las circunstancias. Apenas había llegado a tocar al maldito de Potter, que encima se había mofado de él de la peor forma posible: mostrando su debilidad ante la comunidad y destrozando ilusiones.

Los brazos de su amiga le rodearon cuidadosamente. La escuchó sollozar por unos instantes, aferrándose a él como si temiera que segundos más tarde se esfumara entre sus manos. Neville no se quejó, aunque sus heridas estaban pidiendo a gritos atención médica. La lluvia seguía cayendo, más calma que antes.

- Ron, ¿estás bien? – Hermione soltó a Longbottom de repente para centrar su atención en el pelirrojo, que asintió, con una débil sonrisa en su rostro.

- No te preocupes, Mione. Llevemos a Neville a los cuarteles, allí Ginny podrá atenderlo. – Hermione estuvo de acuerdo de inmediato.

Ron y Hermione colocaron una mano cada uno sobre un hombro de Neville y se concentraron en la imagen de los cuarteles; sabían que las barreras de aparición del Callejón Diagon habían sido destruidas antes de que los mortífagos huyeran. Ya no serían útiles allí; ahora todo dependía de los sanadores disponibles para la atención pública. No dudaban que habría muchos muertos, como en cada ataque clave.

Segundos más tarde, se aparecieron en el salón principal de los Cuarteles, donde sanadores y otros miembros de la Orden les estaban esperando. Al instante, cinco sanadores se dirigieron a Neville. Tanto Hermione como Ron no aceptaron que les atendieran, argumentando que su amigo era la prioridad principal. Así que se encaminaron a la sala de reunión, donde se les había comunicado que Dumbledore estaba convocando al resto de la Orden para medir las consecuencias del ataque.

El director de Hogwarts les observó apagadamente, sus ojos azules centelleando en pesar y preocupación cuando atravesaron la puerta. Los dos Gryffindor se sentaron monótonamente en sus típicos asientos en la larga mesa y Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había dicho Harry sobre el anciano.

Al fin de cuentas, si era tan bondadoso y poderoso como decían, ¿por qué no acudía a los ataques? ¿A qué le temía? Si Albus muriese, perderían a su gran líder, pero... ¿de qué valía la pena resguardarse de la tormenta, cuando ésta caería sobre ti irremediablemente, tarde o temprano, habiéndose llevado antes miles de vidas que nada tenían que ver con la guerra?

- ¿Cómo están? – Preguntó Albus, examinándolos con la mirada y viendo en ellos la desesperanza y el dolor.

- Volvieron a salirse con la suya, Albus. Cuerpos y más cuerpos... – Ron suspiró cansadamente. Albus leyó en su mirada que algo más grave de lo normal había pasado.

- ¿Dónde está Neville? – Hermione titubeó antes de responder su pregunta, sabía el impacto que causaría.

- Está siendo atendido por los sanadores.

- ¿Neville? – Albus no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa. Hermione asintió silenciosamente. Neville era el que siempre salía ileso de las peores heridas, siempre obteniendo superficiales. Claro está que nunca se había confrontado con Potter. - ¿Qué sucedió?

- Nos encontramos con _él_... – Murmuró Ron, tensión en su voz.

- ¿Él? – Cuestionó Dumbledore, confundido. Hermione bajó su mirada a sus manos al responder.

- Harry... – Tibias lágrimas surgieron de los ojos almendrados de la muchacha y empezaron a recorrer su rostro con suavidad. Demasiados acontecimientos juntos que le estaban nublando la razón y ya no podía contenerse.

- ¿Filldeserp? – Dijo Dumbledore, intercambiando con Ron una mirada alarmada. – ¿Volvió a salir a la luz?

- Eso parece. – Weasley quiso alargar una mano para apoyarla sobre la de Hermione, pero ella evitó el contacto. No necesitaba que la reconfortaran.

- Está tan diferente... No es Harry, no lo es...

- Hermione... – Empezó a decir Ron, pero fue cortado por Dumbledore.

- Tú no lo habías visto antes, Hermione, es comprensible tu shock. No muchos lo han visto de cerca...

- Sus ojos... – Murmuró Hermione, aparentemente sin oír las palabras de Dumbledore. – Ni siquiera en los peores tiempos de Hogwarts los había visto tan fríos, tan... indiferentes. Y cuando... cuando... estuvo a punto de matar a Neville... no... – Ella escondió su rostro entre sus manos, ahogando las palabras. Los ojos de Dumbledore destellaron peligrosamente.

- ¿A punto de matar a Neville? – Ahora el vejete fijó su atención en Ron, quien asintió pesadamente.

- Déjame contarte, Albus.

Tanto el profesor como los dos aurores elevaron la mirada y la dirigieron hacia la puerta, donde un enfermizo Neville les sonreía levemente, como si nada hubiera pasado. Estaba más pálido de lo normal, aunque sus ropas ya no estaban bañadas en sangre porque las habían renovado. Se tambaleó ligeramente cuando dio sus primeros pasos en dirección a Ron, quien al instante se levantó y le ayudó a sentarse a su lado.

- ¿Estás bien, Neville? – La inconfundible y obvia pregunta. Manía en aquellos tiempos.

- Los sanadores dicen que es el shock que sufrió mi sistema con el ataque y por cierta pérdida de sangre... Dicen que estaré débil un par de días y que debería tomar reposo, pero no creo que sea conveniente en estas fechas...

- Tu salud primero, Neville. – Le regañó Hermione, olvidando el pesar que había sentido segundos antes. – No debes arriesgarte a tener una recaída, puede traer serias consecuencias a largo plazo.

- No la tendré. No de nuevo, Mione. No le dejaré sentirse victorioso de nuevo...

Los ojos del auror brillaron en desprecio, decisión y humillación. Porque eso se sentía: un idiota por dejarse vencer tan fácilmente. Se había confiado, algo había salido mal...

- Tengo la sensación que me he perdido de algo substancial. – Dijo Albus, mirando seriamente al trío de aurores. Los datos que estaba recibiendo de la verdad eran demasiado salteados como para conectarlos.

- Me batí a duelo con Potter. – Dumbledore le miró con asombro y a la vez, con cierta consternación.

- ¡¿En qué estabas pensando, Neville?!

- Quería ver si era tan bueno como los rumores contaban. Y debo decir que los rumores quedan cortos una vez que lo ves en práctica... La mitad de los hechizos que me lanzó no los conocía y practicaba excepcionalmente la magia sin varita y la esgrima.

- Su agilidad es envidiable. – Comentó Ron con derrota. – Neville a penas pudo rozarle con unos hechizos y eso que es uno de los mejores de nosotros...

- Sospecho que maneja los elementos. – Murmuró Hermione, pensativa. Aún se le notaba la nostalgia en la voz, pero había empezado a serenarse como correspondía.

- ¿Por qué dices eso, Mione? – Preguntó Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- ¿Viste cuando te desarmó, Neville? - De repente, la expresión facial del auror se tornó comprensiva y asintió.

- Es probable. Sin embargo, hay algo que me inquieta aún más... ¿te acuerdas, Albus, que antes de que Potter revelara dónde estaban las lealtades de Snape, éste nos comentó que en los interrogatorios parecía que manejaba perfectamente la Legeremancia, hasta tal vez mejor que el propio Dark Lord? – Albus asintió reflexivamente. – No creo que sea sólo eso.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Inquirieron Dumbledore y Ron al mismo tiempo, consternados. Neville suspiró con resignación.

- Es más profundo. Debe de estar entrenando algún tipo de magia oscura con los ojos, porque cuando me apuntaba con la daga, me miró a los ojos y sentí como si me adormeciera, no podía resistirme.

- Si es verdad lo que dices, tenemos aún más problemas de los que pensábamos. – Murmuró Dumbledore, los dedos de sus manos entrelazados. Se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla con una expresión de indescifrable cansancio.

- Todo hubiera sido tan diferente sino hubiera decidido unirse al Dark Lord... – Murmuró Hermione con nostalgia.

- ¿Qué dijimos de los 'hubiera', Mione? Ya no importa lo que pudo haber sido. – Replicó Ron. – Ahora es la mascota de Voldemort. Ni siquiera tuvo un mísero remordimiento cuando nos miró a la cara...

- ¿Tú no sentiste remordimientos, Ron?

- ¿Qué pregunta es esa, Hermione? ¡Yo no hice nada de lo que tenga que avergonzarme!

- Cuando le pregunté si no se sentía avergonzado de si mismo, lo negó y me contestó que nuestra estupidez era lo infamante. – Comentó Neville, ensimismado en sus pensamientos. - ¿Creen que haya sido una indirecta?

Las puertas se abrieron inesperadamente de par en par, dejando ver a un perturbado Kingsley Shacklebolt que corrió con velocidad hacia ellos. Teóricamente aquella reunión privada no podía ser interrumpida, pero algo grave debería de haber pasado. El auror estaba realmente pálido y por el aspecto de sus ojeras, llevaba tiempo sin descansar demasiado bien, como la mayoría de los empleados del ministerio. Vestía desordenadamente el uniforme de auror y su varita estaba a simple vista, enganchada en su cinturón.

- ¿Kingsley? ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Albus, frunciendo el entrecejo y pensando qué más podría haber ocurrido aquella noche.

- Ustedes son los encargados de investigar el ataque al poblado muggle, ¿verdad? – El recién llegado miró fijamente al trío de aurores, los cuales asintieron, perplejos a la mención de un tema que estaba lejos de ser primordial en ese momento. – Han... Han... Asesinado a Cornfoot.

- ¿QUÉ? – Ron se puso de pie, recobrando de pronto todo el color que había perdido esa tarde.

- ¡Imposible! – Exclamó Hermione, siguiendo el ejemplo de su amigo. - ¡Nadie puede entrar sino tiene la licencia de auror del ministerio!

- Nadie entró en las prisiones bajo identidad de auror. Es más, si nos guiamos por lo que identificaron las barreras, nadie entró. Sin embargo, es imposible que Cornfoot se haya suicidado.

- ¿Por qué? – Neville miró ceñudamente a Kingsley, el cual se estremeció ante el recuerdo de algo.

- Se me ha solicitado buscarlos a ustedes tres para que lo vean personalmente, ya que son los encargados del caso... Pero dado que hace instantes estuvimos bajo ataque, se entenderá que no puedan ir y...

- ¿Y limpiarán todo sin nosotros investigando antes? ¡No, eso sí que no! – Le interrumpió Neville. Hermione volteó a verle, enojada.

- No puedes hacer esfuerzos, tienes que mantenerte en cama, Neville...

- Hermione, acaban de asesinar a un mortífago bajo las propias narices del ministerio. Esto no sucedía desde que encontraron a Pullmen muerto en el departamento de deportes hace aproximadamente cuatro meses... ¡Eso significa que habíamos dado en el clavo, él poseía una verdad que ahora no podrá contar!

- Maldición. ¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos, Herm... No podemos dejar escapar esto. – La muchacha asintió con poca convicción ante el pedido del pelirrojo.

- Iré con ustedes. – Dijo Dumbledore, poniéndose de pie también. El trío le miró, atónito. Dumbledore nunca era partícipe de sus investigaciones. – Mi instinto me dice que hay algo allí que me interesará. – Se miraron intrigados, no obstante no replicaron nada más.

* * *

_Londres, 1 de Agosto de 2004_

_Horario: una de la mañana._

Los miembros del ministerio estaban sumergidos en el inquietante mutismo. Por más que fuera día de luto, era _demasiado_ para un simple ataque que se repetía diariamente. Quienes visitaban ese día el ministerio se percataron de que algo más andaba mal, pero no había pistas en la prensa. Lo que la comunidad no sabía, aunque sea no con certeza, era que las noticias más substanciales y turbulentas eran censuradas por varias razones...

Hermione muy pocas veces había bajado a las mazmorras del ministerio; no formaba parte de su división la tarea de vigilar a los presos. Sin embargo, bien sabía las condiciones que debían cumplirse para que la jornada de vigía resultara exitosa: carecer de varitas (o tener las codiciosamente autorizadas) o elementos peligrosos, poseer el distintivo de auror del ministerio y el objeto especial que brindaba el Ministerio a los guardias para guiarse en aquella oscuridad.

Se sentía desprotegida sin su varita. En cualquier instante, uno de aquellos temibles presos podría ingeniárselas para escapar entre los firmes barrotes de alguna forma retorcida y atacarla por la espalda sin que ella llegase a verlo o a esquivarlo. Algo así no había sucedido nunca, pero... Siempre había una primera vez para todo, esperaba que no fuera el caso. Además que el corredor bullía en actividad... Aurores que iban y venían con caras solemnes. Algunos con la impresión y el horror grabados en sus rostros.

Pronto el trío de aurores y Dumbledore supieron la justificación de eso. Llegaron al número de celda en la cual Harry, horas atrás, había asesinado brutalmente a Cornfoot. Allí aún yacía el cadáver del mortífago traidor. En el suelo estaban marcadas algunas pistas que el asesino había dejado mientras que otras personas fotografiaban hasta el mínimo detalle de la escena del crimen.

Tanto Ron como Neville miraron aturdidos la sangre seca que manchaba el suelo y la forma que había cobrado del cuerpo de Cornfoot luego de la tortura. En cambio, Hermione sintió un dolor superficial al imaginarse cómo había sido todo a partir de la mueca de sufrimiento que expresaba el rostro del muerto. En la contraria, Dumbledore observó con calma la escena, fijando sus ojos en los detalles llamativos del asesinato.

- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo murió aproximadamente? – Preguntó Dumbledore a Kingsley, que estaba inmediatamente detrás de él.

- Dos horas y media como mucho... El infiltrado estuvo aquí poco antes del inicio del ataque a Callejón Diagon. – Contestó el auror, afligido.

Hermione se agachó al lado del cuerpo, procurando examinarlo, aunque el asco le invadía de sobremanera.

- ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan cruel...?

- Ten en cuenta, Mione... – Dijo Neville, acercándose a ella. – Que si Cornfoot hubiera llegado a hablar, hubiéramos adquirido una gran información... Su traición significaba mucho para Voldemort. Tal vez planes que hace meses viene planeando podrían haberse estropeado con sólo la declaración del mortífago.

- Queda claro que no se suicidó. – Señaló Ron.

- ¿Cómo podría haber hecho Cornfoot para quebrarse la mayoría de sus huesos primordiales y aumentar excesivamente el bombeo de sangre _solo_? Y como si fuera poco, sufrir periódicos cruciatus mientras tanto... – Dijo una de las curanderas más próxima a ellos. Hermione se estremeció ante la enumeración de los episodios de la tortura.

- Murió apuñalado. – Dedujo Hermione por la sugestiva y profunda herida que poseía Cornfoot en el pecho.

- ¿Cómo pudo el intruso ingresar con una cuchilla? – Cuestionó Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo. – Según tengo entendido, los hechizos que abundan aquí en contra de la presencia de esa clase de elementos son poderosísimos...

- Una enorme cantidad de magia negra fue empleada. – Apuntó Dumbledore tras aplicar una serie de hechizos de verificación en la celda. – Muy avanzada. Perfectamente podrían haber sido usados encantamientos de ocultamiento...

Hermione se fijó en la emoción disipada de los ojos oscuros de Cornfoot. No había duda de que había reconocido al asesino antes de que la vida se le fuera usurpada. El pavor de sus facciones estaba relacionado con ello. ¿Pero quién podía hacerle temer de aquella forma excesiva? Como si el Dark Lord hubiera estado en persona en el Ministerio... La sola idea le hacía estremecerse... Tenía que ser alguna mano derecha que tuviese en el Ministerio...

De repente encontró una hipótesis muy factible para la identidad del asesino... ¿A quién había visto actuar sospechosamente ese mismo día, cuando ella se retiraba del Ministerio para ir a la reunión de la Orden, y que sospechaba con vehemencia que era mortífago...?

_Draco Malfoy_.

- Malfoy. – Murmuró a sus dos amigos y al director de Hogwarts. Neville y Ron intercambiaron miradas confusas al principio, hasta entender a qué se refería.

- ¿Crees que sea Malfoy, Hermione? – Preguntó Dumbledore, pensativo.

- Ayer lo vi antes de ir hacia los Cuarteles... A mi parecer, actuó algo extraño...

- Pues, busquémoslo para que declare ahora, ¿no? – Sugirió Ron, quien parecía estar encantado de poder encontrar alguna razón para encarcelar al rubio.

- No podemos sin pruebas... – Recordó Albus.

- ¿La declaración de Mione no es suficiente? Además, sería apuntado como sospechoso, no como _criminal._

- ¿Pero por qué piensas que es él, Hermione? – Volvió a insistir Dumbledore.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, rememorando su encuentro con Malfoy en esa misma tarde. Su instinto se lo decía: el asesinato de Cornfoot tenía que ver con esa actitud anormal en el rubio. Y su instinto nunca fallaba.

- Simplemente lo sé. Él tiene algo que ver... tal vez no es el asesino _directo_, pero debe de saber algo...

Su sonrisa había sido maliciosa, de esas que Draco nunca solía hacer, repleta interiormente de un alarmante misterio. Como informándole que él sabía algo que ella no y, por lo tanto, _eso_ lo hacía superior. Pero no podía explicárselo a Neville, Ron y Albus... Era una conjunción que ellos no comprenderían.

* * *

_Horario: seis de la mañana._

Entró en la sala con la furia brotándole en cada uno de sus gestos corporales. No le importaba ser irrespetuoso, ¡si le estaban faltando el respeto a _Él_! ¡¿Cómo podría ser que le acusaran de asesinar a un traidor de mortífago el día anterior, cuando él había estado exactamente en la Fortaleza, cumpliendo órdenes del Señor al revisar las estrategias del ataque?! Granger debía de estar demente o tenerle mucho odio para ver a un clon perfecto de sí mismo, caminando por el ministerio tranquilamente...

Y ahora su expediente (del cual tanto se había esforzado para mantener limpio a los ojos de todos los idiotas que conformaban la elite del ministerio) estaba manchado por una estúpida teoría de Granger... ¡¿Cómo se atrevía esa sangre sucia a _acusarlo_?! Se las iba a pagar... Cada una que había hecho en el pasado y ésta sobre todo... Se lo informaría a su Señor y él... él la pondría en la lista de futuras víctimas... Oh, sí... Disfrutaría ver a la sabelotodo insufrible gritar por clemencia mientras el dolor sacudía cada parte de su cuerpo...

Pero tuvo que deshacerse de esa imagen en cuanto elevó sus ojos grisáceos para enfrentarlos ante lo que sería un tribunal provisorio. Algunos miembros selectos del Wizengamot, entre ellos el vejete de Dumbledore, el trío de aurores de oro y algún que otro miembro del ministerio... ¡Ah, cómo pudo haberse olvidado de MacMillan! El célebre ministro que actualmente tenían...

Conteniendo la rabia que bullía en sus venas, se sentó en la silla dispuesta para él. Ninguna cadena le ató a la misma, sólo porque no había pruebas en su contra. Si quería, podría hasta negarse a declarar, pero eso sólo agregaría más problemas a los ya presentes... Si realmente era inocente, no debería haber problema en que aplicasen el Veritaserum en él, ¿verdad?

Sí lo había... Podría llegar a revelar el receloso secreto de que era mortífago enfrente de aquellos acusadores y suspicaces ojos, que no dudarían en enviarlo a las prisiones subterráneas del Ministerio.

- Sr. Malfoy, lamentamos haber interrumpido su jornada de trabajo nocturna... Seguramente tendría muchas actividades programadas en su agenda... – Empezó a decir MacMillan, con el cual poseía una calificada amistad.

Si Dumbledore y los suyos se fijaban lo suficientemente bien, podrían haber llegado a ver el guiño de ojo del ministro y el tono divertido que ocultaba su solemne voz.

- No hay ningún inconveniente, todo sea para aportar algo benéfico a la investigación que están llevando a cabo nuestros _capacitados_ aurores, señor ministro. – Ironía disimulada en su susurrante voz.

Tanto Ron como Neville se percataron de la burla y hubieran replicado algo sino fuera por una seña de Hermione, pidiéndoles decencia a ambos. Al fin de cuentas, Draco estaba allí, siendo acusado sin pruebas... Lo menos que podía hacer el rubio era ponerles en duda a ellos y como consecuencia, ellos tenían que mostrar seguridad y determinación.

- ¿Estuvo usted en el ministerio ayer por la tarde? – Preguntó Dumbledore con serenidad.

- No. Era mi día libre, así que estaba con mi familia.

- Sin embargo, la señorita Granger, aquí presente, asegura haberle visto en el corredor del tercer piso aproximadamente a las seis y media de la tarde. ¿Es eso correcto? – Replicó MacMillan.

- No.

- ¿Nos permitiría aplicar el Veritaserum? – Pidió uno de los miembros del Wizengamot.

Draco se estremeció imperceptiblemente, pero no podía negarse. Ahora el Veritaserum estaba permitido para el Wizengamot cuando lo quisieran usar en cualquier caso, por más insignificante que fuera.

- Adelante.

Uno de ellos se acercó a él con un pequeño frasco de vidrio que contenía la poción Veritaserum, la cual parecía prácticamente ser agua por su tonalidad incolora. Draco bebió las pocas gotas que depositaron en su boca sin oponer resistencia y empezó a elaborar sus barreras mentales simultáneamente. Como espía en el ministerio, Voldemort le había enseñado algunos trucos para burlar el Veritaserum. Tal vez no en totalidad, pero sí datos fundamentales como su unión al lado oscuro.

Físicamente, aparentó todos los síntomas de una poción de la verdad bien aplicada. Interiormente, reía por la estupidez del Ministerio. Tanto Dumbledore como MacMillan se inclinaron hacia delante, expectantes, y empezaron a formular preguntas directas.

- ¿Estuvo ayer por la tarde en el ministerio?

- No.

- ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

- Revisando trabajos en mi mansión. – Manejó el Veritaserum para no decir 'revisando estrategias en la Fortaleza.'

- ¿Se cruzó ayer con la Srita. Granger?

- No.

- ¿Sabe algo sobre el asesinato de Cornfoot?

- Absolutamente nada.

Todos los miembros del Wizengamot se observaron, pasmados. Esas respuestas les dejaban sin pistas para continuar la investigación. Hermione, en cambio, miraba a Malfoy fijamente. No tenía ninguna duda de que lo había visto... ¿Cómo podía ser...? Había varias posibilidades: que Malfoy estuviera manejando el Veritaserum, que la persona que había visto ayer no fuese sido _realmente_ Malfoy o que le hubiesen aplicado un hechizo confundidor en algún momento...

¡¿Cómo podía ser posible?!

- ¿Es usted un mortífago, Sr. Malfoy? – Preguntó Dumbledore serenamente.

Los miembros del Wizengamot abrieron sus bocas para replicar que no podía hacer esa pregunta fuera de contexto, pero callaron ante la mirada amenazante que les dirigió el director de Hogwarts.

- Ss... No. – Las cejas del vejete se elevaron de forma incrédula.

- ¿Es usted un mortífago, Sr. Malfoy? – Repitió.

- No.

Eso había estado cerca...

* * *

_Londres, 1 de Agosto de 2004_

_Horario: doce y media de la noche._

Sonrió jactanciosamente al caminar por los pasillos principales de la Fortaleza. Esa había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida, si llegaban a preguntarle. Tal vez no _la_ mejor, pero que estaba entre las diez primeras, seguro...

Ver a Neville Longbottom, el auror estrella y el golden-boy de Dumbledore, inclinado a sus pies. ¡Cómo desearía ver la cara del vejete cuando se enterara de lo sucedido en el Callejón Diagon! Creía estar en lo cierto si decía que no le sentaría nada bien. Más el asesinato del traidor de Cornfoot... Se habían quedado en la nada absoluta, tal y como lo merecían. Incompetentes. ¿Y seguían creyendo que ganarían esa guerra?

Eso sí. Estaba recibiendo miradas desaprobatorias y coléricas por todos lados. Todos le criticaban por no haber matado al auror y haberlos hecho marchar, cuando la diversión podría haber continuado. Pero es que Harry no quería vencer _tan_ pronto. Eso había sido una cachetada para Neville, para ver si lograba despertarse... Quería un rival honorable, no uno que hechizara con encantamientos de primer grado... La próxima no perdonaría... Le estaba dando Tiempo.

_Tiempo... Arde sin dejar cenizas..._

Entró en el despacho de Lord Voldemort e hizo una reverencia profunda. Elevó sus ojos verdes hasta alinearlos con los de su Señor en una postura sumisa, pero en vez de encontrarse con la confidencia de él, halló furia... Furia que nunca había visto con tanta intensidad. Y por primera vez, estaba dirigida a él. Eso también hacía la diferencia.

Harry sabía cómo actuar en esos momentos. Bajó su mirada al suelo y permaneció en silencio. Silencio que duró eternos minutos y que tenía como objetivo causar su nerviosismo. No obstante, el muchacho no se arrepentía de nada ni temía a nada. Mantuvo su mente en blanco todo ese tiempo, cosa que hizo comprobar a Voldemort cuánto había avanzado su heredero desde la última vez que había tenido que escarmentarlo.

- Filldeserp. Ha llegado a mis oídos tu actuación de esta noche...

El despacho del Dark Lord era una sala amplia, con estanterías de libros a los costados. En el centro estaba el escritorio, con todos aquellos pergaminos valiosos y extravagantes utensilios apoyados en él. Había una chimenea acogedora en uno de los extremos mientras que en el frente de la habitación, sobre la pared, estaba exhibido el escudo de la Familia de Slytherin. El despacho sin su habitante brindaba un ambiente respetuoso e intimidante a la vez. Con su habitante... Dependía el estado de humor del mismo.

- Mi Lord. Vengo a reportarle las consecuencias del ataque.

- ¿Y cuáles son éstas? – Voldemort le miró impacientemente. Quería llegar al punto de discusión.

- Se han capturado seis miembros del ministerio de la lista, mientras hemos tenido una pérdida de diecisiete mortífagos en las filas... Nuestros heridos están siendo atendidos en las torres mientras que los prisioneros han sido ubicados en las mazmorras.

- ¿Y qué me dices de Longbottom, Filldeserp? – Murmuró en un siseo el Dark Lord, expresando toda su disconformidad en el acto. Harry tragó saliva antes de contestar.

- Lo he dejado vivo, mi Señor.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

- Longbottom no sabe combatir, Tom. Ya sabes cómo son los dominados por Dumbledore, manipulados y todo... Tienen una inteligencia mucho menor que la nuestra. – Comentó con burla. – Me encargué de humillarlo y bajarle los humos... Pero... En el último instante decidí dejarle con vida porque... es el único que les queda, ¿verdad? Quiero divertirme con él en más ocasiones...

- ¡¿Y por qué no traerlo prisionero, Harry?!

- ¿Qué habría de diversión con eso, Tom? – Voldemort le miró con el entrecejo fruncido, pero no objetó nada más al respecto.

- ¿Qué me dices de Cornfoot? – Harry sonrió maliciosamente, conmemorando el evento.

- Muerto. – Los ojos escarlatas de Voldemort brillaron en deleite.

- ¿Cómo?

- Apliqué los últimos hechizos de tortura que hemos creado. – Dijo Harry en un tono indiferente. – No dudes que sufrió las consecuencias de la traición... Por estas horas, deben estar descubriendo su cuerpo en una de las guardias.

- Puedes retirarte, Filldeserp.

El heredero de Voldemort hizo una reverencia y se volteó para salir, pero escuchó que Voldemort lo llamaba desde el escritorio. Se giró expectantemente y se encontró con su Señor apuntándole con la varita firmemente.

- Para que no se vuelva a repetir... _¡Crucio!_

* * *

Filldeserp se acomodó mejor en el oportuno sillón en el cual descansaba, con los ojos cerrados y sus cabellos azabaches despeinados en cualquier dirección; era esa la imagen del heredero de Voldemort que hacía mucho que nadie veía. No era un momento de debilidad ni distracción, simplemente de reposo y de bajar las barreras mentales más trabajadas a un mínimo. Hasta tal vez, un momento de meditación.

Después de todo, meditar no conllevaba directamente a los remordimientos. De hecho, no tenía ninguna conexión. Él había perdido la vergüenza y la conciencia en sus actos. Ya no le importaba si la gente moría o si dejaba de hacerlo; ni tampoco le preocupaba el tiempo que se tardara Voldemort en dominar Inglaterra; no le temía ni al presente ni al futuro, podía prever lo que sucedería y estaba listo para afrontarlo. No como en el pasado, donde las sorpresas y decepciones habían sido demasiadas... Donde se había sentido culpable de cada una de las muertes de sus conocidos y vergüenza de sus errores... Había sido demasiado débil y cobarde para afrontar con determinación la situación, ver todo con claridad y a través de sus propios ojos. Había sido un dominado, una herramienta, al servicio pleno de Dumbledore.

La mayoría de la gente diría que ahora era una herramienta en manos de Voldemort. Podría ser... No obstante, Voldemort le había ayudado a crecer en varios aspectos que Dumbledore había temido que desarrollara. Había trabajado sus poderes en todos los campos posibles (o eso creía.) Era el heredero de Voldemort, no un mortífago cualquiera... Por lo tanto, su antiguo enemigo lo trataba de igual a igual, algo que muy extrañamente se veía.

Harry tenía beneficiosos que nadie más poseía; obviamente habitaba en la fortaleza, en una de las torres más lujosas. En ese momento se encontraba en la sala principal, donde solamente Voldemort y algún que otro elfo había entrado desde que la ocupaba, por lo tanto... seis años. La puerta de su habitación estaba a la derecha mientras que a su izquierda tenía el acceso a su biblioteca privada; en el frente la sala de práctica de pociones y al lado, de entrenamiento.

Generalmente estaba entrenando, practicando diferentes pociones o leyendo algún libro de Magia Oscura en sus "tiempos libres." Cuando era un período de preparación para un ataque, todo eso se intensificaba y se le sumaban las constantes jornadas de programación de estrategias y reuniones, que últimamente eran muy seguidas. A veces salía a cumplir misiones silenciosas, pero su fuerte siempre había sido y seguiría siendo la acción.

Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no estaba haciendo lo usual en su rutina. No solía detenerse a descansar unos minutos y sin embargo... Se sentía agotado, tal vez no en el extremo de la extenuación, pero... Había derrochado energía en el ministerio, sumado el duelo de entretenimiento contra Longbottom... y ahora el _cruciatus_ que había acomodado un poco su serenidad. No obstante, las consecuencias eran terribles: un punzante dolor de cabeza y un cansancio que hacía tiempo no tenía.

Necesitaría alguna poción para apaciguar el dolor. Lamentablemente no había preparado ninguna contra éste en las últimas semanas, consiguientemente tendría que llamar al elfo, para que le trajera una del armario colectivo... Maldición, odiaba depender de los trabajos de los demás, pero esa era la única forma de poder seguir su rutina al día siguiente...

Chasqueó los dedos y al instante un elfo doméstico atendió a su llamado. Tras darle las indicaciones y esperar unos minutos al retorno del elfo, la poción requerida se apoyaba en la pequeña mesa enfrente de él. La examinó con la mirada cuidadosamente, asegurándose de que la pócima fuera la correcta, luego tomó el frasco y bebió de una sola vez su contenido. Volvió a apoyar el frasco en la mesa y...

El sueño le venció sin más.

* * *

_El viento soplaba fuertemente, con una innatural furia, en dirección opuesta a la que caminaba. El suelo que pisaba estaba cubierto completamente de una blanquecina nieve, repleta de pureza y candor. Pero él era indiferente a aquel aire hogareño y sincero que el paisaje deseaba inspirarle. Nada podría volverle a cegar, eso sólo era nieve que en el futuro sería manchada con sangre... _

_Despejó aquel pensamiento pesimista de su mente mientras elevaba la mirada y se encontraba con el bosque prohibido adornado de blanco también. Había algunos jóvenes jugando en la nieve y riendo ingenuamente, sin importarles el presente... ni el futuro. Les contempló con neutralidad, nada que dejara entrever su disconformidad y fastidio._

_Caminó hacia el campo de Quidditch, sin detenerse en ningún momento a saludar sus compañeros de casa que le sonreían al pasar. En los últimos meses se había incrementado aquella imagen heroica que la comunidad mágica tenía de él. Todos le apoyaban, se sentían seguros con su presencia y lo demostraban abiertamente. Confiaban en él de la misma forma en que lo hacían con Albus Dumbledore._

_Se sentó en las gradas desocupadas. Todo el campo estaba vacío y el único ruido lo provocaba el viento. Una tranquilidad absoluta zumbaba en los oídos de Harry mientras se permitía divagar en sus pensamientos._

_Desde allí poseía una excelente visión del castillo de Hogwarts, aquel que por muchos años había considerado hogar. Qué irónico. Suspiró con resignación. Veía al castillo celebrar otra Navidad con reluciente alegría, toda falsedad... Pero nadie se percataba de ese detalle, salvo él. Él no compartía el sentimiento y no estaba ciego de éste. Era simplemente otro día, otra pérdida de tiempo. _

_Casi todas sus navidades las había vivido en Hogwarts. Bueno... Salvo la de quinto año, pero no deseaba rememorar el momento. Su padrino Sirius estaba muerto y no había más vueltas que darle. Bueno, salvo vengarle... Algo que esperaba, no estuviera demasiado lejos. El dolor de su muerte había pasado con el correr de los años, no obstante era una marca en su pasado. Había marcado tiempos, había sosegado a Harry y le había mostrado el verdadero mundo. _

_Lamentaba que su padrino hubiera muerto por una causa perdida, de la que él sería uno de los principales causantes, pero... Era lo que le convenía y donde pertenecía. No quería más cargas ni remordimientos. No quería que de nuevo, exigieran más de lo que él podía llegar a dar. Muchas esperanzas puestas en vano sobre él. Era imposible ganar y no valía la pena._

_¿Por qué no valía la pena? Porque él nunca podría vencer a Voldemort, un mago experimentado, que sabía lo que hacía y en la mayoría de los casos, sus golpes eran efectivos. Además... había encontrado que compartía algunos rasgos con su enemigo. Sus personalidades y pasados no eran tan desiguales y... Hallaba gratificante su presencia. Le trataba con confidencia y respeto, y le hablaba con la única verdad que poseía, por más cruel y ruda que fuera. No había mentiras entre ellos, y eso era algo que Voldemort aprendió que debía cumplir al tratar a Harry. El muchacho estaba harto de las hipocresías, de las interminables caretas._

_Se recostó contra el respaldo de la grada y cerró los ojos con verdadero desaliento. Nada de eso valía la pena y aquella idea le llenaba de un inexplicable vacío. Tal vez era porque no se permitía tener un peso consecuente de la traición sobre sí o sencillamente porque no hallaba una razón de vida a la que aferrarse. Porque al luchar, uno se aferra a algo para no desfallecer. Y eso era lo que faltaba, por más que apoyara las ideas del bando de Voldemort y todo eso, no eran su argumento de traición._

_¿Por qué hacía lo que hacía?_

- _¿No crees que aquí hace mucho frío, Harry? _

_Se sorprendió y nunca lo negaría. Es más, se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz suave arriba de él. Se volteó para conectar miradas con Hermione, que estaba de pie en una grada más alta que la de él. Se apresuró a bajar y a sentarse a su lado, su rostro dejando ver una expresión discreta y cautelosa, mientras que sus ojos la traicionaban demostrando cariño y preocupación. _

_Harry se encogió de hombros, sin mirarla directamente. Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en el campo, como si se estuviera celebrando algún partido de Quidditch del que Hermione no se hubiera percatado._

- _No lo creo._

- _Supongo que con todo el abrigo que llevas, es posible que no sientas frío. – Dijo Hermione, analizándolo de reojo._

_Era verdad. Sus ropas eran bien abrigadas y cada parte de su cuerpo estaba protegida del frío, a excepción de la cara. Vestía una bufanda azul oscuro, casi negro. Seguramente era el único Gryffindor que no lucía los colores de su casa con orgullo. Sus mejillas poseían un extraño y simpático color escarlata que contradecía la frialdad de sus ojos._

_Lamentablemente Hermione no poseía esa suerte. Sólo llevaba el uniforme de Hogwarts, una bufanda con los colores de Gryffindor y un abrigo superficial. Harry dedujo rápidamente que la muchacha no se había esperado semejante frío o tal vez había salido apresurada... ¿Buscándole?_

- _¿Tienes frío? – Preguntó Harry, no pudiendo evitar una sonrisa burlona._

- _No, estoy bien. – Mintió su amiga mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. Harry alzó una ceja escépticamente y rió._

- _Vamos, Hermione, a mí no puedes engañar. Además es demasiado obvio. – Granger se sonrojó, pero no objetó nada. - ¿A qué has venido?_

- _¿Te molesto? Es que... En los últimos días casi no hemos compartido ningún tiempo libre juntos y..._

- _Los EXTASIS están cerca, Hermione. – Se excusó Harry con una mentira._

- _¿Acaso te importan más tus calificaciones académicas que tus mejores amigos, Harry? – No obtuvo respuesta. – Nosotros te queremos, Harry, y te extrañamos. ¿Por qué ya no hablas con nosotros? ¿Acaso hemos hecho algo malo?_

- _No pudo desperdiciar mi tiempo en cosas tan triviales. – Respondió Harry rudamente. Casi pudo reconocer los ojos llorosos de Hermione fijados en él, pero les ignoró. La muchacha respiró hondo, conteniendo el sollozo que pugnaba por salir de su garganta, y enfrentó la situación._

- _Ya no te conozco, Harry. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Ron y Neville le restan importancia, pero yo no creo que sea algo para tomar a la ligera. ¿No te das cuenta que te necesitamos?_

_Harry miró a Hermione a los ojos por primera vez; aquellas almendras brillantes, sinceras y valientes, que en lo profundo dejaban detonar el dolor y la angustia que producía el presente en ella. Harry produjo un suspiro interno. Hermione era la que menos merecía su traición. Él tenía que admitir que ella debía ser la única persona en Hogwarts que se preocupaba por él auténticamente, no obstante no tenía la fuerza para llegar a él. _

_Las actitudes despreocupadas de Ron y Neville sólo habían confirmado su teoría respecto a la "amistad" que mantenía con ellos... Hermione era la única que insistía y creía que no era un capricho de Harry el querer estar solo; creía que había razones ocultas y era la única que poseía el saber de su lado. Lástima que no tuviera ninguna pista que la guiara..._

- _Vamos, Hermione, no te morirás por no hablar conmigo... _

- _Harry..._

- _La amistad no dura para siempre, Hermione. Nada dura para siempre._

- _¿Qué?_

_Harry no hizo caso al desconcierto de su amiga y la rodeó con sus brazos por los hombros, abrazándola contra sí. Ella disfrutó de la repentina muestra de cariño de Harry y, olvidándose de lo que había dicho él segundos antes, le sonrió con sencillez. Él no sonrió de vuelta, sino que cerró los ojos, aislándose de la realidad._

- _Ya no sientes tanto frío, ¿verdad?_

* * *

Despertó inquieto en el sillón, con una viva confusión en su interior. Hacía años que había guardado recelosamente su pasado en el fondo de su alma, donde los recuerdos ya no surgían al presente y la última vez que había sucedido fue en el primer verano que vivió en la fortaleza.

Además estaba lo raro del recuerdo. No sólo que lo había soñado sino que también se trataba de uno de los últimos contactos que había tenido directamente con Hermione. Luego de aquella navidad en su séptimo año, la eludió en todo momento y sólo habían llegado a intercambiar algunas palabras en la semana por las clases.

Se puso de pie con dignidad, procurando no tambalearse, y se dirigió a su habitación, donde se acostó inmediatamente en la cama. Había dormido pocas horas y aún tenía tiempo para reponer completamente sus fuerzas. No que dormir en un sillón fuese lo más recomendable...

Pero los efectos de la poción habían desaparecido insólitamente, cuando tendrían que durar por lo menos ocho horas constantes... Lo que traía graves problemas, ya que sospechaba de un futuro insomnio y no podría ingerir otra poción somnífera, porque estaría drogando más de lo necesario su cuerpo...

Maldición. Otra noche que viviría contemplando el techo y la decoración de su habitación...

Su dormitorio era espacioso y los colores que destacaban en él eran principalmente negros, verdes, plateados y rojos, en sus más tenebrosas tonalidades. No creaban un aire lúgubre, sino sereno y tranquilo. Su cama era grande y acolchonada mientras que su ropero tenía numerosas prendas de vestir para diferentes ocasiones; no existía ningún estilo que saliera de los típicos cuatro colores.

En un extremo tenía una pequeña biblioteca, con sus libros _favoritos_ para leer en las noches de desvelo. En el otro destacaba una puerta que conducía al baño mientras que en otro rincón se veía un comprimido bar, donde siempre estaban presentes sus bebidas alcohólicas predilectas.

Se incorporó al no encontrar más razón para permanecer en cama y se encaminó hacia el bar, para servirse un poco de hidromiel reforzada. Fijó su vista y sus pensamientos en la nada antes de beberse el licor en un largo trago. Cerró los ojos, calumniando el ácido ardor que recorría su garganta, y acercó otro vaso a sus labios automáticamente. Esta vez el sabor fue mucho más agradable y sedante.

_Olvidar_ En eso consistía. Olvidarse de todo y todos; de cada problema o victoria conseguida, de todo orgullo o humillación... No importaba cuántas personas hubiera asesinado o qué tanto se estuviera pareciendo a su ex rival, qué tanto hubiera traicionado a sus viejos mejores amigos o cuánto sufrimiento hubiera recorrido su vida por culpa de Dumbledore y sus manipulaciones... Cuánto había pedido de él la sociedad mágica, cuántas ilusiones fueron quebradas al cambiar él de bando... Cuánto dolor le causó a Hermione...

Sep. Eso era un punto de apogeo. _Nunca_ había pensado en alguna persona que hubiera intervenido en su pasado en Hogwarts en aquellos mementos de insuficiencia. ¡¿Por qué ahora?! No, no estaba arrepentido. No había culpabilidad en su alma. Ya no tenía conciencia para eso. Entonces, ¡¿qué?! ¿Por qué ahora los recuerdos insistían, emergían de la oscuridad?

Apretó con mayor fuerza el vaso de vidrio que poseía en su mano derecha y éste, al no resistir la presión, se quebró, provocando cortes ligeramente profundos en la mano de Harry y manchas de sangre en la pulida alfombra sinople, a parte de que ahora pedacitos de vidrio estuvieran esparcidos sobre ésta.

Harry hizo caso omiso del desastre y se observó absortadamente su mano. Sentía el malestar penetrante de las heridas, no obstante carecían de importancia. Había pasado peores momentos. Le preocupaba todo aquel descontrol que había sufrido en un único día. La intrusión en el Ministerio, el cruce con Granger, el ataque, perdonarle la vida a Longbottom, ser torturado por el Señor (hecho que no sucedía desde sus primeros años junto al Dark Lord) y aquel maldito sueño-recuerdo, que ahora amenazaba con romper sus barreras mentales. ¡¿Tantos años de instrucción no habían servido de nada?! Por Dios, ¡se estaba volviendo _débil_!

_Patéticamente débil..._

Chasqueó la lengua escépticamente. Era odioso sentirse tan vulnerable consigo mismo. Nunca había temido completamente a los recuerdos, pero sí a los remordimientos; a que algo floreciera y se diera cuenta que todo había estado mal, esencialmente mal... Se había vuelto un ser frío e insensible con el mundo, pero temía que todo aquello se viniera abajo, que todo cobrara sentido.

Eso le hacía recordar que en el sueño-recuerdo se había planteado el por qué había elegido unirse al Dark Lord... Hacía años que sabía la respuesta: no tenía nada más que perder. Ya todo daba igual, sabía con anticipación cómo terminaría. Nada le sostenía, vivía porque suicidarse era de cobardes. Sólo eso. Nada tenía sentido y eso lo animaba a seguir sus instintos vengativos e ideales homicidas. Pero si de repente, _algo_ fuera lógico, su castillo de naipes se derrumbaría.

_Y todo volvería a ser en vano._

Gruñó en frustración mientras murmuraba un encantamiento sanador de heridas. Tras un período de ardor molesto en su piel, las heridas se cerraron y la sangre fue absorbida. Nada quedó sobre él que revelara lo sucedido. Sólo los restos de vidrio en el suelo eran pruebas de la negligencia.

Se recargó contra la pared detrás de sí y tras dar un suspiro de resignación, hizo desaparecer el vidrio. Y una nueva máscara de frialdad e indiferencia se instaló sobre sus pálidas facciones. Sus pensamientos se oscurecieron y los sentimientos se restringieron a la nulidad sincrónicamente. _Eso_ no volvería a pasar nunca más y lo juró por sus poderes mágicos. Naturalmente, el Heredero de Voldemort, el tan nombrado Filldeserp y _difunto_ Harry Potter, tenía que cumplir con su profesión y categoría.

_Nada dura para siempre..._


	4. Capítulo 4

**Contestación de reviews: **

**Sacralo** Gracias! Lamento la tardanza, pero... El capi es largo y tenía _demasiadas_ cosas que explicar en éste. Espero que te guste! XD

**Amynaoko** Grax! Espero que te siga gustando.

**Gaya Lunae:** Extrañaba contestar tus reviews, amiga. XD Cuánto pasó desde la última actualización de LE? Uhm... Agosto, ¿verdad? Jo. Espero que este capi no decepcione (y si lo hace, prometo que el siguiente será estupendo. XD) Bueno... Ya sabes que no tienes que dar gracias de nada (al contrario, no sé qué haría sin lectoras como tú!!) En cuanto a Neville, bueno... Está claro que no es fácil tener una alta autoestima cuando te acaban de dar una paliza en un duelo frente a todo el mundo, ¿verdad? Por supuesto que Filldeserp no es un rival que encuentres todos los días... Y sí, en esa situación... A Neville le era imposible ganar. ¿Por qué Albus nunca acude a los ataques? Porque Joooo. Él es el malo de la película! XD (Ya sabes lo que opino de Dumbledore.) Bueno... Dumbledore lo piensa desde el punto de vista de que, si le llega a suceder algo... ¿quién liderará a la Orden? (no existen dos vejetes que coman caramelo de limón, ¿no?) Bien, Hermione... Ella sí es una chica conflictiva XD Y tus preguntas sobre si ella cree o no que _su_ Harry ha muerto, tiene respuesta en el Capi 5 (Sorry por lo que tengas que esperar.) Filldeserp tiene un montón de ases bajo la manga. ¿Tú qué crees que ha hecho en estos cuatro años con Voldie? ¡Entrenar! XD Pero no tendría gracia que te dijera todo lo que ha entrenado, ¿verdad? Lo descubrirás a su tiempo (y la Orden del Fénix también XDD) Filldeserp no teme a nadie más que a sí mismo. Y en cuanto a la profecía, sigue en pie. La censura de las noticias se debe a toda razón coherente que puedas pensar: miedo a la revolución, la ignorancia es protectora, etc, etc. (No tengo ganas de pensar XD) Pero no hay ninguna razón oculta; es simplemente la censura cotidiana de las guerras. Nop, la Orden nunca sabrá que fue Filldeserp. O bueno... tal vez sí, pero cuando sea ese momento... No les servirá de nada. XD Dumbledore está siempre calmado porque controla muyy bien la Legeremancia. Además de que es el Super Vejete o.O Si él no está calmado, ¿quién lo está? El ministerio ha perdido audacia claramente. Y eso se debe a influencia de Voldie XD Y en cuanto a las exitosas misiones del Lado Oscuro... ten cuidado. Todavía no son Dioses. Ah! La venganza de Drakito -se ve a Parv sonreír malévolamente- Vendrá, oh sí... Pero en el capi 5 XD Y oh... Eres eficaz xD Filldeserp participará en la venganza de Drakin, sep. (¿Sino qué gracia tiene? XD) McMillan está rozando la línea entre Dark y Light. (Se me han pegado los términos en inglés, lo siento ¬¬) Y Drakin no sabe nada del asesinato (por ahora XD.) Voldie está furioso con Filldeserp y se lo hará saber en este capi (y de qué forma!!) El problema son ambos: el "casi" y Longbottom. Quieren capturar a los miembros del Ministerio para... ¿torturarlos? ¿Matarlos? ¿Provocar caos? Uhm... Eso suena a lo Voldie, ¿verdad? XDD Todos tenemos un punto débil, obviamente... Pero Harry ha perfeccionado lo básico de la mayoría de las técnicas conocidas y de algunas antiguas. Y que sea heredero de Sly no significa que no pueda agotarse XD. Uno de los principales argumentos de la traición de Harry está presente en este capi. (Sí, sé que esperabas que dijera... 'capi 5' XD) Los hubiera no existen, pero tienes razón. Hermione se esforzó mucho por ayudar a Harry, pero éste ya había tomado una decisión. ¿La fuerza necesaria? No es fácil de definir... Pero piensa que a Harry las cosas ya no le llegan tan hondo como solían... Se necesitan sentimientos muy fuertes para que él los sienta profundamente... (Sí, sé que ambas estamos pensando lo mismo y ninguna lo dice para no arruinarlo xD) Y sí... Hermione sentía un cariño intenso por Harry, tal vez no al punto de _amor_. Pero ella le sentía... una gran parte de sí misma. (Para más información, leer capis 4 y 5.) Muy bien, Gaya! Has sido la única en notar ese detalle! XD Y eso que a mí me parecía muy obvio -Parv suspira- Uno podría excusar que estaba muy ocupado con Neville, pero entonces... ¿por qué a Ron sí se lo devolvió? Bueno... Eso tiene que ver con el.. err... Mejor te dejo leerlo. XD Tiene insomnio porque su organismo rechazó la poción. Y sí, Harry se ha descontrolado. Pero te aseguro que no volverá a pasar... (Yo no me arriesgaría a vivir dos veces lo que pasará en este capi.) Y su descontrol está basado en "añoranzas profundas" (palabras textuales de Voldie XD) Lo entenderás al terminar de leer el capi. Y hay muchas cosas que no duran para siempre. Está en ti determinarlas. Y en cuanto a Herm en el lado oscuro... Capi 5 y me callo XD Sip, LE es un gran proyecto y yo lo considero un éxito personal (hace muchísimo tiempo que quería hacer un Dark Harry.) Gracias. Y no me digas que no me infravalore! Si soy la persona más orgullosa en la faz de la tierra xD Y nuevamente... Gracias por Todo.

**Lady Voldemort:** Gracias por tu review. Sí, a mí también me encanta el Dark Harry. Y coincido también con tu descripción de Dumbledore XD Él también tendrá su situación límite, pero tendrás que esperar para ésta... Al fict le falta mucho por delante, no te preocupes. Espero que te guste el capi!

* * *

**Título: **Laguna Estigia

**Autora: **Parvati-Blossom

**Resumen: **_Reto N 7 de La Orden de las Mortífagas_. Harry es el más destacado mortífago al servicio del Lord. Neville es el que se espera que venza a Voldemort y su protegido.

**Rating:** PG13

**Género: **Drama/Dark/Angst... o.O Tal vez algo de acción...

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, soy simplemente una admiradora del universo de Harry Potter... ¿Contentos? T.T

**Advertencia: **Tortura de personaje y les aviso que es estremecedora -se ve a Parv sonreír satisfecha.-

* * *

_I am the son_ _and the heir_ _of a shyness_ _that is criminally vulgar. _

_I am the son and heir_ _of nothing in particular. _

* * *

__

**Capítulo 4**

_Londres, 5 de Agosto de 2004_

_Horario: diez y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana._

Los suaves rayos del sol iluminaban con alegría aquel día, para muchos tétrico e interminable. Daba energías para levantarse con viveza e incentivaba los planes formulados para el día, a pesar del clima caótico que se respiraba en aquel tiempo.

No obstante, había dos personas que no compartían la calidez del hermoso día de verano, encerradas tras los muros de la Fortaleza y con luces artificiales como guía.

- Mi Lord.

Harry se levantó luego de la profunda reverencia, sintiendo los ojos escarlatas de Voldemort analizarle detalladamente al entrar en su despacho, al haber sido llamado minutos antes. Vio en ellos un brillo de sospecha y desconfianza, pero el joven Potter permaneció con el rostro inexpresivo y aguardando las indicaciones de su Señor. Había previsto que Él se enteraría de lo sucedido aquella misma noche... Aquel descontrol que había sufrido... Los elfos chismosos tendrían algo que ver, más las alarmas colocadas en la torre... Habría sentido la descarga de poder liberada.

Además, el orgullo que Filldeserp siempre solía demostrar en su postura y en el brillo de sus ojos escaseaba de sobremanera aquella mañana. La seguridad y la neutralidad de su expresión fallaba, aunque muy pocos llegarían a darse cuenta del minucioso cambio. Entre ellos estaba Voldemort, quien seguramente no estaría muy satisfecho con toda la situación.

Filldeserp suponía que era un efecto del alcohol que había tomado la noche anterior. Le había desequilibrado en totalidad. Tal vez no había sido la mejor manera de obrar, pero... Había sido la única forma de evadir el conflicto. Aún no entendía cómo había podido soñar con un recuerdo y por más que se justificara diciendo que había sido independiente de su decisión, había sido un fallo. Un fallo que de alguna forma retorcida le había desmoralizado.

_Sus escudos no eran tan impenetrables como presumía..._

- ¿Qué sucedió anoche, Filldeserp? – Preguntó Voldemort, entrecerrando los ojos. Harry no respondió. No había respuesta para eso, y además... sabía que su Señor ya estaba al tanto de todas las circunstancias. – Tal vez estabas demasiado acostumbrado a las misiones pasivas y perdiste la práctica y el ritmo... – Acusación en su voz.

- No es eso, mi Lord, yo...

- Creo – Le interrumpió Voldemort, anticipando la excusa que Harry iba a exponer. – que te había enseñado muy bien a controlarte en toda clase de situaciones que se te pudieran presentar, Filldeserp. ¿O acaso esos patéticos aurores te afectaron?

Harry le mantuvo la mirada con determinación, intentando no revelar la verdad oculta tras ellos. Sólo él y el Dark Lord estaban presentes en el despacho, y Harry lo agradecía. Sabía que aquella falla tendría serias consecuencias y no quería ser humillado enfrente de ellos, los inútiles mortífagos... Aún podía recobrarse, corregir el error...

Los aurores no le habían afectado. Nada en el ataque le había afectado. ¡No había una causa para aquel descontrol y eso era lo peor! No sabía de dónde provenía, no podía eliminarle...

- No puedo permitir que _mi_ heredero tenga debilidades, mucho menos emocionales... – Voldemort sacó la varita del bolsillo de su túnica en actitud amenazante y le observó fijamente. – Debes volver a aprender las Leyes, Harry. Me encargaré personalmente de ello.

Sin más, la varita se transmutó en un látigo de cuero crudo, que tantas veces Harry había visto utilizar en las torturas... él recientemente lo había empleado y sabía el efecto intenso que tenía sobre sus víctimas. Ante esto, todo su cuerpo estaba a la expectativa, sabiendo lo que vendría y creyendo que podría afrontarlo. Era necesario... Tom tenía razón... Su organismo no debía permitir esa vulnerabilidad; tenía que rechazarla y exterminarla. Tenía que aprender. ¡Todo eso había resultado ser _básico_!

Voldemort agitó el látigo, rajando el tenso silencio que se había conformado. Los músculos de Harry se contrajeron en anticipación ante el sonido. Vio el brillo maniático de aquellos luceros escarlatas que pertenecían al Innombrable... Todo aquello quería causar en él nerviosismo, pero años anteriores había estado en situaciones parecidas... En misiones mucho peores que esa. Los beneficios eran obvios: su rostro estaba impasible y ningún pensamiento atravesaba su mente.

De la nada, unas cadenas metálicas aprisionaron sus muñecas blanquecinas y sintió su piel quemarse al contacto del metal dúctil, maleable y tenaz. Cuanto más intentaba resistirse a aquel dolor, mayor era su intensidad... Por más que intentara una y otra vez desprenderse de aquellas esposas, nada aminoraba la tortura... Estaba ligado a esa tortura y no podría huir. Y el ardor le recordaba su propio desamparo en el pasado; no había lugar para la impotencia y el lamento.

Sorpresivamente, su cuerpo se convulsionó cuando un extremo dolor invadió sus pies. Apretó los labios con fuerza y se mordió la lengua para no gritar cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía; espeluznantes clavos habían perforado sus pies, el soporte de su equilibrio. Nunca pensó que aquella técnica de escarmiento pudiera causar tanto caos, tanto sufrimiento... La sensación de ser penetrado lentamente, de perder toda clase de sustento y sentirse desfallecer... Sin poder evitarlo.

Todo se tornó oscuridad a su alrededor. Lo único que sentía era dolor... un profundo dolor en lo más profundo de su ser, no sólo físico. Olía el aroma de su sangre, que manchaba indiscriminadamente sus ropas, la piel de sus muñecas ardiendo... Esas fragancias mezcladas eran realmente nauseabundas. Voces incoherentes hablaban en su mente, decían cosas que no era capaz de entender, cosas demasiado lejanas para afectarle... Imágenes viajaban y mostraban otras realidades, paralelas a la existente. Todo era absurdo y agonizante.

Cuando había empezado a pensar que el escarmiento no podía empeorar, latigazos surcaron su pecho, desgarrando su elegante túnica en el acto. Mordió su lengua con mayor impulso, buscando fuerzas donde no tenía para no enflaquecer, y el gusto a sangre fresca irrumpió en su boca al instante.

Luego le siguieron impiadosos golpes a sus hombros y espalda, dejándole totalmente desprotegido y derrotado. Su piel se desgarró y sintió el infierno mismo habitar en su cuerpo. La daga recorría sus superficiales heridas, abriéndolas aún más y haciéndolas flamear. Frialdad y Calidez centradas en el mismo punto. Piel y Sangre.

Pero en ningún momento gritó; de su boca no salió ningún sonido que mostrara el sufrimiento que zarandeaba su cuerpo. No razonaba lo que sucedía, sólo sentía... un sentimiento puro y plañidero. La Nada y el Todo estaban fusionados en su mente en ese momento. Nada tenía sentido... _Nada_.

Extrañamente, la agonía que sacudía sus muñecas empezó a menguar, mientras que los clavos, que le atravesaban, retrocedieron con cautela. Lo único que continuaba eran los punzantes latigazos. Percibía la agitada y persistente respiración del Dark Lord sobre sí, que parecía estar utilizando todas sus energías en esa ofensiva, en provocarle tal dolor que nunca volviera a repetir ese error o cualquier otro. Podría decirse que le estaba Educando, que le estaba recordando qué posición ocupaba en su elite y las responsabilidades que eso conllevaba.

Se hizo una inquietante pausa. Los minutos pasaban, pero él no se percataba. Harry no tuvo la valentía para abrir los ojos, mucho menos para elevarlos del suelo. Su cabeza estaba gacha y todo él se estremecía sin cesar. No podía controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo, era inevitable.

- Rememora esto cada vez que estés desobedeciéndome, Filldeserp.

Escasas y amargas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, fuertemente cerrados. La única esencia real de su dolor, la única debilidad que demostró... Y que apenas Voldemort pudo divisar. Escupió la sangre de su boca y tosió unos segundos más. Fue lo único que Voldemort le permitió hacer antes del gran golpe final.

El golpe de la Realidad.

En un pestañeo, todo se desvaneció. Estaba en la misma sala, en el mismo momento... Sólo que en diferente situación.

Cayó al suelo, de rodillas, cuando perdió el equilibrio al dejar de percibir las cadenas imaginarias que le ataban y le mantenían de pie. Alzó sus ojos para fijarlos en los de Voldemort, quien le observaba impasible, aunque se notaba cierta sensación de insidia en él. Las ropas de Harry estaban intactas, su piel estaba tan pálida e íntegra como siempre y no había sangre ni en el suelo, ni en su cuerpo ni en las vestiduras de su Señor... Ningún signo de que hubiera habido tortura en ese despacho.

No tardó en comprender lo que había sucedido y se dio cuenta de que eso era aún peor que el daño físico que el Dark Lord podría haberle hecho; era la sensación de no saber qué era verdad y qué mentira, de volver a ser engañado y... el Caos. Esa sensación de vértigo que le invadía cada vez que se sentía perdido en una dimensión... Una dimensión que no existía.

Había sido todo un juego mental. Un juego donde toda la tortura que se había desarrollado no existía en la realidad y había sido manipulado por el Dark Lord. Seguramente toda la farsa había empezado cuando miró directamente a los ojos de Voldemort; allí éste aplicó las técnicas ilusorias causadas por el contacto visual... El dolor, la angustia y la desesperación fueron reales... pero no las heridas, ni las cadenas, ni los clavos ni los latigazos...

Voldemort caminó hacia él y se inclinó para que sus ojos estuvieran a la misma altura. Le tomó de la barbilla posesivamente, rebuscando en el brillo de su mirada algo insólito. Sonrió satisfactoriamente al no encontrarlo.

- Como verás, Harry... El poder de la hipnosis y la confusión son lucrativos en esta clase de torturas. – Dijo Voldemort.

Harry se estremeció por el efecto secundario de la tortura y cerró los ojos con fuerza, para suprimir futuras convulsiones.

- No sólo para aplicarlas, sino también para saber detectarlas y eliminarlas. Por muy buena Oclumancia que poseas... Tu mente es débil ante estas torturas por desconocer de sus características. – Hizo una pausa. – Tienes que mejorar, Harry. Esos recuerdos que tienes sobre tus épocas de Hogwarts son consecuencia de añoranzas tan profundas, que ni siquiera sabes que existen.

Los ojos verdes del joven se ensancharon, pasmados al escuchar sus palabras. ¿Cómo podía su Lord saber respecto a ese sueño, que había guardado bajo tantas barreras mentales...?

- Tu mente quedó totalmente vulnerable durante la tortura, así que pude revisar... – Explicó Voldemort, sospechando cuál era el pensamiento de Harry. – Espero que esta tortura te ayude a recapacitar y a suprimir toda clase de remordimientos, Filldeserp, o la repetiré cuantas veces sea necesario... Hasta llegar al punto de realizarla.

Harry asintió en silencio, con la mente dándole vueltas ante la información recibida y el aturdimiento de su organismo ante el escarmiento que había tenido que soportar. Lo último que llegó a ver antes de que su visión se nublara y perdiera totalmente el conocimiento de la realidad fue como los brazos de Voldemort le rodeaban paternalmente, no permitiéndole caer de bruces al suelo y sosteniéndole con firmeza.

* * *

_Londres, 7 de Agosto de 2004_

_Horario: nueve y diez de la noche._

Ronald Weasley ingresó silenciosamente en el apartamento que compartía con su compañero de trabajo, Neville Longbottom. Prendió las luces y cerró la puerta con cautela, sin producir ningún sonido. Contempló la sala pensativamente mientras caminaba con tranquilidad por ella. Era sencilla y sin muchos lujos, a causa de las constantes mudanzas que se producían mensualmente. Había un gran ventanal en una de las paredes a su derecha, que poseía una perfecta vista a una de las avenidas principales de Londres, por donde miles de automóviles muggles pasaban diariamente.

Se sentó en un cómodo sillón carmesí y suspiró con nostalgia, al recordar una fecha que se avecinaba lánguidamente. 9 de Agosto... Un día que en cada año traía recuerdos, culpas, arrepentimientos y... silencios que no deberían efectuarse. Hacía siete años había cometido el único crimen de su vida; un crimen del cual nadie sabía que era culpable... Y seguiría siendo así, ya que de otra forma, si declarara, perdería la confianza y el cariño de Herm y de Neville, el soporte de la Orden y la libertad... Él nunca había querido hacerlo, pero... Se convirtió involuntariamente en otro Peter Pettigrew, en otro cobarde y traidor...

Pero en aquel momento, en el que se le preguntó por la vida o la muerte... Eligió la vida, condenando a otras dos con ese acto. Prefirió su propio pellejo antes de arriesgarse a perder todo por aquellos a los cuales quería. Había sido un error de adolescente... Pensó que por fin se valía por sí mismo, que lo que sucedía era mérito propio... Sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento... Nunca fue por él. Nunca le amenazaron porque fuera Ronald Weasley. No, lo hicieron porque él había sido el mejor amigo de Harry Potter y era otra forma de... otra forma de sublevarlo. De hacerle caer y desesperanzarse.

Y definitivamente lo obtuvieron.

**- Flash Back-**

_Londres, 8 de Agosto de 1997_

Era una hermosa y tranquila tarde de verano, lástima que ellos no pudieran disfrutarla jugando al Quidditch al aire libre, con aquella fresca brisa azotándolos en los rostros. Encerrados en el cuartel general de la Orden, ni siquiera podían ir a pasear al Callejón Diagon, porque se encontraban en tiempos de brutal guerra, donde nunca se sabía cuándo ni dónde sería el próximo ataque... Había pánico a salir y a no volver nunca más. Cada adiós que se pronunciaba escondía tras de sí el miedo de que fuera la última ocasión que pudieras decirles a tus seres queridos cuánto los amabas. Muchos preferían no hacerlo, sin saber lo que perdían con ello.

En esos momentos, él se hallaba en su habitación compartida con Harry, desde hacía ya tres años. No podía creer la rapidez con la cual los años habían transcurrido. Ahora tenía diecisiete años y cursaría su último año en Hogwarts, para luego dedicarse a su profesión de auror. Cuánto habían cambiado las cosas... Creía haber madurado y progresado. Pensaba que tenía un futuro y que había encontrado por fin su lugar.

Mientras veía a Harry, tendido sobre su cama, leyendo un libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que había comprado vía lechuza días anteriores, entró Herm en la habitación, sin ni siquiera preocuparse en llamar antes. Su rostro brillaba en felicidad y expectativa, con tres gruesas cartas en su mano derecha, la cual sacudía en el aire.

- ¡Llegaron los resultados de los exámenes! – Exclamó, como si dijera que Voldemort había sido destruido finalmente.

- ¡Qué emoción! – Dijo Ron sarcásticamente. Sin embargo, Harry cerró su libro al instante y se enderezó con interés.

_Cuántas cosas habían cambiado..._

Hermione repartió las cartas a sus correspondientes destinatarios y se sentó en la cama de Harry, al lado de él, para abrir su propio sobre. Al leer su contenido, una sonrisa de pura alegría y orgullo se formó en su bello rostro y no pudo evitar abrazar a Harry entre su emoción. Él rió suavemente ante su reacción y rompió el abrazo segundos después, para terminar de leer su correspondencia.

- Aprobé todas las materias. – Dijo Ron, aunque su rostro estaba demostrando cierta decepción. – Defensa y Encantamientos con Extraordinario, pero nuevamente he bajado el nivel en Pociones y Transformaciones. Tendré que esforzarme mucho para conseguir sitio en la Academia...

- Te ayudaré. – Se ofreció Hermione bondadosamente.

- Seguro que has sacado todo Extraordinario... – Murmuró Ron, con amarga burla. Ella negó con la cabeza.

- En Herbología he sacado un Aceptable... Lo mismo me ha sucedido con Astronomía... – Ron le miró auténticamente sorprendido.

- ¡Imposible! ¿A ti qué tal te ha ido, Harry? – Preguntó, desviando por primera vez su atención a su amigo, que había vuelto a agarrar el libro de Defensa.

Harry sonrió con entera suficiencia y satisfacción, señalándole a Hermione y a Ron la carta para que ellos mismos la leyeran. La joven fue más rápida que el pelirrojo y fue la primera en leerla, sin poder creer lo que veía. Su estupefacción fue correspondida por Ron, quien se quedó mirando a Harry boquiabierto.

- ¡¿Extraordinario en todo?! – Soltó Ron, lleno de envidia e incredulidad.

- Ajá. – Dijo Harry, como si fuera lo de menos.

- ¡Es grandioso, Harry! – Se apuró a decir Hermione, antes que Ron soltara algún otro comentario.

Granger volteó la carta tras ver que seguía. No se trataba de ninguna calificación extraviada ni ningún comentario de los directivos del colegio respecto a la perfección del alumno de Gryffindor, sino más bien le anunciaban su ascenso a Premio Anual, otorgado por los méritos académicos y morales a lo largo de sus seis años en Hogwarts y sus resultados en los últimos exámenes. Hermione no pudo evitar desilusionarse, al sentir que su deseo por tal mérito fue usurpado, y encima por uno de sus mejores amigos. No obstante, se alegraba por Harry: realmente lo merecía. No era tonta para no haber notado el esfuerzo y la atención que su amigo había comenzado a dedicarle a los estudios.

Por otra parte, seguramente Ron diría que no sólo había sido por eso, sino también porque él era Harry Potter y que contra él nunca nadie podría competir... Era el favorito de Dumbledore y el héroe idolatrado de la Comunidad Mágica...

- ¡Eres Premio Anual, Harry! Eso es excelente, te felicito. – Sonrió ella, algo forzosamente... Pero lo hizo. En cambio, los ojos de Ron demostraban su furia ante tal acontecimiento.

- Gracias, Hermione. – Contestó Harry, sin darle mucha importancia.

Continuaron hablando un rato más, aunque el trato fue frío y distante comparado con lo que había sido años anteriores su amistad. Desde hacía meses que Harry no les prestaba demasiada atención, y Ron había comenzado a apreciar otras amistades en vez de la del Niño que Vivió. Hermione no estaba segura qué había sido lo que había ocasionado tal acontecimiento, simplemente... ocurrió. Las lejanías habían deteriorado al trío, que en ese verano se había visto obligado a volver a verse las caras a todas horas. Hermione intentaba recomponer la amistad entre los tres, pero siendo ella la única que parecía querer que eso sucediera... Sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

Esa noche cenaron con el resto de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, a la cual pertenecían desde finales del curso pasado. Si bien no acudían a todas las reuniones ni estaban al tanto de todos los conocimientos que los miembros adultos de la misma manejaban, por lo menos estaban al tanto de la situación. Cabía decir que ante esto, Ron y Hermione estaban emocionados y agradecidos, pero Harry se mostraba indiferente para la extrañeza de todos y sospechas de algunos.

Así que Ron se halló solo aquella noche, acostado sobre su cama y contemplando el techo absortadamente. Harry debía estar vagando por los corredores de la casa, como solía hacer todas las noches hasta que decidía irse a dormir. Al fin de cuentas, la casa le pertenecía por ley desde que Sirius había muerto. No sólo la casa, sino una gran parte de la fortuna de los Black.

Fue entonces cuando algo insólito ocurrió. Una lechuza entró por la ventana, situada en lo alto de la habitación, y se dirigió hacia él. Ron la observó desconfiadamente, ya que nunca la había visto en el pasado. Era de pelaje completamente negro y ojos del mismo color. Traía una postal consigo. Lo raro de toda la situación era que la Orden solía revisar todo el correo entrante a los Cuarteles y se los daba en mano... Uhm... ¿Qué peligro podría llegar a haber? De seguro era alguna carta de Neville...

Tomó la postal y de inmediato, la lechuza emprendió vuelo y salió de la sala. Ron no pudo sentirse más confundido en ese momento. Observó la postal detalladamente, la abrió con cuidado, hasta encontrarse con un pergamino en blanco. Lo agarró y examinó detenidamente, pero no había nada escrito en él. Sacó la varita de su bolsillo y aplicó algunos hechizos reveladores de tinta invisible, pero tampoco funcionó. Por unos segundos, desconfió... Pero asombrado de sobremanera, decidió que era meramente un papel insignificante y lo quemó con un toque de varita, sin saber que eso era lo peor que podía hacer.

Se recostó nuevamente en la cama y sin más, se durmió.

* * *

_Caminaba por los acostumbrados pasillos de Hogwarts, con la vista fija en el frente. La gente que pasaba a su lado ni siquiera le observaba y mucho menos le dirigía la palabra. Continuó su camino hasta llegar al Gran Comedor. Chocó con varias personas, aunque ninguna hizo ningún gesto de disculpa o enojo, sencillamente se reincorporaban del choque y seguían. Sin Mirarle. Como sino existiera..._

_Corrió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde divisó a Hermione y Neville almorzando felizmente, comentando algo sobre un próximo examen de Defensa. Intentó hablarles, pero de su boca no salió ningún sonido. Probó varias veces, obteniendo el mismo resultado: mutismo. Entonces, decidió llamar la atención de Neville, golpeándolo suavemente en el hombro. Si no podía emitir ruido, el tacto debería funcionar... Sin embargo su amigo ni se inmutó. Movió su mano enfrente de los ojos de Hermione, pero ella le ignoró... o no le vio._

_Retrocedió unos pasos, sintiendo la desesperación nacer en el fondo de su alma. Era invisible e incorpóreo para los demás... No le escuchaban, ni le sentían. Era Nadie. Nadie en aquel mundo. Ninguna persona parecía estar preocupada por su ausencia... _

_Comenzó a correr hacia la salida, impulsado por su percepción. Esquivó a las personas, porque al no distinguirle, todos tropezaban con él, pero el golpe no les afectaba. En cambio, a él sí. Llegó a los terrenos, donde las voces y risas alegres no menguaron, sino que aumentaron su intensidad. Corrió y corrió, hasta llegar a orillas del lago. Se arrimó a éste, pensando que tal vez podría ver su reflejo allí. No obstante, el agua no reflejó nada diferente a lo de antes._

_Se sintió desfallecer. No tenía sentido seguir allí... Si absolutamente nadie le advertía. Estaba perdido, solo y... Alterado. No podía creer lo que veía, lo que razonaba, lo que sucedía..._

_Dejó que su instinto le guiara, no tenía nada que perder... No sabía qué hacer, ni le interesaba saber para qué le conducía su cuerpo a la orilla opuesta. Sólo supo que la velocidad de sus pasos incrementó para sitiar al lago rápidamente._

_Pero tan desatento iba que no vio el obstáculo que apareció en su camino. Una piedra grande y filosa, que le hizo caer de repente al suelo, dándose un buen golpe que le aturdió por completo. Sintió un ardor en su mejilla derecha y se llevó la mano allí; las yemas de sus dedos se mancharon de sangre fresca._

_Inconscientemente desvió sus ojos a la superficie del lago, donde su reflejo se asomó sorprendentemente. No era una imagen muy esperanzadora. Su rostro parecía estar más ojeroso y afligido, sus ojos azules profundos estaban más tristes y sus pecas no lucían tan simpáticas como solían ser. Su cabello caía sobre su cara sin gracia... sin vida._

_Una sombra lo cubrió. A través del reflejo en el agua, vio como un ser desconocido estaba detrás de él. Éste sacó una daga de su túnica y tomó impulso para atravesarle con ella. Ron intentó voltearse y defenderse, pero su cuerpo no captó la orden de su agobiado cerebro. Sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos y esperar hasta que el puñal le dañara, en un gesto cobarde y desolador._

_Sin embargo el golpe letal nunca llegó. Aguardó en vano, hasta que tuvo la valentía suficiente como para abrir los ojos y ver qué pasaba. Se halló en un escenario desemejante, donde las tinieblas abundaban y le rodeaban, sin dejarle escapatoria posible. Ahora más que nunca percibió la soledad, el dolor, la angustia... La desesperanza... Dentro y fuera de su corazón... La prisión que la Oscuridad ejercía sobre él. A penas podía moverse; sentía que se sofocaba porque el oxígeno que le brindaba la vida naturalmente escaseaba en aquel lugar._

_Fue entonces que una voz maléfica resonó en su mente._

- _Tú eres el siguiente, Ronald Weasley. Elige qué quieres: vivir o morir. Vivir requiere de sacrificios... Sólo te pediré que cumplas un mandato mío y perdonaré tu impertinencia. De otra forma, la muerte te perseguirá..._

Despertó, completamente asustado y desatinado. Su respiración estaba bastante agitada y un frío sudor cubría su frente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía esa clase de pesadillas donde, cuando se levantaba, estaba temblando involuntariamente. Además, nunca se había sentido tan confundido y desorientado...

Observó a su alrededor para verificar que se encontraba en la habitación de los Cuarteles. Del lado opuesto se hallaba Harry, descansando plácidamente, sin ninguna pesadilla acosándolo al parecer. Ahora entendía cómo se sentía su amigo cada vez que sueños que aparentaban ser tan reales le atacaban. No había equilibrio entre la realidad y la fantasía.

Igualmente, sabía que todo había sido producto de su imaginación. Seguramente era un deseo de su inconciente, de querer ser parte de la acción y no un personaje secundario.

Se incorporó lentamente de la cama y se dirigió al baño, para enjuagarse la cara e intentar revivir su espíritu. Resultó en vano y, al alzar la vista hacia el espejo, vio allí su imagen. Tuvo que aferrarse al mueble más cercano para no caer al suelo de la terrible impresión que le dio.

_Había un corte profundo en su mejilla derecha..._

¿Había...? ¿Había sido real... o mientras dormía, se había cortado inconscientemente con algún objeto?

* * *

_Londres, 9 de Agosto de 1997_

- Ey, Ron, ¿cómo te hiciste ese corte? Tiene un aspecto bastante feo... ¿Ron, me estás escuchando...?

Estaban desayunando junto algunos miembros de la Orden. Hermione le observaba con leve preocupación, pero él no despegaba su mirada de su plato de comida, absorto en sus pensamientos. Estaba más pálido que de costumbre y lucía desanimado mientras revolvía su desayuno, sin probar bocado. El corte en la mejilla había cicatrizado con auténtica rapidez, aunque ese sector de su piel estuviera más oscuro.

No lograba quitarse de la mente el maldito sueño. Las últimas palabras que le habían dado por concluido resonaban aún en su mente, una y otra vez... Como exigiéndole que se decidiera e hiciera lo que aún no se le había pedido. Su estómago estaba contraído en el miedo y la culpabilidad. No sabía a qué se debía el último, pero...

- Buen día.

Harry entró en ese momento a la cocina. Todos los presentes le sonrieron y contestaron su saludo, a la vez que la señora Weasley le entregaba su desayuno, que Harry agradeció con una inclinación de la cabeza. Se sentó enfrente de Ron y éste vio que lucía muchísimo mejor que días anteriores. Parecía más feliz... O complacido, tal vez...

Le irritaba mucho como todos parecían respetar a Harry y como el mundo se detenía cuando aparecía. Si antes había logrado que Hermione se preocupara por él, ahora lo daba por perdido. Todos felicitaban a Harry constantemente por haber conseguido ser Premio Anual, sobre todo Remus. Les parecía sorprendente como el muchacho parecía haberse repuesto de la muerte de su padrino y mejoraba cada día más sus habilidades. Todo eso le parecía muy suspicaz a Ron, quien intentaba mantenerse lo más distante posible del asunto.

A su lado, Remus y Tonks conversaban sobre temas del ministerio, mientras que en la punta de la mesa, Mundungus intercambiaba opiniones con Arthur sobre los calderos confeccionados en la actualidad. Hermione ahora escuchaba con atención una explicación que Harry le estaba brindando sobre uno de los puntos de sus deberes de Historia de la Magia. A Ron le pareció sorprendente como Hermione había olvidado de repente su curiosidad respecto a la herida en la mejilla. Casi le parecía estar reviviendo el sueño, al ver que ni Harry ni Hermione le prestaban atención.

En ese preciso instante, los ojos esmeraldas de Potter se desviaron en su dirección y le miraron durante escasos instantes, inspirando cierta arrogancia. Ron frunció el entrecejo; le daba la impresión con esa ojeada de que Harry sabía algo que él no. Una ligera sospecha se formó en su mente. ¿Estaría relacionado con el sueño...? ¿Por qué Potter estaba tan complacido esa mañana?

Le gustaría que todo fuera como antes... Que Harry fuera su mejor amigo, aquel con el que pudiera pasar agradables momentos y se divirtiera, con quien podría contar cada vez que tuviera algún conflicto y siempre de alguna forma... todo se volviera a iluminar. Pero esos tiempos formaban parte de un pasado atascado en el tiempo. Ya no podía confiar en Harry, porque ya no era el mismo de antes. Ahora parecía ser una versión de Hermione masculino, todo el tiempo leyendo y hablando tan políticamente. Y aún peor. Frío y reservado. Hasta tal vez, cuando estaba de malhumor, irónico. Y ese Harry ya no era compatible con Ron.

Diablos. Tampoco podía escribirle a Neville... La Orden a duras penas le dejaba comunicarse con él, por la posibilidad de que el correo fuera interceptado. Suspiró. Tampoco quería hablar de su sueño con Hermione, pero necesitaba a alguien... Alguien con el cual descargar sus sospechas. Observó los rostros de los miembros de la Orden. No. Ellos no eran lo que requería.

- ¿Has terminado de desayunar, Ron?

- ¿Ah? – Volvió a la realidad. Hermione le hablaba desde la puerta de la cocina. A su lado estaba Harry.

- Con Harry, nos vamos a la biblioteca. ¿Nos vemos allí?

Sin darle tiempo a responder, el dúo salió de la sala, desinteresado en lo que él tuviera que decirles.

* * *

Maldijo a Snape por décima quinta vez en tres minutos. No lograba concentrarse y el condenado profesor de pociones les había enviado toneladas de deberes, que contenían complejos ejercicios que en aquel momento de confusión se le hacían imposibles de resolver. Necesitaba terminar pronto con esa parte de los deberes o sino se pasaría el resto del verano haciéndolos.

Hermione parecía estar ocupada con sus propios problemas en los deberes de Herbología y Harry se encontraba a pocos metros de él, leyendo tranquilamente un libro de Transformaciones avanzadas. Podría haber acudido a él, preguntarle sus dudas y todo estaría resuelto. Pero su orgullo podía más y no quería que los demás dijeran que el joven Potter sabía y podía más que él. ¡Eso no era cierto!

Golpeó con fuerza el libro de pociones con el puño de su mano izquierda. Su frustración era inmensa y odiaba sentirse ignorante e inhábil. Respiró hondo, procurando controlar su temperamento... Sin conseguirlo una vez más. No importaba cuantas veces la gente le advirtiera: su inclinación por reaccionar antes de pensar seguía siendo indomable y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Cerró los ojos y en pocos segundos, sin proponérselo, ingresó en un estado de ensoñación. Entre todo el lío de ideas y pensamientos, sólo una frase era la líder: Nada Importaba Ya. Toda emoción se dispersó de su alma cuando logró que la realidad perdiera sentido y dejó de sentir su cuerpo por alguna extraña razón. Liberó toda clase de tensión y malhumor. Simplemente, se dejó llevar y dominar por aquella estupefacta paz.

Su respiración se armonizó con los aromas paradójicos del ambiente. Sonidos insólitos zumbaron en sus oídos mientras una brisa fresca parecía suspirar sobre su rostro.

- _Tienes diez horas para decidirte, Weasley. _

Ron, al estar tan fuera de la realidad, le costó comprender a lo que la ignota voz se refería. Pero pronto lo descifró. Sin embargo, no sabía de dónde provenían esas palabras. ¿Estaban grabadas en su mente o alguien, cerca de él, las estaba pronunciando? No sabía, no encontraba el orden a las circunstancias.

- _Si aceptas, dirígete hoy a la medianoche a Regent's Park, con tu varita y obviamente, sin avisarle a nadie. Sino aceptas, simplemente prepárate, porque tus días estarán contados._

La sensación de ensueño desapareció en ese momento. Pestañeó varias veces, hasta reconocer la biblioteca de los Cuarteles; el libro de pociones estaba abierto enfrente de él, pero lo omitió por completo. El pánico le irrumpía y escuchaba su propia respiración, siendo dificultosamente elaborada. Se puso de pie y observó sus manos, que temblaban ligeramente. Las horrorosas palabras silbaban en su mente como una sentencia.

Tenía que elegir. Blanco o negro. No había ninguna clase de gris en las opciones. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo... tenía el poder sobre su propio destino. No sabía si eso le alegraba ahora. ¿Por qué mejor no le avisaba a la Orden de lo que le estaba sucediendo? ¿Le creerían? ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Quién era el que le estaba intimidando?

Si la Orden había creído tantas veces en los sueños de Harry, ¿por qué no en él? No obstante... Repensó la idea. Él no era el Niño que Vivió. Él no tenía ninguna clase de conexión con Voldemort. Él no era un factor importante en la Guerra Mágica. ¿Por qué alguien debería amenazarle? ¿Cuánto podría llegar a valer su vida ante los ojos de la Orden? Tal vez el sueño había sido una ilusión de él y aquella voz era una secuela de su obsesión...

Si ni siquiera él mismo se creía, ¿cómo podría presentarse ante la Orden? Si todo llegaba a ser mentira, quedaría como un idiota ante los ojos de todos. Un adolescente que quería llamar la atención y que encima, ponía en riesgo la vida de tantos con esas fantasías...

Era un hecho. Debía acudir a Regent's Park y comprobar cuál era la verdad. Y si el caso se daba, quién estaba detrás de su vida y por qué.

- Ron, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Hermione. Miró a su alrededor para encontrarse con el entrecejo fruncido de Hermione y una sonrisa altiva de Harry.

- Sí, no sé porqué lo preguntas. – Mintió descaradamente mientras cerraba el libro de pociones y guardaba sus pergaminos. – Todo está perfectamente.

Hermione quiso replicar, pero Ron no le dio tiempo y salió de la biblioteca, desinteresado en lo que ella tuviera que decirle; exactamente la misma manera que habían usado Granger y Potter a la mañana.

* * *

Se aseguró de que su varita mágica estuviera perfectamente colocada en su cinturón. Volvió a verse en el espejo una vez más, para asesorarse de que todo estuviera en su respectivo lugar. Vestía ropas muggles para no llamar la atención, a pesar de que a medianoche estaba convencido de que nadie podría divisarle en aquel parque, al cual sólo había acudido una vez. No lo recordaba muy bien, ya que esa visita había sido cuando era un infante y... no había nada interesante que conmemorar.

Nunca más había vuelto a ir y tampoco era lo mejor en aquellos tiempos de guerra. Si se ponía a pensarlo con más detenimiento, no debería acudir a la cita. Era demasiado arriesgado. Sin embargo, esa era su oportunidad. Había utilizado las horas que habían restado entre su decisión y las doce de la noche para averiguar dónde estaba el parque, cómo podía llegar fácilmente y qué haría para que nadie se percatara de su ausencia. Sobre todo Harry, ya que él era el único que a esa hora podría indagarse dónde estaba al ver su cama desocupada.

¿Cuánta mala suerte podría tener? Potter no se preocuparía por él y si lo hacía, simplemente estropearía todo. Como medida de prevención, se ingenió con un par de hechizos para fingir que estaba durmiendo, cuando en realidad sólo estaba dejando una réplica de sí mismo en Grimmauld Place. Ya había cumplido los diecisiete años: podía hacer cuánta mala quisiera sin que el Ministerio le recriminara nada.

Salió de la habitación sigilosamente. Descendió las escaleras que, según su opinión, eran las más crujientes que había visto en su vida. Tuvo que estudiar en qué lugar exacto pisar para no producir más ruido del adecuado y eso era una misión imposible. No obstante, cuando finalmente llegó al hall, tuvo que rectificarse. Era aún más imposible que nadie le viera, cuando en la cocina se hallaban congregados miembros de la Orden del Fénix, en una reunión clandestina dedicada a asuntos que a ellos, como jóvenes, no les incumbía directamente. Escuchaba las diferentes voces discutiendo y se estremeció.

Si todo salía bien, volvería antes de que cualquiera de todos ellos se diera cuenta de su escapada. Pero, ¿y sino volvía a tiempo? ¿Qué sucedería entonces?

No quiso pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón la bolsita que contenía los polvos flu. Se encaminó hacia la chimenea y arrojó algunos al fuego. Suspiró con lentitud, procurando mentalizarse en lo que iba a hacer. Iba a abandonar la seguridad de la Orden, de Dumbledore... Sólo para averiguar el por qué y quién le estaba amenazando. ¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro que valía la pena arriesgarse de esa forma?

Sólo le quedaba una manera de saberlo y esa misma era ir, sin acobardarse, al encuentro. Ron murmuró su destino e instantáneamente desapareció de los Cuarteles de la Orden, sin percatarse que fríos ojos verdes habían estado contemplando cada movimiento suyo desde un rincón aislado de la habitación.

Regent's Park, situado al norte del West End, incluía una retícula urbana clasicista y grandes terrazas residenciales; estaba rodeado de elegantes edificios en el que se encontraba el Zoological Gardens (el Zoológico de Londres.) Abarcaba unas cuantas manzanas y Ron se sorprendió ante la magnitud de la visión. No esperaba encontrarse en un lugar tan grande y particular, que no se asimilaba para nada a su imagen mental del mismo.

Para llegar al lugar había tenido que hacer escala en el Caldero Chorreante, donde había tenido que moverse con mucha precaución, ya que no era actualmente el mejor lugar para estar a las noches. Sin embargo, no había podido evitarlo. Era el único lugar que conocía que estaba conectado con la Red Flu. De allí tomó el Autobús Noctámbulo, que le condujo inmediatamente.

Recién en ese momento se cuestionó cómo iba a encontrar a su acechador en semejante lugar, además teniendo en cuenta que no tenía ninguna pista de su apariencia física. Miró su reloj de muñeca y descubrió que se había presentado minutos antes de lo acordado. No sabía si eso le daba ventaja alguna.

Caminó para adentrarse en el parque. Se detuvo frente a un alto farol que iluminaba la zona. Grandes árboles le rodeaban a los lados. De haber sido de día, hubiera agradecido la agradable sombra que ellos podrían haberle brindado, no obstante sólo le produjeron cierto temor. Era como estar cercado y oscurecido.

Volviendo al tema de importancia... ¿cómo encontraría a su acechador?

- No es tu misión encontrarme, sino la mía. – Contestó una voz masculina detrás de él.

Ron se giró ciento ochenta grados para encontrarse con un individuo encapuchado. Su rostro no estaba dentro de su campo de visión. Pero analizando la postura de su cuerpo, Ron pudo adivinar la arrogancia y seguridad que demostraba. Podría haberse burlado, sin embargo, estando él en desventaja, le causó una terrible vacilación. Sin saber a qué, sintió miedo y debilidad.

- Son los débiles como tú los que me dan asco, pero que son extremadamente útiles en situaciones como éstas.

El pelirrojo no tuvo tiempo para enojarse ante aquella subestimación. El hombre caminó los pasos que le separaban de Ron y éste finalmente pudo apreciar sus facciones, sólo para seguirle causando terror ante lo que vio: un pálido rostro, cubierto de frialdad, con poderosos ojos escarlatas. Esos ojos que nunca había visto, pero de los que sí había escuchado hablar. Y ninguno de esos comentarios había sido mentira.

Eran ojos que consumían todo clase de valentía o rebelión que podrías haber logrado tener; ojos que reflejaban una hambrienta ambición, un deseo interminable de venganza y corrupción. Brillaban de poder, de auténtico poder, que nunca antes había observado en nadie. Ni siquiera los simpáticos ojos azules de Dumbledore podrían haber inspirado tanto en ese pequeñísimo instante...

Sintió pánico. Puro pánico. Retrocedió unos pasos, sin querer darle crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Sin querer pensar que había cometido la más grande de las locuras al dirigirse directamente al Dark Lord, pensando que podría él solo contra él. Una sonrisa burlona se expandió por el rostro de Voldemort, al apreciar la vulnerabilidad de su víctima.

- ¿Cuál es tu elección, Weasley?

¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué el Dark Lord estaba precisamente detrás de él? ¡Él no había hecho nada que hubiera afectado directamente a sus planes! Aunque sea, no más de lo que Potter había hecho, o algún auror del ministerio... ¿Por qué él?

- No creo que estés en la situación más beneficiosa para preguntar, ¿no, Weasley?

No podía creerle a sus oídos tampoco. Era un idiota. Había sido un completo idiota. Iba a morir y no había vuelta atrás. Iba A Morir.

- No necesariamente tienes que morir.

Sus ojos celestes se abrieron en asombro. ¿El Innombrable le estaba...? ¿Le estaba leyendo la mente, sin ni siquiera tener contacto visual...?

- Con la mente tan frágil como la que tienes, no deberías extrañarte. Ahora, responde. – Sus ojos rojos destellaron en maldad. Ron cerró los suyos con fuerza, para reunir todas las energías necesarias para lo que iba a decir.

- ¿Qué debo hacer en caso de querer vivir?

- Eso sólo lo sabrás si es lo que eliges. – No se extrañó ante la respuesta. ¿Qué más podía esperar del mago tenebroso más poderoso de la historia?

¿Valía la pena morir en aquel lugar? ¿Valía la pena haber desperdiciado diecisiete años en una causa que nunca llegaría a cumplir? ¿Valía la pena morir, cuando se le estaba dando otra oportunidad? Otra oportunidad que costaría mucho, pero... No más que su propia existencia, ¿verdad?

- Vivir.

En aquel momento, no supo lo que aquella insignificante palabra simbolizaba. No supo cuánto pagaría por ella ni cuanta culpa debería llevar su alma a partir de ese día. No obstante, nunca sabría que sus actos serían la causa principal del encadenamiento de una de las tragedias más revolucionarias de la Comunidad Mágica. Nunca se creyó culpable de ese crimen. Nadie se creyó culpable de ese crimen. Pero sí había habido uno detrás de toda la Decisión.

* * *

_Entró en la casa mencionada en el mapa, utilizando un encantamiento sobre la cerradura de la puerta principal. Su misión era sencilla: liquidar a los dos habitantes. Hasta podía dejarlos con vida, pero asegurándose de que nunca más vieran coherentemente la luz del sol. No pudo menos que sentirse sucio al seguir semejante orden. Por aquella mínima hora, se sintió un mortífago. Sin posibilidad de elegir qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. No podía contradecir al Dark Lord. No estaba dentro de su poder. Por lo menos no había tenido que besar la túnica de aquel desquiciado ser... Tan sólo cumplir ese mandato y sería libre._

_Se dirigió con total sigilo al living de la casa. Todas las luces estaban apagadas y parecía que aquellos muggles estaban dormidos. No pudo menos que sentirse nervioso. Iba a asesinar a dos indefensos muggles. A dos personas que no tendrían medios para defenderse de él. Observó el frasco que el Dark Lord le había dado. Contenía un veneno mortal. Era instantáneo. Si lograba que no se percataran de su presencia, morirían sin saberlo... Durmiendo Eternamente._

_Conjuró un lumos y con la poca luz que le otorgaba su varita, comenzó a subir los escalones que le transportarían al piso superior, donde de seguro estarían las habitaciones. Sus pasos eran inexactos, ya que todo su cuerpo temblaba. Se mordió el labio inferior para intentar concentrarse en sostener firmemente la varita._

- _¿Hermione? ¿Eres tú?_

_La voz de una mujer adulta. No obstante, eso no fue lo que shockeó a Ron. No... ¿La mujer le había llamado Hermione? ¿Cuántas Hermione podían existir en Londres?_

_Volteó a ver a la señora que en ese mismo instante, salía de su dormitorio en ropas de dormir, pensando que era su hija la que estaba andando por el pasillo. El rostro repleto de expectativa por parte de la mujer se nubló en confusión y temor al ver a un joven desconocido, apuntándole con una varita. La mujer le miró fijamente. Ella sabía que lo había visto anteriormente, pero no sabía dónde..._

_Y Ron también supo que la había visto antes. ¡Era la madre de Hermione! Tenía el mismo cabello de su amiga: castaño enmarañado. Aunque sus ojos eran negros y no almendrados como la muchacha promedio de Hogwarts. _

_Sintió el pánico surgir nuevamente en el fondo de su ser. Tenía que matar a los padres de Hermione. De su mejor amiga. Sólo porque él quería vivir. ¿Por qué? ¡Eso era injusto! Era... cruel... Vagas lágrimas nacieron de sus ojos. Lágrimas que recorrieron su rostro con suavidad._

- _Señora Granger..._

- _¿Quién eres?_

_Congregó todo su valor y realizó un Desmaius. La mujer cayó inconsciente al suelo._

_Abrió la puerta por la cual la Señora Granger había salido anteriormente e ingresó en la habitación. Se encontró con un ambiente estremecedor. Un ambiente que tenía una fragancia familiar, con la que usualmente convivía. Se adivinaba que se trataba del dormitorio de una joven, por los colores vivaces que lo decoraban y el estilo de los muebles dispuestos. Además, al dirigirse a la biblioteca situada en un rincón de la misma, advirtió la presencia de una enorme variedad de libros muggles y mágicos. Definitivamente era la cámara de Hermione._

_Caminó pesadamente hacia la cama y acarició la colcha con añoranza y tristeza. Hermione iba a odiarlo, le detestaría con todo su poder... Cada parte de su ser se estrujaba en arrepentimiento por lo que iba a hacer, pero nada de eso servía ya. Debía ejecutar el asesinato o nada más valdría la pena. Todo acabaría. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero... _

_Salió de allí rápidamente y entró en la siguiente habitación, ignorando el cuerpo que dormía en el suelo del pasillo. Estaba decidido y preparado. Lo que sucedería lo cargaría sobre sus hombros el resto de su vida, ya lo sabía. _

_Allí estaba el padre de Hermione, descansando pasivamente en la cama matrimonial, sin saber que su futuro asesino avanzaba hacia él y examinaba su estado. Ron se ubicó a su lado, suavemente le abrió la boca, lo inclinó hacia delante y apoyó la abertura del frasco del veneno sobre sus labios. Inspiró profundamente antes de jalar el frasco y taparle la nariz para obligarlo a beber todo el líquido, sin desperdiciar una sola gota. _

_El hombre tosió fuertemente una vez que el tóxico se incorporó a su organismo y Ron lo acostó nuevamente sobre la cama. Observó los síntomas del veneno, sin verlo realmente. Todo su mundo se nublaba. No pensaba coherentemente. No quería pensar en lo que había realizado. El Señor Granger comenzó a estremecerse vigorosamente, ante el súbito aumento de fiebre. Gimió entre sus agitados sueños y Ron pudo ver el dolor en sus facciones. No soportando la cruda realidad que se le presentaba, se retiró del dormitorio sin mirar atrás._

_Ahora sólo le quedaba la señora Granger. Contempló su cuerpo, tendido en el suelo. No obstante, no daba más. No quería que el dolor de su alma se duplicara. No... Estaba carente de fuerzas. La mujer frente a él no merecía morir. No merecía el destino que le querían imponer. Cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras gruesas lágrimas bañaban su rostro. _

- _Eres débil. – Dijo alguien detrás de él. ¿Por qué siempre lo tenían que agarrar desprevenido? - ¿No te sientes con las fuerzas para hacer un simple Cruciatus? Ah..._

_Ron volteó a ver. ¿Quién más podría ser tan despiadada para decir esas palabras? Bellatrix Lestrange sonreía con cinismo y una locura desequilibrada. Listo. No había nada más que hacer... El papel principal pasaba ahora a ella._

- _Bien, te mostraré. Tal vez así aprendes lo que es servir al Dark Lord. ¡Crucio!_

_La señora Granger gritó y gritó en dolor. Lloró desaforadamente, suplicó... Cada trozo de su alma quedó desparramado sobre el suelo de madera, al igual que su sangre y sus piadosas lágrimas. Lo sintió una, dos... hasta tres veces. O más. Ron ya no tenía conciencia de lo que sucedía... _

_Ese era el precio de su vida._

* * *

Irrumpió en su habitación del Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix media hora más tarde de la masacre. Tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar. Nadie se había dado cuenta de su ausencia, o eso parecía al no haber nadie esperándolo en el hall de entrada. No obstante, estaba equivocado. Sí había una persona que había advertido su huida y esa era justamente una de las que no quería que se enterara del asunto.

Al entrar a la habitación, se asustó de sobremanera cuando distinguió a Harry tendido sobre su cama, con ropas de dormir de verano, leyendo el mismo libro de defensa que el día anterior. Parecía muy concentrado en su lectura, sin embargo levantó la vista del libro cuando escuchó el rechinar de la puerta. Le miró con solemnidad, de tal forma que inspiraba saber más de lo que Ron pensaba.

- ¿Qué haces despierto? – Harry levantó una ceja ante la brusca pregunta de Ron.

- ¿No puedo? – Replicó. – Al fin de cuentas, es mi casa, ¿no? – Ron le miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

- ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

- Tengo insomnio y además, estoy ansioso por terminar este libro. Es realmente muy bueno, deberías leerlo... – Ron le dirigió una elocuente mirada.

- Pareces Hermione.

Escuchar el nombre de su amiga salir de sus propios labios le causó un espasmo de dolor. La culpabilidad que le consumía... Harry pareció reparar en la mueca de dolor y fluctuación que se originó en el rostro del pelirrojo. Le observó con detenimiento y terminó levantando la otra ceja.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó en tono sugerente.

- No, ¿debería? – Ron esquivó la pregunta. Aunque sino se hubiese esforzado tanto en no hacerlo, Harry le hubiera sonreído con astucia.

- Tal vez el hecho de que no hayas estado en la habitación durante más de una hora sea alarmante, ¿verdad?

Ron abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo responder nada coherente. Apretó los labios y esperó a que Harry terminara su acusación. Ante esto, el chico dorado de Dumbledore desvió su mirada a la ventana de la habitación y por unos minutos se mantuvo en silencio, cosa que irritó e impacientó infinitamente a Weasley. ¿Sabría realmente Potter lo que había sucedido o simplemente estaba actuando?

- ¿Dónde has estado? – Cuestionó Harry directamente, dejando su libro para centralizar su plena atención en la conversación. Ron hubiera deseado que siguiera leyendo y le ignorara como siempre.

- Vagando por la casa. Tú lo haces, ¿no? – Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron ante su vaga respuesta.

- Si hubieras estado vagando por la casa, _alguien_ te hubiera visto. – Acusó.

Sus palabras golpearon a Ron. Eso significaba que Harry había estado preguntando a los diferentes miembros de la Orden si sabían dónde se hallaba él... ¿Qué protección podría tener ante esto? ¿Quién podría mentir por él, para testificar que había estado en Grimmauld Place?

- No, es que estaba en una de las salas del ático. En esas que nadie entra, tú sabes... – Harry le miró con sospecha. No obstante, Ron intentó aparentar la mayor seguridad posible y añadió: - En todo caso, ¿por qué te inquieta dónde haya estado yo? – Los ojos verdes de Harry se oscurecieron ante su pregunta y suspiró.

- Tienes razón. Creo que no debo pensar que todos querrán ser héroes en esta guerra como yo, ¿verdad? – Con otro suspiro, Harry bajó su mirada a las sábanas de su cama. – Buenas noches.

Sin embargo, la sensación que tenía Ron de que Harry sabía más de lo que decía se ensanchó con sus palabras. Pero... ¿cómo podía saber Potter lo que él había efectuado esa noche?

* * *

_Londres, 10 de Agosto de 1997._

- Hubo un ataque de mortífagos en las cercanías del Regent's Park. – Informó Dumbledore, mirando alternativamente a Harry, Hermione y Ron, quienes no sabían porqué aquella noticia les concernía para formar parte de una reunión privada en la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place. Sin embargo, Hermione se ladeó al escuchar sus palabras.

- Sólo atacaron a una casa. – El director de Hogwarts suspiró con nostalgia. – Tu padre está muerto, Hermione, y tu madre está en grave estado. Ahora se encuentra en San Mungo...

Hermione palideció funestamente cuando la noticia devastadora surgió de los labios del profesor Dumbledore, sentado enfrente de ella. Sintió una parte de su alma desgarrarse dolorosamente y un inmenso vacío rellenó la amargura de su corazón. Silenciosas lágrimas nacieron de sus ojos almendrados, que en ese instante perdieron toda clase de brillo de felicidad y esperanza. No podía creerlo. No quería creerlo.

Perdió la estabilidad de su cuerpo y no tardó en percibir unas frías manos sostenerla para que no se golpeara contra el suelo. No, en realidad no las sintió. Su mente estaba en otro mundo, demasiado lejos para darse cuenta de lo que estaba viviendo.

- No puede ser... – Gimió.

Ese dolor era mucho más de lo que podía soportar. Era mucho más de lo que cualquier Cruciatus podría ocasionarle: iba más allá de cualquier herida física. Esto marcaba su corazón. Su pasado, su presente y su futuro.

- Herm... Herm...

Escuchó en la lejanía que una hipnótica voz la llamaba. Al abrir sus ojos de nuevo, vio unos luceros verdes mirarle fijamente. Él le tomó de la barbilla y le levantó la cabeza imperiosamente. Hermione no quería llorar; no enfrente de ellos. Debía ser fuerte... Debía ahogar esa... esa agonía sólo unos instantes. Ya podría llorar sola, podría desahogarse consigo misma. No podía fallarles a ellos. A Harry, a Ron, a la Orden... Debía ser fuerte...

- No sientas vergüenza de tu sufrimiento. – Murmuró Harry, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla cariñosamente y le retiraba las lágrimas. – Llora.

Como si esas palabras fueran la llave a su alma, sus sollozos aumentaron su intensidad y se aferró a Harry en un repentino arrebato de necesidad de consuelo. Le abrazó con desesperación, como temiendo que él también desapareciera, y se refugió en su pecho, para aislarse de la realidad. Se sentía tan vulnerable... No obstante, en brazos de Harry, estaba protegida. Estaba reflejada en sus ojos, en su invisible oscuridad... Él la entendía como nadie. Él sabía reconfrontarla. Él... Él era su mundo, lo único que le quedaba ya.

A Harry, al verla llorar, se le produjo un nudo en la garganta por la amargura. Podía tolerar el llanto de cualquier persona, menos el de Hermione. Ella era la única que alguna vez había llegado a cavar tan fondo en él para conocerlo íntegramente, era la única que tal vez siempre había estado de su lado, buscando su bienestar. No merecía algo así. Ella era la más inocente de las inocentes. No debería estar en esa guerra, donde las traiciones y mentiras eran frecuentes, donde los odios y furias abundaban... Ella era demasiado pura para eso.

Harry sabía lo que dolía perder a un padre... Lo había vivido agudamente con la muerte de Sirius. Con él, todo su mundo se había perdido y distorsionado. Con su muerte, todo dejó de tener sentido. Todo dejó de importar. Se olvidó de sus ideales y lealtades. Se olvidó del pasado... Simplemente por su deseo de un presente más beneficioso para su propia persona. Donde él mismo hiciera sus propias decisiones, correctas o no. No le temía a la muerte. No tenía nada que derrochar.

Nada, salvo Hermione. La abrazó más fuerte contra sí y pasó su mano por sus cabellos castaños. Por encima del hombro de ella, vio a Dumbledore observar tranquilamente la escena, mientras desenvolvía el envoltorio de un caramelo de limón y sintió el profundo odio que reservaba sólo para él renacer de lo más profundo de su espíritu. Sólo Dumbledore podía estar tan calmado en una situación como esa... No, no era _calmado_ la palabra idónea para describirlo, sino _indiferente..._ Como si no le interesara la muerte del padre de Hermione o lo destrozada que se hallaba la joven. Oh, claro... Ella _no_ era parte fundamental de la guerra, ¿para qué agitarse?

Lo que el vejete no sabía era que ella _s_ formaba parte de esa Guerra. Pero tardaría años en descubrirlo, si su ceguera no le llevaba antes a la muerte. Se arrepentiría de todo lo que le estaba haciendo a Herm y a él... Se arrepentiría de no haber descifrado el magnífico potencial de la muchacha Granger y de haber medido más su propia actitud. Lo juró por su sangre.

Desvió su mirada a Ron, que permanecía como una piedra del otro lado de la mesa. Sin saber qué hacer. Dónde mirar. Qué decir. Y Harry adivinó que no se debía a lo triste de la situación que se escapaba de su comprensión, sino de un sentimiento mucho más oscuro y estridente. La Culpa.

Las piezas de un rompecabezas finalizaron la ubicación en la mente de Harry. Ahora la imagen representada se veía nítida. El asesino del padre de Hermione estaba a pocos metros de él. Lo sabía. Tal vez no tuviera datos veraces, no obstante su intuición se lo comunicaba. Los cabos sueltos de esos días por fin habían encontrado su lugar.

Miró a la débil figura entre sus brazos y su estómago se oprimió. No podía hacerle eso a Hermione. No podía acusar a Ron sin pruebas... Tampoco era el momento. Lo charlaría con él y... De allí vería cómo accionaría. Estaba dividido entre la lealtad que le debía a Hermione y la antigua que había poseído con Ron. Tal vez no era lo mejor que la muchacha supiera del homicida de su padre... Sería una verdad demasiado dura para ella.

El tiempo le diría.

* * *

- ¿Querías hablar conmigo? – Preguntó Ron, entrando nuevamente en la habitación que compartía con Harry, horas más tarde de la charla que habían tenido con Dumbledore.

Allí estaba su compañero, aguardando ansiosamente su llegada. O lo más ansiosamente que uno podía imaginarse a un Harry Potter calculador, sereno e inteligente.

- Así es. – Respondió Harry, elevando sus ojos al nivel de los de Ron para lanzarle una mirada glacial.

Se incomodó de sobremanera ante eso y esquivó por largos minutos los ojos de Harry, fingiendo que contemplaba por la ventana el deslucido paisaje que les circundaba. En realidad, estaba tratando de prepararse para la alargada conversación que sabía que tendría con su ex mejor amigo; preparando excusas y mentiras, coartadas creíbles... Porque sospechaba que Potter había deducido quién era el verdadero culpable de la muerte del padre de Hermione y la gravedad del estado de la madre.

Harry se reincorporó de la cama y caminó lentamente hacia él, inspeccionándolo escrupulosamente en el trayecto. Era como si esperara que de repente Ron chillara y le contara toda la historia, sin necesidad de preguntar o forzarlo. No, eso no era lo que pretendía Harry. Sus razones estaban ligadas con algo más profundo: la Legeremancia. Sin embargo, Weasley no sospechaba de eso.

- Sabes tan bien como yo que Hermione necesita de nosotros en este momento tan arduo de su vida. Sería bueno que dejáramos nuestras diferencias de lado, aunque sea mientras estemos en Grimmauld Place... ¿No estás de acuerdo?

Ron le miró fijamente, sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir Potter. Y eso era justamente lo que había querido ocasionar el Niño que Vivió: las emociones como la sorpresa, el dolor o la furia eran las que más fácilmente te permitían ingresar a la mente del individuo; eran denominadas como la debilidad, al fin de cuentas... Por eso Harry había trabajado tanto en suprimirlas de su propio ser.

Una vez que tuvo una superficial intrusión a la mente del pelirrojo (sin que éste se diera cuenta, obviamente), empezó a indagar sobre los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, buscando los conceptos claves. Vio imágenes aisladas, sin sentido, que le obstaculizaban la comprensión de todo el hecho. Demasiadas emociones juntas: dolor, arrepentimiento, vergüenza, ira... Fue tal la corriente de sentimiento que Harry sintió una virulenta opresión en el pecho y tuvo que salir momentáneamente de la mente de su compañero antes de que sus propias barreras mentales menguaran.

Ronald vio a Harry agitarse repentinamente, respirando entrecortadamente y mirándolo con concentración y hasta tal vez... asqueado. Aunque eso último ya era algo más relacionado con su propia imaginación: Potter tan sólo estaba buscando anular los recuerdos que las efigies vistas le acarrearon. A pesar de eso, no pudo evitar extrañarse ante el cambio del estado del Golden-boy. ¿Qué le sucedía ahora?

- Tú... ¿Tú habías visto a los señores Granger recientemente? – Preguntó Harry, con los ojos fijos en el vacío. Ron frunció el entrecejo ante tan repentino cambio de tema.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Ron no tenía forma de saber que Harry estaba viendo los rostros de los padres de Hermione a través de su mente.

- Nunca hablé con ellos... Aunque sea, nunca entablé con ellos una conversación avanzada. Hermione siempre me había insistido en que tenía que hacerlo, que estaban muy interesados en conocer al amigo de su hija... Es una pena que no le haya hecho caso, ¿no crees?

El pelirrojo sintió una furia profunda surgir del fondo de su ser. Si quería usar el término apropiado para definirlo, sería envidia. Hermione _nunca_ le había dicho eso a él. ¿Acaso sus padres nunca habían querido encontrarse con él también? ¿Por qué _todos_ tenían que darle más importancia a Harry? _¡Él también valía, él había hecho cosas por ayudar a Hermione!_

_"¿Cómo asesinar a su padre?"_, una voz en su mente le recordó. Apretó los puños, mientras intentaba controlarse. Toda la noche anterior viajaba a través de sus ojos otra vez... Múltiples veces, como queriendo recordarle el pecado que había cometido... Clavarlo en su mente. La culpa que cargaría por el resto de su vida. Su negligencia... Su debilidad.

De repente, sintió que sus propios sentimientos se mezclaban con el de alguien más. Su fiereza, su padecimiento y su arrepentimiento no eran nada comparado con lo que aquella persona sentía; la magnitud de aquellas emociones le atontó sobrenaturalmente. Lo que sentía era mucho más profundo, si bien no le pertenecía.

Levantó sus ojos del suelo y por fin se dio cuenta de quién era el fabricante de todo. Harry Potter. Pero esta vez, Ron tuvo que retroceder unos pasos, asustado con el aspecto que demostraba. Sus ya de por sí, fríos ojos verdes estaban repletos de sentimientos oscuros: de odio, rencor y vergüenza ajena. Su cuerpo vibraba en un dolor inoportuno e incomprensible. Entre tal desencadenamiento, un aura de poder, que Ron nunca antes había apreciado en él, le envolvía intensamente. Pero aquella especie de luz que le rodeaba no era blanca o color claro, como cualquier miembro de la Comunidad Mágica hubiera esperado, sino un grisáceo opaco, con variaciones negruzcas. En ese instante, Ron no entendió qué ocurría. No obstante, meses más tarde... todos los hechos tendrían su lugar en la historia.

- ¿Harry? ¿Qué...?

- ¡¿Cómo te atreviste?! – Gritó Potter. Ron calló de inmediato. - ¡¿Cómo has podido hacerle eso a Mione?!

- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? – Gritó Ron en respuesta, provocando que el enojo que Harry aumentara.

- ¡¿Y eres tan insolente como para negarlo?! ¡Lo he visto todo, Weasley! ¡He visto como le matabas...! ¡Cómo dejabas que la torturaran...!

- ¡Tú no entiendes nada!

- ¡Entiendo más de lo que crees! ¡Eres un _cobarde_!

Vio como Potter respiraba hondo para dominarse, pero él ya estaba demasiado fuera de control como para pensar en hacerlo. Sabía lo que era, lo idiota que había sido al aceptar semejante orden, pero... Le gustaría saber qué hubiera hecho el tan nombrado Niño que Vivió en esa situación, qué hubiera decidido... No valía la pena preguntarle: seguramente simularía ser un héroe como siempre y expondría que él nunca hubiera aceptado el pacto, que hubiera muerto en vano y estúpidamente.

- ¡¿Y qué si lo soy?! – Harry no pudo haber expresado más odio y asco en sus ojos, y en la postura de su cuerpo ante la respuesta de su ex mejor amigo.

- ¡Has traicionado a todos! ¡Has cambiado a Hermione por tu vida! ¡¿Estás orgulloso de eso?! ¡¿Estás orgulloso del dolor que le estás causando?!

- ¡No soy un mortífago, Potter! ¡Nunca disfrutaré del dolor, y mucho menos si es de Hermione...!

- ¡¿Entonces?! – Ron comenzó a sospechar que había escudos silenciadores colocados en la habitación porque sino fuera por eso alguien hubiera corrido hasta ellos para saber qué pasaba.

- ¡No tenía otra opción! ¡Qué tú puedas siempre huir de la muerte no significa que los demás también tengamos esa habilidad! Tú siempre has sido el protegido de Dumbledore, siempre te ha creído... ¿Qué crees tú que hubiera sucedido si _yo_ hubiera ido y le hubiera dicho lo que sucedía?

- Los padres de Hermione estarían perfectamente. – Contestó Harry fríamente. – Y sino, aunque sea no hubieran sido asesinados a manos del _mejor amigo_ de su hija. ¡Es preferible morir a vivir con el precio que has pagado! Porque no has sido tú el afectado... sino Hermione.

- ¡Tú no entiendes nada!

- Vete al infierno de donde saliste. – Musitó Harry antes de salir de la habitación, dando un portazo.

Ron se sentó en su cama al sentir que perdía la estabilidad de sus piernas. Las palabras de Harry resonaban en su mente como una sentencia. Era horrible ver como aquellos ojos verdes, que alguna vez habían mostrado simpatía por él, le habían examinado con un desprecio incomparable. Ese era el sentimiento de la traición; del dolor que producía saber que la confianza depositada en alguien había sido desperdiciada. Personalmente, Ron sentía un vacío en su ser respecto a eso. No quería meditar la situación desde ese punto de vista. Prefería pensar sobre qué haría ahora.

Potter sabía lo que había sucedido, lo que él había hecho... ¿Cuánto tardaría en acusarlo con Dumbledore? ¿Cuánto tardaría en ser la deshonra de su familia, en ser blasfemado...? Tenía que moverse rápido si quería evitar ese futuro: debía cubrirse y...

Una idea brillante se engendró en su mente. Nadie veía a Potter a la noche. Nadie sabía si permanecía en la casa o no, todos suponían que sí porque no tenía otro lugar dónde ir. Pero si... ¿Aprovechaba eso a su favor? ¿Si culpaba a Potter? Obviamente, Dumbledore no le creería... Todos apoyarían a Potter. ¿O tal vez no? Después de todo, había tenido una actitud anómala en los últimos meses: pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo compenetrado en libros y vagando solitariamente.

Necesitaba que alguien importante le apoyara para obligar a Harry a callar. Detuvo el camino de sus pensamientos ante la cruel idea que armó. Si Hermione creía que Harry era el culpable... sería suficiente para que de nada sirviera la acusación del Golden-boy si llegaba a abrir la boca. Además, lo más probable sería que le jugara en su contra: todos pensarían que estaba intentando proveerse de una coartada, tal y como Ron lo estaba haciendo.

Sólo tenía que esperar al momento idóneo. No era conveniente ir en ese preciso momento a mentirle a Hermione y causarle aún más dolor que el que estaba sintiendo. Llevaba horas llorando sola en su habitación. Ella lo había pedido así.

* * *

- Analizando el caso de los Granger... – Comenzó a decir Tonks seriamente.

Casi todos los miembros importantes de la Orden estaban presentes en esa reunión, salvo Hermione que se había excusado a sí misma por aquella noche. Harry y Ron no habían intercambiado palabras desde la feroz discusión que habían mantenido, de lo cual ya habían acontecido un par de horas.

Ron sabía que Harry todavía no había dicho nada. De otra manera, Dumbledore lo hubiera llamado a parte, hubiera hablado con él para luego denunciar su traición ante la Orden entera. Sabía que así funcionaba el sistema. No obstante, no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso cuando la conversación comenzó a girarse sobre el ataque a la casa de los Granger.

- Todos sabemos que poderosos escudos estaban colocados sobre la casa. – Dijo Tonks, suspirando con pesar antes de proseguir con su discurso. – Escudos que la Orden se había encargado especialmente en instalar y en comprobar su efectividad. – Algunos miembros de la mesa asintieron. – Sólo alguien perteneciente a la Orden podía entrar, lo que nos lleva a una terrible conclusión...

- Hay un traidor. – Murmuró Moody, vigilando con su ojo mágico a cada miembro.

Las expresiones faciales de los miembros de la Orden eran muy variadas. Algunos lucían indiferentes ante la idea de un traidor mientras que otros no ocultaban su perturbación ante el hecho y su aflicción era evidente. Un ejemplo claro era Remus, cuyo rostro estaba apagado en un velo de memorias y dolencias.

Aquella guerra estaba probando ser un auténtico suplicio para el último digno merodeador en vida. Y no sólo para él, sino también para el resto de los aurores, profesores y funcionarios del ministerio. Todos deseaban que concluyera pronto, para volver a la monótona felicidad de sus vidas.

- Así es. – Asintió Kingsley. – Una vez que el miembro de la Orden entró, permitió el acceso a un par de mortífagos y éstos se encargaron de la tortura de la señora Granger.

- ¿Cómo está? – Cuestionó Dumbledore. Arthur Weasley se mordió el labio inferior.

- Tardará en recuperarse.

- Si es que llega a hacerlo... – Susurró Harry, con la voz seca.

Algunos le observaron tristemente mientras que otros soslayaron la penetrante mirada del joven de Gryffindor. Tal vez algunos de ellos se sentían autores del impalpable sufrimiento que aquellos ojos revelaban y muchos debían sentirse impotentes, como el caso de la señora Weasley y Dumbledore. Bah, lo que aparentaba aunque sea...

- A la misma hora que se efectuaba el ataque, hubo una pequeña reunión aquí. – Dijo Kingsley. – De esa forma, quienes se encontraban en esta cocina quedan excluidos de sospecha... Sin embargo, tenemos muchos miembros restantes y cualquiera de ellos puede ser el traidor.

Pero nunca sabrían quién había sido el verdadero traidor porque nunca sospecharon del hijo menor de los Weasley (¿quién podría haberlo adivinado?) y además, dejaron de buscarlo al momento del ataque en Hogwarts a fines del séptimo año de Harry, Hermione y Ron, dando por sobreentendido quién era.

* * *

- _Hermione, Hermione... Vamos, Mione, deja de llorar. – La muchacha no le hizo caso. – Tienes que vivir, Mione. Tienes que salir adelante._

- _No puedo. No podré, Ron._

- _Sí que puedes. Siempre has podido con todo, ¿por qué esta vez será diferente?_

- _Tú no entiendes... No entiendes lo que estoy sufriendo. No sabes lo que es sentirse solo, completamente solo en este mundo sádico, que ya nada le importa... Y está bien que no lo sepas; nadie debería saberlo._

- _Hermione..._

- _Sólo me gustaría poder charlar una vez más con mi padre, decirle cuánto lo quiero, cuánto le necesito... Cuánto le extrañaré. Es increíble como no te das cuenta del valor de las cosas hasta que las pierdes por completo. ¿Sabes, Ron? Eres tan afortunado de tener una familia tan cálida y numerosa... Siempre habrá alguien a tu lado. En cambio, yo no tengo hermanos y mira... mi madre está luchando por sobrevivir de la locura. ¿Qué me queda?_

- _Por favor, Hermione, no digas eso. Yo estoy aquí para ti._

- _No es lo mismo. Nunca será lo mismo..._

- _Tienes que superarte, Mione. No pensarás quedarte encerrada aquí por el resto de tu vida, ¿verdad?_

- _No, claro que no. Pero es que simplemente temo salir y encontrarme con la realidad; Caminar por la calle y cruzarme con el asesino de mi padre... Simplemente no podría soportarlo._

- _¿Quieres venganza?_

- _No. _

- _¿No? _

- _Quiero paz._

- _Hermione... ¿qué dirías si te dijera que yo sé quién es el traidor de la Orden?_

- _¿Qué?_

- _Tú sabes que hay un traidor en la Orden; de otra forma nunca podrían haber entrado a tu casa. _

- _Pero... pero... ¿tú sabes quién es? ¿Cómo?_

- _Él mismo me lo ha dicho. Es tan horroroso ver en lo que se ha convertido..._

- _¿De qué hablas?_

- _Al principio no lo podía creer..._

- _¿Ron?_

- _Sirve al Innombrable con auténtica devoción. Pensar que lo habíamos creído nuestro héroe._

- _Ron, ¿qué estás diciendo...?_

- _Es él el culpable, Hermione. Es _Él

Harry prefirió dejar de escuchar en ese momento. No podía creer en lo que Ron había hecho. No podía creer en su necesidad de sacrificar a los demás por su propio bienestar. Siempre lo había visto tan leal... A pesar de esos ataques de celos, había sido un grandioso amigo. Pero era extraordinario cómo las cosas cambiaban. Como un mundo se deformaba y empeoraba su condición.

Todo el sexto año había estado debatiéndose entre el sentimiento que le invadía por inclinarse hacia la Oscuridad y permanecer con sus amigos, aquellos seres que había creído que le querían de verdad. A Él y no al Niño que Vivió. En ese instante se percató de lo estúpido que había sido. No había amigos a los que presentarles lealtad. No había nada que lo uniera ya con el bando de Dumbledore. Todos los ideales, que alguna vez había poseído y perseguido con entusiasmo y fervor, se desmoronaron ante sus ojos. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que Hermione dejara de hablarle, creyendo que era el culpable de ese crimen que de ninguna forma había cometido. Ya no valía la pena seguir luchando por una Causa perdida; una causa que sólo lo llevaría a la tragedia y a la perdición; una causa en la que nadie le acompañaría y sabía que el camino sería duro...

Fue esa noche en la cual se fue a dormir temprano por primera vez en mucho tiempo y, al encontrarse con Voldemort a través de sus sueños, aceptó ser su igual y mano derecha, como tanto anteriormente se le había ofrecido. Fue esa noche que el destino del mundo mágico y muggle fue sellado en plenitud. No antes, no después... Esa noche la Oscuridad subyugó la voluntad de Harry Potter por y para siempre. Fue la situación límite que marcó épocas y direcciones.

_Llora..._


	5. Capítulo 5

**Contestación de reviews: **

**Sacralo: ¡**Muchas gracias! Espero que te guste el capi 5!

**Liuny:** Sep, termina allí. XD Esas maneras bruscas que tengo de cerrar los capis... jaja. Me alegro que te haya gustado (tenía serias dudas con respecto a algunas escenas, pero...) Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que estoy en período de exámenes, he actualizado rápido, ¿verdad? Y le di muchas vueltas a este capi... En realidad ya lo tenía escrito hace una semana, pero como soy cabeza hueca... xD Yo también espero tener un libro mío xDD ¡Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te guste el capi!

**Amynaoko:** Me alegro que el capi te haya sorprendido ! Está claro que este trío no tiene ningún lazo con el del canon... Todos tienen oscuros secretos, que fueron los que los separaron. Y así están. Creo que si lo analizamos desde cierto punto, Hermione es la única que no cambió. O tal vez sí... Coincido! Filldeserp es genial XD Es tan... tan... Bueno, hoy no es mi día para adjetivos XD Pero se ha convertido en mi personaje favorito de los tantos que he desarrollado.xD Nos leemos! (espero que pronto... Ya empiezan las vacaciones! Weee)

**Maniatica Lovegood:** Qué pena que el review no se haya mandado! A mí me ha pasado un par de veces, por eso cuando escribo alguno, antes de mandarlo lo copio... por si las dudas. Nadie sabe que Ron asesinó a los padres de Mione, salvo Voldie y Filldeserp. Se salió con la suya, es verdad. Tal vez algún día la verdad salga a la luz, pero para ese entonces ya será demasiado tarde. Y con respecto a Mione... Ya veremos si se entera o no. Ron pagará su estupidez –se ve a Parv sonreír maléficamente- Lo prometo! Lamento la demora de DO, estoy intentando encontrar mi ritmo (quiero terminarlo antes de Enero, para así poder dedicar toda mi musa a LE –risas perversas-.) Espero que pronto te sorprenda con un nuevo capi (ya llevo la mitad, y tengo pensado escribir el resto entre estos días... así que...) No lo abandonaré, tenlo por seguro. ¡Si le tengo tanto cariño! Nos vemos en un próximo capi! (que espero que sea pronto... xD)

**carol-lovegood: **Gracias por tu review! Ey! ¿Eso sólo tienes para decirle a Ron? O.o! XDD Yo tengo una libreta mental de puros insultos hacia el pelirrojo XDD Y sí... es tan cara dura para hacer semejante cosa... Cualquier cosa para salvar el propio pellejo. Me alegro de que la tortura haya tenido ese efecto en ti XD Te comprendo perfectamente, porque mientras enumerábamos con mi beta lo que le haríamos sufrir a Filldeserp, haciéndome la imagen mental (que inesperadamente se parecía mucho a la película de la Pasión de Cristo, a pesar de no haberla visto XD) me puse lívida, aunque fue muy entretenido escribirlo XD Nos leemos pronto!

**Meimi Malfoy: **Me alegro de que te guste el fict! Y no tengo pensado poner slash. Tienes toda la razón, sólo sobrecargaría el asunto. Además que la relación de Harry y Voldemort es más parecida a una familiar que de pareja. ¡Me da tanta rabia cuando ficts así de repente cambian la trama a slash! (y yo tampoco tengo nada en contra del slash, de hecho escribo uno y muy orgullosa de ello! xD) Es que... en ciertos aspectos, hace que la trama pierda la gracia. Sé que las acciones de Ron son bastante fuera de su personalidad, pero... hay que tener en cuenta que no es el mismo Ron que en quinto año y... éste tiene una mentalidad más adecuada al bien propio que al de los demás. Es otro Ron. Jajaja. ¿Soy tan predecible? Bah, ya verás que lograré tu atención. Sostengo lo mismo que al principio: no sobrecargaré el fict con elementos que no correspondan a la trama. Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Kro:** Muchas gracias por tu elogio! Espero que este capi sea de tu agrado.

**

* * *

****Título: **Laguna Estigia 

**Autora: **Parvati-Blossom

**Resumen: **_Reto N° 7 de La Orden de las Mortífagas_. Harry es el más destacado mortífago al servicio del Lord. Neville es el que se espera que venza a Voldemort y su protegido.

**Rating:** PG13

**Género: **Drama/Dark/Angst... o.O Tal vez algo de acción...

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, soy simplemente una admiradora del universo de Harry Potter... ¿Contentos? T.T

**Advertencia: **Tortura de personaje. (Esto ya se ha vuelto costumbre XD)

_

* * *

__I am the son__ and the heir of a shyness that is criminally vulgar. _

_I am the son and heir of nothing in particular. _

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

_8 de Agosto de 2004_

Sus pasos eran sigilosos y caminaba con auténtica elegancia, digna de un Malfoy. Su túnica balanceaba trágicamente detrás de él, dándole a la situación un toque especial. Su rostro revelaba el deshonor que estaba sufriendo aquel día y muchos mortífagos evitaban cruzársele, ante la peligrosa mirada que enviaba a todo aquel que osaba burlarse de él. No obstante, tuvo que serenar su ignominia y furia al entrar a la sala de reuniones de la elite de los mortífagos, donde seguramente se hallaría frente a frente con su Señor y con Filldeserp, al que ni ganas tenía de ver.

Dicho y hecho. Allí estaban las dos poderosas figuras, con aquellos ojos frívolos que nada dejaban entrever. Sin debilidades, puras resistencias y ventajas sobre ellos. Un aire de astucia y conocimiento. Bellatrix Lestrange, Anthony Goldstein y Megan Jones ya estaban allí, junto a otro par de nombres conocidos, pero no lo suficientemente serviciales al Dark Lord como para tener contacto con ellos, a su gusto.

Se sentó en su lugar privilegiado de la mesa, aguardando a su Señor para iniciar la reunión de aquella noche. Hacía días que no se habían congregado en la Fortaleza; suponían que el Dark Lord había estado ocupado con otros asuntos. Desvió su mirada para centrarla en Potter. Si le preguntaban a él, todos lo respetaban más de lo que merecía. Allí estaba, con la vista fija en el infinito... Exactamente perdido en sus pensamientos; su común palidez, su fisonomía neutral y tranquila, con un aire de reflexión que usualmente no veía en él. Siempre tan controlado... ¿por qué ahora eso había cambiado?

Los ojos verdes despertaron repentinamente y conectaron miradas con Draco. Esos ojos se burlaron descaradamente de él, como sabiendo de antemano todo lo que había sucedido en el Ministerio; el caos que había producido el asesinato de Cornfoot y la acusación de la _maldita y estúpida_ de Granger. Una sonrisa malvadamente juguetona se expandió por el rostro de Potter.

- ¿Cómo has estado, Draco? – Preguntó Potter con falsa cortesía. El Dark Lord sonrió ante esto, ya que había estado al pendiente de todo el intercambio de miradas.

- Bien, salvo si consideras el hecho de que todo el ministerio es un caos por culpa de la muerte de Cornfoot en frente de sus narices...

- Parece que has hecho bien tu trabajo, Filldeserp. – Sonrió Voldemort. Su heredero correspondió a la sonrisa y asintió.

Draco no tuvo tiempo para asombrarse. Se sintió estúpido al no haber adivinado quién había sido el verdadero asesino del traidor. Era _obvio._ Sólo alguien realmente corrompido por la maldad podía llegar a realizar tal crueldad. Sólo alguien que estuviera tan deseoso de probar su poder, reservado por tantos años de secreto entrenamiento. Sólo alguien a quien el fallar no fuera una posibilidad y la venganza fuera el único camino del triunfo.

Y eso lamentablemente significaba Harry Potter.

- ¿Entonces...? ¿Fuiste tú el que adoptó mi aspecto físico para camuflarse en el Ministerio? – Murmuró Malfoy, deduciendo rápidamente. Potter asintió, sonriendo perversamente.

- Espero no haberte ocasionado muchos problemas. – Su frase estaba impregnada de sarcasmo.

- ¡Tú...! – Voldemort y Filldeserp levantaron las cejas ante la exclamación de Malfoy, quien se apuró para recomponer su figura obediente. – No sabes lo que has hecho.

- ¿Ah, no?

- No. Granger te vio y reconoció algo extraño en ti, ¿sabías?

No le asombró encontrarse con una mirada aburrida por parte de Potter. Seguramente se había encontrado con Hermione Granger a propósito, sólo para causarle conflictos a él y a su positiva imagen en el ministerio. Además, ¿cómo podía estar tan seguro de que Granger y Potter no estaban aliados, y que ni él ni el Dark Lord lo sabían? Tenía que admitirlo: esa teoría era la más improbable, no obstante... ¡¿Por qué había tenido que ser justamente Granger?!

Y lo mismo se preguntaba el Dark Lord. Harry se halló siendo núcleo de dos miradas interrogativas, ansiosas de explicaciones.

- ¿Granger? ¿La auror? – Preguntó Voldemort, sabiendo de antemano que era ella. _Ella._

- Ajá. – Contestó Filldeserp, como si fuera lo más elemental del mundo. – Me crucé con ella, cuando estaba por salir del ministerio y dirigirme al Callejón Diagon... Pero cuéntanos, Draco, ¿qué pasó?

¿Había sido la imaginación de Draco o los ojos de Potter relucían en satisfacción?

- Me demandó ante el Wizengamot. Me suministraron un poco de Veritaserum. – Ante esto, ambos magos oscuros se inclinaron para escuchar su relato.

- Pudiste bloquear los efectos, ¿verdad, Malfoy?

- Parcialmente. Sí, al fin de cuentas... Sí, pero eso no resta que mi _perfecto_ historial haya sido manchado por tal denuncia de un crimen que _yo_ no cometí. Reclamo venganza. – Miró fijamente a Potter, que le devolvió la suya con desafío.

- Esa sangre sucia se ha interpuesto en muchos de nuestros planes. Ha detenido, inclusive, algunas misiones vitales. – Murmuró el Dark Lord, analizando la situación e interponiéndose entre la lucha de voluntades que tenían los dos jóvenes.

Miró de reojo a su heredero, que se mantuvo impasible ante la descripción de su Lord sobre su ex mejor amiga, sin ningún recuerdo superponiéndose en su mente. Sonrió interiormente. El castigo le había sentado excelentemente y esta sería la misión óptima para comprobarlo.

- Quiero que ustedes, Filldeserp y Malfoy, vayan y maten a Granger. Háganla sufrir.

- A sus órdenes, mi Señor.

Las palabras no temblaron. Los ojos no brillaron. Sus manos no se estrujaron. No hubo ninguna reacción ante el mandato. Voldemort no pudo menos que complacerse. Sería una semana entretenida...

_

* * *

__9 de Agosto de 2004_

Hermione apoyó su cabeza en su mano derecha, suspirando suavemente, mientras ojeaba los pergaminos que Neville le había entregado sobre una de las investigaciones que habían estado realizando. No tenía ganas de aquello. No hoy, un día en el que el vacío de su alma se pronunciaba profundamente. Aquel vacío, aquella sensación de desasosiego... de Soledad. Era un día de expresiones distantes.

Todos los nueve de agostos a partir de 1997 habían sido deseosos de ser eludidos. Neville la trataba con cautela esos días y Ron a penas la miraba a los ojos, algo que no terminaba de entender. Si se encontraba de malos humores, la actitud de sus dos amigos la asqueaba y le dolía intensamente: era como si la compadecieran...

Era un día de recuerdos, de aflicciones eternas y remordimientos. Si ella hubiera estado con ellos... Tal vez su padre seguiría con vida, su madre no estaría en tan delicada situación y ella tendría a Harry a su lado... Porque podría haber evitado su derrumbamiento. Aún con el pasar de los años y los insistentes argumentos de la Orden del Fénix, ella se hallaba recia a creer que Harry había sido el verdadero traidor en ese momento. Era fácil para ellos culparlo de su alevosía, cuando no habían sentido ni visto el verdadero dolor de su alma. Ella había sido reconfortada entre sus brazos, se había sentido asimilada en su Oscuridad... La había vivido.

Lo que pagaría por un pasado distinto, que les permitiera estar juntos de nuevo... Como lo habían estado los primeros años de Hogwarts, con sus ingenuidades, alegrías y aventuras. Cuánto necesitaba sentirse querida de nuevo. _Sabía_ que Ron y Neville la querían, pero nunca se lo habían hecho saber de una forma tan sincera como alguna vez lo había hecho el joven Potter.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, alejando esos pensamientos. Ahora, su ex mejor amigo era el igual y heredero del Dark Lord más poderoso y devastador de la historia de la humanidad mágica. No quedaba nada de lo que alguna vez había sido. No era Él.

- Hermione, ¿piensas salir hoy? – Preguntó Neville, sentado del otro lado de la mesa. La auror pudo divisar preocupación en la voz de su amigo.

- Sí. – Contestó secamente, fijando de nuevo la vista en los papeles.

- ¿Adónde irás?

- Iré a visitar a mi padre. – Dijo con voz neutral, aunque Neville la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para adivinar que tras su indiferencia había un oculto titubeo.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

La joven alzó los ojos, sorprendida. Nunca, pero _nunca_ en todos aquellos años, ninguno de sus amigos se había entrometido en su día de luto. La respetaban y entendían su decaimiento. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante la petición de Neville... No sabía a qué se debía el impulso que éste había tenido, porque sabía que _existía_ uno.

- ¿Por qué? – Cuestionó Herm.

- Quiero estar contigo hoy. Pero sino quieres, no importa. Respeto tu privacidad, especialmente en este día...

Las palabras de Neville estaban impregnadas de sinceridad, aunque ella pudo detectar que le ocultaba algo. Suspiró internamente. El acompañamiento le vendría bien, no lo iba a negar. No era fácil volver a la sede de sus recuerdos, de revivir el pasado e intentar superarlo al mismo tiempo.

- Está bien. Puedes venir. – Neville le sonrió.

- ¿Cuándo iremos?

- A la noche. – Contestó Hermione, sin darle importancia. Aunque su amigo no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo.

- Es peligroso, Mione...

- Murió de noche... Siempre lo he ido a visitar de noche. No va a suceder nada.

No sabía cuán equivocada en realidad estaba.

* * *

La inmortal belleza de la luna llena iluminaba cada poro del lugar, con una escalofriante pero tenue luz. Era llamativa y atractiva, siempre tan imponente y poderosa, llena de su propia y característica energía. Su luminiscencia blanquecina irradiaba paz en las terribles tinieblas de la noche, con mayor énfasis en la presente. Pequeñas estrellas la acompañaban, aunque había una cantidad considerable de nubes ocultándolas.

Neville hubiera deseado estar en cualquier parte con esa espectacular noche, menos en un cementerio. No tenía miedo, pero el ambiente no podía dejar de causarle escalofríos. Caminando entre las tumbas, con el sonido del viento zumbándole en los oídos mientras su majestuosa túnica se agitaba, y con la imagen explícita de un tierno, pero melancólico ángel de mármol sobre su cabeza. Su estómago se encogió al prestarle mayor atención.

Parecía una inocente niña, de cabellos largos y bucles en las puntas, con sus ojos cerrados en un gesto de abandono y dolor. Las pequeñas alas que surgían de su espalda la rodeaban amparadamente. Lucía tan vulnerable... y representaba contundentemente la época de guerra que estaban viviendo, porque no muy lejos de esta estatua estaba la de un mago, que mostraba valentía y determinación, con la varita señalando al frente... al vacío de la muerte.

Ese cementerio estaba dedicado especialmente a las víctimas de la nueva Época Tenebrosa, desde el retorno de Lord Voldemort hasta las vigentes fechas. Era duro recorrerlo porque nombres reconocidos se iban perdiendo en el trayecto. Tal vez familiares o viejos amigos descansaban allí, en espera de que sus almas pudieran yacer en paz. Aguantando el momento en el cual la Causa que los había llevado a morir concluyera.

_La espera se estaba haciendo eterna._

Neville se detuvo de pie frente a la tumba de su abuela. La observó con añoranza, rememorando lapsos de felicidad que había compartido con ella. Eso le llenó de fuerza y sonrió con orgullo. Estaba seguro que donde fuera que estuviera ahora ella, junto con sus padres, que habían muerto años atrás, estaría complacida de él. Complacida del Hombre en el cual se había convertido. Lucharía por ellos y por su propia vida. Viviría lo que ellos no pudieron, y por lo cual sucumbieron peleando, padeciendo hasta el último instante de tortura.

Porque no había tiempo de arrepentimientos o de recuerdos. En ese preciso instante, otras personas como ellos podrían estar muriendo y él no podía permitir que la tristeza le cegara. Tenía que sobrellevarlo y seguir. Porque si esa guerra no terminaba pronto... Sería el fin de todos. No podían ocurrir milagros al paso que iban. Voldemort conseguía más poder cada día y con él, su heredero. Y los años de Oscuridad seguirían infinitamente...

Elevó la vista y vio a Hermione, a unos cuantos metros de él, inclinada sobre una tumba y sollozando. Sonrió con abatimiento antes de agacharse y colocar una flor blanca sobre los restos de su abuela.

- No se preocupen por mí. – Murmuró antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia su amiga.

Estaba destruida, lo sabía. Desde el episodio del Callejón Diagon estaba mucho más susceptible. Neville sabía que había varias razones, pero la primordial consistía en Filldeserp. El maldito bastardo la había herido profundamente. Sabía cuánto Hermione había llegado a apreciarlo en sus tiempos de Hogwarts, incluso más que a Ron y a él mismo. Y verlo de forma tan vil y despiadada, a punto de matar al que en el pasado había sido amigo suyo sin ninguna clase de remordimiento... Había sido mucho para ella, por mucha fortaleza que tuviera. No se había imaginado que el cambio fuera tan radical.

Le preocupaba su amiga, porque a pesar de que él sabía cuánto dolor estaba pasando... Hermione no decía nada al respecto y cuando se le preguntaba, desviaba el tema. No se descargaba y contenía muchos sentimientos confusos en su interior. Lo podía ver en su mirada o en el temblor de sus hombros al llorar con desesperación.

Apoyó una mano en el hombro de ella, indicándole que estaba a su lado. No obstante, a Hermione le sirvió poco y nada ese gesto. Le miró suplicante y Neville entendió que necesitaba privacidad con sus fantasmas. Se levantó y cuando iba a dirigirle un par de palabras comprensivas, escuchó un grito del otro lado de la necrópolis. En un acto de reflejo, sacó la varita de su bolsillo.

- Quédate aquí, Mione. Iré a ver qué sucede. – Y sin darle tiempo a ella de contestar, salió corriendo en dirección de los gritos.

Hermione contempló su retirada, pero no hizo ningún movimiento. Estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con sus ropas manchadas de barro. No le importaba. Su rostro estaba estropeado por las lágrimas que aún bañaban sus facciones. Cerró los ojos y un suspiro se escapó de entre sus labios.

No toleraba el vacío de su alma. Demasiados conflictos en su mente y en su corazón la asfixiaban y la comían sin piedad alguna. Eran sentimientos deprimentes, que la hundían en la oscuridad y la atiborraban de incertidumbre y desazón. No quería esa realidad ni ese mundo. No quería vivir de esa forma, suspirando el pasado y cuestionando el futuro... Sin saber lo que realmente ocurría en el presente. Era una batalla perdida contra sí misma y no podía hacer nada por cambiarlo.

- _¿Por qué me abandonaron de esta forma?_

No tenía energías para pelear. No tenía impulsos ni metas que alcanzar. No deseaba venganza por las vidas arrebatadas y no tenía personas a las que proteger que de por sí, no supieran hacerlo por sí solas. No tenía la osadía de la cual meses antes se había distinguido: todo su mundo se había desmoronado muy fácilmente y volverlo a construir requería de esperanzas que ella carecía.

No le importaría morir en ese instante, sino fuera porque sabía que de alguna forma... le era útil a la Orden y a la Comunidad Mágica en general. Pero para su propia persona, no guardaba nada. No había forma de quitarse de encima el peso que llevaba sobre sus hombros.

Se abrazó a sí misma, sin escuchar los gritos desesperados que la rodeaban.

* * *

- Recuérdame una vez más porqué hemos venido aquí, Potter. – Murmuró Malfoy entre dientes mientras ingresaban sigilosamente en el cementerio. Harry sonrió cínicamente.

- ¿El Veritaserum te ha afectado el cerebro o qué, Malfoy? No me digas que no eres capaz de mentalizarte en la venganza que quieres llevar a cabo...

El rubio soltó unos insultos dirigidos a Filldeserp, pero éste hizo oídos sordos y sonrió con arrogancia mientras sus felinos ojos analizaban el escenario. Había pocas personas en el lugar y entre ellas, estaba la que a él le importaba en esa misión, y su acompañante. No había esperado cruzarse nuevamente con Longbottom tan pronto, pero no iba a desperdiciar la ocasión, ¿verdad?

Su vista se fijó en el ángel por un único instante. Sonrió ante la ironía que se le presentaba. Malfoy, interesado ante esto, siguió la dirección de su mirada y sus labios emitieron una mueca de desagrado.

- Son unos idiotas. Las almas que residen aquí nunca tendrán paz. – Masculló, expresando en su voz un contundente odio.

- Yo no pienso así. – Expuso Harry. – Una vez que mueres, ya no hay nada más por lo cual agobiarse ni dolor que sufrir. La muerte es una dulce conciliación, que muchos no merecen.

- ¿Cómo tú, por ejemplo?

- Ajá.

Malfoy hizo una exasperación con sus ojos, lo que ocasionó otra sonrisa burlona de Harry. El mortífago se acomodó bien su capucha como si temiera que alguien indujera su identidad, mientras que Potter recorría tranquilamente los sepulcros, leyendo los nombres y recordando el por qué y cómo cada uno de ellos había muerto, con su rostro al descubierto y su señorial capa ondulando teatralmente detrás de él. Malfoy pensó que Filldeserp era un dramaturgo profesional.

Se estaba fastidiando. Un cementerio no representaba una gran diversión en cacería. Sencillamente concurrían allí almas con penas... sobre todo de noche. Sería fácil dar con Granger y matarla allí. Si bien el lugar era grande y largo, sabían exactamente a qué persona ella venía a visitar y dónde debía estar.

- Potter, me aburro.

- Oh. Drakito está aburrido... ¿qué puedo hacer para divertirlo? ¿Traerle un payaso y que le entretenga? ¿Regalarle una varita mágica farsa para que practique magia ficticia? ¿Tal vez llevarlo a ver un partido de Quidditch?

- Potter. Te lo advierto. Mi paciencia tiene límites. – Potter sonrió ante su lenta amenaza, acercándosele peligrosamente.

- La mía también, Draco. Y te aseguro que si en este momento hacemos un duelo, el ganador con todos los privilegios seré yo. Olvidas con quién estás hablando y quién manda aquí. ¿Seguro que no necesitas ir a San Mungo?

- Ya verás... Que seas el protegido del Lord no significa que seas mejor que yo... Ya verás.

La figura de Malfoy se perdió entre los árboles que decoraban el territorio. Harry sonrió con satisfacción. Había logrado quitarse de encima al molesto de Malfoy. Ahora empezaría la verdadera acción. Esa misión sería muy simple.

Además... había hecho ir a Draco justamente hacia donde se desviaba Neville ahora. Granger era toda suya.

* * *

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Los gritos aumentaron su intensidad al arrimarse cada vez más a la zona de foco. Se ocultó primeramente detrás de unos arbustos, para examinar la situación y decidir qué hacer.

Se sorprendió al ver a un mortífago (esas túnicas eran fácilmente reconocibles a larga distancia) torturando a una pareja con la maldición _cruciatus_. Furia surgió en sus adentros, reviviendo la tortura de sus padres en su memoria. Obviamente, el ambiente en el que se hallaban era perturbador y por eso tardó segundos en elegir qué hacer.

Era un auror y defendería las vidas de los inocentes.

Neville dejó de esconderse y señaló con firmeza al mortífago que recién entonces se dio cuenta de su presencia. Fue demasiado lento y no pudo esquivar el ataque del auror, quien le lanzó unos cuantos metros contra un árbol. Vio a la mujer desmayarse y a su novio caer de rodillas a su lado. Suspiró con alivio, al advertir que ninguno de los dos estaba seriamente herido. Salvo por los daños psicológicos que pudieran tener...

Volteó toda su atención al mortífago, mientras caminaba con cautela en su dirección. Familiares ojos grisáceos le devolvieron la mirada entre la oscuridad y un odio mutuo se intercambió al reconocerse.

- Cuánto he deseado atraparte en acción, Malfoy. Gracias por entregarte en bandeja de plata.

Malfoy le sonrió con despecho y volvió a alzar su varita, dispuesto a defenderse. Así fue como ambos magos comenzaron un duelo de fuerzas brutales. Demasiado desequilibradas, ya que Longbottom había estado recibiendo un entrenamiento mucho más avanzado que el rubio.

Habrían pasado al menos diez minutos, antes de que el susodicho mortífago estuviera tendido sobre el suelo y atado mágicamente con cuerdas rigurosas, con un destino sellado. Los Cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix necesitaban de un mortífago de la elite para informarse de los futuros movimientos de Voldemort. Y por fin habían encontrado la oportunidad...

Neville sonrió triunfalmente y se agachó a su lado.

- Cometiste un error al subestimarme, Draco. No soy quién solía ser.

- Eres tú quién ejecutó un error, no yo. – Replicó Malfoy con un aire de arrogancia y victoria que confundió a Neville. Sabía que el honor de la familia del mortífago residía en nunca demostrar debilidad, no obstante... ¡¿qué había de bueno en ser capturado por un auror?!

- ¿Qué dices?

- No he venido solo. – Neville frunció el entrecejo, sin entender a qué se refería.

- ¿Con quién has venido? – Se apuró a cuestionar.

- Filldeserp. Y adivina qué está haciendo él en este momento mientras tú estás aquí, jactándote de mí... – Los ojos de Neville brillaron en reconocimiento.

- Oh, no... ¡Hermione!

Ante la sonrisa burlona de Malfoy y la consternación que sentía, salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello en dirección al lugar donde había dejado a su amiga sola.

_¡Estúpido! ¡Era todo una distracción!_

* * *

Unos fríos brazos la envolvieron por atrás. Se estremeció ante el frívolo contacto y se sorprendió al mismo tiempo. Neville se había ido hacía unos instantes, ¿no? Entonces... ¿quién podría estar preocupado por reconfortarla? Nadie de la Orden sabía adónde habían ido y Ron no había querido acompañarles... Era lo que su mente le decía.

Sin embargo esos brazos, a pesar de ser desconocidos y hasta tal vez peligrosos, le estaban otorgando lo que durante tanto tiempo había deseado: un gesto de cariño. Una palmada en el hombro no servía ni tampoco palabras huecas a sus oídos. Ella necesitaba esto: abrazos irrevocables y sólidos, que le sostuvieran y no le permitieran caer.

Sin pensar, se acurrucó contra el pecho de esa persona. Se dio cuenta de que sus brazos eran fuertes y que estar acomodada entre ellos no le disgustaba. Para ser sincera consigo misma, le colmaban de una calidez que el tiempo le había hurtado. Sus lágrimas dejaron de germinar y todo su cuerpo se calmó pocos instantes después. Todo era tan pacífico desde ese punto de vista...

- No pensé que te mostrarías tan gustosa con tu muerte. – Una voz le susurró al oído.

Dos cosas sucedieron en ese instante. Ella reconoció la voz varonil casi de inmediato y su ser se llenó de aflicción, al mismo tiempo que se percató de la locura que estaba aconteciendo. ¡Estaba acurrucada entre los brazos de Filldeserp, el heredero de Lord Voldemort! Quiso separarse de él inminentemente, jaló y pataleó, pero esos brazos revelaron ser mucho más fornidos que su propia voluntad.

Las lágrimas que se habían retirado segundos antes volvieron a aparecer con auténtica facilidad cuando sus ojos castaños se fijaron en los sombríos ojos verdes de su anterior mejor amigo. En ellos vio reflejado su propio pasado, su propia tristeza y su mundo perdido. Dejó de forcejear, al ver que no había caso... Él era mucho más poderoso que ella. Además que Filldeserp había aprovechado su ensoñación anterior para arrebatarle disimuladamente la varita. Estaba desarmada y desprotegida, sumado a la debilidad que emocionalmente estaba sufriendo.

Filldeserp sonrió con maldad.

- Eso es, pequeña. Estás desprotegida y en los brazos de tu enemigo. No vale la pena luchar.

Hermione no pudo responder. No había nada que hacer.

- Si te dejas llevar, Hermione, te prometo que no habrá sufrimiento que traspasar. Sólo cierra los ojos y deja que la muerte te consuma...

El tono de voz suave que estaba empleando Harry estaba adormeciendo a Hermione. Sus palabras eran tentadoras y predecían un futuro sereno... ¿Qué podía perder con acatar a su orden? Era tan fácil hacer lo que le pedía. Morir. Simplemente Morir. Allí y En ese Momento. Sin nada más que el sentimiento que inundaba su alma y el sueño eterno de por medio. Sin heridas físicas. Sin ser víctima de intensiva malevolencia. Disfrutando un instante más, sólo uno más, entre esos brazos... Los únicos brazos que parecían ser capaces de brindarle calidez y que ahora le ofrecían algo más...

- Maldito seas, Malfoy, eres un completo inútil. ¿Es que acaso no pudiste distraerlo un poco más? – Escuchó la voz enojada de Harry a lo lejos, cuando había estado dispuesta a dormirse para siempre.

Eso no fue lo que específicamente le hizo salir del trance, sino una sacudida y una fuerza feroz que la puso de pie. Abrió los ojos y vio que ya no estaba entre los brazos de Filldeserp, aunque éste la sostenía firmemente del brazo derecho, impidiéndole escapar o moverse. Él estaba mirando concentradamente hacia un sector especial del cementerio, en el que Hermione no divisaba nada desemejante.

Los ojos verdes voltearon a verla con urgencia y le sonrió misteriosamente.

- Espero que te guste la idea de tu futura estadía en la Fortaleza del Dark Lord, Hermione Granger.

Antes que pudiera llegar a reaccionar, Potter le había envuelto con su capa y habían desaparecido de allí.

* * *

- ¡¿QUÉ ÉL QUÉ?! – Su grito resonó por toda la casa, aturdiendo los oídos de muchos.

- Ron, tranquilízate. – Intentó razonar Ginny, pero era imposible.

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice, Ginny?! ¡Hermione está en manos de esos asesinos en este preciso instante! No puedo ni pensar en lo que debe estar sufriendo...

- Con alterarnos no ganaremos nada, Ron. Necesitamos pensar fríamente.

- ¡Pero...! – Quiso replicar el joven Weasley.

- Hazle caso a Ginny, Ron.

Estaban en los Cuarteles. Malfoy estaba encerrado en una habitación con severos encantamientos que le impedirían escapar. Y a Neville le había tocado dar la terrible noticia a la Orden del Fénix.

_Hermione había sido secuestrada._

Había corrido con todas sus fuerzas a por ella, pero lo único que llegó a divisar fue una cegadora luz roja en la zona de la tumba del señor Granger y al momento siguiente... El cementerio volvió a estar abandonado. Filldeserp se había llevado a su amiga y él había sido tan idiota como para facilitarle la tarea, cayendo en la trampa que con Malfoy habían preparado.

Había ido especialmente para cuidar de Hermione porque su instinto le había prevenido que algo pasaría aquella noche. No obstante, parecía ser que no se lo había tomado lo suficientemente en serio. Debería de haberla convencido de no ir de noche al cementerio, del riesgo que corrían... Aunque él en realidad no hubiera tenido el derecho para decirle eso a su amiga.

Además, sabía que de día o de noche... Filldeserp la hubiera alcanzado. Tal vez hubiera sido algo más dificultoso, pero al fin de cuentas... el resultado sería el mismo.

Ron continuó con su cadena de maldición, caminando exagerada e impacientemente por toda la sala. Ginny permanecía sentada, aparentemente calmada, aunque sus ojos destellaban en preocupación. Neville estaba apoyado con una pared, con la vista fija en el piso, sintiéndose culpable de todo aquello y con un deseo incontenible de venganza y odio hacia Filldeserp. El resto de los miembros de la elite de la Orden respetaban su dolor y mantenían el inquietante silencio.

Dumbledore tenía una rara expresión en su rostro; una mezcla de incertidumbre y extrañeza. Sus ojos azules se veían opacados y el poder que usualmente irradiaba su cuerpo parecía haber decaído. Sabía que nada bueno resultaría de toda la situación. Habían perdido a una de sus mejores aurores y entre todo el caos en el cual estaba sumergido el Ministerio...

Por lo menos tenían a Malfoy. Era hora de sacarle información valedera a un mortífago. La necesitaban.

- No podemos hacer mucho. – Dijo Dumbledore, quebrando el silencio. – Sólo esperar...

- ¡¿ESPERAR?! – Chilló Ron. Neville suspiró con resignación.

- Debes entender algo, Ron. Ellos actualmente tienen una gran ventaja sobre nosotros. Ni siquiera sabemos dónde está la famosa Fortaleza del Dark Lord, ¿cómo quieres que logremos rescatar a Hermione? No creo que estén dispuestos a ello. Además... – Los ojos de Neville se entristecieron. – Hay escasas esperanzas para Mione de estar viva en este momento. Sabes como es el sistema: Voldemort les saca toda la información posible en una larga y exhaustiva tortura, y luego los asesina... Extirpando todo el honor de la persona.

Neville tenía razón. Nada podían hacer.

Algunos se sintieron impotentes y furiosos con ese destino, mientras que otros permanecieron con los hombros bajos y desanimados totalmente. Una minoría aún guardaba un poco de esperanza en sus corazones, pero...

_Todo miembro de la Orden que hubiera sido secuestrado por Voldemort y los suyos, nunca más había sido visto con vida._

Hermione no tenía por qué ser la excepción.

* * *

Dejó de examinar los mapas sobre su escritorio cuando el ruido de la puerta de su despacho al abrirse le interrumpió. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con la solemne figura de su heredero, ingresando allí e inclinándose con respeto ante él. Se extrañó al hallarse frente a él únicamente, cuando en realidad Malfoy también debería de estar allí presentando su informe sobre el mini ataque, que de hecho había tardado menos de lo acordado...

¿Tan fácil había sido ejecutar a Granger que no habían tardado más de una hora y media?

Analizó la expresión del rostro de Filldeserp. Como siempre, estaba impasible y aguardaba pacientemente a que le permitiera la palabra. El brillo de sus ojos estaba muerto y por el aspecto de la túnica que vestía, toda la acción había sido muy sencilla. A penas estaba ensuciada, lo cual significaba que no había habido ninguna clase de duelo.

Entonces, ¿dónde diablos estaba Malfoy?

- ¿Dónde está Draco, Harry? – Preguntó Voldemort, armándose de paciencia. Harry no se intimidó al hablar: su voz sonó tan indiferente como lo usual.

- En manos de la Orden del Fénix.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

- Longbottom lo capturó.

Uno de los frascos más delicados, colocado en uno de los rincones de la sala, se destruyó en mil pedazos, ante la gran oleada de poder en bruto que desprendió el Dark Lord. Harry interpretó eso como una situación peligrosa: se estaba enojando rápidamente e indirectamente, él tenía algo que ver con eso. Bah, no era su culpa que Malfoy tuviera el nivel de un niño de primer año de Hogwarts, ¿verdad? No, mentía. Hasta un niño de once años podía vencer al rubio.

- ¿Y no pudiste evitarlo?

- Él quería demostrarme que era mucho mejor que yo. – Respondió Harry con sencillez. – Creo que de haber intervenido en el duelo, le hubiera herido infinitamente su orgullo. De todas formas, él estaba muy lejos de mi vista.

- ¡¿Qué clase de excusa es esa?! ¡Malfoy conoce muchos de nuestros planes y ahora... serán contados verbalmente al estúpido de Dumbledore y sus aurores!

- Malfoy no es afectado por el Veritaserum ni ninguna clase de poción de la verdad. Y si sabe lo que le conviene, no abrirá la boca, Tom.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había visto al Dark Lord tan enfadado. Y Jo. Él era el único individuo enfrente de él para desquitar esa furia. Esperaba que no fueran muchos _cruciatus_...

- Creo, _Harry_, que te estás tomando esto _muy_ a la ligera. No sólo le hemos dado a Dumbledore una fuente de información, sino que también hemos perdido la nuestra en el Ministerio. No es necesario recordarte que Draco es uno de nuestros principales contactos allí, ¿verdad? – Harry se mantuvo callado, aunque su vista no abandonó ni por un solo instante a Voldemort.

- No es lo único que ha salido mal, mi Lord. – Murmuró Filldeserp, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Voldemort frunció el entrecejo y Harry supuso que seguramente se estaba aferrando a la varita para no maldecirlo en ese preciso instante.

- No hemos matado a Granger.

Cuchillos imaginarios le apuñalaron despiadadamente. Una y otra vez. Haciéndole sentir nuevamente un dolor incomprensible y si no hubiera sido por su magnífica resistencia, le hubiera llevado a gritar desesperadamente y a suplicar por su suspensión. Estuvo varios minutos bajo el efecto impiadoso de la Maldición Imperdonable, aunque ningún sonido logró salir de su boca. Cuando todo cesó, tuvo que sostenerse de la pared más cercana para no caer. Últimamente estaba sufriendo demasiadas torturas. Su organismo todavía no se había recuperado de la lección que le había dado el Dark Lord pocos días antes.

Maldición. Demasiadas cosas habían salido mal.

- ¿Me podrías explicar a qué se debe ese fallo, Filldeserp?

El tono de voz de Voldemort era amenazador. La mayoría de la gente hubiera muerto tan sólo por escucharlo. Sin embargo, Harry sólo se estremeció y fue en parte un efecto secundario del Cruciatus.

- Malfoy no consiguió entretener por demasiado tiempo a Longbottom. Pensaba hipnotizar a Granger para dormirla absolutamente y desde su mente, hacerla sufrir, recreando sus peores pesadillas... Es una de las torturas sin escapatoria y sin final. Bueno, salvo que se cuente la muerte, pero... La mente es infinita. Podía estar eternamente torturándola. Hubiera sido muy divertido.

- Pero a penas había vencido sus barreras mentales cuando Longbottom se dio cuenta de la trampa que le había puesto Malfoy y comenzó a dirigirse hacia mí. Tuve que detener todo y desaparecerme de allí antes de que me alcanzara.

- ¿Y Granger?

- Se encuentra en una de las celdas de alta seguridad en las mazmorras, mi Lord.

- Perfecto. Me encargaré de ella luego. Puedes retirarte.

* * *

Oscuridad. Sombras que nublaban su visión. Sus ojos castaños permanecían cerrados, ya que eran inútiles en ese momento. Un olor nauseabundo inundaba el lugar, haciéndole sentir peor de lo que ya estaba. Percibía fuertes amarras en sus muñecas y tobillos, inmovilizando cualquier posible movimiento que ella quisiera hacer para escapar del lugar. Se sentía desesperada. No entendía qué sucedía y tenía miedo de hacerlo.

No quería recordar, pero a su mente vino inmediatamente la imagen de aquel par de ojos verdes que tantas veces había contemplado en sus sueños... y en su realidad. Ojos que lucían muy diferentes a lo que alguna vez habían sido. Inspiraban frialdad... venganza... resentimiento... indiferencia... Eran un ácido mortal. Un ácido que lamentablemente ella había probado.

No podía creer cómo había terminado en la Fortaleza del Dark Lord, amarrada contra una tarima en una de sus tan temidas mazmorras. Sabía el destino que le esperaba: morir. Nadie había logrado escapar de las garras del Dark Lord... A excepción de Harry, pero eso ya no contaba. A lo sumo, permanecería viva, pero totalmente loca e incapaz de volver a ser de utilidad en aquella guerra...

_Que ahora se daba cuenta.... estaba totalmente perdida._

No tenía sentido pelear. Ellos iban a ganar. Sabían todas las técnicas oscuras en la faz de la tierra... y si eso no era verdad, estaban muy cerca de conseguirlo. Sería imposible vencerlos. Lo había visto en el Callejón Diagon... La sencillez de los movimientos de Harry, como si no los pensara, como si.... ya supiera de antemano todo lo que iba a forjar su oponente. Era una inmensa impotencia lo que le invadía al saber que su entrenamiento de aurora no había servido de nada. Comparada con él, ella era sólo un peón. Él estaba listo para ser un rey de un juego de ajedrez.

Si Harry estaba muy lejos del alcance de la mayoría, Voldemort era inaccesible. Parecía que en cada minuto consumido, su poder mágico aumentaba. Había muchas personas que pensaban que él ya había adquirido la inmortalidad que tanto había deseado. Dumbledore seguía reticente a dar fe a esa teoría, pero...

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que habían visto a Voldemort en un ataque? Dos meses, por lo menos.

_No sabían qué tan lejos se encontraba ahora. ¿Qué iban a hacer?_

Hermione alejó esos pensamientos de su mente. ¿Qué importaba ahora el mundo mágico? ¡Ella estaba encerrada en esa mazmorra, esperando a la muerte!

Con suerte... lo último que sus ojos fueran a ver serían las esmeraldas de Harry...

La puerta de la celda se abrió, dejando entrever una pequeña luz blanca por unos momentos, que atontó los ojos de Hermione. Escuchó suaves pasos dirigirse hacia ella luego de cerrar la puerta y que todo volviera a ser oscuridad. Esos pasos se detuvieron; la joven calculó una distancia media entre ella y su visita. No podía distinguirlo de entre la negrura, ¿quién sería? ¿Un mortífago, Voldemort o Harry?

Una mano helada tomó su barbilla y, al abrir los ojos, se halló con la imagen que por las noches abundaría en su mente, causante de su insomnio: aquellos crueles y malignos ojos escarlatas, que parecían estar inyectados en sangre de sus víctimas y de deseo de venganza, observándola atentamente; su rostro demacrado y terriblemente blancuzco, que contrastaba contra el aura oscura que su cuerpo emitía.

Lord Voldemort.

Preparó todos los escudos mentales que le habían enseñado a elaborar y se dispuso a resistir jornadas largas de tortura. Al fin de cuentas, ella era Hermione Granger, una de las aurores estrellas del Ministerio, y su mente contenía un tipo muy variado de información confidencial que el Dark Lord encontraría de utilidad.

Resistiría. No tenía nada que perder.

Nada... salvo su vida.

- Buenas noches, Granger. Espero que estés disfrutando de tu estadía en la Fortaleza. Cuán larga será, no puedo decírtelo ahora. Dependerá de qué tan útil me seas.

- Bastardo. – Escupió Hermione.

- Ya corregiremos ese vocabulario suyo, señorita Granger. Pero, ¿qué opina? ¿Me dejará libre acceso a su mente o prefiere sufrir en vano? – Dijo Voldemort, en un falso tono de cortesía.

La respuesta de Hermione fue clara en el desafío de sus ojos castaños. Voldemort sonrió abiertamente. Hacía mucho tiempo que alguien tan joven no le miraba directamente a los ojos y se rehusaba a participar voluntariamente de sus planes. De alguna forma, le recordaba a Filldeserp en los tiempos en los que aún eran enemigos mortales, por la ingenuidad de sus palabras y actos, por el modo confianzudo en el cual sus ojos brillaban... Gryffindor de corazón. Era totalmente entendible como alguna vez esa jovencilla había sido la mejor amiga de su heredero.

Bien, si ella quería sufrir, él no se iba a privar de ese deleite.

Chasqueó los dedos y al simple acto, Hermione comenzó a sentir un profundo dolor en sus extremidades. Un dolor interno que se expandía por todos sus brazos y piernas como si se tratara de un veneno fluyendo por sus venas. La muchacha apretó los labios con fuerza para contenerse a gritar, pero pronto tuvo que morderse la lengua ya que el dolor progresaba en intensidad.

Todo su cuerpo estaba contraído en un dolor infernal. Las amarras jalaban su cuerpo en diferentes direcciones.... direcciones a las cuales sus extremidades normalmente no podían acomodarse. Hermione creía que pronto le desprenderían su brazo o una pierna... Todo su cuerpo ardía, sobre todo en las zonas donde las ataduras se encontraban ya que era donde se originaba la mayor presión. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el silencio se quebró por sus gritos de espantoso sufrimiento; ningún pensamiento coherente pasaba ya por su mente.

Su cuerpo era demasiado delicado como para resistir esa tortura. Sangre pura bañó su piel.

Lágrimas involuntarias se deslizaban por su pálido rostro, signos de la vital agonía que sentía. Una agonía que sumada a su alma deprimida hizo que pronto sus fuerzas se agotaran y que dejara de pelear contra el dolor.

Sus escudos mentales se rindieron y cayeron, dejándole vía libre al Dark Lord para hacer lo que quisiera con su mente. Antes de concentrarse en la Legeremancia que iba a aplicar, contempló la débil figura con altanería; cómo la deliciosa y tentadora sangre cubría sus facciones, y como su cuerpo parecía estar quebrado irregularmente. Era una pena que Granger fuera sangre sucia y auror... tenía un cuerpo apetecible.

La primera información por la cual indagó fue todo lo relacionado con la Orden del Fénix, enterándose de datos _muy_ interesantes sobre el Vejete y los suyos, como por ejemplo qué entrenamientos recibían los miembros actualmente. ("¿Así qué Longbottom anda entrenando más desde su derrota a manos de Filldeserp? Uhm...") Luego, la información crucial que el Ministerio había depositado en la mente de la sabelotodo Granger, esperando para su posterior análisis y teorías de resolución. Así se enteró de la incorporación de ciertas defensas nuevas a ciertos puntos estratégicos de Inglaterra, información que ni Malfoy ni ninguno de sus otros mortífagos ubicados en el Ministerio pudieron obtener.

Tras eso, su atención se depositó en el resto de las memorias de la joven. Era bastante aburrido, ya que la vida privada de Granger no era para nada interesante, pero tal vez surgiera algo atrayente de todo eso...

Las memorias se presentaban regresivamente en el orden del tiempo. No fue de muy grata sorpresa ver que los recuerdos que Granger más valoraba de sus tiempos de Hogwarts eran aquellos compartidos con Harry. Realmente le daba mala espina que la joven no odiara tanto a Filldeserp como sus demás ex amigos lo hacían actualmente.

Pero llegó a un momento en la etapa entre los seis y siete años de edad donde la mente de Hermione estaba bloqueada. No era causada de un Obliviate: se trataba de un suceso que la mente de la joven había retirado a lo más profundo por instinto.

_Una espesa Niebla abrigaba el lugar, impidiendo su contemplación completa. Parecía un espejismo, por la sensación de lejanía y añoranza que inspiraba. De a poco, la niebla de fue dispersando, dejando vislumbrar una Laguna que separaba dos dimensiones enormes de tierra._

_Uno lleno de vida, color y Luz... Con bosques verdes y abundantes, montañas altas y con el aspecto de ser inalcanzables, agua pura y cálida... Todo iluminado por una imaginaria luz blanquecina. _

_Del otro lado, se encontraba su brutal opuesto. Muerte, deslucimiento y oscuridad. Fuego quemándolo todo. Sequedad. Suciedad. Dolor... Y más Oscuridad. Era sencillamente el infierno, en su representación sólida y fornida._

_La Laguna__ que les apartaba era lo único que tenían en común y la única forma de contacto entre ambas dimensiones. Pero solamente una barca podía cruzar esa Laguna. Y sólo una persona muerta podía hacerlo, de otra forma... volvería a su mundo sin más contemplaciones._

_El Infierno no le pertenece a la Vida._

_En el Horizonte se veía un brillante y gigantesco amanecer, que contrarrestaba las tinieblas del infierno y alegraba la calidez del Paraíso viviente. Los rayos del sol eran reflejados por la nítida y celestina agua. Era una preciosa imagen._

_Lástima que en la barca que navegaba hacia el infierno, hubiera una inocente niña esperando a ser conducida frente a los Jueces._

_Aunque nunca llegó. La rechazaron. Dijeron que todavía no era su momento. Todavía podía seguir viviendo: la perdonaban. Y que ellos le brindarían más vida de la que anteriormente había tenido. _

_Le dieron Poder. El Poder de haber muerto y vuelto a la vida, habiendo creado antes un enlace con el Mundo de los Muertos. _

_Había estado muerta clínicamente por diez minutos, por un incidente que nunca tendría que haber pasado. Volvió a la vida, luego de haberle provocado a sus padres el peor de los dolores: el saber que habían perdido a su hija y nada habían podido hacer para evitarlo. Los médicos dijeron que era un milagro... que ella era una niña prodigio. _

_Y realmente lo era._

_Haber cruzado la Laguna Estigia y haber vuelto... muy pocos lo habían conseguido._

Y entre ellos se hallaba el Dark Lord más poderoso de todos los tiempos, Voldemort, quien reconoció al instante la memoria... ya que era muy similar a la que él tenía grabada en su mente. Cuando falló en su intento de asesinar al bebé Harry, por un milésimo instante... había estado muerto. Fue allí donde visitó el Infierno.

A él también los Jueces le habían dado poderes, como un regalo no merecido. Pero... el poder dependía de cada persona. Se preguntaba cuál sería el gran potencial de Granger... Estaba claro que aún no lo había demostrado.

Y ahí fue donde el Dark Lord se dio cuenta de que esa joven no era una joya divina que desechar. Así que un nuevo y magistral plan comenzó a elaborarse a una velocidad escalofriante en la mente de Voldemort.

Hermione Granger tenía otro destino antes de morir. Su estadía en la Fortaleza sería más larga de lo que había supuesto...

Entonces, Voldemort bajó su vista a la dichosa auror. Se había desmayado, a causa de la extenuación tanto física como mental por las torturas recibidas. Su respiración era dificultosa y requería inmediata atención médica. Con una sonrisa cómplice, Voldemort hizo desatar las amarras con un chasquido de sus dedos y envió a la joven a una de las habitaciones de la torre.

Tenía que hablar con Filldeserp.

* * *

_10 de Agosto de 2004_

La primera sensación que sobrevino a su cuerpo aquella mañana fue un angustiante dolor, aunque estaba mucho más controlado que en la noche anterior...

La noche anterior. De repente, toda su mente se reorganizó y pudo conectar la cadena de sucesos. Había ido con Neville al cementerio donde residían los restos de su padre, había sido secuestrada a manos de Filldeserp y torturada tiempo después por Voldemort, sólo para terminar entregándole por completo toda la información que guardaba su mente. Se sintió la persona más deshonrada e impura en la faz de la tierra.

Los había traicionado. A todos a los que quería. A toda persona que confió en ella alguna vez. No había resistido la tortura con toda su magnitud... y allí estaban los resultados: todo por lo que alguna vez había luchado se perdería entre la destrucción que se avecinaba.

Secas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y entre la desesperación que la abrumaba, intentó abrazarse a sí misma, arrimando las rodillas a su cuerpo y los brazos a su pecho.

_Sorpresivamente... lo consiguió._

Sus ojos se abrieron al percatarse de que podía mover correctamente todas las partes de su cuerpo, no sin dolor... pero no tan intenso como debería de ser. Además, debería de estar atada y no... ¿Yaciendo en una cómoda cama, en un lujoso dormitorio?

La escena la pasmó. Realmente lo hizo. Esperaba volverse a encontrar en la celda oscura, aguardando sólo a otra tortura hasta el día de su muerte. ¿Acaso sería una ilusión? No, el tacto con las cosas era demasiado real para tratarse de un sueño. Sentía el dolor muy dentro de su ser para que fuera imaginario.

¿Entonces? ¿Por qué se sentía la princesa de un cuento de hadas?

Lentamente, colocó sus pies en el suelo y procuró ponerse de pie, sin embargo el gesto le llevó a ahogar un grito de dolor. Se mordió el labio inferior y caminó pausadamente hasta llegar al centro de la habitación. Contra la pared más cercana, se hallaba situado un hermoso y antiguo espejo, donde vio claramente su reflejo.

Su aspecto era algo lúgubre. Sus ojos estaban un poco rojos de tanto llorar y su piel estaba pálida por la pérdida de sangre que había resistido. Sus cabellos castaños estaban sucios y caían con poca gracia sobre sus hombros. Por primera vez en años que los advertía tan precarios. Vestía un pijama elegante y rosado claro, de una tela especial, que era cómoda y suave. No le sentaba nada mal.

Examinó su cuerpo con más detenimiento. Tenía alguna que otra cicatriz, pero no quedaba ningún signo notorio de la tortura. Había sido curada indiscutiblemente. Pero... ¿por qué? No entendía por qué el Dark Lord torturaba a sus víctimas para luego hacer el papel de médico. No era algo racional. ¿Entonces...?

Además, había escuchado que la única rama de la magia de la cual Voldemort no era especialista era la medicina. Nunca le había interesado aprender más que los conceptos claves; para eso existían las pociones... Entonces, era algo improbable que el mismo Dark Lord se hubiera encargado de su bienestar.

¿Quién...?

La puerta se abrió y por ella ingresó sin miramientos la figura imponente de Filldeserp. Ella se giró con brusquedad hacia él, quedando pasmada y sin saber cómo reaccionar ante su presencia. Él, en cambio, le dirigió una sonrisa ligeramente satírica tras inspeccionarla con la mirada sin discreción alguna.

En sus manos tenía un gran paquete, que depositó sobre la cama donde ella había dormido.

- Buenos días, Granger. Por lo que veo, te has recuperado bastante bien.

Hermione no contestó. Aún no salía de su shock, provocado por razones desconocidas.

- El Lord ha pedido tu presencia en el desayuno, así que alístate – le señaló el paquete – y baja a la sala rápido. – Con un movimiento de la cabeza, le indicó cuál era la puerta que conducía allí. – Prepárate para una larga e interesante conversación... – Sin decir más, salió de allí tan repentinamente como había entrado.

Si Hermione antes había estado sorprendida, ahora estaba aterrada. ¿Qué se tenían propuesto aquellos dos? No pensaba que podría soportar la comida con los ojos malévolos y astutos del Dark Lord encima de ella, y mucho menos la presencia de Filldeserp. Pero no podía desobedecer ninguna orden. Ambos tenían autoridad sobre ella mientras permaneciera en esa Fortaleza y además... No había sentido alguno en llevarles la contra. Su cuerpo se estremeció al recordar la tortura que había sufrido.

Sin saber qué más hacer, Hermione se acercó hasta la cama para tomar el paquete y averiguar cuál era su contenido. Cuán inmenso fue su estupor... sería imposible de calcular cuando entre sus manos se halló con un vestido negro, con mangas rojas con detalles finos y de terminación trabajada, y un delgado cinto de hilo rojo. El escote no era muy descarado, más bien discreto. Con tan sólo verlo, supo que se adecuaría bastante bien al estilo.

Se cambió de ropa y caminó hacia el armario en una de las esquinas de la habitación: todavía le faltaba hallar un calzado adecuado para el vestido. Al abrirlo, se halló frente a una cantidad innumerable de ropas elegantes y finas, que seguramente costarían bastantes gallones. Se preguntó porqué Potter le había traído uno, cuando allí había tantas y tan bonitas prendas. En fin, encontró unas botas negras de poco taco que le combinaban perfectamente con el atuendo.

Perfecto. Todo estaba arreglado, salvo su cabello. Pero no había una forma rápida de limpiarlo y alisarlo, menos sino tenía su varita a mano. Suspiró. Tendría que soportar el contraste de la hermosura del vestido contra la fealdad de su cabello. Qué humillación.

Salió de la habitación y encontró en la sala a un elfo doméstico, esperando educadamente por ella. Hermione alzó una ceja escéptica, aunque no sabía en realidad porqué se extrañaba. ¿Tal vez porque había pensado que Filldeserp la estaría esperando? Se acercó a la criatura y ésta realizó una pequeña reverencia, que le pilló desprevenida. ¿Realmente no sería _prisionera_?

- Yo la conduciré al Amo, señorita. ¡Pero no puede ir así frente al Amo, señorita! – Exclamó alterado el elfo. Con un chasquido de sus dedos, hizo que el cabello de Hermione quedara tan reluciente como había estado el día anterior. – Sígame.

Vio que el elfo se volteaba hacia la puerta. Hizo unos movimientos extraños con sus raídas manos y ésta se abrió, lo que le confirmó a Hermione su teoría que si ella intentaba huir, le sería imposible salir de sus habitaciones sino conocía el conjuro que la preservaba allí.

Siguió al elfo por los largos pasillos. Estaba segura que estaban tomando caminos alternativos para no cruzarse con mortífagos. No podía imaginarse la Fortaleza del Dark Lord inhabitada, aunque tal vez era demasiado temprano para que alguien estuviera en el lugar. No sabía qué hora era.

Por un momento, la idea de intentar huir del elfo y salir de la Fortaleza se formó en su mente, aunque fue sólo un impulso suprimido. Sabía muy bien que las barreras del lugar le impedirían desaparecerse hasta varias millas de distancia, adonde seguramente nunca llegaría. Además, las represalias serían mucho más graves de lo que podría soportar... Tenía que ver primero qué querían de ella para tratarla de forma tan respetuosa y ceremonial.

La criatura se detuvo delante de una gran puerta de roble, decorada con logotipos de serpientes enroscadas y amenazantes. Se la señaló, hizo una leve reverencia y desapareció. Hermione supuso que los elfos eludían al Dark Lord y su heredero a toda costa. ¿Qué tan complicado sería abrir la puerta para ella, ingresar, hacer una reverencia e irse?

Respiró hondo, armándose de la valentía que como noble Gryffindor tendría que caracterizarla. Empujó la puerta para dentro y entró en el comedor. Inmediatamente percibió las poderosas auras que allí adentro se encontraban: eran demasiado notorias para omitirlas. Además, el delicioso aroma que desprendía la comida servida sobre la extensa mesa hizo gruñir su estómago, que le recordó su debilidad de fuerzas y la última vez que había comido. Pero no se animó a aproximarse.

Voldemort, en la cabecera de la mesa, le miraba fijamente y con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro mientras que Filldeserp, a su lado derecho, la evaluaba con curiosidad, procurando fingir indiferencia ante su interrupción. Hermione se puso nerviosa ante ambos análisis y sus mejillas cobraron un color rosado.

- No seas tímida, Hermione. – Dijo Voldemort, en un tono repleto de sorna. – Siéntate con nosotros. – La invitó a sentarse al lado derecho de Harry.

Hermione se vio sin opción. Se encaminó lentamente a su asiento reservado, con la vista fija en el suelo. No sabía qué le incomodaba más: si la indignada mirada del Dark Lord o la divertida de Filldeserp, porque a pesar de no mirarlos directamente, imaginaba sus expresiones faciales.

- Levanta tu rostro, Hermione. – Le sugirió Harry. Ella le miró con sorpresa y él le sonrió. – Una mujer que mira al suelo es sumisa o se siente avergonzada de su situación. Demuestra tu personalidad mirando directamente al frente.

- ¿Por...? ¿Por qué me dices eso? – Se animó a preguntar.

- Ya hablaremos de eso. – Le contestó, con una sonrisa misteriosa. Hermione no entendía nada. ¿A qué se debía la hospitalidad?

Estaba incrédula ante la amabilidad que estaba demostrando Filldeserp con ella. Desvió sus ojos almendrados para observar la reacción de Voldemort. En vez de estar enfadado o algún estado similar, sonreía complacido e instigándola a desayunar. No se hizo rogar más y tomó asiento, intentando no bajar la vista.

Una taza de té con algunos bocados dulces apareció instantáneamente enfrente de ella. Ese desayuno estaba manifestando ser muy atípico. Se fijó en que ambos brujos oscuros estaban bebiendo café negro. Se sintió extraña, pensando que esas circunstancias eran dignas de un desayuno familiar y no uno de magos que en el pasado habían sido enemigos.

Además... nunca había visto a Harry beber café en Hogwarts. Tal vez era un hábito que había adquirido desde que era heredero de Voldemort...

Tomó un sorbo de su té mientras escuchaba la conversación casual que mantenían Voldemort y Filldeserp.

- Rumania ha aceptado el trato propuesto por el Ministerio de Magia Británico. – Informó Filldeserp. – Ha salido en el Profeta de hoy, además de que McNair ya lo había garantizado.

- Sigue siendo inútil. – Comentó Voldemort con tono aburrido. – Los dragones no tienen ventaja sobre todas nuestras criaturas. No será muy difícil derrotarlos. ¿Qué me dices de MacMillan?

- Según las palabras textuales de Smith, no podía creerse la noticia que le dio la Orden del Fénix a primeras horas de la mañana... – Tono divertido en la voz de Filldeserp. - Smith cree que la declaración de Malfoy será dentro de diez días, aunque está seguro de que no se encuentra aprisionado en el Ministerio.

- Obviamente. El viejo Dumbledore no cometerá los mismos errores tantas veces seguidas. Malfoy es una gran fuente de información para la Orden.

- O eso creen... – Los ojos escarlatas del Dark Lord destellaron, aprobando el comentario de su heredero.

- Lo deben tener en los Cuarteles, el lugar más seguro según ellos... – Voldemort hizo una exasperación con sus ojos y Harry sonrió, aunque sus ojos se desviaron momentáneamente en dirección a Hermione, que se había quedado paralizada al escuchar sus palabras.

- ¿Ustedes conocen el paradero de los Cuarteles? – Preguntó Hermione, sin poder creerlo.

- Fue muy fácil descubrirlo, Granger. Pero no es necesario que nos infiltremos dentro del edificio... Tenemos total control sobre él, ¿verdad, Filldeserp?

- Aún con la mudanza forzada de Grimmauld Place, fue sencillo saber dónde sería el próximo cuartel, teniendo un registro de todas las viviendas al servicio de la Orden... Que en ese momento no eran muchas. Más la intrusión necesaria de ciertos espías, confirmamos las diversas teorías de la ubicación. ¿Cuándo fue la última mudanza? Hace un par de meses, ¿verdad?

Hermione no lograba entender cómo la Orden podía ser tan predecible para Filldeserp y Voldemort, que hablaban del tema como si fuera una noticia trivial más. No podía creer que su vida había estado en las manos de su enemigo todo el tiempo y con sólo un movimiento de ellos, cualquier vida de cualquier miembro de la Orden podía ser quitada. Por eso los rescates de los mortífagos aprisionados eran cosas comunes: ellos tenían idea de todos los planos de la situación.

- Eras jefa de uno de los departamentos de aurores, ¿verdad, Granger? – Cuestionó Voldemort, integrándola a la conversación. Ella asintió, sabiendo que no serviría de nada mentir. No sólo por la Legeremancia, sino también porque Voldemort había examinado todos sus recuerdos; sería imposible que no supiera algo como eso. – Hoy ese departamento debe ser un caos. – Voldemort sonrió ante la imagen mental que se elaboró en su mente.

- Tu desaparición causará estragos en la Orden también. – Rió Harry. – Sería un momento ideal para un ataque...

- Podría ser. – Asintió Voldemort.

Hermione palideció, aunque eso no era lo más importante que le estaba sucediendo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos en inmensa sorpresa. El trato de Harry y Voldemort era casi... paternal. Sobre todo por las miradas confidentes que el dúo intercambiaba; el orgullo que inspiraban los ojos escarlatas en dirección al joven Potter y los complementados que estaban. Si eran así en una conversación, no quería imaginarse el dúo que deberían de ser en un duelo. Imparables.

Durante el tiempo que duró el desayuno, Hermione permaneció hundida en sus pensamientos, haciendo oídos sordos a todo lo que decían los dos magos oscuros, que hablaban de diversas formas de infiltrarse en los Cuarteles y envenenarlos a todos. Bromeaban... A ella llegó a asquearle la imagen... No obstante, algo dentro de ella le indicaba que estaba complacida también. Estaba volviendo a escuchar la risa de Harry... aunque fuera muy diferente a lo que alguna vez había sido. Volvía a ver esos ojos verdes... que tanto había añorado.

Cuando finalmente la conversación agradable se terminó, los rostros de Voldemort y Filldeserp se serenaron mientras el primero hacía desaparecer todo rastro de que sobre aquella mesa había habido un desayuno. Hermione adivinó que ahora sabría qué estaba sucediendo. Lo necesitaba.

- Bien, Granger, te seré sincero, ya que imagino que debes de estarte cuestionando muchas cosas. –Comenzó Voldemort. – Ayer, como bien sabrás, estaba dispuesto a asesinarte e iba a serlo luego de analizar cada detalle de tu mente, pero... hubo un cambio de planes al final.

¿Aquello significaba que no la iban a matar...?

- No te devolveremos a la Orden del Fénix. No crees falsas esperanzas. – Continuó el Dark Lord. Filldeserp se mantenía callado. – Pero te permitiré elegir si quieres vivir o morir.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Hermione, confundida.

¿Por qué? ¿A qué se debía el cambio repentino de opinión? ¡Ella era una sangre sucia, ¿no?! ¡Según ellos, no merecía vivir! ¿Y ahora le daban a elegir?

Voldemort respiró hondo, armándose de la paciencia que nunca le había caracterizado.

- Puedes morir dolorosa y lentamente, como de todas formas ibas a hacerlo, o puedes vivir... Pero por supuesto, tendrás que colaborar.

- ¡Nunca seré una de tus sucias mortífagas! – Hermione se puso de pie, indignada. Voldemort sonrió irónicamente ante el directo insulto que la muchacha había dirigido a sus súbditas.

- No me refería a _eso_, querida Hermione. – Sarcasmo constante en su voz. – Serás entrenada. Te mostraremos el significado de estar en el bando oscuro. Se te dará tiempo para ello y cuando lo crea necesario, se te volverá a preguntar... Si quieres unirte a nosotros o morir. Pero te aseguro que tu puesto no se reducirá a ser mortífaga, como tú dices. Serás... ¿cómo decirlo? Algo más especial que ellas...

- ¿Más especial? ¡Oh, sí, claro! ¡Soy sangre sucia!

- Estamos dispuestos a ignorar tu condición, Granger. – Contestó secamente Filldeserp. Era la primera vez que hablaba en toda la conversación. – Cierra un poco la boca por un segundo y piensa en lo que te estamos proponiendo. ¿Qué tienes que perder?

- ¿Qué tengo que perder? – Masculló entre dientes la muchacha. - ¡Mi honor! Que tú hayas sido capaz de traicionarnos.... traicionarme... no significa que yo pueda hacer lo mismo tan descaradamente. – Filldeserp se mantuvo tan inconmovible como había estado anteriormente. Aquella mención tan franca al pasado, a la alevosía que había cometido, no le afectó en lo absoluto.

- No los estarías traicionando, Granger. No te estamos pidiendo que salgas al campo de batalla y aniquiles a cuanto muggle se te cruce en el camino...

- Me estaría colocando de su lado de todas formas. – Le cortó Hermione.

- Mira, Granger, esto es muy sencillo. Si tú quieres morir, te asesinamos y tendremos una sangre sucia menos en el mundo. Pero se te está exponiendo una oportunidad, que la gran mayoría no dejaría pasar... No harás nada que no quieras hacer. – Insistió Filldeserp en un tono de voz frío.

- ¿Y por qué el trato exclusivo?

- Porque tienes una mente organizada e inteligente, bastante poder que podrías explotar... Eres alguien que podría ser útil para la Causa. La sangre no sería tan importante en este caso.

Había algo en todo aquello que Hermione no entendía. Sabía de gente realmente eficaz que había sido aniquilada sin un segundo pensamiento y que además habían sido sangre pura, ¿por qué no la mataban a ella? Algo importante debería de haber ocurrido... Para algo la necesitaban.

_Se estaban ofreciendo a entrenarla. _

Y si ella no estaba conforme con el bando tenebroso, la matarían, pero tiempo más tarde. En cierta forma, le estaban dando un poder de decisión sobre la situación, que desde todo punto de vista era desfavorable.

Harry tenía razón: con esa propuesta, no tenía nada que perder. Según lo que le habían dicho, no tendría que matar a nadie y aprendería las tan famosas Artes Oscuras sin aportar nada significativo a cambio. Estaba claro lo que querían hacer: corromperla, para que voluntariamente se uniera a ellos y así aumentar aún más el número de aliados. De ninguna manera iba a caer en sus redes de todas formas, así que no había riesgo alguno.

Y realmente... no tenía razón para volver a la Orden del Fénix. Aunque quisiera, no podría. Está bien, tenía a Neville, a Ron... pero ellos podrían sobrevivir sin ella. No era expresadamente necesaria en esa guerra. Y tampoco estaría colaborando con el Dark Lord. Podría tener una neutralidad momentánea entre los bandos. Y a su vez, averiguar porqué el trato tan especial.

- Está bien. – Respiró hondo antes de formular la siguiente palabra. – Acepto.

- Perfecto. – La sonrisa astuta de Voldemort se expandió por su rostro. – Serás la protegida de Filldeserp. Él te entrenará. – Sus ojos castaños viajaron hasta su ex amigo, quien le correspondió la mirada con apatía. – Ahora mismo empezarán el entrenamiento, ¿verdad? – Buscó una afirmación por parte de su heredero.

- Así es, mi Lord.

- Excelente.

Tanto Harry como Hermione se pusieron de pie, interpretando que ese era el momento idóneo para retirarse del comedor.

Sería interesante ver qué tan diferente era la vida en la Fortaleza de la suya propia... Una vida de lujos y comodidades, sin embargo... también significaba grandes sacrificios, que no sabía si estaría dispuesta a realizar.


	6. Capítulo 6

¡Wenas, gente!. ¿Cómo han estado en estos... uh... _4 o 5 meses_ sin vernos...?

Yay! Creí que nunca terminaría este capi! XD Okay, para aquellos que creían que estaba muerta, lamento informarles que no, sigo viva y coleando, aunque algo más atareada. Para aquellos que creían que había abandonado el fict, con gran satisfacción lo niego... Un fict que jamás abandonaré será LE. Pueden dudar de todo el resto, pero de LE no XD. Estoy demasiado enamorada de Filldeserp como para dejarlo así como así –risas-.

Mi idea principal en esta nota de autora era intentar no llenarla de excusas, pero creo que se merecen saber qué me ha sucedido. Principalmente, en Noviembre tuve mis exámenes finales y me enfoqué en ellos, ya saben... todo el tema de querer ser la chica modelo y eso XD Lo conseguí! Wee! XD Lograda esa meta, me propuse concluir DO antes de fin de año. También lo conseguí. (Por cierto, LE ganó el Premio Anual HA al Mejor Fict En Proceso (escritoras menores de 15 años)!)Y posteriormente... me planteé disfrutar las vacaciones, sabiendo que este año escolar iba a ser el más complicado de todos los que he cursado hasta el momento, so... También lo hice, sólo escribiendo en todo el verano el fict aniversario de HA, y no porque no quisiera ir escribiendo de a poco LE, sino porque mi musa se tomó en serio lo de _Vacaciones_. Y una vez estando a quince días de empezar el ciclo escolar, retomé LE. El gran problema fue que finalmente volví a clases y me encontré con mi tiempo libre recortado, por la pila de deberes y además porque me he unido al coro del colegio (sí, sí, he perdido toda cordura...) perdiendo así algunas horitas de los sábados que solía emplear para escribir. No merezco su perdón, lo sé... Pero realmente lo siento. Quise terminar este capi la semana pasada, pero ciertos inconvenientes volvieron a surgir y.. ¡argh...! Soy una malísima escritoria, lo sé –snif-.

**16 reviews**! Yay! Muchísisimas gracias! Uh... me parece que me he expandido un poco en las respuestas... es que hoy tengo ganas de hablar! XD Y también me han salido algo disco rayado. -sigh- En fin, gracias, gente! Los kieroooo!

* * *

**_Respuesta a los reviews:_**

**SaraMeliss:** Lo siento! Realmente lo siento! Pero no, no me he muerto XD Sólo espero que el capi llegue a justificar cierta parte de la demora... intentaré recuperar constancia! Saludos.

**Liuny:** Gracias por el review! Errr... sí, tengo una forma extraña de cerrar los capis. Generalmente me gusta dejarlo con esa intriga que incita al lector a maldecirme en un review, y esperar por el siguiente capi XD Lo cual es peligroso tras demoras como éstas, porque se convierten en deseos homicidas, ne? Hermione... sip, creo que hay mucha gente que a la cual no le cae muy bien (personalmente me identifico con ella XD), pero prometo que haré de su rol soportable y razonable. Y bueno, lo de Laguna Estigia... no pensaba dar tan rápido a conocer una de las razones por las cuales el fict se titula así, pero bue... Quedaba bien en el capi, además que necesitaba que ustedes entendieran los beneficios de haber vivido luego de haber cruzado la Laguna XD. Filldeserp significa Hijo de Serpiente en catalán, cortesía de mi socio Rómulo. Le va muy bien¿verdad? XD Espero que te guste el capi! Besos!

**Maniatica**** Lovegood: **Corrijamos esa expresión, sis. "Hermione, prisionera en el bando oscuro" XD No soy tan extremista. Uhm... ¿qué Hermi se entere lo de Ronny? Falta para eso, niña. ¿Y qué te asegura que Hermi se quedará con Filly? –sonrisa malévola-. Esta es la mejor parte de ser escritora –risas- ¿De qué utilidad les será Herm? Puesh... en el capi 7 verás una pequeña muestra de su gran utilidad. Thanks, sabes que mis consejos son los mejores XD Gracias por el review y nos vemos!

**Carol****-lovegood: **Gracias por el review! Seh, has deducido bien. No me cae bien Ron (¿se nota demasiado? XD.) Sé que no es un personaje vacío y que tiene cierta función en el canon, pero aún así me parece un personaje muy poco interesante. Infantil... y esas son actitudes que últimamente estoy odiando mucho en mis compañeros de colegio, aunque no viene al caso –sigh-. Sip, pobre Drakito! XD Sin embargo, todavía no ha llegado a su punto máximo de "pobreza"! XD En algún momento, inevitablemente... la verdad tendrá que surgir. ¿Pero quién dice que sea Harry el que le cuente a Herm...? Lamento la demora. Espero que te guste el capi!

**Lord Sparky:** Gracias por el review! Bueno, creo que esta demora ha sido más larga que la anterior¿verdad? XD Sólo espero que el siguiente capi no me tome tanto tiempo (ya lo tengo planeado meticulosamente, falta escribirlo...-sigh-) En algún momento Hermione se va a tener que enterar que "ése" fue quién mató a sus padres. Pero no creo que sea una verdad a la que acceda el resto de la Orden. Es un secreto que tanto Ron como Harry reservan muy en su interior, ambos por diferentes razones. Y por más que Herm se les agregue... Espero que te guste el capi! Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para no tardar demasiado¡lo prometo!

**SaraMeliss:** Muchas gracias por el review! Bueno, no puedo negar que este va en camino a un HHr, pero no será de los típicos "Harry se enamora y se hace bueno de nuevo", simplemente _odio_ ese argumento. Y tampoco será una típica relación... porque definitivamente las condiciones en las que se dará son algo.. _especiales_ Sólo espero poder escribirlo lo suficientemente bien como para que te guste y no dejes de leer! –risas-. Supongo que el resto de mis ficts los habrás leído en HarryArgentino¿verdad? A mí me fascina el DarkHarry, y sip... también los que se ausenta del mundo mágico! En realidad, todo lo que tenga que ver con un Harry rebelde, contra Dumbledore (o simplemente no siguiéndolo como perro faldero), y dueño de su propia vida me gusta... Muchas gracias por tus elogios. Lamento la demora –sigh- Espero no demorar lo mismo con el capi 7, y que disfrutes de este capi! Besos!

**Amynaoko:** Gracias por el review! Seh, el secuestro de Herm era algo predecible XD Qué se le va a hacer, no puedo vivir sacando cartas debajo de la manga y haciendo movimientos impredecibles para ustedes xDD Además que no les voy a privar de la satisfacción que da a veces adelantarse a un escritor. Aunque demasiado seguido termina arruinando el fict, so... Procuraré ser original, y mi beta me ayuda a ello. En este capi tienes una pequeña clase ideológica de Harry para Hermione, pero para clases con más acción tendrás que esperar al capi 8... Esto sucede cuando en un fict tienen que pasar muchas cosas al mismo tiempo XD ¿Realmente crees a Hermi capaz de unirse al Lado Oscuro? Espero que te guste este capi!

**AleXxX: **Hola, Alex! Nia, Parvati-Blossom es muy largo¿no crees? Llámame Parvati o Parv, como más te guste! Me alegro que el fict te haya gustado! Y no puedo menos que sentirme halagada ante tus comentarios, realmente me alegra saber que lo vengo haciendo bien. Me fascina el lado oscuro, como verás, así que tengo cierto manejo 'natural' con el mismo. Uh. El sentido de la "unión" de Hermione al lado oscuro... Es complicado de explicar, así que dejaré que lo vayas leyendo en este y los capítulos que vendrán. Puedo asegurarte que Harry no se tornará bueno ni nada por el estilo. _Odio_ ese argumento que usan algunos ficts 'darks'. Personalmente soy de ideas firmes, así que no verás a mis personajes siendo versátiles. Esta historia será Dark hasta su última línea (la cual ya tengo pensada, por cierto, aunque esté a miles años luz de distancia XDD). Lamento sinceramente mi demora, y espero que no se repita. Tengo toda mi intención en ello. Muchísimas gracias por tu review! Espero que te guste el capi! Besos!

**Cate G:** Gracias! Jajaja. Me alegro que te esté gustando LE, y que te haya gustado DO! Aix... cómo extraño escribir ese fict¿Te estás haciendo adicta? Uh. Cuidado, es un vicio que no se abandona con facilidad! Yo hace dos años que he entrado y créeme, cada día es peor XD... No será un HHr normal, descuida (ya es algo inútil negar mis intenciones a esta altura del fict¿verdad? Todos ya saben que Hermione tendrá un rol fundamental y bla bla bla...) A mí me fascina el DarkHarry, y cuando se me dio la oportunidad de empezar LE... no lo dudé ni por dos segundos. Realmente me alegro estar haciéndolo bien. En español los DarkHarry escasean, y es una pena, porque es temática muy atractiva y con tantas ramas... –sigh-. Muchas gracias por tus elogios. Espero que te guste el capi! Besos!

**Padfoot****-kou:** Gracias por el review! Y por los elogios. Realmente me alegro de estar haciendo un DarkHarry que cubra tus expectativas! Lamento la demora del fict, intentaré que no se repita (y con una mortífaga en pos de la actualización, creo que por mi propio bien debo actualizar¿verdad? Jajaja). Espero que te guste el capi! Besos!

**Caro:** Muchísimas gracias! Lamento la demora, pero aunque sea sí te puedo asegurar que es largo XD El resto lo tendrás que juzgar vos! Espero que te guste! Saludos.

**Rubinegro:** Me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando LE! Gracias por los elogios. Es una lástima que los DarkHarry escaseen tanto en español... Te aseguro que Filldeserp no se volverá bueno. Diosa¡_odio_ ese argumento! Sencillamente esos no son ficts Darks... Un fict dark es dark hasta el final! –risa malévola-. Lamento la demora. Espero que el capi logre compensar un poco... Y que te siga gustando! Gracias por el review!

**Kro:** Gracias por el review! Jajaja. Sip... definitivamente tienen que esperar, no les queda otra si quieren seguir leyendo xD Pero respeto a mis lectores... así que sinceramente lamento haber tardado tanto. Espero recuperar mi constancia. Yay! Me encantan las frutas y verduras, así que como mucho de eso, pero... ¿hacías esa sugerencia por algo en especial...? jajaja. Saludos!

**Gige:** Muy bien, muy bien! No sólo sigue mi recomendación, sino también deja review! Qué lectores tan ejemplares que tengo XD Claro que Herm y Harry irán profundizando, pero es un proceso que no debe ser brusco. Es un fict Dark, recuerda. Además... hay ciertos obstáculos que deben superar antes. Hermione se enterará inevitablemente de la verdad... pero no puedo decir nada sobre su reacción, porque me arruinaría la futura escena XD Sí, lo he pensado. Y poco a poco empezará a manifestarse... –sonríe misteriosamente.- El caso de Harry lo hemos estado pensando mucho con mi beta, y hemos decidido que no. Harry no ha atravesado la Laguna Estigia, aunque sí conoce su existencia y ha tenido cierto contacto con ella (rituales y ese tipo de cosas.) Pero no un contacto tan cercano como Herm y Voldie. Muchas gracias por el review y espero que te guste el capi! Besos!

**MuggleArtist:** Muchas gracias por el review! Lamento la demora. Espero que te guste el capi!

**Ginebra:** Uh. ¿Tú crees que Voldie ha cometido un gran error? Eso habrá que verlo. Recuerda que la peor situación siempre tiene algo de bueno para sacar a luz, usando los procedimientos adecuados... ¿verdad? Y sí, Voldie intuye muy bien esos sentimientos que los unen. Puede ser Dark Lord, pero no es tonto. Y sí, va a ser divertido... XD Aunque más que Harry para vencer su lado oscuro, yo diría Hermione para ver el lado bueno de Harry XD Ya lo verás con mayor claridad luego de haber leído este capi. Me gusta tu forma de plantear las lealtades de Harry –risas-. Nadie lo ha expresado así! Bueno, muchas gracias por el review y espero que te guste el capi!

* * *

Bueno, este capi va dedicado a **Jandres**, quien hace poco ha cumplido años y siendo un lector tan fiel, no puedo más que darle un pequeño regalito... (lamento la demora T.T). También agradezco el apoyo de **Gaya **y **Kathy**, otras dos lectoras que creo que saben más de mis ficts que yo misma XD Pero mis cariños más expresos van hacia **Nagini **(una beta sin igual! Creo que pueden imaginársela con sus colmillos venenosos, cada mañana en el colegio, preguntándome si he escrito LE...), **Gonza** y **Javote**, dos personajes que se van turnando para cuestionar mi constancia de escritura y animarme las mañanas! Y claro, subirme los humos! XD. 

Espero que disfruten del capi, y que la demora no haya sido totalmente en vano. Beshos a todos!

* * *

**Título: **Laguna Estigia 

**Autora: **Parvati-Blossom

**Resumen: **_Reto N 7 de La Orden de las Mortífagas_. Harry es el más destacado mortífago al servicio del Lord. Neville es el que se espera que venza a Voldemort y su protegido.

**Rating** PG13

**Género: **Drama/Dark/Angst... o.O Tal vez algo de acción...

**Disclaimer**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, soy simplemente una admiradora del universo de Harry Potter... ¿Contentos? T.T

**Advertencia: **Tortura de personaje –escalofrío- No vaya a ser que pierda la costumbre...

* * *

_I am the son_ _and the heir_ _of a shyness_ _that is criminally vulgar. _

_I am the son and heir_ _of nothing in particular. _

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

_1__0 de agosto de 2004_

Permaneció en silencio mientras Filldeserp intercambiaba en susurros unas últimas palabras con el Dark Lord antes de retirarse con ella hacia sus aposentos, donde realizarían la primera clase. Hermione no sabía realmente qué sentir respecto a lo que estaba sucediendo; cuando la habían secuestrado, pensó que moriría y no había podido menos que sentirse aliviada de dejar aquella vida que la había maltratado cada día. No obstante, los planes de Voldemort habían cambiado al parecer y allí estaba, bautizada como la protegida de su ex–mejor amigo.

Aunque sabía que no quedaba nada de su mejor amigo en aquella persona frívola y con unos ojos verdes poco compasivos. Recordaba el brillo auténtico que alguna vez habían poseído... habían enternecido a cada persona donde habían sido posados. Nada de ese sentimiento cálido quedaba en ellos... ni tampoco en su esencia. No lo había visto el suficiente tiempo como para juzgarlo, pero pocas veces sonreía... y si lo hacía, era una sencilla sombra del pasado, más parecida a una mueca despectiva.

Ahora caminaba detrás de él, sumisa, sintiéndose cohibida y sofocada ante las inmensas paredes de la Fortaleza. Los pasillos estaban desolados y eso la hacía sentir aún más intimidada. Nadie que la ayudara. Nadie que escuchase sus gritos ni su desesperación. Miles de preguntas se iban formulando en su mente a cada segundo, pero no se atrevía a formularlas en voz alta. Además que la información la estaba abrumando y necesitaba tiempo para reorganizar sus pensamientos. Una vez más.

El aura que irradiaba Filldeserp la acobardaba. Todo en él impactaba, sobre todo su atractivo aristocrático. Era imponente, y ella tan débil... Recordó la impresión que se había llevado en el Callejón Diagon y se dio cuenta que en aquel momento sólo había visto una mínima parte de su poder. Ahora que lo tenía verdaderamente cerca y estaba sitiada por paredes enemigas, el efecto que tenía en ella se duplicaba.

Se preguntó cuán diferente sería la realidad si Harry no se hubiera cambiado de bando. ¿Hubiera llegado a ser tan poderoso? Nunca lo había visto tan confidente con su poder cuando convivieron en Hogwarts, así que sospechaba que las realidades hubieran sido bien distintas. En varios aspectos, su estadía con el Dark Lord parecía haberle favorecido en demasía. Pero... examinando sus crueles actos, todos sus avances se tornaban oscuros. No podría felicitar jamás a alguien que abusaba de su poder para matar a las personas. Torturarlas sin piedad. Manipulando a personas inocentes...

Manipulando... ¿estaría también ella bajo su control? Después de todo, no tenía muchas opciones aparte de seguirle la corriente a ambos Dark Lords. ¿Qué iban a enseñarle¿Con qué propósitos? Ni siquiera le habían hecho un lavado de cerebro para que sus lealtades no estuvieran del lado del Bando de la Luz. Entonces¿para qué se esforzarían en enseñarle cuando no sabían si se voltearía contra ellos? Estaba divagando. Ella no podría hacer nada contra Filldeserp y Voldemort, aliados. Sólo era una aurora modelo. Sin embargo... debía intentar escapar por lo menos. No perdía nada, por más que sus posibilidades fueran mínimas, para no decir escasas. Nadie había escapado de la Fortaleza una vez capturado dentro, pero... siempre había una primera vez para todo. ¿Y si ella lo conseguía?

Filldeserp la sacó de sus pensamientos cuando llegaron ante la puerta de sus habitaciones. Él hizo una serie de movimientos extraños con las manos combinados con unas palabras que los oídos de Hermione no llegaron a captar. Inmediatamente la puerta se abrió, cediéndoles la entrada. Potter se volteó a verla entonces e hizo un ademán para indicarle que ingresara primero. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y cumplió con la silenciosa orden. Él la siguió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Nuevamente encerrada.

Ahora que se hallaba más tranquila, se percató de lo acogedora que era la sala. Había un par de sillones y una pequeña mesa en el centro, cerca de una gran chimenea. En una de las paredes había una biblioteca de libros gruesos y atrayentes, cuyos contenidos supuso que eran artes oscuras. Había dos puertas a simple vista, sumadas a la de salida; Una que sabía que la trasladaba a su habitación y otra que entre la agitación de la mañana no había divisado.

Se sorprendió de ver a Filldeserp aguardando pacientemente a que terminara de registrar las que serían por tiempo indeterminado sus habitaciones. Ella se sonrojó ligeramente por su distracción, provocando que una mueca burlona apareciera en el rostro de su ex amigo, quien posteriormente se giró en dirección a la puerta misteriosa.

– Esta puerta conduce a la sala de entrenamiento. – Explicó Filldeserp anulando el silencio. – Para que te des una idea, funciona como la sala de Multipropósito (N/A: o sala de los Menesteres, de acuerdo a la versión de HP5 que hayan leído.)

– ¿Cambia según la necesidad? – Cuestionó Hermione, y él asintió.

El heredero de Voldemort prosiguió a abrir la puerta tras un momento de concentración. Hermione entró detrás de él y se sorprendió ante lo que vio, aunque recompuso la postura rápidamente, al darse cuenta que no era tampoco tan sorprendente viniendo de los Dark Lords. Aquella sala de entrenamiento contaba con una mesa redonda y un par de sillas en uno de sus rincones. Del otro lado, sobre las paredes detrás de una larga tarima, había una innumerable cantidad de armas y utensilios que servirían para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Era una sala soberbia. Le inspiraba una sensación inquietante... como si dentro de sí guardara tantos secretos, tantos conocimientos... que sería imposible revelarlos todos ni en un millón de años.

– Está claro que no podrás entrar sola a este lugar. Sólo el Lord y yo tenemos acceso. Las consecuencias serán graves si lo intentas por ti misma.

Hermione no necesitó que Filldeserp revelara más para entender su punto. Además, con aquella mirada amenazante que le había dirigido, tenía la advertencia bien clara en su mente. Era bastante obvio que no la dejarían ingresar sola: podría valerse de armas para defenderse contra ellos, hasta atacarlos si se diera la situación. Pero dudaba que lograra mucho. Había visto el combate cuerpo a cuerpo de Filldeserp... ella no estaba ni remotamente cerca.

No. Tal vez no querían que usara esas armas para dañarse a sí misma. Aunque pudiera hacerlo con métodos más sencillos... pero llegado al caso, había un montón de razones por las cuales no iban a consentirle el acceso.

En fin, suspiró con resignación. Era una prisionera con algunos privilegios más, pero prisionera. Todo lo que hiciese estaría custodiado por Voldemort y Filldeserp, y debía acostumbrarse a la idea. El Dark Lord había dicho que era la protegida de Filldeserp, con Todo lo que ello significaba.

Ahora que se lo ponía a pensar... Tal vez Harry ya hubiera atendido órdenes del Dark Lord la noche anterior... órdenes de curarla luego de la tortura que había sufrido. ¿Había sido él en definitiva?

Observó como Harry se sentaba en una de las sillas y se percató que estaba esperando a que ella hiciera lo mismo. No quería ni imaginarse lo que le costaría a ella si abusaba de su paciencia. Se ubicó exactamente en el lugar opuesto a él, enfrentándolo. Fue duro ver a Filldeserp... y ver a Harry a la vez en esos ojos esmeraldas. Él hizo una mueca de repulsión y ella intentó concentrarse en la realidad. No valía la pena remontarse al pasado.

– Veamos... en las primeras lecciones abarcaremos los puntos claves de la historia de la magia negra, sobre todo las grandes personalidades que marcaron cambios en los diferentes ideales del bando oscuro, ya que estoy seguro que sabes, la batalla entre el bien y el mal se remota a la antigüedad. – Hermione detectó su tono irónico en sus últimas palabras, pero Filldeserp no le dio tiempo a opinar.

– Esto te ayudará a entender con mayor eficacia la situación actual del Mundo Mágico, y sobre todo la guerra que estamos viviendo. Hay un proverbio japonés que dice: "Si quieres conocer el pasado mira el presente que es su resultado. Si quieres conocer el futuro, mira el presente que es su causa." A pesar de ser un razonamiento muggle, es bastante acertado. Y en eso se basa el estudio de la historia.

– ¿Desde cuándo conoces cultura muggle japonesa? – Preguntó Hermione, quien simplemente no se pudo contener. Al fin de cuentas, era una sabelotodo insufrible.

Filldeserp alzó ambas cejas de una manera desinteresada y ella pensó que no iba a responderle, pero para su sorpresa, sí lo hizo.

– Los muggles tienen un extraño razonamiento de la vida, Granger. A pesar de ser tan despreciables como lo son, uno puede rescatar ciertos puntos de su... ¿cómo podríamos llamarle¿Inteligencia¿Filosofía? – Respondió él burlonamente.

– No todos los muggles son despreciables. – Contrarrestó Hermione, irritada.

– Oh, pero la gran mayoría lo son¿verdad? – Una sonrisa macabra se expandió por el rostro del Heredero de Voldemort, pero luego se desvaneció. – Son humanos, y esa especie animal tiende a hacer siempre lo incorrecto.

– Hablas como sino fueras parte de la humanidad, Harry. – Y recalcó lentamente el Harry, lo que hizo que Filldeserp chasqueara su lengua en desaprobación.

– Tal vez no lo soy. – Él sonrió misteriosamente. - ¿Cómo saberlo?

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Herm palideció ligeramente ante la idea.

– Luego de años de entrenamiento, de practicar rituales y una increíble variedad de magia oscura¿cómo saber si aún sigo siendo humano? – Su tono estaba repleto de sorna, pero Hermione no se dio por vencida.

– Porque aún sientes. Porque de alguna forma... aún sonríes. – Bajó la mirada a su regazo. No quería enfrentar esos ojos jade. No quería ver la inhumanidad en ellos... quería seguir creyendo que Harry aún vivía detrás de todo ese abismo.

La fría mano del que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo tomó su barbilla y la levantó imperativamente. Sus ojos centellaban peligrosamente.

– ¿Qué te dije sobre tu postura, Granger? Debes demostrar determinación y orgullo, o terminarás siendo tratada como esclava.

– Yo... – Las palabras no querían salir. La mano de Harry ejerciendo fuerza en su cuello comenzaba a provocarle dolor.

– Permíteme dudar de ser humano, ya que no siento. Ya no me importa sentir. Es algo innecesario y estúpido. Sentir es lo que te condena. – La frialdad de su voz penetró la mente de Hermione, y sin poderlo eludir, sus ojos castaños brillaron a causa de las lágrimas.

– ¡No es verdad! – Exclamó Hermione, a quien comenzaba a costarle respirar. – El sentir es una gran virtud... te da valentía. El deseo de proteger a otras personas, personas a las que amas, eso es lo que incita tus energías para vivir. Siempre dijiste y creíste eso. Y cuando te conocí, yo también comencé a creer en ello y es por eso que ahora estoy viva. ¿Acaso eso es estúpido¿Es erróneo?

– Creo que antes de empezar con la lección de hoy, será mejor que aclaremos ciertos factores. – La soltó, volviéndose a sentar correctamente en su silla. – Empecemos. Harry Potter está muerto. Muerto. ¿Entiendes? Sé muy bien qué pasa por tu cabeza cada vez que me miras... el Harry que buscas no está.

– ¡Mientes! – Chilló Hermione, poniéndose de pie y fulminando a Filldeserp con la mirada. Algo que no iba a permitir era que ese ser borroneara sus recuerdos...

Él también se puso de pie, con su rostro asemejando una perfecta máscara, y Hermione se percató de cuánto había crecido. Sumado a su poderosa aura, ella estuvo a punto de morderse la lengua y volverse a sentar, pero no se dejó intimidar. No por el momento.

– Harry Potter murió, Granger. Que tu caprichosa mente no lo quiera entender no es mi culpa.

Hermione ahogó un sollozo. Aquellas palabras taladrarían su mente por meses. Sabía que eran verdad, Ron y Neville se lo habían repetido una y otra vez a lo largo de los años, pero ella no había querido creerles. Y tampoco quería creerle a Filldeserp ahora, pero su malévola mirada hacía que todas sus creencias se desmoronaran inevitablemente. Aún así... aún así... Ella no quería rendirse. Si Harry seguía vivo entre tanto abismo, ella podría ser quien lo sacara de allí... quien le ayudara a volver a ser humano.

Pero perdía fuerzas. Con cada palabra que escuchaba de los labios de Filldeserp, sus ilusiones se quebraban. Se avergonzaba de su ingenuidad y de su devota confianza, no obstante quería intentarlo.

– El pasado no existe. Olvídate de la Orden del Fénix. No debes sentir culpabilidad a la hora de concentrarte en lo que se te está enseñando, porque te aseguro que es una oportunidad única... Hacía tiempo que el Lord no me encomendaba a alguien para entrenar. Si quieres dramatizar la situación, hazlo, pero debes estar al tanto de sus consecuencias; Que seas mi protegida no significa que a la noche te resguarde de tus pesadillas. Inclusive pude ser que las incremente...

– ¿Qué significa exactamente que sea tu protegida? – La Gryffindor se armó del valor para preguntar.

– Estás bajo mi cuidado, lo cual significa que atenderás a todas las órdenes e indicaciones que yo te dé sin caprichos de por medio. Si quiero, puedo castigarte sin razón que el Dark Lord no se interpondrá. Asimismo, también significa que tendré que hacerme cargo de todos tus daños y heridas. Por esa misma razón fue que te curé anoche.

Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente ante lo que ello significaba. Ella había sido dañada en todo el cuerpo, y todas sus heridas habían sido curadas...

– Si te vi desnuda, fue por cuestiones profesionales. Así que no elabores fantasías. – Se detuvo por un instante, antes de continuar. – Por último, te dedicarás exclusivamente a tus clases. Hay muchos tópicos en los que debes progresar, y por eso se te da tiempo para ejercitar esas habilidades. Tómalo seriamente o esto se acaba.

Hubiera querido gritarle, pegarle e insultarle con todo su ser. Descargar toda la ira y frustración que estaba sintiendo. Nunca se había sentido tan vacía. Tenía que olvidar un pasado que amaba, que la había protegido durante años. Tenía que cambiar, y tenía que atender a las órdenes de aquel ser que repetía una y otra vez a través de sus ojos crueles que su Harry estaba muerto. Todo sentimiento cálido se desvaneció de la sala en ese momento. Se sentía tan vulnerable, tan sola. Comenzó a sollozar en silencio, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, deseando nada más que un abrazo protector, un pecho donde refugiarse y deshacerse de todo ese sufrimiento.

Pero todo lo que obtuvo fue una ruda cachetada en su mejilla izquierda, que le hizo despertar del ensimismamiento y hallarse con una cruda realidad. Filldeserp la miraba con odio, casi con asco, de pie a su lado. Y por el impulso y la sorpresa del golpe, ella ahora yacía miserablemente en el suelo, temblando por el descontrol y casi percibiendo como su alma se descomponía en pedazos.

– Maldita Sangre Sucia. Eres más débil de lo que supuse. Decepcionante, la verdad... Esperaba más de la sabelotodo insufrible. – Las lágrimas aumentaron y con ellas, la vergüenza. – ¡Deja de llorar, estúpida!

– ¡Cállate! – Le gritó Hermione, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y colocando sus manos sobre sus oídos, como si eso impidiera escuchar su voz.

No vio la furia en las esmeraldas ni tampoco supo cuándo ni cómo, pero se encontró contra una pared, patéticamente de pie, siendo amenazada por la varita de Filldeserp en su cuello. No quiso abrir los ojos. Realmente no quiso, pero él la obligó.

Nunca estuvo más aterrorizada en su vida. Los ojos de él ya no reflejaban ninguna dulzura, ni paciencia ni siquiera asco. Estaban puramente llenos de odio, incontrolable y abrumador. El color verde se había perdido, para alterarse a un negro metálico que hasta parecía tener detalles rojizos. Supo entonces que no era humano, y que era sin duda alguna... el heredero de Voldemort. Bajo su simple maligna mirada, todo su ser se convulsionó en pánico. No había una persona más peligrosa en el mundo que la que tenía enfrente.

– Jamás, y repito, jamás te atrevas a faltarme el respeto. No eres capaz de imaginar las torturas que puedo idear, y te aseguro que con la fragilidad que demuestras, no soportarás ni la más leve de todas ellas.

Hermione cayó de rodillas al suelo cuando él bajó su varita segundos después, y respiró hondo para intentar controlar su cuerpo y aclarar su mente. Tardó varios minutos en recobrar su postura, sin embargo cuando lo hizo, ninguna lágrima se asomaba en su sereno rostro y casi pudo ver una ligera satisfacción en la mueca de Filldeserp.

Volvieron a situarse en sus asientos y esta vez se aseguró de tener el rostro bien alto.

– Bien. Estábamos hablando de los detestables que son los muggles. – Empezó él. Ella permaneció en silencio. – Pero antes, habíamos estado hablando de historia, y con ella empezaremos.

– Si bien la historia se remota a mucho antes, creo que será idóneo comenzar con Salazar Slytherin, ya que tiene una gran influencia en nuestros ideales de hoy en día¿verdad? – Herm asintió levemente. - ¿Te has cuestionado alguna vez porqué odió tanto a los muggles y sangres sucias? Ya que él fue uno de los primeros y principales impulsadores de aquella discriminación.

– Creí que simplemente había sido como es ahora: un odio sin razón, en un pensamiento de ser superiores y tener poder sobre ellos.

– ¿Y nunca te preguntaste de dónde surgió en primera instancia ese odio? El primer mago seguramente tenía sus razones bien marcadas¿no te parece? – Tras un ligero vacilo, Hermione asintió. – Salazar Slytherin tenía sus razones bien marcadas, de hecho. – Ella se inclinó ligeramente en su silla, interesada en la historia que ningún libro relataba.

– Te imaginarás que cuando Hogwarts fue construido, los magos y brujas eran cazados por los muggles, para ser quemados en la hoguera u otras torturas relativas. Los adultos, obviamente, tenían el suficiente entrenamiento para defenderse y escapar. ¿Qué sucedía con los niños, entonces? Algún caso con suerte, podría haber sobrevivido gracias a su magia accidental. Pero la mayoría del tiempo... no tenían cómo protegerse. Morían sin mucha opción. Eso sucedió con los hijos de Slytherin. – Determinó Filldeserp. Hermione abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y se llevó una mano a la boca instantáneamente.

– Pero... pero... ¿entonces cómo puede haber un descendiente de Slytherin ahora?

– Pues imagínate que Slytherin tuvo muchos hijos. Lo común en la época. El mayor de ellos tenía la suficiente edad como para escapar, en caso que se diera la situación (claro está que eran muy cuidadosos para intentar evitarlo.) Pero el resto murió calcinado, enfrente de los ojos de Salazar y su esposa, quienes no pudieron hacer mucho para salvarles.

– ¿Por qué no pudieron?

– Imagínate que a pesar de todo, los muggles no eran idiotas, Hermione. Además estaba el hecho que sus poblaciones eran más numerosas que las nuestras. No es un factor que haya cambiado mucho al presente, pero por lo menos estamos mejor balanceados. Los muggles intentaron retener a Slytherin el suficiente tiempo como para que fuera ya tarde. De hecho, llegó justo a tiempo para admirar el... espectáculo. Estoy seguro que podrás comprender el dolor de un padre...

– Entonces... entonces... Slytherin odiaba a los muggles por eso. Y a los sangre impura por...

– No, a los sangres impuras no los odiaba. Es decir, sí a sus padres, pero precisamente quería protegerlos del mismo destino que habían tenido que sufrir sus hijos. Temía que sus padres los entregasen y los acusaran de ser brujos. Quería evitar una repetición de la historia. Aunque con el tiempo, también se comprobó que los sangres sucias no guardaban bien el secreto de Hogwarts... muchos alumnos terminaron en la hoguera por culpa de compañeros, quienes demasiado cómodos con los ideales planteados por sus padres, traicionaron a la magia que habitaba en ellos. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw tenían opiniones muy variadas respecto a eso, y malinterpretaron a Slytherin cuando una vez, impulsivamente, expresó su deseo de que no hubiera más sangres impuras en el castillo, para evitar esos acontecimientos. Sus alumnos no tardaron en enterarse de su opinión y la adaptaron. Por lo tanto Slytherin decidió partir, indignado por lo que ocurría, dejando tras de sí la Cámara de los Secretos; sus ideales malgastados.

– ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con 'sus ideales malgastados'? – Filldeserp suspiró.

– La sed de venganza, Granger. Slytherin comenzó a descubrir nuevos tipos de magia negra y los experimentos que llevó a cabo en su lapso de vida fueron magníficos, pero intensamente malignos. La magia negra suele provocar eso. Consume hasta la voluntad más fuerte. Y sus ideales se corrompieron. Abandonó todo lo que tenía en Hogwarts. Su esposa había muerto tiempo atrás, presa de una depresión crónica, y su hijo había desaparecido de Inglaterra. No tenía nada que perder. Y eso lo llevó a convertirse en uno de los magos más poderosos de su época.

– ¿Un Dark Lord? – Recibió una negación como respuesta.

– Podría haber conseguido ese título y mucho más, pero no se lo conocía como un asesino de serie. Torturaba muggles y experimentaba con ellos como si se tratasen de ratas de laboratorio, sí, pero no provocó ninguna guerra ni revolución. Su ambición no llegó a extremos ni tampoco quiso reconocimiento. No lo necesitaba.

Hermione analizó la información recibida. La historia tenía sentido, aunque estuviera impregnada con ideales malignos y venganza. Podía imaginarse con facilidad a los muggles descubriendo el secreto de Hogwarts, matando a pequeños niños mágicos por culpa de aquel prejuicio dirigido a los magos. También podía comprender el dolor y la soledad del fundador de la casa de las Serpientes al perder a todos sus hijos y a su esposa. Pero nada justificaba la discriminación hacia los nacidos de muggles en el presente.

– ¿Crees en los ideales de Slytherin¿Crees que los sangres impuras somos... traicioneros¿Una calumnia para la magia? – Preguntó a Filldeserp. Le pareció ver un atisbo de sorpresa en sus ojos, pero quizás sólo estaba alucinando.

– Muchos sangres impuras traicionaron. – Dijo. Un silencio siguió a su afirmación, y cuando Hermione comenzó a pensar que no aportaría mayor comentario, siguió. – Y muchos sangres puras traicionaron.

Hermione internamente sonrió. Si bien no era la respuesta que el Harry de Hogwarts le hubiera dado, tampoco era la de Voldemort. Y eso la alivió sutilmente.

– La sangre no importa. No importa tampoco la clase social ni tampoco el estado económico. La gente traiciona sus ideales, sus raíces, sus lealtades... Gente ignorante, que no sabe lo que es el poder ni cómo manejarlo. Se ciegan en él... y no les preocupa morir por un poco de reconocimiento. No les importa morir mientras crean que lo han hecho por una causa justa y noble. Pero... ¿existe una causa que lo valga¿Qué tenga esas características?

– No toda la gente es así. – Expuso Hermione. – No todos quieren morir así. No todos quieren poder. No todos traicionan...

– ¿No? – Preguntó él. La determinación en sus ojos la hizo dudar.

– No. Hay gente que siempre permanece firme en sus convicciones.

– Quizás algún día caigas en la realidad que ese tipo de humanidad no existe. Es una fantasía creada por el hombre. Sino hubiera quien creyera en la lealtad, no habría traiciones¿verdad?

– ¡No es una fantasía!

– El mundo está podrido, Granger.

– Se lo puede cambiar; se lo puede mejorar.

– Ah. – Musitó él, entrecerrando los ojos con recelo. – Esperanza. Dime, Hermione... ¿no fue la Esperanza lo que llevó a la gente en creer en mí? – Ella no respondió porque sabía cuál sería el punto. – ¿Qué pasó con esa "Esperanza"?

Hermione cerró los ojos con pesar. Aún llevaba grabados en su mente los rostros de dolor, de desesperación, que había manifestado la Comunidad Mágica ante la noticia de la traición del Niño Que Vivió. El Niño que Vivió para Traicionar. Para Matar. Para Convertirse en Aquel al que teóricamente estaba destinado a derrotar.

Si él, un muchacho de diecisiete años con un tremendo potencial y voluntad, había caído en la oscuridad y había perdido la esperanza¿qué les restaba a ellos, magos vulgares sin gran habilidad... ¿Qué fe podían sostener¿Qué ideales podían defender?

– El mundo es hipócrita. La historia una y otra vez nos ha relatado las grandes hazañas que ejecutaron grandes personajes... héroes. Pero esas hazañas son basura, puros engaños. No hay héroes. La gente digna se confunde muy fácilmente entre las masas superficiales. ¿Qué puedes esperar¿Un cambio quizás? Pero... ¿los cambios son buenos o malos? Cuando los acontecimientos que cambiaron la humanidad ocurrieron¿esos cambios nos llevaron a la mejoría¿Cómo puedes definir si un cambio es totalmente bueno o malo?

– Nada es absoluto en este mundo. – Continuó. – Lo que puede ser bueno para ti, puede ser malo para mí. Es necesario ese equilibrio entre el mal y el bien en el mundo. Pero... ¿qué sucedería si se quebrase¿Sino hubiera más equilibrio?

– No habría mal... ni bien. – Murmuró Hermione. Filldeserp asintió.

– ¿Qué habría?

– Un Dominante.

– Poder. – Corrigió él. – Si el equilibrio desapareciera, si uno de los dos dejara de existir, el otro dominaría. Tendría el poder absoluto.

– Pero también habría quién no lo tuviese. El que es demasiado débil para poseerlo. – Agregó Hermione.

– Exacto. ¿Y cómo sabes cuando ese cambio se ha dado¿Cuándo sabes si el mal y el bien han dejado de existir... para transformarse en poder y debilidad?

– Cuando el cambio es inevitable... necesario. – Dijo ella, tras segundos de meditación. – Cuando ya no hay almas que quieran combatir... o cuando ya no haya más esperanza.

– Cuando el bien y el mal no existan más, ya no habrá razón por la cual luchar. – Musitó Filldeserp con tranquilidad. – ¿Y para qué la Esperanza, cuando no tiene fundamento¿Cuándo ya no hay más posibilidades de equilibrio?

– La Esperanza siempre vivirá. No necesita una realidad con la cual vincularse; el espíritu del hombre está instintivamente vinculado con esa Fe. Por más que todo esté oscuro... siempre estará la ilusión de que alguna luz se encienda e ilumine el camino.

– Eso es lo que hace a este mundo hipócrita. Esperan muchas cosas... pero hacen pocas.

Hermione guardó silencio. Quizás Filldeserp sí tenía razón. Quizás... La esperanza no consistía en su vínculo con el hombre, sino con su realización. Consiguiendo el triunfo de aquella Fe. La voluntad para luchar era algo muy inestable. En un segundo, todo su mundo podría desarmarse y ya no habría nada en lo cual apoyarse; ya no habría sueños. Sólo un Enorme Vacío. Fácil de Manipular. Difícil de volver a completar.

¿Existirían cosas tales como la Maldad y el Bien? Después de todo... sólo se necesitaba de una acción, de una mínima porción de tiempo, para que creencias perdieran sentido. El Constante Equilibrio algún día se quebraría. Perdería su función. Ni siquiera sería necesario. Habría dominación. Pero mientras tanto... habría rebeliones. Guerras. Y muertes.

Y si existiesen cosas tales como el Bien y el Mal¿por qué lo hacían?

– Alguna vez... quizás hubo sólo Bien... o sólo Mal... pero la dominación absoluta murió¿verdad? – Murmuró Hermione. Filldeserp emitió una mueca amarga.

– El hombre siempre tuvo y tendrá un lado oscuro. Podemos suponer que antes de superar la inteligencia animal eran seres inocentes. Quizás asesinaban, pero sólo para sobrevivir. Aunque sea tenían una excusa. Pero llegó el momento en el cual... ya no necesitaban excusas para hacerlo. El placer de la acción... de sentir que tienes en tus manos la vida de personas que son incapaces de defenderse; que no pueden huir. Que cometieron un grave error o simplemente... estuvieron en el momento equivocado, en el lugar equivocado. Eres una aurora¿verdad? – No esperó la respuesta de Hermione, ya que la sabía con anticipación. – Seguramente en alguna misión, has tenido que asesinar mortífagos. ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

– No es ni bueno... ni malo... – Respondió ella, pensando bien cada palabra. – Es... supervivencia.

– Y a la hora de sobrevivir, "el fin justifica los medios." – Con una sonrisa satisfactoria, Filldeserp agitó su mano y en la mesa aparecieron tres gruesos libros. Hermione los observó con interés. – Para mañana, leerás estos libros y me relatarás sus contenidos.

– Pero... – Sus ojos castaños se abrieron de la sorpresa ante la consigna. ¡Era imposible leerse semejantes libros en menos de veinticuatro horas!

– Clase concluida. – Dijo Filldeserp secamente, cortando toda queja.

* * *

Una mujer caminaba con soberbia por los pasillos de la Fortaleza; pasillos que conocía muy bien. Su sonrisa malvada alcanzaba sus ojos azules zafiro, que relucían especialmente esa tarde de verano. Ningún mortífago se atrevía a mirarla. Pertenecer al Círculo Interno del Dark Lord daba esos beneficios. Sumado a que era la novia no oficial de uno de los magos más influyentes en la Comunidad Mágica contemporánea y antigua, ninguno de todos esos cobardes se animaba a poner un dedo sobre ella. Ni siquiera los ojos. Sólo Uno de todos aquellos magos oscuros lo había hecho. Y al tan sólo recordarlo, sonrió con placer. 

Alice Kolberg era una hermosa joven, con su cabello rubio platinado y sus finos rasgos. Otra característica que la hacía poderosa era su sangre pura. Ningún muggle ni squib había pertenecido jamás a su familia. No había mayor honor que eso. Nativamente era alemana, aunque había vivido en Inglaterra gran parte de su adolescencia. El suficiente tiempo como para determinar dónde yacían sus lealtades.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la sala de reuniones principales. Se aseguró mentalmente de que todo estuviera en orden antes de llamar con suavidad a la puerta y aguardar con paciencia la respuesta de su Lord.

– Adelante.

Ingresó a la sala de colores negros y verdes. En su opinión, no había ninguna combinación mejor que ésa. Salvo quizás algunas tonalidades rojas... en representación a la sangre derramada.

Voldemort estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio con su típico rostro inexpresivo e intimidante. Su atención estaba sujeta a un informe que uno de los mortífagos de bajo rango le había entregado sobre los movimientos que había realizado en el último tiempo Gringotts. Algo que aún el Dark Lord no había conseguido era el control monetario de la Comunidad Mágica. Misión que no podía tardar en llevarse a cabo salvo que quisiesen darle una mínima oportunidad de victoria a Dumbledore.

Permaneció callada durante ese tiempo. Había aprendido en sus primeros años como mortífaga que la insolencia no llevaba a nada, salvo a una larga sesión de cruciatus.

– Alice, querida, toma asiento. – Pidió Voldemort, aunque su tono dejaba claro que no aceptaría un no como respuesta... y el tono meloso que había usado al hablar con ella era una broma interna del Círculo.

– Mi Lord. – Saludó ella, sentándose y haciendo una leve inclinación.

– ¿Qué te trae esta pacífica tarde a estos lugares? – Preguntó él, dejando de lado el informe y concentrando su atención en ella, sonriendo con malicia.

– Le traigo mi informe sobre las actividades de este año en Hogwarts y... una petición, mi Lord.

Alice era profesora de pociones en Hogwarts desde la muerte del traidor de Severus Snape, quien fue una de las primeras víctimas de Filldeserp a partir del comienzo de la Época Tenebrosa. Dumbledore siempre había querido la unión de la joven a la Orden del Fénix, ya que era una Maestra de Pociones y ese era un título de habilidad que escaseaba últimamente en Europa, pero Alice hábilmente eludía sus deseos, insinuando una neutralidad inexistente. Tenía una excusa perfecta: no era una guerra de su país, y trabajaba en Hogwarts por el excelente trabajo que se le ofrecía. Nada más.

Así que el Vejete se conformaba con saber que ella no apoyaba a la Orden Oscura...

– ¿Qué clase de petición? – Los ojos rojos del Dark Lord la contemplaron con desconfianza.

– Mi Lord, estoy segura que ha llegado a sus oídos que Draco Malfoy ha sido arrestado por el Ministerio, y actualmente está esperando para ser interrogado...

– En realidad, ya ha sido interrogado. – Le interrumpió Voldemort. Alice estuvo a punto de perder su postura ante eso, sin embargo no lo hizo, pero sus ojos revelaron su confusión. – La Orden del Fénix fue la encargada de interrogarlo antes de que la noticia de su captura llegara a los oídos del Ministerio. Sin embargo una de mis fuentes más fiables me ha asegurado que no tuvieron el tiempo suficiente como para extender el cuestionario. Las preguntas que hicieron estaban mal dirigidas, así que no se enteraron de nada de demasiada importancia. Por eso decidieron hacer otra sesión de preguntas, esta vez oficial, antes de enviarlo a prisión.

– ¿Y qué piensa hacer al respecto, mi Lord?

– Fácil. Eliminarlo. Sólo necesito saber dónde se encuentra. Sabemos que no es en los Cuarteles de la Orden ni en el Ministerio...

– ¿Podría tener en cuenta mi petición a la hora de eliminarlo? – Su pregunta poseía una intensa crueldad.

– ¿Y cuál es esa petición, Alice? – Dijo Voldemort, sabiendo adónde iba su mortífaga.

– Hacerle pagar por todo lo que hizo. – Resumió.

– Pero Alice, querida... él no te ha hecho nada... Eres tú quien deberías pagar por traición... – Comentó el Dark Lord burlonamente.

– Pagará por deshonrarme. – Sus ojos zafiros se helaron. – Por no llegar a sus expectativas, mi Lord; por fallar en una misión clave para usted. Pero sobre todo... por no llenar _mis_ expectativas.

Lo único que puedo hacer Voldemort entonces fue reír gustosamente de la mente maquiavélica de su súbdita.

* * *

Aquella noche un elfo doméstico se apareció en los aposentos de Hermione para informarle que ambos Lords la aguardaban en el comedor para la cena. Ella, sabiendo que no había otra salida, se alistó y cinco minutos después se halló frente a la puerta que la separaba de ellos. Respiró hondo antes de abrirla con lentitud e ingresar. 

Esta vez la gran mesa estaba alistada para una abundante cena. Por el aspecto de la comida, Hermione inmediatamente supo que se trataba de cocina de primera calidad, y su estómago se mostró enormemente regocijado con la noticia. No había comido nada desde el mediodía, y había sido un almuerzo ligero que había solicitado a uno de los elfos domésticos. En su momento no había tenido mucho apetito, concentrada como había estado en leer los libros que Filldeserp le había encargado. Su cerebro estaba abrumado con la información, y aún le faltaba un libro y medio por leer... y quedaban tan pocas horas.

Prestó más atención a su alrededor, y se sorprendió al notar la ausencia de Filldeserp en la mesa. Voldemort estaba leyendo unos pergaminos, demasiado ocupado todavía como para saludarla. En silencio se sentó en el asiento dispuesto para ella, al lado de la silla extrañamente vacía. Pacientemente esperó hasta que Voldemort hubiese terminado de analizar los informes, pensando una y otra vez sobre lo que había leído; los grandes personajes de las historia, los experimentos de la magia, las masacres... tanto de muggles como de magos. Había detenido varias veces su lectura a causa del llanto que había nublado su visión. Temía que tremendas guerras volvieran a repetirse, que tantas vidas inocentes fueran arrebatadas de forma tan brutal... y Allí, enfrente de ella, estaba el difusor de la guerra actual. ¿Cómo podía reaccionar?

– Buenas noches, Hermione. Confío en que hayas pasado una tarde agradable. – Dijo Voldemort, desvaneciendo los informes y fijando sus ojos rojos en ella.

Hermione sólo atinó a asentir tímidamente.

– Filldeserp salió esta tarde en una misión rápida. No tardará en unírsenos.

Nuevamente volvió a asentir, pero esta vez innumerables imágenes de crueles torturas se colmaron en su mente, figurando qué podría estar haciendo Filldeserp en esos momentos. No pudo contener un gemido angustioso, lo cual ocasionó una mirada inquisidora del Dark Lord, que fue deliberadamente ignorada. A pesar de la cantidad de años que habían pasado desde la traición de Harry, aún no asimilaba la idea... ni mucho menos ahora que convivía con los dos magos más poderosos (además de tenebrosos) de la época, donde constantemente respiraba un aire impregnado con el aroma que solamente podría llegar a otorgar la Crueldad y la Muerte.

¿Por qué Harry había cedido a ser parte de aquello¿Cómo el niño inocente, valiente y despreocupado había llegado a aquella realidad¿A transformarse en el heredero de semejante reino de Maldad?

Quizás debería hacerle caso a Filldeserp... quizás debería dejar de pensar en el pasado; asimilar la idea de que el Harry que alguna vez conoció, había muerto, y que nada quedaba de él... Sólo un ser que poseía rasgos inevitablemente parecidos.

– ¿Qué te han parecido tus clases de hoy?

De no haber estado en una realidad tan angustiante y autoritaria, Hermione se hubiera ofendido ante el tono cuidadoso que había usado Voldemort, o quizás hubiera reído de la ironía. Le hacía imaginar a un padre preguntándole lo mismo a su hijo de poca edad. Lástima que no hubiera ni una remota conexión entre ambas situaciones, y que en realidad la pregunta del Dark Lord tenía un doble sentido... como cada pregunta que el maldito formulaba.

– Interesante. – Se limitó a decir, con su vista fija en un elegante cuadro dispuesto sobre la pared.

En el silencio que escoltó a su respuesta, pudo sentir los ojos de Voldemort analizándola frívolamente. Se estremeció. Sabía que su mente estaba totalmente vulnerable a los ataques de la Legeremancia. Bah, más bien sabía que el Dark Lord podía adivinar cualquiera de sus pensamientos luego de la tortura posterior al escaneo mental que había sufrido la noche anterior. El tan sólo recordarlo la hizo sentir aún más débil y arrinconada... aquella sensación... el saber que la muerte estaba cerca, que no había posibilidad de evitarla...

Ahora tal vez la situación estaba peor. Estaba siendo manipulada al gusto de dos mentes siniestras, que cada día más avanzaban en su plan de destruir el mundo mágico. ¿Qué papel podía jugar ella en todos sus juegos?

– Es un bonito cuadro¿verdad?

Hermione se sobresaltó y miró a Voldemort sin entender a qué se refería, hasta que recordó que había estado fingiendo contemplar el cuadro enfrente de ella. Y sí, ahora que lo contemplaba en verdad tenía que admitir que era hermoso. Tan hermoso que no supo qué estaba haciendo en la Fortaleza de la Orden Tenebrosa.

Un cuadro de unicornios. Libres, con aquellos colores tan vivos... tan puros; estaban rodeados de una vegetación acogedora, que casi le hizo percibir la fragancia del aire fresco. Qué fanático era Voldemort del sarcasmo para colocar en su comedor semejante cuadro. Era un elemento digno del despacho de Dumbledore o de alguna personalidad similar en el bando de la luz, pero... ¿Voldemort?

– ¿No sería más conveniente un cuadro de serpientes? – Las palabras salieron automáticamente de su boca, sin pasar anteriormente por su cerebro.

– Pero, Hermione... – Respondió él con voz melosa. - ¿Acaso no sabes apreciar a tan valiosas criaturas, quizás la clave de la inmortalidad¿Aquellos seres que parecen tan blancos... pero en realidad son tan neutros? Apoyan la Vida¿no es así?

– Sigue sin tener coherencia. – Contrarrestó ella.

– Claro que no la tiene. – Sonrió Voldemort. - ¿Dónde estaría la gracia si lo hiciera? Simplemente creo que en el comedor no es bueno un clima de agonía... sino un poco de tranquilidad. ¿No opinas así?

No estaba de humor como para discutir con el Dark Lord sus criterios a la hora de diseñar y decorar su casa, así que no respondió. Ni fue necesario, ya que en ese mismo momento la puerta del comedor se abrió sigilosamente y tras ella apareció Filldeserp, con su típica expresión serena y fría. Hermione no pudo evitar notar con que habilidad el heredero de Voldemort había ingresado, sin ni siquiera producir un solo sonido. Destacaba de sobremanera sus misiones espías... Un auténtico experto en la materia.

– Filldeserp. – Dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa cómplice.

– Mi Lord. – Harry realizó una venia antes de sentarse junto a Hermione, sin ni siquiera posar sus ojos en ella, un gesto que encendió una leve furia en ella.

– ¿No saludas a tu protegida? – Se burló Voldemort. Filldeserp sonrió en respuesta.

– Qué descortesía de mi parte. – En sus palabras había un intenso cinismo.

Se inclinó lentamente hacia Hermione y, ante la sorpresa de ella, tomó su mano izquierda y la besó con caballerosidad. El color se subió a las mejillas de la joven y desvió la mirada instintivamente. Aquella situación estaba errónea... Totalmente errónea.

– ¿Qué les parece si empezamos con la cena? – Propuso Voldemort, quien parecía enormemente entretenido con la escena. Filldeserp asintió, pero Hermione no atinó a hacerlo.

Durante los primeros minutos, comieron en silencio y Hermione lo agradeció infinitamente. En ese tiempo logró tranquilizarse y aunque sea, despejar mínimamente su mente de todos sus problemas, los terribles libros que había estado leyendo y de los dos Dark Lords allí presentes. Se concentró en su propio mundo, donde nada podía dañarla... salvo la Realidad.

– ¿Cómo ha ido la misión? – Preguntó Voldemort.

– Muy bien. – Contestó Filldeserp. – Si bien los mortífagos han vuelto a cometer los mismos errores de siempre, no ha sido nada que no fuese reparable. El esparcimiento se está realizando con éxito. – Voldemort sonrió satisfecho antes de proseguir.

– He encontrado el paradero de la... _prisión_ de Malfoy. - Filldeserp elevó ambas cejas, bastante interesado.

– ¿Ah, sí?

– Alice se encargó de hallarlo por nosotros. – Dijo, sonriendo cruelmente. - ¿Estarás disponible mañana, Filldeserp?

Por la forma en la cual lo preguntó, Hermione imaginó que realmente lo estaba preguntando, y no que estaba ordenando su disponibilidad. Pero conociendo a Voldemort como lo conocía, sabía que simplemente se trataba de una orden indirecta.

– Sabes que para Malfoy siempre estoy disponible, Tom. – Rió Harry, dejando de lado la formalidad.

Hermione se sentía más incómoda a medida que avanzaba la conversación. El trato de ambos Lords, como había llegado a advertir sin demasiados detalles en el desayuno, era demasiado personal. Realmente... parecían ser padre e hijo. Lord Voldemort y Harry Potter... quién pensaría que la historia terminaría así.

– Estupendo. Pero esta vez prefiero que vayas acompañado. Es uno de los territorios enemigos más peligrosos, y no estamos en condiciones de más bajas.

– Por supuesto. Nagini me acompañará. – Asintió Filldeserp, no obstante Voldemort negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa misteriosa en sus labios.

– Puedes llevar a Nagini, obviamente, pero... creo que no le vendría mal un poco de acción a tu protegida¿verdad? Y de paso irá aprendiendo nuestras estrategias en casos como estos...

Un cuchillo cayó al suelo, produciendo un ruido que cortó bruscamente el silencio. Las manos de Hermione temblaban mientras miraba aterrada a Voldemort y a Filldeserp. El primero parecía regocijado ante su terror, y el segundo la ignoraba deliberadamente, con la vista fija en su mentor, como si quisiera descifrar algo invisible en aquel rostro impasible.

¿Ella¿En una misión de Tortura?

– No. – Hermione negó caprichosamente con la cabeza. – No iré.

– ¿Y quién dijo que podías decidir? – Preguntó Filldeserp, colocando sus ojos verdes oscuros sobre ella, con una fuerza que la aturdió y quebró instantáneamente.

Podía escuchar zumbando en su oído los gritos de las víctimas de aquella Causa. Podía sentir el aroma dulzón de la sangre, recorriendo cuerpos emponzoñados... ¿Sería capaz de manchar sus manos inocentes con la sangre de ellos¿Podría cargar con la culpa de ser la causante de sus martirios? Y sin embargo, ya no tenía opción. La manipulaban... y no había forma de escapar. Aunque cargase eternamente con la culpa de sus actos, tenía que hacerlo. Sabía que no le otorgarían la muerte, ya que en vez de castigo sería un premio. La obligarían a presenciar... a protagonizar horribles episodios... hasta quebrarla en totalidad.

Semanas antes, había asesinado mortífagos. Pero no eran las mismas circunstancias. En aquel momento, había tenido una diferente perspectiva del mundo. Ahora... todo parecía tan confuso. Huía de su comprensión. ¿De qué le servía a la Orden Tenebrosa que ella fuera con Filldeserp?. ¿Qué utilidad podía tener?

– ¡NO!. ¡No iré! – Quiso levantarse de su asiento y salir de allí corriendo, pero fue entonces cuando Filldeserp dejó de ignorarla.

Sus ojos centellaron y casi pudo ver un fuego furioso en ellos. Con una rapidez turbadora, se volteó hacia ella y agarró su brazo, deteniéndola con brusquedad, y jalándola hacia él. La sujetó con tal fuerza que Hermione sintió como un dolor punzante empezaba a recorrer su brazo. Cerró los ojos, intentando no recordar lo que había acontecido aquella mañana; intentando no repetir la misma vergonzosa escena.

– Es la última vez que toleraré tu indisciplina. – Susurró Filldeserp en su oído. Podía detectar el veneno en su voz. – Vendrás y, por tu propio bienestar, espero que no seas una molestia.

Cuando él la soltó, no pudo evitar caer al suelo entre toda su conmoción. Había sentido demasiado cerca el descontrol de Filldeserp... en dos ocasiones en un mismo día. No quería que se repitiera, pero estaba excesivamente abrumada. Todos sus problemas, los libros de historia que había estado leyendo, aquellas imágenes de horror, sus ideales rotos, la convivencia con los dos seres que protagonizaban el caos de la Comunidad Mágica actual... Toda su desesperación, su impotencia, su dolor... habían colmado su resistencia. Demasiadas cosas guardaba en su interior... Y en ese momento, aquella prisión de emociones se abrió, solicitando un permiso que ella, en su perturbación, dio.

Una descarga de poder sobrevino en su interior. La hizo olvidar momentáneamente su Realidad, para dormirla en un mundo donde ninguna de sus preocupaciones existía. Aquel delicioso poder... porque no había necesidad de negarlo, era placentero, la ayudó a encontrar su tranquilidad. Pero al mismo tiempo, por primera vez en su vida, dio a conocer el poder escondido en su interior.

Ráfagas de viento sacudieron los vidrios de los ventanales del comedor. En un acto de reflejo e instinto, Filldeserp conjuró un escudo que le protegió a él y a Voldemort del violento viento que parecía concentrarse en Hermione, surcándola y resguardándola. Hacía tiempo que Filldeserp no veía a un elemental inexperto desplegar su poder y casi había olvidado lo intimidante que era. Un poder poco usual en los tiempos actuales; que permitía dominar algo más allá de lo común: la mismísima Naturaleza. Sólo algo podía salvar a Hermione de ser consumida por su propio poder, y eso era otro elemental.

Frunció el entrecejo mientras ampliaba el poder del escudo. Sabía que Voldemort estaba a su lado, esperando ver su proceder y confiando en su juicio y poder, así que no se preocupó en preguntarle qué debía hacer. Ya lo sabía. Contempló analíticamente el viento que 'dominaba' Hermione por unos instantes y luego chocó sus palmas, lo que produjo un sonido seco. Inmediatamente llamaradas de fuego se abrieron paso por el escudo y alcanzaron a Hermione, traspasando las ráfagas de viento. Al tan sólo tocarla, todo el poder de la joven se desvaneció. Lo mismo sucedió con el fuego. La Calma volvió a reinar.

– Será mejor que cures esa quemadura que le has hecho, Filldeserp. – Sugirió Voldemort con sus ojos brillándole de una forma singular que Harry inmediatamente supo tenía que ver con su mente formulando un plan maquiavélico.

– ¿Sabías de _esto_? – Preguntó Filldeserp. Voldemort negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

– Lo que es el destino¿verdad, Harry?

Sin embargo el joven no aportó respuesta, sino que se limitó a tomar a Hermione en brazos y desaparecer del comedor, la cena ya olvidada.

* * *

En los cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix reinaba un silencio espeluznante desde hacía varios días. Albus había convocado a la mayoría de los miembros de la elite a una reunión donde discutirían los tópicos más importantes y urgentes, tales como la declaración de Malfoy y como iban las investigaciones respecto al secuestro de Hermione. 

Neville y Ron a penas habían hablado en esos días. Sus amigos más cercanos estaban extremadamente preocupados por sus reacciones ante la ausencia de Granger, pero la Orden no comentaba nada al respecto: ambos aurores se estaban esforzando el doble de lo común en sus actividades contra los mortífagos y eso les beneficiaba de sobremanera, aunque el costo fuera tan alto.

Dumbledore se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa cuando todos los miembros estuvieron en sus asientos. Todas las miradas se situaron pesadamente sobre él.

– Buenas tardes. Empecemos con la reunión.

Esas cinco palabras se habían repetido demasiado últimamente. Las reuniones de la Orden se realizaban con constancia ante la necesidad de organización. La Orden Tenebrosa estaba volviendo a la marcha luego de algunos meses de pasividad, y la inquietud volvía a instalarse entre los miembros de la Comunidad Mágica. El Miedo renacía ante la reaparición en público de Filldeserp, el heredero de Voldemort... y que ahora sabían, había pasado todo ese tiempo entrenando arduamente. No sabían con exactitud los límites de sus poderes, pero Dumbledore sospechaba que sino habían superado aún los de Voldemort, estaba muy cerca de hacerlo.

Y eso le preocupaba. Podía combatir a un Dark Lord, pero a dos juntos... y con semejante conexión, excedía su capacidad. Por eso ahora la Orden buscaba por más miembros, y en lo posible, capaces de combatir mínimamente aquella amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos. Aunque en lo personal, el director de Hogwarts miraba con esperanza a Neville Longbottom, la segunda opción de la Profecía. A partir del ataque de Callejón Diagon y el secuestro de Hermione, los progresos de Neville en los entrenamientos que la Orden brindaba diariamente a sus miembros, eran cada día más notorios.

Aunque un caso singular también era su amigo Ron. Ronald Weasley, hijo de dos grandes miembros de la Orden, y hermano de grandes influencias en la sociedad actual. Él mismo era una gran influencia, al ser parte del Trío Fantástico de Aurores... y ex-mejor amigo del traidor de Harry Potter. Él y Hermione, los únicos testigos cercanos del cambio rotundo que se dio en su amigo. Lo curioso de él no eran sus inmensos deseos de venganza ni aquellos humores cambiantes que experimentaba, sino como era capaz de concentrarse en las ocasiones más apremiantes y hallar la solución más pertinente y satisfactoria para sus intereses y los de la Orden. Era desconcertante como podía pasar de ser totalmente impulsivo a una mente fría, que parecía evaluar la situación con indiferencia; como si no se tratara de una guerra propia o real... como si no le inquietara las vidas con las cuales estaba valiéndose.

– Hay muchas cosas de las que hablar hoy, pero principalmente debemos centrarnos en la declaración que ha hecho Draco Malfoy, mortífago que fue capturado por Neville la noche pasada.

– Durante la investigación que se hizo del asesinato del mortífago Cornfoot, se interrogó a Malfoy y se le aplicó el Veritaserum. Yo personalmente le pregunté si era mortífago y lo negó deliberadamente, lo cual afirma nuestra sospecha de que Voldemort ha hallado una forma de burlar la poción de la verdad.

– ¿Cómo hicieron declarar a Malfoy entonces? Ningún mortífago suele hablar voluntariamente en estos tiempos. – Preguntó Tonks.

– Malfoy aceptó cantar ciertos datos si no le llevábamos a la prisión del ministerio, donde sabe que Filldeserp (quien ahora sabemos, fue el asesino de Cornfoot) puede ingresar y matarlo. Nos ha pedido un lugar de mayor seguridad, lo cual nos extrañó porque... sino declarase, tendría posibilidades de ser salvado por Voldemort, que asesinado por éste. – Informó Neville.

– Lo que nos lleva a dudar de su palabra. – Razonó Ron. – Si la poción y hechizos de la verdad no funcionan en él... podría estar diciendo datos falsos para conducirnos hacia una pista errónea.

– Así es. – Asintió Dumbledore.

– Enumeró varios nombres de mortífagos de Elite, aunque ninguno que no sospechásemos ya. – Comenzó a contar Neville. – Nos dijo que el plan original respecto a Hermione era asesinarla y nada más. Quiso darnos algunos datos sobre futuros movimientos del Lord, pero hay ciertos encantamientos de secretismo instalados en él que no le permitieron hacerlo, por lo tanto debemos romperlos... y esperar hasta la declaración en el Ministerio.

– Tenemos que asegurarnos de que Malfoy sobreviva hasta entonces, y que llegue a declarar datos importantes. – Apuntó Dumbledore.

– ¿Y qué pasa sino sobrevive? – Preguntó Kingsley.

– Volveremos al punto de partida. – Respondió Neville en tono preocupado. – Y no podemos permitir eso. No podemos permitir que una persona con tanta información vital se nos escape. De esto depende la vida de Mione... – Un corto silencio aconteció tras su declaración.

– ¿Y adónde llevaremos a Malfoy?

– Será mejor instalarlo en el lugar más seguro que poseemos bajo nuestra protección... Ya lo he elegido.

– ¿Los cuarteles? – Preguntó Ron.

– No. Algo aún mejor...

El antiguo castillo de Hogwarts.

* * *

_11 de agosto de 2004_

_Horario: una de la mañana._

Era una noche fría, terriblemente fría. La luna menguante brillaba recelosamente sobre los terrenos, acompañada por nubes densas que oscurecían las estrellas en el firmamento. En el bosque reinaba una inquietante paz. Podía escucharse el zumbido del viento contra los enormes árboles, pero los animales que habitaban allí parecían haber desaparecido. O quizás habían decidido ocultarse de la Amenaza que se cernía sobre el castillo.

Sí, el castillo. Seguía estando allí, enfrente de él, imponente. Con una magia tan singular rodeándolo, haciéndolo parecer tan espectacular y esperanzador como siempre. ¡Ah! También seguía siendo igual de falso e ilusorio. Contenedor de esperanzas perdidas, de una juventud sin futuro... El lugar que muchos jóvenes consideraban su segundo hogar, o como en su caso, su único hogar. Qué ingenuo había sido en aquel momento para dejarse llevar por aquellas estúpidas creencias. Aquellas promesas de tranquilidad y felicidad. No obstante¿en qué otras cosas podría haber creído...¿En los Dursley? Tal vez debería haberles hecho caso al cumplir sus once años, y no haber aceptado la vacante en Hogwarts; no haber aceptado su lugar en el Mundo Mágico; haber negado sus responsabilidades, haber vivido como un muggle...

Hogwarts no había cambiado. Ni que debiera. Seguía estando bajo el mando del mismo director. Albus Dumbledore. El mismo vejete insufrible con tantas caretas bajo la manga. Aquellos malditos ojos azules chispeantes, que a la vista parecían tan carismáticos. Y no lo dudaba. Después de todo¿qué sería de Dumbledore sin su carisma y poder? Nunca hubiera llegado tan alto. Aunque tampoco negaría que era un vejete inteligente o que había sido realmente brillante en su juventud. Eran hechos que hasta el mismísimo Lord Voldemort nunca denegaría. Pero aquello no significaba que fuera la mejor persona para liderar los ideales del Bando de la Luz. Aunque tampoco habían tantas otras posibilidades.

Sin embargo, no era el momento de plantearse cosas como esas. Hacía años había tomado su decisión, y en ningún momento se había arrepentido de tal. Lord Voldemort le había brindado más cosas de las que jamás en su vida Dumbledore le hubiese entregado. Y quizás fuera entonces cuando uno comprendería cómo podía enfrentar las memorias que surgían en su mente al hallarse en el lugar donde empezó todo... y donde todo su pasado quedó desterrado.

A su lado se encontraba una temblorosa Hermione. Ella también parecía estar reviviendo recuerdos, aunque Filldeserp estaba seguro que en algún momento, durante aquellos seis años, la joven había vuelto al castillo. No obstante, esta era una de las primeras veces que Filldeserp lo hacía. Y por la expresión de su rostro, le era totalmente indiferente.

– _Tom tiene ideas descabelladas. Y temo decir, que cada día parecen empeorar más. _– Siseó Nagini. Filldeserp sonrió burlonamente.

– _Qué suerte que no está aquí para oírte decir eso, Nag. Pero llegado al caso, ambos sabemos que a pesar de su locura... es un genio. _

– _Sólo lo admitiré y aceptaré cuando Dumbledore también lo haga._

– _No tendrás que esperar mucho para ello, Nag. _– De haber podido, la serpiente hubiera reído.

– _¿Qué piensas hacer respecto a la chica Granger? Será un absoluto estorbo. _

– _Sino fuera porque te conozco, diría que pareces celosa de la presencia de otra hembra en la misión._

– _¡Siempre hemos sido tú y yo! No puedes negarme un poco de posesión sobre el tan nombrado Heredero de Voldemort¿verdad?_

– _No me atrevería a hacerlo._

– _Es bueno saberlo._

A pesar de su aspecto amenazante, Nagini no era una serpiente tan frívola como muchos suponían. Si bien a la hora de acción en una misión sería mejor no cruzársela, era una serpiente extremadamente astuta y perceptiva. Sus escamas eran de un color negro como la noche, a excepción de ciertos sectores donde un verde oscuro se mezclaba con éste. Poseía un gran tamaño y, a pesar de ello, una gran agilidad. Sus ojos eran amarrillos; un amarrillo helado que enviaba escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de quien se atreviera a mirarla.

– _Esta noche será divertida. _– Siseó Nagini con auténtico regocijo en su voz.

– _Claro que sí, preciosa. Hoy será la noche en la cual Draco Malfoy aprenderá que nunca debió atravesarse en mi camino. _– La serpiente se deslizó con más rapidez por el suelo, aún más emocionada.

– _¡Cómo quisiera verlo...!_

Hermione se sentía deliberadamente ignorada. Y tenía muchas razones para hacerlo. No sólo que Filldeserp parecía no preocuparse ni reparar en su presencia, sino también que ahora conversaba en pársel (un idioma que definitivamente ella no conocía) con una serpiente que sabía no simpatizaba mucho con ella. Además estaban caminando tranquilamente por los terrenos, bordeando el bosque prohibido, como si estuvieran esperando alguna clase de señal o _algo_ que les permitiera ingresar. Si le preguntaban a Hermione, no veía la hora en la cual esa funesta noche terminara.

Estaba de nuevo en Hogwarts. De nuevo allí... con Harry, pero no de la forma en la cual años antes había imaginado. Hogwarts ya no le parecía tan acogedor. No cuando contenía tantas memorias dolorosas, tantos momentos que debía olvidar si quería sobrevivir en su cordura. Se recordaba con once años, comentando con sus recientes amigos Ron y Harry, lo interesante que eran las clases, vistiendo con orgullo los colores de Gryffindor, sin entender totalmente porqué pertenecía a aquella casa. Más tarde lo comprendió. Se recordaba con trece años, peleando con Ron por cualquier estupidez e intentando ser la voz de la conciencia de Harry en aquellos tiempos tan peligrosos, con la amenaza de Sirius Black sobre su amigo...

Sirius... ¿Qué diría Sirius si viese ahora a su ahijado¿Qué diría al ver al hijo de su mejor amigo convertido en su asesino? Tal vez, viéndolo desde aquel punto de vista, era bueno que Sirius ya estuviera muerto. Porque sino, moriría de nuevo.

Hubiera querido llorar. Lástima que ya no tuviera más lágrimas en sus ojos para derramar. Había llorado lo suficiente hoy. Más que en toda su vida, supuso.

Filldeserp se detuvo y Hermione casi tropezó con él en su distracción. Llevaban sobre sí encantamientos que evitaban que fueran vistos, escuchados, rastreados o palpados, entre otras tantas cantidades de hechizos. Filldeserp le había dicho que frecuentemente él no se colocaba tantos hechizos, ya que acababan menguando su poder mágico bajo sus efectos, pero aquella vez haría una excepción por ella. Nagini, según entendió Hermione, tenía sus propios métodos de invisibilidad. Aunque no le servía de consuelo.

El heredero de Voldemort observó con inmutable calma como las grandes puertas del castillo se abrían con extremada lentitud, desde el punto de vista de Hermione, a quien cada segundo que transcurría provocaba un aumento de su nerviosismo. Una tenue luz iluminó el sector circundante a la entrada, y una oscura figura salió del interior del castillo. Ante el estupor de Hermione, Filldeserp se adelantó hacia ésta. A medida que se iban acercando, la joven Gryffindor comenzó a distinguir los rasgos de la figura.

Era una mujer, vestida con una elegante túnica negra, y con sus cabellos rubios platinados cayendo dócilmente sobre sus hombros. Aún en la oscuridad de la noche y con a penas la luz que desprendía su varita, Hermione pudo ver aquellos ojos azules, con un brillo muerto en su interior. Su mirada era tan desafiante que envió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de Granger.

– Mi Lord. – Musitó ella cuando Filldeserp, Hermione y Nagini llegaron hasta ella.

– Buenas noches, Alice. – Saludó Filldeserp, con una sonrisa cordial.

– Hasta ahora todo ha salido bien, mi Lord. Dumbledore no sospecha nada.

– Excelente trabajo, Alice. Siempre tan servicial. – Dijo con una sonrisa burlona impresa en su rostro. Alice retornó la sonrisa, con sus ojos brillándole exaltadamente.

– Si perdona mi intrusión, mi Lord¿quién es la joven que le acompaña? No recuerdo haberla visto en ninguna reunión...

A pesar de la amabilidad de sus palabras, Hermione detectó detrás de ellas cierta aversión hacia su persona. Se preguntó porqué, ya que no recordaba haberse cruzado jamás con esa tal Alice, aunque su rostro le era bastante familiar... pero era imposible que se conociesen. Entonces¿por qué el rostro pálido de la mortífaga lucía tan enfurecido?

– Aunque tiene cierto parecido con... – Continuó Alice, sin embargo se detuvo a contemplar la expresión del rostro de Filldeserp, que como siempre no revelaba demasiadas emociones, ni siquiera las suficientes para intentar adivinar en qué estaba pensando. – Pero no puede ser...

– Fue el deseo del Lord mantenerla con vida. – Dijo Filldeserp fríamente. Los ojos azules revelaron la sorpresa que aquella noticia incitó.

– ¡Pero es una sangre sucia!

– Será mejor que Tom no te escuche criticando sus decisiones, Alice. – Murmuró Filldeserp, aunque su tono de voz era menos amenazante que lo esperado. La mortífaga calló, aunque no bajó sus ojos al suelo en señal de arrepentimiento en ningún momento.

Filldeserp se acercó a ella hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de distancia. Con seductora habilidad acarició la mejilla de Alice, quien sonrió soberbiamente ante el gesto. Hermione, la única testigo de la escena, frunció el entrecejo, sin comprender el intercambio que Harry y la mortífaga estaban haciendo. A su lado, Nagini siseó muy enojada, intentando acaparar nuevamente la atención de Filldeserp, pero éste la ignoró, demasiado entretenido en murmurarle unas palabras en el oído a Alice.

La risa suave de la mortífaga que siguió a aquella acción le puso los pelos de punta a Hermione, quien no podía dejar de observar con qué afinidad ellos se trataban. Casi sintió celos al ver como una mujer parecía llamar la atención de Harry, y que no fuese ella. Nunca nada parecido había sucedido en Hogwarts. Luego del fracaso amoroso de Cho Chang, Harry no había vuelto a salir con ninguna otra chica, dejando a Hermione como su única compañera femenina. Tal vez había pensado que aquello continuaría así, luego de seis años... Filldeserp, siendo el heredero de Voldemort, obviamente tendría a muchas mujeres sangre pura detrás de él. ¿Por qué tendría que elegirla a ella?

Inmediatamente descartó aquellos pensamientos de su mente. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando!

– Será mejor que prosiga en su misión, mi Lord, antes de que Dumbledore se dé cuenta de la intromisión en las barreras. – Susurró Alice en contra de sus instintos. Filldeserp sólo asintió, retomando la distancia prudencial ente ellos.

– _¡La misión, Harry! _

– _Ya te he escuchado, Nagini. _

– _Pues no lo parece._

– _Siempre arruinando mi diversión... _

– _Ya sabes lo que pienso sobre eso._

– _No te pongas demasiado rabiosa. Luego no tendrás cómo descargarte._

– _Sino empiezas a moverte, será contigo._ - Filldeserp rió entre dientes tras aquel comentario de su amiga.

– Debes continuar con tu patrulla, Alice, o alguien comenzará a sospechar. – Sugirió Filldeserp antes de comenzar de nuevo su caminata hacia las puertas del castillo.

Nagini y Alice le siguieron, pero Hermione permaneció rígida en su lugar, pensando sobre todo lo que acababa de ver.

– ¿Algún percance, Granger? – Preguntó burlonamente la mortífaga, volteándose hacia ella. Cayendo en la realidad, Hermione negó con la cabeza y la siguió, advirtiendo la mirada recelosa que Alice envió en su dirección.

* * *

Aceptando la sugerencia de Filldeserp, Alice emprendió nuevamente su patrulla como profesora de Hogwarts, para así aminorar luego las sospechas sobre su persona cuando descubrieran el cadáver de Draco Malfoy. Mientras tanto, Nagini y Filldeserp habían puesto en marcha su plan de infiltración, decidiendo dividirse en dos equipos: uno que se encargaría de la muerte de Malfoy (Filldeserp y Hermione), mientras que Nagini estaría a cargo de cuidar que no hubiera interrupciones, y si las había, eliminarlas. 

Así pues Hermione se halló recorriendo los desérticos pasillos junto con Filldeserp. Corrían menos riesgo de ser descubiertos al encontrarse el alumnado en período vacacional, y de aquella manera, menos profesores habitando en el castillo, aunque Filldeserp tenía la plena seguridad que había como mínimo una docena de aurores patrullando, intentando proteger al mortífago traidor de venganzas. Hermione tuvo que admitir que sus esfuerzos serían infructuosos. Tras haber visto a Harry luchar en Callejón Diagon, tenía la certeza de que ni una docena de aurores profesionales juntos podrían detenerlo. Menos con Nagini cubriendo sus espaldas.

– ¿Dónde está Malfoy? – Susurró Hermione, sin estar totalmente segura si había hecho bien en hablar. Sin embargo, con una ligera mirada de advertencia de parte de Filldeserp, supo que podía hacerlo aunque con discreción.

– En una de las mazmorras más inaccesibles del castillo. – Contestó él.

– ¿Alguna vez... has estado allí? – Filldeserp alzó una ceja escépticamente ante su pregunta.

– Obviamente. Yo fui el encargado de registrar cada rincón de Hogwarts en su momento.

– ¿Para qué? – Preguntó con auténtica curiosidad. Él sonrió misteriosamente.

– Para crear un renovado mapa del Merodeador.

En los segundos que se extendieron luego de aquella declaración, Hermione intentó definir si Filldeserp le había tomado el pelo o estaba hablando de verdad. Después de todo, un mapa con tales características le sería enormemente útil a Voldemort para mantener un buen ojo sobre sus enemigos, además de crear planes de ataque sin necesidad de mayores investigaciones. En realidad, no le extrañaría a Hermione que la Orden Tenebrosa tuviera mapas así del Ministerio, San Mungo, Callejón Diagon y lugares con similar importancia para la Comunidad Mágica. Explicaría muchos de los conocimientos que Voldemort poseía de antemano antes de que sus espías le informasen. Era hasta quizás una forma de comprobar si los espías estaban contando la verdad.

Durante varios minutos divagaron entre las mazmorras, cada vez profundizando más en Hogwarts. Hermione nunca había llegado a pisar tan bajo en el castillo; aquellos sectores parecían deliberadamente olvidados... ni siquiera los elfos domésticos parecían preocuparse por limpiar un poco. Todas las antorchas estaban apagadas y oxidadas. No ingresaba ningún rastro de luz por las pequeñas rendijas en lo alto de las paredes. Podía llegar a vislumbrar su camino gracias al _lumus_ que mantenía Filldeserp. De lo contrario, la Oscuridad hubiera sido completa.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta que, a simple vista, Hermione se percató que había sido recientemente instalada, o sino estaría tan destrozada como el resto de las que seguían por el mismo pasillo. Pudo sentir la presencia de varios y severos hechizos de seguridad, no obstante estaba segura que serían sólo un chiste para Filldeserp; podía leer la burla en sus ojos.

– _Según el plan acordado. _– Siseó Filldeserp en pársel y recién entonces, Hermione se dio cuenta que Nagini había estado detrás de ella todo aquel tiempo.

– _Entendido._

El heredero de Voldemort respiró hondo antes de concentrar toda su magia en sus manos, las cuales colocó con firmeza sobre la superficie de la puerta. Durante un instante fueron cegados por una luz blanquecina y luego un sonoro 'crack' se escuchó. La puerta cedió dócilmente, crujiendo en todo el proceso. Con una leve indicación de cabeza de Filldeserp, Hermione entró, seguida inmediatamente por él. Al momento la puerta se volvió a cerrar, nuevamente con magia, aunque esta vez con encantamientos más rigurosos y oscuros.

_Nagini permaneció del otro lado, custodiando._

Filldeserp chasqueó los dedos con elegancia e instantáneamente todas las antorchas del lugar se encendieron con una intensa llamarada azul, permitiendo así contemplar la mazmorra. Sin embargo, Hermione hubiera preferido no hacerlo, ya que era vista era desagradable. Cientos de ratas se deslizaban por los bordes de las paredes, acompañadas de telarañas. El olor que emanaba el lugar era repulsivo. Y entre todo aquel lastimoso espectáculo, en el medio de la mazmorra, estaba sentado con un porte siempre altivo, Draco Malfoy.

Había que admitir que su aspecto tampoco era el mismo del cual había sido la semana anterior. Sin embargo, luego de haber pasado un par de días en aquel lugar, Hermione admiraba que aún estuviera cuerdo o que pudiera continuar mostrando aquella arrogancia que lo había llevado a su derrocamiento. Sus cabellos rubios estaban sucios y carentes de brillo, y lo mismo sucedía con sus ropas aristocráticas, que estaban totalmente rajadas. Escuetamente su apariencia no coincidía con su ego.

– Draco. Confío en que hayas tenido una entretenida y agradable estadía en el castillo. – Saludó Filldeserp, indiferente de toda la pobreza.

– Por supuesto, mi Lord. Nunca me había encontrado tan bien atendido, y durmiendo rodeado de tantos lujos. – Replicó Draco, con sus vengativos ojos grises ubicados en su interlocutor.

– Me complace saberlo. Siempre admiré la generosidad de Dumbledore para con sus huéspedes. O más bien, prisioneros...

– Deja de mofarte de mí, Filldeserp. – Amenazó Malfoy, amagando ponerse de pie, pero las esposas mágicas le impidieron el movimiento, además de las barreras que Filldeserp había colocado previsoramente a su alrededor. – Todo esto es tu culpa. Te juro que lo pagarás.

– ¿Ah, sí? – Preguntó él, en tono casual. - ¿Y me podrás explicar cómo vas a cumplir ese juramento una vez que estés muerto?

– ¿Me matarás? – Desafió Draco, elevando una ceja.

– Dalo por Hecho. – Sonrió Harry malvadamente. – Después de todo, tengo una promesa que cumplir con una dama.

– ¿Qué promesa?

– Alice. Estoy seguro que la conoces¿verdad? Es una mortífaga muy bien ubicada en el círculo interno. Además que tiene una figura seductora... Son rasgos notorios...

– ¿Qué hay con ella? – Preguntó Draco, entrecerrando los ojos.

– Es una mujer muy carismática¿no crees? Lo que la hace aún más tentadora...

– No soy un patético Gryffindor. No caeré así de fácil en tus juegos, Filldeserp.

– Así que un juego¿eh?. ¿Alguna vez Alice te ha comentado sobre sus _"juegos"_... cuando ingresó a la Orden Tenebrosa?

– ¿De qué estás hablando?

Hermione palideció mientras la conversación iba avanzando. Su mente ágil y perspicaz unió rápidamente las piezas de aquel rompecabezas, y sintió como su alma se caía al piso. No podía ser cierto...

– Tu querida Alice, Draco, nunca estuvo realmente interesada en ti. – Sonrió Harry. – Aunque creo que hasta ahí sabes. Pero lo que sí no sabes, es que ella te ha vendido. Ha vendido tu ubicación, tan sólo por un poco más de jerarquía... ¿alguna vez te has preguntado porqué siempre ha querido destacar tanto?. ¿Satisfacer tanto al Lord?

– Es una mortífaga fiel al Lord. – Murmuró Draco. – No hay más razón que eso. – Los ojos verdes de Filldeserp brillaron en deleite.

– ¿Alguna vez has besado cada centímetro de su blanca piel hasta al punto de sentirla plenamente tuya? – Las mejillas generalmente pálidas de Malfoy se encendieron en una moral furia contra Filldeserp.

– Tú...

– Eres un Traidor, Malfoy. Deberías haber seguido el ejemplo de Alice...

– ¿Qué me dices de la sangre sucia que te está _escoltando?. _¿Por qué sigue _viva_? – Le cortó Malfoy. Quizás buscando ganar un poco de tiempo o quizás porque realmente estaba interesado en la respuesta.

– No es algo que te incumba en este momento crítico de tu vida, Malfoy.

– Por supuesto que me incumbe. Ella y tú son los culpables de que yo esté aquí hoy. ¿Por qué el Lord puede permitirle la vida a una impura como _ésta_ y no perdonar un pequeño _desliz_ de uno de sus más fieles mortífagos?

– Quizás porque esta _impura_ tiene más que ofrecer que este _fiel_ mortífago. – Respondió Filldeserp, como si se tratara de una verdad universal.

– Permíteme dudarlo.

Hermione no sabía qué postura tomar ante aquel diálogo centrado en ella. Por un lado, podría optar por la indignación –Malfoy la estaba juzgando como inservible y ella era todo menos _eso.–_ o bien podía estar indiferente, después de todo... no debería importarle si Malfoy o Filldeserp la calificaba de útil o no. Era tan sólo una prisionera, y tenía que hacer lo que se le dictaba¿verdad? Pero... ¿por qué a ella, una aurora que toda su vida había ido en contra de los ideales del Dark Lord, se le permitía vivir...¿Cuánto podía aportar a la Causa?

Aunque ella sabía que no se sentía así, sino más bien feliz; Filldeserp acababa de defenderla. Sutilmente, tal vez no con toda su intención, pero lo había hecho. Tal vez no con palabras cálidas, sino más bien frías y determinantes. Pero allí estaba, delante de ella... no permitiendo que Malfoy la degradara totalmente. Y su obtusa mente no pudo más que asimilar esa imagen con el viejo Harry, que impulsivamente saltaría en su defensa cada vez que alguno de los Slytherin la llamara sangre sucia...

– Normalmente no lo haría, pero... ya que es tu último deseo... Ahora, la sentencia. Hay que hacerlo como si fuera legal¿verdad? – Dijo Filldeserp, y tras eso adoptó una postura de sarcástica solemnidad. – Por desbocar información substancial, cooperar con el enemigo a tu conveniencia, traicionar al Dark Lord y el pacto que habías sellado con él, estás condenado a padecer una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Una muerte que desearás nunca haber tenido. Un auténtico disgusto el haberte conocido.

* * *

Mientras tanto el prestigioso director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, estaba sentado tras su escritorio en su despacho, analizando unos informes que uno de sus aurores le había enviado recientemente sobre una de las misiones más importantes que la Orden estaba realizando en ese momento. Durante la lectura de las largas páginas con datos fundamentales y muy bien codificados, jugueteaba con un caramelo de limón entre sus dedos. Cuando terminó de leer y estaba dispuesto a comer el dulce para meditar sobre la nueva información, las alarmas sonaron. 

_El caramelo de limón cayó al suelo y se quebrantó, desparramando así sus pequeños componentes._

Dumbledore se puso de pie de inmediato y simultáneamente, la puerta se abrió de un golpe y por ella ingresó Neville Longbottom, uno de los aurores que estaba haciendo patrulla por el castillo aquella noche. Lucía algo agitado y pálido.

– Las alarmas han sonado. ¿Ha sucedido algo? – Preguntó Albus, con urgencia.

– No hemos visto nada. Pero... si las alarmas han sonado... – Respondió Neville, nervioso.

– Llamaré al Cuartel por refuerzos. Nosotros solos no podremos contra él... – Determinó el director, dirigiéndose hacia uno de los instrumentos colgados en la pared y que le permitían comunicarse con la Base.

– ¿Cómo sabes que es _él_?

– ¿Quién más podría conocer tan bien Hogwarts para eludir a todos los guardias... y dejar sonar las alarmas?

– ¿Albus...?. ¿Crees que... lo ha hecho a propósito...?

– No me cabe duda de ello. – Una vez realizada la comunicación, Albus se volteó hacia Neville, y tras un suspiro cansado dijo: – Vamos.

* * *

Filldeserp se distanció un par de pasos más de Draco y prolongó las barreras de aislamiento, sin darle el tiempo suficiente como para reaccionar ante la provocación. Luego chasqueó los dedos y ante su comando, todas aquellas ratas de las cuales Hermione se había horrorizado al ingresar al lugar, se dirigieron hacia Malfoy, penetrando el escudo protector. La joven entonces entendió la función de la barrera: entrada pero no salida. 

Malfoy, sentado sin otra opción en una silla como las utilizadas en los juicios del Ministerio, observó espantado como cada una de aquellas pequeñas criaturas le alcanzaba y trepaba por la silla, con una escalofriante velocidad. Sus diminutos ojos eran rojos, sangrientamente rojos, efecto de la posesión que Filldeserp estaba ejerciendo sobre ellos. Brillaban en un pertinaz apetito. Apetito que sería saciado con la carne de Draco. Sería comido en vida.

Hermione pegó un grito ahogado cuando las primeras ratas empezaron a cavar en la piel de las piernas del mortífago. Draco, a pesar de sus terribles esfuerzos, no pudo evitar empezar a gemir del dolor. Un dolor que aumentaba cada segundo, y que placía enormemente a Filldeserp.

La primera gota de sangre se derramó. Y no sería la última de esa noche.

Produciendo ruidos grotescos, las ratas empezaron a cavar en su piel, ya no sólo desde las piernas, sino también sus brazos. Los gemidos agonizantes que Draco emitía evolucionaron a gritos, y perdió el control de su cuerpo, empezando a convulsionarse. Luchó, pataleó, suplicó, pero las ratas no cedieron, y tampoco lo hizo Filldeserp.

– El Pequeño y Orgulloso colega Draco. ¿Ves como ser el protegido del Dark Lord sí significa que soy mejor que _tú_? Apuesto a que ahora ya no estás aburrido... pero por las dudas, mejor que incremente la diversión¿verdad?

Las despiadadas palabras que pronunció Filldeserp helaron la sangre de Hermione. Estaban cargadas de un odio inmedible, de una satisfacción indescriptible... y de una maldad que jamás creyó posible llegaría a existir en él. Muy bien recordaba Hermione las peleas que Draco y Harry habían tenido a lo largo de Hogwarts. Muy bien lo hacía. Pero nunca, nunca imaginó que llegarían a consumirse ambos en un odio tan destructible. Tan ciego. Y lloró, realmente lloró por sus almas.

Las ratas dejaron de cavar. Empezaron a comer. Poco a poco, disfrutando cada bocado. Carne tan sabrosa; sangre tan gustosa. Y entre mordisco y mordisco, resonaban los gritos de Draco, sordos para aquellos que estuvieran afuera de la habitación. No había nadie allí que pudiera detener aquello. Nadie... salvo ella.

– ¡Detente!. ¡Detenles, por favor! – Suplicó Hermione corriendo hacia Filldeserp y aferrándose a su brazo izquierdo.

Él bajó su mirada hasta ella y le pegó un golpe que la tiró al suelo de bruces. Sollozando, se dio vuelta en el suelo para quedar boca arriba y se incorporó ligeramente.

–¡Detente, Harry!. ¿Por qué haces esto¡Mátalo, ten un poco de piedad!

– ¿No eres acaso de las que defienden las vidas de las personas, Mione? – Preguntó Filldeserp, con total tranquilidad.

– ¡La muerte es mejor que todo este sufrimiento! – Gritó ella.

– Es el precio que deben pagar los traidores, Mione. – Explicó Harry con pasmosa insensibilidad.

– ¡No me llames así! Tú... tú... eres un _monstruo_.

_Hablas como sino fueras parte de la humanidad, Harry._

– ¿Y cuál es la novedad, _Mione_?

Hermione se levantó del suelo, furiosa, y arremetió contra él, dispuesta a pegarle con todas sus fuerzas; no midió su capacidad ni pensó contra quién estaba embistiendo. Sólo siguió su impulso de digna Gryffindor y atacó.

Pero esta vez, Filldeserp había perdido la paciencia. Tomó los dos brazos de Hermione y la sostuvo con fuerza, produciéndole superficiales heridas en las muñecas. Luego la volvió a tirar al suelo y esta vez elevó la varita en su dirección.

– ¿Qué hablamos sobre la indisciplina? _¡Crucio!_

Hermione había experimentado muchos _cruciatus_ en su vida, no obstante ninguna había llegado jamás a la intensidad de éste. Podía percibir todo el odio, toda la sed de venganza... todo el dolor y la furia de Filldeserp concentrados en su cuerpo, dañándola, apuñalándola, sacudiéndola... torturándola. Y al mismo tiempo, podía ver sus oscuras esmeraldas, llorando en las profundidades... muriendo lentamente.

_Ya no sientes tanto frío¿verdad?_

Lágrimas vagabundearon por el rostro de la joven. Lágrimas solitarias que no fueron secadas por nadie.

* * *

Veinte aurores, más Dumbledore y alguno de los profesores que se encontraban residiendo en Hogwarts durante aquel verano, entre los cuales se hallaba Kolberg, siguieron una estrategia para rodear el pasillo de la celda de Malfoy donde se había detectado la infiltración. Lo hicieron con absoluto cuidado para que no quedara ninguna vía de escape, y paulatinamente fueron acercándose más a la celda, hasta que el grupo principal, donde estaban Dumbledore y Neville, se halló frente a frente con la puerta de la celda. 

Sólo había un obstáculo en el camino... _Nagini._

Todos los aurores sacaron sus varitas y apuntaron a la temperamental serpiente, la cual siseó excitada y se inclinó ligeramente hacia ellos, provocando algunos retrocesos en los aurores más débiles y temblorosos. Otros perdieron el control y empezaron a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra, sin embargo todos ellos no tuvieron efecto alguno sobre Nagini. Sus escamas poseían una propiedad especial que la protegía de la magia ofensiva. Ideal para una serpiente depredadora.

Los aurores que se mantuvieron en su juicio se giraron hacia Dumbledore, en pos de indicaciones.

– ¿Qué haremos?

– No tenemos más opción que retirarla del paso para acceder a la celda. – Dijo Dumbledore. – No importan los medios, noquéenla.

No obstante, Nagini tenía otros planes en mente. Si hubiera podido sonreír, aquellos humanos hubieran visto la sonrisa más maligna que un ser vivo podría expresar. Y mucho más.

– _Tom va a estar muy contento conmigo. Aunque creo que me envidiará porque haré lo que él no pudo hacer todos estos años. ¡Si Harry viera esto...! _

Y siseando más palabras incomprensibles para los aurores, comenzó a deslizarse por el desaseado suelo, arrimándose lo más rápido y compulsivamente posible hacia ellos. Algunos cobardes decidieron que preferían vivir antes de ser útiles a la Causa que defendían y salieron corriendo de allí. Otros sostuvieron sus varitas, dispuestos a vencerla. Y el resto permaneció estático, sin saber qué hacer.

– _Qué patéticos. ¡Cómo me gustaría comérmelos! Pero creo que eso me causaría una terrible indigestión... Y no quiero eso¿verdad?_

Sus silbidos incitaron a más aurores a huir, aunque esta vez algunos prefirieron disimular un poco y retrocedieron lentamente. Pero Neville seguía firme en la primera fila, con sus ojos marrones fijos en ella y analizando cada uno de sus movimientos, pensando que podría predecirlos como Filldeserp había hecho semanas anteriores con él.

– _Te falta un largo camino para alcanzar a Filldeserp, querido. De hecho, es inalcanzable para ti. _

Si hubiera podido reír...

* * *

Sonriendo vorazmente, Filldeserp se adelantó hasta Draco, atravesando la barrera. El rubio ya había perdido una pierna y un brazo, y estaba a punto de perder los otros dos miembros. A parte de eso, varias ratas ahora iban a por su rostro. Estaba semi-conciente, más cerca de la muerte que de otra cosa. Ante el comando de su líder, las ratas frenaron su comida durante un par de minutos. Los últimos minutos antes de poder terminar. 

– Comido por las ratas... esto debe de estar _comiendo_ hondamente en tu orgullo¿verdad, Draco? – Susurró Filldeserp en su oído derecho.

El mortífago permaneció con los ojos cerrados, respirando con verdadera dificultad y maldiciendo a Filldeserp en su mente, entre todo el dolor que nublaba su cordura. Había perdido cierta noción de su cuerpo y de la realidad; la única forma que había conseguido de permanecer cuerdo y con vida hasta ese momento. Llevaba más de media hora de tortura, aunque no lo supiera. Se estaba desangrando, y dolía. Realmente lo hacía.

– Qué pena que tu camino termine hoy aquí. Podrías haber llegado a ser alguien poderoso¿sabes? Lástima que poseíste más orgullo de lo adecuado. Te consumiste en tu ambición. Hay más cosas que van más allá de tus intereses, Draco. Por ejemplo, los intereses de tu Lord. Pero ya es tarde para eso. Ya es tarde para reparar tu deslealtad. ¿Sigue tu juramento en pie?

Malfoy sólo pudo asentir; había perdido toda su voz gritando. Pero por lo menos, pudo expresar su voluntad. Filldeserp sonrió burlonamente.

– Nos veremos en el infierno, Drakito.

Y el heredero de Voldemort dio la última orden a las ratas, entregándoles además de obsequio el resto del cuerpo. Sólo se quedó con un ingrediente del cuerpo del mortífago.

_Su corazón._

* * *

Nagini había estado jugando con los aurores por más de quince minutos. Se había entretenido enormemente con ellos. Había herido a unos cuantos, y había matado a otros cuantos. Había adornado el pasillo de la mazmorra con sangre fresca a grandes chorros. Desde su punto de vista, combinaba perfectamente con el negro gótico de las paredes. Sin embargo, ya se estaba aburriendo. Aquellos humanos eran demasiado previsibles. Sólo había dos personas que merecían su interés y que continuaban de pie, y serían sus últimas víctimas antes de la gloriosa retirada. 

El problema consistía en que ya no tenía mucho más tiempo y debía terminarlos rápido. Un factor que tenía a su favor era que ya no había tantos otros en el camino, así que tenía vía libre para hacer lo que quisiera con ellos que no habría quien los defendiese. Esa idea le entusiasmaba.

– _Longbottom. Víctima número 21 del mes de agosto._

El muchacho era ágil, no podía negarlo. Pero ella había entrenado todos esos años con Filldeserp hasta el límite, así que su velocidad era escasa en comparación a la que solía ver. Tenía amplios conocimientos en magia blanca, pero nada deslumbrante. ¿Qué era lo que veía Dumbledore en ese auror para nombrarlo el héroe que reemplazaba el hueco que Harry Potter había dejado en la Comunidad Mágica?

Ampliamente desilusionada con Longbottom tras tres minutos de pelea, le pegó un golpe casi mortal en los riñones con su dura cola, incrustándolo contra la pared opuesta en el envión. Cayó inconsciente al suelo.

– _Dumbledore. Víctima número 22 del mes de agosto._

Si había quedado desilusionada con Longbottom, ciertamente no opinó lo mismo con Dumbledore. Ese vejete en sus mejores tiempos sí había sido el rival digno de Voldemort, y a pesar de haber perdido cierta habilidad con el paso de los años, aún se veía su calidad de mago en sus movimientos. Su conocimiento de magia era muy variado y acertado, y sus movimientos lentos, aunque bien pensados. Siempre había comprendido la razón por la cual Voldemort no subestimaba a Dumbledore, no obstante ahora la comprendía aún mejor.

No tenía mucho tiempo, así que en contra de sus deseos, decidió apurar la pequeña lucha, degradando aún más la velocidad de Dumbledore al encerrarlo con firmeza entre sus anillos.

Finalmente Nagini clavó sus colmillos altamente venenosos en la piel del veterano profesor, y dejó que el veneno ingresara a sus venas.

– _Jaque Mate._


	7. Capítulo 7

Buen día, gente!

¿Cómo andan? Espero que todas sus cosas anden en orden, que quienes hayan tenido vacaciones las hayan disfrutado a lo grande... y quienes, como yo, están a punto de enfrentarse a los finales... pues... mi más sentido pésame y a estudiar, que no nos queda otra u.ú!

-suspira- Sé que han pasado seis meses desde mi última actualización. Podría darles bastantes razones por la demora, pero... no quiero aburrirlos de más. Creo que con decirles que noveno año de la EGB en Argentina es un año de cambios, de mucho estrés y a empezar a asimilar un poco futuras responsabilidades, ya podrían entenderme. Sumado a que Agosto y Septiembre fueron meses repletos de cumpleaños (yay! Ya cumplí mis 15! Gracias a todos aquellos que se acordaron y mandaron tarjetitas... Me terminó de iluminar el día!) y exámenes, no quedaba fin de semana libre para dedicarme... Durante las vacaciones de invierno me fui de viaje, entonces tampoco conté con esas dos semanas. Recién en octubre pude concluir el capi y si bien no termina de convencerme... ustedes serán los jueces.

La próxima actualización, tengo estipulado, será a mediados de diciembre. Noviembre es el mes de los finales y el 17 de diciembre tengo el examen de 4to año de inglés en la Academia, so.. hasta entonces dudo tener mucho progreso, aunque prometo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo. Estipulo que para Navidad estará, y tengo planeado explotar las vacaciones de verano para recuperar todo el tiempo perdido y acelerar un poco el ritmo del fict... Sólo les pido paciencia. Sé que no tengo derecho, pero... soy una adolescente. Huyo de las responsabilidades. Y hasta principios de este mes, LE parecía ser una responsabilidad. No fue hasta que recordé que era un hobby que la musa volvió. So... sólo pido paciencia.

El lunes me voy de viaje de egresados! Yay! Una semana entera en Córdoba... Jojojo. Realmente necesito despejarme...

Sin más, les dejo con el capi. 22 páginas. Y por cierto, LE ya ha alcanzado las 116 páginas totales. Un número interesante¿verdad...?

Muchas gracias por los 15 reviews. Aquí están las respuestas (alguien sabe si es verdad que ya no permite contestar reviews en los capis...?):

* * *

**SaraMeliss** Me alegro que te haya gustado el capi. Lo de Drakin.. puesh, su muerte era necesaria. Te darás cuenta porqué más adelante en el fict. La verdad que hay veces que me arrepiento de haberlo matado, pero... repito, era necesario. Puesh... Lamento la tardanza, pero... –sigh- inconvenientes surgieron. Realmente espero que no se repita, después de todo ya se acercan las vacaciones de verano y espero recuperar tiempo entonces. Besos! Y muchas gracias por el review! 

**Carol****-lovegood:** Muchas gracias por el review! Me alegro un montón que te haya gustado XD Seh, me salió bastante sádico¿verdad? –risa macabra-. No, _lamentablemente_ tendremos que seguir lidiando con el vejete. Espero que te guste este capi tanto como el anterior! Saludos!

**Jaen****-Snape:** -risas- Muchas gracias! Es weno saber que haga lo que haga, no me libraré de ustedes. Me da ganas para terminar este fict de una vez por todas! XDD Herm me ha salido más debilucha de lo planeado... pero pronto abrirá los ojos y recobrará un poco su típico sentido común. –cofcof- Te parece que está celosa? Nah. Es sólo... un sentimiento de... sobreprotección? XDD Creo que nosotras dos seríamos objetivos muy fáciles para Filldeserp¿verdad? XD Y con un maestro como él¿quién no? Jajaja. Alice es la inconfundible Slytherin. Pobre Draco... muerto y encima carnudo u.ú! No soy cruel... simplemente ando algo sádica (cuál será la diferencia¿no?) Muchas gracias por semejante review! Me alegro que el capi te haya encantado, y espero que se repita. Beshotes!

**Amynaoko** Lamento la tardanza. Sip, Harry tiene una actitud muy distinta a la común del canon.. Ya veremos en lo respectivo a Hermione, pero está claro que en el tema de ideales será imposible convencerla, siendo ella misma una sangre sucia. Nah, Dumbledore sigue vivo. Era simplemente para asustarlos a ustedes XDD Gracias por el review y por los ánimos! Prometo no abandonar. Besos!

**Paula Yemeroly:** Antes que nada, me alegro que la historia te haya gustado tanto. Estás en lo correcto con las razones. Básicamente es eso. El dolor, la rabia, la decepción... y la traición le pegaron tan fuertes que cambiaron su actitud e ideales con respecto al mundo. Ya nada le importa, aprendió la lección, por decirlo de alguna forma. Y sí, Voldemort le ofreció algo que los demás venían prometiendo, pero cada vez se le hacía más lejano. Aún con sus medias verdades, Voldie jamás quebró su confianza y le dio todo lo que le había prometido. Harry ha aprendido que todo tiene su precio, y por eso asume las Cruciatus... que no son de verdad tan frecuentes. Voldemort, después de todo, está complacido con el desempeño de Harry. Tanto que confía en él, cosa que no se permite con los mortífagos. Se explica un poco más en este capi. Esa escena que mencionas (Voldie torturando a Harry, y éste esforzándose para no dar señas de dolor) es una escena fundamental para entender la relación que mantienen. Y es verdad, Harry es lo más cercano a un hijo que Voldemort ha tenido jamás, y eso ha provocado ciertos cambios en él. El papel de Herm está por verse, pero... me gustó eso de 'cocowash' XDD Dudas de que Filldeserp sea atractivo? –risas y baba- Puesh obviamente que lo es! Un Dark Harry realmente muyyy guapo. Tendríamos que cuidar un poco las hormonas u.ú! Te enteras de Remus justo en este capi. Y no lo pierdas de vista, que volverá a entrar en acción dentro de un par de capis. Realmente lamento la tardanza, pero... problemas surgieron. Si fuera por mí, escribiría las veinticuatro horas del día... pero la vida exige. Espero que el capi te guste! Y muchísimas gracias por el review! Besos!

**Karicatura**En verdad lamento la demora. No era mi intención demorar tanto de nuevo, pero... –sigh- así es la vida. Me alegro muchísimo que el capi anterior te haya gustado. Si hay algo en lo que mantendré mi palabra es que jamás abandonaré LE, so... no te preocupes por eso. Mejor tarde que nunca! Gracias por el review! Saludos!

**Rubinegro** Lamento la demora... y me alegro que me entiendas. Como ya he repetido en múltiples ocasiones, las actualizaciones pueden tardar, pero no abandonaré LE. So... tranquilo, tarde, pero las actualizaciones llegarán. Hay veces que lamento haber matado a Drakin, siendo un personaje que se podría haber trabajado mucho más, pero su muerte tiene una función importante en la historia. No lo maté porque sí, eso te lo aseguro. El crédito de las ideas de las torturas no es para mí solamente, sino también para mi beta que le agrega esos detalles que le hacen aún más espeluznantes. Severus... en mi plan inicial, estaba vivo... pero... no le encontré utilidad en la trama y por lo tanto decidí mejor eliminarlo. Nah, Dumbledore sigue vivo. Era simplemente para asustarlos un poquito XDD El fict fue, es y será dark hasta su última palabra. Yo también odio esos ficts donde Harry es el súper Dark Lord y así como así se termina aliando de nuevo con Dumbli u.ú! Me parece tan falso y frustrante. Nop, no será slash, si bien me gusta el Tom/Harry, no pegaba con el argumento que tenía pensado para el fict, so... en cuanto al HHr... sin comentarios. Prefiero dejártelo para futuros capis XD Espero que disfrutes del capi. Muchas gracias por el review y saludos!

**Fallen Angel: **Gracias por el review. Me alegro que el capi te haya gustado, y realmente lamento la demora. Saludos!

**Un p'tit herisson:** Yay! Me alegro que te haya gustado el fict y muchas gracias por los elogios. Si crees que puedes lograrlo, adelante! Me encantaría! En cuanto al tiempo que demores... mira cuánto tardo yo y es mi idioma de origen... XD So... no hay drama. Dame tu respuesta en el review o mándame un mail a parvatiblossomh... Muchas gracias por la propuesta y por el review! Besos!

**EugeBlack** Me alegro que te guste! Así que de un tirón, eh? Dark Harry es simplemente... sexy. Ademas, por supuesto, si le sumamos una versión humanizada de Voldie a su lado... –baba-. Jajaja. Ay, qué pervertidas que somos... En lo personal, el Ron!Canon no me gusta. No lo veo como ejemplo de valentía o lealtad, por más vueltas que le dé. Por eso modifiqué un poco su perfil y creé este pasado. Sé que varía mucho de lo que en verdad va a pasar en HP, pero... por algo estoy escribiendo un fict¿verdad? XD Ya veremos que sucede con Herm. Tanto Nev como Dumbledore están vivos jajaja. El amague fue para darles un susto nomás. Hubiera sido una muerte muy... estúpida para Dumbledore, además de muy temprana en el fict. Aún le quedan un par de cosas por hacer. Puesh... las torturas me salieron algo sádicas XD Y estoy ahora con la costumbre de poner al menos una en cada capi XD Se me van a terminar agotando las ideas... Viva el Dark Side! Wuajaja! Muchas gracias por el review, y realmente espero que te agrade el capi! Besos!

**Lara evans: **Nah, Dumbledore sigue vivo. Fue sólo un amague para asustarlos XD Herm piensa que Harry mató a sus padres, es verdad. Pero a Harry ya no le interesa lo que ella piensa o lo que los demás piensen de él. Por algo se cambió al lado Oscuro. Quiere dejar todo aquello atrás. Sip, Alice es una especie de... amante de Harry. Próximamente tendrán más datos sobre ella, pero por el momento tendrán que conformarse con la info del capi 6. Me alegro que el fict te siga gustando, y espero que este capi sea de tu gusto. Gracias por el review y saludos!

**Luthien** Jajaja. Cómo andas, Luth? Weno, la verdad es que tengo que agradecerles a ustedes tres, Cheita, vos y Jadecito... porque si ustedes no me hubieran insistido tanto estas últimas semanas, dudo que me hubiera tomado en serio la actualización. So... consideren que su protesta tuvo frutos XD Siempre lo paro en un punto muy importante... (y si lo dudas, cuando termines de leer este capi, terminarás de confirmar tus dudas) es la manera de conservar el ambiente y la intriga en el lector. Y soy cruel! Wuajaja! Y yio soy tu tía Parv, y tú eres mi sobrina Luth XD Beshotes! Y gracias por los ánimos y el review! Hope to see ya soon!

**Noelia:** Muchas gracias por el review. Me alegro que te guste. Nop, Harry no está ni estará obsesionado con Hermione. La verdad que... lo de x-men no te lo puedo ni negar ni confirmar, porque nunca lo he visto xD Lo único que te puedo decir es que Herm es una elemental de viento... so... Weno, espero que este capi te agrade. Saludos!

**Videl** Lamento seriamente la demora, pero... sí tengo un buen pretexto y es que soy una adolescente con una vida y responsabilidades que cumplir. Asumo que podría haber trabajado un poco más duro y haber actualizado un mes antes (que es lo máximo que podría haber llegado a hacer), no obstante no considero escribir un fict como una obligación sino más bien un hobby. Intento tenerlos a ustedes, los lectores, en consideración cuando me siento a escribir, pero antes está mi vida. Demoraré cuanto tenga que demorar, lo siento, lo único que puedo prometer es que no abandonaré el fict. Mejor tarde que nunca, eh? Gracias por el review y saludos!

* * *

**Título:** Laguna Estigia

**Autora:** Parvati-Blossom

**Resumen:** _Reto N 7 de La Orden de las Mortífagas_. Harry es el más destacado mortífago al servicio del Lord. Neville es el que se espera que venza a Voldemort y su protegido.

**Rating** PG13 (más cercano a PG15...)

**Género:** Drama/Dark/Angst... o.O Tal vez algo de acción...

**Disclaimer** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, soy simplemente una admiradora del universo de Harry Potter... ¿Contentos? T.T

**Advertencia: Muertes de personajes, torturas morales y físicas, rituales sangrientos y violación no-explícita... (realmente tengo que reevaluar el rating.. ¿creen que sea PG15? uh-huh.)**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7**

_Londres, Cuarteles Generales de la Orden del Fénix_

_11 de agosto de 2004_

_Horario: dos y media de la mañana._

Un extraño silencio reinaba en la sala. Varios miembros de la Orden estaban reunidos, discutiendo diferentes circunstancias que no se habían hablado en la reunión oficial mientras esperaban con nerviosismo noticias del operativo en Hogwarts. Quienes estaban presentes eran parte del grupo curandero, así que no podían hacer nada más que esperar y estar listos para atender las necesidades de los aurores.

Fue entonces cuando Remus Lupin interrumpió la tranquilidad.

- ¡Emergencia! – Exclamó con el rostro agitado. – ¡Albus ha sido herido seriamente!

- ¡Merlín! – Murmuró Ginny, mientras sus camaradas más especializados corrían hacia la habitación donde Lupin les indicó que el profesor estaba. – ¿Qué hay sobre el resto? – La preocupación y la impotencia eran visibles en sus ojos color chocolate.

- Varios han... fallecido. – Susurró Remus, sentándose pesadamente a su lado. – Y los que no, están muy heridos...

- ¿Cómo...? – Preguntó la joven Weasley, quien no podía creer que una pequeña misión hubiera traído tantos daños.

- Filldeserp llevó consigo a Nagini...

Remus no tuvo que explicar más. Todos sabían el caos que la serpiente había desatado en la Orden a lo largo de la historia de aquella guerra. Sus colmillos eran terriblemente venenosos y poseía una extrema agilidad, además que el Dark Lord contaba con la ventaja de poder darle instrucciones a través de su capacidad de hablar en pársel, característica que antiguos Dark Lords no habían tenido. Mucho menos gozar de un heredero que funcionaba a la perfección como un arma homicida...

El licántropo se llevó las manos al rostro, sin poder reprimir el sollozo que se le escapó entre los labios. Todo estaba tan mal y no podía hacer nada para ayudar... para intentar mejorar la situación. Había perdido toda esperanza desde aquel día donde Harry Potter traicionó al mundo mágico... y entre ese mundo, a Remus y a las memorias de Sirius y sus padres; aquella esperanza que el mismo niño había prendido y mantenido viva a lo largo de los años, sobre todo durante sus últimos años de Hogwarts donde había expuesto una actitud madura y responsable. Sobresaliente. Se había sentido tan orgulloso del adolescente... se había encariñado y preocupado tanto por él... Pero a Harry, aquello no le había servido. No había alcanzado para llenar sus expectativas. Había sido corrompido, como en su tiempo lo había sido el brillante y carismático Tom Riddle, por las artes oscuras y el poder. Aquel joven que había amado como a un hijo ya no existía. Había muerto. Le había abandonado.

Desde aquel día en Hogwarts, nunca más lo había vuelto a ver. No obstante, ese trágico día de graduación fue suficiente. Aquellas esmeraldas frías y sangrientas, aquella habilidad excepcional que había demostrado en clase y entrenamientos, siendo usada en torturar y matar a sus antiguos amigos y compañeros. Aquella sonrisa maligna, aquella mirada confidente que había compartido con Voldemort al principio de la batalla y aquel odio... el _odio_. Jamás había percibido tantas ondas negativas en una persona, siquiera en el mismísimo Dark Lord. Aquel niño generoso... no había rastro de él. En un segundo, todo había cambiado. Mundos y esperanzas se habían destruido para dar pasar a una etapa oscura y diabólica. Miles de muertes, tragedias... y todo por causa de Filldeserp, del Niño-que-Vivió que se había quebrado... O que habían quebrado.

No, él realmente no quería contemplar eso de nuevo. No quería verse cara a cara con él. No sabía como llegaría a sentirse en ese momento, a parte de traicionado. ¿Sentiría inmensas ganas de matarlo, como había sucedido con Peter¿O una terrible pena por el niño que había muerto¿Inquietudes respecto a las Verdades ocultas detrás de toda la traición¿Quizás... manipulado? No sabía. No entendía. Y no quería entender.

- ¿Cómo está Neville? – Inquirió Ginny con desazón, sacando a Remus de sus profundos pensamientos.

- No lo sé. Sé que está vivo y que está siendo atendido... pero la verdad no lo sé. – Ginny soltó un largo suspiro de alivio.

- Gracias, Merlín... gracias. – Musitó. Luego se levantó de su asiento y salió de la sala, dejando a Remus solo en su propio dolor.

Subió las escaleras con prisa. Escuchó murmullos apremiantes en el segundo piso, donde se encontraba Dumbledore. Se detuvo un momento frente a la puerta, como varios de los miembros habían hecho. Cuchicheaban sobre una mordedura mortal que Nagini le había suministrado, cómo su magia había actuado con la suficiente rapidez para detener el avance del veneno en su sistema y cómo lo habían salvado, casi milagrosamente. Sin embargo, Ginny sabía que milagros así se pagaban caros. La magia se había desgastado y el profesor se hallaría débil por algunas semanas. Estaba vivo, y eso era lo importante.

Ginny siguió su camino, preguntando a diferentes curanderos que iban y venían en qué habitación se hallaba Longbottom. Todos le indicaron el pasillo a la derecha del cuarto piso y estuvieron en lo correcto. Neville se hallaba consciente y ya había sido atendido, por el aspecto de las vendas y su débil sonrisa al verla. La muchacha no pudo contenerse y prácticamente saltó sobre él, abrazándolo y agradeciendo a los cielos. Si bien tardó un poco en responder, el auror lo hizo y no de mala gana, sino gratamente sorprendido. De hecho, cuando se separaron y Ginny analizó un poco mejor sus facciones, lo notó ruborizado, algo que no ocurría desde hacía mucho tiempo; desde que Neville había perdido esa personalidad tímida en su sexto curso en Hogwarts.

Ambos sonrieron. No era una sonrisa de felicidad, sino de alivio y consuelo, pero era una sonrisa al fin de cuentas.

- Cuánto me alegro que estés bien, Nev... por un momento pensé...

- Todo está bien ahora, Gin. – Dijo él, descartando su preocupación. – Aunque Malfoy esté muerto y no hayamos logrado causar ningún daño significativo en los rangos del Dark Lord...

- No importa. Lo importante es que estás bien. – Reprimió ella. – El resto... podemos alarmarnos por eso luego.

Un tenso silencio siguió a sus palabras, durante el cual ninguno de los dos despegó sus ojos del otro. Una conexión especial se había formado hacía tiempo entre ellos, y aunque ninguno de los dos quería admitirlo, era palpable en el aire y en cada una de las palabras que intercambiaban. La joven Weasley decidió dar el primer paso y se aproximó un poco más a Neville, si bien no lo suficientemente cerca como para rozarlo, y sostuvo su mano entre las de ella, dejando que todo su cariño se luciera en ese simple gesto.

Lamentablemente Ron decidió entrar en ese momento a la habitación, acompañado inmediatamente de Luna Lovegood, otra miembro de la Orden del Fénix y curandera también, rompiendo el mágico momento.

- ¡Nev¡Estás...! – Dijo Ron, pero se detuvo al observar la escena que acababa de entorpecer. Sus mejillas se encendieron, aunque no se pudo distinguir bien de qué: si de furia, de vergüenza o...

- Te advertí, Ronald, que no debíamos entrar. – Apuntó Luna con sus ojos brillando con emoción. – Sin embargo, como siempre, pasas de mí. ¿Cuándo te he dicho yo algo que te haya causado daño?

- ¡Cierra la boca, Lovegood! – Exclamó Ron, aunque definitivamente su enfado no era con ella.

Siguiendo su sugerencia, Luna tomó su varita del bolsillo de su túnica y la agitó en el aire, emitiendo letras que fueron ordenadas hasta formar la siguiente oración: "Como usted lo ordene, comandante Weasley." Tanto Neville como Ginny rieron, revitalizados por el sano humor de la ex-Ravenclaw. Ron, en cambio, gruñó entre dientes algo que sonó muy similar a 'maldita lunática', quien simplemente arqueó las cejas, burlona.

- ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? – Recriminó Ron, mirando con recelo las manos de Ginny y Neville, que aún no se habían separado.

- Conversando. – Respondió Ginny desafiante. – Y aunque hubiésemos estado haciendo otra _cosa_, no es asunto tuyo.

- ¡Soy tu hermano¡_Es_ asunto mío!

- Creo que ya soy lo suficiente mayorcita para elegir y decidir por mí misma, muchas gracias, Ronald.

- Pero...

- En serio, Ron. No pasó nada. – Intervino Neville antes que la discusión subiera a niveles más peligrosos. Su amigo lo observó con desconfianza, aunque terminó cediendo.

- ¿Cómo estás, Neville? – Dijo Luna.

- Bien. – Contestó él secamente. Sus ojos se perdieron por un instante. – Supongo que tengo que estar agradecido por haber sobrevivido...

- Nev... – Murmuró Ginny, sosteniendo su mano con más fuerza.

- Es la verdad, Gin. Por más que queramos evitar pensar en ello... hoy Filldeserp ha demostrado que siempre va un paso por delante de nosotros. No sólo salió triunfante de su misión de eliminar a Malfoy, sino que también, como bonus, se cobró vidas de algunos miembros de la Orden y la magia de Albus... Y no pudimos hacer nada para detenerlo. Ni siquiera llegamos a verlo.

- Llegará el momento en el que se descuiden, Neville, y aprovecharemos su debilidad y seremos nosotros entonces quienes tendremos la ventaja. Y no tendremos piedad. – Dijo Ron, resaltando su furia en cada una de sus palabras. Ginny suspiró con tristeza. El futuro se veía tan oscuro...

- Espero que Herm esté bien... dentro de lo posible... – Hubo un minuto de silencio tras sus palabras.

Nadie se animó a responder.

* * *

_Fortaleza de la Orden Oscura_

_11 de agosto de 2004_

_Horario: dos de la mañana._

Cuando aquella noche Filldeserp ingresó al despacho de Lord Voldemort, se halló con su presencia imponente y a la vez, relajada, sentado frente a su escritorio con una postura poco formal. Asimismo la sonrisa que se expandió por su rostro serpentino en cuanto vio a su heredero fue una señal clara de su regocijo. Filldeserp no pudo determinar si ya lo sabía de antemano o si lo había descifrado por la seguridad y satisfacción que había demostrado al entrar. No se extrañaría que así fuera: la única persona viva que podía interpretar hasta su más mínimo movimiento era el Dark Lord. Aunque dudaba que alguna persona muerta lo hubiera podido hacer igualmente.

- Presiento que tienes grandes noticias que darme, heredero mío. – Saludó el Lord, sin preocuparse en enderezarse, como lo hubiera hecho si fuera una reunión con uno de sus mortífagos.

- Así es, mi Lord. – Respondió Filldeserp antes de sentarse como se le había sido indicado.

- Adelante. Tengo ansiedad por escucharlas. – La única prueba vigente de que sus palabras eran ciertas era el interés que brillaba en sus ojos y lo que exponía su postura corporal.

- En primera instancia, hemos completado con éxito la misión. Draco Malfoy está muerto, tras un largo proceso de agonía. – Dijo sonriendo macabramente, recordando con claridad la tortura que había confeccionado aquella noche.

Llevaba tiempo en búsqueda de una víctima adecuada, y no tenía duda de que Malfoy había sido el idóneo. Nada había sido jamás tan placentero como ver al Slytherin muriendo a sus pies, devorado por la miseria que había aborrecido. Mas, si se detenía a pensarlo, existían otros sucesos que habían resultado ser igual o más placenteros que la tortura. Claras excepciones, a decir verdad.

- ¿Confío en que Granger no haya puesto en riesgo la misión?

- Correcto, mi Lord. – Voldemort sonrió complacido.

- ¿Qué otras noticias me traes entonces, Harry?

- Mientras abandonábamos el castillo, Nagini se cruzó con una patrulla de aurores que estaban en pos de nosotros. La gran mayoría de ellos están muertos o han sido gravemente heridos.

- ¿Longbottom entre ellos? – Inquirió, apuntando una perspicua indirecta.

- Nagini no contó con el tiempo suficiente como para hacerle más que heridas superficiales, mi Lord. Envía sus más francas disculpas.

- Entonces... ¿sólo hemos infligido una leve baja en los números de la Orden? – Los ojos rojos entrecerrados subrayaban su irritación.

- Eso no es totalmente cierto, mi Lord. Nagini, si bien no llegó a matar, ha dañado seriamente la salud de Dumbledore.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – Preguntó el Dark Lord, inclinándose en su asiento, con una sonrisa repleta de expectativa.

- Mordió su brazo izquierdo. El veneno se infiltró en su sangre con eficacia, pero Nagini está segura que su magia bloqueó su circulación... aunque sea, el tiempo suficiente como para que un curandero lo quite de su sistema sin mayores perjuicios. Las únicas consecuencias notorias serían el desgaste de su magia, que obviamente sufrirá cierta debilidad durante un tiempo.

- Perfecto. Ahora bien, he hecho las disposiciones idóneas para tu siguiente misión. La luna nueva se acerca, si bien tienes una semana y media aún. Tienes mi permiso para ausentarte el tiempo que sea necesario.

- Muchas gracias, mi Lord. – Sin ningún otro reporte que dar, Harry salió del despacho, listo para marcharse de la Fortaleza esa misma noche.

No había margen de error en aquel cometido. Todo tenía que resultar perfecto, y se aseguraría personalmente que así fuera. Pero antes tenía que visitar a cierta sangre sucia...

* * *

Ríos de sangre, deslizándose sobre la plana superficie blancuzca; manchando, arruinando... corrompiendo. Gritos apagados en un fondo de interminable estupor. Lágrimas salinas cayendo sobre la sangre derramada, mezclándose, perdiéndose. Era imposible divisar el horizonte entre semejante oscuridad. Era una noche sin lunas y sin estrellas, con un cielo cubierto de nubes, de malos presagios.

Un sollozo sofocado. Intentó aproximarse al sonido, pero simplemente pareció alejarse más a cada paso que daba. El aire se tensaba más y más, haciéndolo imposible de respirar. Algo en él lo hacía sentir venenoso. Quizás era sólo una sensación, un juego de su mente, no obstante no soportaba aquel ambiente. Atraía memorias que prefería dejar en la profundidad de su mente.

La fragancia de la sustancia rojiza fue ascendiendo en intensidad, produciéndole unas terribles náuseas y mareos. Sus manos se movieron nerviosas sobre las paredes en busca de soporte, pero sólo consiguió teñírselas de aquello de lo cual huía. Soltó un chillido, pero eso únicamente empeoró la situación. Del suelo empezó a emerger más y no tardó mucho tiempo en inundar el pasillo. Paralizada por el espanto no atinó a correr o siquiera gritar.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

No supo cómo ni de dónde apareció, sin embargo no había duda alguna que lo que subía por su pierna era una rata. Quiso sacársela de encima a cachetazos, pero todo golpe era desviado. Gritó y...

Todo se desvaneció.

Hermione se levantó agitada en su cama, con un sudor frío surcando su rostro. Su corazón latía ferozmente y en su estómago residía un vacío injurioso; saltó y en un instante estuvo frente al lavatorio, devolviendo toda la cena, mientras que por su mente pasaban las imágenes de la tortura que había presenciado horas previas.

Tardó varios minutos en tranquilizarse. Respirando hondo, intentó calmar el temblor de sus manos y frenar las lágrimas en sus ojos. Pero nada funcionaba. Sin fuerzas, salió del baño y se resbaló por la pared de la habitación hasta sentarse en el suelo donde prosiguió a dar rienda suelta a su dolor y desesperación.

Aquella pesadilla no había sido nada más que una secuela del trauma. La sangre de Malfoy, las ratas... Era una experiencia que quedaría grabada en su memoria, y definitivamente no sería una lección positiva para el futuro. Cerró los ojos y se los cubrió con las manos... sólo para encontrarlas cubiertas con sangre...

Maldito Filldeserp por hacer esto con ella. ¿Por qué no la había matado? Ella nunca serviría para la Causa que ellos perseguían... ¿por qué entonces persistían en hacerle esto¿Era acaso una venganza¿Un juego ensortijado del destino? Qué daría por estar lejos de allí... incluso en otra dimensión, donde Harry nunca la hubiera traicionado... donde pudieran vivir en paz. Donde no tuviera que experimentar aquello...

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo; lo que había sucedido. Desde aquel día de graduación en Hogwarts había sabido de las maldades cometidas por las manos de su ex–mejor amigo, pero jamás había imaginado algo tan... cruel. Tan... diabólico. Jamás había deseado asesinar a alguien con tanto ímpetu como en ese momento, sólo para aliviar su dolor, salvarlo de una muerte sin armonía. Ni siquiera Draco Malfoy merecía aquello...

- ¿Por qué? – Susurró en su tormento. - ¿Por qué hiciste esto, Harry...?

- ¿Por qué no debería de hacerlo? – Contestó una voz fría. Al elevar la mirada, pudo ver a aquella persona que era la causa de su pesadilla.

Dolió contemplar la indiferencia en sus facciones y su tono frívolo al hablar, como si todo aquello le fuera totalmente ajeno. ¿Nunca se había arrepentido de sus actos¿Nunca había tenido pesadillas al respecto?

Rezó mentalmente para que así fuera, aún sabiendo que todas sus esperanzas estaban ya enteradas.

- Eres un monstruo. – Sollozó Hermione. Era demasiado. No podía diferenciar las diversas corrientes de sentimientos que le azotaban. Se sentía tan confusa.

Las fuertes manos de Potter la tomaron por las muñecas y la alzaron del suelo. Observando sus manos nuevamente, ella pudo detectar las marcas que él había dejado en su piel antes de torturarla aquella noche. No supo si fue mera casualidad o si lo hizo a propósito, pero la agarró justamente en el mismo lugar, avivando las pequeñas lesiones.

- Cuando hables conmigo, mírame a los ojos. – Ordenó Filldeserp en un murmullo amenazador. Sintiéndose repentinamente rebelde, Hermione le replicó:

- ¿Para que apliques Legeremancia en mí? No, gracias. – Dijo con un ácido sarcasmo.

- Estúpida. – Escupió. Por un ligero movimiento de su mano, Hermione sospechó que estuvo tentado a cachetearla pero que algo lo detenía. – No necesito escanear tu mente para saber lo que piensas o lo que planeas. Eres tan estúpida que tu rostro lo demuestra todo. Típica Gryffindor sangre sucia.

Se quedó sin palabras. El insulto le pegó con tanta fuerza que hubiera preferido una agresión física. Muchas veces ya Filldeserp la había llamado así, pero esta vez sonaba distinto; como si realmente creyera en lo que estaba diciendo, insinuando que, si no fuera por una orden directa de su Lord, él ya se hubiera encargado de aniquilarla.

Su presencia le molestaba. Más que eso, le perturbaba.

- Te lo repito por última vez: no toleraré tu indisciplina. – Dijo Filldeserp. – Tampoco tu debilidad. Si planeas seguir viviendo, supérala. No puede ser que llores por todo.

- Yo ya no quiero vivir más... – Susurró con angustia.

- Esa elección ya no recae en tus manos. Es una orden que deberás cumplir.

- No me importa.

- Obviamente que no. Pero debería.

Filldeserp se volteó y caminó con paso imponente hacia la puerta donde se detuvo. Suspiró pesadamente como si se estuviera arrepintiendo de lo que iba a decir.

- Sobre la mesa te he dejado una poción soporífera. Por esta noche no tendrás más pesadillas.

Se formó un rígido silencio en el cual Hermione se debatió si agradecerle o no, aunque terminó optando por la última.

- No te acostumbres. – Fue la frase final del heredero de Voldemort antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

_Horario: ocho y media de la mañana._

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione desayunó sola en sus aposentos. Agradeció el momento de paz, que utilizó sabiamente para organizar sus ambiguos pensamientos. Luego de la tortura, la pesadilla y las palabras de Filldeserp, finalmente había logrado hallarse a sí misma, sobre todo tras una noche de descanso sin más turbaciones. Le había despejado la mente y eso le ayudó a contemplar la situación desde un punto de vista más sereno y objetivo.

Nada que ella hiciera o que intentara hacer cambiaría la decisión del heredero de Voldemort; ningún reclamo de ella llegaría a sus oídos ni le afectarían al momento de ejecutar vidas inocentes. Y fue eso lo que aceptó cuando resolvió permanecer con vida en la Fortaleza. Sólo que recién aquella mañana había conseguido comprenderlo enteramente.

_Una actitud débil sólo la llevaría a la perdición._

Y la Perdición era algo que todavía no estaba lista para ver. Quería seguir existiendo, aunque fuera sólo para contemplar la destrucción de su mundo e ideologías. Había cosas que no podía cambiar, pero quizás... aún quedara esperanza para otras.

Había logrado terminar de leer los libros que Filldeserp le había mandado, sin embargo su cerebro seguía estando sobrecargado de datos. Sufría una aguda jaqueca y si pudiese, dormiría un rato más, no obstante era hora de su clase. Sabía que no estaba en su mejor estado, pero Filldeserp había remarcado claramente que no toleraría su falta de responsabilidad o constancia. Y no quería ser humillada de nuevo...

A pesar de eso, aquella mañana quien entró en sus habitaciones para conducirla después a la sala de entrenamiento, no fue Harry sino Voldemort, un hecho que la sorprendió inmensamente, y también alivió. Podía enfrentarse a Voldemort: a él sí lo detestaba con toda su alma, y sabía cómo reaccionar frente a él. Era Filldeserp el que siempre la desorientaba, porque no sabía cómo actuar frente a una persona que quería y odiaba al mismo tiempo; que conocía y a la vez desconocía.

- Buenos días, Hermione. – Saludó Voldemort de forma cordial. Ella resistió la tentación de elevar una ceja indagadora, y se limitó a asentir. – Confío en que hayas descansado bien.

De nuevo Hermione asintió, aunque esta vez con algo más de cautela. El brillo victorioso en los ojos carmesíes del Dark Lord sugería contrariedades; algo en su plan estaba marchando a la perfección y en su respuesta se lo había confirmado.

Pero... ¿qué era?

- Filldeserp ha salido en una misión muy importante, por lo tanto no está disponible para instruirte hoy. Sin embargo, he cancelado algunas reuniones para encargarme yo de la clase. Estoy seguro que no será un inconveniente para ti¿verdad?

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio. Odiaba esa actitud de falsa amabilidad que usaba Voldemort. La hacía sentir tan manipulada y necia, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño de cinco años.

Se dirigieron a la sala de entrenamiento que adoptó la misma forma que el día anterior, y se ubicaron en los típicos asientos. Por un momento compartieron un incómodo silencio hasta que Voldemort se inclinó en su silla y empezó con la palabrería.

- Filldeserp me ha comunicado que empezó narrándote la oscura, pero sin lugar a dudas, interesante historia de Salazar Slytherin. Y que te encargó leer un par de libros...

- De hecho, eran tres. – Dijo Hermione y colocó los tomos sobre la mesa. Voldemort observó con aparente interés el grosor de los mismos.

- ¿Los leíste¿En un día?

- Pues no tenía muchas opciones¿verdad? – Replicó ella.

- ¿Los leíste... manualmente? – Preguntó Voldemort, casi impresionado.

- Ajá. – Dijo Hermione con aire arrogante. Voldemort suspiró exasperado.

- Niña ignorante... Libros con encantamientos y conocimientos específicos deben ser leídos manualmente, pero los históricos... ¿nunca has escuchado de los hechizos recompiladores de información?

- ¿Qué?

Por supuesto que había oído hablar de ellos. En su séptimo año de Hogwarts a decir verdad. Pero estaba prohibido usarlos para los exámenes, y por lo tanto nunca les había prestado atención. Tampoco había hallado ninguna utilidad posteriormente: prefería leer ella misma sus libros que permitir a su magia hacerlo por ella.

Voldemort respiró hondo, intentando calmarse.

- Cuando Filldeserp te encargó leer estos libros, no pretendía que los hicieras manualmente. ¡Por supuesto que no! Nadie en su buen juicio haría algo así. Sin embargo, me has impresionado. Si en veinticuatro horas (de las cuales no dispusiste totalmente) has leído tres libros de este espesor... – Voldemort la observó por unos instantes, evaluándola. – Quizás debería hacer una serie de preguntas para verificar que tan buena es tu comprensión y memoria...

Durante cuarenta minutos, el Dark Lord cuestionó a Hermione. Durante cuarenta minutos, contestó las más retorcidas preguntas. Durante cuarenta minutos, experimentó la clase de historia más intensa de toda su vida. Y a la vez, una de las más pedagógicas. Voldemort tenía una habilidad especial para remarcar los acontecimientos más importantes y los detalles más llamativos que no había visto jamás en ninguna otra persona. Ni siquiera en Dumbledore. Ya no dudó ni un segundo más que Tom Riddle fue el mejor estudiante en la historia de Hogwarts. Era simplemente un genio... y todavía no lo había visto en acción.

- Veo que Harry no exageraba cuando decía que eras la Gryffindor más Ravenclaw que Hogwarts jamás haya visto. – Dijo Voldemort con tono complacido, una vez terminada la sesión de preguntas.

- ¿Harry dijo eso? – Preguntó Hermione, sin poder evitar que un ligero rubor cubriera sus mejillas. Voldemort sonrió.

- Solía hacerlo con mucha frecuencia.

Hermione bajó la mirada a la mesa. Se moría por preguntar, pero era conciente que adelante suyo estaba el Dark Lord más poderoso de los últimos tiempos. No tenía porqué responder sus preguntas ni mucho menos brindarle información sustancial, pero... ella _quería_ saber. Quería... entender.

Voldemort pareció darse cuenta de sus deseos.

- Es entendible que tengas curiosidad, Hermione. – Expuso. – Pero la curiosidad es peligrosa. Por lo tanto, no permitiré que sigas expresándola tan incontroladamente. – Ella se mordió el labio inferior, sabiendo que esa sería su respuesta. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando Voldemort continuó: - Deberás seleccionar cinco preguntas. Cinco preguntas que contestaré, obviamente, en mis propios términos.

- ¿En serio? – Sus ojos castaños se iluminaron.

- Cuatro.

Hermione no pudo creer lo que vio. Voldemort acababa de bromear y ahora reía abiertamente ante la cara de estupefacción de la Gryffindor. Era una risa extraña. Helada, pero a la vez tenía una calidez insólita, como si se tratara de un espejismo de una antigua risa jovial. Y sus ojos rojizos brillaban... por momentos asemejando un dorado resplandeciente.

- Hermione... ¿acaso no te he dicho que selecciones tus preguntas? – Dijo Voldemort con tono divertido. Ella se sonrojó de la vergüenza y asintió.

Por unos minutos, cerró los ojos y pensó detenidamente las preguntas que tenían prioridad en su larga lista. Una vez estuvo lista, los abrió nuevamente y se reclinó en su asiento para iniciar una nueva sesión de preguntas, pero esta vez en sentido inverso.

- ¿Por qué Harry?

- ¿Podrías ser más específica, Hermione?

- ¿Por qué elegiste a Harry para ser tu heredero¿Por qué lo convertiste en... Filldeserp?

Voldemort la apreció con la mirada por un tiempo, sumergido en sus pensamientos. Seguramente estaba buscando la respuesta más correcta para darle, aunque no fueran las auténticas razones. Su intriga iba creciendo mientras el tiempo pasaba. Ahora reconocía como necesitaba de respuestas. Necesitaba comprender lo que había sucedido en aquel entonces para comprender lo que sucedía _ahora_; la confianza mutua entre dos antiguos enemigos, el brusco cambio de actitud de su mejor amigo... Había tantas cosas que deseaba preguntar y entender...

- En un principio debes discernir, Hermione, que la conexión que Harry Potter y yo manteníamos se fue agravando a partir de mi renacimiento. Y llegó a su esplendor cuando intenté poseerle aquel día en el Departamento de Misterios. A partir de ese momento... todo cambió. Estábamos constantemente en la mente del otro. Por más Oclumancia que hubiera practicado, Harry Potter no podía evitar escuchar mi voz en su mente durante todo el verano posterior a su quinto curso, lejos de las barreras sobre protectoras de Hogwarts. Las primeras semanas no quiso saber nada de conversar conmigo. Me ignoraba y se sumergía en sus pensamientos, que en aquel momento eran ligeramente... suicidas. Pero poco a poco fue cediendo e hicimos una... ¿tregua, para convivir mentalmente aquel verano.

Una sonrisa nostálgica marcó el rostro de Voldemort, haciéndola sentir levemente incómoda. La imagen de un Dark Lord con recuerdos afectivos era una desagradable parodia desde su punto de vista. Y que aquellos recuerdos se tratasen de su ex–mejor amigo tampoco ayudaba.

- Jamás hubiera imaginado que Harry Potter, el Niño que Vivió y el chico dorado de Dumbledore, pudiera llegar a ser tan similar a mi viejo yo. Con leves diferencias, pero... su esencia era la misma. Su poder, que siempre había pensado que sería un puro blanco, dada la tan famosa bondad de Potter, cada día se tornaba más gris. Y sí... – Dijo Voldemort, al ver un brillo de entendimiento en los ojos de Hermione. – Fue así como un plan maestro se formó en mi mente. Convertir a Harry Potter al lado oscuro. Aunque en aquel momento mi plan era utilizarlo y una vez que hubiera logrado su cometido, eliminarlo.

- No obstante... Harry Potter era un chico especial. Una mente extremadamente vivaz, un poder inexperto pero increíble, y una fuerza de voluntad excepcional. Fue astuto y evaluó la situación por mucho tiempo. Se conservó neutral. Fue un período largo y terriblemente dramático. Te imaginarás el cuidado que debía de tener con un Harry Potter que estaba demostrando tener cualidades dignamente Slytherin. Entendía porqué aquel muchacho podía llegar a ser mi perdición. Y lentamente, caía en su juego. Porque sí, gran parte del tiempo yo era el que manipulaba. Pero Harry estaba aprendiendo del mejor. Sabía lo que yo pensaba hacer, no era ingenuo y me anticipó. Lástima que confió su destino en manos erróneas. Se llevó una gran decepción por parte de la Orden del Fénix, sobre todo de uno de sus más allegados al comienzo de su séptimo curso, y se terminó de decidir.

Hermione quiso preguntar al respecto, pero Voldemort ignoró su amago y continuó con su monólogo, su vista fija en la nada.

- Pero... ¿por qué lo convertí en mi heredero¿Por qué cambié mis planes de simplemente convertirlo en un mortífago más? Harry me impresionó con su carácter. Y solíamos pasar juntos mucho tiempo en nuestras mentes. Sobre todo a las noches. Las circunstancias eran tales que olvidé que enfrente de mí estaba el Niño que Vivió, el que había destruido mi poder la primera vez. Desde mi punto de vista, ayudé a la maduración de un mago nacido para ser el Cambio. Crié a un mago... pero también a una persona que sencillamente me recordaba tanto a mí... y en la que confiaba tanto. Porque yo conocía y entendía a Harry como ninguna otra persona llegó jamás a hacerlo. Ni siquiera tú, mi estimada señorita Granger. Y él me conocía y entendía a mí, algo que sólo él ha logrado hacer. Fue así como un día me encontré pensando en Harry como un hijo. Un hijo al que protegería, al que le enseñaría todos mis conocimientos y creencias... Un hijo al que ayudaría a triunfar... y a ser feliz.

- Harry no es feliz aquí. – Renegó Hermione, no pudiendo creerle a sus oídos. – Harry no pertenece aquí...

- ¿Dónde pertenece entonces? – Objetó Voldemort con hosquedad. – ¿Con Dumbledore, aquel viejo manipulador que nunca pudo ver más allá de sus narices¿Con las personas que lo lastimaron una y otra vez, colocándolo en un puesto que él no quería, que aborrecía¿Con las cargas de una sociedad ignara? No quiero volver a ver a mi hijo con pensamientos suicidas, señorita Granger...

- Él pertenece con sus amigos. – Masculló entre dientes, furiosa ante todo lo dicho y del papel de inocente que él estaba jugando con ella. – Pertenece con gente que lo valore por su persona, no por su poder. Merece una vida lejos de toda esta... masacre...

- ¿Sólo él merece una vida lejos de esta masacre, Hermione¿Y los inocentes que mueren cada día¿Qué hay de ellos¿No lo merecen también? – Silencio. – Sus amigos lo traicionaron. Inclusive tú, Hermione Granger. Él podría haber hecho todo por ustedes. Siempre tan sacrificador... pero ustedes lo abandonaron...

- ¡Él se alejó de nosotros por tu culpa! – Exclamó Hermione, llena de ira. Incluso estuvo tentada a levantarse de su silla y golpearlo, aunque nunca llegara realmente a hacerlo. – Jamás lo abandoné...

- ¿Inclusive cuando creíste que él era el asesino de tu padre¿Cuando lo creíste capaz de algo así? Lamento informarle a tu conciencia, Granger, que Harry en aquel momento seguía siendo neutral. Y no siguió ninguna orden mía hasta el ataque a Hogwarts. – Ante la mirada de estupefacción de la muchacha, él emitió una mueca repleta de satisfacción. – Y sólo entonces cometió el primer de todos sus asesinatos. Él jamás hubiera hecho nada que hubiera significado dañarte, Granger. Hasta aquel día donde silenciosamente... lo culpaste. Sin palabras, pero interiormente... lo calificaste de asesino. Denegaste el pensamiento, pero creías en él.

- ¿Cómo...? – Sus manos empezaron a temblar. Ella jamás había dicho nada y se había prohibido pensar en aquello. ¿Cómo podía el Dark Lord saberlo?

- Harry era un experto en Legeremancia, Granger. Sabía exactamente todo lo que pensabas y sentías con sólo mirarte a los ojos. Es evidente que los Gryffindor no valoran sus propios pensamientos... ni siquiera una mínima barrera de oclumancia para los pensamientos más profundos...

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. No quería pensar en eso. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, intentando no internarse nuevamente en una depresión.

- Por cierto, ya has gastado tus cinco preguntas.

- ¿Qué? . ¡Pero si sólo he hecho dos! – Voldemort sonrió astutamente.

- "¿En serio?", "¿por qué Harry?", "¿por qué elegiste a Harry para ser tu heredero?", "¿por qué lo convertiste en Filldeserp?" y "¿cómo?" – Enumeró. – Son cinco.

- ¡Pero...¡Tú...!

- Soy el Dark Lord más poderoso de toda la historia. – Dijo él con aparente modestia. – Definitivamente estoy calificado para esta clase de juegos mentales¿no lo cree así, señorita Granger?

Las mejillas de la joven se encendieron. La había engañado. Le había hecho repetir preguntas a propósito, para descontar el número de preguntas con facilidad. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida?. ¡Obviamente el Dark Lord se iba a aprovechar de su inocencia!

- Quiero pedirte un favor, Granger.

De repente el rostro de Riddle perdió toda muestra de sentimiento y su seriedad se volvió palpable en el ambiente. Lo que fuera que quería pedirle era sumamente importante.

- Lo que hemos hablado hoy... no sale de estas paredes¿está claro? Filldeserp no tolera hablar de su... _pasado_, mucho menos que otra gente lo haga. Y realmente, no quiero que mi heredero tenga que pasar la noche en las mazmorras torturándote. Hay misiones más importantes actualmente. – Ni siquiera la miró para verificar su respuesta, dando por sentado cuál sería.

Cuando Voldemort, tras ponerse de pie, llegó al umbral de la puerta, Hermione consiguió reunir el valor necesario para expresar una última duda en su mente que sabía no iba a ser respondida... pero que valía la pena preguntar.

- Tú consideras a Harry tu hijo. No obstante... ¿él se considera así? Y si lo hace... ¿por qué nunca lo he escuchado llamándote "padre"?

Voldemort se giró para examinarla y, con una mirada que fácilmente podría haberla asesinado, respondió con el tono más frívolo posible:

- Eso está en mí saberlo y en ti averiguarlo.

* * *

_14 de agosto de 2004_

_Horario: once y media de la noche._

La noche había caído en un pueblo de las afueras de Londres, un pueblo donde las marcas imperdonables de la guerra aún no se habían revelado. La tranquilidad reinaba allí, de una manera casi fantasiosa. Las calles oscuras no resguardaban en sus sombras ni a ladrones ni a asesinos. Los bares estaban repletos de gente, celebrando alguna ocasión especial. Nadie miraba sobre su hombro, cuidándose de las amenazas. No había ni un mínimo grado de desconfianza o inseguridad. Todo era paz.

Por lo tanto, nadie cuestionó nada cuando un hombre, vestido con una capa negra que también cubría su rostro, se apareció en el bar. Nadie le prestó atención ni se preocupó por su inquietante presencia. Se sentó solo en una esquina del bar y recorrió el lugar con su fría mirada, mostrando una aparente indeferencia que contrarrestaba rotundamente la alegría y la atracción de la gente que bebía en la esquina contraria. Muggles. Ingenuos e indefensos.

La camarera se acercó a su mesa y le saludó cordialmente. Era una muchacha atractiva, aunque nada deslumbrante, morena, con ojos que semejaban el color de la miel. Se notaba que era una mujer de espíritu cálido y amable por su simple y espontánea sonrisa; una persona que no tenía sitio en el Reino de las Tinieblas.

- ¿Puedo servirle en algo, señor¿Desea tomar algo o está esperando a alguien?

El extraño retiró la capucha que escondía sus facciones, desenmascarando así sus ojos verdes y sus cabellos negros azabaches, que le caían con distinción sobre los hombros. Pero no fue eso lo que hizo que la camarera retrocediera, sino la palidez casi innatural de su rostro. En aquel pueblo todos gozaban de una tez oscura, pero aún así... era mucho más blanco de lo que jamás hubiera visto. De no haber creído nunca en los vampiros, hubiera alegado que él era uno.

El hombre no se ofendió ante su sorpresa. Simplemente emitió una risa, tan insensible que provocó que un escalofrío viajara de pies a cabeza por el cuerpo de la mujer. Él se puso de pie y sonriendo alusivamente, se aproximó a ella hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron casi pegados. Ella no podía moverse, paralizada por el terror. Hubiera querido gritar o correr de allí, no obstante él la retenía con sus ojos esmeraldas.

- Puedes servirme en algo. – Murmuró él en su oído. – ¿Aún estás dispuesta a hacerlo?

Repetidas veces la muchacha quiso pronunciar su respuesta negativa, mas parecía haber perdido la voz. Su cuerpo temblaba, aunque su mente empezaba a ceder al pedido de las esmeraldas. Jamás tuvo la oportunidad de advertir cómo el individuo sacó su varita de un bolsillo de su túnica y aplicó un encantamiento letárgico en todos sus clientes. Lo único que advirtió fue la penumbra de la inconsciencia... y en su mente, el grito sofocado de auxilio.

_De sangre y lágrimas,_

_De dolor y muerte,_

_Nacen los espectros que no conocen el descanso._

_Vigilan celosamente_

_En busca de venganza,_

_En busca de cumplir antiguas deudas,_

_Con aquellos que guardan aún en ellos_

_Vida de la cual han sido privados._

Él te mira a los ojos. Son esmeraldas que brillan entre la oscuridad como una luz esperanzadora al final de un largo túnel. Ejercen un poder incalculable sobre ti, como si supieran todo lo que hay por saber respecto a tu persona. Desde el primer momento, los amaste y harías el más grande de los sacrificios tan sólo para que continuaran allí, contigo, reflejando tu alma en sus iris, los secretos más oscuros... tus deseos más profundos.

Unas fuertes, aunque dóciles, manos recorren tus mejillas, tus hombros... tu cuello. Te sientes derrumbar al contacto... un contacto cálido pero ilusorio Ya no piensas. Dejas que tus instintos te dominen, hundiéndote en anhelos prohibidos y placeres ocultos. Como una marioneta caes en sus brazos, que te conducen con suavidad y sencillez.

No rechazas su tacto cuando empieza a seducirte... tampoco mientras te despoja con controlada ansiedad de tus ropas. Al final, quizás desesperado, rompe tu blusa en un sonido brusco que hiela tu alma de temor por un reducido instante hasta que vuelves a dormirte en su hechizo. Sus ojos... esos luceros te controlan. Ya no importa tu pureza ni tu honor... sólo quieres que te tome, que rompa hasta el último centímetro de tu piel, que te haga gritar hasta los confines del delirio... alcanzar la cumbre más alta, ir más allá de los límites... olvidar los esquemas.

Adoras sus besos en tu cuello y en tu pecho. Adoras sus movimientos sensuales y sus sonrisas confidentes. Sus dientes devoran tu piel, succionan tu sangre inmaculada y te vacían el espíritu. Juega con tus cabellos, enloqueciéndote. Jadeas y tu cuerpo suplica por más. Te vuelves adicta a su oscuridad, sólo quieres más. Verlo a Él, vestido con sus elegantes aunque molestas ropas negras, te desespera. No soportas verlo así y descuartizas con locura abandonada las tangibles barreras que te separan de él. Él sonríe satisfecho y ligeramente burlón, lo que aumenta tu deseo. Quieres besarlo y recorrerlo, marcando tu posesión, pero él detiene tu capricho y te priva de tu necesidad, dejando claro que él domina y controla, y tú sumisa. Por un momento pretendes protestar, no obstante el temor de perderlo te frena. No, lo necesitas... atenderás a todos sus exigencias. Serás suya. Toda suya.

* * *

_Fortaleza de la Orden Oscura_

_15 de agosto de 2004_

_Horario: once y media de la noche._

La habitación estaba en silencio. Escasa luz ingresaba por el ventanal, por lo que una vela reposaba prendida a un costado de su escritorio. Sobre éste yacía un libro de considerable espesor, abierto en lo que era quizá la mitad. Pero en verdad, Hermione ya no le prestaba atención. Su cansancio era visible en las ojeras que oscurecían su rostro y su inquietud no le permitía concentrarse.

Suspiró con agotamiento, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos y apoyándose sobre su escritorio.

_"¿Por qué elegiste a Harry para ser tu heredero¿Por qué lo convertiste en... Filldeserp?"_

La conversación que había tenido con Voldemort días atrás aún vagaba por su mente. No había apaciguado sus dudas, sino más bien las había aumentado. Odiaba sentirse tan ignorante e imponente ante todo, por eso no había dejado de darle vueltas a las palabras del Dark Lord; tantas veces que ya no podía distinguir entre lo que en verdad había dicho y lo que ella suponía que había querido decir.

No entendía. Había tantas cosas que no encuadraban...

_"Estábamos constantemente en la mente del otro."_

Se imaginaba cuánto había sufrido Harry en aquel tiempo, teniendo que convivir las veinticuatro horas del día con el asesino de sus padres y de su padrino, además de su pena y rabia. Hubo de ser frustrante para el Gryffindor hallarse en tal situación, sujeto a la voluntad de Voldemort... sabiendo que era un peligro para toda persona que se cruzase en su camino...

_"Se sumergía en sus pensamientos, que en aquel momento eran ligeramente... suicidas."_

No quería pensar en eso. No quería siquiera imaginarse que Harry la había necesitado y ella no había estado allí para brindarle su apoyo; cómo le había fallado, pensando que la soledad le serviría más que su compañía. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si su amigo hubiera mantenido ese rumbo¿Qué hubiese pasado si... se hubiera suicidado y ella, a kilómetros de distancia, pasando las mejores vacaciones de su vida?

Culpabilidad.

Le había fallado a Harry, era cierto...

_"Hicimos una... ¿tregua?..."_

Una tregua de la cual sólo se benefició Voldemort en un principio; no dudaba de que hubiera amenazado a Harry con las vidas de sus amigos y conocidos. Seguramente había empleado métodos impúdicos para convencer al Niño que Vivió de aprender las artes oscuras. Habiéndolo conocido como lo había hecho, estaba segura de que el chico Potter jamás hubiera aceptado ser enseñado tal magia sino hubiera algo más profundo de por medio.

Pero... ¿qué?

_"Sabía lo que yo pensaba hacer, no era ingenuo y me anticipó. Lástima que confió su destino en manos erróneas. Se llevó una gran decepción por parte de la Orden del Fénix, sobre todo de uno de sus más allegados al comienzo de su séptimo curso..."_

¿Qué había anticipado Harry¿Cuál había sido el plan de Voldemort para influenciarlo a decidirse? Y lo que la confundía aún más... ¿qué tenía que ver la Orden del Fénix con todo aquello? Después de todo, Harry no había sido sospechado de actividad delictiva hasta...

La muerte del padre de Hermione.

El mundo se le cayó a los pies. La voz de Voldemort resonaba acusadora en su mente.

_"¿Inclusive cuando creíste que él era el asesino de tu padre?"... "Harry en aquel momento seguía siendo neutral..."_

Si era verdad que Harry no había asesinado a su padre... ¿quién había sido? Nadie se había animado a acusarlo directamente hasta que se hizo pública su elección de bando. Tampoco había habido pistas. Sólo... su actitud indiferente y distante. Y aún así, ella recordaba ver su rostro lleno de angustia cuando la había abrazado aquella noche cuando Dumbledore le dio las trágicas noticias.

¿Por qué había creído que él era el asesino cuando nunca antes había demostrado ser otra cosa que el maravilloso niño dorado de Dumbledore¿Por qué había desconfiado de su mejor amigo, con el que ciertamente más afinidad había llegado a sentir...?

Porque Ron se lo había asegurado. Le había dicho que tenía evidencia... la había persuadido de que aquella era la verdad. ¿Había sido Ron otra de las personas engañadas o...?

_"Uno de sus más allegados..."_

Ronald.

Un gran vacío se generó en su alma. No podía creerlo. Probablemente había interpretado todo mal. Ron jamás hubiera hecho algo así, jamás hubiera culpado a su mejor amigo sin pruebas... Y sin embargo, todo estaba allí, delante de ella, tan claro como el agua cristalina.

"_¿Quieres venganza?_

_No. Quiero paz."_

Cerró los ojos, intentando recordar aquel diálogo que había tenido con Ron hacía tantos años. Se había encontrado tan desorientada, tan agobiada... No había escuchado realmente lo que el pelirrojo le había querido decir hasta que habló del traidor, y aún así las palabras se hallaban difusas en su memoria, casi como si se tratase de un sueño.

_"Él mismo me lo ha dicho. Es tan horroroso ver en lo que se ha convertido..."_

_"Al principio no lo podía creer..."_

_"Sirve al Innombrable con auténtica devoción. Pensar que lo habíamos creído nuestro héroe."_

_"Es él el culpable, Hermione. Es _Él_."_

Si pudiera preguntarle a Ron porqué había pensado eso... ¿Había hablado Harry en verdad con él?. ¿Era todo un invento de Weasley o de quien fuera que le hizo imaginar aquello?

Voldemort no respondería ninguna más de sus preguntas, a pesar de ser el origen de toda la complicación, y temía que Filldeserp nunca hablaría al respecto. El Dark Lord se lo había dejado bien en claro: no le agradaba volver al pasado.

¿Cómo conseguiría entonces las piezas restantes del rompecabezas? No descansaría en paz hasta esclarecer todo el asunto y terminar de entender, y como digna Gryffindor persistiría aunque aquello significara perder su vida. Sin embargo... necesitaba un plan. Un muy buen plan...

Quería huir de aquella red de mentiras.

* * *

_16 de agosto de 2004_

_Horario: una y media de la mañana._

_"¿Alguna familia que necesites descartar, Tom?"_

_"Sé lo que necesitas, heredero mío, y tengo los candidatos perfectos para tu objetivo. Los Rockbell."_

_"¿El auror?"_

_"Así es. Nathan Rockbell, el prestigioso auror, es miembro de la Orden del Fénix... Su esposa, Christine, es una sangre sucia, y forma parte del Departamento de Catástrofes Mágicas en el Ministerio. Es una experta en los hechizos de memoria. Tienen dos hijos; una muchacha, Ravenclaw, que cursa su tercer año en Hogwarts, y un bebé que no tiene más de un año... Bueno, creo que ya sabes qué hacer con esta información¿verdad?"_

_"Por supuesto, mi Lord."_

Fue así como Filldeserp se halló en un pueblo típicamente muggle, recorriendo sus calles en busca de la dirección correcta. Todas las casas poseían el mismo diseño, lo que hacía del paisaje ligeramente monótono. Por alguna extraña razón, atraía memorias remotas de su infancia en Privet Drive; memorias que sólo contenían miseria y soledad. Apretó los labios, en un gesto claro de resentimiento, y se obligó a ignorar aquello. Los Dursley ya no tenían lugar en su vida. Eran simplemente una herida del pasado, personas que jamás volvería a ver aunque tuviera la oportunidad... o aunque su vida dependiese de ello.

Se detuvo a observar la casa de sus futuras víctimas. Dormían tranquilamente, sin saber lo que les acechaba. Una sonrisa malévola cruzó su rostro y sus ojos destellaron en la oscuridad de la noche. Estaba muy cerca de cumplir su cometido, de realizar aquel ritual. Sólo necesitaba unos pocos ingredientes más... un poco de sangre más. Nada que no pudiese conseguir en aquella vivienda.

_Concédele aquello que más anhela:_

_Sangre, lágrimas, dolor y muerte._

_Inocencias corrompidas,_

_Purezas concedidas,_

_Vidas sustraídas,_

_Órganos vulnerados._

Con un sencillo movimiento de manos, la puerta del frente cedió, junto con algunas barreras de seguridad que habían sido dispuestas por la Orden del Fénix. Sonrió para sus adentros. Esos inútiles no sabían proteger a su gente, por más valiosa que fuera. Dumbledore estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que aquella escoria de magia blanca lo pararía. Quizás la senectud le había terminado de afectar su cerebro.

La casa permanecía en un inquebrantable silencio, sin embargo Harry podía percibir su ansiedad. Escaneó la sala de estar con su magia en busca de algún artefacto que pudiera llegar a detectarlo. Ante la respuesta nula prosiguió con su misión, subiendo las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios. Volvió a escanear el pasillo y sus habitaciones adyacentes para descubrir un detalle sorprendente.

Sólo había tres personas; dos medianamente adultas y un infante. Pero ninguna de las tres auras pertenecía a un auror entrenado...

Giró rápidamente hacia la derecha, logrando esquivar la maldición de Nathan Rockbell por escasos centímetros. Las lámparas del amplio pasillo se encendieron y así pudo contemplar al auror con mayor nitidez y viceversa. Por unos instantes continuaron rígidos, observándose y meditando el próximo movimiento.

- No tocarás a mi familia. – Sentenció Rockbell, sus ojos brillando con determinación. – Te detendré.

_Yo lo detendré._

Potter hizo una mueca. Muchos habían dicho eso previamente, y todos ellos se encontraban ahora muertos. No obstante, estaba dispuesto al desafío. El auror era uno de los mejores, y efectivamente representaba un reto. Un poco de entrenamiento físico no le vendría mal, aunque tampoco debía entretenerse demasiado. No le haría nada bien a la misión que de repente media Orden del Fénix acudiera al socorro de los Rockbell.

- ¡Chris, toma a los niños y vete! – Gritó Nathan antes de colocarse en pose de duelo y defenderse de los brutales ataques del heredero de Voldemort.

_¡Lily, toma a Harry y vete¡Es él¡Vete¡Corre!_

Rockbell probó ser un excelente mago, desplazándose con agilidad y enviando hechizos certeros de increíble variedad. Sin embargo, su punto débil era demasiado fehaciente: su concentración no estaba en el duelo, sino en su familia. Sus ojos castaños se desviaban constantemente hacia las puertas cerradas del pasillo (ahora totalmente destruído), y en sus acciones denotaba la desesperación y el nerviosismo. No poseía ninguna estrategia de combate, al contrario de Filldeserp. Ningún plan de defensa.

El duelo duró unos cuantos minutos y fue intenso, pero no lo suficiente. Harry terminó por aburrirse y decidió rematarlo prontamente. Fue entonces cuando Nathan vio la sed de sangre en aquellos oscuros ojos verdes y supo que su fin había llegado, sin haber cumplido su promesa, sin haber protegido a su familia... dejándolos a la merced de un monstruo, a la merced de la muerte.

Súbitamente todo se oscureció.

Filldeserp caminó sobre el cadáver de Nathan para luego atravesar todo el pasillo, sabiendo que el resto de la familia no había tenido el suficiente tiempo para huir. Después de todo, el llanto del bebé no sonaba tan lejano y los pasos apresurados de Christine revelaban su posición. La única chimenea del hogar se hallaba en la planta inferior, y saltar por la ventana, por más que se tratara de una bruja, no resultaba ser la mejor solución cuando también querías salvar la vida de tus hijos desde un segundo piso bastante alto. Tampoco se podía desaparecer, dadas las barreras colocadas por Filldeserp en el lugar. Estaban atrapados.

Irrumpió en la sala para hallarse con una escena que rompería cualquier corazón, menos el suyo. Christine le apuntaba con la varita, su mano temblante, y con lágrimas abundantes recorriendo su pálido rostro. Su hija, vestida con un sencillo traje de dormir rosado, estaba arrodillada en un rincón y tenía a su pequeño hermano acurrucado en su pecho, intentando calmarlo a pesar de que ella misma no estaba en un estado demasiado favorable. Su varita yacía olvidada en uno de sus bolsillos.

La habitación, podía deducirse sin mucho miramiento, correspondía a la del pequeño. El papel de las paredes poseía colores chillones y juguetes simpáticos descansaban en el suelo. Las ventanas estaban cerradas, una prueba irrefutable de que no habían intentado escapar siquiera. Filldeserp no pudo evitar cuestionarse la razón.

- Tú... – Murmuró la mujer descorazonada. La animadversión y el asco profundo resplandecían en sus ojos, junto al dolor y la pérdida.

Harry supo al sólo verla que no guardaba esperanzas de vida, que su única razón de ser en aquel instante era proteger a sus hijos. No le importaría morir por ellos. No le importaba sacrificarse por ellos. Aquella mujer estaba sufriendo por la muerte de la persona que más amaba en el universo, y aún así había decidido su destino con claridad.

- ¿Por qué¿Qué consigues con esto? – Susurró ella.

- Mucho más de lo que puedas llegar a imaginarte, sangre sucia. – Respondió altivadamente, avanzando hacia ella.

- ¿Por qué¿Qué pueden llegar a hacerte mis hijos¡Ellos no han hecho nada...¡Mátame a mí en su lugar!

_A Harry no... Ten piedad, te lo ruego._

Por un segundo Filldeserp se preguntó cómo Christine podía saber que su objetivo principal no era ella, sino sus hijos. Nada en toda la situación había demostrado aquello, no obstante... aquella mujer había sabido prever sus movimientos, hecho que ni siquiera Dumbledore podría hacer ya.

¿Acaso... el instinto maternal...?

Su estómago se agitó ante la extrema sensación de deja vú. Él ya había vivido aquello... él...

- Por favor, mis hijos no... por favor...

_A Harry no... A Harry no. A Harry no. A Harry no, por favor..._

Se sintió sobrecogido por los dolorosos recuerdos. Aquella noche de Halloween, en la cual había perdido a sus padres a manos del que ahora ocupaba su lugar... Aquella noche cuando su padre había peleado con Voldemort, aún sabiendo que nada podía hacer ya por su familia, tal cual Nathan. Aquella noche cuando su madre había suplicado por su vida, deseando poder regalarle la oportunidad de vivir... la oportunidad de ser...

Por un mínimo instante, quiso derrumbarse y sollozar. Quiso detenerse, olvidarse de la misión... honrar la memoria de su madre. Quiso suicidarse ante la espeluznante culpabilidad que recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo. Pero no lo hizo. Desde hacía tiempo tenía asumido que sus padres se sentirían avergonzados de él, que no había merecido el sacrificio y amor de su madre. Sabía que había tomado decisiones que no debería haber tomado jamás, pero las circunstancias lo habían llevado a ello...

Y no permitiría que los recuerdos destruyeran su presente, sus ideales, aquellas cosas por las cuales vivía. El poder lo era todo ahora, la oscuridad lo había consumido y nada quedaba ya del antiguo Harry, aquel que lo podría haber llegado a dar todo por sus amigos, por su familia... e incluso, por desconocidos, por la gente inocente. En su lugar había renacido Filldeserp, y él no era una persona que se dejara llevar por sus sentimientos.

Tenía otra memoria que honrar. La de su padre, la de Voldemort...

- Apártate, estúpida. – Ordenó y con un ligero movimiento de varita, Christine salió despedida contra la pared.

_Apártate, estúpida… Apártate..._

Sin embargo, Christine volvió a levantarse y se interpuso en su camino.

- Mátame a mí en su lugar... Tómame a mí. Pero te lo ruego, por favor... ellos nunca han hecho nada... Ten piedad... Haré cualquier cosa... Juraré neutralidad... me uniré a ustedes, pero por favor...

_A Harry no. Te lo ruego, no. Tómame a mí. Mátame a mí en su lugar… A Harry no, por favor. Ten piedad, te lo ruego, ten piedad. _

Se aferró a su varita con más fuerza, sus ojos fijos en la mujer. La odiaba porque por ella las memorias no se rendían y seguían surgiendo de las sombras de su mente, sombras que había pensado nunca se animarían a volver a salir a la luz. Casi podía vislumbrar a Lily, con sus brillantes ojos verdes... ojos llenos de ternura y de esperanza... suplicando por él... y a James, luchando con todo de sí contra Voldemort, peleando por lo imposible y con sólo un propósito en mente: salvar a su familia, asiéndose de todo aquello querido para él.

_A Harry no… A Harry no… Por favor… haré cualquier cosa... _

Cerró los ojos y se concentró nuevamente en el presente. No era el momento de flaquear ni tampoco valía la pena vivir en el pasado. Sus padres estaban muertos... muertos por una causa vana y mísera. Una guerra liderada por dos magos, quienes habían sacrificado y sacrificaban a todos sus peones sin titubear. Sus padres habían sido peones de un juego manipulador, de un líder manipulador. Meros peones en una guerra sin vencedores. Sólo sangre, sólo sacrificios... sólo poder.

Él no era un peón. Lo había sido, en su tiempo, cuando había estado ingenuamente bajo la tutela de Dumbledore. Había derrochado esfuerzo, energías y lágrimas en una misión que había cobrado más vidas que las que había salvado; había seguido al director sin dudar, confiando en sus buenas intenciones... en sus palabras tranquilizadoras y repletas de valentía. Había confiado en él, en sus amigos, en su familia _postiza_, y se había sacrificado por ellos... sólo para ser traicionado. Sólo para ser usado. Sólo para representar una Esperanza inexistente, un futuro perdido, una sociedad utópica... Había dado todo por nada.

Ahora era la mano derecha del Dark Lord, su heredero legítimo... era mucho más que un peón. No estaba bajo la categoría 'sacrificable'. Ya no se guiaba por los sentimientos, ya no permitía que las apariencias nublaran su juicio... Y ya no confiaba en nadie más que no fuera él mismo y a lo sumo, su Lord. No cumplía ninguna orden que no convocara su interés. No protegía a nadie que no hubiese justificado ser valioso para la Causa. Ahora tenía un poder que iba más allá de lo que había llegado a imaginar, más allá de aquella guerra.

Él tenía el poder de sobrevivir, el poder de adaptarse a los cambios... el poder de olvidar...

Al simple precio de su humanidad.

- A un lado, Rockbell.

_A un lado… Hazte a un lado, muchacha…_

- ¡JAMÁS!

- El destino de tus hijos y el tuyo ya han sido decididos por algo mucho más superior a ti. Nada de lo que hagas ni digas los salvará. Ya están muertos.

_Muertos_.

Era algo más que destino, más allá de lo eventual e inevitable. Era la muerte, una consecuencia plena de decisiones propias y ajenas, y del retorcido sentido del humor de la vida. Quizás aquel bebé no había hecho nada, tal vez a penas sabía caminar, pero era hijo de un peón y, por lo tanto, un peón sería. Totalmente utilizable.

_Totalmente dispensable._

Mala suerte por haber nacido en una sociedad podrida, donde los que sobreviven son los más aptos, con mayor poder y oportunidades; mala suerte por haber nacido bajo un manto de muerte.

_Un crío ingenuo, perdido en la oscuridad del mundo,_

_Una mujer impoluta, desconocedora del deseo carnal,_

_Una mujer manchada por tu engaño y persuasión,_

_Un órgano que palpita en el sueño de la muerte,_

_Sangre de sucesor, digna merecedora de su labor,_

_Fuego ardiente que fusiona planos,_

_Viento que intercede y protagoniza._

Lanzó un sencillo desmaius hacia la mujer. Ya lidiaría con ella más tarde, cuando ya no existiesen riesgos de repetir el error de su Lord en aquel nefasto Halloween.

Sus ojos depredadores se localizaron en la adolescente quien gritaba aterrada, sin quitar su mirada del cuerpo aparentemente inerte de su madre; tan inexperta que no sabía diferenciar un Desmaius de un Avada Kedavra. Filldeserp se cuestionó por un instante qué estaría enseñando Dumbledore en Hogwarts, si esta niña era la alumna estelar de su año. Inútil.

Y él tampoco iba a menguar su pena revelándole la verdad¿cierto?

Que se muriese pensando que lo había perdido todo. Ahora del hecho aún más _conmovedor_.

- Ponte de pie, muchacha. – Le ordenó, sin dejar de señalarla con la varita.

Ella intentó efectuar el comando, pero falló ineludiblemente. Su espíritu estaba quebrado. Ni siquiera percibía ya la presencia de su hermanito en sus brazos. Todos sus pensamientos residían en la desazón y en la desesperanza. Ya no había nada por lo cual luchar. En su mente no surgió ni un rastro de sed de venganza. Nada que le incitara a levantarse... y encima estaba siendo humillada.

- ¿No quieres morir de pie? – Se burló Filldeserp. - ¿No quieres honrar la memoria de sus padres, con los que pronto te volverás a reunir?

La muchacha hizo un amago de escupirle pero abandonó cuando una Cruciatus hizo palpitar su cuerpo de un dolor tan intenso que por un instante le hizo olvidar su pena. Gritó despavorida, concentrando su dolor y tristeza en la acción. Se retorció en el suelo, tosiendo sangre en abundancia, y le suplicó a la nada que todo terminase, que tuviera piedad de ella... ya no tenía fuerzas ni para gritar. Nada a lo cual aferrarse y resistir aquel horroroso momento. Su vida había perdido todo sentido, toda razón de ser...

Y Filldeserp se regocijaba viéndola padecer bajo su poder. Sangre decoró las paredes, anteriormente alegres, de la habitación. Sangre salpicó el rostro del bebé, olvidado en el suelo por su hermana. La criatura sollozaba a puro pulmón, tratando de llamar la atención de su familia... sin saber que nadie respondería en su auxilio; sin saber que su hermana no volvería a protegerlo. Sin saber que pronto una luz verde, idéntica al color de ojos de su asesino, le robaría todas las oportunidades a cambio de nada.

- ¡Avada Kedavra!

_El cadáver del niño se desplomó._

Su hermana, a su lado, no se había dado cuenta del letal suceso. Estaba muy ocupada pretendiendo recuperar su respiración normal, aunque todo su organismo se convulsionaba sin cesar.

Era el momento de despertar a la madre y ver qué opinaba ahora de él, del Salvador del Mundo Mágico. Una sonrisa macabra cubrió el rostro de Filldeserp al mismo tiempo que aplicaba un Ennervate en la viuda señora Rockbell, cuyos ojos no podrían haber expresado mayor desolación y desesperación ante la escena con la cual se enfrentó. Su rubicundo alrededor le impactó de sobre manera, pero su corazón terminó de destrozarse al ver el cadáver de su pequeño bebé y a su hija, envuelta en dolor y sangre, perdida en la oscuridad.

En su mirada se deslumbró un brillo de locura, aquella locura desazonada posterior a un trauma. Como pudo, se levantó y corrió hacia su hija, abrazándola y murmurándole palabras cálidas en el oído, aunque todos sus intentos probaron ser vanos ya que la joven Ravenclaw no dio indicio de escucharla ni de atender a la realidad. Se hallaba simplemente extraviada en su mundo, en su dolor...

Rockbell empezó a llorar y apretó a su hija contra sí con mayor fuerza, como si quisiera alejarla de todo y de todos. Aquella acción podría haber roto cualquier conciencia o cualquier máscara de frialdad, menos las de Filldeserp. La varita en su mano no tembló y sus ojos no se suavizaron; al contrario, se llenaron más de odio.

Era hora de mandarlos al infierno y cumplir con la misión.

- ¡Avada Kedavra!

El rayo verde surcó el aire hasta terminar con la vida de la joven Rockbell; tan verde había sido que le hizo recordar a las esmeraldas resplandecientes de su madre y a su ternura desmesurada. Lástima que éste verde fuera letal y perverso. Lástima que ya no hubiera lugar para sentimientos en su vida...

...O se hubiese dado cuenta de que una parte de su alma se había desvanecido aquella noche.

* * *

_Fortaleza de la Orden Oscura_

_22 de agosto de 2004_

_Horario: once y media de la noche._

La Fortaleza de la Orden Oscura tenía a su disposición innumerables mazmorras. Algunas se empleaban para encerrar a los rehenes o cautivos de los ataques, otras eran salas de torturas con ambientación perfecta mientras que las restantes caían en desuso o se utilizaban de vez en cuando para ciertas ceremonias.

Aquel día era una de esas ocasiones. Se trataba de una mazmorra amplia, con una pequeña ventana en su frente por donde se podía contemplar la oscuridad de aquella noche sin luna. Varias antorchas permanecían en las paredes, iluminando tenebrosamente el lugar. El olor a humedad era tangible en el aire y agradeció mentalmente el haberles ordenado a los elfos domésticos limpiar el sitio. De no haber sido por ello, no hubiera podido respirar dentro.

Tenía poco menos de media hora para concluir con los preparativos. En el suelo ya estaba marcado el símbolo necesario para el ritual: un pentáculo, la legendaria estrella de cinco puntas (pentagrama) encerrada en un círculo. Cuatro velas estaban colocadas en sus cuatro puntas inferiores en representación de los cuatro elementos del universo. Filldeserp sonrió con complacencia. Faltaba muy poco.

Un suave golpe en la puerta le advirtió de la presencia de un mortífago. Al voltearse vio a Alice, aguardando en el marco de la puerta, y con ella traía a una inconsciente Hermione. La mortífaga, tras un asentimiento de parte de su Lord, dejó caer a la Gryffindor al frío y duro suelo con intencionada brusquedad. Le dedicó su mirada de más profundo asco antes de volver a dirigirse a Filldeserp.

- El Lord me solicitó que le enviase a Granger, mi Lord.

- Muchas gracias, Alice. – Respondió Filldeserp.

Sin embargo la mujer no se retiró. Su sonrisa astuta se tornó traviesa y con sensualidad se acercó a Filldeserp, quien le siguió el juego, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Compartieron una mirada cómplice y por unos instantes permanecieron inmóviles, sus labios a penas rozándose. Se trataba de un duelo de voluntades, de quién cedía primero a la pasión. La expectativa crecía en ambos...

Hasta que él decidió conceder. Potter la besó en un impulso arrebatado que ella respondió casi simultáneamente. Empezaron a jugar con una intimidad que hablaba a grandes rasgos del tiempo que llevaban forjando esos encuentros. Eran besos furiosos, casi impersonales. No había cariño en sus gestos, a penas un ligero respeto. Todo residía en el deseo, en la locura, en el frenesí...

- Será mejor que dejemos esto para otro momento, Alice. – Interrumpió Filldeserp minutos más tarde, aún sin efectivamente separarse de ella. – Es una misión demasiado importante...

- Comprensible, mi Lord. – Alice recobró su postura seria, aunque su imagen se veía quebrada por su sonrisa insinuante. – Pero deberá recompensarme por el sacrificio.

- Por supuesto. – Sin más, la mortífaga se retiró de la sala, volviendo a dejarlo solo.

Filldeserp contempló el cuerpo de Hermione, tendido en el suelo. Respiró hondo. Era el momento de proseguir.

Con un sencillo Mobilicorpus la colocó en el centro del pentagrama. Luego él se ubicó entre las puntas correspondientes a la Tierra (la punta que indicaba el norte) y el Fuego (la punta que indicaba el sur) y recitó, prendiendo al mismo tiempo todas las velas con un movimiento de su mano izquierda:

- Espíritu del Este, el Antiguo Viento, le convoco a atender a este Círculo. Cárguelo con tus Poderes. Que así sea.

Una corriente de aire recorrió la sala y el cuerpo de Hermione comenzó a emanar una cegadora luz amarrilla que fue menguando hasta transformarse en un aura exiguamente visible. Era sin duda alguna una respuesta afirmativa del Elemento.

- Espíritu del Sur, el Antiguo Fuego, le convoco a atender a este Círculo. Cárguelo con tus Poderes. Que así sea.

El proceso volvió a repetirse con dos únicas diferencias; era Filldeserp el que ahora era envuelto por una cegadora luz escarlata. Su Elemento había respondido tal como se lo había comandado.

Era hora de emprender la segunda fase del ritual.

De su elegante túnica negra sacó un frasco que contenía una sustancia rojiza... Sangre.

- Una mujer impoluta, desconocedora del deseo carnal.

Derramó el líquido en la punta correspondiente al agua (que marcaba el oeste). La Sangre corrió por todo el pentagrama, brillando maquiavélicamente bajo la luz de las antorchas. Era una imagen encarnizada.

- Una mujer manchada por tu engaño y persuasión.

Nuevamente extrajo un recipiente lleno de sangre y lo vertió en la punta correspondiente a la tierra, mezclándose naturalmente con la anterior.

- Un crío ingenuo, perdido en la oscuridad del mundo.

El contenido la tercera botella fue dispersado por la punta correspondiente al Espíritu (la punta superior y quinta). La mezcla se renovó.

- Sangre de sucesor, digna merecedora de su labor.

Sonrió con orgullo mientras desparramaba la sangre de su Lord en el círculo que encerraba al pentagrama. A penas había necesitado preguntarle a Voldemort por la sangre; se la había cedido voluntariamente y no había escatimado en la cantidad, una clara muestra de la confianza que tenía depositada en su heredero.

- Fuego ardiente que fusiona planos.

Esta vez no hubo frascos. Simplemente tomó una de las dagas que llevaba siempre con él y se arrodilló junto a la punta de su elemento. Ni siquiera hizo un gesto de dolor o cerró los ojos cuando dejó que la daga se deslizara por su muñeca y produjera una herida de mediana profundidad. Con suprema delicadeza permitió que su sangre cayera en la figura tallada en el suelo.

- Viento que intercede y protagoniza.

Retomó el monótono procedimiento de verter el contenido de un recipiente. En aquella ocasión se trataba de una involuntaria donación de Hermione, de la cual la muchacha a penas se había enterado. A decir verdad había estado totalmente sedada, tal como lo estaba ahora.

- Un órgano que palpita en el sueño de la muerte.

Una sonrisa sádica se plasmó en su rostro. Cualquier persona que lo hubiese visto lo hubiese tratado de loco desquiciado o sencillamente un asesino siniestro, dos características igual de oportunas.

Murmuró un hechizo convocador y en instantes el tan solicitado órgano se halló en sus manos como si hubiera sido retirado hacía segundos. Draco Malfoy seguía siendo de utilidad aún muerto. Su sonrisa maniática resonó entre las frívolas paredes que parecieron estremecerse ante el sonido.

El corazón de Malfoy era el último ingrediente. Una vez colocado en la punta correspondiente al espíritu, todo estuvo listo.

Tomó el Athamé que estaba sujeto a su cinturón y lo observó con afición. Era un cuchillo de rituales mágicos, simbolizando el principio masculino y asociado al elemento Aire y Fuego. Tenía el mango negro, el cual poseía la figura del pentáculo como inconfundible arma litúrgica, y una hoja muy filosa, aunque raramente utilizada. Su función principal era dirigir la energía del Conjurador durante el rito. Lo había esgrimido en variadas oportunidades y en todas ellas había demostrado ser una herramienta leal y efectiva.

Apuntó con ella al norte y se movió alrededor del círculo en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, partiendo desde el fuego (sur).

- Bendiga este lugar y este tiempo, y bendígame a mí, Henry James Potter-Riddle, quien está con Usted. Que así sea.

Esperó unos segundos antes de continuar.

- _Sin él, no puede haber oscuridad; sin ella, no puede haber luz. _– Cantó con voz suave, cerrando los ojos por primera vez en todo el ritual. El cántico iba dedicado a la Diosa, más bien conocida como Madre Naturaleza, y al Dios, como Padre de la Fuerza.

Condescendió su aura mágica a expandirse por la sala y a equilibrar las energías del ritual. La sangre en el pentagrama se agitó, pero ni una sola gota cayó fuera de la figura. Hermione persistía en su inconsciencia aunque su rostro se iba palideciendo más y más a medida que el rito avanzaba.

A lo lejos un reloj marcó la medianoche.

- _Espíritu, acude a la llamada de tu amo,_

_Acude e intérnate en el plano mortal,_

_Acude y atiende a quien solicita tu presencia,_

_No acudas y no descansarás._

_No acudas y el infierno las puertas te abrirá._

El Círculo resplandeció intensamente, cargado con la energía de los dos Elementales, además de las seis sangres combinadas. La misma corriente de viento que había aparecido cuando había convocado al elemento dominó la sala y se le sumaron las llamaradas de fuego que viajaron por el pentáculo.

El Círculo estaba Completo.

Filldeserp abrió los ojos. Nada había cambiado excepto Hermione. Estaba de pie, aún en el medio de la estrella, con los ojos cerrados y su piel extremadamente blanca.

Una sonrisa triunfante iluminó su rostro.

- Bienvenido al plano mortal, Riocárd Ciaran Slytherin, hijo de Salazar Slytherin.


	8. Capítulo 8

Buenas noches, gente! Cómo han estado? Espero que sin demasiadas complicaciones, sobre todo quienes tuvieron que dar exámenes finales y tal...

Yay! Por fin diciembre! Vacaciones de veranooo! Libreeee! XD. Y aprobé todos mis exámenes con notas excelentes, así que ando muy satisfecha con este año! Lástima la irregularidad en el tema ficts, pero... prometo recompensarlo en estos dos meses que tengo de vacaciones. Para aquellos que preguntaron, el viaje de egresados estuvo fenomenal y realmente lo pasé muy bien. Muchas gracias por la paciencia y todo, gente!

En otras noticias:

**_Primera noticia:_** He sido nominada para los **Premios Anuales HA 2005**, como Mejor Escritora entre 15 y 19 años y como mejor fict en proceso (Laguna Estigia).

Para aquellos que deseen votar:

- Mejor Escritora: **www. harryargentino. com/ ComunidadHA / index. Php ? showtopic (igual) 6247**

**  
**

- Mejor FF en proceso: **www. harryargentino. Com / ComunidadHA / index.php ? showtopic (igual) 6245**

Para poder votar, necesitan ser socios de HarryArgentino, y usuarios de su respectivo foro.

**_Segunda noticia:_** He escrito un fict compartido con ChePotter. Podría decirse que en realidad no es tanto fict, porque los personajes son muggles y completamente ajenos al mundo de HP, sino fuera porque son fans de él. Aquellos que estén interesados, podrán hallarlo aquí: **www .** **harryargentino . com. Ar / fansfictions / viewstory . php ? sid (igual) 17783**

**_Tercera noticia:_** ChePotter (una gran y fiel lectora, además de escritora y una de mis mejores amigas), como regalo de cumpleaños atrasado risas, me ha regalado nada más ni nada menos que un **FanListing** en mi honor. Aquellos que quieran ver de qué se trata o quieran unirse, los invito a visitarlo: **nyaza. Dark - obsessions. net/ jaquemate/** Allí podrán hallar las noticias más novedosas sobre mis ficts y tal... (y para quienes querían votar en los Premios Anuales y no sepan cómo registrarse, visítenlo que ofrece una buena guía que con las restricciones claras de yo no puedo brindarles aquí )

**_Cuarta noticia:_** en realidad esta es una vieja noticia xD, pero me olvidé de avisarles en el capi pasado. Tengo un blog, para aquellos que quieran saber en qué ando que no actualizo o estén interesados en conocerme un poco más... XD Incluso estoy considerando dar adelantos de los capis allí... so... Quienes deseen chekearlo: **parvy. splinder. com**

**

* * *

**  
Bueno, proseguiré con el capi en sí. Estimo tener el capi 9 para la segunda semana de enero... quizás un tanto antes... depende de mi musa, la verdad. Haré mi mayor esfuerzo para tenerlo lo antes posible.

Por razones que conciernen a nuevas normativas de (prohibición de contestación a los reviews directamente en el capítulo), la contestación de los **reviews** podrán encontrarla aquí: **ar. geocities. com/ parvati (guión bajo) usagi / ffnet. htm**

_**Dedicatoria: -**sonríe- A quién más puedo dedicarlo que a aquellas dos niñas, que tanto y tanto se esfuerzan en hacerme sentir querida, y al mismo tiempo asegurarse de que actualice pronto? risas Sí, nenas, este es uno de los regalos que les prometí. Capítulo 8 va para **Cheita** y **Kathy**. También quiero expresar mis agradecimientos a **Jandres**, cuyo desafío me mantuvo firme en mi decisión de actualizar. Gracias, amigo! _

_Y a **ustedes**, mis lectores... este es mi regalo de navidad! Los quiero! Les deseo lo mejor en estas fiestas; ojalá estén repletas de amor, paz y felicidad! Que empiecen el 2006 con el pie derecho y con todas las ganas. En verdad les agradezco todo el apoyo que me han dado en este año de LE (cumplió un año a fines de Julio snif Mi bebé está creciendo!) GRACIAS!_

Felices fiestas! Todo mi cariño para ustedes!

* * *

**Título:** Laguna Estigia 

**Autora:** Parvati-Blossom

**Resumen:** Reto N° 7 de La Orden de las Mortífagas. Harry es el más destacado mortífago al servicio del Lord. Neville es el que se espera que venza a Voldemort y su protegido.

**Rating**: PG15

**Género:** Drama/Dark/Angst... o.O Tal vez algo de acción...

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, soy simplemente una admiradora del universo de Harry Potter... ¿Contentos? T.T

**Advertencia:** Leves torturas morales y físicas –sí, sí... por fin un capítulo sin una gran escena morbosa! xD!-

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

_Fortaleza de la Orden Oscura  
22 de agosto de 2004  
Horario: medianoche._

-_Bienvenido al plano mortal, Riocárd Ciaran Slytherin, hijo de Salazar Slytherin._

Al escuchar sus palabras Hermione reaccionó desde su estado de ensueño, sus ojos abriéndose y revelando un color gris platinado. Se fijaron en Filldeserp con mesura, evaluándolo. Tras unos minutos de atormentado silencio el espíritu contestó al saludo, empleando el cuerpo de la Gryffindor.

- Vengo en pos de atender tu Llamado, Henry James Potter-Riddle, hijo de Thomas Marvolo Riddle. – Riocárd abandonó todo protocolo del ritual tras terminar esa frase y se dirigió a su Convocador con insólita familiaridad. – Me enorgullece ver que mi linaje continúa vivo en tan poderoso y digno hechicero.  
- Sus palabras me loan, Sir Slytherin. – Hizo una reverencia y una leve sonrisa se expandió por su rostro, aunque el gesto no tocó sus ojos.  
- Mucho tiempo ha pasado desde que fui convocado por última vez al plano mortal, Lord Filldeserp. – Murmuró Ciaran con cierta nostalgia camuflada bajo su máscara de impasibilidad. Alzó su mano derecha (o mejor dicho la de Hermione) hasta rozar su propio rostro, acariciando lentamente la suave piel de la Gryffindor, saboreando el cuerpo vivo. – Interesante Recipiente has elegido. Es curioso como, aún siendo originaria de muggles, – prácticamente escupió la palabra – pueda poseer poderes tan formidables, aunque se encuentren en estado salvaje.   
-¿Sabe a qué se debe esta rara ocurrencia, sir Slytherin? – Cuestionó con solemnidad.

Ciaran sonrió malévolamente, en una clara señal de burla hacia la ignorancia de Filldeserp, quien automáticamente supo que su antepasado no estaba mintiéndole: sabía la respuesta a su pregunta, pero no iba a concedérsela. Ya fuera por simple burla o porque los Jueces no se lo permitían.

Quizás era una mezcla de ambas.

- No voy a mentirle, Lord Filldeserp. – Dijo Ciaran con aparente cortesía. – Conozco la verdad, no obstante no gozo del derecho para otorgársela.  
-Entiendo, sir Slytherin. – Asintió Harry, pensativo.  
- Convocador, disculpe mi rudeza e impaciencia... pero¿cuál es el objetivo de esta convocación? – Preguntó con curiosidad Slytherin.  
- No finja no saber, Riocárd. – Le encaró con hosquedad. – En el mundo de los muertos no existe el tiempo, por lo tanto el conocimiento no está limitado para ustedes. Conocen el pasado, el presente y el futuro... aunque para ustedes signifique sólo acontecimientos vanos, ya que ni pueden intervenir.  
- Veo que sabe sobre nuestro plano, Lord Filldeserp. – Respondió él tranquilamente. – Aún cuando es información prohibida para ustedes, los mortales.  
- ¿Cuándo eso nos ha detenido? – Se burló Harry, avanzando unos pocos pasos intimidantes hacia Ciaran. - ¿Acaso el hombre alguna vez ha dejado de cuestionarse sobre la muerte y qué hay más allá de ella¿O han menguado sus deseos de Inmortalidad?  
-La misma mente vertiginosa que tu... _padre_, al parecer. – Comentó Ciaran agudamente. - ¿Tú también vienes a pedirme la inmortalidad¿Cuántas veces tengo que negárselas, inútiles mortales¿Cuándo entenderán que se requiere mucho más que poder y conocimientos para poder contar con el invaluable tesoro de la vida eterna?

Al contrario de lo que Riocárd esperaba, Filldeserp sonrió, considerablemente entretenido con su discurso, y más aún cuando vio el rostro estupefacto de Slytherin ante su reacción. Estuvo tentado a reírse también, sin embargo no quiso tantear su suerte. El espíritu no colaboraría si le faltaba el respeto de forma tan atrevida.

No obstante, eso no significaba que no jugaría un poco con el espíritu. Simplemente no lo llevaría al límite.

- ¿Y cuándo aprenderán ustedes, esencias muertas, a no prejuzgarnos en su arrogancia? La vida eterna ya no es de nuestro interés. Los mortales estamos preocupados por otros asuntos que van más allá de eso. Estamos en plena guerra y no podremos ofrecerles nada de lo que se nos será solicitado si pedimos tal cosa. Además es sabido, aún por los inútiles mortales, que la Inmortalidad tiene un costo demasiado alto. Un costo que ningún Dark Lord ha estado dispuesto a pagar.

Un tenso silencio se formó en la sala mientras que Ciaran evaluaba a Filldeserp con sus insensibles ojos platinados. En una primera estancia, Slytherin había estado a punto de perder su temperamento por la indignación y el disgusto de haber sido tratado así por un mortal, sin embargo recobró su postura antes de que aquello se diera y ahora estaba meditando sus palabras. Muchas cosas habían cambiado en el mundo mortal desde la última vez que lo visitó.

Filldeserp se mantuvo callado, sabiendo que su misión dependía de aquella respuesta.

- Me has sorprendido, Filldeserp. De verdad lo has hecho. Ningún mortal jamás se ha atrevido a hablarme así, pero... Eso te da crédito. – Una sonrisa maligna brotó en sus labios. – Me agradas, muchacho. Serás grande algún día.  
- Viniendo de un muerto... puedo apostar en ello. – Compartieron una sonrisa cómplice por un instante, aunque casi de inmediato se desvaneció.  
- Días oscuros se avecinan, debes estar preparado. No cedas tu guardia en ningún momento o te arrepentirás. – Aconsejó Ciaran con seriedad y luego su postura se relejó. – Sin embargo, dudo que tu Llamado haya sido simplemente para escuchar consejos de un muerto mendaz¿verdad?  
- Aquel que atiende al Llamado no puede decir nada más que la verdad a su Convocador. – Recitó Filldeserp con una sonrisa altanera. – A lo sumo puedes negarte a hablar, pero jamás mentir.  
-Correcto.  
- Desde los tiempos de Salazar Slytherin, existe una maldición que ha condenado a nuestra familia desde entonces; una maldición que los Fundadores de Hogwarts impusieron sobre nuestro linaje... – Ciaran hizo una mueca de repulsión hacia los magos nombrados. – Cada vez que un nuevo heredero de Slytherin nazca, su antecesor perderá todos sus poderes, ocasionando su muerte bajo el medio más cruel existente.  
- La extirpación de su magia... – Ciaran se estremeció y cerró sus ojos, por un instante, recordando seguramente su propia muerte. – Fue el único método que Gryffindor encontró para castigar a Salazar de su conversión al "lado oscuro". Obviamente, exiliado como yo estaba del país, jamás me enteré hasta que mi esposa... mi estimada Aíbell, dio a luz a mi primogénito, Niklas... – una sonrisa amarga se posó en su rostro – Fue el dolor más penetrante y feroz que jamás había experimentado. Supe entonces que todo había llegado a su fin... pero juré venganza.

Filldeserp rió fríamente ante tal declaración. Y qué venganza había sido. Gryffindor y los suyos nunca hallaron paz en el Reino de los Muertos, y aquellos de su linaje que aún permanecían vivos se habían convertido en squibs, muggles puros con el pasar de los años; toda dignidad y poder de la familia perdidos. Jamás podrían retornar al hogar que les correspondía por derecho, ya que Hogwarts no los reconocía ni los reconocería más.

Sin embargo la maldición sobre la familia Slytherin jamás pudo ser eliminada. Muchos lo habían intentado, pero jamás se había conseguido una cura total. Generaciones de Slytherin habían sido huérfanos por esta razón, y el linaje se fue reduciendo en cantidad, limitándolo a un heredero por época. De hecho, aquella era la primera época en siglos que dos herederos de Slytherin estaban con vida.

Voldemort había encontrado una manera muy astuta de eludir la maldición. Había convertido a Harry Potter en su hijo legítimo bajo un ritual de magia oscura: la maldición no surtió efecto, ya que Harry Potter no había nacido en ese momento sino que se había agregado otro linaje a su sangre y no era puramente Slytherin. No obstante, no era una cura... y para que el linaje se expandiera, necesitaban una solución íntegra.

-Para exterminar la maldición, hay que unificar los Planos. – Expuso Filldeserp y en consecuencia Ciaran frunció el entrecejo.  
-¿A qué se refiere, Lord Filldeserp? – Así que habían vuelto al título. Sonrió mentalmente.  
- Es increíble que una maldición pueda explayarse con tanta intensidad a través de los años. Definitivamente está basado en algo sanguíneo, pero conectado con el pasado... conectado con su fuente.  
-Gryffindor. – Murmuró Ciaran, sorprendido.  
-Quien está muerto. – Asintió Filldeserp.  
-¿Acaso es posible...? – Slytherin permaneció estupefacto mientras el mortal reía.  
-No actúe sorprendido, Riocárd. Esta no es información que usted no sepa de antemano.  
- Me asombra que haya podido deducirlo, Lord Filldeserp. Generaciones han pasado y nadie... nadie se acercó siquiera a la verdad. Me complace ver que por fin nuestro linaje se librará.  
-¿Cooperará entonces?  
-No gratuitamente.  
-Como todo Slytherin. – Dijo Filldeserp, habiendo intuido tal respuesta. – ¿Cuál es su precio?  
-El alma de tu heredero.

Harry palideció fugazmente, sus ojos nunca abandonando la figura de Hermione, aún siendo poseída por Riocárd. Sus manos, que todavía sujetaban el Athamé, temblaron por un mínimo segundo y su aura pareció decaer, intensamente conectada con sus más profundas emociones. Sin embargo pronto volvió a la normalidad, su máscara de nuevo asentada.  
Pero Slytherin se había percatado de su oscilación.

- Sabías que te pediría algo que no estarías tan dispuesto a sacrificar. – Se burló Ciaran. – Aún cuando quiero volver a ver a mi linaje en esplendor, también tiene que haber un beneficio alto para mí¿no te parece?  
-Es completamente entendible, sir Slytherin. – Respondió en un susurro.  
-Así que devuelta al título¿eh? – Silencio. Ojos verdes fulminaron a los plateados desafiantemente.  
- Es un buen intercambio si lo meditas bien, Filldeserp. Un hijo con un alma en poder de una esencia muerta... será una criatura muy poderosa, con control sobre el Reino de los Muertos, sobre las Sombras y...  
-Un hijo con un alma en poder de una esencia muerta es justamente eso: un _muerto_. No quiero tener un hijo muerto.  
-¿Entonces permitirás que la maldición siga vigente?  
- No, pero pondré condiciones. – Su expresión impasible no dio lugar a contradicción. – No tendrás memoria pasada. Puedes ocupar el cuerpo de mi hijo, pero... nacerás como si fuera... tu primera vez. No es una resurrección.  
- Pero... – Quiso refutar Ciaran, escandalizado. - ¡Tendré que aprender a controlar mis poderes, algo que no sería necesario si poseo mi memoria pasada, mis visiones del Reino!  
- Si es verdad que mi hijo tendrá un control sobre el Reino de los Muertos, visiones tendrá ya de por sí. Y algo que hace de los poderes algo valuable es que uno aprenda a usarlos¿verdad? Y también es más entretenido...  
-Necesitarás un heredero conciente, no un infante, en esta guerra...  
-¿Crees que no sé para qué usarás a mi hijo, Riocárd, si te concedo tus memorias? Pretenderás destruirnos para tomar _tú_ el liderazgo e imponer tus reglas. Prefiero que mi hijo crezca normalmente y aprenda, y que luego él decida si necesita o quiere las memorias de su personalidad muerta. Sólo así te concederé el alma de mi hijo. Y ten de seguro que si tú no aceptas el trato, habrá otro de mis antepasados que lo hará.  
- De acuerdo... – Dijo Ciaran, atrapado en el juego del mortal. – Acepto tus condiciones. Pero ahora es mi turno de solicitar derechos.  
-¿Qué más deseas, Riocárd? – Murmuró Filldeserp, intentando ocultar su disgusto.  
- Te estás olvidando de algo fundamental. – Sonrió Ciaran astutamente. – Tu tiempo límite para tener un heredero será un año... si para ese entonces no has honrado tu palabra, la maldición volverá a tomar efecto... y tomaré mis represalias...  
-Razonable. – Admitió el heredero de Voldemort, asintiendo.  
- Los Jueces estarán muy satisfechos con el avance de los sucesos... – Susurró Ciaran, más para sí que para el joven frente a él, quien chasqueó su lengua, ligeramente iracundo ante la mención de los Mayores. – Aún cuando no te agraden, ellos te tienen mucho aprecio.  
- Buenas noticias. – Dijo Filldeserp con tono sarcástico. – Me siento mucho mejor ahora que sé que quienes manejaron mi vida en el pasado me tengan aprecio... porque la verdad que lo estuve dudando durante _años_... – Ciaran rió.  
-Predijeron que tu reacción sería así.  
-Me preocuparía bastante si ellos, los Jueces en el Reino de los Muertos, no supieran predecir a un _mortal_... que llegado al caso, siempre estuvo en sus planes y se mantuvo sumiso a sus ordenanzas...  
-Aún lo estás. – Opinó Ciaran. – Te gusta negarlo, pero _esto_ estaba en tu destino. No los sorprendiste al aceptar la proposición de Lord Voldemort.  
- Pero... – Musitó Filldeserp, de repente perdiendo su seguridad y pasando a estar dubitativo. Los Jueces siempre lograban perturbarlo, aún después de tantos años. – ¿Y la profecía? Ya no tiene efecto...  
- Cuán equivocado estás, mortal. – Rió abiertamente Ciaran. – La profecía sigue vigente. Debe cumplirse, tanto como cuando estabas en el Lado de la Luz... – Filldeserp cerró sus puños e hizo una mueca.  
-Saben muy bien que la profecía jamás se hará realidad... _jamás_ osaré a traicionar a mi...  
- Nadie ha hablado de que traiciones a Lord Voldemort. Sin embargo... pronto... llegará el momento en el que te darás cuenta que no puedes escapar de tu destino... por más poder que hayas adquirido, por más que quieras dejar tu pasado atrás... todo volverá. Y llegada la hora, surgirá otra profecía... que marcará tu destino de nuevo...  
- Deséale suerte de mi parte a los Jueces en esa misión... porque esta vez no les será tan fácil. – Aseguró Filldeserp y observó impávido como Ciaran carcajeaba satíricamente. Había llegado la hora de terminar con todo aquello. – _Que así sea_. – Filldeserp selló el pacto entre el hijo de Slytherin y él, y una sonrisa astuta se embozó en su rostro mientras el espíritu era destituido del cuerpo de Hermione. – Hasta entonces, sir Slytherin. – Se despidió con sorna clara en su voz.

El cuerpo de Hermione se desplomó en el suelo; la esencia de Riocárd desvaneciéndose de su cuerpo.

Pronto la estirpe Slytherin retornaría al poder y entonces una nueva era empezaría. Hasta entonces, aún quedaban preparativos que realizar... y cierta profecía que debían anular. Tenía que reunirse urgentemente con su Lord.

* * *

_Laguna Estigia_

_Reino de los Muertos_

Recordaba aquel lugar. Ya había estado allí anteriormente, quizás demasiado tiempo atrás para que la memoria acudiera a su mente, pero... todo aquello le era familiar: la espesa niebla que abrigaba el lugar, impidiendo su contemplación completa en una extraña similitud a un espejismo, por la sensación de lejanía y añoranza que inspiraba; la Laguna que separaba dos dimensiones enormes de tierra, una llena de vida, color y Luz, y del otro lado, se encontraba su brutal opuesto. Muerte, deslucimiento y oscuridad. 

La Laguna que les distanciaba era lo único que tenían en común y la única forma de contacto entre ambas dimensiones. Pero solamente una barca podía cruzar esa Laguna. Y sólo una persona muerta podía hacerlo, de otra forma... volvería a su mundo sin más contemplaciones. No entendía cómo podía saber aquello... pero le daba mala espina. Estaba segura de que no estaba muerta, entonces¿por qué estaba cruzando al Reino de los Muertos?

Lo último que recordaba era dormirse en su habitación en la Fortaleza... ¿Sería posible que su hora hubiese llegado de manera tan improvista?

Instintivamente cuando la barca se estacionó en tierra firme, habiendo arribado a su destino frente a una enorme entrada a lo que parecía ser un palacio, aún con la lava y el fuego rodeando la zona, descendió y se dirigió frente a las grandes puertas decoradas con runas que nunca antes había visto. Sus instintos le indicaban que permaneciera alejadas de ellas, pero ignorándolos por completo, avanzó. Las puertas simularon reconocerle por ende se abrieron para cederle el paso, y fue empujada hacia adentro por una fuerza superior a ella. Pudo sentir su poder descomunal y casi tuvo miedo.

_Se estaba adentrando a la boca del lobo. _

Cuando abrió los ojos, se hallaba en un lugar completamente distinto. No había ni laguna ni fuego a la vista, sólo una lujosa sala con muebles variados y coloridos cuadros en las paredes. Inmediatamente se sintió fuera de lugar, sabiendo que no pertenecía allí... aún cuando era tan similar a la Fortaleza.

Vacilando, caminó hasta un espejo que había detectado en una de las paredes y contempló su reflejo, paralizada. Era ella, no iba a negarlo. Sin embargo, a su parecer, nunca había estado tan bonita. Al contrario del último reflejo que había visto de sí misma, su piel poseía un simpático bronceado y su cabello castaño caía con gracia sobre sus hombros, no completamente lacio pero tampoco enredado. Sus ojos tenían un brillo que habían perdido años atrás y vestía un aristocrático vestido blanquecino con perlas de incalculable valor.

- Luces muy encantadora en tu personalidad muerta¿no crees? – Una voz fría resonó en la habitación, sorprendiéndola y haciéndola voltear bruscamente.

Allí, apoyado en el marco de la puerta con refinada burla, se hallaba un hombre de no más de treinta años, con unos ojos verdes sombríos y cabello negruzco. Totalmente opuesto a la muchacha, llevaba una túnica negra con detalles esmeraldas y plateados sobre una exquisita prenda verde y pantalones negros.

Por un instante Hermione hubiera podido confundirlo con Voldemort. Las analogías eran impresionantes; su rostro sereno e imponente inspiraba más poder que su postura orgullosa. Sus ojos eran intimidantes, repletos de desafecto y maldad.

- ¿Quién...¿Quién es usted?

El hombre rió entre dientes y abandonó su lugar en la puerta, para trasladarse hasta ella, inclinándose con caballería y tomando su mano derecha, rozando sus labios con su piel.

- Lord Salazar Slytherin a su disposición, mi lady.

Permaneció aturdida, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar frente a uno de los magos más influyentes y poderes de la historia de la comunidad mágica, además de su inesperado respeto hacia ella. Sus mejillas adquirieron un adorable color rosado y sólo atinó a asentir ante el saludo.

Slytherin le sonrió burlonamente.

- Bienvenida al Reino de los Muertos, donde el tiempo no existe y vivimos bajo la morada de los Jueces, lo que no quiere decir que en el mundo mortal no se dé esa condición, pero...

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? – Preguntó, el miedo creciendo en su interior.

- Estás muerta¿por qué estarías aquí sino? – Contestó Salazar con sarcasmo.

No pudo controlarse más. La noticia destruyó toda máscara o fuerza que hubiera podido tener hasta el momento, y comenzó a temblar sin poder creer que todo hubiera terminado así de fácil. ¿Cuántas veces había deseado estar muerta? Sin embargo... ahora... se arrepentía de tantas cosas que no había hecho o no había alcanzado a hacer.

Había abandonado su mundo... y no había podido hacer nada para solucionar su crueldad; no había podido entender cuál era su misión en aquel mundo... tantas preguntas sin respuesta... tantas cosas que hubiera deseado vivir y ahora no tendría la oportunidad.

Un sollozo escapó de sus labios. Finalmente había conseguido lo que tanto había deseado: paz. Nada más podía sucederle allí, estaría protegida de todo dolor y decepción... ya nada importaba una vez que se había instalado en un lugar donde sólo la eternidad existía. No obstante¿era paz lo que en verdad había deseado?

No se sentía completa. Algo le faltaba. Sentía que había dejado una parte de sí en el mundo mortal. O quizás la había perdido... había perdido la vida... y no entendía cómo. No entendía porqué.

- Tan crédula como cualquier Gryffindor. – Murmuró Salazar, sumamente hastiado.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Hermione, sin haber salido aún de su estupor.

- Niña... si hubieras muerto, créeme, hubieras sentido algo más que pena por no haber vivido lo que querías vivir. Además que hubieras hecho una visita directa a los Mayores... No creo que tu lugar en el Reino de los Muertos sea con las viejas generaciones del linaje Slytherin...

- ¿Entonces¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? – Volvió a preguntar, furiosa de haber sido engañada. Malditos Slytherin y su arrogancia...

- Verás, tu _querido_ Lord Filldeserp ha llevado a cabo un ritual que le permitirá sellar un pacto con mi hijo Riocárd. Y utilizó tu cuerpo como recipiente, así que... un intercambio de almas se originó. Hasta que Filldeserp no dé por concluido el ritual estarás aquí... En realidad, es un milagro que seas una elemental de viento y sobreviviente de la Laguna, o sino ya estarías muerta.

- ¿Por qué? – La sonrisa inhumana de Slytherin provocó escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

- Las Puertas te hubieran reconocido como muerta de verdad... y toda conexión con tu cuerpo mortal se hubiera perdido, así que no podrías regresar. Con tu condición, las Puertas te concedieron un estado de Visitante. Demasiados privilegios para una sangre sucia, aún cuando tengas otras características dignas...

Hermione seguía sin entender nada, pero prefirió no volver a cuestionar al fundador; la trataría de estúpida la próxima vez. Y aún cuando no le importaba lo que un _muerto_ pensara de ella, prefería no exponer su poca voluntad ante un mago oscuro que haría añicos toda su autoestima con sencillez.

- Los Jueces quieren aprovechar tu tiempo de visita y han solicitado tu presencia. Sígueme y te conduciré ante ellos...

- ¿Los Jueces¿Quiénes son...? – Slytherin bufó.

- ¿Es que acaso ya no les enseñan nada en el colegio? Mortales ignorantes... – Murmuró más para sí que para la muchacha. – Los Jueces son... Dioses, como los llaman ustedes. Se encargan, entre tantas otras cosas, de definir el destino de cada uno. Una vez muerto, juzgan tus acciones y te colocan en el sector del Reino que te corresponda.

- ¿Por qué quieren verme? – Inquirió aún sin moverse de su lugar.

- Tú también tienes un destino que cumplir, Hermione Granger. – Dijo Salazar con una sonrisa maliciosa. – Fuiste Elegida por los Jueces aquella ocasión en la que cruzaste la Laguna por primera vez; eres portadora de poderes que tu legado nunca podría haberte entregado, ni mucho menos tu cuerpo resistido. Te permitieron crecer como querías y ser como querías. Pero ahora ha llegado la hora de que comienzas a cumplir tu misión...

- ¿Qué pasaría sino lo hiciera?

- Se perdería el equilibrio bruscamente... lo que provocaría la muerte de la especie humana tal como la conocemos. – Expuso Slytherin con simpleza. Hermione soltó un grito de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué¿Sólo porque _yo_ no cumpla mi destino...?

- Muchas personas han fallado ya la misión que se te ha dado. – Susurró Salazar, sus ojos verdes perdiéndose en algún lugar de los recuerdos. – Podría decirse que... es la última oportunidad.

- ¿La última oportunidad para qué¿Y por qué se me ha otorgado a _mí_?

- Por una extraña razón... los Jueces confían en ti. – Los ojos de Slytherin volvieron a concentrarse en ella, expresando toda la gravedad del asunto en ellos. – Les agradó tu personalidad... típicamente Gryffindor. Impulsiva, aunque inteligente, sentimental y persistente, sin miedo a enfrentar la verdad. Les sorprendió tu fuerza de voluntad... y tu Esperanza. Consideraron que si bien todo aquello podría llegar a ser una enorme debilidad... sería tu mayor fuerza. – Slytherin desvió su mirada. – Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con ellos. Aún cuando estés obteniendo cierta parte de tu cometido sin saberlo... Sigo sin creer que eras la indicada.

- ¿La indicada para qué? – Insistió.

Un nudo se había instalado en su garganta y las palabras le faltaban. Su corazón latía con emoción, lo sabía, aunque no entendía la razón. ¿Los nervios¿El miedo¿O... quizás... la satisfacción?

- No podemos permitir que el equilibrio se pierda antes de lo permitido. – Explicó Salazar; su discurso lento y cuidadoso, como si estuviera midiendo sus palabras. – El Elegido ha estado sorprendiendo a los Jueces estos últimos siete años... negándose a escucharlos e intentando suprimir todo instinto humano de su ser... Habían profetizado su conversión al lado oscuro... pero jamás creyeron que a semejantes niveles...

- ¿El Elegido...¿Harry? – Exclamó, entendiendo a lo que se refería Slytherin.

- Así es... como tú, lo eligieron por su valentía y honradez... además de su increíble paralelismo con Tom Riddle... sin embargo, las circunstancias forjaron otro destino para el Elegido...

- ... Filldeserp... – Murmuró la muchacha, comprendiendo.

- Así es. Pero el equilibrio se les está escapando a los Jueces. Temen que Filldeserp pueda predecirlos como la última vez y escapar de su destino... de lograrlo, un nuevo régimen se instalará sobre el mundo mortal... Y no será placentero para los mortales no-mágicos... – Hermione supo que interiormente Slytherin sonreía, complacido con tal final. – El equilibrio de fuerzas no debe ser forzado.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Preguntó, nuevamente confundida.

**- **Todos los mortales tienen su igual... aquél que es su proporción; el otro lado de la moneda. Tiempo antes de que tú nacieses, Dumbledore encontró el suyo en Grindelwald. Voldemort halló el suyo aquel Halloween de 1981 en Harry Potter. Son los típicos ejemplos, y son obvios por su poder... pero no todos son tan obvios o llegan a cruzarse en algún momento de sus vidas... sólo si sus destinos lo creen necesario... sólo cuando el equilibrio _quiere_ ser quebrado.

- Con la unificación de Voldemort y Potter, los Jueces consideraron que debían retrasar el quiebre, y renombraron a Neville Longbottom como el posible contrincante de Potter. Aunque saben que no está a su altura, puede llegar a servir su propósito...

- ¿Acaso somos...¿Somos peones para los Jueces? – Exclamó Hermione, enfurecida ante tal declaración.

_Sabían_ que Neville jamás llegaría a matar a Filldeserp, pero lo utilizaban... sólo para ganar tiempo. ¿Ella también tendría una finalidad irrealizable¿También sería un peón sacrificable? Toda la grandeza que posiblemente los Jueces hubieran podido darle no interesaba más. Lo único que les importaba era mantener el equilibrio para no perder la armonía que con certeza estaba instalada en el Reino de los Muertos; no querrían perder su Reino.

Como los mortales, los Jueces se basaban en poder. Hasta el poder divino era corrupto... ¿qué esperanza podría guardar cuando los mismos Dioses ofrendaban vidas sólo por beneficio propio? La eternidad les pertenecía, y con ella jugaban... se divertían creando dimensiones.

El cambio era inevitable... y se estaba volviendo terriblemente necesario en esas condiciones. No habría forma de detenerlo. No cuando la manipulación y las mentiras se extendían hasta las puertas de la mismísima Muerte.

"_¿Y cómo sabes cuando ese cambio se ha dado¿Cuándo sabes si el mal y el bien han dejado de existir... para transformarse en poder y debilidad?" _

"_Cuando el cambio es inevitable... necesario. Cuando ya no hay almas que quieran combatir... o cuando ya no haya más esperanza."_

"_Cuando el bien y el mal no existan más, ya no habrá razón por la cual luchar. ¿Y para qué la Esperanza, cuando no tiene fundamento¿Cuándo ya no hay más posibilidades de equilibrio?"_

"_La Esperanza siempre vivirá."_

Ella misma se encargaría de que hubiera esperanza para el mundo, que la humanidad luchase por lo Correcto, aún cuando los Jueces estuviesen jugueteando con ellos. Les demostraría que los _mortales_ no eran así de fáciles; que no se doblegaría a un destino injusto. _Ella_ podía decidir por sí misma qué hacer y cuándo hacerlo, y ningún Dios iba a decírselo. No le importaba que tuviera que luchar contra la mismísima Eternidad ni afrontar las verdades más crudas del mundo...

Ella siempre tendría esperanza y siempre esa llama que la impulsaba a vivir estaría con ella. Se cercioraría de ello.

Slytherin volvió a sonreír al contemplar su reacción. Cuán previsibles eran los Gryffindor...

- Esa es tu misión, Hermione. Mantener la esperanza viva; hacer renacer los sentimientos. – Dijo Slytherin. – Ah... como dirían ustedes, fantasiosos Gryffindor... "Demostrar que no todo es tan oscuro"... – Recitó el fundador con una expresión de asco exagerado en su rostro. – Tienes que ser portadora de tal esperanza. No será una misión fácil: tendrás que enfrentarte a la frialdad de una máscara... pero los Jueces tienen Fe en ti...

- No lo haré por ellos. – Contestó la aurora con determinación. – Lo haré por mí, por quienes me son preciados... y por...

-El Elegido. – Completó Slytherin por ella, de nuevo la burla en sus facciones. Hermione se sonrojó, pero no lo negó.

La única forma de crear un nuevo régimen en el cual se pudiera sobrevivir era volviendo a generar la humanidad en Harry Potter. No eliminar a Filldeserp, como tanto ella deseaba, sino hallar un balance de las emociones positivas y negativas dentro del "Elegido".

Desde que asistió a la tortura de Draco, se había resignado con la maldad de Filldeserp. ¿Cómo no hacerlo, cuando tantas máscaras, tanto odio y maldad, se interponían entre ella y lo poco que podía quedar de Harry? Lo había dado por muerto y por fin había caído en la realidad de que no había vuelta atrás. Filldeserp era un monstruo, sin aparentes debilidades y colmado de fortalezas.

Ahora sabía que tenía el poder para superar todas esas máscaras... sabía que estaba en ella hacerlo y su fracaso lo pagarían billones de vidas. Dentro de su corazón había vuelto a prenderse algo que había dado por extinto, al igual que su cariño por Harry... y era la esperanza.

No volvería a fallar. No decaería. Hallaría la verdad detrás de todas las mentiras de su pasado y de allí partiría. Toleraría cuántas torturas tuviera que soportar mientras que no fuera otro peón más de guerra... otra vida sin sentido. Ayudaría al nuevo régimen a consolidarse, aún cuando fuera en contra de ciertos de sus ideales.

Tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Cuál es su misión? – Preguntó, su voz vibrando por un instante.

Sabía sobre la vieja profecía, pronunciada por Trelawney, sobre Harry y Voldemort. Pero la Orden del Fénix había estado segura de que había sido anulada cuando Harry se había aliado con su Némesis.

Salvo que aquella profecía nunca hubiera sido el destino de Harry, aún cuando él era el igual de Voldemort...

-Mantener el equilibrio y guiar a la Comunidad Mágica a un nuevo esplendor... – Musitó Slytherin.  
-¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo en tal misión? – Indagó, sintiéndose pequeña ante aquellas palabras.  
- Encontrarás el modo. Cuando todo sea más claro... entenderás. Y cuando entiendas, dejarás de condenar. Y sólo entonces, serás capaz de perdón... y hallarás tu mayor fuerza y podrás entrenarla al máximo. Mientras tanto, serás Portadora de un gran destino... cuya proporción nacerá dentro de poco tiempo. Si el equilibrio toma las riendas, tendrás una vida muy interesante por delante, Hermione Granger. – Dijo Slytherin, solemne.  
-¿Si el equilibrio toma las riendas...? – Inquirió. Salazar sonrió con astucia.  
- Mi heredero no se dejará dominar por los Jueces, señorita Granger. Y tengo la seguridad de que será el primero... en lograr escapar de ellos.  
-¿De qué bando está usted, sir Slytherin?  
- Un verdadero Slytherin sabe que no hay mejor bando que el propio, señorita Granger. Sin embargo y, este es un secreto que permanecerá entre usted y yo, el reino de los Jueces ya es exasperante. Es hora que el Imperio Slytherin se instale...  
- ¿Y por qué me ha contado esto, entonces¿No hubiera sido mejor mantenerme en la ignorancia y que así no pueda impedir que Filldeserp escape de los Jueces?

La sonrisa de Salazar Slytherin le indicó que algo se le había escapado a su deducción.

-¿Y quién dijo que impedir que Filldeserp escape de los Jueces es su misión, señorita Granger?  
-Pero... – _Odiaba_ a los Slytherin. ¿Por qué todos tenían esa capacidad de enredarla?  
- Está en mí saberlo y en usted averiguarlo, mi lady. – Dictó Slytherin con sorna. – Es hora de su retorno al mundo mortal. Y un consejo para su misión... el fin justifica los medios.

Y todo se desvaneció.

* * *

_Fortaleza de la Orden Oscura  
Sala de Entrenamiento  
30 de agosto de 2004  
Horario: tres y media de la tarde_

Una semana había pasado desde la ejecución del ritual. Hermione se había mantenido en silencio, aún cuando Voldemort había intentado cuestionarla respecto a lo que había vivido en el Reino de los Muertos, pero aquellas memorias estaban protegidas por los Jueces. Sólo ella y a quien ella quisiera confiar la información podrían saber.

Se extrañó mucho cuando se percató de que Filldeserp no tenía intenciones de que ella compartiera su experiencia con él. Incluso con su actitud parecía incentivarla a guardar silencio.

No iba a negarlo: tenía mucha curiosidad por saber de qué habían dialogado Filldeserp y el hijo de Salazar Slytherin, sobre todo sabiendo que era una misión fundamental para la guerra (como Voldemort se había arriesgado a confesarle), sin embargo había aprendido a no indagar sobre aquellos temas que no le incumbían... bueno, tal vez sí, pero por lo menos no indagarlos a los dos Dark Lords.

Por otro lado, seguía buscando la manera de hallar la verdad sobre el ataque a la casa de sus padres en 1997, ya que lo único que poseía eran hipótesis. Ya había intentado con Voldemort de una forma sutil, y él sólo la había mirado con aquellos ojos rojizos brillando misteriosamente, lo cual había estimulado el deseo de Hermione de saber la verdad.

Sólo quedaba una persona que pudiera concedérsela... y la oportunidad ideal para encararlo sería en la clase de Oclumancia. Es decir, en ese momento.

Filldeserp y Hermione se encontraban en la sala de entrenamiento desde hacía una hora y media hora, intercambiado opiniones sobre el arte de proteger la mente. Ella ya había sabido las bases, dado su entrenamiento avanzado como aurora, pero Filldeserp había querido empezar de cero, volviendo a instruirla en la teoría. Había muchos detalles que el entrenamiento de aurores había pasado por arriba, sobre todo a lo relativo a la Oclumancia experta: la falsificación de emociones y memorias.

Como Gryffindor que era, Hermione jamás había hallado la necesidad de mantener sus barreras mentales constantes, generalmente dejando su mente al descubierto para cualquier ataque sin saberlo. Filldeserp le había hecho ver la importancia de hacerlo, mostrándole cómo a lo largo de la historia, los mejores espías siempre habían sido aquellas personas inocentes que habían confiado ciegamente en un desconocido que por un instante le había mirado a los ojos.

Sin embargo, una vez que alzó sus escudos mentales, Filldeserp la había felicitado por su excelente estrategia. Había construido algo semejante a túneles subterráneos en su mente, en un laberinto de memorias. La había organizado de tal forma que las memorias de menor importancia eran las del primer sector mientras que las más importantes se encontraban en la profundidad del túnel. Alguien como Filldeserp no demoraría más de cinco segundos en llegar, pero era un adelanto.

- Con el tiempo, aprenderás a producir memorias falsas que te servirán de escudo para todos los sectores. También podrás hacerte de las memorias más fuertes para construir obstáculos...  
-¿Obstáculos? – Cuestionó Hermione, recuperándose aún del último ataque mental.  
- Depende de la mente de cada uno. – Expuso él, con una sonrisa peligrosa. – Por ejemplo, en mi mente... podrás encontrar guardianes como serpientes y dragones. Aquel que intente invadir sin mi permiso tendrá que enfrentarse a ellos como si estuviera en el plano real.  
- Interesante. – Murmuró ella, imaginándose la ferocidad de las barreras mentales del heredero de Voldemort. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo.  
- Pero por el momento concéntrate en bloquear mi búsqueda de memorias por tu mente. Bloquea la asociación de las emociones anulando tus propios sentimientos y crea más... túneles sin salida. – Hermione asintió, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose. - ¿Lista? _¡Legeremens! _

La sensación de la brusca invasión a su mente era algo a lo que nunca llegaría a acostumbrarse. En cierta forma sentía su pasado violado y ultrajado, y un dolor penetrante descentralizaba su concentración. Había aprendido a reconocer la fuente del ataque, pero aún no podía elevar demasiado sus defensas, mucho menos contrarrestarlo. El toque de Filldeserp era característico: paseaba por sus memorias con ligero cuidado y forjaba su entrada a los túneles más profundos con auténtico talento y astucia. Hermione quedaba realmente exhausta tras su intromisión y ahora entendía cómo debía de sentirse Harry en su quinto año con Snape enseñándole.

Intentó abolir toda clase de emoción, pero la angustia por no haber sabido comprender a su amigo la asaltó, sumada a una sensación de terrible culpa por no haberlo podido ayudar, sobre todo luego de la muerte de Sirius.

Angustia. Memorias sobre la muerte de su padre, su primera visita al hospital donde su madre residía, sumergida en una horrenda depresión; su último año en Hogwarts donde los ataques del Innombrable se habían vuelto cuotidianos y noticias sobre el caos del mundo externo rompían con la burbuja que desde siempre había sido el castillo; el ataque de Voldemort el día de la graduación... la traición de Harry...

Dolor. Se había sentido morir aquel día. Todo su mundo se había desmoronado, haciéndose añicos. Finalmente la burbuja se había quebrado y la realidad cayó sobre ella. Había querido morir aquel día junto con sus compañeros, en aquel campo de concentración... de matanza.

Muerte. Se dio cuenta que Filldeserp había logrado irrumpir ya en los túneles más hondos y secretos. La cadena de sentimientos la llevó diecisiete años atrás, a aquel trágico día del accidente... donde había muerto clínicamente por diez minutos, donde había visitado por primera vez la Laguna Estigia...

Era una memoria que ningún mortal que no hubiese acudido previamente tenía permiso para ver. No obstante, Filldeserp se arriesgó sin saberlo y reconoció el lugar antes de ser expulsado violentamente de la mente de la muchacha.

En el plano real, una corriente intensa de viento sin un origen lógico lo precipitó contra una pared, haciéndole volar varios metros. El golpe fue inesperado y terrible.

Hermione cayó de rodillas al suelo, jadeando por el esfuerzo. Abrió los ojos y se horrorizó al ver a Filldeserp, tendido en el suelo, con sangre brotando de su nuca, aparentemente inconsciente. No supo porqué pero una terrorífica agonía oprimió su corazón... desesperación. Se puso de pie y corrió hacia él, arrodillándose a su lado y dándole la vuelta por los hombros con extremo cuidado.

No obstante, cuando sus manos tomaron contacto con él, sintió vértigo. Todo se desvaneció y súbitamente se halló en un tenebroso y exuberante bosque, corriendo sin rumbo y como si su vida dependiese de ello. Se detuvo sin aliento y al contemplar el paisaje, notó como escurridizas criaturas comenzaban a rodearla. Serpientes.

Y entendió. Estaba en la mente de Filldeserp. E hizo lo único que realmente podía hacer: huyó de los reptiles e inconscientemente eligió su vía de escape.

A su paso, notó como iba rompiendo con las barreras mentales. Definitivamente Filldeserp estaba inconsciente o no podría lograr tal hazaña. Corrió y corrió, internándose en las profundidades del bosque, en su eterna oscuridad... hasta que una memoria surgió.

Una memoria celosamente guardada, pero no olvidada. Hermione reconoció su pureza en cuanto apareció: emociones tan intensas eran imposibles de fabricar, principalmente estando inconsciente.

Se hallaba en la habitación que Harry y Ron habían compartido en Grimmauld Place durante tres años. Los particulares postres de Quidditch, la pequeña estantería repleta de pesados libros... cómo podría olvidarlo. Curiosamente divisó la insignia de Premio Anual de Harry sobre su cama y dedujo que era una memoria situado en el verano de 1997.

Un Harry de a penas diecisiete años entró en la habitación. Su rostro era un revoltijo de emociones. Las crudas diferencias con el actual Filldeserp la azotaron. Aquel Harry era expresivo y sincero, y aún cuando en aquellos días la seriedad y la soledad ya ocupaba sus facciones, aún era el Harry que ella recordaba con cariño. Sus ropas eran todas negras, lo que sorprendió a Hermione. No recordaba a Harry por su oscuridad tan evidente.

No, no era su hábito vestirse completamente de negro. Se trataba... se trataba de un día de luto. El día de la muerte de sus padres o el posterior. El dolor le sobrevino, pero supo mantenerse con calma. Frente a ella se encontraba la verdad que había estado buscando durante una semana. En aquella memoria hallaría las respuestas que buscaba.

Harry se sentó en la cama y suspiró cansadamente, posando sus tristes ojos verdes en el suelo de la habitación¿derrotado, y lo vio estrujar sus manos en un evidente gesto de inseguridad. Fue entonces cuando Ron ingresó, una máscara temblorosa de indiferencia en su rostro.

-¿Querías hablar conmigo?

Harry elevó su mirada hasta fijarla fríamente en la de Ron, quien le esquivó, fingiendo contemplar por la ventana el paisaje. El moreno se reincorporó de la cama y caminó lentamente hacia él. Hermione detectó su estrategia de aplicar Legeremancia en Ron, aún sin entender qué estaba sucediendo.

- Sabes tan bien como yo que Hermione necesita de nosotros en este momento tan arduo de su vida. Sería bueno que dejáramos nuestras diferencias de lado, aunque sea mientras estemos en Grimmauld Place... ¿No estás de acuerdo? – Dijo Harry, con su voz suave e insinuante.

Su estrategia dio resultado. Aquellas palabras provocaron sorpresa en Weasley y fue la emoción inicial que Potter usó para entrometerse en la mente de su amigo y comenzar a explorarla, sin que el otro se diese cuenta de nada.

Tras segundos de investigación, Harry chocó con la memoria que buscaba: la última visita de Ron a la casa de los Granger. Hermione no supo contener su espanto cuando se halló en su antigua casa, siguiendo a un Ron pálido y trémulo; no pudo creer sus ojos cuando vio a su madre aparecer de la puerta de su habitación, llamando al invasor por su nombre. Presenció la muerte de su padre, quien había estado durmiendo pacíficamente, a manos de uno de sus mejores amigos...

No quiso enterarse de más. Y aunque hubiese querido, no hubiera podido ya que fue expulsada de la mente de Filldeserp en ese instante.

-_Dios mío... Dios mío... ¿Cómo...¿Cómo pudo pasar esto...? Mamá... papá... _

Se desplomó de bruces en el suelo, agitada y con amargas lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. Comenzó a sollozar, murmurando disculpas a sus padres y odiando al destino que cruelmente les había condenado a vivir aquello; que la estaba condenando a revivirlo. Nuevamente su mundo se estaba deshaciendo, perdiendo toda clase de sentido. Ya no sabía en quién confiar... ni qué hacer. ¿Qué ideales podrían sostenerla tras lo que había visto? No existía la lealtad ni la amistad... ni siquiera guardaba esperanza ya. Nada podría justificar lo que había pasado...

Era como Filldeserp había dicho: la esperanza, el bien... era todo una utopía de un mundo que jamás llegaría a ser. El equilibrio se estaba perdiendo y pronto la guerra estallaría con todo su poder; destruiría todo aquello que no sirviera para la Nueva Era y de las ruinas renacería un mundo con un solo Dominante.

_Un Imperio._

Entre su depresión pudo sentir como unos brazos fuertes la tomaban por los hombros con brusquedad y la arrojaban nuevamente al suelo. El dolor que recorrió su cuerpo la hizo reaccionar y abrir los ojos. Hubiera deseado no hacerlo.

Frente a ella estaba Filldeserp cuyas ropas estaban teñidas de sangre. Sus ojos verdes estaban ahogados en la furia y la indignación, y todo su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente. Le hizo recordar aquella primera clase que habían tenido y donde ella le había faltado el respeto, pero aquello era peor. No era el honor lo que Hermione había atacado, sino su pasado.

_"Filldeserp no tolera hablar de su..._ pasado, _mucho menos que otra gente lo haga. Y realmente, no quiero que mi heredero tenga que pasar la noche en las mazmorras torturándote."_

Las palabras de Voldemort resonaron en su mente. Cerró los ojos y se preparó para la tortura que inevitablemente llegaría.

-¿QUÉ SE SIENTE, GRANGER¿QUÉ SE SIENTE AHORA QUE SABES LA _VERDAD_? – Le gritó, enloquecido. Tras aquellas esmeraldas, Hermione pudo divisar dolor; un dolor tan profundo que aún ahora Filldeserp no podía ocultar con sus barreras mentales semi-bajas.

Detuvo su llanto, pues sabía que eso sólo haría enojar más al heredero de Voldemort. Permaneció de rodillas, en una pose que pedía involuntariamente por piedad. Filldeserp la contempló con asco y pateó su estómago, haciéndola derribar otra vez. Soltó un gemido, pero nada más. Volvió a arrodillarse y sumisa, esperó otro golpe.

Había dudado de Harry en 1997. Lo había acusado y lo había condenado a lo que era hoy. Y encima había osado a violar sus memorias, y aún cuando ella tenía el derecho de saber, nada justificaba que hubiera herido a Harry de tal manera. Ni siquiera teniendo en cuenta todas las personas que él había herido... "Ojo por ojo, diente por diente" no era exactamente un lema que Hermione defendiera.

Sin embargo, el otro golpe nunca arribó.

Elevó sus ojos castaños justo a tiempo para ver cómo Filldeserp, intensamente alterado, salía de la sala dando un portazo. Hermione perduró allí, en el suelo, sin poder creer lo que había sucedido. Había esperado un Cruciatus, alguna maldición torturadora o más agresiones físicas... pero no su _silencio_. Y debía admitir que eso era mucho más atormentador.

_Silencio_ había sido la respuesta de Harry a todas sus interrogaciones en su séptimo año en Hogwarts. _Silencio_ había ocupado todas sus conversaciones durante aquel año... el _silencio_ había expresado tantas cosas que ella no había podido o llegado a entender; su indignación con el mundo, por esperar de él tantas cosas pero no hacer nada mientras tanto, el sentimiento de traición, el sufrimiento interno, la soledad... el vacío de su alma.

Y allí lloró por el amigo al cual ella había condenado a la Oscuridad; una Oscuridad que lo había consumido y hundido hasta la inexistencia. Sintió como un frío invernal se colaba por su corazón y se instalaba ahí, llenándolo de culpabilidad, de dolor, de pena... de rabia.

¿Cómo Ronald había podido hacerles esto¿Por qué había echado su amistad de seis largos años al olvido, traicionándolos de aquella forma¿Traicionando incluso a su familia, a la Orden...¿Por qué le había creído cuando acusó a Harry de asesino, cuando _todo_ había indicado lo contrario¿Y por qué sus padres¿Qué le había hecho ella a Ronald para que la castigara así? Ellos no habían tenido nada que ver... no eran parte de aquella guerra, nunca habían querido serlo...

_"Nosotros no hicimos nada malo, Hermione. Fue él. Sólo él es el culpable de lo que sucedió. Se dejó caer. Se rindió, aceptó hacer lo fácil en vez de lo correcto... Lo pagará y cuando se dé cuenta de lo que hizo, ya será muy tarde."_

Colocó sus manos sobre su rostro, recordando las palabras que Ron le había dicho un mes atrás.

-¿Acaso te estabas refiriendo a ti mismo, Ronald? – Susurró.

_"Tienes que superarte, Mione. No pensarás quedarte encerrada aquí por el resto de tu vida¿verdad?"  
"No, claro que no. Pero es que simplemente temo salir y encontrarme con la realidad; Caminar por la calle y cruzarme con el asesino de mi padre... Simplemente no podría soportarlo."_

- Y siempre lo tuve a mi lado... ¿por qué? – Sollozó, herida por tantas memorias que acudían a ella en una tormenta de emociones.

_"¿Quieres venganza?"  
"No. Quiero paz."_

Una paz que no conseguiría hasta que aquella guerra terminase, para bien o para mal; una paz que su corazón parecía no poder hallar entre tantas tinieblas; una paz inalcanzable, un equilibrio totalmente desbaratado. El mundo requería un Cambio y aquella Guerra se lo daría. Sus manos temblaron. Y la Guerra ahora la solicitaba a Ella.

Elegida por los Jueces para ser Alguien que jamás había querido ser; portadora de poderes que su legado nunca podría haberle entregado ni mucho menos su cuerpo resistido. Lo que Salazar le había dicho se estaba empezando a cumplir...

Ella tenía un destino en aquella guerra; un destino que la llevaría a ser protagonista del liderazgo del Imperio, porque ahora sabía dónde estaba su lugar; dónde sus lealtades debían descansar y el lugar donde su esperanza se conservaría viva...

_Con el único que aún no la había abandonado.  
_

_

* * *

_  
Sus pasos acelerados le condujeron automáticamente a las mazmorras de la Fortaleza. En el camino se cruzó con muchos mortífagos que extrañados contemplaban como el heredero del Dark Lord, cuyas ropas estaban manchadas de sangre, estaba sumergido en una inagotable furia, y se apartaban con temor. Ninguno de ellos osó interrumpirlo, aunque el miedo no les duró lo suficiente como para no detener los rumores que empezaron a diseminarse por todo el castillo respecto a la causa de tal estado.

Ajeno a todo eso, Filldeserp ingresó a una de las celdas vacías y se encerró allí, habiendo visitado previamente otro calabozo y trayendo de él una víbora cuyo cuerpo estaba aferrado a su cuello, siseando irasciblemente, indagando por su comida. Le sonrió, asegurándole que pronto obtendría su alimento tan preciado y se sentó en el suelo, su espalda contra la húmeda pared, deliberando sobre lo que había sucedido en la Sala de Entrenamiento.

Cuando Voldemort le había comunicado la noticia de que Hermione sería útil para sus planes y que él tendría que entrenarla, se había jurado impasibilidad ante todos los reclamos e intentos por conversar sobre el pasado por parte de Hermione; había jurado jamás relatarle los eventos que habían tenido lugar en 1997.

No quería volver al pasado; tenía una vida nueva, un destino nuevo... ya no había razón para traer aquellas memorias al presente; no había razón para sacar a la luz nuevamente todo el dolor, la traición, la furia y el odio que había sentido. Siete años habían pasado y aquel evento ya no tenía interés en la actualidad. No importaba cuánto Hermione le cuestionara al respecto: Harry Potter y Filldeserp ya no eran la misma persona.

¿Por qué entonces sus barreras habían fallado¿Por qué su inconsciente había permitido la entrada de Granger a sus memorias, sobre todo a _ésa_?

Ahora entendía de dónde provenían los poderes de Granger, tras haber visto en su mente la Laguna Estigia. Todo encuadraba y el plan comenzaba a cobrar el sentido que Voldemort le había prometido que encontraría con el tiempo. Sin embargo, eso no justificaba que el golpe de la memoria protegida hubiera sido tal que había destruido toda defensa mental. La fuerza sólo había sido suficiente como para expulsarlo. Eso había sido un fallo _suyo_. De nuevo se había debilitado.

"_No puedo permitir que _mi _heredero tenga debilidades, mucho menos emocionales..." _

Se estremeció ante la memoria de aquella tortura mental que había sufrido a manos de su Lord y suspiró largamente. Inevitablemente el informe de su estado de humor sobresaltado llegaría a sus oídos. Posiblemente ya lo supiese, dada la conexión mental que compartían.

No obstante, aquella vez no sólo su Lord lo castigaría, sino también que se aseguraría que nunca más sus barreras mentales cedieran de aquella forma. Se aseveraría de que las memorias estuviesen donde les correspondía estar: enterradas. Y la única forma de aprender aquello era recurriendo al dolor; el dolor era la única sensación que podría ayudarlo a entender y superar su debilidad.

"_Tienes que mejorar, Harry. Esos recuerdos que tienes sobre tus épocas de Hogwarts son consecuencia de añoranzas tan profundas, que ni siquiera sabes que existen."_

¿Acaso ya no había reprimido esas añoranzas¿No había vuelto a aprender las Leyes¿No había reforzado su Oclumancia y experimentado con toda clase de juegos mentales, como la hipnosis y la confusión? Él no era un mago vulgar para estar cometiendo esos errores... él era Filldeserp, el heredero de Voldemort... su mano derecha, la persona con más poder en su elite. Tales debilidades eran pecado; serían su perdición algún día.

No lo permitiría.

- _Muerde_. – Ordenó a la víbora, extendiendo su brazo derecho.

Por un instante, la criatura se mostró dubitativa ante el comando de su amo. Dañar a un _Parselmouth_ era una falta digna de asesinato en su raza. Pero ir en contra de las órdenes de un _Parselmouth_, al mismo tiempo, la condenaría directamente.

Con habilidad la víbora descendió por el brazo y preparó sus colmillos altamente venenosos para el ataque. Con una última mirada en dirección a Filldeserp para confirmar su cometido, los clavó en su pálida piel, justamente debajo de su muñeca.

Sangre comenzó a brotar, no obstante Filldeserp colocó su mano izquierda en su muñeca lesionada e hizo presión, para que el veneno se extendiera más rápido por sus venas. Repentinamente sintió un ardor por todo su brazo que se expandió a su cuerpo íntegro, paralizándolo y provocándole convulsiones. Ahora la sangre salía de su boca y toda su piel estaba cubierta por un sudor frío. La temperatura de su cuerpo aumentó y toda la mazmorra pareció desvanecerse ante sus ojos.

Sólo así aprendería la lección.

* * *

- Mi Lord... – Murmuró un mortífago que acababa de ingresar al despacho del Dark Lord con paso inseguro; el miedo era evidente en sus ojos. 

Voldemort, quien había estado muy concentrado en sus planos y leyendo los reportes de la semana, levantó la vista quince minutos después, con aspecto de estar dispuesto a lanzar _cruciatus_ al primer mortífago que se cruzara en su camino.

El hombre tragó saliva sonoramente mientras frotaba sus sudorosas manos. Empezaba a temer por su vida.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Snahorn? – Demandó Voldemort.

- Mi Señor... – Tartamudeó Snahorn. Se detuvo entonces para tomar aire e intentar hablar con claridad, pero volvió a fracasar.

Los ojos rojos destellaron.

- ¿Y bien, Snahorn? – Exigió nuevamente, esta vez su impaciencia era evidente en su voz. Para dar más énfasis al tiempo que le estaba haciendo perder, se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia el mortífago con lentitud, alterando los nervios del hombre.

- Mi Lord... uno de nuestros especimenes ha desaparecido... – El mortífago era el encargado del sector de criaturas muggles-mágicas y era responsable de mantener a cada una de ellas en su lugar y en buen estado.

- _¡Crucio!_

Gritos resonaron en el despacho. Aquellos mortífagos que estaban circulando por el pasillo menguaron su marcha durante un segundo, escalofríos recorriendo sus cuerpos, para luego proseguir con sus tareas. Agradecieron no ser la víctima de la maldición y de la cólera del Lord.

- ¿Qué espécimen, Snahorn?

- Una víbora áspid, mi Lord...

- _¡Crucio!_

No obstante, esta vez el Dark Lord no estaba concentrado en la tortura. Víboras áspid eran muy valiosas, no sólo para ingredientes de pociones, sino también como armas de batalla. Eran de las criaturas más venenosas del oeste de Europa y eran custodiadas por mortífagos de cierta confianza. Por lo tanto era _muy_ extraño que hubiera _desaparecido_ sin dejar ninguna clase de rastro o sin accionar las alarmas.

"_¿A qué estás jugando esta vez, Filldeserp?"_

Abrió su conexión mental con su heredero, la cual había conservado cerrada para centralizarse en sus planes y permitirle resolver a Filldeserp el tema Granger sin estar siendo interrumpido. Se sorprendió, aunque no gratamente, de hallar sus barreras mentales semi-bajas. Sin embargo, sus sospechas se confirmaron.

Filldeserp estaba usando a la víbora áspid como punición. Sonrió internamente. La idea no había estado tan mal... después de todo, el muchacho no iba a morir envenenado, ya que habían desarrollado hacía varios años un antídoto vitalicio contra la mayoría de los venenos de serpiente. Obviamente, la fórmula estaba guardada en los mismísimos aposentos de Voldemort, así que los únicos que eran totalmente inmunes a sus efectos eran los dos Dark Lords. No permitiría que Dumbledore tuviera un medicamento así a su disposición.

- Puedes retirarte, Snahorn. Espero que no se repita.

El mortífago permaneció unos instantes inmóvil, sin poder creer su suerte. Luego hizo una reverencia y salió casi corriendo del despacho.

Voldemort rió entre dientes. Patético.

Así que, resignado con su ejército de inútiles y con las ideas del próximo ataque aún activas en su mente, salió de su despacho, dispuesto a poner orden en la Fortaleza. No obstante, al cruzar el marco de la puerta, una mujer colisionó contra él en su apuro. Volteó, con el encantamiento cruciatus a punto de efectuarse sobre la dichosa persona, cuando reconoció a la joven castaña quien ahora le contemplaba con cierto pánico e histeria en su mirada.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces fuera de tus aposentos, Granger? – Preguntó, en su voz impresa la curiosidad y la amenaza.

- Yo... – Murmuró ella, ligeramente cohibida ante la presencia del majestuoso Dark Lord.

- ¿No deberías estar en clase? – Cuestionó en tono autoritario, sabiendo muy bien que Filldeserp no estaba en condiciones de instruirle nada a la muchacha.

- Él... – Quiso explicar, pero los nervios nuevamente la trabaron.

- Así que decidiste salir a pasear por la Fortaleza¿uhm? – Dijo Voldemort en tono casual, aunque Hermione inmediatamente supo que por dentro él estaba buscando la maldición más adecuada para castigarla por su atrevimiento. – Te creía algo más inteligente, Granger...

- ¡Es que...¡Filldeserp...¡Él...! – Exclamó Hermione, al borde de la histeria.

- A ver... Granger... veamos... – Dijo, respirando hondo y buscando algún resto de paciencia. – Eres Hermione Granger, aurora estrella, famosa miembro de la Orden del Fénix... Te encuentras en la Fortaleza de la Orden Oscura. Estas personas que transitan por los pasillos no son viejos amigos de mis tiempos en Hogwarts que han venido a visitarme, son _mortífagos_. ¿Te suena la palabra¿Sí? Bien. Verás, estos mortífagos no simpatizan con aurores... ley natural de la vida, ya ves. Así que... dame una buena razón para no mantenerte bajo un cruciatus durante cinco minutos...

- Filldeserp... él... temo que... esté tomando medidas drásticas... salió muy perturbado, fue mi culpa, la verdad y...

Voldemort hizo una exasperación con los ojos. Realmente... si esta era la aurora más inteligente y habilidosa que el ministerio tenía¿para qué se estaba preocupando tanto en los planos de los ataques? O quizás la joven no entendía el significado de la expresión "_buena razón_"...

- No tengo tiempo para lidiar con tus histerismos, Granger. Así que te sugiero que te des la media vuelta y emprendas tu camino de regreso a tus habitaciones _ahora._

- ¡Pero...¡Filldeserp...!

- _Ahora_.

- ¡Pero...! – Nadie podría decir que no le había dado la oportunidad¿verdad?

- _Desmaius_.

No efectuó gesto alguno por detener la inevitable y ruda caída de Granger contra el frío suelo. El sonido del golpe resonó violentamente, pero Voldemort sólo se encogió de hombros, sin ninguna preocupación respecto a una posible herida en la dura cabeza de la joven. Chasqueó los dedos con elegancia y uno de los elfos domésticos apareció al instante.

- Llévala a sus habitaciones. – Ordenó con indiferencia.

- ¡Sí, señor! – Exclamó la criatura con voz chillona.

Argh. Criaturas indeseables, extremadamente risueñas y escandalosas. Aunque debía admitir que eran más útiles que algunos de sus mortífagos... y por lo menos, no exigían sueldo ni deseaban poder ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente servían. No eran tan indeseables entonces, si se lo ponía a meditar con profundidad.

Pero tenía mejores cosas que hacer que pensar sobre elfos domésticos. Entre muchas otras, verificar el estado de su heredero y recuperar a la víbora áspid. Posteriormente planearía un castigo para Granger; no permitiría que la muchacha se librara así de fácil. Había cedido a no torturarla en ese momento porque su agenda estaba muy ocupada ese día, sin embargo se aseguraría de dedicarle el tiempo que se merecía. Lord Voldemort era un Dark Lord muy considerado y atendía muy bien a sus sirvientes y huéspedes.

Primero un inútil y tartamudo mortífago, delegado de su zoológico personal, y después una insufrible sabelotodo Gryffindor y sangre sucia... Peores especimenes no podría haber elegido como compañía...

- _Tom¿no deberías estar trabajando?_ – Siseó Nagini, emergiendo de las sombras del corredor y como siempre regañándolo por su falta de responsabilidad.

Sin analizar a Nagini.

* * *

_Mansión de los Malfoy_

_5 de septiembre de 2004_

_Horario: nueve de la noche_

_8 de Agosto de 2004_

_Querida Alice:_

_Si esta carta llega a tus manos, significa que he encontrado mi muerte. Espero que no haya sido extremadamente dolorosa... o que por lo menos, lo haya hecho con la conciencia tranquila. No es fácil expresar tantas cosas en tan vulgares palabras, sin embargo lo intentaré, siéndote plenamente sincero. Lo juro._

_La primera vez que te vi supe que eras esa mujer que había estado buscando desde mi ruptura con Parkinson (¿recuerdas que te hablé de ella?), no solamente atractiva sino... una mujer que con facilidad cumplía mis expectativas y las superaba. Admiré cómo con habilidad y astucia te fuiste elevando en los rangos del Dark Lord hasta llegar a la Elite...Y no me extrañé cuando llegó a mis oídos la noticia de que Filldeserp te había tomado como pareja. Me sorprendió, no obstante, cuando se separaron luego de tantos meses... cuando en la Fortaleza ya se corrían rumores de compromiso y de la aprobación del Lord a tal decisión. _

_Afortunado me sentí cuando finalmente posaste tus ojos en mí. Podría decirse que fuiste la única mujer que llegó a ponerme nervioso... a mí, Draco Lucius Malfoy, heredero de la gran fortuna Malfoy y Black, empresario de alta jerarquía en el ministerio y mortífago de la Elite más selecta del Dark Lord. Eras la única mujer que representaba realmente un reto para mí; la única que no había sucumbido a mi dinero o a mi status... la única que podía llegar a jugar conmigo de una forma tan estúpida que me hacía sentir desmerecedor del apellido Malfoy... Me sedujiste... y lo hiciste de manera perfecta._

_A nosotros, herederos de familias sangre pura, se nos ha enseñado a no casarnos por amor; de hecho, la mayoría de nosotros desconocemos esa palabra. Se nos ha enseñado a elegir a nuestra pareja basados en las tan superficiales características, como dinero, posición política-social y/o poder... No obstante, toda lección al respecto perdió importancia para mí cuando te conocí realmente. No sé cómo, pero... me encontré aprendiendo lo que es el amor y entendí que lo que he sentido por ti es mucho más que simple atracción... Te amo, Alice._

_Cuando una persona se enamora... el mundo se detiene. A veces, incluso, cambia totalmente su rumbo, haciendo añicos el viejo esquema de futuro que uno tenía para sí. Estoy seguro que con estas palabras parezco un estúpido Hufflepuff (y eso es decir **algo**)... y que lo más probable es que estos sentimientos no sean correspondidos; como he mencionado anteriormente, nacimos y fuimos educados para no amar, para huir de los sentimientos... de nuestras debilidades._

_Sé que Annabelle fue un error. Un error que no calculamos... y que nunca quisimos cometer. O por lo menos, no conscientemente o en este momento de la guerra. No obstante... resultó ser la mejor noticia que he tenido durante mucho tiempo... desde la muerte de mi padre. El día de su nacimiento... cuando contemplé sus inocentes y risueños ojos azules zafiro, idénticos a los tuyos, entendí que era mucho más que simple carne humana. Por primera vez... hallé algo que me importaba mucho más que el poder. Eso cambió mi vida, Alice. Annabelle Helen Malfoy Kolberg se tornó la razón de mi existencia. Cada sonrisa suya era un alivio para mi helado corazón... tenerla allí, entre mis brazos... supe que tenía que protegerla. No quiero que mi Belle crezca entre tanta oscuridad... no es el futuro que quiero para ella; no quiero que tenga que vivir lo que yo viví... Por favor, Alice, no permitas tal destino. _

_Soy conciente de que moriré. El Dark Lord ya me cree inservible, aunque lo niegue. Soy un buen contacto en el Ministerio, pero... perfectamente suplantable. Y se ha dado cuenta que ya no le sirvo como antes. No dudará en eliminarme. El linaje Malfoy, desde los tiempos de mi abuelo, ha estado a su servicio... se ha aburrido ya de los mismos rostros e ideologías. Sabe que, en cuanto una mejor oferta surja, lo apuñalaremos por la espalda. Fue por eso que asesinó a mi padre –se había revelado contra la Causa–. Ya no puedo asistir a una Causa que ha probado ser mortal para mi familia... el Orgullo Malfoy fue ultrajado._

_El bando de la Luz nunca ganará; no, por lo menos, con los aliados y fuerzas que tienen; muy pocos espías y mínima información valedera para defenderse en los ataques. Pero estoy dispuesto a hablar con Dumbledore. Esto es lo que me llevará a la muerte, pero... todo por ti y Belle. Quiero conseguir un estado neutro en esta guerra para nuestra... ¿familia? No quiero que mi Belle sea utilizada... manipulada... Protégela, Alice... y permítele vivir. Es la última de mi linaje... _

_La decisión final la tomarás tú de todas formas; si quieres permanecer en el lado oscuro o en la neutralidad. Elige cómo quieres que sea el mundo para ti... y para Belle... No olvides cuál fue mi decisión y cuál fue el resultado. Sé conciente de los riesgos..._

_Tengo fe en que... lo que optes, será lo mejor._

_Cuídense,_

_Con cariño,_

**_Draco_**

Las manos de Alice temblaron, aún con la carta de Malfoy entre ellas. Sus ojos no reflejaban nada, pero unas hoscas lágrimas se habían escapado de ellos; los únicos signos reales de su consternación.

Había decidido visitar la casa de Draco tras un mes de su muerte, de la cual había sido indirectamente la causante al revelar su ubicación en Hogwarts. En la mansión ahora sólo vivía Narcissa, quien se había retirado de los servicios del Dark Lord hacía un par de años; unos meses después de la misteriosa muerte de su marido. Su Lord le había concedido su deseo de neutralidad a cambio de la lealtad de Draco –que ya de por sí estaba ingresando en los rangos menores-. Y así fue como el futuro del heredero Malfoy terminó de sellarse.

Irrespetuosamente había ingresado a la habitación del difunto donde el aire que se respiraba era intranquilo; un augurio de cambios indeseados que estaban a la expectativa. Allí, sobre el refinado mueble que residía a un costado de la habitación, había encontrado la carta dentro de un sobre firmado con su nombre. Su primer impulso fue quemarlo, sin embargo decidió leerla, sólo para satisfacer su curiosidad sobre la última voluntad del rubio; a parte de su testamento, claro está, donde le había designado todos sus bienes materiales y propiedades. Sino hubiese sido extremadamente cuidadosa con la lectura del testamento, el cretino de Malfoy hubiera revelado los verdaderos colores de Alice a Dumbledore, quien aún seguía pensando que ella era neutral.

"_¿Y cuál es esa petición, Alice?"_

"_Hacerle pagar por todo lo que hizo."_

Annabelle Helen Malfoy Kolberg había sido un desliz, un terrible desliz. Había discutido innumerables veces con Draco al respecto; como él había descrito en su carta, ella había sido educada para jamás amar y para casarse con alguien poderoso, que pudiera mantener el honor de su familia vivo. Sus ojos siempre habían estados fijos en Filldeserp... y siempre lo estarían. Lamentaba constantemente la ruptura de su relación, años atrás. Ella sólo había buscado en Malfoy diversión... un entretenimiento temporal para adaptarse a la _ausencia_. Pero el error ocurrió.

Nunca amó, ni siquiera llegó a apreciar, a Draco Malfoy, ni tampoco había estado dispuesta a tener a Annabelle. Él la había convencido de tener piedad y, sin saber porqué, cedió. Permitió incluso el apellido de la niña con tal de complacer al mortífago.

Malfoy había sido un gran padre. Prácticamente había adorado a Annabelle. No obstante, aquello no significó nada para Alice cuando a sus oídos llegó la noticia de la traición de Draco al Dark Lord. Una irracional cólera se había apoderado de ella y lo entregó en bandeja de plata, sabiendo que era lo correcto. Ella claramente le había dicho que _su_ destino, y que por lo tanto, el de su hija también, estarían junto al Dark Lord, aún cuando éste no estuviera al tanto todavía de la existencia de la pequeña.

Su hija no necesitaba un padre así.

"_Pero Alice, querida... él no te ha hecho nada... Eres tú quien deberías pagar por traición..."_

"_Pagará por deshonrarme. Por no llegar a sus expectativas, mi Lord; por fallar en una misión clave para usted. Pero sobre todo... por no llenar _mis _expectativas."_

- Estúpido. – Murmuró y estrujó la carta en su puño. – Moriste por una causa vana, Malfoy. _Jamás_ serviré a Dumbledore. Tu linaje me importa poco y nada. Ahora sólo me preocuparé por mí... y por Annabelle.

Sería fiel a Annabelle. Todo lo que haría, lo haría por ella. Por nadie más. Era lo único que podía prometerle a la memoria de un Slytherin ingenuo.

- ¿Ahora entiendes porqué los Slytherin no tienen permitido enamorarse, Draco? – Susurró a la nada, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

_Los Slytherin no saben cómo amar..._

_

* * *

__Fortaleza de la Orden Oscura_

_Sala de Entrenamiento_

_6 de septiembre de 2004_

_Horario: tres de la tarde_

Casi una semana había pasado desde la clase de Oclumancia; toda una semana en la cual Filldeserp había estado de misión en misión, y poco se había ocupado de ella, dejando sus lecciones a cargo de Lord Voldemort. Si bien había aprendido cosas muy interesantes durante su tutela, seguía sin estar cómoda en su presencia y deseaba hablar con Filldeserp sobre lo sucedido... sobre sus memorias; quería aclarar las cosas entre ellos, aunque sabía que de nada valdría porque todo seguiría oscuro. Incluso más difícil que antes.

No sabía si él había elegido todas esas misiones para eludirla o si el Dark Lord se lo había ordenado. Lo único que conocía al respecto era que las misiones cumplían una función informativa, seguramente de espionaje. Por el resto, Voldemort se había negado a darle más detalles.

Suspiró con cansancio mientras aguardaba la llegada de su instructor, intuyendo que sería nuevamente Voldemort. A penas había dormido aquella semana, entre todos los ejercicios mentales que él le había hecho practicar y las pesadillas que todas las noches imposibilitaban su descanso. Veía los rostros aterrados de sus padres, siendo asesinados por su amigo Ron, y ella sin poder hacer nada para modificarlo. Aún seguía sin poderlo creer. Por eso quería conversar con Filldeserp: quería _entender_ la Verdad ahora. Y eso sería mucho más complicado que aplicar Legeremancia en una persona inconsciente.

Su cuerpo se tensó por completo cuando el crujido de la puerta le previno sobre la presencia de alguno de los dos Dark Lords. Permitió que la sorpresa se expresara en su rostro cuando distinguió a Filldeserp. Sin embargo, su aspecto no era igual de imponente que siempre; de hecho, sino fuera porque temía un _Cruciatus_, le hubiera pedido que suspendiera la clase, sólo para darle el tiempo para descansar.

En su rostro había múltiples heridas que aún estaban cicatrizando; tenía unas ojeras enormes debajo de sus ojos, haciéndolos manifestarse espeluznantemente tristes. Estaba más pálido de lo común y su mirada parecía perdida; por el resto, seguía siendo el heredero de Voldemort, con su postura orgullosa, sus ropas elegantes y su aura poderosa. Era un contraste turbulentamente inusual.

Hermione se puso de pie e inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto. Filldeserp levantó una ceja, demasiado incrédulo ante lo que presenciaba. Posteriormente una sonrisa burlona se extendió por su rostro. Por un instante la imagen de Salazar Slytherin reapareció en la mente de la Gryffindor. Las semejanzas no pasaban de ser percibidas.

- Veo que una semana con el Lord te ha enseñado un poco de disciplina y respeto. – Remarcó Filldeserp, sentándose frente a Hermione quien había vuelto a ocupar su asiento.

La muchacha contuvo la réplica que anhelaba salir de sus labios, su orgullo Gryffindor desmoralizado. No obstante, sabía que las palabras del joven eran realidad: entre las clases de Oclumancia e historia de la magia, Voldemort también había hallado tiempo para enseñarle las bases del protocolo de la Orden Oscura. Unas dosis de _cruciatus_ y había aprendido a reaccionar automáticamente en la presencia de ambos Lords. No era una cuestión de gustos o preferencias, _debía _cumplir el protocolo.

- Excelente. El Lord me ha comentado tus avances sobre la Oclumancia. ¿Finalmente has logrado colocar obstáculos en tu mente?

No había sido tarea fácil. Hubiera preferido diez mil veces tener a Filldeserp de profesor que a Voldemort, quien no dudaba en aplicar un _cruciatus_ a cada fallo. La mayoría de las tardes había salido inconsciente de la sala de entrenamiento, ya que realmente el Dark Lord le había exigido hasta sus límites y aún más: la había obligado a superarse. Fue una semana dura e interminable. Sin embargo el doloroso entrenamiento había dado sus frutos: su mente ahora estaba muy cerca de ser inasequible.

- Correcto, mi Lord. – Respondió, asumiendo una actitud sumisa. Quizás, si daba una buena impresión...

- _¿Mi Lord?_ – Cuestionó Filldeserp. Su voz había sonado ligeramente perturbada, como si la idea de tenerla bajo sus órdenes fuera desnaturalizada. Hermione sonrió en su mente.

- Así es, _mi Lord_. El Lord ha requerido que demuestre el respeto que se merece, _mi Lord_. – Filldeserp chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado.

- Te crees muy lista¿no es cierto, Granger? – Murmuró, amenazante. – Tu respeto me deshonra si es en estas condiciones.

- ¿A qué se refiere, mi Lord?

Impulsivamente, Filldeserp se levantó de su asiento y estuvo tentado a abofetearla. Sin embargo algo lo detuvo y su mirada se colmó de odio. Hermione tuvo que admitir que, con ese aspecto, lograba ser bastante más atemorizante. Parecía un muerto vivo en busca de venganza.

No obstante, cuando él había elevado su mano para pegarle, Hermione había logrado advertir una herida profunda en el dorso de su muñeca. Por su apariencia parecía estar cicatrizando, pero era un curioso sitio para lastimarse...

- Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, Granger. – Musitó entre dientes, enfatizando su furia, y distrayéndola de sus suposiciones. – No me tienes respeto. No me consideras tu Lord. Lo finges sólo para tu conveniencia. _Eso_ es intolerable. – Hermione permaneció callada, entendiendo que seguirlo desmintiendo sólo empeoraría la situación.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, Granger? – Preguntó Filldeserp directamente.

- Quiero entender. – Contestó Hermione con sinceridad.

- ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que _no_ entiendes? – Dijo él, haciendo un gesto de exasperación con sus ojos.

- Ronald. No entiendo cómo... cómo pudo hacer lo que hizo en 1997. Él... él nunca fue una persona sádica... ni es un mortífago... los detesta con todo su alma...

Una sonrisa repleta de congoja apareció en el rostro de Filldeserp, aunque fue reemplazada de inmediato por una mueca. Sus ojos verdes vagaron por la sala por unos instantes, juzgando si responder a su pedido o dejarla en la oscuridad. Finalmente emitió un suspiro abatido y asintió, volviendo a fijar sus ojos en los de ella.

_Ese_ no era el Filldeserp que ella conocía. Era como si la cáscara que lo había envuelto todo aquel tiempo se hubiera resquebrajado y ahora estuviera desenmascarando la parte más débil del famoso asesino. Al contrario de lo que hubiera esperado, Hermione no se sintió aliviada ni alegre por el acontecimiento; más bien, se sintió angustiada. ¿Qué le había ocurrido durante aquella semana?

- ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos sobre la supervivencia en nuestra primera clase? – Dijo Filldeserp. Hermione tuvo que esforzarse en recordar pero indiscutiblemente la memoria sobrevino.

"_Seguramente en alguna misión, has tenido que asesinar mortífagos. ¿Eso es bueno o malo?"_

"_No es ni bueno... ni malo... Es... _supervivencia_."_

"_Y a la hora de sobrevivir, 'el fin justifica los medios.'"_

- Es difícil determinar cómo reaccionaríamos cuando no estamos en el escenario planteado. Podemos suponer, basados en nuestros principios y miedos, las opciones que consideraríamos... y hasta quizás arrimarnos a la auténtica decisión que tomaríamos cuando... nuestra vida corre peligro y no hay esperanzas de rescate; cuando se nos está ofreciendo una oportunidad de escapar, a cambio de un servicio.

- Sin embargo... cuando la vida propia está en riesgo, la mayoría de los seres humanos tienden a pensar en ellos mismos. No miden las consecuencias que un trato de aquellas características pueda traer. No miden, siquiera, si su vida vale el precio. No son concientes que no sólo depende de ellos mismos, sino también del resto de las personas. Porque de alguna forma u otra, siempre habrá alguien externo a nosotros mismos que será afectado por nuestras resoluciones. El mundo está sostenido por un equilibrio y por leyes irrevocables. Como dicen los muggles, la vida es un bumerang: todo lo que va, en algún momento tiene que volver. Nadie puede escapar de eso. Absolutamente _nadie_.

Filldeserp hizo una pausa en la cual Hermione notó cuánto le costaba hablar sobre el pasado. Habiendo huido de sus memorias por tantos años, ahora todas ellas acudían como una tormenta potente. Las piezas del rompecabezas se iban acomodando lentamente en la mente de Hermione y se sintió culpable; culpable por condenar a Filldeserp a revivir todo aquello que había vuelvo cenizas su mundo; sus sentimientos, su moral... todo se le fue arrebatado.

Ahora entendía porqué Filldeserp estaba desafiando a los Jueces; porqué estaba evitando de sus órdenes y buscando su _propio_ destino; construyéndolo con sus propias manos. Era su venganza a todo lo que le habían hecho vivir, a todas las decisiones que le habían hecho tomar... y a toda la traición y el dolor. Harry Potter había sido asfixiado en una solitaria agonía.

_Había tantas cosas que deseaba poder cambiar..._

- Fue un plan perfecto de Voldemort y lo admito, dejé que sucediera, como él sabía que haría. Yo conocía cuál era su propósito y creí... confié... en que fallaría. – Susurró, sus palabras teñidas de culpabilidad. – Voldemort se contactó con Weasley aquel verano, aunque Ronald no sabía que era él en ese momento. En lo personal, reconocí los efectos inmediatamente. Él estaba teniendo sueños extraños y en su mente escuchaba una voz que le advertía que el final de su vida se acercaba y que sólo podría sobrevivir si acudía a Regent's Park aquel 9 de agosto a la medianoche, sin avisarle a nadie. – Un suspiro se escapó de entre los labios de Harry. – Confié en el sentido común de Ron y en su decisión. Juzgué que esta vez, la responsabilidad no estaba sobre mis hombros... y que por _algo_ era. Dejé que las cosas siguieran su curso.

- Weasley, como típico Gryffindor, acudió al llamado. Voldemort estaba allí... – Cerró los ojos con pesar.

Hermione sintió una intrusión a sus barreras mentales y aprobó su entrada. En su mente, escuchó la voz de Voldemort y la de un Ron adolescente, que intentaba no demostrar su terror:

"_No necesariamente tienes que morir."_

"_¿Qué debo hacer en caso de querer vivir?"_

"_Eso sólo lo sabrás si es lo que eliges."_

- Ronald no midió las consecuencias ni se detuvo a pensar qué costo tendría su vida; no pensó, antes de dirigirse a Regent's Park, que todo podía ser una trampa, que quizás ése no era el momento para hacerse el héroe. Su conexión con la Orden del Fénix y su antigua amistad conmigo deberían haberlo hecho recapacitar... Sin embargo, yo estaba esperando demasiado de un Gryffindor... que sólo deseaba demostrarle al mundo que él era mejor que el Niño que Vivió.

- Solía preguntarme si eso era en lo que había consistido nuestra amistad; fama, dinero, celos... Si todo siempre había sido tan falso en nuestra relación... – Hermione se percató que Filldeserp ya no le hablaba a ella, sino que estaba nublado en sus memorias. – Si hubiera sido un buen amigo, hubiera entendido mi necesidad de madurar, de crecer en cuestiones como el conocimiento y el poder, después de la muerte de Sirius... pero nunca lo entendió. Y pasó a ser otra persona más que sólo me veía como "el Niño que Vivió" o el "elegido"... de hecho... dudo que haya habido alguien que no lo hiciera.

Hermione hubiera dado su opinión sino fuera porque las declaraciones de Filldeserp en verdad le habían pasmado. Estaba conmocionada y con un dolor de cabeza punzante, consecuencia de todas las emociones que estaban fluyendo entre ellos. Aquellas verdades, la confianza que Filldeserp estaba depositando en ella, relatándole todo aquello... iban en contra de todo lo que había visto en la Fortaleza hasta aquel momento. Le hacían recordar los grandiosos momentos que había compartido con un inocente Harry Potter; aquella persona a la que había querido y admirado como a nadie...

"_Vivir"_

Eso era lo que Ron había elegido, al mismo tiempo penando a sus padres a una muerte segura... condenando a Harry Potter a la oscuridad y sumergiéndola a ella en un mundo de mentiras. Si Ron no los hubiera traicionado... si hubiera sido leal a la amistad que alguna vez habían compartido... si hubiera pensando antes de reaccionar... cuán diferentes serían las cosas. Tal vez aquella guerra se hubiera consumado tiempo atrás... quizás Filldeserp jamás hubiera nacido... Quizás...

Un mundo de posibilidades que nunca más podrían llegar a efectuarse; destinos que ya no existían; esperanzas desperdiciadas en un pasado irremediable.

Sin embargo, aún existía un futuro restaurable; un futuro donde nuevas esperanzas podrían ser deleitadas y nuevos destinos fundidos; un futuro donde podría reparar su fatal error.

- Cuando Ronald volvió de Regent's Park, supe que lo había hecho... que nos había traicionado a todos. Supe que él era el asesino, aunque al principio tampoco quise creerlo... Cuando lo enfrenté al respecto, todas mis dudas se despejaron. Sin embargo, jamás podría acusarlo frente a la Orden. No a él, a quien había considerado mi mejor amigo... me mantuve en silencio...

- Y fue ahí donde... te acusó a ti¿verdad? – Dijo Hermione, insegura de interrumpir. Filldeserp hizo una mueca amarga. – Y yo le creí... – Murmuró, casi en un sollozo.

- Eso es la supervivencia. No le importó cómo, mientras que viviese. No le importó cómo, pero se libró de la culpabilidad y la condena. Estoy seguro que hasta se engañó a sí mismo, suprimió las memorias y se quedó con la idea de _mi_ culpabilidad. Le habrá resultado fácil escapar del pasado, con todos creyéndome el culpable...

- En ese momento decidiste unirte a Voldemort¿verdad? – Preguntó Hermione, trémula.

- Todo el sexto año había estado debatiéndome entre mi inclinación a la Oscuridad y el permanecer con mis amigos... aquellas personas que creí, me querían a _mí_ y no al Niño que Vivió. Pero ese 10 de Agosto... me demostró que ya no había nada que me uniera con el bando de Dumbledore. Todos los ideales, que alguna vez había poseído y perseguido, se desmoronaron ante mis ojos. Ya no valía la pena seguir luchando por una Causa, que a mis ojos, estaba perdida; una causa que sólo me había llevado a la tragedia y a la perdición...

- Dumbledore siempre supo quién había salido esa medianoche de los cuarteles. Al ser el Guardián del secreto de la ubicación de Grimmauld Place, tenía un perfecto control sobre las barreras; quienes salían, quienes entraban... todo estaba custodiado.

- ¿Y por qué nunca dijo nada? – Cuestionó Hermione, sin entender el razonamiento.

- Ronald Weasley: Sexto hijo de una prestigiosa familia sangre pura que siempre fue leal a la Luz, Gryffindor, sin poderes demasiado notorios... futuro auror... Dumbledore jamás quiso asociar ese perfil con el de un asesino a conveniencia. A ciencia cierta, nunca supe qué era lo que Dumbledore creía de todo el ambiente... ninguna vez me acusó en forma directa, sin embargo, sé que en séptimo curso había empezado a sospechar de mis acciones... y me vigiló mucho más que antes... algo que creía imposible. – Dijo Filldeserp, con una suave burla en su voz.

Hermione meditó sus palabras. Después de todo, Filldeserp también la había traicionado, eligiendo a Voldemort por sobre el mundo que por tantos años había luchado y querido; se había convertido en un Ron a su manera... sin embargo, nunca le echó la culpa a nadie sobre sus acciones. Nunca le mintió. Ellos mismos se mintieron, contemplando al Niño que Vivió y elevando sus esperanzas bajo su falsa, pero famosa imagen... sin ser concientes que de aquella forma, estaban cediendo su mundo.

"_Eso es lo que hace a este mundo hipócrita. Esperan muchas cosas... pero hacen pocas."_

- Espero que con esta _educativa_ charla hayas entendido la _verdad_. – Concluyó Filldeserp, levantándose de su asiento con cierta dificultad aunque intentando no demostrarlo.

- ¿Por qué accediste a contármelo? – Indagó Hermione por última vez. Él suspiró, sin mirarla a los ojos.

- Porque el Lord pensó que sería una buena idea. – Indicó.

Hermione sintió una vaga decepción ante aquellas palabras. Sin embargo, podía entender ahora la actitud derrotada y permisiva de Filldeserp. Se mordió el labio inferior entre tantos sentimientos conflictivos y asintió, igual de vencida que él.

No obstante...

- Además, porque creía que... tenías derecho a saber; derecho a entender porqué murieron tus padres... – Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaron extrañamente por un segundo y Hermione se sorprendió por la transparencia de emociones que podía contemplar allí.

Filldeserp, por ese segundo, se había abierto a ella; por un segundo pudo compartir su sufrimiento, su abandono, su furia... pudo experimentar todo lo que él había sentido aquel día de la traición de Ron que parecía ahora tan lejano. Por un segundo, pudo divisar a Harry entre tanta oscuridad.

Harry. No el Niño que Vivió ni el Elegido, ni siquiera el heredero de Voldemort... Sólo _Harry_.

Vivido ese segundo, todo volvió a la normalidad. La máscara que Filldeserp había dejado caer durante aquella sesión volvió a instalarse en su rostro y todo rastro de debilidad desapareció. Incluso la herida en su mejilla parecía menos grave con el aura que aviesamente había regresado a ceñir su figura. El orgulloso e invencible Filldeserp había retornado, dejando a Hermione cuestionándose si todo lo que había sentido y oído había sido sólo un juego de imaginación.

_Sólo sobrevive aquél que logra adaptarse al nuevo ambiente; aquél que supera las obstáculos y evoluciona; aquél que entiende que, en la naturaleza, el fin justifica los medios._

Fue Filldeserp aquél que había subsistido de todas las decisiones erróneas, los destinos forzados y las esperanzas perdidas; de entre Harry Potter, el Niño que Vivió, y Filldeserp, el heredero de Voldemort, él había sido el más apto.

_El más poderoso y fuerte. Aquél que conquistaba sus debilidades y las transformaba en sus más insólitas fortalezas._

El nuevo líder del Imperio.


	9. Capítulo 9

Buen día, gente! Cómo han estado?

Nuevamente he fallado a mi promesa, y no he podido actualizar cuando tenía pensado por una serie de bloqueos y tropezones que fui sufriendo con este capi –posiblemente entiendan porqué una vez que hayan terminado de leerlo-...

**Primera advertencia:** es un capítulo muy bouncy. ¿Qué quiere decir? Que salta _demasiado_. Tiene un clima muy distinto al acostumbrado "dark-suspenso" de los anteriores. Como bien había advertido a algunos lectores, es un trío de capítulos (capítulos 8, 9 y 10) donde no hay torturas, no hay misiones específicas... pero sí grandes conflictos internos y hasta en algunos casos, derrumbamiento. Los personajes están sufriendo estas crisis sentimentales por una razón... Y es en preparación a lo que vendrá. En el capítulo 11 volveremos a la rutina típica, quizás con algunos intervalos, pero hasta entonces...me resigno a que estaré escribiendo capítulos Light.

**Segunda advertencia:** hay introducción de muchísimos OC (Original Characters). Incluso temo que haya una saturación... pero era el capítulo ideal para empezar a avanzar sobre ellos.

**Tercera advertencia:** -más bien para luego de haber terminado de leer el capi- entenderé si muchos dejan de leer a partir de ahora; especialmente los que no estén de acuerdo por cómo se desenvolvió el capítulo (más bien, los personajes)... hay una característica del fict que venía omitiendo mencionar hasta este momento, y seré honesta: fue deliberado. Sin embargo, para dar las razones sobre ello, prefiero aguardar al siguiente capítulo donde entenderán a lo que me refiero. Siento que estoy hablando en círculos sin querer dar spoilers de lo que sucede en el capi...

**Cuarta advertencia:** me está por agarrar un ataque de nervios. Es el capítulo que más insegura he estado de publicar en _mucho_ tiempo. No obstante, he intentado reescribirlo y todo termina saliendo igual. Así que me resignaré con mi musa y sus deseos.

**Quinta advertencia: **ninguna de las 33 páginas ha sido beteada. Mi beta Nagini está colmada, y si bien le di dos semanas para ver si su situación podía reestablecerse, por el ataque de nervios ya no puedo esperar más. Así que tendrán que disculpar todo error ortográfico o de tipeo que en mi relectura no haya advertido.

En otra nota... hace un par de días he hecho una apuesta con Jandres. Una apuesta que no estoy dispuesta a perder, aún sin haber determinado aún qué es lo que estaré perdiendo. El desafío reside en tener el capítulo 10 para el 18 de abril. Un mes a partir de ahora. Es un capítulo difícil y mi tiempo libre está restringido, pero tengo musa y la aprovecharé. También me he comprado una agenda para organizar mis tiempos. Basta de ir de excusa en excusa.

El primer capítulo de Laguna Estigia en inglés **_(River Styx)_** ya ha sido publicado, y próximamente se subirá el segundo. Yay!

En cuanto a HP6, a partir de ahora LE se ha convertido en un **UA**. No tendrá en cuenta ningún suceso de ese libro. Y si en algún momento se me ocurre entablar algún paralelismo, serán meramente detalles secundarios. Y no, no he comprado el libro en protesta por la demora de la traducción y su mala calidad. -abraza la versión inglesa de HP6-

Recuerden que si quieren saber cómo anda mi vida y qué tal va el capítulo en proceso, siempre pueden visitar mi blog, cuya dirección se encuentra en mi profile.

Las respuestas a los **reviews** se encuentra en: **ar. geocities. com/ parvati(guión bajo)usagi/ rr-LE9. htm**. Aquellos que se hayan registrado en el review, supongo que ya habrán recibido la respuesta por mail...

Ahora sí... los dejo con las 33 pages que conforman el maldito capítulo 9...

Disfruten de la lectura!

_-Dedicado a Fede. Feliz cumpleaños, toto!-_

* * *

**Título:** Laguna Estigia

**Autora:** Parvati-Blossom

**Resumen:** _Reto N 7 de La Orden de las Mortífagas_. UA. Harry es el más destacado mortífago al servicio del Lord. Neville es el que se espera que venza a Voldemort y su protegido.

**Rating** PG15

**Género:** Drama/Dark/Angst... o.O Tal vez algo de acción...

**Disclaimer** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a **J.K.Rowling**, soy simplemente una admiradora del universo de Harry Potter. Sin embargo, aquellos personajes que **no** pertenecen al **Cannon**, son de **mi **propiedad. ¿Ejemplos? Alice Kolberg, Lucas de Santos... Por lo tanto, LE no es completamente tuyo¿verdad, Jo? -risas- Es un fict sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Capítulo bouncy. Con crisis emocionales y breakdowns. Muchos OC. Leves torturas mentales y físicas.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

_9 de septiembre de 2004  
_

_Siento esta emoción el pecho cada vez que contemplo sus ojos esmeraldas..._

_No sé de dónde proviene. Ni qué significa. Últimamente he estado muy frívola –consecuencia de la Oclumancia, supongo- y no estoy en busca de una tortura. He dejado de rebelarme, y hasta he permitido que me domestiquen en los protocolos... incluso he empezado a leer sobre las tradiciones de las familias puras sin rechistar. Siento que, a pesar de estar en la boca del lobo, en medio del centro de operaciones de mis antiguos enemigos... creo sentir que pertenezco aquí... Hay ocasiones en las que el pensamiento me parece iluso; inclusive falso y manipulado. Pero ayer, Filldeserp nuevamente se ausentó en la cena -¿ser un Dark Lord en verdad es tan exhaustivo?- y tuve una conversación con Voldemort respecto a todo lo que me había sucedido desde que me gradué de Hogwarts._

_Me interné en la Academia de Aurores, con la ambición de aprender todo lo posible y lo más rápido que pudiera, para así poder defender lo que tanto amaba, lo que tanto me había dado la Magia; luchar por todas las traiciones, todas las muertes, todo el dolor... quería hacerlo detener. Creo que por eso, en cierta forma, no me importaba ser un peón más, un arma de guerra más, mientras supiera que estaba aportando mi grano de arena para librar al mundo de una amenaza..._

_Una amenaza que anteriormente había sido mi mejor amigo._

_Me sentía responsable. Era una culpa que me iba comiendo desde adentro. Por eso quería hacer _algo_. Sentía la traición de Harry como un fracaso personal. Yo había sido su amiga y no había detectado las señales... no había sido capaz de conocer a Harry lo suficiente, quererlo y cuidarlo lo suficiente, como para evitar su conversión al lado oscuro._

_Sigo sin compartir su visión del mundo, sus ideales, aunque estoy empezando a entender ciertas de las inclinaciones que Filldeserp tiene... estoy empezando a entender qué hay detrás de aquella máscara de Poderoso y Respetado Mago Oscuro..._

_... era algo similar a lo que había habido detrás de la máscara del Niño Que Vivió._

_Sólo Harry; alguien perdido, abandonado en sus esperanzas, con toda moral desechada, con toda valentía arruinada; toda lealtad y amor desbaratado. _

_No puedo eludir pensar que... aún cuando las circunstancias lo obligaban a elegir a Voldemort, podría no haberlo hecho. La culpa recae en él también, no sólo en Ron. No sólo en mí. Harry fue el que eligió convertirse en esto, fue él el que traicionó... conscientemente de las consecuencias que sus acciones tendrían. Que él no haya sido el asesino de mi padre no quita la sensación de traición, aún cuando yo también lo traicioné..._

_Lo que resultó ser el trío dorado de Gryffindor... un trío de traidores, de perdedores... _

_Aún cuando quizás hubo influencia de seres superiores a nosotros... Voldemort y los Jueces... podríamos haber luchado juntos, podríamos haberlos vencido... si realmente hubiésemos querido. Si en verdad hubiésemos podido dejar nuestro orgullo detrás, abandonar la autocompasión en la cual nos sumergimos, y haber confiado en nosotros mismos; en lo que nuestra amistad siempre había defendido y en lo que desde siempre se había basado: la confianza, el perdón, el apoyo... Juntos, podríamos haber menguado la oscuridad del alma de Harry; juntos, podríamos haber sacado a Ron de su pozo de inseguridades y envidias; juntos, podríamos haber demostrado ser un poco más Gryffindor..._

_Podríamos haber vencido... y al final, sólo fuimos vencidos._

_He dejado de llamarlo Harry. Tanto de forma oral como en mi mente. No porque lo considere muerto, sino porque sé que a Filldeserp le enfurece. O le enfurecía, antes de revelarme la verdad sobre la muerte de mi padre, y la causa de la locura de mi madre..._

_Hay veces que creo que no merece llamarse Harry. Filldeserp no honra mis memorias del joven bondadoso, fiel y brioso que yo conocí. De no ser por su apariencia física, de no haber sufrido todos estos años la verdad, diría que Filldeserp y Harry Potter no son la misma persona._

_Sé que es mentira, porque aún en la oscuridad... aún después de tantos años, he vuelto a ver un pequeño destello de lo que fue. Quizás nunca será, pero... me contento con que Filldeserp no deniegue su pasado, y asuma las consecuencias. _

_Observando sus solemnes ojos esmeraldas... puedo llegar a creer en su promesa silenciosa..._

* * *

_Cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix_

_11 de septiembre de 2004_

_Horario: nueve de la noche_

El ambiente que se vivía en los Cuarteles no era nada tranquilizante. Los miembros que iban arribando intercambiaban miradas inquietas, intentando averiguar pequeños detalles sobre la información que se trataría. Curanderos, aurores, funcionarios del ministerio, espías, profesores y demás se acomodaban en sus puestos para otra reunión diaria de la Orden del Fénix.

Neville, Ginny, Luna y Ron no eran la excepción. El cuarteto se situó en su lugar, sin hacer comentario alguno. Un mes se había cumplido ya desde el secuestro de Hermione y no habían tenido noticias sobre su paradero o estado. Ningún miembro de la Orden que fuera asesinado tardaba tanto en ser anunciado, y eso sólo hacía que las sospechas y la preocupación fueran en aumento.

Los dos aurores sentían su ausencia más que nadie. No sólo en lo profesional, sino también en lo personal. Extrañaban su presencia, sus ojos serenos, su sonrisa reconfortante; sus regaños y sus puntuales réplicas; su aura esperanzadora. Durante los primeros diez días, el departamento de aurores había sido un caos. Después de todo, una de sus cabezas había sido arrebatada. El temor se había expandido entre ellos, no obstante estaban acostumbrados a superarlo; eran aurores. Habían sido entrenados para vivir en una época de guerra, en una época de muertes...

Ocho años desde que la guerra se había iniciado y no había indicios de un final pronto y feliz. Al contrario, todo iba empeorando a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Habían perdido una multitud de aliados, magos poderosos, contactos; entre todos ellos, aquél del que tanto habían esperado, su tan proclamado salvador... Harry Potter.

Aún nadie entendía qué había ido mal con el muchacho tan inocente, generoso, valiente y honrado. La típica excusa de que la ambición lo había corrompido, de que el poder se había adueñado de él, no alcanzaba a cubrir todos los huecos de incertidumbre.

Remus Lupin ingresó a la sala y tras saludar brevemente a algunos de sus compañeros, se dejó caer en uno de los asientos próximos a Neville. Aquella guerra lo estaba demoliendo, como todos podían contemplar. Su cansancio hacía de sus fuerzas débiles; no había rastro de la alegría que años atrás había vuelto a brillar en sus ojos. Había empezado a caer con la muerte de su mejor amigo, Sirius Black, y sólo había confirmado su derrota al enterarse de la traición de Harry, aquél que había considerado casi como un hijo, quizás más cercano a un sobrino.

Sin embargo, sorprendiéndolos a todos, aún seguía luchando. Aportaba lo mejor de sí, especialmente en la campaña con los hombres lobos. Si bien no era su rango oficial, cumplía funciones de auror en los ataques y se encargaba de gran parte del papeleo que ingresaba a los Cuarteles. Ocasiones como aquellas, todos se sentían orgullosos del merodeador. El único que quedaba entre ellos.

.. El único que no los había abandonado.

- Remus¿cómo has estado? – Dijo Ginny, con un tinte de preocupación en su voz.

- Muy bien, Ginny, gracias. ¿Ustedes? – Se podía ver claramente en sus gestos la mentira que acababa de proclamar, sin embargo el cuarteto decidió obviarlo.

- Aquí... sobreviviendo. – Contestó Ron, encogiéndose de hombros en una falsa indicación de indiferencia.

- Hemos escuchado que has conseguido recuperar algunas alianzas con los hombres lobos. – Dijo Neville, interesado en el tema. Remus embozó una sonrisa leve y asintió.

- Así es. Al principio estuvieron muy reticentes... la última alianza de hace cuatro años no terminó beneficiándolos... no obstante, los clanes que desean un poco de paz accedieron. Obviamente, la mayoría del resto permanecieron del lado de Voldemort. Otros, aunque escasos, anunciaron su neutralidad.

- Sólo están tratando de ganar tiempo¿verdad? – Murmuró Ginny.

- Efectivamente. Bien sabemos que no existe la neutralidad en esta guerra... Voldemort les hará elegir cuando crea conveniente un poco de acción. – Un suspiro resignado se escapó entre los labios de Lupin.

Un tenso silencio se formó entre ellos. Dedicaron el tiempo para inspeccionar la sala, buscando algún rostro conocido o nuevo. Cuando no quedó otra opción más que quebrar el ambiente, Remus se mordió el labio inferior antes de soltar una pregunta nerviosa.

- ¿Alguna noticia de Hermione?

En cuanto terminó de realizar la pregunta, se arrepintió de haber tenido la osadía de formularla. El cambio en los jóvenes fue evidente. Tanto Ginny como Neville bajaron la mirada, éste último apretando muy fuerte los puños en un gesto claro de impotencia. Luna emitió una triste sonrisa, permaneciendo en su inusual silencio, mientras que Ron simplemente hizo el mismo gesto que Neville y cerró los ojos, inspirando furia por cada centímetro de su piel.

- No, no hay noticias. – Fue Ginny la que halló la fuerza para responder. – Sin embargo, las búsquedas no van a cesar... no mientras haya esperanza. – Su voz se quebró en la última palabra. Remus asintió lentamente.

- En el último mes, si bien ha habido ataques a familias partidarias de Dumbledore... no hubo ninguno masivo... y el silencio agobia. – Dijo Remus, su voz ronca. – A simple vista, no están siguiendo ningún patrón de ataque...

- Mas nosotros sabemos mejor. – Concluyó Neville. – Aunque no tengamos fuentes directas sobre sus planes, sí tenemos algunos detalles... es cuestión de unir el rompecabezas...

- Pero cómo... – Suspiró Remus.

En ese momento, tres hombres desconocidos entraron a la sala seguidos de un solemne Dumbledore. Instantáneamente todas las conversaciones se detuvieron y todos los ojos se fijaron en los recién llegados, a quienes el director de Hogwarts enseñó sus asientos con una cordial sonrisa.

Uno de ellos hizo sentir una extraña sensación de familiaridad en Neville. No supo de dónde, pero sabía que lo conocía. Recordaba esos rasgos, esos ojos... sin embargo, algo debería ser diferente para que no pudiera ubicarlo en sus memorias.

Dumbledore se ubicó en su asiento, al frente de la reunión.

- Bienvenidos, amigos míos.

Los primeros veinticinco minutos los espías hicieron sus reportes. Ninguno de ellos traía consigo datos novedosos o demasiado útiles, pero sus sacrificios no eran menores y por eso todos les dedicaron su atención y fueron anotando aquella información que pudiera servirles a sus investigaciones.

Neville era el único que de reojo observaba a los tres desconocidos, quienes con una máscara de frialdad contemplaban la sala, siguiendo los eventos que sucedían en ella. De vez en cuando, se inclinaban y murmuraban entre ellos en un absoluto secretismo que no fue cuestionado.

Una vez cumplidos los reportes de los espías, Dumbledore volvió a ponerse de pie y una sonrisa risueña adornó su veterano rostro.

- Tengo excelentes noticias que darles. Como sabrán, España, tras los últimos atentados que su gobierno ha sufrido, ha expresado su neutralidad. – Murmullos decepcionados y derrotados recorrieron la sala en tono lúgubre. – Sin embargo, tres aurores han viajado exclusivamente a Inglaterra para unirse a nosotros, no satisfechos con la respuesta de su ministerio. Son los representantes de una Orden Revolucionaria en España, con características muy similares a nuestra Orden del Fénix.

No hubo par de ojos que no estuviera situado en los tres españoles. Todos sorprendidos por su decisión, y aliviados. Desde hacía tiempo habían perdido toda fe de que España volviera a aliarse con ellos, sobre todo con las amenazas constantes de Voldemort a su país. No obstante, ahí estaba el trío, construyendo una esperanza perdida.

La Orden venía sufriendo varios quebrantos de alianzas. Estados Unidos había optado secretamente por la Orden Tenebrosa, al igual que algunos países del este de Europa. No obstante la mayoría de ellos permanecía neutral, en la espantosa expectativa de una definición estimativa del vencedor. Surgían entonces diferentes grupos, fundamentalmente de jóvenes, que deseaban cambiar este hecho y aportar su soporte al Bando de la Luz. Eran alianzas pequeñas pero que ayudaban a la hora de contar las cifras de aurores y curanderos para las defensas de un ataque.

- Lucas de Santos, Francisco García y Javier Martínez son renombrados aurores del Ministerio de la Magia español...

_Lucas de Santos. _

Cómo olvidar a un hombre como aquél. De unos 28 años, era alto y fornido, con una piel tenuemente morena y un porte orgulloso e imponente. Sin embargo eso eran sólo apariencias. El aura de Lucas siempre había delatado su jovialidad y su generosidad, aunque no todos pudiesen percibirlo; sólo aquellos que se ganaran su confianza y respeto. Sus ojos negros parecían estar forjados en un acero inoxidable, siempre determinados y anunciando peligro.

Neville lo había conocido hacía tres años, en una misión que había tenido que desempeñar en España a pedido del ministerio. Lucas había sido el encargado de acompañarlo, ya en aquel entonces siendo un mago reconocido entre los suyos y en ascenso de rango. El Gryffindor había permanecido dos semanas en el país y había llegado a formar una interesante amistad con el español que tuvo que ser interrumpida por otra misión y la guerra.

Podía vislumbrar las diferencias. Mientras que aquél Lucas no ocultaba sus emociones y siempre tenía una sonrisa bondadosa en el rostro, éste era todo lo contrario. La frialdad de su mirada, en su profundidad, demostraba un dolor intenso y una soledad que alguien tan popular como él, tan querido y respetado, no debería sentir. Neville incluso sabía que se había casado a los pocos meses de su visita a España y que habían tenido una hija.

¿Qué había pasado para que aquella persona tan fuerte, tan divertida y sincera, hubiera sucumbido a la tristeza y a la indiferencia?

Uno de los acompañantes de Lucas se puso de pie, asintiendo formalmente en dirección a Dumbledore, pidiendo la palabra. El profesor cedió, retomando su asiento y contemplando la situación con ojos benignos. El auror suspiró con cierto desaliento, pero una suave sonrisa pudo hacerse paso en su rostro.

- Yo soy Javier Martínez. – Se presentó ante las miradas interrogantes. – A mi derecha se encuentra Lucas de Santos –quien asintió levemente, al parecer perdido en sus pensamientos– y a su lado, Francisco García. – Él sonrió, aunque su alegría no se vio reflejada en sus ojos.

Los tres cargaban con un gran peso, razonó Neville. En sus ojos había la misma huella de desolación que en todos aquellos que habían presenciado y vivido el peor aspecto de la guerra. No eran jóvenes que no supieran los riesgos que estaban corriendo: eran adultos que lo habían perdido todo y querían luchar para que nadie más tuviera que vivirlo; querían defender a los inocentes en honor a quienes no habían podido salvar; eran personas en busca de venganza, en busca de la culminación de aquella era sangrienta y punzante; de aquella sucesión de muertes sin sentido.

- Antes que nada, debemos hacer una aclaración. – Dijo Martínez en un tono mortalmente serio. – No estamos aquí para ayudarlos. No seremos miembros de esta Orden... sólo aliados. Cooperaremos, sí, pero no seremos peones de guerra. Estamos aquí para saldar cuentas personales, al igual que defender inocentes. Nos uniremos a su ministerio por una cuestión de que queremos que nuestro título sirva de algo. En España ya no sirve. Toda relación con Inglaterra se ha cortado.

- ¿Por qué, entonces, quieren ayudarnos? – Preguntó Ron, entrecerrando los ojos, suspicaz. – Esta no es su guerra.

Varios miembros de la Orden voltearon sus ojos hacia él, la mayoría con gestos desaprobatorios y resignación, advirtiéndole que había cometido un error al cuestionar la lealtad de un nuevo aliado, que podría llegar a ser muy valioso. Debería haberlo sabido, siendo un estratega de guerra. No obstante, no retiró la pregunta. Su orgullo estaba antes que eso.

Javier tomó aire, indagando por las palabras adecuadas y la paciencia, e iba a contestarle cuando Lucas se puso de pie y le indicó que se sentara. Javier dudó, cuestionando a su amigo con la mirada, su preocupación latente, pero una sonrisa le aseguró que todo estaría bien.

Ninguno de los presentes obvió el intercambio.

- Esta no era nuestra guerra hasta cinco años atrás, cuando el ministerio inglés comenzó a pedir refuerzos en el extranjero. Una vez que aceptamos, _su_ guerra se convirtió en nuestra también. _Su_ pesadilla se volvió nuestra también, pudiendo nosotros haber elegido la paz. – Remarcó De Santos. – Lord Voldemort nos aseguró la paz si permanecíamos neutrales. Pero nuestro juramento a la magia, nuestro honor, nos incitó a defender a los inocentes. No podemos negarle la ayuda a aquél que lo necesita.

- A partir de ahí empezaron los atentados contra nuestro país también. No tan intensos como aquí, pero la guerra se estaba expandiendo. El punto quiebre fue cuando hace un año, los mortífagos ingresaron a nuestro ministerio... fue una masacre. – Su voz, que hasta aquel momento no había demostrado nada más que indiferencia, tembló por un instante. – A principios de mayo, el ministerio tuvo otro contacto con Voldemort... esta vez, a través de Filldeserp quien personalmente acudió a una reunión formal a la que nuestro ministro accedió. Desde entonces, España vive en un utópico estado de paz.

- No obstante, nosotros no somos como nuestro ministro. Una vez dentro, ya no puedes salir. Hicimos una alianza, y no la quebraremos. Pero más que eso... hicimos una promesa a _nuestros_ difuntos de que no permitiríamos que la guerra continuara expandiéndose...

- Muchos países siguieron el ejemplo de España; ha llegado a nuestros oídos que todos ellos fueron contactados por Filldeserp... – Interrumpió Francisco García. – Voldemort poco a poco se está adueñando de Europa, y tiene una alianza formal e indestructible con Estados Unidos. Su influencia es cada vez mayor y mortífagos de todas partes del mundo están surgiendo. Cuenta con el soporte de familias muy poderosas... un soporte que le permite movilizarse sin ser detectado e ir agigantando sus alianzas...

- Mencionaron que Filldeserp se encarga de esto... – Intervino Ginny.

- Correcto. Políticamente Filldeserp es mucho más influyente, por su status monetario y su carisma.

- ¿Su carisma? – Cuestionó Fred Weasley. Lucas sonrió fríamente.

- Estuve presente en la reunión que tuvo con el ministro español, ya que fui su custodia personal. Ustedes pueden conocerlo en el campo de batalla, pero no lo han visto fuera de allí. En cambio, sí se mueve socialmente en el extranjero, donde no es verdaderamente perseguido. Su aura de poder, su astucia, su habilidad para hacerte titubear, cómo reconoce los miedos de la persona... cómo los manipula para su propio beneficio... Nuestro ministro es un mago de gran habilidad, alguien que fue bien elegido para el puesto... y que estaba seguro de que la alianza con ustedes era lo correcto... y terminó consintiendo a la neutralidad entre lágrimas, convencido de que eso era lo mejor para su pueblo. Filldeserp dobló tanto sus ideales... de una forma tan cruel, sin embargo... formal y sutil. Casi parecía como si en verdad nos estuviera dando una oportunidad de elegir... – Expuso De Santos con una sonrisa sarcástica. Sus ojos estaban teñidos de amargura. - Tiene un carisma que te impulsa a seguirlo, a creer ciegamente en lo que dice. Te impulsa a creer en sus promesas, en sus palabras de mejoría, de paz... de un cambio necesario. Te convence de que sus métodos son los mejores, y llegas a admirarlo... – Suspiró, deteniendo sus pensamientos. Con una mueca en su joven pero sufrido rostro, continuó.

- Desde el punto de vista personal y social, no hay nada que admirar. Es un monstruo. Si no te unes a él, tu destino está sellado. Sus torturas son ingeniosas, y los mortífagos divulgan que tiene una retorcida creatividad sobre todo cuando se encarga de los traidores. Lo mismo con sus enemigos. No obstante, políticamente... de no haberse tornado en el heredero del Dark Lord, hubiera sido interesante ver su ascensión. Hubiera llegado a lograr grandes objetivos para la Comunidad Mágica. Su determinación, su indetectable persuasión... no le teme a las _Leyes_. Su aura de poder es adictiva, es increíble como influencia... cómo te comanda a seguirlo. Las familias poderosas no oscilarán en hacerlo. Además... No espera que sus aliados sean sirvientes. – Observó seriamente los rostros shockeados de los presentes. – Al contrario de Voldemort, está dispuesto a hacer tratos igualitarios, con beneficios para ambas partes. Asegura que cada momento de lealtad será recompensado... y no con el típico método del _cruciatus_ de Voldemort.

- ¿Es posible que Voldemort y Filldeserp ya no tengan las mismas intenciones¿Qué estemos lidiando con dos Dark Lords rivales, y no hermanados? – Indagó Neville, aunque por la expresión de su rostro, ya sabía la respuesta.

- No. La asociación entre ellos es imposible de desintegrar. Trabajan conjuntamente, aunque el que dirige ante todo es Voldemort. Que Filldeserp maneje las alianzas de otra forma sólo indica que Voldemort confía en él lo suficiente como para permitirle tomar las decisiones por su cuenta. Aún en lo que refiere a _su_ guerra. Inclusive puede ser que Filldeserp esté influenciando al Dark Lord a cambiar algunas de sus técnicas... demostrándole otras aún más efectivas. – Contestó Javier.

La palidez de los rostros de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix era imposible de ignorar, todos ellos pensando lo mismo que vociferó Neville segundos después.

- ¿Cómo podemos vencer a alguien que no sólo es mágicamente poderoso, sino también política y económicamente?

¿Cómo podían derrotar a alguien que era, en palabras concretas, _invencible_?

_Desesperación._

- Continúa siendo humano. – Expuso Lucas, su voz suave y gentil. – No es indestructible. Debe tener alguna debilidad que podamos explotar en el campo de batalla... o fuera del mismo, implícitamente. Mientras tanto, hay que entrenarse para tal enfrentamiento. El bando de la luz, en este momento, está en absoluta desventaja. Pero... las cosas pueden cambiar. _Deben_ cambiar, y para eso _nosotros_ debemos conducirle al cambio.

- Habrá que implementar nuevas estrategias e intentar predecir sus movimientos. – Prosiguió Francisco. – Tienen que tener un esquema detrás. No hay nada que hagan al azar...

- Y también habrá que desbaratar cualquier posibilidad de traición dentro de la Orden. Es vital que podamos confiar entre nosotros... de lo contrario, la disgregación será nuestra mayor debilidad.

_La verídica revolución arranca con los jóvenes..._

Dumbledore sonrió. El futuro ya no parecía ser tan desesperanzado. Aún cuando fuera de aquella sala, el mundo seguía su curso y nada proporcionaba tal expectativa, sospechaba que aquello sería el comienzo de algo grandioso. Aquellos tres españoles habían traído a su mente memorias de aquel trío dorado de Gryffindor, con aquel espíritu valiente y sacrificador; brindándose mutuo apoyo, superando los obstáculos, permaneciendo firmes a sus convicciones...

Por un segundo su visión se tiñó de aflicción y culpa, y la imagen de un Harry Potter en plena adolescencia surgió entre sus memorias. Sin embargo pronto fueron reprimidas, dejando al director de Hogwarts con un sabor amargo.

La historia no tenía porqué repetirse.

* * *

_Fortaleza de la Orden Oscura_

_12 de septiembre de 2004_

_Horario: tres y cuarto de la tarde_

Una semana había pasado ya desde que Hermione había solicitado la verdad sobre la muerte de sus padres, y se le había sido otorgada. Pocas cosas habían cambiado en la fortaleza desde entonces, sin embargo pequeños detalles no pasaban de ser inadvertidos a los ojos de la Gryffindor.

Durante las variadas lecciones de Oclumancia y Legeremancia que había tenido, nunca volvió Filldeserp a abrirse con ella. La máscara seguía puesta en su lugar y sus ademanes seguían siendo los mismos, pero había algo distinto en su mirada, en la expresión de su voz. Una suavidad que antes Hermione no había comprendido o que en verdad no había estado ahí; sus ojos ya no eran tan fríos cuando se fijaban en ella y su relación ya no era tan aprensiva. Un pacto silencioso de honestidad se había firmado entre ellos.

Prosiguiendo con los planes que cuidadosamente Filldeserp y Voldemort sin duda alguna tendrían dispuestos para ella, aquel domingo sería su primera clase elemental. No iba a negar que la venía ansiando demasiado desde su explosión en el Comedor cuando se le había ordenado acompañar a Filldeserp a la cruel misión de asesinar a Draco Malfoy.

Cuando pensaba sobre ello, le daba la sensación de que estuviese hablando de un pasado demasiado lejano, o que realmente ella no había vivido. Memorias ajenas hasta quizás pesadillas maniobradas por la creatividad de su mente. No obstante, como digna Gryffindor, jamás se atrevería a negar su pasado. Mucho menos bajar su mentón en el presente.

- Ser un elemental... es un talento inusual. – Empezó Filldeserp, situado cómodamente en su asiento frente a ella, sabiendo que retenía toda su atención. – Somos escasos, no sólo en Inglaterra, sino en el mundo. Cada generación de magos no suele dar más de tres elementales, y con suerte. Esto es una clara indicación de la invulnerabilidad a la magia que el ser humano está empezando a experimentar. – Expuso con calma.

- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con... _invulnerabilidad a la magia_? – Preguntó Hermione, teniendo una leve idea del significado del término pero queriendo confirmar su teoría.

Había leído aquel término muchas veces en libros de historia, sobre todo los que Filldeserp le concedía para que estudiase de manera particular. En algunas ocasiones él pondría a prueba su promesa de leerlos en una conversación casual donde generalmente abordaban políticas de guerra de siglos anteriores y, en ocasiones especiales, actuales.

Era increíble la perspicuidad con la que Filldeserp medía sus ideologías y teorías, y las presentaba con absoluto profesionalismo, incitándola a pensar cada una de sus palabras y ofrecer argumentos para invalidarlo o aprobarlo. Incluso contradecía la simpleza de sus palabras con las ideas ambiguas con las cuales hacía caer a Hermione. No obstante también había momentos en los que la muchacha hacía confundir al joven, por limitados que fueran, y estaba aprendiendo a disfrutar esas conversaciones. Le satisfacía lograr marcar un error en el esquema de Filldeserp, notar su sorpresa y su admiración en los casi invisibles gestos de su rostro.

Era un desafío; un desafío que le regocijaba luchar, aún cuando en variadas ocasiones había terminado perdiéndolo en su totalidad. Había encontrado la forma más idónea de entender la historia, las costumbres de las familias mágicas, qué papel podía cumplir ella en aquel mundo y sus influencias en la actualidad. Había armado muchas conexiones que jamás hubiera podido sin algún punto de vista retorcido por parte de Filldeserp, y en verdad apreciaba la sensación de que finalmente le estaban enseñando a _pensar_, más que en obedecer o creer.

- Las familias puras, desde siempre, creyeron que la dilución de la _pureza_ de su sangre aplacaría sus niveles mágicos y con el paso del tiempo sus herederos irían perdiendo su sensibilidad mágica hasta un punto de que ya no seríamos más receptores de ella. Básicamente, volveríamos a ser muggles. – Hermione asintió, habiendo hecho cursos variados sobre Teología Mágica en la Academia de Aurores donde tales temas solían ser comentados. – Sin embargo, estaban equivocados. Era el proceso inverso. Cuanto más _pura_ es la sangre, menos nivel mágico tendrán. Los genes mágicos necesitan de genes no-mágicos para adaptarse, para seguir progresando y mejorando su fluidez. Es así como la historia demuestra que nosotros, los sangre mestiza, siempre hemos sido los más propensos a niveles mágicos altos. La magia en nosotros encuentra un equilibrio. _Demasiada_ pureza es perjudicial al igual que _poca_ pureza... ambos terminarán simplemente logrando la extinción de nuestra conexión con la magia.

- Entonces... con invulnerabilidad mágica... te estás refiriendo a que la magia ya no fluye entre nosotros como antes¿verdad? – Filldeserp sonrió con cierto nivel de bufonada.

- No. Entre nosotros, sigue existiendo la misma sensibilidad. Por algo somos elementales. No obstante, son los magos comunes los que se deben preocupar.

- ¿Qué significa en verdad ser un _elemental_? – Cuestionó, sintiéndose perdida entre la magnitud que aquellas palabras podrían tener.

- Me estaba preguntando cuándo indagarías sobre ello... – Sonrió él con un tinte burlón, pero no realmente ofensivo. – Es difícil definir qué somos. Supongo que estás familiarizada con el concepto de elementos¿verdad? – Hermione asintió, aunque algo dubitativa, por lo cual Filldeserp suspiró. – Un elemento es una fuerza de la naturaleza. Agua. Fuego. Tierra. Viento... esos cuatro son los principales, pero también podrás encontrar Trueno, Vegetación... La magia, como sabrás, está ampliamente conectada con la naturaleza. Por eso es que en situaciones normales podemos convocar fuego con un _Incendio_, por ejemplo. Sin embargo, los elementales podemos hacer algo mucho más allá que eso.

- Nuestra conexión con la naturaleza, especialmente con nuestro elemento, está acentuada por nuestra magia. Nos permite controlar y dirigir nuestro elemento, y recurrir a él aún cuando estemos lejos de sus fuentes.

- ¿Fuentes?

- Exacto. De ser un elemental de agua, puedes conjurarla en medio de un desierto. No es necesario que estés cerca de un lago¿entiendes? – Tras un asentimiento de parte de Hermione, Filldeserp prosiguió: - Sin embargo... nuestro control sobre el mismo... está sumamente relacionado con nuestras emociones. Como sabrás, la magia también lo está...

- Magia es Voluntad. – Recitó Hermione, pensativa.

Era una interesante teoría en la cual la aurora había optado por creer cuando terminó su curso de Teoría sobre la Magia. Quizás no era la mejor, ya que no había hechos concretos que testificaran su refrendo, pero sí había una sensación, una esperanza, que la estimulaba a creer en ella.

"_Los únicos límites que tiene la magia son los que tú le colocas"_, había dicho su profesor en la universidad. "_Las limitaciones humanas. Miedo. Odio. Asco. Incluso amor. Son barreras que vamos colocando sobre nosotros, la mayoría del tiempo inconscientemente, y que nos impiden hacer uso completo de nuestras habilidades mágicas." _En ese momento había hecho una pausa para enfatizar. "_Si en verdad queremos, si en verdad es lo que necesitamos, si es en lo que creemos... podremos hacerlo. No hay nada que nos lo imposibilite, salvo nuestra propia voluntad. Nuestra magia tiene que ser una _auténtica _voluntad."_

Era quizás ahí el fallo que la mayoría de los magos hallaban a la teoría. Auténtica voluntad. Eran algo más que dos sencillas palabras; el significado detrás de ellas era contundente, y llegaba a superar el sentido humano.

"_¿Cuándo sabes lo que en efecto quieres¿Cómo sabes lo que en verdad necesitas¿Cuándo sabes que no estás siendo influenciado por un impulso, por un deseo... por un capricho¿Cuándo sabes que no hay alguien que te está manipulando para que creas que eso es lo que quieres, nadie que te esté obligando a creer...?"_

"_Cuando hallen respuesta a esas preguntas, cuando la magia fluya por ustedes sin restricciones, sin deberes, sin caprichos, cuando ustedes _sean _la magia, podrán honrar el título de Mago o Bruja. Podrán cargar con las responsabilidades y privilegios que conlleva, podrán decir que son meritorios portadores. Hasta entonces, la existencia de la magia en su cuerpo se resume a la búsqueda de esa voluntad, de esa pureza en el alma..."_

Las palabras fueron demasiado pomposas, su discurso demasiado entusiasta, para que los descendientes de familias de sangre pura las tuvieran en cuenta. Ellos ya se creían dignos de tal título.

No obstante, Hermione había sabido ver a través de la típica arrogancia de su especie y había guardado aquellas palabras en su mente, en un lugar que estaba segura impediría que fueran olvidadas.

- Algo así. No es control lo que ejercemos. En realidad, somos nosotros los que dependemos de la magia o del elemento en cuestión. Sin embargo, podemos cooperar. Cuando realizas tu primer hechizo concientemente, sellas un pacto con tu magia, que consiste en el no-abuso de tus poderes, respeto, estimación, cuidado y en un entrenamiento adecuado, puesto en palabras simples. Por supuesto, no sólo implica esto, pero...

- ¿Qué sucede si el pacto es quebrado? – Cuestionó la ex-Gryffindor, repleta de curiosidad. Filldeserp la contempló por unos momentos, tentado a dejarla en ascuas, pero prefiriendo acallar su curiosidad.

- La magia no permanece en un portador que no es valedero de su palabra. Preferentemente, lo privará de todo derecho mágico.

- Jamás he oído hablar sobre ello. – Filldeserp rió soberbiamente ante su comentario.

- Claro que no. Hace más de tres siglos que la magia no amputa a un mago.

- ¿Qué?

- Supongo que creías que la magia no toleraría personas como _yo_¿verdad? O como Lord Voldemort... no estamos en tu concepto de "respeto, estimación y cuidado." – Dijo con frialdad. – Sin embargo, a la magia poco le importa la finalidad que le demos mientras cuidemos de ella. De hecho – sonrió con un extraño cariño – la magia me tiene un gran aprecio.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible? – Cuestionó Hermione, escéptica y ligeramente aterrorizada.

- Desde que supe sobre ellas, siempre he defendido las tradiciones de la historia de la magia. Una de nuestras ideologías, de hecho, es hacer renacer las viejas costumbres de la comunidad mágica, que no sólo estaban relacionadas con un protocolo y un estilo de vida determinado, sino también con nuestra relación con la magia.

Ante aquellas palabras, Hermione sintió una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, como si la sangre que circulaba por sus venas se movilizara más rápido, como si su corazón se hubiese oprimido ante tales expectativas. Cerró los ojos y rebuscó por calma en su mente. Se dio cuenta que ese era un empuje instintivo de su magia. _Anhelaba_ renacer. Y las palabras de Filldeserp sólo habían servido para recordarle su deseo.

- Volviendo a los elementos... – Dijo él, al parecer sin notar la reacción de la magia de su protegida. – También con ellos haces un juramento. Sin embargo, al contrario del pacto con la magia, no se realiza en tu primera convocación consciente, sino cuando tu entrenamiento ha concluido, y entiendes el significado y la responsabilidad que conlleva ser un elemental. Manejar la naturaleza no es un juego de niños, y hay que ser concientes de los daños que uno puede ocasionar al universo con tales descuidos.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva el entrenamiento?

- Depende del elemento y del elemental. – Contestó Filldeserp con solemnidad. – Generalmente los elementales de fuego son quienes tienen los entrenamientos más largos y rigurosos, ya que el fuego es el elemento más volátil y peligroso. No obstante, tú eres una elemental de viento... y ya practicas con normalidad la Oclumancia y Legeremancia, lo que alivianará el entrenamiento...

- ¿Qué tiene que ver la Oclumancia y la Legeremancia con los elementos? – Preguntó perpleja. Filldeserp sonrió astutamente, y se inclinó en su asiento, haciendo que sus rostros quedaran a centímetros de distancia.

- ¿Acaso creías que sólo te enseñábamos las artes de la mente para que pudieras defenderte¿Ser menos impulsiva? Hubiera creído que sospechabas que había algo detrás de todo aquello... ¿para qué te daríamos armas que luego podrías usar en nuestra contra, aún cuando mi misión es instruirte? – Dijo él con una voz apacible que envió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de Hermione. Rió con despego. – No. Como ya te he mencionado, los elementos están relacionados con las emociones... con las memorias. Para poderlos controlar en una forma básica tienes que lograr dirigir _tus_ memorias, _tus_ emociones.

- ¿Sólo con Oclumancia y Legeremancia?

- No, claro que no. Por algo el entrenamiento del elemento fuego es extenso, Granger. Si fuera sólo artes de la mente, lo hubiera controlado al segundo día...

- ¿Cuándo descubriste que eras un elemental de fuego?

- Unas semanas después de mi iniciación oficial como Filldeserp en el Círculo de las Sombras. Acababa de descubrir a un traidor... y la furia me superó. – Sus ojos verdes brillaron maniáticamente por un instante. – Cabe decir que descargué todo lo que tenía sobre el traidor... de la mayoría de su cuerpo sólo quedaron cenizas... y las partes que "sobrevivieron"... – Embozó una sonrisa malévola. – Me encargué personalmente de hacérselas llegar a Dumbledore.

Hermione sintió como el color desaparecía de su rostro. Recordaba aquello perfectamente. Habían estado en una reunión de la elite de la Orden cuando, de repente, sobre la mesa habían caído los trozos de un cuerpo. El olor a quemado y de la sangre seca habían sido nauseabundos. Había sido la primera noticia que tenían de Filldeserp desde el ataque a Hogwarts... y constaba de un mensaje directo y desafiante.

"_Cuida de tus mascotas, Dumbledore. Las perseguiré y eliminaré una por una…"_

- Snape... – Murmuró ella con la vívida imagen en su mente.

- Así es. – Hubo una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro antes de que la máscara de impasibilidad volviera a colocarse. – No estaba en nuestros planes matarlo... y el Lord no estuvo muy contento con la situación, pero entendió que no era realmente mi culpa... – Suspiró frente a la cara de confusión de su protegida. – Verás... cuando un elemental descubre sus poderes por primera vez, generalmente lo hace en una sobrecarga de emociones que hacen que el elemento pierda el control. De no haber otro elemental cerca para retenerlo, es muy probable que el elemento termine por destruir a su portador. Resultó ser una suerte que Snape estuviera allí, y pudiera descargar todo el descontrol sobre él.

Hermione se había quedado sin palabras. Si bien a penas recordaba su primera experiencia con su elemento, los fugadazos de imágenes y sensaciones que tenía al respecto eran verídicas. Entendía en parte lo que realmente significaba. El poder que había circulado por ella, de forma transgresora, la había hecho sentir terriblemente impotente. No había podido hacer nada para detenerlo. De no haber estado Filldeserp presente...

- Posteriormente emprendí el entrenamiento con otra elemental. Ambos éramos bastante inexpertos, así que fuimos aprendiendo mientras avanzábamos. Viajamos mucho y tuvimos que gastar mucho tiempo con cursos de meditación y canalización... sobre todo en los países orientales que son los que se especializan en nuestra área.

- Seis meses de entrenamiento para que finalmente pudiera controlar mi elemento de manera perfecta... y en su máximo potencial.

Para demostrar sus palabras, Filldeserp extendió su mano derecha, con la palma hacia arriba, y de ella surgió una llama de fuego azul; el fuego mágico más poderoso. Permaneció así varios minutos, jugando con la llama y dominándola de forma completa. Mientras admiraba el espectáculo, Hermione notó como una suave sonrisa de afecto había ocupado el rostro carente de emoción de Filldeserp.

El elemento era una parte de su alma. Seguramente la sensación que debía de invadirle cuando lo utilizaba debería ser impresionante, razonó Hermione, y fue entonces cuando una tremenda ansiedad le desbordó. Ella también quería entender y dominar su elemento, quería sentirlo como una parte de sí, tal y como sentía su magia.

Un silencio repleto de tranquilidad se estacionó sobre ellos mientras Filldeserp saboreaba los restos del poder de su elemento y Hermione evaluaba la situación. Las esmeraldas del heredero de Voldemort resplandecían como ella nunca antes las había visto concebirlo; por un instante pudo percibir toda la emoción que corría por él. La satisfacción, el poder, el afecto por su magia y el respeto que le tenía, pero más que nada... lo que brillaba en las profundidades de su alma era _vida_. La magia lo hacía sentir vivo, y Hermione supo comprender la sensación.

- La elemental con la cual entrenaste... ¿cuál era su elemento? – Indagó por simple curiosidad. Divisó un brusco cambio en el centelleo de sus ojos; nuevamente la oscuridad se había instalado sobre ellos.

- Agua. Éramos totalmente incompatibles. – Rió Filldeserp entre dientes. – Aunque en personalidad no diferíamos tanto...

- ¿Incompatibles?

- Exacto. Hay elementos que son opuestos… y sus portadores tienen prohibido relacionarse demasiado, simplemente por el choque de fuerzas que se establece. – Explicó. Luego se puso de pie, cerrando aquel tema de discusión, y le indicó a Hermione que siguiera su ejemplo. – Ahora empezamos con la primera fase de tu entrenamiento.

Con una escueta inclinación de su cabeza, le indicó que se dirigiese al centro de la sala. Obedeció el comando, guardando cuidadosamente el ansia que sentía en sus barreras mentales y despejando su mente de cualquier emoción que pudiera resultar negativa para el primer experimento con su elemento.

Hizo una nota mental de averiguar más información sobre elementos, en lo posible. Odiaba la incertidumbre, el no saber qué iba a suceder... qué era lo que reinaba en su cuerpo paralelamente con su esencia.

- El elemento aire o viento, como prefieras llamarlo, tiene de forma predeterminada ciertas características que sus portadores comparten. Intelecto, energía, esfuerzo; sociabilidad; fidelidad; derroche, frivolidad; expresión de la voluntad mágica. Obviamente, no tienes porqué contar con todas estas características...

- Es naturalmente asociado a la dirección este, lo cual significa que también cuenta con características como la aclaración, la iluminación, la mística y la eternidad.

- En los rituales, por tu condición de elemental de viento, tienes ciertos instrumentos que suelen ser los más usados en tu participación; la varita, todas las armas forjadas en fuego (aunque la espada y el athamé son las más habituales), la pluma...

- Y eres propensa al Plano Astral.

- ¿El plano astral? – Preguntó Hermione, totalmente sorprendida.

- Así es. – Dijo Filldeserp, asintiendo con una leve sonrisa ante la admiración de la muchacha. – El plano espiritual e invisible que corre paralelo al nuestro y lo interpenetra... donde la magia se halla en su máximo esplendor...

- Podría decirse que es un punto medio entre nuestro plano y el Mundo de los Muertos¿verdad? – Indujo Hermione.

- Correcto. Es el lugar donde se realizan los intercambios de almas y que nos permite comunicarnos con el mundo de los muertos...

- Por eso... por eso recurriste a mí en el ritual... – Murmuró ella. Slytherin ya se lo había dicho, pero era muy distinto a escuchar las palabras con una explicación directa y considerada.

"_Utilizó tu cuerpo como recipiente, así que... un intercambio de almas se originó. Hasta que Filldeserp no dé por concluido el ritual estarás aquí... En realidad, es un milagro que seas una elemental de viento y sobreviviente de la Laguna, o sino ya estarías muerta. _

"_Las Puertas te hubieran reconocido como muerta de verdad... y toda conexión con tu cuerpo mortal se hubiera perdido, así que no podrías regresar. Con tu condición, las Puertas te concedieron un estado de Visitante. Demasiados privilegios para una sangre sucia, aún cuando tengas otras características dignas..."_

El Plano Astral, conectado íntimamente con su elemento, le había permitido acceder al Mundo de los Muertos... _viva_.

- En efecto. No hubieras sobrevivido si no fuera por tu elemento.

- Así que... cuando aprenda a utilizar mi elemento... ¿podré viajar al mundo de los muertos cuando yo desee? – Filldeserp hizo una mueca desaprobatoria ante aquella sugerencia.

- Es posible, pero no está dentro de mis recomendaciones. Demasiado contacto con los muertos drenará tu energía vital. Además que los Jueces aprovecharán cada ocasión... – Por un momento sus ojos se perdieron. Hermione sintió su estómago sacudirse ante la mención de los Mayores.

"_El Elegido ha estado sorprendiendo a los Jueces estos últimos siete años... negándose a escucharlos e intentando suprimir todo instinto humano de su ser... Habían profetizado su conversión al lado oscuro... pero jamás creyeron que a semejantes niveles..."_

- ¿Has estado en contacto con ellos? – Se atrevió a preguntar. Filldeserp volvió a fijar su mirada en ella y el odio que distinguió en ellos la horrorizó.

- Ellos viven queriendo contactarme. Suelo conseguir evadirlos, pero inevitablemente me encuentran... Aunque en su último intento... – Una sonrisa llena de maldad y complacencia apareció en su rostro. – No reaccioné como ellos querían.

"_El equilibrio se les está escapando a los Jueces. Temen que Filldeserp pueda predecirlos como la última vez y escapar de su destino... de lograrlo, un nuevo régimen se instalará sobre el mundo mortal..._"

- Ellos… querían hablar conmigo. – Comentó Hermione, concentrando su atención en sus manos, no creyendo tener la fuerza para enfrentar sus ojos verdes. – Sin embargo... me retrasé hablando con Salazar...

- ¿O Salazar te retrasó? – Cuestionó Filldeserp. El tono divertido de su voz hizo que Hermione alzara sus ojos de nuevo. Él la contemplaba con una ceja levantada, aguardando su respuesta.

"_Un verdadero Slytherin sabe que no hay mejor bando que el propio, señorita Granger. Sin embargo y, este es un secreto que permanecerá entre usted y yo, el reino de los Jueces ya es exasperante. Es hora que el Imperio Slytherin se instale..."_ "_¿Y por qué me ha contado esto, entonces¿No hubiera sido mejor mantenerme en la ignorancia y que así no pueda impedir que Filldeserp escape de los Jueces?"_

Slytherin al principio le había indicado que visitarían a los Jueces, que ellos habían estado aguardando su visita. De haber querido mantener las apariencias de una manera Gryffindor, Salazar la hubiera conducido directamente, sin contestar a sus preguntas. Sin embargo, la había retrasado, con la probable excusa de la curiosidad de la muchacha y de haber querido ser un buen anfitrión. _Ella_ había cuestionado la identidad de los Jueces y el rumbo de la conversación había sido demasiado profundo para abandonarse. Hubiera sido muy rudo de Salazar obrar de tal manera, pensó Hermione con cinismo.

Definitivamente Salazar había elegido su propio bando.

- ¡Claro! – Exclamó, maravillada por la astucia del fundador. – Él... él no quería que yo hablase con ellos¿verdad?

- Ahá. Slytherin no les reserva mucho respeto a los Jueces, especialmente porque siempre han maltratado a sus herederos. Intentaron usarlo muchas veces como peón, un intermediario de voluntades. Sin embargo, ni siquiera los mismos dioses pueden contra la mente aguda de Salazar. – Filldeserp rió suavemente. – Dada tu conexión conmigo, Salazar indudable previó lo que los Jueces querían comunicarte, y evitó tal circunstancia.

... ¿protegiendo a Filldeserp¿Protegiéndola a ella¿O desafiando las órdenes de los Jueces¿O simplemente el entretenimiento de un muerto?

- ¿No te interesa saber el tema de nuestra conversación? – Preguntó ella, sorprendida ante la falta de inquisición por parte de Filldeserp.

Después de todo, él parecía saber que aquello le involucraba. Podría haberla cuestionado en cualquier circunstancia. Probablemente le hubiera otorgado las respuestas que inquiría.

Él la evaluó con sus ojos serenos. De no haber aprendido a leer su frialdad, hubiera pensado que la contemplaba con indiferencia, quitándole importancia, cuando en verdad era exactamente lo contrario. Su silencio era una prueba, intentando convocar el tan conocido temperamento Gryffindor de Hermione. Pero ella ya había entrenado lo suficiente, y ahora entendía el sistema que se empleaba a la hora de no mostrar emociones.

Había aprendido a leer, si bien requería de un gran esfuerzo y atención, a Filldeserp. Sabía ahora por cuáles detalles indagar.

- Únicamente si crees necesario comunicármelo. – Respondió él con delicadeza. – Muchas de las cosas que pudiste haber conversado con Salazar debieron ser personales o concernientes a tu futuro. Teniendo en cuenta que nuestras intenciones no son las mismas, en caso de que me cuentes tu _misión_... – Pronunció la palabra con una repugnancia y recelo profundos. – podrías otorgarme una ventaja que luego llegarías a lamentar.

- Lo que me obliga a reiterar mi pregunta. ¿No te interesa saberlo¿Por qué no me obligas a contártelo?

A Filldeserp _jamás_ le había importado su opinión ni su voluntad. Había considerado cada contradicción de sus órdenes como una indisciplina de su parte, y la había castigado correspondientemente en cada ocasión. Lo mismo había hecho el Lord, sometiéndola a protocolos que por naturaleza ella nunca hubiese aprendido o practicado.

¿Por qué ahora le daba la opción de elegir?

Por un instante le pareció ver cierta incomodidad en la expresión del heredero de Voldemort. No era que no hubiese esperado la pregunta, sino que no estaba dispuesto a darle una respuesta certera. Sin embargo, tras un silencio característico, observó como algo en él cedió y suspiró, tal vez resignándose con la decisión tomada.

- Porque he aprendido a respetarte. – Susurró, como si quisiese que las palabras no fueran en realidad escuchadas. – Y considero que tienes derecho a tomar las riendas de tu misión por tu cuenta, sin mi influencia. – Suspiró, casi nostálgicamente. – Entiendo el precio que tiene poder decidir por uno mismo... tener tus secretos, tus ases... – Centró su mirada en sus ojos castaños, y allí ella pudo contemplar toda su sinceridad. – El Lord te entregó a mí bajo la condición de ser mi Protegida. Tengo el deber de entrenarte y de defenderte… protegerte y respetarte. – Emitió una mueca amarga. – Hubo ocasiones en las que no cumplí en verdad con mi rol, pero debes entender que no estoy acostumbrado a... _trabajar_ _en equipo_. O simplemente no está en mi naturaleza enseñarte sin disfrutar humillar tu ignorancia.

Aquello cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre Hermione. No en una mala impresión, pero por su mente, en ningún momento había aparecido la posibilidad de que aquella realidad existiera. Había podido presenciar algunos momentos en los que toda faceta de Dark Lord se desvanecía de Filldeserp, no obstante creía estar muy lejos de olvidar la personalidad monstruosa, cruel y pérfida que había adoptado seis años atrás.

Pestañó varias veces y estuvo tentada a peñiscarse para comprobar que no se tratara de un sueño. _Filldeserp_ acababa de comprometerse con su rol de protector, acababa de admitir su admiración y respeto por ciertos aspectos de la personalidad de Hermione, y había expresado en voz alta tres de aquellos grandes fantasmas que le perseguían.

_Decisiones. Influencias_.

Destinos.

Y se lo había confesado a ella... creyendo que ella podría comprender su situación. O quizás inversamente: que él podría comprender su situación. ¿Sería posible que fuera así¿Qué auténticamente quisiera ayudarla¿Quisiera protegerla?

- Continuando con la lección... – Retomó Filldeserp como si su discurso previo jamás hubiese acontecido, lo que provocó una inesperada punzada en el pecho de Hermione. – Primero debes identificar el elemento en tu interior... sacarlo al exterior y medir su fuerza. Para ello... concéntrate, limpia tu mente de todo pensamiento y déjate llevar por tu... _magia interior_... – Instruyó, aunque esto último con un tono de voz que mostraba su hastío con el término.

Asintió y respirando hondo, prosiguió con los pasos típicos de la Oclumancia para relajar su mente y desatar ciertos canales de su magia. Sin embargo, su anterior incertidumbre iba en aumento, no sabiendo qué esperar, no sabiendo qué buscar en su interior. Nunca había tenido la necesidad de perder control de su magia, y no entendía cómo hacerlo. Una innegable parte de su mente no entendía _porqué_ debía hacerlo.

¿No estaba mejor sin el elemento¿Sin la inestabilidad que posteriormente provocaría en su ser?

No. Ella quería aprender. No era un talento para ser desechado y no creía que aquel hecho fuera posible de todos modos. No podía ignorar su elemento. No podía ignorar una parte de su ser; un don que su magia le había concedido, algo que la hacía especial y que le permitiría expandir sus conocimientos, su capacidad... que abriría su mente a otros campos de la magia que jamás había explorado.

Era toda una nueva oportunidad y no estaba dispuesta a desperdiciarla.

Sin embargo, temía hacerlo sola. Temía perder el control de las circunstancias. Temía que el elemento fuera mayor que ella, como tentativamente había presenciado en su primer descontrol; que finalizara el elemento siendo maestro de ella, y no ella maestra del elemento.

_Temor._

Una barrera a su magia. Una barrera que le impedía acceder a sus secretos más profundos, a sus habilidades más resguardadas.

- Lo mejor será que te muestre la sensación que produce el elemento para que puedas identificarlo correctamente. – Propuso Filldeserp tras su fallo.

Se le aproximó y, tras un momento de vacilación, se colocó detrás de ella ubicando sus manos en su cintura. Hermione podía sentir su respiración en su cuello y una inquietante sensación recorrió su cuerpo. El nerviosismo, supuso, era el causante de su corazón acelerado y del temblor de sus manos.

Fue entonces cuando percibió una energía externa, originada por Filldeserp, rodeándola. Por un instante sintió su piel arder en el lugar donde las manos del heredero de Voldemort estaban apoyadas, pero la sensación pronto se perdió. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la penetrara. Jamás había experimentado un poder tan puro y genuino... tan inofensivo y nocivo a la vez. Era intoxicante y relajante; imponente y voluble.

En las profundidades de su mente, cierto temor comenzaba a aflorar. Aquel poder podría fácilmente destruirla si aquella fuese su intención; aquel poder podía convertirla en cenizas en cuestión de segundos y ella no podría hacer nada para defenderse.

Casi distinguiendo su aprensión, los brazos de Filldeserp la abrazaron más fuerte, acercándola más contra sí, y protegiéndola. Ante aquello, se animó a abrir los ojos y el panorama que halló frente a ella la dejó sin aliento.

Llamaradas de fuego los circundaban, realizando una danza indescriptible. Inspiraban un poder, una deferencia; infundían una energía espiritual que animó su espíritu. Una inconfundible pero inexplicable sensación se adueñó de su cuerpo y sin entender porqué, empezó a reír, llena de felicidad.

_Ya no había temor. Ya no había barreras._

Una ráfaga de viento alteró la danza de las llamas. Sin embargo, pasados unos segundos, pudieron coordinar sus movimientos y pronto ambos elementos jugaban, combinando un poder natural inmensurable.

Hermione movió su cabeza hacia un costado y pudo elevar su mirada lo suficiente para unirla con la de Filldeserp. Allí vio la misma felicidad, la misma adrenalina, que sus ojos almendrados debían de reflejar. Una ligera sonrisa orgullosa estaba plasmada en el rostro del mago oscuro, una sonrisa que sólo ella podría entender; una sonrisa que hizo que la alegría de su alma aumentara y que todo cobrara sentido.

Allí mismo descubrió a su elemento, descubrió las memorias y sentimientos que debía asociar con él; entendió los límites de su poder... pero más aún, comprendió algo que su alma y corazón habían estado negando todo aquel tiempo.

Por fin, allí... había encontrado aquello que la hacía sentir completa. Feliz.

* * *

_Fortaleza de la Orden Oscura_

_16 de septiembre de 2004_

_Horario: diez y treinta y cinco de la noche._

Por lo menos una vez al mes los miembros del Círculo Interno de la Orden Oscura se reunían para comentar y detallar los diversos planes que se llevarían a cabo en un futuro cercano; eran sesiones mucho más centradas y profundas que las reuniones de los mortífagos en general, donde simplemente se intercambiaban ciertos reportes (y sobre todo información que podía ser compartida con posibles espías). Los auténticos movimientos estratégicos eran detallados en privado o por escrito, y sólo Voldemort y Filldeserp tenían acceso a la totalidad de todos ellos.

Entre el Círculo Interno existía un clima de informalidad, aunque limitado siempre por la situación y el humor de los Lords. En las reuniones no solía estar toda la elite presente (eran muy infrecuentes tales ocasiones), sobre todo porque muchas de las misiones que se le presentaban a estos miembros requerían de cierto tiempo y ausencia en el entorno. La mayoría de ellos ostentaban poderes políticos e influencia sobre la comunidad mágica; unos pocos se especializaban en lo referido a la violencia y las batallas en sí mismas. Casi todos compartían grandiosas habilidades estrategas, o al menos astucia y contemplación.

- En reiteradas ocasiones nos hemos reunido para debatir sobre el Congreso que se aproxima. – Empezó Voldemort, deteniendo su mirada carmesí en cada uno de sus mortífagos más fieles, que conformaban el Círculo. – Hemos recibido varios reportes de nuestras fuentes, concernientes a nuestros aliados y enemigos. Sin embargo, hay algunos que aún no se han presentado. Lacroix¿sabes algo al respecto?

Jehanne Lacroix era una mortífaga de mediana edad y de origen francés, miembro de una familia jerárquica de ese país, graduada como estudiante modelo de Beauxbatons y con los títulos más altos en toda la temática de políticas mágicas y relaciones internacionales. Había ascendido rápidamente en la Orden Oscura gracias a tales talentos, y se había convertido en una de las armas más poderosas a niveles diplomáticos.

- Lamento traerle malas noticias, mi Lord. El clan de vampiros de Alemania aún está evaluando su posición presumiendo, por el momento, neutralidad. – Dijo Lacroix con un acento primoroso.

Ante tal informe, Voldemort frunció el entrecejo e intercambió una silenciosa conversación con Filldeserp, aunque ninguno de los dos rostros llegó a variar de la impavidez. Los miembros sólo podían detectar una comunicación en proceso por el característico silencio y ciertos signos imperceptibles para aquél que desconocía a las dos figuras más prestigiosas del lado oscuro.

- ¿Han declarado sus razones para rechazar nuestra oferta de renovación? – Cuestionó Filldeserp.

- No. Dicen tener el derecho para meditar al respecto, y que no estamos en condiciones de presionarlos...

- ¿Ha adquirido Phinehas un heredero? Su tiempo como conde pronto llegará a su fin... por más que sea vampiro, ha reinado lo suficiente, y su poblado exigirá una nueva generación... – Volvió a hablar Filldeserp, esta vez adoptando un tono más pensativo. Voldemort pareció tensarse ante aquellas palabras y un brillo de entendimiento cruzó sus ojos antes de ser suplantado por su típica máscara.

- Tampoco. Ni siquiera parece apurado... – Contestó la francesa nuevamente.

- ¿Es posible que tantos años en el poder hayan nublado su juicio? – Sugirió Kenneth Carrow, uno de los miembros más antiguos de la elite, incluso previo a la asociación de Filldeserp con el lado oscuro. – Trescientos cincuenta años debe hacer eso en uno...

- Sigue sin ser razón para declinar nuestra oferta. – Contrarrestó Alice. – No le hemos ofrecido menos de lo usual... y ha llegado a mis oídos que ni la Orden del Fénix ni el Ministerio se han acercado a ellos...

- Es probable que se hayan cansado de la guerra... – Estipuló Avery.

- ¿Un vampiro cansarse de la sangre? – Exclamó Kenneth, alterado por el razonamiento del mortífago camarada. - ¡Jamás he oído algo tan absurdo! Les estamos ofreciendo la gratificación de su necesidad principal en abundancia, y de buena calidad. Un vampiro _nunca_ puede negarse a eso.

- Creo que estás subestimándolos. – Objetó Avery. – No son solamente criaturas en pos de sangre. Saben que, sin nuestra ayuda, pueden subsistir. La sangre que le ofrecemos no es imprescindible; que tengan una tendencia a la guerra y les guste participar generalmente en el Lado Oscuro, donde pertenecen, no significa que no puedan contrastar sus impulsos y asumir una postura más... _controlada_.

- El Conde Phinehas no abandonará la guerra. Sería un movimiento político poco productivo, ya que se estaría retractando de una decisión que tomó con el pleno don de sus facultades de gobernación. Le restará popularidad entre los suyos. – Contestó Kenneth, comenzando a perder la paciencia. – La cancillería pedirá su destitución, y hará urgir a la familia Kunz...

- ¡Están blasfemando contra el actual condado! – Profirió Lacroix, uniéndose al debate. – El nombramiento de la familia Kunz sería un deshonor para los Henkel; más de un milenio en el poder hasta que sus enemigos declarados los suplan...

- ¡Silencio! – Ordenó Voldemort por sobre los clamores de sus súbditos. – Si el clan Henkel decide oponérsenos, atacaremos y nos certificaremos de que los Kunz asciendan en su lugar. Sin embargo, estamos otorgándole demasiada importancia a una alianza que sabíamos tarde o temprano se descompondría, dadas las numerosas pérdidas que ha sufrido el clan bajo los ataques de los licántropos aliados a Dumbledore. Me interesa más saber si ha habido algún avance sobre estos grupos...

- Han accedido a una reunión durante el Congreso, milord. – Notificó Damir Sklar, otro miembro prestigioso de la elite y extranjero. Era el principal aliado del Lado Oscuro en los sectores de licantropía, dadas sus condiciones _especiales_.

- Excelente. Me deleitaría que ganases su apoyo, Filldeserp. – Sugirió el Dark Lord con una sonrisa retorcida en sus labios, que su heredero correspondió. - ¿Alguna noticia sobre la comunidad de Elementales de China?

- Se han negado a participar del Congreso. – Comunicó Lacroix.

- Por lo tanto podemos deducir una posible alianza con Dumbledore. – Murmuró Voldemort, entrelazando los dedos. – ¿Lo crees posible, Filldeserp?

- Potencialmente. – Asintió él; la expresión de su rostro severa. – Esa comunidad está atestada de elementales de Tierra y Viento. Dado que reconocen los indicios de un líder de fuego en esta guerra...

- ¿Has podido contactar a los elementales de Agua, Alice? – Cuestionó el Dark Lord. La maestra de pociones negó lentamente con la cabeza.

- Permanecen aislados, posiblemente en América, lo cual me impide contactarlos en forma directa sin alertar a Dumbledore de mis misteriosos viajes.

- ¿Existe la probabilidad de que los elementales de Viento varíen de su opinión una vez que _la_ hallamos entrenado? – Indagó Voldemort a Filldeserp, ignorando por completo los rostros de confusión del resto de la mesa.

- Depende en si acepta ayudarnos. – Proporcionó. - Si lo hace, y conseguimos guiarla correctamente en la diplomacia, son altas las posibilidades de triunfo.

- Prosigamos con el plan entonces. – Instruyó Voldemort, sonriendo complacido.

- Mi Lord, tengo noticias sobre la Orden. – Advirtió Megan Jones.

- ¿Por qué no nos lo has dicho antes, Jones? – Reprochó el Dark Lord, sus ojos rojos reluciendo ferozmente. Si había algo que odiaba, era la retención de información vital. Y todo lo relacionado con la Orden del Fénix era _vital_.

- Le ruego que me perdone, milord. Simplemente consideré que el Congreso mantenía la prioridad...

- Hoy me hallo benevolente, Jones, así que no recibirás ninguna punición. No obstante, de frecuentarse esta situación...

- Muchas gracias, milord. – Asintió Megan bajando su mirada, sumisa.

- Continúa.

- En la última reunión oficial de la Orden, tres aurores españoles se presentaron en formal alianza. – Informó la espía. – Son los representes, y presuntos líderes, de una Orden Revolucionaria en España...

- _Illegitimi non carborundum_ – Susurró Filldeserp, inclinándose en su asiento. El resto de los miembros se voltearon con desconcierto, sin entender el significado de sus palabras. Sin embargo, tanto Voldemort como Lacroix pronunciaron sonidos de sorpresa y alerta.

- Es imposible que la hayan revivido... Grindelwald la destruyó por completo... – Sostuvo Lacroix.

- Siempre pueden generarse nuevos votos. – Refutó Filldeserp. – Oí rumores sobre un _renacimiento_ durante mi novísima estadía en España. No se referían a esta organización y sin embargo...

- El mensaje connotativo del fénix es inexcusable. – Concluyó Voldemort, habiendo captado la idea de su heredero.

- Disculpe mi ignorancia, mi Lord, pero... ¿qué es la _Illegitimi_ _non carborundum_? – Se animó a curiosear Carrow.

- Me sorprende que no la conozcas, Kenneth. – Dijo Voldemort, con un tinte de burla en su mueca. – Como bien ha dicho Megan, es una orden revolucionaria española... muy famosa durante la época de Grindelwald, aunque su esplendor se dio mucho antes, con Kinderman.

- ¿Aquel maniático español que quería unificar el mundo mágico y el muggle? – Dijo Avery, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Correcto. – Dijo Filldeserp, ligeramente decepcionado ante la ignorancia del Círculo Interno. – Su causa empezó con cierta proyección, pero dicen que tras ciertos rituales perdió la cordura... y a partir de allí todo fue descontrol. Sobre todo con el conservatismo de la época.

- Y esta organización le dio fin a su Época de Terror... – Dedujo Kenneth.

- Dicen que sus métodos de contraponer fuerzas eran muy originales y efectivos. – Señaló Lacroix, con aspecto de estar buscando más información en su memoria. – Uno de los primeros movimientos de inteligencia de Grindelwald fue aislarlos y exterminarlos, ya que conocía el peligro que significaba un enemigo así.

- ¿Y quiénes son los "presuntos líderes", Megan? – Preguntó Voldemort, su rostro habiendo cobrado convicción y firmeza.

- Lucas de Santos, Francisco García y Javier Martínez.

- ¿De Santos? – Dijo Filldeserp con una sonrisa peligrosa. - ¿El mismo auror que...?

- Así es. – Le interrumpió Voldemort. – No me sorprende que aún no se haya rendido.

- Ni lo hará hasta que no consiga su venganza. – Ratificó su heredero.

- Me pregunto cuándo te cansarás de jugar con él, Filldeserp... – Murmuró el Dark Lord, divertido. En respuesta, Potter sonrió vorazmente.

- Posiblemente hasta que no lo vea destruido en su totalidad. Y no sólo físicamente hablando... – Su sonrisa se expandió. – Su fuerza de voluntad no tiene mucho tiempo de vida restante... y entonces, el mayor golpe sobrevendrá. Nada le causará más dolor que saber que desde un principio ha fallado; aún siendo el comandante de la INC...

- ¿Es verdad que es uno de los aurores más poderosos de Europa? – Preguntó Megan con cautela.

- En efecto. – Asintió Filldeserp. – Que se haya aliado con la Orden del Fénix es un hecho preocupante, pero no que requiera de nuestra absoluta atención. De hecho, era algo que veníamos esperando con el Lord desde hacía varios meses...

- No es poderoso solamente en lo referente a niveles de magia. Es muy respetado entre la comunidad española, y por lo tanto ejerce cierta influencia. También era reconocido por su extrema fuerza de voluntad, y sus camaradas admiraban su sentido del humor... aún en las peores ocasiones, dicen que poseía un espíritu restaurador... – Explicó Leonel Saavedra, mortífago español y con una destacada carrera en ese ministerio.

- Noto tu uso de tiempo verbal... – Murmuró Megan.

- Un hombre así era muy peligroso; demasiado. Por supuesto que nos encargaríamos de aplacarlo. – Contestó Filldeserp. Emitió una mueca con cierta inclinación a la satisfacción. – Sigue activo, sigue siendo respetado, pero ha perdido muchas razones por las cuales luchar. La desesperanza no es una actitud que le conducirá a buen destino...

- ¿Por qué entonces ha sido elegido como líder de la INC, sabiendo que posiblemente sus sentimientos afecten su juicio de la guerra? – Cuestionó Avery.

- Necesitan a un mártir... a un héroe. – Indicó Kenneth. – Alguien que haya _sufrido_ la guerra y que sea un digno ejemplo de un guerrero; de un auror fiel a sus juramentos y a sus ideales. Alguien que no sea ajeno a las propias experiencias ni que permanezca estático ante determinas revelaciones... alguien que puede ser indiferente y sensible simultáneamente, y que sepa cuándo es el momento.

- ¿No le habremos brindado un arma a Dumbledore? – Señaló Avery de nuevo.

- Puede que mejore ciertos aspectos de la Orden del Fénix; puede que reviva ciertos espíritus... pero todo será en función de lo que permitamos. – Sonrió Voldemort fríamente. – Esto no es inesperado; es más, podría considerarse que incluso estaba en nuestros planes... Es un juego, en verdad. – Rió entre dientes antes de explicarse. – ¿Cuántos héroes fracasados podrá resistir la Comunidad¿Cuánta esperanza le resta? Un primer golpe fue la pérdida del Niño que Vivió, – compartió una sonrisa con su heredero – un segundo golpe podría llegar a ser De Santos... o la muerte de Dumbledore; incluso la derrota de Longbottom. Una vez que hayan perdido sus figuras... ya no tendrán fe y cada héroe les habrá decepcionado de tal manera que ya no existirán salidas. No serán figuras de sacrificio... serán ejemplos de ideologías que ya no sirven, que ya no tienen nada para dar y que son inferiores a las que proponemos... Después de todo, la historia la escribe quién triunfa en la guerra...

Manipulación emotiva e ideológica; algo que le permitiría gobernar sin necesidad de incesantes rebeliones o batallas. Aquello que convertía en débil al hombre sería la fortaleza de su régimen. Destruiría cada ideal, cada héroe, con sus propias manos de ser necesario, y se aseguraría que su memoria no pudiera ser inmolada.

Un control absoluto y sin percepción de tal respecto a sus súbditos.

* * *

_20 de septiembre de 2004_

_Retornando a mi pasado, me recibí como aurora con las mejoras calificaciones. Inmediatamente ingresé al Ministerio –era miembro de la Orden desde 1998- y fui ascendiendo, junto Neville y Ron, hasta alcanzar a ser Jefes del Departamento, más bien de un equipo seleccionado de aurores. _

_Emprendimos misiones peligrosas, estuvimos en el frente de batalla en muchos ataques; sufrimos muchas pérdidas de amigos y familiares, aunque no sólo por esas razones. Perdimos muchos compañeros y constantemente se puso a prueba nuestra lealtad a la Causa; nuestro Juramento de defender a los inocentes, aunque nuestra vida se desmoronara en el intento._

_Fuimos capaces de eso y mucho más._

_Hasta el secuestro. Mi mundo se hizo añicos entonces. No sé cómo, siquiera porqué. Sólo sé que... la reintegración de Filldeserp a mi vida tuvo algo que ver._

_Algo que me conduce a creer en sus palabras, aún cuando éstas puedan herirme... pienso que estoy dispuesta a dejar que me hieran, mientras pueda seguir escuchando su voz, seguir leyendo aquellas emociones en su rostro... _

_Es erróneo. Era mi enemigo. _

_Era mi mejor amigo._

_Ahora... ¿qué es ahora?_

_Mi protector. _

Le tendió un medallón. Lo contempló con cautela, admirando su incalculable valor. Era una verídica piedra esmeralda, encerrada en un borde plateado y enlazada en un colgante de oro puro. Temblorosa de aceptar tal joya, fijó sus ojos almendrados en los de Filldeserp, en busca de una explicación.

- A partir de ahora se te permitirá explorar la Fortaleza. Has probado ser digna de nuestra confianza... sin embargo, los mortífagos no. En cualquier ocasión que encuentren, intentarán perjudicarte. Aún más aquellos que puedan llegar a descubrir tu identidad. – Explicó con suavidad, acercándose a ella y situando el medallón en su cuello con elegancia. Para la sorpresa de Hermione, no pesaba nada. Posiblemente a causa de un encantamiento.

- En cuanto reconozcan este medallón, sabrán que estás bajo mi absoluta protección y no osarán ir contra mis órdenes.

- ¿Y si se atreven? – Preguntó Hermione, sin rastro de miedo en su rostro. Las esmeraldas brillaron peligrosamente, desafiando a adversarios invisibles.

- Entenderán porqué nunca debieron atreverse. – Una palpable intimidación en su voz.

_Recuerdo aquello y no puedo evitar una sonrisa. Por un momento su actitud me pareció tan adorable. Aunque sé que Filldeserp es todo menos _adorable

_Quizás en ese momento me dejé engañar por lo que veían mis ojos... pero por lo menos, ahora lo sé._

Era la primera salida que hacía por la Fortaleza sin la vigilancia de Zeeky, la elfa doméstica que solía _cuidarla_ y avisarle sobre las órdenes de ambos Dark Lords. No entendía porqué la experiencia le resultaba tan laboriosa: desde que había sido secuestrada, se había sentido encerrada y controlada; ahora que se le estaba dando la posibilidad de escapar de aquella situación por un tiempo limitado, respirar con un poco de libertad... sentía que no quería. Quizás era el peligro que representaba la Fortaleza; tantos mortífagos con un libre albedrío pleno, tantas posibles trampas, el ambiente sofocante y aprensivo; la poca luz de los pasillos, al igual que el silencio perturbador con el que se tropezaba a cada esquina...

Se sentía insegura, incapaz de arriesgarse a ir más allá del tenebroso pasadizo; presentía la poca utilidad y claridad mental que una salida así podría brindarle. Por más que quisiese convencerse de lo contrario, seguía estando en terreno enemigo; seguía siendo gobernada y cada uno de los pasos que diese estaría siendo supervisado por algún sirviente de Voldemort, ya fuera criatura o humano.

La última vez que había corrido autónomamente por esos pasillos había sido en búsqueda de Filldeserp o de su Lord, en su desesperación por detener aquello que sus temores le habían llevado a imaginar que sucedería. No estaba segura si en verdad aquellas suposiciones habían estado bien fundadas, sin embargo, por las marcas en la muñeca que portaba Filldeserp hacía una semana...

Si había algo que no había entendido de todo el escenario, era _porqué_ lo había hecho. Su teoría más atinada, suponía, era para luchar contra su debilidad. _Jamás_ había visto a Filldeserp tan derrumbado, pero sabía que eso era un resultado de sus bajas barreras mentales, ocasionadas por el ataque mental que ella misma había iniciado. Consiguientemente aquello era un indicio de que cada una de las máscaras de Filldeserp estaba basada en su Oclumancia, en la calificación de cada una de sus memorias y emociones, y en la detención y represión de aquellas que viablemente tuvieran un efecto negativo.

Cualquier emoción que fuese _demasiado_ fuerte sería paralizada, y una frialdad indestructible la reemplazaría. Sus ojos se volverían duros e intransigentes. Aquella energía que estaría recluida a las profundidades de los escudos mentales sería utilizada para un fin más productivo: el elemento fuego, quizás un poco de magia innata o incluso en el impulso de la Legeremancia.

Pero el círculo se quebraría si aquella energía era liberada desde un principio; quizás, sin quererlo, había agredido contra las reservas mágicas de Filldeserp, lo que había agregado otra debilidad.

Otra procedencia de aquel deseo de autocastigarse podría ser el tema que había abordado en el ataque mental... la traición de Ron. Hermione aún no podía creerlo, y lo más factible sería que jamás pudiese hacerlo. Ron, si bien celoso, impulsivo y a veces un poco grosero, _nunca_ habría traicionado a sus amigos. De hecho, lo que más le había herido al pelirrojo en su cuarto año, cuando creyó que Harry había puesto su nombre en el cáliz de fuego, fue eso: la posibilidad de que su amigo no hubiese confiado en él lo suficiente, no hubiese creído en él lo suficiente... y por lo tanto, había traicionado las reglas básicas de la amistad: confianza y apoyo. En su mente, Ron creyó que Harry lo había traicionado y aquello fue lo que le enfureció y le hizo reaccionar. Viéndolo superficialmente, sí, los celos habían influido, y estaba segura que había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso, pero... sólo fueron un detonante.

No obstante era conciente que el Ron de cuarto año y el Ron de séptimo eran personas diferentes; esencialmente la misma, pero con ciertas características dadas por las experiencias que había sufrido. Lo mismo sucedía con ella y con Harry. Sobre todo _Harry_.

Exactamente la misma circunstancia que ahora ella vivía respecto Ron había sucedido hacía seis años en el ataque a Hogwarts, y sus semanas posteriores. _Nunca_ había creído posible que el Niño que Vivió, su mejor amigo, honorable Premio Anual, pudiese traicionar así a sus amigos y compañeros, a la memoria de sus padres y padrino; que pudiese traicionar así cada una de sus creencias, cada principio que había promovido desde su llegada a Hogwarts. Harry nunca había sido conciente, pero su presencia en Hogwarts, especialmente los últimos dos años, habían influenciado _demasiado_. Daba un poco de calidez, un poco de fe, a aquellos que convivían con él; los alumnos se sentían más seguros estando junto a él, porque siempre habían creído que, si algo llegaba a suceder, él los defendería; él pelearía hombre a hombro junto a ellos. Incluso había sido un factor clave en la integración de tres de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts gracias al ED, que se había mantenido durante su sexto año con cierta regularidad. Había infundado valentía en los corazones de aquellos que no creían poder enfrentarse a la Guerra, a la Realidad.

Simplemente les había dado algo en lo cual creer.

Ese fue el golpe mayor en el ataque de Hogwarts. Encontrarse en el campo de batalla, de repente sin ese héroe, sin ese amigo, sin esa fe, no había sólo estimulado el ataque más cercano a la conquista de Hogwarts de toda la historia, sino que había provocado más muertos que los que Filldeserp había asesinado con su Avada Kedavra. Y no habían sido pocos.

¿Qué la había sorprendido más¿La traición de Harry o la traición de Ron?

_¿Cuál le había dolido más?_

A sus ojos, eran igual de semejantes. Posiblemente la traición de Harry simbolizara más en lo general, por la cantidad de fallecidos. En cambio, Ron sólo había asesinado a su padre y había permitido que Bellatrix Lestrange enloqueciese a su madre...

_¿Sólo eso?_, una voz cruel remarcó en su mente.

Las dos personas más preciadas de toda su vida... ¿podían llegar a valer más, o menos, que cientos de asesinados?

Ambos eran igual de traidores. Ambos la habían dañado a niveles inconcebibles...

Y estaba dispuesta a perdonarlos a los dos. Se sentía estúpida, porque _ninguno_ le había pedido perdón ni se había arrepentido. Pero... cuando cerraba los ojos y recordaba aquellos años gloriosos de amistad, donde había pertenecido a un _trío_ de verdad, sentía como su corazón se encogía en nostalgia...

Quería darles una nueva oportunidad, porque no podía hallar en sí misma la fuerza para creer que todo aquello se había perdido para siempre; que sus amigos, en la realidad, nunca habían existido y que todo había sido un juego de su mente; incluso del tiempo.

El futuro le aterrorizaba; la constante incertidumbre de no saber cómo se desarrollaría su misión y qué le deparaba en el proceso, pero más que nada en su final; a veces deseaba ser un poco menos Gryffindor y huir de aquella responsabilidad. Un peso invisible se había instalado sobre su cuerpo y mente e, hiciera lo que hiciera, sabía que hasta que no cumpliese, no se desvanecería.

Ahora podía llegar a entender cómo se había sentido Harry tras descubrir el contenido de la Profecía. Los superaba y, en ese mundo tan lacrado, podría haber supuesto que no tendría escapatoria; que su final y su historia ya estaban escritas, sino fuera porque estaba viviendo desde hacía más de un mes con la prueba sólida de que podía desafiar su destino; quizás no huir, pero sí manejarlo a su manera. Disponer _ella_ del juego. Poner _ella_ las reglas.

Sumergida como estaba en sus pensamientos, no se percató de su andar. Ni se fijó en las figuras que pasaban a su lado, sin ni siquiera osar posar sus ojos en ella. Tampoco se preocupó en memorizar el camino. Sin pensar en el miedo, en la inseguridad que la abrumaba, le era mucho más fácil enfrentar aquella libertad condicional y valorarla.

_Ella_ podía operar el juego. No tenía porqué intimidarse ni desesperarse. Mientras se mantuviese serena y no demostrara ninguna actitud que diera a conocer su condición de no-mortífaga (y efectivamente aurora estrella), todo estaría _bien._

No obstante, nunca tendría el control incondicional. Siempre sucederían eventos impredecibles, que no sólo desacreditarían las reglas del juego, sino que la obligarían a adoptar nuevas, salvo que no quisiese intervenir en el caos, lo cual resultaba ser una postura que _nunca_ se permitiría tomar. No había nada que le irritase más que ignorar el curso de los sucesos, especialmente no tener cierto conocimiento que le permitiera defenderse y conservar una postura propia.

Aquella sería una de esas ocasiones en las que el juego se volvería en su contra.

Percibió un rudo movimiento detrás de ella e inmediatamente (gracias a los reflejos adquiridos en la Academia) se volteó, lamentando no tener su varita. Se encontró siendo arrojada con violencia contra la pared y con una varita colocada sobre su cuello, de tal forma que no pudiera moverse. Al contemplar el rostro de su agresor, una extraña familiaridad la sacudió pero aún así no pudo identificarlo.

El rostro del mortífago era regordete, sin rastro alguno de la típica elegancia del legado de un sangre pura. De cabello enrulado color azabache y ojos grises que fácilmente podrían haber sido negros, la túnica que vestía daba a conocer su rango poco importante. De hecho, sino fuera por la desventaja de no poder defenderse, Hermione no dudaba de que ese mortífago no poseyera habilidad alguna en el combate, por su modo torpe de sujetar la varita. Quizás cumplía un rol relativo al espionaje, pero por alguna inexplicable razón también descartó esa posibilidad.

El medallón que Filldeserp le había otorgado relucía sobre su pecho. No había forma de que ese mortífago no supiera que estaba reaccionando contra las órdenes de sus Lords, salvo que dentro de su ignorancia, no reconociera una joya de la herencia de Slytherin, o no interpretase su significado.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí, sangre sucia?

Ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de mantener su tono de voz bajo. Varios mortífagos que pasaban por allí se detuvieron, pero al contrario que su ofensor, reconocieron el medallón y siguieron su rumbo. Ninguno pensó en _socorrerla_. Tal vez no querían verse envueltos en una situación que podría perjudicarlos a los ojos de alguno de los Lords...

Como mostrar compasión por una sangre sucia.

Sin embargo, una figura sí se acercó, aunque a paso lento y dubitativo. No pudo ver sus rasgos, mas pudo definir que se trataba de una mujer.

- Amycus¿qué sucede? – Preguntó la mortífaga, cuyo rostro estaba oculto tras una capa.

- ¿No lo ves, Aly? Es la sangre sucia que nos atacó en las afueras de Dundee.

La supuesta "_Aly"_ chasqueó la lengua en señal de reconocimiento, además del cambio amenazador en su postura. Del mismo modo, Hermione había hallado las respuestas que buscaba.

Eran los Carrow, una pareja de hermanos a los que había perseguido en sus primeros meses como aurora en el Ministerio. Había conseguido alcanzarlos, se habían enfrentado a ella y, aún con la ventaja numérica, Hermione los había vencido sin demasiada dificultad. Fue un golpe bajo al orgullo de ambos, a parte de haber estado bajo la supervisión del ministerio durante dos meses hasta que lograron escapar (el cómo todavía era un misterio).

No eran los únicos mortífagos que le guardaban rencor y habían jurado vengarse. Más aún, los Carrow formaban parte del grupo de los más débiles que había combatido. No había rastro alguno de miedo en la mente de Hermione. De alguna forma u otra, sabía que no podrían culminar su intimidación.

Estaba subestimando a su enemigo, lo sabía, pero... Los hermanos Carrow sólo sobrevivían gracias a su parentesco con Kenneth Carrow, miembro de la elite de la Orden Oscura. Era la única razón por la cual Filldeserp no los habría eliminado ya por incompetencia.

- Sabes muy bien cuánto ambiciono vengarme, Amycus, incluso más que tú. Pese a eso, no podemos ignorar el Medallón... – Dijo Alecto, mientras ojeaba la dichosa alhaja con aprensión.

- ¿Cómo sabemos que no se ha infiltrado en la Fortaleza y está usando una joya falsa para evitarnos? – Masculló él con desconfianza.

- No podemos arriesgarnos, Amycus. – Contrarrestó su hermana. – Si Granger está en verdad bajo la tutela del Lord... recuerda que es nuestra última oportunidad...

- ¿Y qué si es una infiltrada¿Imaginas el prestigio que eso nos daría?

Alecto permaneció callada, evaluando las palabras de su hermano, del mismo modo en que la ex-aurora estuvo tentada a poner los ojos en blanco, pero consiguió contenerse. Ni la Orden del Fénix, ni tampoco el Ministerio, emprenderían una misión de espionaje en tales condiciones. Mucho menos arriesgando una de sus piezas magistrales, como había sido Hermione, en una jugada cuyo único final solamente podía ser la muerte. Y, para empezar, ni siquiera sabían la ubicación exacta de la Base de la Orden Oscura, y menos cuál distintivo usaban los _huéspedes_ de los Lords.

El silencio continuó hasta transformarse en un gesto de aprobación de Alecto. Entonces, Amycus embozó una sonrisa maniática y sus ojos se tiñeron de expectativa y odio, con seguridad formulando un método efectivo para vengarse. Aún en ese momento el corazón de Hermione seguía palpitando a su velocidad normal y su rostro se conversaba impasible, aguardando con paciencia el veredicto.

- Qué criatura tan asquerosa... – Susurró Amycus, inclinándose sobre su oído izquierdo para procurarle un mayor efecto. – Tan mefítica, tan deshonrosa... tu mera presencia está contaminando el aire tan _puro_ de este Santuario...

Aquellas palabras no hicieron variar la actitud tranquila de Hermione. Ninguna de ellas era original, ni se acercaba a tocar alguno de sus puntos débiles. Hacía tiempo ya había admitido su condición de hija de muggles con dignidad, y aún cuando esas palabras osaran derribarla, no le importaba lo que aquellos sangre puras pensaran de ella.

Sus padres muggles habían sido mucho más honoríficos que ellos. Sus padres muggles la habían criado y educado con amor y cobijo, y eso era mucho más de que lo que aquellos mortífagos podían presumir tener en sus fortunas de dinero y poder político. Incluso, si lo que Filldeserp había dicho en su primera clase elemental era cierto, ella poseía más poder mágico que cualquiera de ellos.

Eso la convertía en algo más puro de lo que ellos jamás podrían llegar a vislumbrar.

- _¡Crucio!_

Se mantuvo inmóvil mientras la maldición imperdonable cobraba resultado sobre su mente y cuerpo. Pero aún así, se encontró pudiendo mantener la cordura y se prohibió gritar, siquiera delatar algún gesto de sufrimiento. El _Cruciatus_ de ese mortífago sólo le provocaba cosquillas al lado de los de Voldemort o Filldeserp. Por más que Amycus tuviera el odio necesario para invocar la maldición, no tenía el poder suficiente para respaldar el efecto.

Asimismo había experimentado tantas veces aquel dolor que podía presumir cierta inmunidad, pensó Hermione con cinismo.

- Débil, ni siquiera te defiendes... ¿dónde está tu honor, Granger¿Dónde están tus habilidades persuasivas, tu _impresionante _intelecto¿O acaso todo eso se evapora cuando no están tus amiguitos? – La ridiculizó el mortífago, cambiando su varita de posición alternativamente con cada pregunta, procurando variar el foco del Cruciatus. - ¡Responde, estúpida!

"_Maldita Sangre Sucia. Eres más débil de lo que supuse. Decepcionante, la verdad... Esperaba más de la sabelotodo insufrible..." _

"_¡Deja de llorar, estúpida!"_

La voz de Filldeserp surgió de sus memorias sin previo aviso; sus palabras repletas de intención y de un rencor inconcebible, que en aquel entonces había alcanzado para derrumbarla. Fue increíble como el discurso de Carrow pasaba por sus oídos sin dejar agravio, mientras que aquel momento con Filldeserp aún persistía en su memoria y la dañaba. Resonaba en su mente, y cada vez infligía una mayor herida. Quiso cerrar los ojos y taparse los oídos, pero supo que ninguna de las dos acciones detendría la memoria.

Ninguna de las dos era el presente.

"_El Lord te entregó a mí bajo la condición de ser mi Protegida. Tengo el deber de entrenarte y de defenderte… protegerte y respetarte. Hubo ocasiones en las que no cumplí en verdad con mi rol, pero debes entender que no estoy acostumbrado a... _trabajar en equipo_. O simplemente no está en mi naturaleza enseñarte sin disfrutar humillar tu ignorancia." _

Defenderla y protegerla¿eh¿Dónde estaba ahora...¿Dónde estaba ahora para demostrar que aquella confesión había sido verdadera?

- ¡Contesta¿Quién te crees que...?

- No tiene porqué responderte, Carrow. De hecho, ni tienes el derecho a demandar respuesta de ella. – Dijo una fría voz al final del corredor, interrumpiendo el nuevo ataque verbal. – Es tu superior, después de todo. – Un toque de burla era palpable en aquel comentario.

- Mi Lord. – Murmuraron ambos mortífagos al mismo tiempo en que se arrodillaban y bajaban la cabeza, con la vista fija en el suelo. Hermione fácilmente podía compararlos con unos perros cuyo dueño acababa de ordenarles que se sentaran.

Sin tener una varita en el cuello y habiéndose disipado todo efecto del patético _cruciatus_, se alejó de la pared y se aproximó más a Filldeserp, quien permanecía en su sitio con aquella aura de poder y autoridad que últimamente no había usado alrededor de la joven Gryffindor. Por unos instantes se cuestionó si tendría que agradecerle, pero se rehusó a hacerlo. Los Carrow tampoco habían representado demasiado peligro...

_Porque inconcientemente había sabido que Filldeserp acudiría en su ayuda..._

Había creído en su palabra. Había confiado en él lo suficiente como para considerar que la salvaría; había confiado lo suficiente como para _depender_ de él. Y él había cumplido.

- Llevo buscando una excusa para condenarlos desde hace tiempo, Amyucs, Electo. – Filldeserp sonrió sádicamente y avanzó un par de pasos, sus ojos brillando de forma innatural. – Cualquier cosa que me permitiese infamarlos a los ojos de Kenneth... – Los mortífagos se estremecieron, aún arrodillados. – No sólo han atacado a mi protegida, sino que también han obrado contra mis órdenes. Ustedes mismos han firmado su pasaje a la hoguera...

- Mi Lord, nosotros... – Intentó hablar Amycus.

- _¡Crucio! _¿Osas interrumpirme, mortífago¿Osas _contradecirme_?

- ¡Mi Lord, se lo suplico! – Rogó Alecto, con lágrimas vanas en sus ojos. – Mi hermano es tan culpable como yo... – Filldeserp hizo una mueca despectiva.

- Te has tornado una Hufflepuff, Alecto. – Murmuró y la mortífaga se hundió en humillación. – Y has cometido el mismo error que tu hermano: has colocado tu _juicio_ por encima del mío... ¿y quién es el Lord aquí?

Retiró la _Cruciatus_ sin detenerse a contemplar la temblorosa figura a sus pies. El rostro de Alecto se distorsionó en una tortura interna, queriendo socorrer a su hermano y a la vez encontrándose restringida de tal acción por la presencia imponente de su Lord. Finalmente optó por la idea más sensata y permaneció en silencio, fijando aún más sus ojos nublosos en el suelo, mientras Amycus seguía convulsionándose a su lado y gimiendo a causa de las secuelas.

La bota de exquisito cuero negro de Filldeserp tomó contacto con el mentón de la mortífaga, lanzándola rudamente de espaldas al suelo, donde se mantuvo, tiesa, en espera de otro golpe.

- Te he hecho una pregunta, Alecto. – Dijo Filldeserp; su voz glaciar e implacable.

La mujer ahogó un sollozo. El espectáculo representaba una verdadera miseria a los ojos de Hermione. Era increíble como aquellos dos habían estado dispuestos a vengarse y ahora ni siquiera podían perseverar una postura digna frente a un superior, que ya había decretado sus destinos. Eran débiles y cobardes, y se hundían en su orgullo cada vez más. La imagen hizo que la pena fluyese en ella, sobre todo al ver la furia en los ojos del heredero de Voldemort.

Se imaginaba que esa era la misma furia que demostraba frente a aquellos que resolvían traicionar la Causa; más allá de las torturas y la muerte que aguardaba en la puerta de aquel mortífago que emprendiera tal proyecto, la sola idea de tener que desafiar a alguien tan poderoso e intenso en sus creencias y expectativas ya provocaba turbación.

- _¡Crucio!_

La dirección de la maldición sorprendió a todos al ser enviada contra Amycus, que aún no se había recuperado de la última sesión. Alecto sollozó aún más fuerte al contemplar su hermano sufrir por su ineptitud, y en un intento desesperado por librarlo de la maldición quiso interponerse entre ésta y él, sin efecto alguno. La maldición simplemente la traspasó tal cual a un espíritu, sin ni siquiera reducir su calibre.

Filldeserp observaba todo esto con una sonrisa indiferente.

- Milord, por favor... – Imploró patéticamente Alecto. No sólo Filldeserp no despejó la maldición, sino que le agregó más intensidad por los gritos desmedidos del mortífago. – Milord...

- Escúchame y hazlo bien, Alecto... – Murmuró el Lord en tono letal. – No toleraré estos egos suyos... ya han superado el límite. No sólo interpusieron sus suposiciones a los hechos, – agarró a Hermione por los hombros y expuso el medallón sin demasiado cuidado – sino también a _mi_ comando. Conjuntamente decidiste no responder una pregunta muy simple y directa... ¿y ahora me pides que tenga misericordia de ti y tu impertinente hermano¿Cuando te aventuraste a dañar lo que me pertenece y desafiaste mi autoridad sobre tu miserable existencia? Ahora mismo podría despedazarte... y puedo asegurarte que Kenneth me lo agradecería... aún no puede creer que sus sobrinos herederos sean tan inservibles...

Todavía con Amycus bajo los efectos del _Cruciatus_, Alecto no emitió palabra alguna. No había nada que responder; el tono de Filldeserp no permitía réplicas.

El _Cruciatus_ cayó, aunque con la intención de ser reemplazada con una maldición mortífera y por lo tanto, irreversible. Sin embargo, Hermione actuó improvistamente (incluso para ella misma) y se interpuso entre Amycus y Filldeserp, deteniendo a éste último a mitad de la conjuración.

- Hermione, apártate. – Ordenó pero ella se negó. Los ojos verdes se entrecerraron amenazadoramente, pero la muchacha había tomado una decisión.

- No guardo rencor hacia estos mortífagos. No hay porqué condenarlos. – Un destello rojizo destiñó las esmeraldas.

- Ya he tenido suficiente insolencia por hoy, Granger. _Apártate_. No me hagas tener que retirarte.

- Esto no es necesario... – Intentó de nuevo la Gryffindor.

- No pretendas refutarme o serás condenada bajos sus mismos delitos...

- Que así sea. – Designó ella, retadora.

Resultó ser un movimiento poco prudente de su parte, ya que Filldeserp no tardó en arrojarla al suelo con un simple chasquido de dedos. Posteriormente la maldición asesina sustrajo toda vitalidad del cuerpo de Amycus, y Alecto se sumergió casi inmediatamente en un estado de shock, que Filldeserp estimuló con un _Cruciatus_.

- _Nadie_ toca lo que me pertenece. – Susurró él y sus ojos se posaron por un instante sobre la pálida figura de Hermione, inmóvil en su lugar.

_Me hallo confusa. ¿Por qué hizo eso¿Por qué quiere protegerme¿Por qué cree que le pertenezco? _

_Desde entonces he intentado no salir de mis aposentos, sin embargo Filldeserp suele insistir en que lo haga. Hay ocasiones en las que me acompaña, y en vez de tener nuestras conversaciones sobre política encerrados en una habitación, solemos hacerlo mientras caminamos por los corredores... o cuando salimos a los terrenos. _

_Adentro de la Fortaleza todo es oscuro; una digna vivienda de un Dark Lord. No obstante, afuera... todo es distinto. Como un mundo aparte. Extrañaba sentir los rayos del sol sobre mi piel, me estaba tornando _demasiado _pálida. No sé porqué, pero se lo comenté a Filldeserp... y en vez de una mirada recelosa y un '¡estúpida Gryffindor!', me dedicó una sonrisa... de esas que son tan infrecuentes. Una sonrisa... divertida. Proveniente de un humor _sano_. Me asusté al verla y él pareció darse cuenta, porque nuevamente desvió su mirada y la máscara se instaló sin mucho miramiento._

_Afuera todo es mucho más verde; mucho más... vivo. Es un lindo paisaje y tranquilo –los mortífagos no suelen circundar por esas zonas-, y en las últimas salidas he ido directamente a ahí. Encuentro... paz. Puedo cerrar los ojos y dejar de ver esta horrible realidad; puedo dejar de ver sangre, dejar de presenciar la muerte de mi padre una y otra vez en mis sueños. Puedo volver a sentir... y sentirme Hermione._

_Entendí entonces a qué se refería Voldemort aquella cena en la cuál lo confronté sobre el cuadro de unicornios._

"_¿No sería más conveniente un cuadro de serpientes?"_

"_Pero, Hermione... ¿Acaso no sabes apreciar a tan valiosas criaturas, quizás la clave de la inmortalidad¿Aquellos seres que parecen tan blancos... pero en realidad son tan neutros? Apoyan la Vida¿no es así?"_

"_Sigue sin tener coherencia."_

_Claro que la tenía. La creencia popular dice que un Dark Lord va en contra de la Vida, pero aún así defiende la magia. La magia forma parte de la vida... es un círculo quebrado. _

_Un mes con dos Dark Lords como única compañía –a excepción de la simpática elfa doméstica que suele atenderme en las habitaciones- me ha enseñado que no es tan absoluto. Ellos defienden la magia... la continuidad del legado; luchan contra la _corrupción _de la Comunidad Mágica. Buscan un nuevo gobierno, uno que implemente cambios decisivos; uno que pueda desligar a los muggles de su Comunidad. No van a rechazar a los sangre impura –Filldeserp me lo ha explicado en la anterior lección: necesitan de esa impureza-, pero no van a permitir que los muggles puedan llegar a conocer nuestro secreto. Y destruir milenios de historia._

_Sus métodos son indignantes. Nunca toleraré la matanza indiscriminada de inocentes. Pero puedo entender una guerra política. Aún cuando no me guste._

_Defienden la magia. Defienden costumbres perdidas y que merecen ser revividas._

_Lástima que incentiven la sangre, el odio y la ambición..._

_Sin embargo, me creo capaz de cambiar eso. Aunque sea, influenciarlos lo suficiente como para que no sea tan extrema..._

_Los Jueces me encargaron una misión. Mantener la Esperanza viva. Ya he dicho que no lo haré por ellos, sino por mí, por aquellos que me son queridos..._

_Por Harry..._

_Por Filldeserp..._

_Por aquello que me hace feliz._

* * *

_Fortaleza de la Orden Oscura_

_24 de septiembre de 2004_

_Horario: ocho y cuarto de la noche_

_Tras mucho pensar sobre esto, he terminado de definir que es esta sensación que se ciñe sobre mi estómago y no deja mi conciencia en paz, induciéndome a pesadillas que han empezado a variar de los recuerdos del asesinato de mi padre a una donde la oscuridad abunda, y en mi búsqueda de luz sólo encuentro dos figuras en lados opuestos, tendiéndome una mano: la venganza o el perdón._

_Sé qué decisión voy a escoger y aún así, me hundo en la pesadumbre, y descubro que a veces fluctúo, y por ese instante de irresolución lo pierdo todo; ya no dispongo yo, la situación se escapa de mis manos, y paso a ser manipulada por las circunstancias y mi propio corazón y mente._

_He recorrido demasiado del camino ya como para arrepentirme. Le he otorgado la llave, y él se las ha ingeniado para entrar sin que yo lo perciba, y acaricia cosas que las cuales no tendría que tener acceso. Sin embargo de alguna insólita forma lo consigue, y me hallo sin poder quejarme o rehusarme a los cambios. Los acepto y los asimilo, rearmando mi mundo en función a sus edictos. Podría decirse que estoy siendo manipulada, y lo peor de todo es que soy conciente de ello y no hago nada para cambiar la situación..._

_Pero el problema reside en que los cambios de mi mundo... no me desagradan del todo. Estoy cómoda aquí, de algún modo siento que pertenezco; que aquí es donde siempre he deseado estar y es donde puedo hacer una diferencia, y ser útil. _

_El Perdón. Eso es lo que he elegido. No importa todos los males acaecidos, no importa todo el dolor, toda la tragedia que circunda su pasado, todo lo que me importa egoístamente es que está aquí, a mi lado, y está dispuesto a protegerme y a permitirme ayudarle. Incluso pospone ciertas actividades importantes de su rol de Lord para acompañarme en alguna salida a los terrenos._

_No olvido que es una maquina asesina, no olvido que es la causa del sufrimiento de miles de personas, no olvido que su simple existencia represente todo aquello en lo que he estado en contra. Ya no me importa. He entendido que en esta guerra, no existen solamente dos bandos, sólo dos ideologías. Hay mucho más allá de eso, y muchas más razones que las muertes injustas. _

_Admito que no habría forma de que lo que siento fuera verdad si no pudiese perdonarlo. Y sino lo perdono, me atormentaré por siempre con esto que guardo dentro. Y no quiero hacerlo. No puedo. Necesito hacer algo, necesito soltarlo... necesito que sea algo palpable y no algo indefinido de mi mente. Necesito que ya no dependa de mí. No quiero que sólo dependa de mí..._

Una solitaria lágrima cayó por el rostro de Hermione, con meta al pergamino, y apretó la pluma en su puño. Había momentos en los que se sentía idiota, como si hubiese abandonado aquel sentido común e inteligencia nata que la caracterizaba. Cuando aquella mañana se había levantado agitada luego de otra pesadilla, se había dado cuenta de su significado, y el peso del _entender_ la colmaba. Por una vez en su vida, hubiese preferido continuar en su inocente ignorancia, obviar las claras señales y ganar un poco más de tiempo para poder negar rotundamente la idea. No obstante, no podía huir de los mandamientos de su corazón.

Negar lo que sentía sólo la anegaría en un estado de impugnación y recelo, persistiría en una postura cobarde y terminaría de convertirse en una persona sometida a los sucesos. En cambio, afrontaría sus sentimientos, afrontaría sus consecuencias, afrontaría _todo_, mientras la decisión estuviese en su conciencia, y fuera _su_ error, y no uno ajeno. Se rehusaba a delegar la responsabilidad a otra persona en un asunto tan importante.

Permanecía incrédula aún, sin entender cómo o porqué su corazón palpitaba de aquella manera. Pero sabía que ese órgano no se regía por la racionalidad sino por impulsos y sensaciones; por más Oclumancia que practicara, lo que sentía seguiría estando, y absolutamente _nada_ haría que las causas absurdas que lo habían llevado a encapricharse se desvanecieran.

Sonrió con nostalgia al contemplar en el horizonte como lentamente el sol se ocultaba para dar paso a la noche. Aquellos colores anaranjados la rodearon cálidamente, pintando el cielo con un estilo experto y refinado, y haciendo contraste con la frialdad que vivía con frecuencia en la Fortaleza, aún estando en ese momento en los terrenos, sentada sobre un tronco de árbol. Se abrazó a sí misma, de repente sintiéndose infinitamente sola. Un viento otoñal sacudió sus cabellos y pareció unirse al abrazo, brindándole su consuelo invisible.

_Tu elemento integra una fracción esencial de tu alma; es el contacto directo con la naturaleza a través de tu magia, de una forma tan íntima que sólo nosotros podemos llegar a entenderlo. Están relacionados con las emociones... con las memorias. Para poderlos controlar tienes que lograr dirigir tus memorias, tus emociones..._

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, llamando su magia a la superficie, y canalizándola a través de sus memorias... dejando sus emociones correr libres por la noche y tomar un limitado control sobre su entorno. Pudo percibir el contacto con su elemento e incluso se halló interactuando con él con cierta timidez; una energía que nacía dentro de ella y se esparcía, vaciándola de sus miedos, de sus inseguridades, y sólo sujetando las sensaciones positivas; todo aquello que la hacía sentir viva y la impulsaba a ser.

Rió feliz, como recordaba haber hecho hacía poco en la clase con Filldeserp, y dejó que el viento la guiara y mostrara aquel mundo al que siempre había correspondido; la condujo a paisajes que jamás había llegado a imaginar que pudiesen existir, le hizo experimentar la libertad y la paz, exhibiéndole toda la pureza de aquel mundo; toda la magia que existía en aquel universo, donde ella era una más, y a la vez, simplemente todo.

Bailó entre memorias y logró adquirir las fuerzas que le habían faltado para confrontar la realidad; ya no se sintió tan sola ni tan miserable. Ya no quiso dudar más, ya no quiso restringirse en cadenas; ya no quiso sucumbir a la misión que alguien pudiese tener para ella. Todo lo que ella necesitaba estaba allí, dentro de su propia alma, y estaba en ella defenderlo y luchar por ello.

Ya no quería huir. Era hora de perdonar y disculparse. Era hora de curar las heridas y remediar errores; era hora de avanzar bajo la luz de un nuevo sendero, donde forjaría sus acciones con cada sudor de su frente, y tomaría decisiones y juicios con conciencia plena, y siempre, siempre, creyendo en sí misma, en la esperanza y en la pureza de todo aquello que le envolvía.

Silenciosamente le agradeció al viento aquel gesto que había tenido para con ella, y una sonrisa cobró efecto sobre su rostro, relegando la antigua tristeza e impotencia. Suspiró con alivio y abrió los ojos, para encontrarse directamente enfrente de Filldeserp, cuyos ojos la examinaban con cautela y hasta con cierta preocupación. Su sonrisa no menguó, siquiera bajo la severa mirada.

- No deberías haber hecho eso. Si perdías el control y yo no hubiese estado en la Fortaleza... – Empezó Filldeserp, su tono de voz repleto de enfado.

- Pero eso no sucedió. – Respondió Hermione despreocupadamente, algo que resultaba ser muy paradójico a su actitud normal.

- Mas podría haber sucedido. – Contrarrestó él.

- No es la realidad, por lo tanto, no debería preocuparte. Estaba en control de mi elemento... y además, en verdad necesitaba eso... – Dudó por un instante antes de seguir hablando. – ¿Qué es lo que el fuego te reveló a ti?

Toda muestra de enojo o preocupación se evaporó del rostro de Filldeserp, para ser reemplazada por apatía. Sus ojos se endurecieron y se tiñeron de un verde que rozaba el negro. Pudo notar que la mano que él mantenía sobre su hombro se fruncía más.

- No es de tu incumbencia. – Replicó secamente. Hermione pestañó, sorprendida por el efecto que habían tenido sus palabras.

- ¿Tan malo fue¿Cómo es posible? – Filldeserp la fulminó con la mirada antes de desviar sus ojos hacia el horizonte, donde los anaranjados empezaban a palidecerse.

- Tu elemento es, más que nada, descubridor. Viaja por lugares inaccesibles para el resto de los elementos, y se maneja con confianza y fidelidad, ya que cuenta con voluntad e intelecto. Tiene sus momentos de ira como también los de calma, pero más que nada se regocija vagando y conociendo nuevos lugares... – Un suspiro cansado prorrumpió de los labios del Lord. – Por el contrario, el fuego es mucho más volátil. Crea y destruye con la misma facilidad con la que puede incitar la vida o quitarla. Su júbilo es el caos, la _acción_, y demostrar ser superior a los demás elementos. Constantemente busca reconocimiento, y se jacta de su propio poder.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio, aunque no pudo evitar extraviar su mirada hacia la misma dirección que Filldeserp, inconscientemente indagando por aquello que llamaba su atención y ocasionaba que su rostro luciese casi melancólico.

- Aquello que vives con tu elemento jamás debe ser compartido. – Murmuró. – Sin embargo, puedo hacer mención a ciertas imágenes... El fuego me ha abierto un mundo de posibilidades, exhibiendo diferentes destinos. Puedo fundar o devastar la vida, puedo establecer confusión sobre este mundo y otros planos, puedo ser símbolo de paz y calidez... Puedo permitir que me domine y convertirme en un hereje de la libertad de la magia... El fuego busca la destrucción de cada elemento, salvo él mismo. Eso va contra las leyes naturales, y por eso es constantemente castigado, lo que lo pone aún más furioso...

- ¿Y por qué no prefiere crear? – Preguntó Hermione, cohibida por la intensidad del discurso.

- Porque es mucho más fácil destruir. – Dijo Filldeserp, sonriendo con burla. – Porque cree que exterminando, será más temido.

- Creando será respetado. – Objetó Hermione. Filldeserp negó con la cabeza y volvió a centrar sus ojos en los de ella.

- El fuego es volátil porque es débil en sí mismo. Puede imponer su voluntad, sí, pero interiormente él mismo es un caos. No halla paz, y cree que eso se debe a los otros elementos... por eso les guarda un particular rencor, especialmente al agua. Con el viento puede asociarse, porque no hay nada que le satisfaga más que expandirse, y puede hacerlo más cómodamente con su ayuda.

- Puedo entender porqué es tu elemento. – Sonrió ella con un limitado tinte de humor que para su sorpresa fue correspondido por una pequeña sonrisa. Cobrando un poco más de seriedad, se inclinó un poco más hacia él y en un impulso, tomó sus manos entre las suyas. – Estoy segura de que aún así, puede crear cosas maravillosas... – Filldeserp no respondió. – No todo tiene que ser caos... alguna vez tendrá que encontrar paz...

- ¿Acaso todavía crees que lo merezco? – Susurró él, al parecer sin poder sostener su mirada.

- Que te cuestiones eso es un claro indicio de que sí... todavía existe algo humano en ti... – Por un momento, Hermione pensó que su voz se quebraría y no llegaría a decirlo, pero el tono se conservó firme. – Todavía hay algo en ti que siente, algo que te permite dejar de ser sólo un arma... Sino fuera así no podrías ejercer tu elemento. Algo dentro de ti aún crea y vive, y lucha sobre todo para defender tus propias ideologías... – Nuevamente el silencio se interpuso entre ellos, pero estaba decidida a insistir.

- Cuando venciste, incluso sin saberlo, a Voldemort aquel Halloween... le diste esperanza al mundo mágico... Le brindaste paz. Fuiste capaz de mantenerla hasta trece años... y continuaste siendo signo de esperanza al luchar y no decaer. Quizás ya no podías prometernos paz, pero sí nos brindaste la posibilidad de creer. Más allá de todo lo que haya sucedido después, hubo un momento en el que _creaste_...

- De la misma forma en la cual _destruí_. – Interrumpió Filldeserp con rudeza. – Y sabes muy bien que no me...

- Puedes _volver_ a crear. – Perseveró Hermione. – Y si bien aquellas vidas que fueron ultrajadas no volverán, evitarás que más gente sufra... que tu mundo se destruya, que el caos lo gobierne todo... terminarás consumido en tu propia destrucción.

- Eres conciente de que eso ya no me importa...

- ¡Claro que te importa! – Exclamó la Gryffindor, empezando a perder la paciencia. – Sino fuera así... no resentirías tanto las intenciones de tu elemento... no aborrecerías tanto recordar aquello que te mostró, y no me envidiarías tanto al saber que he experimentado la paz y la libertad en su más pura fase...

- Tales sentimientos _jamás_ se concibieron en mí. No me arrepiento haber elegido este camino, ni haber asesinado a todas esas personas, ni ser el causante de una futura destrucción del planeta... no me arrepiento de haber optado por la _destrucción_. Nací para ser esto...

- Es irónico que, mientras dices oponerte al destino que te imponen los Jueces, lo único que haces es dejarte influenciar por ellos. – Remarcó ella. Filldeserp se puso de pie como si acabara de darle una descarga eléctrica, y el brillo de sus ojos enloqueció con cólera.

- Vuelvo a advertirte: no interfieras con lo que no te concierne. – Se volteó y sus pasos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la Fortaleza, dando por concluido el tema.

No obstante Hermione no lo dejaría así. Se incorporó y corrió hasta alcanzarlo, situándose delante de él e impidiéndole avanzar, aferrándose a sus brazos. Él tuvo la intención de deshacerse de su agarre, pero Hermione persistió e insistió hasta que le prestara atención.

- Al contrario de lo que piensas, _sí_ me conciernes. Eras mi mejor amigo, y aún me preocupo por ti... y no permitiré que derroches esta oportunidad simplemente porque estás demasiado centrado en lo que crees que es tu destino. Aún puedes obtener la paz que tanto ansías...

- Creí que ya habías superado esa etapa tuya de ideologías estúpidas. Veo que me equivocaba. – Impugnó Filldeserp con frialdad. – Escucha, Granger... nada de lo que hagas o digas cambiará las cosas. Soy un Dark Lord, pertenezco aquí, y mi misión es destruir para poder crear entonces el sistema que tanto ambiciono. Los Lords tienden a conquistar y a gobernar. No a pacificar y vivir una vida de anonimato... y por más que creas estar en lo correcto, no me harás cambiar de opinión. Sigue siendo una cuestión totalmente ajena a ti...

- ¿Incluso si...¿Si confieso que...? – Las palabras se aglomeraron en su garganta y tuvo que respirar hondo para conseguir desencajarlas. Su estómago dio un respingo y su corazón latió con más fuerza, mientras su mente se negaba a pronunciar en voz alta aquello que la condenaría. –... ¿Que te amo?

Filldeserp se separó de ella, finalmente desprendiéndose de su amarre, y fijó su mirada en la Fortaleza, eludiendo a toda costa el contacto visual con la joven. La única auténtica reacción que pudo diferenciar tras su usual máscara fue el ligero temblor de sus manos y el nerviosismo que se escondía detrás de la oscuridad de sus ojos. Su indiferencia la hirió, sin embargo no permitió que eso derrumbara todas sus intenciones.

- Que esto que siento me supera; que me ha llevado a decidir cosas que antes jamás hubiese... que descubrí que incluso sería capaz de permanecer aquí y olvidarme del resto del mundo, olvidarme de todos los Juramentos que hice cuando me gradué como aurora... olvidarme de todo concepto de justicia y paz en los que alguna vez creí... porque de otra forma, enloquecería. No sé cómo lo conseguiste, después de todo nada compartes con mi imagen de amante ideal, pero de alguna forma... he caído demasiado profundamente como para retractarme ahora.

Filldeserp apretó los labios y reemprendió su marcha hacia la Fortaleza. Hermione sintió las lágrimas pugnar por salir de sus ojos, pero las retuvo habiendo casi previsto esa reacción. Todo empeoraría si ahora simplemente abandonaba a la decepción y el dolor, que había sabido que brotarían. Ya podía preocuparse por eso después, una vez que estuviese segura de que ya no había nada por lo cual luchar.

Avanzó firmemente.

- ¿No tienes nada para decir al respecto? – Desafió. Él se detuvo y se giró para volver a encararla. En sus ojos había algo indescriptible, sin nombre, y que a pesar de eso, consiguió llenar su corazón de expectación.

- ¿Qué puedo decirte? – Dijo, casi gritando. - ¿Qué desde un principio Voldemort sabía que iba a ser así, que caerías sutilmente en su trampa¿Qué vuelvo a sentirme tan vacío como aquella vez que le fallé a Weasley, pensando que la trampa no resultaría¿Qué lo que sientes es tan injusto, dado tu aislamiento durante un mes... que indudablemente te encontrarías anhelando mi compañía?

Esta vez las lágrimas sí corrieron. Paralizada, contempló como el rostro de Filldeserp se distorsionaba en aquellas emociones que habían abundado en ella momentos antes de viajar con su elemento: la impotencia, el dolor, el miedo...

Y cómo su propio corazón lloraba ante la sola idea de haber sido manipulado; de haber sido usado de forma tan ruin y descarada; de que todo formara parte de un maldito plan para destruir la comunidad mágica...

- ¿Qué con cada día que pasaba a tu lado simplemente me encontraba despojado cada vez más de mi máscara¿Qué llegaste a alterarme de tal forma que me importase tu bienestar... me importase lo que pensases... me importase que fueses lo más feliz posible¿Qué fuiste capaz de elevar nuevamente un pasado enterrado... _sentimientos_ enterrados...¿Qué pudiste invertir la trampa... e influenciarme a ir contra la más expresa orden de aquél al que considero lo más cercano a un padre que jamás he tenido?

Los ojos verdes relucieron con lágrimas cristalinas.

- Teniendo tantas, justamente _tú_ tenías que ser... – Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos ya no había rastro alguno de lágrimas. Sólo había abatimiento.

El mensaje oculto detrás de aquellas palabras tardó en ser comprendido por Hermione; no por el significado en sí, sino por su significante. Una alegría inmensa recorrió todo su cuerpo tratando de consumir al mismo tiempo el sufrimiento que las antiguas palabras habían provocado en ella. El vacío continuaba allí, demasiado magno como para ser ignorado.

El amor que sentía no era verdadero. Había sido maniobrado. Aquello no era verdaderamente amar...

Pero eso no se aplicaba para Filldeserp. Él sí había tenido contacto con otras personas, él sí se había visto vasto en opciones... y todavía así, aquel corazón que parecía no latir había dictado por ella. Era irónico. Ella, la única supuesta en enamorarse, posiblemente no lo estuviera. Y él, aquél que desde un principio había sido prevenido de los riesgos y había jurado vencerlos, había caído.

Aquél sin debilidades y repleto fortalezas se había rendido a un sentimiento... el mismo que tanto había odiado y luchado por destruir.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto? – Cuestionó Hermione, sabiendo que la decisión ya no recaía más en ella. Él la observó por unos momentos, su rostro lleno de expresión.

- Te otorgaré la oportunidad de elegir, – susurró y embozó una sonrisa amarga. – a pesar de ir contra las órdenes del Lord... Podrás reincorporarte a la Comunidad o permanecer aquí.

- ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con... "_reincorporarme"_? – Preguntó ella, suspicaz.

- Retornarás con Dumbledore y los suyos. Podrás elegir si unirte nuevamente a la Orden del Fénix o permanecer neutral...

- Sabiendo que no existe tal clasificación en la guerra que propones. – Colaboró ella, y él volvió a regalarle una de esas sonrisas. Esas sonrisas que decían todo y a la vez nada.

- En caso de que elijas la Orden... volverás a ser mi enemiga y no dudaré en asesinarte la próxima vez que nos crucemos en el campo de batalla. Tendrás de tiempo para decidirte...

- ¿Y qué sucede si... decido regresar? – Titubeó Hermione ligeramente.

- Serás recibida. – Contestó él y sus ojos se volvieron a enfriar. – Si por un instante la idea de traicionarme a Dumbledore y pretender utilizar mis... _sentimientos_ hacia ti como una debilidad llega a pasar por tu cabeza... Piénsalo dos veces. Aquí puedes considerarme Harry... allá afuera – su mano izquierda señaló vagamente las fronteras de la Orden Oscura – soy Filldeserp.

- ¿Qué debería contarle a la Orden¿Cómo pude escapar? – Dijo, habiendo decidido ya lo que haría, aunque sin poder creer aún lo que sus oídos estaban captando.

- Un mortífago que trabaja para nosotros (pero que Dumbledore cree fiel a su causa) será el honrado con el título de tu _salvador_. Logró distraernos lo suficiente a mí y al Lord como para llevarte hasta las barreras (él era el guardia de turno) y emplear un Traslador. En caso de que desees retornar... – Su mano derecha tentó el medallón de Slytherin y Hermione pudo ver cómo aplicaba un hechizo de invisibilidad en lenguaje pársel, entre otros, sobre el mismo. – Sólo necesitarás comunicarte con este mortífago o usar el Traslador del Medallón... ten cuidado con éste último, ya que no puedo asegurarte un arribo _pacífico_.

- ¿Por qué haces todo esto? – Murmuró Hermione, sus manos temblando sin control cuando la realidad cayó sobre ella sin miramiento.

- Porque no podría tolerar la idea de que tú también me quisieses sólo porque así fue planeado... – Sus palabras estaban impresas en honestidad y había un brillo de resignación en sus ojos; como si admitiese su derrota y con ello se comprometiera a ofrecerle únicamente la verdad. – Valoro ante todo la libertad de decisión, Hermione. No podría perdonarme si te obligase a permanecer conmigo, sin verdadero conocimiento de lo que sientes...

- ¿No podrías perdonarte algo así mientras sí te perdonas el genocidio de tu guerra? – Cuestionó la Gryffindor, alterada por la mente retorcida de su _protector_.

- Necesito un reordenamiento de prioridades. – Rió Harry sin humor.

- ¿Qué sucederá con Voldemort? – Inquirió, temblorosa, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

- Podré manejarlo. – Dijo él con sencillez, restándole la verdadera importancia.

Vaciló antes de asentir. Contempló la sonrisa vacía que se instaló sobre el rostro de Filldeserp y pudo sentir su corazón estrechándose. No quería irse en verdad, pero era conciente de que tenía que hacerlo o nunca sus dudas terminarían de despejarse de su mente. En parte, Filldeserp se estaba asegurando que cuando volviese, fuese realmente fiel a él, y no entre mitades; que esta vez lo eligiese y no pudiese recriminárselo.

Tenía miedo de retornar a la Realidad; miedo de estar con Neville, Ron, Ginny, Luna... porque demasiadas cosas habían cambiado. Tenía miedo de que ellos se percatasen incluso del cambio y toda la cuartada se echase a perder; Dumbledore cobraría interés en su persona y volvería estar en medio de una red de manipulaciones interminables.

Tenía que arriesgarse. Había muchas cosas que tenía y quería hacer. Era una Gryffindor. No permitiría que las circunstancias la excediesen; no perduraría oculta en algún lugar recóndito del planeta; afrontaría la realidad y su papel en ella. Esta vez no fallaría.

- Cailean Austen te estará esperando en destino. – Explicó y le extendió el mismo pergamino en el cual había estado escribiendo aquella tarde y del cual se había olvidado por completo luego de su experiencia con el viento. – Aplicaré encantamientos de glamours lo suficientemente reales como para que los sanadores no se den cuenta del engaño...

Un chasquido de dedos y la piel de Hermione estuvo cubierta de heridas profundas; algunas con aspecto de pasadas y otras bastante recientes. Su cabello perdió su elegancia y sus ropas cambiaron. Lucía como una auténtica prisionera y no como la huésped y aprendiz que había sido.

Pese a eso, antes de tomar el pergamino y que Filldeserp iniciase la cuenta regresiva, le pidió silenciosamente permiso para consumar aquello que ambos anhelaban pero que ninguno pensaba admitir en palabras.

Lo besó.


	10. Capítulo 10

Buenas tardes, gente ! Cómo han estado?

Yay! He aquí, un mes después de la última actualización... creo que esto es todo un record en la historia de LE xDD! He ganado la apuesta, ya que el capi estuvo listo para el lunes, pero por una serie de inconvenientes (exámenes, citas con el dentista y virus en la PC), me había visto impedida de actualizar. Pero aquí está... 25 pages... ninguna de las cuales ha sido beteada, así que tendrán que disculpar errores, ya sea de tipeo, despistes de ortografía o gramática... o lo que sea.

Es un capítulo de transición. No hay acción. Incluso hay muy poca cosa que pueda llegar a llamarles la atención, ya que todo el capi gira alrededor de las múltiples POVs, basadas sobre todo en sus impresiones más que nada. Para ser más precisa...

- 4 POV de Herm

- 1 POV de Lucas

- 1 POV de Neville

- 1 POV de Ron

- 1 POV general de la Orden

Como podrán ver, suprimí la escena dark que iba a tener el capi xD Así que es todo Light. Pero alégrense! Es el último XD! El próximo ya volveremos a la normalidad de LE. Especialmente con POVs de Filly. Sé que lo extrañan XD!

No saben cuán feliz soy que el capítulo 9, después de todo, haya caído _bien_. Le tenía tanto miedo a ese capítulo... Les agradezco infinitamente sus reviews.

No esperen el capi 11 para antes de Junio. Con los exámenes de trimestre, trabajos prácticos, Juvencor, poco tiempo libre y tal... y un capítulo que promete ser pesado, haré todo mi esfuerzo, pero dudo tenerlo antes de ese mes. Sorry, guys...

Las respuestas a los **reviews** se encontrarán en: **ar. geocities. com/ parvati(guión bajo)usagi/ rr-LE10. htm**. Espero subirlas hoy a la noche, pero si no... hasta el fin de semana tendrá que ser.

Espero que disfruten de la lectura.

_Dedicado a Jandres. Feliz cumpleaños! Y vete preparando para cumplir con la prenda!_

* * *

**Título:** Laguna Estigia 

**Autora:** Parvati-Blossom

**Resumen:** _Reto N 7 de La Orden de las Mortífagas_. UA. Harry es el más destacado mortífago al servicio del Lord. Neville es el que se espera que venza a Voldemort y su protegido.

**Rating** PG15

**Género:** Drama/Dark/Angst... o.O Tal vez algo de acción...

**Disclaimer** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a **J.K.Rowling**, soy simplemente una admiradora del universo de Harry Potter. Sin embargo, aquellos personajes que **no** pertenecen al **Cannon**, son de **mi **propiedad. ¿Ejemplos? Alice Kolberg, Lucas de Santos... Por lo tanto, LE no es completamente tuyo¿verdad, Jo? -risas- Es un fict sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Capítulo demasiado Light -.-! Puede provocar descomposturas a aquellos con alergia al género.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 10**

_Cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix_

_24 de septiembre de 2004_

_Horario: nueve y media de la noche_

_Se sentía tan pesada y extenuada. El mundo parecía concentrarse sobre ella y no la dejarla respirar, presionándola contra sí misma. Físicamente todo su cuerpo ardía, con más intensidad en algunas zonas; toda su piel estaba cubierta de marcas intachables de un maltrato desmedido y de un odio inconmensurable._

_Nada era propiamente coherente. Todo giraba en torno de un infinito dolor y una confusión que no la dejaba pensar su Realidad. _

_Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Había perdido la noción de sí misma; la noción del mundo externo. _

_Ya no discernía entre la Oscuridad y la Luz. En aquel momento, eran dos entes tan semejantes, tan hermanados, que no entendía porqué existían dos términos para describirlo, si con uno alcanzaba._

_Fácilmente podría haberse dejado guiar por cualquiera de los dos, y Todo Hubiese Estado Bien._

_Incluso más tarde llegó a abstraerse del espacio. El calor y el frío perdieron sentido; el dolor, la agitación... eran todas sensaciones lejanas, incluso antecedentes de un pasado que en su mundo insustancial jamás había existido._

_No era necesario aclarar que ni siquiera su mundo _insustancial _había existido. Todo era un juego de su mente, un juego de imágenes grabadas, que buscaban expresarse sin restricciones, y cada una de ellas forzaba su salida de un modo agónico... Sin signos, sin intenciones, sin objetivos... Trascendiendo de ella y adquiriendo su autonomía._

_Quizás todo se debía a que estaban desorganizando las funciones básicas de su cerebro; creando y estipulando con lo más valioso que retenía con ella. Su mente estaba siendo manipulada por una ilusión, poderosa e insondable, que modificaba sin miramiento todo su ser para que nadie dudase de ella; para que nadie se diese cuenta de la farsa..._

_Para que nadie sospechase que todo formaba parte de un plan..._

_Para que ella misma olvidase y no llegase a imaginarse que estaba siendo víctima de ésta..._

_Para hasta que ella creyese que ese dolor era auténtico; que cada herida era una prueba inapelable de un Pasado; que en aquel momento, lo único que tenía que hacer era aferrarse a las imágenes, a sus creencias escabullidas, e intentar recuperarse de toda aquella Confusión..._

_Sólo Recuperarse. Sólo Sobrevivir._

_Cerró los ojos, consumida por el sufrimiento y tentada a perderse en la inconsciencia. _

_Pronto estaría a salvo... pronto se encargarían de sanar sus ideas y heridas... y todo volvería a ser mucho más conciso... todo volvería a ser paz... _

_Pronto... _

* * *

_Cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix_

_25 de septiembre de 2004_

_Horario: siete y cuarto de la mañana_

Los cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix no tenían semejante movimiento desde hacía varios meses. Si un miembro que no estaba al tanto de lo acontecido ingresara y viese el ir y venir de personas, algunos con rostros desesperados, otros aliviados y unos simplemente indiferentes, hubiese pensado que un nuevo ataque había tomado lugar. Sin embargo, la realidad estaba muy lejos de ser tan escalofriante.

Cailean Austen se hallaba sentado en el centro de una de las salas utilizadas para las reuniones generales, siendo interrogado con técnicas que hasta los Inefables envidiarían. No obstante, pocas cosas parecían obtenerse de su declaración. Algunos aurores lucían decepcionados, como si se hubiesen esperado que todo fue muchísimo más complicado o porque quisieran tener una razón para sacarle el crédito a un mortífago cretino. Pero nadie podía objetar nada: Cailean Austen acababa de lograr algo imposible hasta ese momento: rescatar a una prisionera de la Fortaleza donde los mismísimos Dark Lords vivían. Y lo había hecho todo con tanta prolijidad, precaución y astucia que, si bien errores existían (posiblemente Voldemort ya supiese quién era el traidor), había conseguido su objetivo.

Salvar a Hermione Granger.

"Sigo pensando que esto no es toda la historia", le había murmurado Lucas de Santos a Dumbledore, una vez terminado el interrogatorio. El anciano profesor le contempló con ojos pensativos, pero no hizo comentario al respecto.

Había demasiada esperanza, demasiada alegría en los Cuarteles, para que tal pensamiento pudiese ser discutido con objetividad. Sobre todo si se tenía en cuenta el estado del cuarteto de jóvenes, quienes no se habían despegado del lado de su amiga desde que se les había notificado de su rescate. El efecto de la noticia había sido sorprendente: la actitud cansada y desmoralizada de sus semblantes se había desvanecido para volver a brillar en un sincero contento y en ese ímpetu que sólo la gente joven podía gozar.

Una sanadora se acercó a Dumbledore y tras un leve asentimiento con la cabeza en señal de respeto, prosiguió a informarle del estado de salud de la ex–Gryffindor.

Otra de las reacciones había sido el shock. Todo el cuerpo de Hermione estaba atiborrado de heridas, algunas recientes, otras más antiguas, y variaban en calibre. Había rastros evidentes de desnutrición y todos se habían sorprendido de que aún así, con todo su cansancio, el dolor y el abandono que había sentido, Hermione se hubiese aferrado a la vida.

Más sorprendidos, sin embargo, estaban que Filldeserp no hubiese terminado con ella, en el estado de _desuso_ en el que se había encontrado; lo que sólo trajo más aprensión a los miembros de la Orden¿qué podría haber sido más importante que torturar, abusar y asesinar a otra pieza remota de su pasado, al que tanto detestaba, al que tanto disfrutaba destruir¿Qué planes habían reclamado más atención?

Algunos decían que se le estaban dando demasiada importancia a Hermione. Después de todo, teniéndola prisionera, Filldeserp no habría encontrado apuro en asesinarla. Con lo sádico que era, encontraría más placer desgarrando poco a poco el aliento de vida de su antigua mejor amiga, que con un simple Avada Kedavra.

- La señorita Granger continúa en estado crítico. La mayor parte de sus heridas ya han sido tratadas, pero las más graves sólo podremos curarlas una vez que despierte, lo cual podría ser cuestión de horas, días o semanas en el estado de cansancio en el que está. Además, la desnutrición no es algo que sea tan fácil de sanar. Le hemos administrado pociones con todos los nutrientes y proteínas que necesita, pero pasará algún tiempo hasta que recupere cierta normalidad física.

- ¿Se ha podido detectar algún daño psicológico? – Cuestionó De Santos con cautela.

- No lo sabremos a ciencia cierta hasta que no despierte. – Contestó la sanadora.

- Muchas gracias, Margaren. Notifícame ante cualquier novedad.

La sanadora volvió a inclinarse y desapareció por las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones. De Santos guardó un silencio prudente al ver la mirada nostálgica que Dumbledore había lanzado hacia aquella dirección. Hubiese querido cuestionar sus pensamientos de una forma más directa, pero tuvo que contentarse indagando por su opinión respecto a toda la situación.

- La señorita Granger es fuerte, Lucas. – Le dijo Dumbledore. – No dudo de su capacidad de sobrevivir esto. Después de todo, si su fe en la amistad con los jóvenes Longbottom, Weasley y Lovegood la mantuvo con vida hasta ayer, podrá perseguir esa misma psicología hasta recuperarse.

- Entiendo el peso de cada una de las vidas de los miembros de tu Orden, Dumbledore, pero¿por qué se retiene a esta joven con tanta estima? – El anciano sonrió con suavidad y colocó una mano en el hombro del español.

- Hermione es una chica muy perceptiva e inteligente, una gran aurora. Sin embargo, lo que la convierte en prioridad en este momento no se debe sólo a eso, sino también porque forma parte de nuestro quinteto dorado, como los han bautizado algunos viejos miembros...

- Tengo entendido que son bastante _famosos_ en la Orden. – Dijo De Santos, alzando las cejas.

- Así es. Tres aurores y dos sanadoras. Tienen un espíritu que brinda esperanza al resto de los miembros, incluso a la Comunidad Mágica en general. Con la pérdida de Hermione, ese espíritu parecía estarse extinguiendo. ¿Cómo es esa frase muggle...? "Todos para uno y uno para todos"...

- Pero, - acotó De Santos - ¿no solían ser un sexteto? Uno supondría que ya estarían acostumbrados a extraviar miembros... – El rostro de Dumbledore perdió cierto color ante sus palabras. – Sobre todo con el miembro que perdieron en aquel entonces... un líder, un héroe... el "fundador" del grupo, incluso.

- No tiene relevancia al caso. – Objetó Albus. – Cada uno de ellos tiene su valor individual, sin importar lo que haya pasado que los hubo unido.

- Quizás subestimas a Harry Potter, Albus. – Murmuró De Santos, con un tinte de burla en su voz.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Lucas? – Cuestionó Albus, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Harry Potter fue mucho más que un simple traidor. – Respondió Lucas, desviando sus ojos hacia otro extremo de la habitación. – Fue mucho más que un líder, que un héroe... pero ustedes siguen limitándose a verlo de esa forma...

- Hubiese pensado que compartirías nuestra opinión con todo lo que te ha hecho... – Susurró Dumbledore.

- No me dejo cegar por los acontecimientos. Esto es una guerra, Albus. No existen las leyes en tiempo de guerra, no existe la justicia... sólo nos queda el amargo sabor de la muerte, la sed de venganza y una interminable red de fracasos y triunfos bañados en sangre.

- ¿Sara fue sólo eso para ti¿Una muerte, un fracaso...?

- No. De la misma forma en la que Harry Potter no es simplemente un traidor o un héroe. – De Santos sonrió con aflicción. – No me interpretes mal, Albus. No hay nada que ansíe más que asesinarlo, en lo posible de la misma manera en la que asesinó a Sara, pero eso no hace que diste de entender quién fue Harry Potter; que diste de entender el significado de la vida de Granger o siquiera la importancia que le dan a Longbottom.

Suspiró con un dejo de angustia y longanimidad, y se alejó de Dumbledore, no deseando seguir aquella conversación.

_Sus ojos negros vagaron por la sala, sin realmente ver nada._

* * *

_Cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix_

_28 de septiembre de 2004_

_Horario: ocho de la noche_

Aglutinados en la sala central de los Cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix, todos los miembros de mediana jerarquía habían sido invitados a formar parte de aquella reunión. Sin embargo, muchos asientos estaban vacíos, ya fuera por el desinterés o la imposibilidad de acudir. O una mezcla de ambas.

- Bienvenidos, amigos míos. – Saludó Dumbledore con su típica sonrisa bonachona que la gran mayoría correspondió, algunos en un acto reflejo y otros porque en verdad compartían su deleite. – Hoy tendrá lugar una reunión muy especial.

No era necesario aclarar que casi todos los presentes sabían el tema a intimar. No obstante, para aquellos que aún no se hubiesen enterado, el director aclaró:

- La noticia que más nos atañe es el rescate de uno de nuestros miembros bajo las mismísimas narices del Dark Lord y su heredero.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible? – Cuestionó, atiborrada de incredulidad, una mujer cuyo nombre Neville creía que era Megan Jones, aunque no estaba del todo seguro. Después de todo, formaba parte del sector secundario de la Orden, lo que hacía que sólo la viese en las reuniones más generales, como ésta.

- Uno de nuestros espías (su nombre permanecerá confidencial) había sido nombrado guardia del sector donde Hermione Granger se hallaba. Todo este mes estuvo planificando su estrategia de rescate, sin ni siquiera consultarnos a nosotros por si había alguna fuga de información. – Narró Dumbledore con serenidad. - Aprovechaba las ocasiones en las que ninguno de los dos Dark Lords estaba presente en la Fortaleza para practicar con diferentes clases de transladores, hasta dar con el indicado...

- ¿Dar con el indicado? – Preguntó Fred Weasley.

- La magia central de las barreras que protegen la Fortaleza es oscura, como ya sabíamos. Los transladores son en esencia magia blanca, por lo que su uso dentro de la Fortaleza altera las barreras y previene a Voldemort de cualquier intromisión o evasión. Por lo tanto, nuestro espía tuvo que jugar con la estructura básica de los transladores, perturbando su energía fuente, e ideando una propia variante que no pusiera las barreras en alerta.

- Creí que sólo magos experimentados podían crear transladores. Ni hablar de transmutarlos... – Apuntó Francisco García. A su lado, Martínez equivalió su mueca suspicaz.

- Así es. Nuestro espía es un experto en teoría de la magia y se encuentra en fase de entrenamiento en el Departamento de Misterios...

- ¿Y cómo es posible que se sepa esa información? – Exclamó Megan Jones, al parecer aturdida ante la simple idea de semejante calidad de información. – Los Inefables nunca permiten que su identidad sea conocida...

- Es un trato especial que hemos establecido entre el Ministro y el Jefe del Departamento. – Acotó Dumbledore, sin intenciones de dar mayor información. – Los Inefables no son emancipados de esta guerra. Al ser magos tan experimentados, se ha solicitado su colaboración desde que la guerra se nos ha empezado a escapar de las manos.

- ¿Cómo está Hermione? – Preguntó Ron, inclinándose en su silla. El resto de sus amigos, especialmente Neville, repitieron su gesto de ansiedad. Del otro lado de la mesa, los españoles hicieron gestos de exasperación ante el rudo cambio de tema.

- Ha recobrado la conciencia, lo que les ha permitido a los sanadores terminar de tratar sus heridas. Incluso hoy a la mañana he podido hablar con ella. – Dijo Dumbledore francamente, sabiendo que sus palabras calmarían al cuarteto.

- ¿Qué recuerda de lo sucedido? – Inquirió De Santos.

- Principalmente recuerda la noche de su secuestro y una de las sesiones de tortura, donde Voldemort analizó cada una de sus memorias. Luego admite que sus recuerdos son muy confusos, habiendo perdido la noción de tiempo y de su propia mente, por lo que teme que en su ataque de Legeremancia, Voldemort haya afectado algo más que sus memorias...

- ¿Filldeserp alguna vez la... _visitó_? – Interrogó Neville, cuyo rostro había empalidecido.

- Sí. Aunque sólo recapitula una ocasión con nitidez. – Dumbledore suspiró, negando con la cabeza. – No nos brinda demasiada información sobre los movimientos en la Fortaleza. Sólo se preocupaban en torturarla y humillarla, y encerrada en una celda, poco ha podido captar, mucho menos en el estado en el que se encontraba. Ahora lo importante es aguardar a su recuperación y estar alertas. Dudo que Filldeserp o Voldemort se tomen muy bien el escape...

- ¿Podemos confiar en que los testimonios del mortífago y de Granger sean verídicos? – Dijo De Santos, con el entrecejo fruncido y recostado sobre el respaldo de su silla.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Retrucó Ron con agresividad. - ¿Cómo podríamos dudar de _Hermione_? – Dijo, con un gran énfasis en la última palabra.

- Me parece muy sospechosa toda la situación. – Explicó Lucas sin turbarse en lo más mínimo. – Aunque el mortífago sea tan hábil y astuto como dicen, muchos han intentado hacer lo que él ha "logrado"... fallando al primer intento. Están obviando el hecho de que nuestros enemigos son dos de los Dark Lords más poderosos de la historia; obviando el hecho de que no confían la seguridad de sus prisioneros a cualquier mortífago...

- ¿Cuál es tu punto, Lucas? – Dijo Neville, sin llegar a la brutalidad de Ron pero sin que sus palabras fuesen tan aplacadas como siempre.

- Todo esto puede ser una trampa. – Resumió el español. – Aún si el testimonio de Granger es auténtico, ella misma lo ha dicho: no sabe si han jugado con su mente. En este mismo momento puede estar siendo controlada por cualquiera de nuestros enemigos... Aún si el testimonio y las intenciones del mortífago son en verdad propias de él, no podemos descartar que Filldeserp o Voldemort quizás le permitieron realizar ese movimiento. Granger puede serles más útil viva que muerta, y tal vez sabiendo que este mortífago en particular es un espía...

- Esto es absurdo. – Murmuró Ron, poniéndose de pie.

- Tranquilícese, señor Weasley. – Pidió Dumbledore con suavidad. – Lucas simplemente estaba haciendo una observación. En lo personal, tampoco me hallo inclinado a que sea así, pero Lucas cuenta con mi respeto y le proporcionaré la posibilidad de profundizar su hipótesis. – El español asintió, complacido.

- Pasando a temas menos alborozados, se espera que una serie de ataques tenga lugar durante las siguientes semanas. Por lo tanto, confío la misión de hacer las investigaciones pertinentes al respecto y la organización de la defensa en ustedes, señor Weasley, señor Longbottom.

- Pero... – Quiso objetar Ron, pero fue interrumpido por Francisco.

- No esperarías que se te consintiera una licencia para cuidar de tu amiga¿verdad, Weasley? Tu juramento y deber de auror sigue en pie, aunque tus mismísimos hijos estén en estado crítico en San Mungo. Cruel, pero en tiempo de guerra no existen tales cosas. Sacrificios deben ser efectuados.

Ron volvió a abrir la boca para dar su opinión, pero fue acallado inteligentemente por Ginny. Neville se recostó en la silla con cuidado, intentando disimular su interés de la mejor forma posible, y pudo notar el intercambio de miradas que tenía lugar entre los tres españoles.

Su atención se centró en De Santos, cuya expresión facial se había cerrado y sus ojos habían descendido varios grados centígrados. Un vacío se ubicó en la boca del estómago de Neville, quien al bajar la vista a la mesa, no pudo evitar que las últimas palabras de García resonasen en su cabeza.

_Sacrificios deben ser efectuados._

Sonrió con pena. Conocía ese lema bastante bien...

De reojo y por tan sólo un instante, sus ojos ámbar chocaron con los de Ginevra Weasley.

* * *

_Cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix_

_25 de septiembre de 2004_

_Horario: diez de la mañana_

Contempló el dosel de su habitación con expresión vacía. Se hallaba en parte aturdida, en parte resignada, con todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor y en su propio interior. Era como si las emociones emplearan su cuerpo de canal, sin permanecer demasiado en él... sin dejar rastro; sólo una agonizante angustia que se condensaba sobre ella, que le dificultaba la tarea de respirar y hacía que toda acción requiriese el doble de esfuerzo.

Sonrió sin gracia a la Nada. Tras un mes de anhelar y anhelar volver con sus amigos, honrar su juramento y permanecer junto a sus ideales, estaba de nuevo en su "hogar"...

_Lástima que ya no se sintiese como tal._

No podía creer que su estadía con Filldeserp la hubiera cambiado tanto. A veces no quería pensar en él, huía de su imagen en su cabeza... huía del eco de sus palabras, del abismo del recuerdo de su sonrisa, porque no podía distinguir, menos identificar, la increíble variedad de sentimientos que se instalaba en su alma. Lejos de la influencia de la Fortaleza, irónicamente, todo parecía más oscuro.

Ya no sabía quién era. Ya no sabía qué sentía. Ya no sabía qué pensar. No tenía comandar su vida porque no sabía hacia dónde dirigirse. Su corazón estaba partido en dos; su mente, confusa... su cuerpo inhábil y cansado bajo los efectos del encantamiento glamour. Se sentía como una pequeña presa de dos grandes predadores. No sabía cuál era mejor. No sabía cómo librarse de ellos...

No sabía cómo librarse del compromiso de su alma.

Una lágrima descendió por su mejilla. Solitaria, triste y perdida. Todo sería más fácil si Filldeserp jamás hubiese existido o que por lo menos, nunca hubiese intervenido en su vida. Pero de la misma forma, no sería igual de fácil imaginarse a sí misma existiendo sin haber nunca visto esos ojos esmeralda; sin haber compartido con él su adolescencia, sin haber vivido esas aventuras ni haber aprendido de él el significado de la amistad, de la valentía, de la esperanza...

Recordaba muy bien quién había sido ella antes de Hogwarts. Una niña cuya vida social había sido escasa; cuyo único hobby habían sido los libros; cuyo rostro no solía cambiar de la seriedad que había disfrazado su angustia. Había vivido encerrada en sí misma; encerrada en un mundo que no había hecho más que oprimirla, limitarla a una existencia ermitaña y a una supervivencia sin sentido.

Soledad. A penas había contado con amigos en su primaria. Sus compañeros sólo se preocupaban en hacerla sentir como un fenómeno, un ente sin valor humano, gracias a su personalidad de _sabelotodo insufrible_ y los accidentes mágicos que ocurrían a su alrededor sin su consentimiento ni conocimiento. Había adoptado una máscara de indiferencia, de autosuficiencia y había sobrevivido...

Hogwarts no le había asegurado ningún cambio de rutina en su carta; no que ella lo hubiese deseado concientemente. Había intentado, por mera insistencia de su madre, caer bien a algunos compañeros en su primer día. Dio como resultado un fracaso rotundo, así que volvió a hundirse en su mundo interior.

La diferencia radicaba en que ella había nacido y se había criado en el mundo muggle; lo conocía tan bien como a sí misma; su condicionamiento, las gracias de su sistema, las libertades, la cultura e historia. No obstante, el mundo mágico era totalmente desconocido, y se sentía como una extranjera en un país cuyo idioma no manejaba. Tan fuera de lugar. Incluso había llegado a plantearse la idea de olvidar sus dotes mágicas y retornar al mundo muggle, donde tenía asegurada una vida pasiva.

Era impropio de ella acobardarse de sus dotes; su mayor deseo era entenderlo y manipularlo de la forma más eficaz, utilizar su talento para cosas útiles, llegar a ser alguien con ese conocimiento, no abandonarlo como si jamás hubiese existido. Toda herramienta que caía en sus manos _debía_ ser utilizada, y por eso la mera idea de irse de Hogwarts la colocaba en medio de una congoja. Resistió hasta aquella clase de encantamientos, donde las palabras de un Ronald Weasley la habían hecho estallar en lágrimas en un baño de niñas.

Sonrió con nostalgia al recordar al troll. Sin querer, indirectamente Voldemort había unido al trío dorado; sin ni siquiera entenderlo, Voldemort había hecho nacer en ellos sentimientos como lealtad, bravura, incluso compasión, al tan sólo enseñarles contra qué tenían que luchar, y con quiénes permanecer mientras tanto.

... De la misma forma que, sin entenderlo, Voldemort había empujado a Filldeserp al sentimiento, que él tanto aborrecía, hacia la persona menos indicada. Una enemiga; una enemiga que lo había debilitado hasta tal punto que había logrado su liberación con a penas unas palabras pomposas.

No había sido intencional. Y sin embargo, el destino los había llevado hasta allí por algo...

Pegó un salto cuando una mano tibia acarició su rostro, retirando las lágrimas. No había notado la presencia de Neville a su lado, y por como estaba acomodado en la silla, ya llevaba algún tiempo allí.

Pocas cosas habían cambiado en Neville en ese mes. Hermione sólo pudo notar el crisol de emociones que se evidenciaba en sus ojos, pero nada más. Su cuerpo, sus gestos, todo... seguía siendo igual.

No sabría decir si lo mismo ocurría con ella.

- Hace mucho que no te veía llorar. – Dijo Neville en un murmullo nostálgico; culpa, impotencia, pero una tozuda determinación presentes en su voz.

Hermione hizo una mueca afectada. Cómo había extrañado la sensación de confianza y paz que siempre recorría su cuerpo cuando estaba junto a Neville. Era su serena personalidad, sus ojos ámbar irradiando fe, su postura despreocupada...

Cada gesto de su cuerpo intentaba infundarle un mensaje de "_todo va a estar bien_".

Hermione dudaba que fuese verdad, pero en honor a la amistad que tantos años contaba, se permitiría creer por un instante en su amigo. Cerró los ojos y se relajó, recostándose sobre las almohadas de su cama y casi pudiendo ver detrás de sus párpados como el peso sobre sus hombros se acomodaba para no causarle tanta coacción. Los brazos de Neville la rodearon entonces y en su nervioso apretón pudo percibir temor; un temor que iba mucho más allá de lo que había sucedido y sucedería; que iba mucho más allá de ellos dos.

- Pensé que estabas muerta... – Susurró en su oído.

"_Yo también"_, pensó.

- Lo siento tanto, Herm... debí de haber podido protegerte como me lo propuse ese día... debí haber podido detectar antes la trampa de Malfoy...

_Produciendo ruidos grotescos, las ratas empezaron a cavar en su piel, ya no sólo desde las piernas, sino también sus brazos. Los gemidos agonizantes que Draco emitía evolucionaron a gritos, y perdió el control de su cuerpo, empezando a convulsionarse. Luchó, pataleó, suplicó, pero las ratas no cedieron, y tampoco lo hizo Filldeserp..._

_Las ratas dejaron de cavar. Empezaron a comer. Poco a poco, disfrutando cada bocado. Carne tan sabrosa; sangre tan gustosa. Y entre mordisco y mordisco, resonaban los gritos de Draco, sordos para aquellos que estuvieran afuera de la habitación. No había nadie allí que pudiera detener aquello. Nadie... salvo ella..._

- En verdad pensamos que te habíamos perdido... – Neville se aferró a su mano, como si quisiese asegurarse que aún seguía con él. – Teníamos esperanza... pero la esperanza es nada cuando no puedes sostenerla con hechos...

"_¿No fue la Esperanza lo que llevó a la gente en creer en mí¿Qué pasó con esa 'Esperanza'?"_

- Por más que buscásemos, ningún mortífago sabía nada sobre ti; ni siquiera si seguías viva. Absolutamente nada durante un mes de búsqueda... – los ojos de Neville se nublaron. – Perdóname, Hermione, por no haberlo intentado lo suficiente...

- Nev... – Hermione se reincorporó y se inclinó hacia su amigo, tomándolo por el mentón y elevando su mirada para que sus ojos se encontrasen y poder así serle verdaderamente sincera. – Te olvidas de quiénes eran tus enemigos. Si ellos no querían que nada se supiese sobre mí, es lógico que _nada_ llegase a ustedes. ¿Recuerdas cuánto terror infunda Filldeserp en los mortífagos¿Recuerdas sus habilidades para manipular la información? No fue tu culpa, Neville... de hecho, la idiota fui yo. Sólo a mí se me ocurre ir a un cementerio caída la tarde... y aún aunque fuese de día¿cuál hubiese sido la diferencia? Estaban fijados a atraparme. De alguna forma u otra, hubiese terminado en la Fortaleza...

- No. – Le contradijo Neville. – De haber entendido los riesgos que corríamos, podríamos haber impuesto una mejor batalla. Los cinco hubiésemos podido inventar algo para impedir que colocasen un solo dedo sobre ti...

- No teníamos idea de sus intenciones, Neville. De hecho, ni ahora sabemos. Yo tampoco entiendo porqué sigo viva. No entiendo qué lograron atrapándome y torturándome, más que información sobre la Orden que ya sabían de todas formas...

Respiró hondo.

De repente una cálida sensación viajó por todo su organismo. Sin habérselo propuesto, continuó su discurso, sin pensar en lo que decía... sin saber porqué lo decía. Sin ni siquiera saber si era _ella_ quien lo decía.

- Tengo miedo, Nev... tengo miedo que me hayan hecho algo de lo que no soy conciente. Y no me refiero a daños psicológicos o físicos... sino que me hayan hecho algo que me convierta en un arma...

- ¿A qué te refieres, Herm?

- A que puedan utilizarme, Nev... a que puedan poseerme... – Los ojos del auror se ensancharon y apretaron la mano de Hermione con mayor fuerza.

- Eso no es verdad, Herm. Sabes que los sanadores han indagado por residuos de pociones o encantamientos con tales efectos, y el resultado ha sido nulo...

- Estamos hablando de Filldeserp y de Voldemort, Neville. ¿Crees que no sepan lo suficiente sobre medimagia como para no poder ocultar los efectos de alguna poción?

Las manos de la muchacha juguetearon con el borde de la sábana, sin que ella se lo hubiese planteado. Neville contempló en silencio sus muestras de nerviosismo por unos instantes. Luego un aura de sólida resolución lo envolvió y su sonrisa hizo que el corazón de Hermione se encogiera de alivio... aunque tampoco supo porqué.

- No te preocupes por nada, Herm... todo va a estar bien. Ya lo verás. Saldremos adelante, como siempre, mientras nos mantengamos juntos. ¿Entiendes? No importa si hay poción, ritual o maldición de por medio... sigues siendo _nuestra_ Hermione. Eso ni Filldeserp nos lo puede sacar...

Hubiese querido largarse a llorar tras esas palabras. Hubiese querido gritar y patalear, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue comerse su impotencia, su dolor, y devolverle vagamente la sonrisa a Neville, sintiendo como de nuevo recobraba el control sobre su cuerpo.

"_Nadie toca lo que me pertenece..."_

El Medallón. De ahí había nacido toda la sensación cálida...

Las palabras. Los gestos. Era todo una actuación para que su cuartada fuese más convincente; para que nadie dudase de que ella había sido torturada, tratada peor que cualquier animal, y que ahora se sentía inútil y sobre todo, insegura, porque temía que _algo_ en ella traicionase su juramento...

Por supuesto que Filldeserp la ayudaría a que la Verdad no fuese descubierta. _Por supuesto_.

Si pudiese, encontraría una gran satisfacción en quitarse el maldito medallón y tirarlo al suelo, pisotearlo unas cien mil veces y luego proseguir a lanzar maldición tras maldición para que cada partícula de la joya perdiese su incalculable valor. Estaba _harta_ de las mentiras; harta de las manipulaciones, harta de mirar a los ojos de Neville y sentirse una traidora y una cobarde. Harta de simplemente no poder sentirse en paz ni pertenecer en ninguno de los dos lugares...

Harta de que aún tan lejos, Filldeserp siguiera cuidando de ella y reclamando su título de Protector... Harta de que su corazón latiese con más fuerza ante la perspectiva que todas esas molestias se las había tomado para que la Orden no la condenase... y que en caso de elegir distanciarse de la guerra, pudiera hacerlo en paz y sin una sentencia pisándole los tobillos...

Harta de creer amar a alguien que estaba muy lejos de ser digno de ese sentimiento...

- ¿Por qué, si crees tanto en el poder de nuestra amistad, tienes entonces tanto miedo de Filldeserp? – Preguntó en un susurro, bajando los ojos.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Hermione? – Dijo Neville, frunciendo el entrecejo, sin haber captado las intenciones de su amiga.

- ¿Por qué, si crees en el poder del amor, tienes tanto miedo de Filldeserp¿Por qué permites que ese mismo poder se vea manipulado, deteriorado, por ese miedo?

- Sigo sin entenderte, Herm...

La muchacha levantó sus ojos almendrados y los fijó en Neville, quien se quedó anonadado por su brillo indescriptible. Había tanto sufrimiento y confusión en ellos, mezclados con el mismo miedo que todos los días se posaba sobre el corazón del joven... y que a la vez, lucía tan inmaculado, tan puro, que era imposible pensar que estuviese siendo influenciado por corrientes tan negativas.

- ¿Por qué aún no has hablado con Ginevra, Nev¿Cuánto más piensas esperar?

Neville la miró totalmente sorprendido y sus mejillas cobraron un adorable color escarlata. Sus ojos ámbar vagaron por la habitación, como si estuviese buscando alguna salida alternativa o alguna distracción. Tras no hallar ninguna, se volteó hacia Hermione y suspiró, haciendo palpable su dolor y extenuación.

- ¿Cómo sería capaz de poner su vida en peligro por un capricho mío?

- No es un capricho, Neville. – Respondió la muchacha. – Es mucho más que eso. ¿O crees que simplemente la _deseas_?

- ¡No! – Exclamó Longbottom, indignado. - ¿Cómo podría quererla sólo por su atractivo físico? Es guapa, pero mucho más bello es su espíritu, su personalidad...

- ¿Y por qué no se lo has dicho? – Preguntó Hermione, sintiéndose de repente una entrometida; una especie de cupido indeseado.

- ¿Quizás porque el mero hecho de quererla la pone en riesgo? – Dijo Neville, exasperado. Se puso de pie y empezó a andar por la habitación a grandes zancadas. – No tengo derecho...

- No tienes derecho a tomar la decisión por ella, Neville. Ella está aguardando a que te decidas sobre lo que quieres hacer... ¿quieres que tu vida esté dominada por la guerra, sin ningún otro objetivo¿O quieres _vivir_ por mientras?

En su mente, Hermione visualizó a Harry, con sus 17 años, su mirada perdida en el campo de Quidditch, sus ojos tristes y solitarios, disfrazados bajo una máscara de orgullo y seguridad; se había convertido en un arma de la guerra, una simple herramienta sin ninguna otra función, en medio de una lucha de influencias y poderes...

Cerró los ojos con pesar. ¿Adónde había Harry sido conducido tras años de sólo dedicarse a la guerra¿Una guerra que lo había reclamado como suyo desde su primer año de edad y lo había condenado a una vida de miseria, decepciones, culpas e imposibilidades?

Neville necesitaba un propósito de vida, más allá de la guerra, más allá de los entrenamientos de la Orden, más allá de la venganza y la justicia. Necesitaba tener una vida paralela, una vida a la cual asirse, una vida nueva, donde no existiese la guerra, donde no existiese nada más que él y las personas que amaba... para que, al terminar la guerra, no se sintiera una anticuada herramienta, no se sintiera inútil... y pudiera seguir viviendo con la gloria en sus venas.

- ¿A qué viene todo esto? – Indagó Neville, intentando distender sus pensamientos de la conversación.

- Un mes en una celda, sin mayor compañía que un par de cadáveres y ratas... y ya verás como meditas sobre la vida. – Murmuró Hermione, esta vez _ella,_ y no ningún medallón, poniendo la excusa.

Si bien su condición física había estado muy lejos de esa descripción, con los magnánimos lujos de sus aposentos en la Fortaleza, psicológicamente al principio se había sentido así: encerrada, sola, sometida, horrorizada. Posteriormente se había acostumbrado y había hallado cierto placer en la rutina, pero no había dejado nunca de reflexionar sobre la realidad; Filldeserp no la hubiese dejado hacer otra cosa con sus charlas tan intensas.

- Me di cuenta de muchas cosas que me había perdido por centrarme demasiado en la guerra. – Musitó, desviando sus ojos de los de Neville y colocándolos sobre el dosel. – Hubiera sido erróneo, de la misma forma, no prestarle ninguna clase de atención. Egoísta, incluso. Pero... ¿por qué cosas estoy luchando¿Qué es lo que me incita día a día a levantarme y a seguir andando¿Es sólo por la mera idea abstracta de justicia¿Por mi juramento de aurora¿Por los muertos de mi pasado¿Por las cosas que he perdido y no volveré a recuperar, luche cuanto luche¿Por qué estamos luchando, Nev?

- Lucho porque no quiero que más gente sufra. Lucho porque quiero vivir en paz, con mis amigos. Lucho porque ya no quiero seguir lamentando o afligiéndome sobre sangre derramada; quiero que mis muertos descansen de una vez por todas. Lucho porque mi corazón late, y quiero que siga latiendo, por todo aquello que me hace feliz; todo aquello que me hace sentir yo, y no un peón en un tablero de ajedrez. Lucho porque sería muy triste bajar los brazos y dejar de vivir... por eso lucho, Nev. Porque los tengo a ustedes; tengo la promesa de una vida mejor. La promesa de que algún día, todo va a estar bien...

- ¿Y tú porqué luchas, Nev?

Neville permaneció estático a su lado, observándola minuciosamente. Tras unos minutos de silencio y de profunda meditación, el joven le sonrió e inclinó su cabeza para indicar que había entendido. Luego caminó hacia la ventana y se apoyó en su marco, extraviándose en el paisaje.

- Lucho porque no quiero perder a mis amigos; ya no quiero perder más seres queridos por una causa injusta. Lucho porque sólo así puedo defender quién soy, sólo así puedo enfrentarme a la realidad con la frente en alto y honrar a todos los que han caído detrás de mí. Lucho porque quiero defender este mundo en el que vivo... para poder disfrutarlo, para poder compartirlo. Para poder cambiarlo. Lucho porque no existe objetivo más trascendente que la esperanza de que algún día... algún día... – Respiró hondo, como si lo que fuera a decir le reclamara un gran atrevimiento. – De que algún día pueda expresarle lo que siento a Ginny, y amarla sin tener que ocultarlo... y poder compartirlo todo con ella sin miedo...

Hermione asentó su mirada en las sábanas y un suspiro se escapó entre sus labios; los mismos labios con lo que había besado a Filldeserp el día anterior. Sonrió con un dejo de tristeza y colocó sus dedos sobre ellos, recordando la calidez de su tacto y cuántas emociones habían transgredido el momento.

Se sentía como si una parte de ella hubiese sido extirpada en ese mismo santiamén; como si Filldeserp se hubiese adueñado de una parte de su alma, a la que no dejaría ir, y siempre la obligaría a regresar a él porque le pertenecía. Al mismo tiempo, el pensamiento de que ella también se había quedado con algo de él... algo mucho más precioso, mucho más infinito, que su poder, su mente o sus ideales...

No sabía qué era lo que la impulsó a hablarle a Neville de aquel modo. Sencillamente había visto su soledad, el dolor que nacía de un sacrificio demasiado enorme para ser justificado; aquella congoja que ella misma había sufrido toda la semana, de no saber qué hacer, cómo controlar lo que sentía, cómo huir de todo... Temiendo lo que inexorablemente pertenecía a su ser, a lo que ella _era_.

Al contrario de Hermione, Neville sabía que sus sentimientos eran auténticos. Y bien ella sabía que Ginny los correspondía, pero que respetaba la decisión de su amigo de no llevar su relación más allá, aunque la enfureciese su cobardía. Hermione sabía que Neville necesitaba eso, necesitaba de Ginny, para seguir adelante, para sacar a luz lo mejor de sí, para mantener su esperanza viva...

Y Hermione había cumplido su promesa de ayudar a conservar la llama activa. Sólo necesitaban un empujón hacia la dirección correcta, y ambos dejarían de pensar en sacrificios, en la guerra, en las muertes...

- No temas, Nev. – Le dijo, sonriendo. – Juntos no tendrán porqué temerle a nada. Aún si en verdad son riesgos los que les depara... habrá valido la pena vivirlo. Habrá valido la pena arriesgarse... - Neville le retornó la sonrisa.

- Suenas como esas idealistas románticas... – Rió, burlón. – Nuestra siempre lógica Hermione dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos... Dime, Herm¿acaso hay _alguien_ en mente?

Hermione compartió la risa al mismo tiempo que la incertidumbre la comía por dentro.

"_Si tan sólo supieras, Nev..."_

* * *

_Cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix_

_29 de septiembre de 2004_

_Horario: seis y cuarto de la tarde_

Desde que había arribado a Inglaterra, Lucas de Santos no había dejado de cuestionarse si ésa había sido la decisión correcta. Más aún cuando conoció a los miembros más escalonados de la Orden del Fénix y sólo pudo decepcionarse ante los resultados. Casi había llegado a comprender porqué Harry Potter había decidido tomar otro camino. ¿Qué clase de vida era aquella?

Ya había instruido dos clases sobre magia defensiva y había concluido que lo primero que haría, si alguna vez decidiese postularse como Ministro de Magia, sería asegurarse que la Academia de Aurores estuviera siguiendo su currículo al pie de la letra y que estuviese capacitando a esos inútiles para poder confiar en la eficacia de los defensores de la comunidad.

Aunque no podía tampoco culpar a la Academia; no podía hallarse oro en una cueva de hierro de la misma forma en que no podían sacarse talentos increíbles de los ineptos magos que conformaban la comunidad.

De Santos admitía que él tampoco era _oro_, pero podía llegar a presumir cierto nivel de _bronce_. El error no estaba en los reflejos, ni en las técnicas, siquiera en los conocimientos, sino en las actitudes que estos aurores tenían. No tenían ninguna noción de cautela, siquiera de estrategia. Podían trabajar muy bien en grupo hasta que alguno se desconcentraba o fallaba, y todos caían con él.

Recordaba una parte del discurso que Filldeserp había pronunciado al ministro español, donde describía una expresión que había usado para definir la torpeza de los aurores ingleses. _Gryffindorks_.

- Es un término despectivo que suelen usar los Slytherin hacia los Gryffindor. – Había dicho, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, cuando el ministro le había preguntado el significado de tal palabra. – Generalmente haciendo alusión a la política extremista que los gobierna; siempre por los riesgos, sin ningún concepto de supervivencia en su mente. Valientes, aunque impulsivos. Y ese temperamento tan explosivo...

- ¿Acaso no eres tú también un ex-Gryffindor? – Le había indagado el ministro, con vaga curiosidad. Filldeserp había sonreído de modo peligroso.

- Hubo un tiempo en el que no habría encontrado mejor ejemplo de un Gryffindor que yo, señor ministro. Pero las cosas han cambiado. Se han acomodado de tal forma que todo resultó ser como debía... Ahora soy el Slytherin que el sombrero seleccionar sugirió que sería.

- Eso no quita que hayas estado en Gryffindor. – Contradijo De Santos. – No podemos negar de dónde venimos.

- Pero podemos evitar que nos afecte. – Completó Filldeserp con astucia. – De la misma forma que no importa la sangre que corra por mis venas o las habilidades que posea, soy yo el que decide quién soy día a día. Decisiones. Eso define lo que somos.

- Sabias palabras, Lord Filldeserp. – Elogió el ministro. Una sonrisa retorcida se formó en el rostro del inglés.

- Oh, no son mías, señor ministro, sino que pertenecen a un viejo mentor... que no está disfrutando el modo en que las he interpretado. – Rió entre dientes con inmensa frialdad.

De Santos sospechaba que ese mentor había sido ni más ni menos que Albus Dumbledore, y le concedió un punto al comentario de Filldeserp. El anciano no estaba para nada satisfecho con el camino que su muchacho dorado había emprendido. Por supuesto que no. Aliarse con el asesino de sus padres, convirtiéndose en su hijo, ignorando todo legado de nobleza y justicia que corría por sus venas y transformándolo en una herencia de maldad, destrucción y odio.

Harry Potter había elegido ese día cambiar de dónde provenía limpiamente; cambiar toda profecía, todo destino, todo futuro, que hubiese sido pensado para él. Y por supuesto, condenarlo a él, Lucas De Santos, a hacerse cargo de un patético grupo de aurores...

Y a la pérdida de toda esperanza.

Respiró hondo, ahuyentando aquellos pensamientos pesimistas de su mente.

- Lucas. – Saludó Longbottom al pasar. Inclinó la cabeza, devolviendo el saludo. - ¿Cómo va tu investigación? – Preguntó, casi sarcástico.

Filldeserp había olvidado mencionar la confianza excesiva que exhibían hacia aquellos que formaban su _manada_.

- Preferiría esperar un poco más hasta darte mi informe, Longbottom. – Respondió.

Conocía a Neville y le había caído bien en aquel tiempo que habían compartido en España. Pero muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces. Ninguno de los dos era quién solía ser. Ambos habían sacrificado demasiadas cosas, vivido demasiadas experiencias morbosas, y presenciado demasiadas injusticias como para que siguieran siendo aquellos jóvenes carismáticos e ilustrativos.

- Pierdes tu tiempo. – Murmuró Neville. – Hermione no está _infectada_ en ningún sentido. Si la conocieses, lo sabrías.

- Tengo la fortuna de no hacerlo. – Replicó. – Puedo juzgar los hechos con objetividad. O por lo menos, puedo conocer a esta nueva _Hermione_.

- No hay ninguna nueva Hermione. – Dijo Ronald Weasley, saliendo de la nada y metiéndose en la conversación sin dar el menor indicio de modales. – Es la misma Hermione de siempre.

- Eso no podrás saberlo hasta que el tiempo no pase. – Murmuró Lucas. Luego se detuvo a escudriñar a ambos aurores. - ¿No deberían estar en el Ministerio, trabajando sobre los ataques?

- A eso vamos. – Dijo Neville. Jaló del brazo de Ron, que parecía dispuesto a seguir discutiendo con el español. – Nos veremos más tarde, Lucas. Suerte con el entrenamiento. – Y tras dedicarle una sonrisa burlona, salieron de la sala tan repentinamente como habían entrado.

Miró el reloj. Faltaban diez minutos para que el grupo de incompetentes a los que tenía que entrenar llegasen. Suspiró, lamentando que su vida se hubiese depravado tanto.

- ¿Te molestaría si presencio este entrenamiento?

Se volteó sobresaltado y al ver quién era, maldijo nuevamente aquella costumbre Gryffindor de entrar sin llamar. Aunque aquella interrupción no era tan mal recibida como las dos anteriores. De hecho, Hermione Granger acababa de brindarle la perfecta oportunidad para evaluarla y empezar a investigar.

La joven no recalcaba por su belleza. Al criterio de Lucas, no parecía tener ningún rasgo llamativo; cabello castaño, que ante un mes sin cuidados se había vuelto enmarañado y poco favorable para el rostro pálido y delgado de la muchacha. Sus ojos tenían cierto matiz que amagaba a demostrar algo más, pero nada que se comparase a los ojos que Lucas tanto extrañaba contemplar.

Lo que sí llamó su atención fue la delicadeza de sus gestos y la inteligencia detrás de su semblante inocente, además de la perseverancia y la fuerza que su postura atestiguaba. La señorita Granger _era_ fuerte, como Dumbledore tanto le había subrayado. Se preguntó si quizás había hallado al único espécimen digno de ser entrenado de toda la Orden...

Lo que sólo aumentó sus sospechas sobre una posible trampa.

- Claro que no. – Dijo Lucas. Se permitió un instante de irresolución para mantener la fachada y prosiguió. - ¿Eres Hermione Granger?

- Ajá. – Respondió ella. Sus ojos le inspeccionaron con reserva. – Supongo que no debería sorprenderme de que se me conozca... ¿puedo indagar por tu nombre?

- Lucas De Santos. – Sonrió. Cuánto disfrutaba de los buenos desafíos.

- Uhm... no eres inglés¿verdad? – Dedujo con rapidez la joven. Luego sonrió, divertida. – Español¿no?

- ¿Tan evidente es mi acento? – Realmente se sorprendió de haber sido descifrado en menos de diez palabras. La joven, no obstante, sólo le sonrió misteriosamente.

- ¿Y qué vas a enseñarles hoy? – Preguntó con curiosidad. – Neville me ha comentado que estos entrenamientos están haciendo mucho bien al espíritu de la Orden. Lo necesitábamos. Merlín sabe cuántas veces le he dicho a Albus que necesitábamos refinar un poco más nuestras habilidades...

- He probado con magia defensiva, pero... – Negó con la cabeza en un gesto resignado. – Creo que daré un poco de teoría mágica; de ésta forma manejarán técnicas muy útiles en el campo de batalla... – Hermione asintió, manifestando su acuerdo. – ¿Qué tanto sabes sobre teoría de la magia?

- Considero que la magia es voluntad. – Respondió Hermione. – Si bien necesito mucho poder e intención detrás del intento, puedo realizar ciertas cosas que no necesitan encantamientos. – Lucas alzó las cejas, incrédulo.

- ¿Tienes genes elementales?

- No lo sé. – Lucas inspeccionó con detalle la expresión de su rostro, buscando por alguna señal de engaño. No encontró ninguna. – Supongo que un poco, porque sino no podría familiarizarme tanto con la magia...

- Así que puedes hacer magia sin varita. Y encantamientos no verbales. – Concluyó el español. Hermione asintió.

Hubo unos instantes de incómodo silencio.

- Uhm... – La muchacha pareció dudar, pero finalmente resolvió continuar. - ¿Crees que la magia pueda tenerle aprecio a personas como Voldemort o Filldeserp?

Más allá de lo extraño de la pregunta, lo que sorprendió a Lucas fue la valentía que afianzó la muchacha al pronunciar el nombre de las dos personas que la habían torturado durante un mes entero. Conocía mucha gente que no podía ni nombrarlos, y ni siquiera eran cercanos a sus actos de malevolencia. Granger se merecía su respecto por haberse enfrentado a la realidad con tanta firmeza, y con una recuperación tan vertiginosa.

Si era que existía tal recuperación.

- La magia es algo tan abstracto... – Susurró, casi con cariño. – Si nos guiamos por los hechos, la respuesta es afirmativa. Si pensásemos en nuestros principios... – Suspiró.

- Nos indignaríamos de que algo tan puro pudiese seguir estando vivo en ellos... – Dijo Hermione, como si leyese sus pensamientos.

Sus ojos castaños se desviaron, casi en un indicio de culpabilidad.

- ¿Qué sucedería si...¿Si la magia no los haya esterilizado de sí porque aún cree que tienen valía?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó, turbado ante semejante teoría.

- Quizás la magia les esté concediendo oportunidades de cambiar... o simplemente, no le importe lo que hacen. La magia oscura, el sacrificio de sangre... todo eso, después de todo, forma parte de lo que es la Magia en sí. ¿Acaso, por los Antiguos, no se han sacrificado vidas inocentes en tiempos de paz y prosperidad¿Y Ellos... acaso, no han aceptado esos sacrificios?

- ¿Estás intentando justificarlos...?

- ¡No¡De ninguna manera! – Exclamó la muchacha. Algo en su postura hizo que los sentidos de Lucas se pusieran alerta. No estaba siendo del todo sincera. – Pero uno se pregunta si... si ellos también no estarán defendiendo una forma de vida propia, un modo de ver la magia distinto al nuestro...

- Sea lo que sea que estén _defendiendo_, no justifica la matanza de gente. – Musitó Lucas, cuyas mejillas habían cobrado color, producto de su furia e indignación. – Son unos asesinos...

- ¿Pero nosotros no hemos asesinado también? – Refutó ella. – ¿Existen en verdad los bandos de la Luz y la Oscuridad¿No será todo, en cambio, una infinita variedad de luces?

Lucas se detuvo a verla. Al contrario de su antigua calma, ahora sus rasgos estaban pronunciados en desesperación; como si necesitase que Lucas afirmara o desmintiera sus teorías de un talante tan extremo que su vida dependiese de ello.

Si fuera posible, el indicador mental de riesgo del auror habría superado su tope.

- No existe la Luz ni la Oscuridad. Ni las luces, Granger. – Susurró. – No existe nada tan poético. Lo único que tenemos es poder... no sólo en el sentido de poder mágico, sino poder como capacidad. Aquellos sin poder, sin oportunidades, sin esperanzas, son dominados. Tal como los pueblos rudimentarios son reemplazados por civilizaciones superiores... porque tienen más potencial, más abarcamiento. Más posibilidad de sobrevivir.

- A veces siquiera depende de poder. La suerte también tiene su protagonismo... ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que el sacrificio de Lily Potter fuera mayor al del resto de las madres? Lily Potter no fue ni la primera ni la última en convocar esa magia antigua... y sin embargo, nadie más pudo sobrevivir el Avada Kedavra¿por qué? – Continuó Lucas, ocultando su propia cólera ante aquella injusticia tras un discurso apasionado.

La expresión de Granger se ensombreció. Bajó la mirada y Lucas casi pudo distinguir las lágrimas en sus ojos.

¿Por qué lloraba?

- Dudo alguna vez creer en los sacrificios que se basan en la libertad o la vida de las personas. – Murmuró ella. – Reconozco que existen y que en algunas ocasiones son necesarios, pero... siempre existe otra forma de salvar gente. Son tan relativos, tan sujetos a las ideologías con las que se juzguen...

- En parte concuerdo. – Dijo Lucas, sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta. – Pero a veces no existe el tiempo para buscar una salida lógica. Sólo... se ve la posibilidad de salvar a alguien, especialmente si es un ser querido, y se toma. – Granger elevó sus ojos.

- Y si se decide por un sacrificio teniendo el tiempo... ¿es correcto o incorrecto?

- Tú misma lo has dicho: depende de la circunstancia, del sujeto... de tantas cosas... – Se mordió el labio inferior. A la lista de defectos de los Gryffindor tendría que agregar abordar temas _prohibidos_.

- Si existiese una mínima posibilidad de menguar la cantidad de muertos, de crear un mundo mejor... pero tuvieses que sacrificar todo lo que es tuyo, material y espiritualmente... ¿lo harías?

"_Ya lo he hecho"_

- Depende las circunstancias. – Reiteró. Hermione frunció los labios, pero asintió con un gesto determinado.

- Gracias, De Santos. Necesitaba hablar de eso con alguien. – Sonrió la joven.

- ¿Por alguna razón en especial? – Preguntó, volviendo a concentrarse en su misión.

- A veces es tan difícil vislumbrar lo que es correcto de lo incorrecto... – Granger agrandó su sonrisa. – Pero sé que me conservaré fiel a mí misma, aunque sea el camino más difícil, aunque tenga que sacrificarlo todo... lo haré, como en parte ya he hecho, porque moriría condenada si no diese todo de mí. Aún aquello que no pertenece... – Sus ojos parecían estar contemplando una realidad paralela que Lucas no podía alcanzar.

Fue entonces cuando los aurores que estaban bajo la tutela de Lucas ingresaron a la sala, listos para otro entrenamiento, sin haberse enterado de lo que estaban interrumpiendo. El español maldijo su suerte por decimoquinta vez en el día, aunque también sonrió ante la prueba que se le presentaba.

Analizaría la conversación que acababa de tener con Granger diez mil veces en un Pensador de ser ineludible hasta encontrar la Raíz. La muchacha no se le escaparía, aunque fuese tan taimada como para presentar temas que emocionalmente lo habían desequilibrado. Sí, Hermione Granger probaría ser interesante; tan compleja, sagaz y fuerte como Albus le había comentado.

Si bien en ese momento no pudiese quitar de su mente la imagen de Sara y su sacrificio...

* * *

_Cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix_

_2 de octubre de 2004_

_Horario: diez y cuarenta y tres de la noche_

Llamó a la puerta con suavidad. Un torrente de emociones viajaba por su cuerpo, todas ellas contradictorias; preocupación, nervios, impotencia, miedo, y a la vez sentía una alegría que arrollaba con todas ellas, y le hacía sentir tan despreocupado, tan libre y valiente.

Una semana había pasado ya desde que Hermione había sido recuperada. Debido a los ataques que continuamente tenían lugar, Ronald se había visto impedido de visitar a su amiga hasta entonces. Sólo una vez la había visto desde que había recobrado el conocimiento, pero había sido muy entrada la noche y la muchacha había estado durmiendo tan plácidamente que Ron no tuvo el corazón para despertarla.

Ingresó en la habitación y la examinó con una rápida mirada. Bajo la luz de una pequeña lámpara, Hermione se hallaba sentada, leyendo un libro que destacaba por su longitud y su material especificado. Ron sonrió con melancolía. Por lo menos, había algo de Hermione que no había cambiado, tortura o no en el medio.

La joven elevó su mirada al escuchar el crujir de la puerta y al verlo, sonrió con cierta debilidad, dejando su libro de lado y poniéndose de pie para recibir el abrazo caluroso que Ron le brindó segundos después. Él permaneció hundido en el abrazo, percibiendo el aroma tan característico de su amiga y disfrutando de la sensación de tenerla allí, junto a él; su tacto cálido, su sonrisa reconfortante, sus ojos almendrados brillando tan inocentemente...

- Lamento no haber podido venir a verte antes, Hermione... – Murmuró Ron, separándose al fin de su amiga.

- Neville me ha hablado de los ataques. No hay problema, Ron. – Dijo Hermione. Instantes después, le sonrió, burlona. – Quién lo hubiese creído... Ronald Weasley, jefe de Departamento y líder de las defensas... – Él fingió herirse ante su comentario y le golpeó juguetonamente el hombro.

- ¡Ey! – Su rostro se serenó y sus ojos expresaron su preocupación. - ¿Cómo estás, Herm?

- Mejor. – Respondió ella secamente. – Dudo volver a ser lo que era antes de todo esto... pero por lo menos, no permitiré que esto me impida seguir con mi vida.

- Me alegro de escuchar eso. – Tomó sus manos entre las suyas y le sonrió. – Cuentas con todo mi apoyo, Herm... cualquier cosa que necesites...

- Gracias, Ron. – Por un momento, la voz de la muchacha se quebró y desvió los ojos para fijarlos en la ventana, donde sólo una noche sin estrellas podía ser contemplada.

Ron aprovechó esos minutos para observarla con mayor detenimiento. Algunas cicatrices estropeaban su rostro y estaba seguro que una gran cantidad permanecían ocultas debajo de la ropa. Apretó los puños y un color rojizo adornó sus mejillas pecosas. ¿Cómo se había atrevido Filldeserp a hacerle esto a Hermione?

Los ojos almendrados estaban tan puros como siempre, pero había algo que corrompía su usual energía; una tristeza, un sufrimiento, tan profundo... En sus movimientos había un gesto diferente, aunque no estaba del todo certero de que fuera cautela o miedo. También había un cambio distintivo en su aura, pero Ron no pudo identificar exactamente qué.

- Hubo momentos en los que deseé unirme a mis padres... – Susurró ella y volteó a verlo. En sus ojos ardía una emoción que Ron no pudo clasificar esta vez. – En los que no le hallaba sentido a todo el dolor... ¿valía la pena pelear por eso¿Valía la pena seguir creyendo? – Emitió una mueca amarga. – Y era entonces cuando los recordaba a ustedes... a mis amigos... no importaba que jamás los volviese a ver de nuevo, pero no me rendiría. Aunque tuviese que soportar esa tortura por cien años más, no iba a traicionarlos...

Ron se mantuvo estático en su lugar. Algo en las palabras de Hermione lo había desestabilizado de tal forma que no supo cómo reaccionar. ¿Qué consuelo podía dar¿Qué podía decir?

¿Y por qué tenía la sensación que había algo más detrás de todo el discurso de su amiga?

- ¿Qué dices, Ron¿Harías lo mismo por mí? – Preguntó la joven, sin percatarse de su aturdimiento; su postura remarcaba su esperanza y expectativa.

Ron dejó que su mirada se extraviase por la habitación mientras intentaba poner bajo control sus emociones. No sabía porqué, pero todas aquellas preguntas, todas aquellas palabras, habían alterado algo que yacía en las profundidades de su alma, en la mismísima base de sus ideales. El aire de la habitación parecía haberse condensado porque poco a poco comenzó a costarle respirar, y un frío sobrenatural recorrió su cuerpo por un segundo.

Se sobresaltó de sobre manera cuando Hermione caminó hacia él y le colocó una mano en el hombro.

- ¿Qué sucede, Ron?

Sus ojos se irritaron y repentinamente una lágrima comenzó a descender por su rostro. Bajó los ojos al suelo y respiró hondo. Luego, titubeante, se aferró al brazo de Hermione y levantó la mirada hasta fijarla en esos ojos almendrados. En un impulso, la abrazó y dio rienda suelta a su lamento.

- Perdóname, Hermione... perdóname...

La joven sonrió, pero el pelirrojo no tenía manera de saberlo.

- Pero qué dices, Ron... – Se separó de él y reunió sus miradas. – No hay nada que perdonar.

Weasley devolvió la sonrisa, aunque no supo poner en palabras su alivio. No sabía si había sido perdonado en verdad, pero había algo en los ojos de Hermione, esos ojos que eran semejantes a las ventanas de su alma, que no pudo poner en duda las palabras de su amiga ni halló las fuerzas para hacerlo.

Simplemente supo que aquella vez sí había hecho lo correcto, después de años y años de estar negando realidades, delegando culpas y no alcanzando nunca el arrepentimiento; después de años y años de reiterar una y otra vez decisiones incorrectas y no percatarse de su error ni intentar corregirlo.

Luego de años y años, había un peso sobre sus hombros que se había desvanecido...

* * *

_Cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix_

_5 de octubre de 2004_

_Horario: Ocho y cuarenta y seis de la mañana_

Una semana y media había acontecido ya desde su reincorporación no-oficial a la Comunidad Mágica. Sin embargo, tenía la sensación de haber vivido al menos un mes encerrada en los Cuarteles. No era idiota y se había percatado al instante de las miradas cautelosas que la mayoría de la Orden le dirigía al verla. Cada vez que salía de su habitación, en un horario fuera de lo común (es decir, comidas o alguna reunión) insólitamente _alguien_ aparecía para interrumpirla.

Se cuestionó porqué no estaba furiosa respecto a aquella subestimación. Después de todo, ella _era_ Hermione Granger, lista, inteligente y sincera. ¿Acaso no se habían dado cuenta que estaban siendo _demasiado _obvios con la manera en que la investigaban? No necesitaba ser demasiado lista para detectar los signos. Y ella era una aurora _profesional_, destacada sobre todo en casos de investigación y no tanto de acción.

Quizás no existían las autocríticas porque no tenían la capacidad de divisar el error. Al haber pasado un mes fuera de aquel entorno, estudiando sobre técnicas muy adversas a las que frecuentaba y con dos personas que aún no podía determinar qué sentía sobre ellas, ahora pudiese _ver_. En su tiempo, tal vez ella también hubiese sido tan obvia. Posiblemente ahora mismo lo era. La diferencia residía en que ella estaba intentando cambiar mientras que ellos continuaban en su rutina, con sus técnicas tan deplorables...

Suspiró, frotándose los ojos y resignándose con que hoy no podría concentrarse en la lectura del Profeta. Había estado once días eludiendo pensar en su realidad, en sus decisiones, sólo abordando el tema parcialmente. Si ciertamente quería mantener su promesa de cambiar y progresar, crecer y ser fuerte, sólo conociendo la verdad sobre sí misma, debía afrontar aquellas cosas que había guardado en lo recóndito de su mente.

Filldeserp le había dicho que no la presionaría a elegir; que no había tiempo límite. Aún así, a penas se había hecho pública la noticia de su rescate, diferentes ataques a familias que apoyaban a Dumbledore acaecieron. Incluso se realizó un pequeño ataque a una sede secundaria del Ministerio, donde habían asesinado a uno de los consejeros más experimentados del ministro y habían secuestrado al nieto de un miembro de la Orden del Fénix, entre otras calamidades.

Probablemente fuera para no perder cierto prestigio que la noticia del rescate pudiese efectuar; para idear la actitud de furia que era esperada ante semejante fallo en la Fortaleza. Además que se habían ejercido ciertos movimientos que daban a entender la confección de una búsqueda intensiva sobre la identidad del traidor.

Nada que la forzara directamente a decidirse y, no obstante, se sentía horrorosamente culpable. Todos esos ataques, asesinatos, movimientos espías, se estaban realizando para que ella pudiera sostener su cuartada inocente, para desviar la atención de aquellos que pudiesen sospechar que todo fuese una mentira. Todo aquello sería innecesario sino estuviese oscilando entre los bandos, sino se le hubiese brindado aquella posibilidad de elegir.

¿Por qué a ella¿Por qué entre tantos, _sólo_ ella tenía esa libertad? Era injusto. Sino fuera porque estaba obligada a hacerlo, quizás la rechazaría. Hubiese permanecido en la Fortaleza, sin saber si era prisionera o no, si lo que sentía por Filldeserp era fehaciente o no... Nada le otorgaba ese derecho sobre los demás. Tantos habían sido secuestrados, y todos ellos habían muerto sin más... sin poder conservar su honor, sin poder defender aquello que tanto querían...

Nada le otorgaba ese derecho... salvo el _privilegio_ de ser la amada por Filldeserp.

Situó las manos sobre su rostro, intentando ocultar las lágrimas que corrían por ellas. Se sentía como una bendición y una maldición simultáneamente. Todo cuánto ella hubiese querido se hallaba en él, y a la vez todo lo que odiaba también. Su destino estaba ligado al de él, pero se le había ofrecido la posibilidad de _huir_...

¿No había ella expresado en aquellos pergaminos sueltos que todo lo que estaba sucediendo ahora era producto del deseo de _escapar_ que cada uno de los integrantes del trío dorado había profesado?

Escapar de las responsabilidades, de las expectativas. Escapar de las sombras, de los celos. Escapar de la realidad, de la culpabilidad y del arrepentimiento. Escapar de lo que los hacía personas. Escapar de lo que les convertía en animales. Escapar... sin mirar atrás, sin preocuparse qué podría suceder con los que estaban a su alrededor.

_¿Iba ella a escapar de nuevo? _

No.

Una sonrisa amarga se curvó en su rostro. Por lo menos ya había descartado una de las vías: la que ya de por sí sabía que no elegiría, porque era una elección vacía y yerma.

_¿La Orden del Fénix o la Orden Oscura¿Mis amigos o el hombre al que detesto y amo al mismo tiempo¿Muerte o muerte¿Esperanza o esperanza? _

Cada bando le ofrecía cosas particulares, pero había circunstancias que se repetían. En ambos podía morir o causar muerte a otras personas. En ambos podía seguir encadenando esperanza, aunque en distintas formas...

Variaban ciertos ideales. Variaba la función que cumpliría en la estructura. Variaba el porqué lucharía. Variaba quién lucharía a su lado.

Sin embargo, no estaba tan segura que su destino variase.

Alguien tocó la puerta. Sintiéndose entre aliviada y decepcionada que el tiempo que había pensado emplear para meditar fuese perturbado, vociferó su conformidad con la visita y su permiso para que la persona ingresase.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al divisar a Albus Dumbledore en el marco de la puerta, con su semblante sereno y comprensivo, sus ojos zafiro destellando con su típica picardía. Se había cruzado con él en un par de ocasiones durante su tiempo en los Cuarteles, pero sólo una vez había hablado con él a fondo: el día que había recobrado el conocimiento. Desde entonces no había vuelto a saber de él. Y hubiese deseado no volver a saber hasta una semana más, por lo menos.

- Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada importante, Hermione. – Dijo, echando un vistazo a la ordenada y uniforme habitación.

- Claro que no, Albus. Por favor, toma asiento. – Le señaló la silla frente a ella, destinada para sus visitantes. En cambio, Hermione estaba ubicada en un cómodo sillón, con el Profeta en su regazo. – ¿A qué se debe tu visita, Albus?

- ¡No tan rápido, muchacha! – Rió Albus, en un pobre intento de relajar el ambiente desde el punto de vista de Hermione. O quizás estaba muy acostumbrada al modo directo y conciso con el cual solía comunicarse con Voldemort y Filldeserp. - ¿Qué te parece si pido unas tazas de té para que disfrutemos mientras charlamos?

- Por supuesto. – Cedió con una sonrisa divertida. Los vicios de un anciano.

Dumbledore chasqueó los dedos, solicitando los servicios de un elfo doméstico al cual le pidió amigablemente las susodichas bebidas. Unos instantes después, las tazas aparecieron, husmeando un agradable aroma que ineludiblemente tranquilizó a Hermione; un efecto muy adverso al del café de la Fortaleza, que Filldeserp solía requerir para sus sesiones.

Mentalmente sonrió ante aquellas dos situaciones. Quizás no sólo distasen en ideales o en el modo de ejercerlos, sino también en la gastronomía y la forma en la cual tratar a los huéspedes. Por más que lo intentó, no pudo contener una risita tras tomar un primer sorbo del té.

Dumbledore la contempló con las cejas enarcadas, aunque compartiendo su sonrisa. Debería estar acostumbrado a que la gente se riera de su vicio.

Hermione dejó la taza en la mesa enana que había entre ella y el profesor, siendo conciente de la extraña sensación que ardía en su garganta y que no podía ubicar. Fijó su mirada en el té y percibió como literalmente un puñal se le clavaba en el estómago.

_Veritaserum. _

Dumbledore desconfiaba lo suficiente de ella como para engañarla, aún sabiendo que si él lo hubiese solicitado, ella hubiese tomado la pócima sin dudarlo, confiando en sus buenas intenciones... Pero algo que no toleraba era aquello. El engaño, la traición que se había ceñido sobre ella... estar tan indefensa y expuesta, bajo un acto de manipulación tan indigno, tan humillante, como haber caído en una trampa.

Cerró los ojos con pesar. ¿Qué diría Filldeserp de ella si pudiese verla¿Qué diría, al ver que había arruinado toda libertad que se le había concedido¿Qué había desperdiciado el regalo que él le había hecho, sacrificando incluso la decepción de su padre, lo que le habría comprado un ticket directo a la sala de tortura?

Mas lo importante ahora era cómo sobreviviría a aquello. Dumbledore podría preguntarle todo lo que quisiese que ella respondería sin más, traicionando incluso la información que aún si hubiese elegido a la Orden del Fénix no hubiese revelado sobre Filldeserp; traicionando la confianza y la esperanza que había compartido por un instante con él...

Sus pensamientos empezaron a disolverse, perdiendo gran parte de su sentido y quedando a disposición del interrogador. Centró sus ojos castaños en los azules, sintiendo como el abismo se abría bajo sus pies y sin entender porqué.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Hermione Jane Granger.

Era una pregunta entendible. Perfectamente ella podría ser una impostora, aunque Neville, Ron y compañía hubiesen notado cualquier comportamiento extraño; incluso cuando los sanadores habían chequeado por hechizos glamour o pociones, sin encontrar nada. Aunque en verdad sí hubiese.

- ¿A qué te dedicas?

- Aurora en el Ministerio de la Magia y miembro de la Orden del Fénix.

_Y amante de Filldeserp._

- ¿Qué sucedió durante tu estadía en la Fortaleza?

Nerviosismo inconsciente revolvió sus entrañas.

- Fui torturada, sojuzgada... – Vaciló.

"_Tranquila, todo está bajo control"_, dijo una voz en su mente.

De repente lo vio todo mucho más claro y pudo retomar la coordinación de sus pensamientos.

"_Ahora te toca a ti luchar contra los efectos del Veritaserum"_, indicó de nuevo la Voz, esta vez con un tinte de regodeo. Mentalmente Hermione sonrió. Recordaría aquella voz aunque borrasen todo registro de ella en su memoria.

"_¿Acaso preveías que Dumbledore haría algo así?"_

"_Me hubiera extrañado en demasía si no lo hubiese hecho. De hecho, me decepciona que haya esperado tanto. De haber estado bajo mi poder, te aseguro que a la segunda noche ya hubieras hecho lo que fuese que tuviese pensado para ti y la Orden."_

"_¿Y cómo es que ahora estás en_ mi _mente?" _Escuchó una fría risa resonar en las profundidades.

"_No estoy en tu mente. Simplemente nos estamos comunicando a través del medallón. Ingenioso¿no?"_, casi podía leer el sarcasmo en sus palabras.

"_¿Y por qué no has intentado comunicarte antes?"_

"_No quería perturbar tu elección. Sólo intervine en las ocasiones que, de haber dado una respuesta incorrecta, hubieses firmado tu sentencia."_

- ¿Tuviste algún contacto con Voldemort o Filldeserp, fuera de esas sesiones?

"_Si el vejete supiera"_, rió Filldeserp.

"_¿Dónde estás ahora?"_, preguntó, curiosa.

"_En la Fortaleza, organizando otro de esos ataques de simulacro."_

"_¿Cómo reaccionó Voldemort?"_, no era necesario esclarecer sobre qué.

"_Como ya te dije, pude manejarlo"_, dijo con suficiencia.

"_No has contestado mi pregunta."_

"_Yo no ando curioseando en tus actividades con la Orden¿verdad?"_

- No.

- ¿Sabes si se han colocado sobre ti alguna clase de encantamiento o poción que pueda llegar a controlarte?

Cuando Hermione abrió la boca para responder negativamente de nuevo, Filldeserp le murmuró: "_dile que sí"_

"_¿Estás loco?"_

"_Sí, pero no viene al caso. Dile que sí, sé lo que te digo."_

"_Aún no entiendo porqué confío en ti", _respondió, resignada.

- Sí. – Con la expectativa brillando en sus ojos, Dumbledore se inclinó en su asiento, centrando su mirada en Hermione, como si toda la verdad se le fuese revelada en esa acción.

- ¿Qué encantamientos o pociones?

"_Ahora dile que ninguno"_, comandó Filldeserp.

"_¿Qué¡Te estás contradiciendo!"_

"_Créeme, Hermione, no me estoy contradiciendo para nada. Extraño que no me sigas el juego, pero... supongo que se debe al entumecimiento que te ha provocado el Veritaserum", _aludió con una sorna delicada.

- Ninguno. – Dijo Hermione, aún sin creer del todo que esa fuera el mejor modo de llevar el interrogatorio.

Dumbledore la observó confundido hasta que segundos después, finalmente, un brillo de entendimiento pasó por sus ojos, detectando el desliz en sus preguntas. Hermione casi pudo ver cómo chasqueaba su lengua en una señal clara de irritación hacia sí mismo.

"_Uno pensaría que después de tantos años de experiencia, el vejete sabría cómo preguntar a alguien bajo Veritaserum,"_ dijo Filldeserp desdeñosamente.

"_Sigo sin entender cuál fue tu técnica"_

"_Muy simple, mi estimada Hermione"_, apuntó con tono burlón. "_Se trata de tomar ventaja del juego de palabras. La primera pregunta era sobre si sabías o no. La segunda qué sabías. Según tu reciente declaración, estás segura que no ingeriste nada dañino. Dumbledore ya no tiene razones para sospechar de ti. Estas respuestas también incluyen tu subconsciente mágico, por lo tanto, de tener algo, deberías haber contestado que desconocías el hechizo pero sabías que existía."_

Sonrió interiormente ante la astucia de Filldeserp. Por algo él era el Dark Lord y no ella.

"_Creo que debo agradecerte esta ronda."_

"_¿Algo en mente?"_, indagó él, insinuante.

"_Ya quisieras"_, murmuró crispada, aunque no pudo ignorar la sensación cálida que aquella conversación hizo nacer en ella.

"_Estimo que deberías hacerle saber el vejete que has recobrado la conciencia. Ya ha pasado el tiempo promedio de sometimiento para una persona que es conciente del Veritaserum", _le sugirió con lentitud. "_También es tiempo de que reanude los planes de ataque."_

"_Gracias por la ayuda."_

"_Algún día ya podrás devolverme el favor."_

En el mundo exterior, pestañó varias veces y se reacomodó en la silla, con una expresión sobreactuada de desconcierto.

- ¿Has averiguado todo lo que necesitabas, Albus? – Dijo, sin mostrar ninguna clase de antagonismo o sumisión, sino un mero interés.

"_Una pregunta antes de que te vayas... ¿cuánto tiempo me queda?"_, hubo tal silencio del otro lado de la comunicación que Hermione pensó que Filldeserp ya habría cerrado su mente. No obstante, la respuesta llegó tras cierta duda inicial.

"_Sabes que lo más probable es que la coartada te dure hasta no más de Noviembre. Para entonces un mortífago que te haya reconocido en la Fortaleza ya habrá abierto la boca en un estado de borrachera."_

"_¿Confías que tenga hasta entonces¿Ningún mortífago se embriagará antes?"_, cuestionó sarcásticamente.

"_Ninguno se arriesgará a ello antes del Congreso, te lo aseguro"_, Hermione no se animó a indagar sobre qué era eso del Congreso o siquiera si Filldeserp le estaría compartiendo la _auténtica_ verdad.

"_Entonces tendrás la muestra del lugar de mi lealtad antes de Noviembre."_

"_Hecho." _

Emitió una mueca amarga ante la sensación de vacío que la ruptura de la comunicación le produjo.

- Debo disculparme por la forma en la que he comenzado nuestro diálogo, Hermione, pero debes de saber cuán necesario era que estuviésemos plenamente seguros...

- Lo entiendo perfectamente, Albus. - Mintió, casi con profesionalismo. – Todo por la seguridad de la Orden, por el bienestar de nuestra comunidad. – Asintió fervientemente al discurso que llevaba impreso en su mente desde la Academia de aurores. – No me lo perdonaría a mí misma si en un acto de egoísmo u orgullo pusiera en riesgo la vida de mis compañeros. – Albus sonrió, complacido.

- Me alegro que estés nuevamente _con_ nosotros, Hermione.

- Yo también. – Retornó la sonrisa, ignorando el sabor recio instalado en su garganta.

Ya no era cuestión de elegir entre sus amigos o el hombre que amaba. Era cuestión de elegir entre aquellos que respetaban su intelecto y aquellos que lo subestimaban, hiriendo sin pena su orgullo.

Voldemort y Filldeserp no utilizaban métodos menos deshonrosos que Dumbledore, pero aún así siempre lo hacían de tal forma que Hermione no pudiese sentirse de esa forma; tan decepcionada, tan traicionada, tan usada. Habían analizado cada una de sus memorias, no obstante¿qué otro tratamiento había esperado de los Dark Lords? En cambio, Dumbledore era el líder de la _Luz_. ¿Dónde estaba su fe en sus aliados, dónde estaba su tan conocida manía por las segundas oportunidades?

El bando oscuro había manipulado su corazón, pero aún así... sólo había acelerado un proceso que tarde o temprano se daría. Porque allí, prácticamente sola en una habitación en los remotos Cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix, sabía que ninguno de sus reencuentros con Neville o Ronald la habían hecho sentir ni distantemente cerca a lo que la corta conversación mental con Filldeserp había inducido en ella...

Había decidido perdonar a Ron, no sólo porque si Filldeserp se había merecido una segunda oportunidad, el pelirrojo también, sino también porque jamás podría permanecer hostil con alguien a quien siempre había tenido en la mayor estima. Su naturaleza inocente y benévola no se lo permitiría. Aunque fuese el asesino de sus padres, un mentiroso, un traidor...

Todos ellos lo eran.

Podía entender a Ron. Podía entender a Harry. Podía entenderse a ella misma.

Aunque no hubiese justificación plausible para ninguno de sus actos.

"_Perdóname, Hermione, perdóname..."_

Por lo menos, Ronald había admitido su error y se había disculpado. Quizás sin saber exactamente porqué, o ni siquiera haciendo alusión a ese hecho o en un impulso de la desestabilización emocional... pero lo había hecho.

Suspiró. Supuso que tendría que aguardar una eternidad hasta que Harry se aproximara vagamente a esa realidad.

Creía poder esperar hasta entonces.

* * *

_Cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix_

_8 de octubre de 2004_

_Horario: once y cuarto de la noche_

Tras asegurarse que nadie la estuviese espiando, ingresó a la sala situada en el altillo de los Cuarteles, con los encantamientos de invisibilidad y silencio correspondientes. Para alguien que no supiera dónde buscar, dar con ese sitio resultaría imposible. Era por eso que lo habían elegido como centro de sus operaciones clandestinas.

Sentado altivamente en una silla de madera en el centro, estaba Austen, el mortífago salvador, quien se limitó a dirigir una sonrisa al ente invisible, sin alterarse en lo más mínimo. Incluso sus ojos estaban fijados en un punto intrascendente de la sala, posiblemente en un agujero de ratas.

- Creí que no vendrías. – Murmuró al vacío.

- Me crucé con unos miembros de la Orden... de haber sido descortés, hubiesen indagado por la causa de mi actitud... y ya no me entretiene tanto que estén descomponiendo cada palabra que pronuncio. – Se justificó, adoptando al instante una actitud defensiva. – Por cierto... _Auribus_ _teneo lupus._

- _Lupus in fabula. _– Respondió él con tono aburrido.

Ante la contestación correcta, la muchacha hizo derribar los encantamientos de invisibilidad y adoptó forma ante el mortífago. Vestida con una túnica púrpura que en parte ocultaba su rostro cubierto de cicatrices realizadas naturalmente por el encantamiento _glamour_, Hermione se situó en el asiento frente a él. Intercambiaron miradas cómplices y asintieron en forma de saludo.

Parecían viejos camaradas con una misma causa en común.

- Más vale que tengas una buena razón para pedirme que haga esto... sabes cuánto nos estamos arriesgando en este momento¿verdad? – Dijo displicentemente Austen.

- Estoy segura que el Lord te recompensará. – Sonrió, burlona. Austen se inclinó en su asiento, de repente interesado en su oferta.

¿Sería posible que todos los mortífagos saltaran ante la más exigua posibilidad de captar la atención de sus Lords?

- ¿Te has decidido ya?

- Así es. – Ensanchó su sonrisa ante la inquietud latente en los ojos del mortífago. – Mi elección de bando¿influye en la tuya?

Cailean la evaluó con frialdad antes de alegar:

- El Dark Lord siempre ha respetado mis habilidades para el espionaje. Lo más probable es que luego de esta misión, ya no pueda cumplir ningún rol en la Orden del Fénix, así que se me enviará a algún otro país... – Sus ojos inexpresivos se dotaron de vida, aunque el tinte maniático asustó a Hermione. – Vivo para servir. Así que, elijas lo que elijas, permaneceré donde siempre he estado.

- Bien. – Consintió la ex-Gryffindor. – ¿Sugieres alguna fecha para mi reintegración triunfal?

- Oh. – Cailean sonrió peligrosamente, ladeándose aún más hacia ella de tal forma que terminó susurrándole en el oído: - Lord Filldeserp estará muy satisfecho si luces tu belleza en la noche de Halloween.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Cuestionó, sorprendida. Durante su estadía en la Fortaleza, jamás había escuchado de ninguna conmemoración especial ese día. De hecho, sospechaba que era un día de luto para la Orden Oscura.

- Es el día que da comienzo el Congreso. – Explicó el mortífago con cierta ansiedad. – Todas las criaturas oscuras y aliados del Dark Lord se harán presentes. Y para celebrarlo, se consumará un baile. Es una de las tradiciones que aún se mantienen.

- ¿Cuál es tu sugerencia entonces?

- Vendrás conmigo, invitada como mi pareja, vestida como merece la ocasión (yo me encargo de eso), y bueno... una vez allí, ya tendrás que seguir tu propia estrategia. Mi misión es estrictamente asegurarme de que llegues sana y salva a la Fortaleza. Para eso, intenta que los veintitrés días que te restan con la Orden no sean demasiado...

- ¿Reveladores? – Completó Hermione. Austen asintió.

- En caso que creas que tu coartada ya ha sido destapada, inmediatamente acciona el Traslador de tu medallón. No te expongas. No pienses sólo en ti esta vez, sino también que _mi_ vida depende de tu bienestar, por mucho que me pese.

- No te preocupes. Deseo seguir viviendo tanto como tú. – Se puso de pie, sabiendo que más tiempo desaparecida de los ojos vigilantes de la Orden resultaría ser comprometedor. – Cualquier cambio en el plan... o cuando ya tengas tu estrategia para sacarme de aquí, notifícame.

- Un placer hacer negocios contigo, Granger. – Se mofó Cailean, levantándose y estrechándole la mano con desaire.

Tan cautelosamente como había entrado y reinstalando los encantamientos que la salvaguardarían de cualquier sospecha superflua, Hermione se retiró del recóndito ático, sin saber hasta minutos más tarde que unos ojos azules la habían estado contemplando todo el tiempo.

Descendió las escaleras y en la base de ellas, se encontró con Luna Lovegood esperando aparentemente por ella. Con un mal presentimiento en el fondo de su mente, le sonrió con nerviosismo.

- ¡Hola, Luna¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! – Exclamó con falsa alegría.

- Te irás con él¿verdad? – Le cortó la ex-Ravenclaw, sin ninguna clase de emoción en la voz.

Hermione la miró, totalmente tomada de sorpresa, y sintió como el miedo se apoderaba de ella. ¿Acaso era tan evidente¿Ya se lo habría comunicado a Dumbledore o a De Santos¿Cómo lograría escapar de los Cuarteles? Y en caso de que fuese aprehendida... dudaba que Filldeserp se quedara con los brazos cruzados. Habría una emboscada que resultaría mortal y...

Aún no estaba lista para afrontar la situación. Necesitaba una semana más para mentalizarse sobre lo que iba a hacer... La traición, los rencores... Aquello no podía concluir así, no podía...

- Los demás no se han dado cuenta aún. Desconfían de la versión oficial, pero sus hipótesis no se acercan a la realidad. Ninguno de ellos cree que, por ejemplo, estés actuando por tu propia voluntad, o creen que te han corrompido y si te unes a ellos, es por la ambición de conocimiento y prestigio... – Una sonrisa triste cruzó el rostro de Luna. – Nadie conoce lo que somos en verdad. Todos juzgan y pretenden conocernos, pero... cuando le hablamos sobre nuestra realidad, pocas veces nos prestan atención. Entiendo tu decisión, Hermione. Si bien soy una Ravenclaw y en tu lugar nunca obraría así...

- Creo que por fin he descubierto la respuesta a porqué el sombrero no me consideró para Ravenclaw¿eh? – Bromeó ácidamente. Luna rió a carcajadas, dejando a Hermione aturdida ante su franqueza.

- Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, Hermione. – Aseguró Luna, con su semblante sereno. – Espero que adonde te dirijas, encuentres la felicidad que buscas... y que tanto mereces. Aunque quizás no sea el mejor camino... es el camino que has elegido. Y eso es lo que importa.

Sin decir nada más, se volteó y se perdió en la oscuridad del pasillo tan rápido como había aparecido. Hermione permaneció estática, con la vista fija en el lugar donde había estado la muchacha segundos antes, y una pequeña sonrisa fue embozada. Nunca había sido muy cercana a Luna, sin embargo en aquel momento toda diferencia fue olvidada para ser convertida en analogía.

_Nuestras decisiones son las que determinan quiénes somos y quiénes queremos llegar a ser. Y mientras sean _nuestras_, estaremos siendo francos con lo que somos, sin máscaras, sin pretensiones, sin limitaciones..._

_Sólo Nosotros._


	11. Capítulo 11

Lo siento mucho. Creo que es lo único que puedo decir respecto a la demora. Les aseguro que no fue intencional y que hice mi mayor esfuerzo... pero hay cosas con las que uno no puede luchar, y una de esas es un bloqueo y la falta de tiempo. Creo que lo van a percibir en algunas escenas del capi.

Tengo dos personas a las cuales agradecer muy profundamente, porque su aporte me sacó de ciertos aprietos. Una de ellas es mi querido **Rómulo**, quien me ayudó en la caracterización del personaje Sheila. La niña simplemente se negaba a expresarse en palabras!

Y otra es mi recientemente bautizada sobrinita mía, **Fanny**, que se ofreció a betearme y me sugirió un par de detalles que emparcharon un poco mi disconformidad con las últimas escenas. Para ella va dedicado este capi, también como regalo a todos los años que no le presté atención, aún siendo su tía!

Gracias a todos aquellos que recordaron mi cumpleaños y me enviaron sus saludos. Lo aprecié mucho. Entre los regalos que recibí, voy a compartir con ustedes el de Rómulo, quien me alegró el día con su dibujo de LE! Pueden ubicarlo a través de mi perfil.

Mi Fanlisting ha soportado una mudanza, por razones técnicas. Nuevamente pueden ubicarlo a través de mi blog o perfil. Muchas gracias, **Chei**, por seguir dedicándote a él.

HPEFS no ha sido abandonado. Pronto espero poder actualizarlo… todo depende de mi musa, a esta altura.

Espero disfruten de la lectura. Aunque nuevamente el capi no me convence… pero me he cansado de reescribir. Ustedes juzgarán. Con este capi, se termina el período de ficts lights. De hecho, este tiene un balance favorable al dark. Volvemos a la normalidad! Y con suerte, se terminarán los bloqueos y los problemas de caracterización.

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! Fueron casi el doble en cantidad de lo costumbre. Se los agradezco de todo corazón ! Las respuestas a aquellos que no dejaron mail podrán ser encontradas en la siguiente página: "**ar. geocities. com/ parvatiusagi / LE11. htm" **(sin los espacios entre medio)

Nuevamente me disculpo. Muchas gracias por su paciencia, y por seguir leyendo LE.

* * *

**Título:** Laguna Estigia 

**Autora:** Parvati-Blossom

**Resumen:** _Reto N 7 de La Orden de las Mortífagas_. UA. Harry es el más destacado mortífago al servicio del Lord. Neville es el que se espera que venza a Voldemort y su protegido.

**Rating** PG15

**Género:** Drama/Dark/Angst... o.O Tal vez algo de acción...

**Disclaimer** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a **J.K.Rowling**, soy simplemente una admiradora del universo de Harry Potter. Sin embargo, aquellos personajes que **no** pertenecen al **Cannon**, son de **mi **propiedad. ¿Ejemplos? Alice Kolberg, Lucas de Santos... Por lo tanto, LE no es completamente tuyo¿verdad, Jo? -risas- Es un fict sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Tortura y cierta violencia explícita. Relación sexual implícita.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

_Guildford_

_11 de octubre de 2004_

_Horario: once y cuarto de la noche_

Un silencio desdeñoso reinaba sobre el pueblo. Los pocos faroles que se hallaban situados sobre sus calles principales iluminaban mezquinamente el panorama, revelando un sencillo y típico poblado muggle con exiguos magos de linaje impuro en él. Ignorando los ojos indiferentes que se encontraban observándolos en la espera del momento indicado, la mayoría de los habitantes se dirigían a sus camas para descansar tras un exhaustivo día de trabajo. Otros permanecían despiertos, viendo la televisión o alguna de esas extrañas actividades con las que se entretenían los muggles.

El grupo de mortífagos aguardaba el comando de su líder detrás de las dichosas edificaciones o camuflados por algún hechizo o en la abundante vegetación de la zona, que en aquella ocasión no serviría para brindar serenidad ni belleza; la sed de sangre podía ser percibida en el aire, así como también el deseo de demostrarse fidedignos y valiosos a la Causa. Filldeserp sonrió despiadadamente al presenciar la ansiedad de sus subordinados.

- Aprisionen a aquellos dignos de ser presentados ante el Conde Phinehas y los suyos. Al resto… elimínenlos. – Ordenó con superlativa frialdad a los dirigentes de los diferentes grupos de ataque.

- ¿Limpiamente? – Cuestionó Avery, su tono de voz incrédulo.

- Queda libre al criterio del ejecutor, mientras recuerde no privilegiar demasiado a un individuo sobre los demás. – Contestó Filldeserp, cuyos ojos parecían haberse oscurecido a un negro absoluto.

Los dirigentes extendieron rápidamente las órdenes al resto de los mortífagos y se dispusieron a accionar, habiendo predeterminado las diversas líneas ofensivas instantes previos en la Fortaleza. Los gritos de pánico y dolor no tardaron en elevarse por todo el pueblo. La noche se tiñó de rojo mientras las estrellas parecían lamentar cada una de las vidas que estaban siendo exterminadas. Eso no detuvo a la Orden Oscura, quien avanzó casa por casa juzgando a sus víctimas y decretando cómo sería su muerte, un poder popularmente sólo delegado a los Jueces... pero que los mortífagos demostrarían que había sido usurpado.

Ahora _ellos _capitaneaban.

- Es increíble como los novicios se engolosinan con el poder del Lord. – Murmuró Bellatrix, apoyada sobre uno de los faroles y contemplando la escena con desinterés.

- ¿Sólo los novicios? – Altercó Filldeserp. – Y yo que pensaba que te gustaban esta clase de asaltos…

- No hay ningún desafío aquí. Sólo un par de sangres sucias inútiles y muggles que no entienden lo que sucede, y salvo que tengan a mano alguno de esos juguetes de metal con los que se creen todopoderosos, no brindan mayor resistencia... no creo que al conde Phinehas le agrade esta clase de banquete.

- Son sólo la entrada, Bella. – Sonrió el heredero de Voldemort. – El plato principal será mucho más suculento…

- Ya veo. – Una mueca retorcida tomó lugar en el demacrado rostro de la mortífaga al presenciar una sesión de tortura que uno de los mortífagos estaba desplegando sobre una mujer embarazada, que forcejeaba y gritaba por ayuda con una frenética consternación, no muy lejos de ellos. – Atrae viejos recuerdos¿verdad?

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Filldeserp, frunciendo el entrecejo ante la extraña afirmación.

- Vivías en un barrio así antes de unirte al Lord¿no? – Por su entonación se deducía que no era una pregunta. – Debió de ser una horrible experiencia… convivir con semejantes ratas… - Bellatrix centró sus penetrantes ojos negros en él. – Debes agradecer todos los días que el Lord te haya salvado de continuar en esas condiciones…

- Me sorprende tu amabilidad esta noche, Bella. No sueles mostrarte tan comprensiva conmigo. Mucho menos con mis raíces. – Replicó Filldeserp, refinando su sarcasmo en las últimas palabras. – Aunque espero que no hayas olvidado mi posición de jerarquía sobre ti… ¿Quién de nosotros dos posee el favor del Dark Lord? – Atestiguó como la furia revivió en los ojos de la mortífaga antes de continuar. – Eso pensé. Espero que en el futuro seas más conciente, Bella; si bien aprecio tu preocupación, no permitiré que hables de mí con tan bajo acato. Después de todo, no quieres terminar siendo la cereza en el postre del Conde¿verdad…?

- Aún no entiendo cómo el Lord pudo perdonar tus actos… cómo pudo concederte a ti, a aquel que lo destituyó en primer lugar, más poder y protección que a nosotros, que nos desvivimos por él, hasta abrazamos Azkaban voluntariamente por Él, honramos cada uno de nuestros juramentos… mientras que _tú_ no has tenido ni una pizca de nuestro honor, ni le has entregado ni has sacrificado ni una décima parte de todo lo que nosotros le dimos… y aún así, te recompensa con más decoros, con más estimación…

- No debes medir la lealtad o el honor según los sacrificios que has realizado… sino que deberías fijarte más en tu eficacia como fuerza en la Causa. A parte de conferirte al Ministerio como una Gryffindor, enloquecer en una celda mugrosa en la que poco podías hacer por tu Lord¿qué más has hecho en los últimos veinticinco años, Lestrange? Ya ni sabes porqué luchas, has derrochado toda belleza que como mujer podrías haber llegado a poseer, has perdido el juicio, y con ello tu habilidad mágica y tu capacidad estratega… Agradece que el Lord no haya desprovisto de ti aún, y que te conceda oportunidades para volver a serle útil, la gracia de su misericordia… te aseguro que yo no la tendría.

- Y es por eso que nunca llegarás a ser nuestro Lord. – Impugnó Bellatrix. – Nunca llegarás a ser más que un arma que emplear para desestabilizar la balanza y luego exonerar… nadie te seguirá a ti. Sólo desacreditas nuestra Causa. La impureza de tu sangre, la debilidad de tu estirpe, lo certifica.

- Me encargaré de hacerle llegar al Lord tu informe, Lestrange. – Musitó Filldeserp, dándole la espalda para ir a examinar a los mortífagos y a sus víctimas. – Estoy seguro de que hallará de gran interés tu blasfemia a sus decisiones.

Abandonó la conversación allí, aún cuando Bellatrix parecía dispuesta a seguir injuriándolo. Prefirió cumplir con su función y asegurarse de que los mortífagos estuvieran actuando con discernimiento.

Con el tiempo que ya había transcurrido, la mayoría de los muggles que serían tomados como prisioneros yacían en medio de la calle, inmovilizados con magia o simplemente inconcientes. Todo aseguraba un trabajo bien realizado: la desesperación en sus ojos, su estado convulsionado, las súplicas; principalmente el odio. Rió entre dientes cuando un adolescente intentó zafarse de los brazos de un mortífago que lo retenía al ver el cadáver de su madre sobre el pavimento, rodeada de un charco considerable de sangre, y sólo consiguió un _cruciatus_ como premio.

La mujer embarazada cuya tortura había observado durante la conversación con Lestrange ahora se encontraba descuartizada, y sus porciones distribuidas por todo el frente de su casa. No había aportado mayor resistencia desde que el mortífago le había clavado brutalmente un puñal en el vientre.

Por un instante se detuvo, perturbado, cuando la voz de Hermione tomó vida en su cabeza, actuando casi como una conciencia. "_¿Qué hizo el bebé para merecer no nacer?"_. Nada, le contestaría. No había hecho nada. Pero no siempre los culpables saldan su deuda. Hay veces en que los inocentes pagan con su sangre el precio de la justicia, mejor conocida como venganza.

Permitiéndose sólo un momento de aflicción, se acercó a donde la cabeza de la mujer se encontraba, apartada de su cuerpo, y se inclinó sobre ella, miró sus ojos vacíos y bajó sus párpados.

- Que los Jueces ofrezcan magnanimidad con tu alma. – Susurró, y ese fue el único gesto que le brindó a sus víctimas.

Después de todo, era el heredero de Voldemort.

- Mi Lord. – Saludó Goldstein con una ligera reverencia.

- ¿Qué tienes para reportar, Anthony? – Dijo, poniéndose de pie y adoptando una postura soberbia.

- Setenta y seis muggles han sido capturados, milord. Los cinco sangres impuras, tras convidárseles la piedad de nuestro Lord, se negaron a cooperar, dos de ellos presumiendo lazos con la Orden del Fénix, y fueron eliminados. Estimamos que alrededor de cincuenta muggles más han sido torturados y descartados. Sólo resta acabar con el pueblo… y con una docena de muggles. Quizás podamos sumar más al banquete.

- Muy bien, Anthony. Procedan. Posiblemente la Orden del Fénix y el Ministerio no tarden en llegar, así que no se distraigan. – El mortífago volvió a hacer una reverencia y desapareció tan rápido como se había presentado.

Caminó nuevamente hacia los prisioneros, donde el adolescente seguía batallando. Era increíble el ruido que una sola persona podía hacer contra al menos otras cinco que le rodeaban. Había recibido varios cruciatus y otras maldiciones de semejante dolor, y aún así seguía intentando. Su objetivo era desconocido; probablemente nulo. Pero el ardor de su odio, de su dolor, le dotaban de una adrenalina destacable, aún siendo muggle y no pudiendo dar nada más que patadas y mordidas.

Se sintió reflejado en la desesperación del muchacho. Le hizo recordar todo el sufrimiento, toda la desazón, todo el aborrecimiento que había sentido al presenciar la muerte de Sirius. Había pensado que la venganza no llenaría el vacío que su padrino había dejado en su alma, pero al menos lo haría menos punzante. Parcialmente, había estado en lo cierto. Le había ayudado a enterrar el recuerdo de Sirius, a enterrar todo lo que era, todos esos valores e ideologías por los que había luchado y sufrido inmensurablemente, y a hallar consuelo y refugio en las Artes Oscuras… El vacío de su alma se había ampliado y nada sanaría la herida, pero por lo menos eso era lo que había elegido ser. Se había alimentado del odio para sobrevivir.

- Harrods¿cuál es el problema? – Preguntó a uno de los mortífagos que pretendían apresar al muchacho. Al notar su presencia, el resto del grupo palideció y se apresuraron a fingir un poco más de confidencia y poder sobre el muchacho que lo que en verdad habían tenido.

- El niño se niega a cooperar, señor. – Filldeserp elevó una ceja.

- ¿Qué esperaban? – Miró al muchacho, quien ahora había fijado sus ojos castaños en él y permanecía inmóvil, al igual que esos inútiles mortífagos. – No creo que ustedes se muestren muy coadjutores cuando el Lord se disponga a torturarlos por su ineptitud.

- ¡Por favor, mi Lord, debe entender…!

- ¿Debo entender que cinco de mis hombres no pudieron contra un chiquillo muggle?

- Así que usted es el cabecilla. – Murmuró el niño con desfachatez. Luego escupió a los pies de Filldeserp. – Púdrase.

- ¡Insolente¿Cómo osas hablarle así a Lord Filldeserp¡Deberías estar de rodillas, suplicando por tu miserable existencia…! – Exclamó uno de los mortífagos. El muchacho ni se inmutó y siguió fulminando con la mirada al dichoso Lord.

- ¿Qué hicimos para merecer esto? No participamos en política, ni en ningún movimiento ideológico o religioso… no somos parte de la milicia… sólo somos simples trabajadores…

- El lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. – Dijo Filldeserp con apatía. – Quizás te guste llamarlo suerte… o destino. Pues bien. Han sido agraciados con el privilegio de ser nuestro regalo a un conde, que disfruta bebiendo la sangre mortal. ¿Por qué deberíamos negarle nuestra amabilidad? – Sonrió con perversidad. – Mándale mis saludos a Acheron. – Y con un chasquido de sus dedos, el muchacho cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Prefirió no ver los rostros de los mortífagos, así que se volteó a admirar la destrucción del pueblo, primordialmente cómo las casas eran incineradas. En su interior su elemento instaba en manifestarse y abrazar las llamas, intensificarlas y hacerlas danzar, pero contuvo la tentación. No valía el esfuerzo ni el derroche de energía. Por la sensación que le siguió a su negación, su magia parecía estar haciendo un puchero. Rió ante aquella imagen mental.

- La Orden del Fénix se aproxima, milord. – Notificó Goldstein. – ¿Nos preparamos para recibirlos?

- Déjalos. Sólo hallarán ruinas. – Sonrió, consintiendo que el aroma a sangre y a cenizas lo inundara. – Retirémonos.

_Odio para sobrevivir._

* * *

_Fortaleza de la Orden Oscura_

_15 de octubre de 2004_

_Horario: nueve de la mañana_

Ingresó al despacho de Lord Voldemort con su semblante impasible. Realizó la típica reverencia de forma casi mecánica y aguardó de pie cerca de la puerta, ahora cerrada, fijando sus ojos esmeraldas en los escarlatas de su Lord. Se mantuvieron unos minutos en silencio, únicamente contemplándose, hasta que Voldemort se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia su heredero, con un periódico apretado en su puño derecho.

- Espero que tengas una buena explicación para esto. – Le dijo, explicitando su amenaza.

Le tendió el periódico, que Filldeserp tomó sin demostrar emoción alguna. El silencio se condensó sobre ellos durante la lectura y prosiguió al terminarla, porque su heredero no elevó los ojos del artículo ni hizo intento de satisfacer sus expectativas.

"_Ataque mortífago frustrado"_

- Dos de los mortífagos que lograron escapar dieron su reporte también. Si bien el Profeta ha convertido el contraataque en un hecho sumamente heroico, los datos básicos son verídicos. Y los mortífagos indican haber visto _el_ medallón. Sabes muy bien que sólo ella puede usarlo, y que sólo nuestros mortífagos pueden verlo… por lo menos, según tu propio informe tras su partida. Estoy seguro que Dumbledore no podría romper los encantamientos y engañarnos.

Filldeserp permaneció taciturno, aún sabiendo que eso enfurecería aún más a Voldemort. No podía quitar sus ojos del artículo. No quería admitir la verdad de los hechos. Si bien cuando la había dejado marchar, sabía que estaba la posibilidad de que su futuro encuentro fuese en bandos enfrentados en un campo de batalla, nunca había pensado que podría cumplirse. Cada fibra de su ser había creído que de ninguna forma el plan podría invertírsele. De ninguna forma el arma que habían estado cultivando ese mes podría ser esgrimida en su contra…

El problema radicaba en que ya no era sólo un arma.

"_Entonces tendrás la muestra del lugar de mi lealtad antes de Noviembre."_

- ¿Puedes explicarlo, Filldeserp? Después de todo… esta fue tu idea. Desde un principio te indiqué que no confiaras, que no le dieses otra opción… me aseguraste que esto sólo la haría más fiel a nuestra Causa… me niego a creer que hayas operado esa decisión con tu juicio nublado. Así que explícame… ¿es esta otra estrategia tuya para hacerle creer a la Orden que Granger ha vuelto con ellos¿O es que me has fallado?

"_El foco del ataque tuvo lugar en un pueblo a las afueras de Derbys, donde se presume el objetivo era secuestrar a un integrante del Departamento de Entrada en Vigor de la Ley Mágica." _

Aún cuando en el exterior su rostro no reflejó nada, por dentro se sentía asfixiado. El dolor, la decepción, la traición… la _traición_. La osadía de Hermione… Había estado en lo cierto. Granger era la mejor auror de todos los que integraban la Orden del Fénix. Había engañado al mismísimo Filldeserp, lo había retenido en sus garras y había destruido todo esquema. Algo, muy en lo profundo de su ser, se quebró e identificó aquella sensación con la que hacía tantos años atrás se había afrontado.

"_Hermione Granger se ha reincorporado a las fuerzas del Ministerio, tras haber permanecido un mes prisionera en los Cuarteles de la Orden Oscura y otro mes recuperándose en los Cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix."_

Se había permitido esa debilidad; se había permitido confiar en ella, encariñarse con ella… había dejado que ella volviese a traer a la luz aquellas memorias por las que tanta vergüenza, tanto odio, tanto dolor, sentía. Había convertido al inmutable, poderoso y perfecto heredero de Voldemort en un débil y miserable hombre. Simplemente siendo ella misma. Ningún veneno, ninguna arma, ningún ejército había podido superar sus barreras… salvo ella. Una sangre sucia.

"_Fue crucial su reaparición como co-jefa del departamento de aurores para revivir las esperanzas durante la defensa del pueblo."_

- Le he fallado, mi Lord. – Susurró, aunque su mente estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

Y no sólo eso, sino que lo había obligado a ir contra su propio Lord… contra aquél que consideraba un padre, contra aquél que lo había salvado y le había brindado la posibilidad de ser.

Dos manos se situaron sobre sus hombros y al alzar la vista, captó los ojos de Voldemort. Aún cuando aquel fiasco le aseguraba una larga jornada en la sala de tortura, esos ojos rojos no le hablaban de ello.

"_La mayoría de los mortífagos presentes fueron aniquilados, en un número cercano a los veinticinco. Otros tres fueron arrestados y aguardan su juicio frente al Wizengamot. Un escaso número logró escapar."_

- Te lo advertí, Harry. Te advertí que no la dejaras… que tarde o temprano lo utilizaría para su provecho. Desde un principio lo hice. Incluso cuando recién estábamos proyectando los cimientos del plan¿recuerdas lo que te dije? – Su tono de voz era suave, casi como un padre regañando a su niño por haber aceptado un caramelo de un extraño. – Te dije que el éxito del plan residía en tu capacidad de engañarla, y no caer tú también en el engaño. Me juraste que no lo harías. Más tarde, me juraste que no estabas cayendo. Y aquí está la prueba de que me juraste en vano… excelentes máscaras, excelente autocontrol… pero tu magia termina revelando lo que en verdad sientes…

El fuego los rodeaba, chispeando y lagrimeando su furia, su desconsuelo, su sufrir; poseía un intenso color rojo, que a veces se suavizaba a anaranjado. Se había adherido a las paredes de piedra, a todos los muebles del elegante despacho. No quemaba, simplemente se manifestaba con anhelos de destruirlo todo, con anhelos de dejarse consumir.

Finalmente el fuego se concentró en el periódico que Filldeserp había conservado olvidado en sus manos. Se prendió en él y lo convirtió en cenizas con tal cólera que por un segundo Voldemort estuvo predispuesto a retroceder.

Fue entonces cuando las esmeraldas volvieron a fijarse en la realidad, brillando innaturalmente. También ellas parecían consumirse en el fuego del ser de Filldeserp.

- Te he fallado, padre… pero tú mismo fuiste el que me enseñó que emociones tan fuertes como el rencor… el amor, pueden transmutarse en energía. Y esta vez prometo no romper mi juramento… utilizaré este odio, este dolor, para corregir mi error, y para pagarlo. Granger no llegará a vivir para arrepentirse de lo que ha hecho… Estará demasiado ocupada gritando y suplicando…

Voldemort sonrió complacido.

_Odio para sobrevivir._

* * *

_Fortaleza de la Orden Oscura_

_16 de octubre de 2004_

_Horario: seis y cuarto de la tarde_

Sus manos temblaban frenéticamente mientras transcribía las indicaciones y detalles del próximo ataque a un informe general. Se detuvo un instante a examinar por décima octava vez el mapa del pueblo y suspiró con frustración, dejando caer la pluma sobre el escritorio con un golpe seco.

Algo se le estaba escapando de las manos. Algo no estaba logrando contemplar, y un pequeño detalle como aquél podría conducirlo a otro fracaso que a toda costa deseaba evitar. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, en un intento infructuoso de serenarse. En su mente se reiteraba una y otra vez la imagen del periódico y el titular danzante que con maña se burlaba de él; al mismo tiempo, esa imagen se confundía con muchas otras que habían constituido los meses de agosto y septiembre…

Y él se había creído lo suficientemente Slytherin como para no ser afectado…

Absorbido por el furor, golpeó la superficie de su escritorio con el puño cerrado y se puso de pie. No podía permitirse aquel descontrol e indisciplina. No podía permitir que un evento tan trivial, tan insustancial, lo afectara. Granger no era nada especial; no tenía porqué ser nada especial.

_Aún cuando hacía pocas semanas hubiese admitido que sí lo era…_

Respiró hondo y se centró en el silencio de la Fortaleza, abriendo sus barreras de Oclumancia. Dejó fluir sus sentimientos por su mente y los transformó en una energía traslucida a su elemento, que en los últimos dos días se había visto intensificado de manera ilógica. Pronto sus pensamientos volvieron a estar en blanco y listos para concentrarse en tareas más productivas que pensar en Granger y las diversas maneras en que la torturaría.

"_¿Filldeserp?"_

Aunque obviamente, la muchacha no se daría por vencida. Por supuesto que no… y había aprovechado sus barreras bajas para acceder al vínculo de comunicación a través del Medallón… qué estúpida al intentar forjar algún asomo de manumisión, cuando él ya había jurado no volver a considerarla nunca más.

Comenzó el agobiante proceso de forzar sus barreras arriba y expulsarla de su mente.

"_¡Filldeserp, aguarda¿Qué es lo que sucede¿Por qué no me has…?"_

"_Como si no lo supieras ya, repugnante sangre sucia."_

"_¿Pero qué dices? Pensé que… tú más que nadie… entenderías…"_

"_¿Entender qué? Has elegido tu bando. Ya no hay nada más que hablar."_

_Púdrete._

Su mente retumbó. De repente, el silencio ya no era más una situación bien recibida.

Al abrir los ojos, sonrió amargamente ante la escena que se le presentó. Todo su alrededor estaba embelesado en fuego, cuyos colores evolucionaban del rojo al amarrillo. De no haber estado tan ensimismado en su odio, se hubiese detenido a admirar la libertad y el poder que manifestaban aquellas grandes llamaradas, aquellos signos de inexorable destrucción.

Su propio ser estaba tan desencajado que no podía distinguir entre los planos de su mente y el real. Ambos berreaban y, descontrolados, lo consumían.

Unas suaves, aunque frías, manos acariciaron su rostro. Suspiró ante la familiaridad del contacto y se inclinó, codiciando satisfacer aquel odio. Un par de labios conocidos respondieron con la misma pasión y lo guiaron hasta concentrar todo en aquel gesto. Perdió noción del trazo que realizaban aquellas manos sobre su cabeza y su espalda, y no se preocupó en retener las suyas, abriéndose el paso.

En la lejanía pudo escuchar un grito repleto de dolor, sin embargo estaba demasiado ocupado en aquel cuello, adorando aquella piel destilada que se encargó de desgarrar con sus propios dientes. Saboreó aquella sangre dulce y manchó con ella los labios a los cuales retornó, paralelamente ahogando los gritos.

- Quema¿verdad? – Murmuró mientras deslizaba su dedo índice por aquel pecho. Los sollozos acompañaron su trayectoria, pero aún así, el cuerpo convulsionado que había inmovilizado bajo su posesión no tuvo en ningún momento intención de apartarse de su tacto abrasador.

Ella también deseaba aquello, igual que hacía años atrás… Sus cuerpos se sincronizaban, aquella lujuria, que nunca había llegado a ser algo más, los gobernaba y no obstante… sus magias se rechazaban, y renunciaban a la intimidad.

El fuego se volvía real, y el agua replicaba, nunca armónica, siempre desafiante.

_Ojos zafiros que lo fulminaban…_

Y los gritos resonaban y los bosquejos se destrozaban junto con aquella ambición ideal, que nunca llegaría a concretarse.

Simplemente porque estaban condenados a nunca pertenecerse.

* * *

_Fortaleza de la Orden Oscura_

_25 de octubre de 2004_

_Horario: nueve y cuarto de la mañana_

- ¿Cuál es tu informe sobre el ataque a Somerset, Filldeserp? – Cuestionó Voldemort, impaciente; sus ojos inquisitivos analizando cada expresión del rostro de su heredero.

Manteniendo la costumbre de todos los años, las semanas previas a la inauguración del Congreso resultaban ser una pesadilla en el sentido más literal. Las reuniones entre el Círculo Interno solían reducirse simplemente a los dos dirigentes de la Orden Tenebrosa, dada la severidad del evento. Las tareas importantes, pero no fundamentales, eran delegadas al Círculo Interno y así sucesivamente en los rangos, aunque poco en verdad terminaba sabiendo un individuo sobre el Congreso, salvo que actuara en colectividad, limitando así las posibilidades de espionaje y fuga de información sustancial.

Sin embargo, este año resultaba ser el más complejo, ya que el Congreso tomaría lugar en la mismísima Fortaleza, mientras que en las ocasiones anteriores se había situado en otras edificaciones importantes que contaba la Orden Tenebrosa bajo su poder, como había llegado a ser en el 2002 el Condado de Phinehas en Alemania.

Ante tal condición, los mortífagos se movilizaban constantemente por la Fortaleza, organizando y diagramando las actividades bajo los ojos supervisores y amenazantes de sus Lords. Si bien el Congreso era una excelente oportunidad para conseguir y reafirmar aliados, afianzar el poder político sobre ciertas regiones y asegurarse que nadie hubiese olvidado su deber a la Oscuridad, Voldemort detestaba la pérdida de tiempo que solía causar toda la preparación. Si tuviera súbditos más expeditivos no se lamentaría tanto, pero ese no era el caso.

Nunca era el caso.

- Éxito absoluto, milord. Hemos eliminado al gobernador muggle, aún cuando la mismísima Orden del Fénix se presentó para resguardarlo por órdenes del Ministerio. También destrozamos el pueblo, secuestrando el número de muggles y sangre sucias y mestizos solicitado.

- ¿Lograron reducir algún número de la Orden del Fénix?

- Heridas severas a varios miembros, pero portaban transladores automáticos… - Voldemort suspiró cansadamente.

- Espero que recuerdes lo esencial que resulta en este momento comprimir a la Orden, Filldeserp. De lo contrario, el ataque a Gringotts se transformará en una misión suicida… Y que no obstante, deberá emprenderse y no quiero arriesgar más números de los que ya hemos perdido por estos movimientos extemporáneos…

- Lo recuerdo, milord. – Murmuró Filldeserp, cuyos ojos por un momento se desviaron.

- Perfecto. Avancemos entonces sobre…

Tras un tenue golpe a la puerta, Alice ingresó a la sala, realizando la reverencia correspondiente. Permaneció unos segundos más que de costumbre con la cabeza agachada, pero ambos Lords lo asumieron como un gesto de disculpa por la interrupción indeseada. Posteriormente se adelantó unos pasos, con sus ojos azules fijos en Voldemort.

- Los Lukyan han arribado, milord. Creí conveniente otorgarles una de las habitaciones para huéspedes de mediana categoría. ¿He obrado correctamente?

- Sí, excelente, Alice. – Luego de un instante de rigurosa reflexión, Voldemort asintió y se volteó a ver a Filldeserp, quien alzó una ceja ante la orden indirecta que reflejaban aquellos ojos escarlatas. – Estoy seguro que no te molestará darles la bienvenida¿verdad, Filldeserp? La pequeña Sheila se alegrará mucho de verte…

- Por supuesto, milord.

- En cuanto te desocupes, regresa. Aún quedan asuntos por atender.

Filldeserp volvió a asentir y consumó la tradicional reverencia antes de retirarse del despacho de Voldemort junto con Alice, quien al llegar al corredor, optó por el camino contrario del cual el heredero de Slytherin debía escoger. De nuevo, excusó su comportamiento por el estrés y las probables tareas que aún debía de tener bajo su tutoría. Últimamente todos los mortífagos actuaban así de abstraídos.

Resignado con su misión, emprendió su viaje por la Fortaleza hasta llegar a uno de los niveles superiores, otorgado por este período limitado de tiempo a los huéspedes. Consultó con uno de los mortífagos a cargo de la organización del sector sobre la ubicación de los Lukyan y así finalmente alcanzó a su destino.

Solicitó permiso para ingresar y una vez dentro de la sala común que comunicaba las dos habitaciones otorgadas a los Lukyan, fue recibido por Dymtrus, un hombre corpulento, de cabello rubio y ojos grisáceos. Sin embargo, la importancia de Dymtrus no residía en sus características físicas, ni siquiera en su nacionalidad ucraniana, un país que normalmente se perseveraba neutral, sino en su linaje y su inconmovible lealtad. Descendiente de una de las familias de sangre pura más prestigiosas y con el mayor registro de elementales de Europa, ostentaba un gran poder sobre el gobierno ucraniano, de tal forma que había triunfado en convencerlo de firmar una alianza con la Orden Oscura, que tendría lugar en el Congreso.

Su esposa, Maryska, procedía de una familia pura antiguamente reconocida, y que en la actualidad se hallaba desacreditada por la alarmante e inusual cantidad de squibs que había producido en esta generación. Sus hermanas mayores, Nyura e Ionna, habían tenido dos y cuatro hijos respectivamente, y sólo uno de los seis había sido considerado lo suficientemente mágico como para acudir a Durmstrang. Su hermano menor, Hadeon, se había casado recientemente, y su esposa estaba embarazada. No obstante, los pronósticos eran desalentadores.

Sin embargo, aún frente a las suposiciones negativas del pueblo mágico ucraniano, el linaje de Dymtrus había prevalecido sobre el de Maryska en Sheila, la única hija con la cual contaba el matrimonio. Se rumoreaba que, durante sus primeros cinco años de vida, la pequeña Lukyan había sido reservada en reclusión para asegurar su magia y adaptabilidad, ya que nadie en Ucrania la había visto hasta hacía pocos meses. Incluso nadie había sabido de su existencia hasta entonces.

Filldeserp, no obstante, conocía la verdad, y ésta se hallaba muy lejos de aquellos rumores.

- Lord Filldeserp, permítame reiterarle mi agradecimiento ante su hospitalidad, especialmente por consentirme con la presencia de Maryska y Sheila, quienes ansiaban visitarlo muy vivamente. – Dijo Dymtrus con un inglés desabrido, pero inteligible.

- Bien sabes, Dymtrus, que es un placer, sobre todo con las brillantes noticias que nos traes. De la misma manera, anhelaba observar el progreso de Sheila y ayudarla en su aprendizaje, si puedo llegar a ser de utilidad durante estos meses que permanecerán con nosotros.

- Lord Filldeserp. – Saludó Maryska con una esmerada reverencia, apareciendo por una de las puertas. El dichoso Lord se acercó a la mujer y, con una sonrisa arrebatadora, agarró su mano izquierda y besó su palma con suavidad, cumpliendo con uno de los gestos protocolares típicos de la nobleza ucraniana. – Siempre tan amable.

- No me reduciría a menos. – Extendiendo una fría sonrisa a Dymtrus, continuó: - Confío en que el viaje haya estado libre de inconvenientes.

- Por supuesto. – Sonrió Maryska cálidamente. – Aprovechamos la oportunidad para detenernos en algunas ciudades a las que Sheila aún no había concurrido. Quedó enamorada en especial de París.

- Posiblemente tenga que volver a pasar por allí en el viaje de retorno. – Murmuró Dymtrus, resignado. – Lo que uno hace por sus hijas…

Casualmente la dichosa niña entró a la antecámara en ese momento, con aquella inconfundible mirada infantil repleta de curiosidad. Sus ojos verdes se iluminaron al distinguir a Filldeserp y redujo en pocas zancadas los escasos metros que los separaban, pero se detuvo a unos pasos, sin animarse a entrar en contacto con él. Filldeserp sonrió ante la timidez de la niña y se agachó para quedar al mismo nivel visual.

- Bienvenida, Sheila.

La pequeña se ruborizó y jugueteó con la tela de su vestido plateado, bajando sus grandes ojos al suelo. Tras respirar hondo y alzar la vista con claro nerviosismo un par de veces, finalmente se armó de valor y replicó:

- Hola, señor... Fill... Fillde... señor... – Volvió a descender su mirada al suelo, avergonzada. Filldeserp sonrió interiormente, aunque Maryska se apresuró a acotar.

- Discúlpela, milord… Aún no puede…

- Lo entiendo perfectamente, Maryska, no hay necesidad de que te disculpes. – Esta vez hizo física la sonrisa. Se volteó de nuevo hacia la niña. – Y cuéntame, Sheila¿cómo van tus estudios¿Te has estado esforzando?

- Pues... pues... – Balbució Sheila. – Puedo hacer que las cosas vuelen... y que se hagan grandes... y que se vuelvan a hacer chiquititas... – Dijo, intentando explicarse y paralelamente haciendo grandes ademanes con sus manos. – Y... y...cuando estoy a oscuras y me da miedo... pues... pues hago que se enciendan luces... y mi papa me está ayudando a que las encienda sola... y... y... ya está, señor.

Filldeserp pestañeó, sorprendido por el progreso de la niña. Aún cuando su magia tuviese afinidad con esa clase de manifestaciones, la levitación era una materia muy compleja y muy pocos magos adultos terminaban de manejarla en profundidad. Si bien los niños mágicos, especialmente aquellos con dotes elementales, tenían exhibiciones de magia que superaban los límites que se imponían los adultos, y sólo se producían con emociones intensas… Sheila había prosperado mucho más de lo que esperaba, aún con el apoyo y la instrucción familiar.

Algo de su sorpresa y satisfacción debió de translucirse en su rostro por la sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro de Dymtrus.

- Mi pequeña ha trabajado muy duro estos meses. – Anunció mientras se arrimaba a su hija y la alzaba en brazos. – Está siguiendo el ejemplo de sus padres¿verdad que sí, nena? – Juguetonamente le agarró uno de sus mejillas y la estiró, provocando un gemido de fastidio. – Ella también quiere serle útil a Lord Filldeserp en un futuro, y ser la guerrera que dirija sus tropas a la victoria.

- Preferiría que fuera la señorita que asegurara sus movimientos políticos entre los elementales, cariño. – Indicó Maryska.

- ¿Una elemental limitándose sólo a política¡Patrañas! Ninguna Lukyan se esconderá en un rol secundario cuando podría estar protagonizando. Menos mi pequeña Sheila. ¿Verdad que no, nena?

Sheila miró fijamente a su padre y luego a su madre, sin entender íntegramente el asunto de la discusión y temblorosa de elegir algo que disgustara a uno de ellos. Por último, volteó sus ojos verdes opacos hacia Filldeserp, quien sonrió divertido ante la disyuntiva de la niña y extendió su palma derecha, en donde convocó una flama azul. Inmediatamente Sheila olvidó su irresolución y concentró su atención en la magia; sus ojos brillando con ilusión.

- ¿Yo… yo también podré hacer eso… señor?

- No. Pero sí podrás conjurar luz.

- ¿Luz? – La niña lo cuestionó con curiosidad.

- Así es. – Sonrió Filldeserp. – Pero tendrás que esforzarte mucho.

- ¡Lo haré! – Prometió Sheila en una exclamación entusiasta. Posteriormente se abrazó más fuerte a Dymtrus. – ¿Me ayudarás, papá?

- Claro que sí, princesa.

- No podré evitar que sea una guerrera¿verdad? – Suspiró Maryska, resignada. Filldeserp rió entre dientes.

- Un elemental que sólo se dedica a política es un poder desperdiciado, Maryska. Si tanto temes por ella, bríndale los recursos para que nunca tus aprensiones se vuelvan realidad. – Entrelazó la mano de la mujer con la suya. – Lamento tener que obligarlos a esto…

- ¡No lo lamente, Lord Filldeserp! – Prorrumpió Dymtrus, alterado. – ¡Con todo lo que usted ha hecho por nosotros! Los Lukyan honran cada una de sus palabras; nuestro juramento no será vano. En lo que podamos serle útil, lo seremos. Aún cuando signifique sacrificar a nuestra princesa… - Le sonrió a la niña, cuyo desconcierto era palpable. – Los haremos sin recelo y con dignidad. Nuestra Sheila estará a su lado, como una de sus principales generales, y realizará nuestras ambiciones y protagonizará nuestros valores; defenderá nuestras ideologías… será la Luz de la Oscuridad.

El rostro de Dymtrus reflejaba una determinación inalterable que iluminó el rostro de Maryska y maravilló a Sheila, aún cuando la niña no llegaba a discernir que aquellas palabras hablaban de su futuro oscuro, pero ilustre; aún sin entender que sería un arma, entrenada a voluntad, y parte de una nueva generación de magos que cambiaría la comunidad mágica.

Y no le importaría. Lo haría con la dignidad de la familia Lukyan guiándola, aún cuando flaqueara; sus ojos verdes ya brillaban con la misma lealtad que resplandecía en las profundidades de los grisáceos de Dymtrus y aún le restaban años de entrenamiento y esfuerzo. Pero lo lograría y alcanzaría el puesto de honor y jerarquía que su padre esperaba de ella.

Lo haría por el espíritu perseverante y conquistador que habitaba en ella.

Filldeserp rió internamente por la ironía de todo, con las palabras de Dymtrus retumbándole en la cabeza.

"_Está siguiendo el ejemplo de sus padres¿verdad que sí, nena?"_

La Luz de la Oscuridad, nadie podría calificarla mejor.

* * *

_Fortaleza de la Orden Oscura_

_31 de octubre de 2004_

_Horario: diez y cuarto de la noche_

Recorrió su inminente mirada por todo el Salón, decorado de aquellos colores que hermanaban a la Orden Tenebrosa. El lugar se veía espectacular. Una orquesta, con los más variados instrumentos, se hallaba en un rincón expuesto y ensayaban una melodía suave, dado el temprano horario. El Salón apenas se estaba llenando y faltaban aún cientos de aliados, de los cuales Filldeserp era el encargado de dar la bienvenida.

Por un segundo, dirigió sus ojos fulminantes hacia Voldemort, quien dialogaba con uno de los miembros del Círculo Interno en uno de los sectores superiores, y fue compensado con una sonrisa deleitada que no ayudó a su fastidio. Usualmente se entretenía con política, especialmente cuando le competía jugar con las mayores personalidades de las Comunidades, pero tener que ser peón… Por supuesto, Voldemort le objetaría que debería sentirse honrado al ostentar con el papel de anfitrión, pero Filldeserp lo cedería muy gustosamente en esta situación particular.

Sobre todo porque prefería concentrarse en una víctima, y no dividir su atención entre cientos, convirtiéndose así él en la víctima, sobre todo de aquellos que buscaban lavarle el cerebro y distanciarlo de la influencia de Voldemort, o de los neutrales, que lo examinaban muy atentamente en busca de alguna debilidad que explotar. Preferiría mil veces tener que contraponerse con Dumbledore y toda su Orden del Fénix y aliados juntos, con sólo su magia como arma.

- Muy buenas noches, Lord Filldeserp. – Saludó solemnemente una voz detrás de él.

Se dio la vuelta con una rapidez vertiginosa y se encontró frente a frente con el Conde Phinehas, cuyos ojos lóbregos lo inspeccionaban meticulosamente. Una sonrisa propiamente vampirezca se situó en el rostro del conde, luciendo sus luengos colmillos, demasiado blancos para el gusto de Filldeserp.

- Increíbles reflejos; envidiables para algunos vampiros novatos, e incluso avanzados.

- Sus elogios me enaltecen, Conde Phinehas. – Murmuró Filldeserp, acostumbrado a aquella introducción. – Confío en que la Oscuridad lo haya protegido en esta premiosa travesía.

- Y las estrellas me guiaron adonde atinaría con virtuosos amigos, aún en su mortalidad.

Filldeserp frunció el entrecejo. Aquella no era la réplica común a su bienvenida. La mayoría de las criaturas oscuras agradecerían y duplicarían el deseo de protección, luego expondrían alguna curiosidad o se retirarían de su presencia, divisando otros invitados con los que anhelaban intercambiar similares saludos. Conde Phinehas había salteado aquel paso y lo había conducido a un campo que exigía su atención. Era un gesto grato, sobre todo porque era una de las especialidades de Filldeserp y lo alejaba de las trivialidades, pero también imposibilitaba su deber de anfitrión.

Le planteaba un conflicto. ¿Quién poseía más importancia a sus ojos en este momento: el Conde Phinehas o el resto de sus adeptos y posibles aliados?

Se permitió un vistazo a Voldemort, quien aún desde la distancia vigilaba atentamente la escena y captó sus ojos, que le enviaron su afirmativa.

- ¿He de asumir que las estrellas me señalaron para coadyuvarlo en su gracia?

- No te permitas un momento de duda, Lord Filldeserp. Tu presencia es bienvenida entre los míos, y aprobada por las estrellas, cobijadas en la oscuridad que tanto tú como yo amamos y cortejamos.

Teniendo en cuenta el estado delicado en el cual se encontraba la alianza entre el Clan Henkel y la Orden Tenebrosa, sus palabras eran demasiado presuntuosas y encendieron alarmas en la mente de Filldeserp. Aún cuando Phinehas sólo había estado hablando de su relación con el heredero de Voldemort, ahora había incluido a su clan. El detalle que sin duda no había olvidado, sino que había dejado de lado a propósito, era incluir al _clan_ de Filldeserp en su discurso.

Aquello connotaba una alianza de clanes perdida, pero que quizás podría recuperar en cierto porcentaje… aunque fuese desde lo individual e involucrara más sacrificios.

- Me regocijo en su excelentísima aprobación y en la gratuita amabilidad de tu clan hacia mi humilde persona. Desearía poder extender la misma gentileza desde los míos hacia los tuyos, guiado por las mismas estrellas que enlazan nuestros destinos.

- Aprecio la afición, pero lamento profundamente tener que rechazarla, aún bajo la admonición de la mismísima Oscuridad que sólo aspira ver a sus niños hermanados. Me aflija tener que decirlo, pero los tuyos sólo han atraído desgracia a los míos. Sin embargo, aún en mi congoja, me rejuvenece saber que aún es posible una alianza devota entre nosotros; las estrellas me han guiado hasta aquí junto con el conocimiento de que ninguna de esas desgracias que cayeron sobre los míos fueron aprobadas por ti, y por lo tanto, eres el único mortal valioso entre los tuyos que aún merece mi consideración y respeto. Incluso admiración, porque tu esencia demuestra la fuerza de tu voluntad, aún frente aquellos que han ambicionado apaciguarla.

Filldeserp sintió el recelo viajar por su sangre cuando la mirada de Phinehas se desvió muy puntualmente hacia Voldemort, que ahora lo suplía en su rol de anfitrión. Simbolizaba un insulto desahuciado, ya que estaba dirigido hacia aquél que lo había resguardado en la oscuridad, y realizado durante una danza oscura, por lo cual se agravaba la intención, y bien Phinehas lo sabía. En la única situación que podría ser interpretado favorablemente era frente a un descendiente de un linaje maldito por sus decisiones erradas, pero que posiblemente, con movimientos hábiles, el joven había reverdecido la gloria de su familia, endurando su desaprobación y escarmiento.

Había dejado a su elección e interpretación si era un halago o un insulto. Filldeserp, intentando disimular su enfado, midió las ventajas y desventajas de la propuesta, apretando los dientes con fuerza.

- Nunca abandonaría a los míos, si lo que en verdad insinúas es una muda por mi parte. Si, por el contrario, nuestra alianza significara obviar la venganza que tu pueblo anhela ejecutar sobre los míos…

- ¿Aún frente a la posibilidad de inmortalidad no los abandonarías?

- La inmortalidad no me brindará lo que deseo obtener; no requiero ninguno de sus dotes. Y aún si así fuera, los míos me necesitan y desdorado sería yo si los desertara en este momento de cambio. No oses interpretarme erróneamente, Conde Phinehas: no son ellos los que me sujetan, sino mi lealtad hacia ellos, y mi propio deber y voluntad de protegerlos y guiarlos hacia la gloria; con la misma voluntad refulgente que tú acabas de elogiar.

Phinehas permaneció en silencio mientras hombro a hombro pasearon por la galería principal. Cuando al fin se decidió por el rumbo de su respuesta, sus ojos irradiaban tal audacia y avidez que Filldeserp cerró los ojos por un instante, preparándose para las punzantes palabras que sin duda alguna escucharía.

Tendría que notificarle a Voldemort de un nuevo fracaso, y poner en marcha la alianza con el clan Kunz para asegurar su subida al poder para remediar el aliado perdido.

- Seré franco contigo, Lord Filldeserp, porque has demostrado nuevamente que tus habilidades te ubican como mi igual, incluso con tu juventud e inexperiencia. Lord Voldemort no tiene nada que ofrecerme que acapare mi atención ni seduzca a mi pueblo… - Sus ojos oscuros brillaron con una chispa maniática y una sonrisa peligrosa se situó sobre su rostro, sobre todo cuando los hombros de Filldeserp cayeron ante la ya asumida derrota. – Salvo tú.

El heredero de Voldemort se detuvo abruptamente, estupefacto ante el rumbo que había adquirido la danza. Cuando hizo un amague de réplica, la mano derecha de Phinehas estrechó su hombro izquierdo con una fuerza que sólo un vampiro o un licántropo podía profesar, y lo silenció, para luego desmantelar el agarre.

"_¿Ha adquirido Phinehas un heredero? Su tiempo como conde pronto llegará a su fin... por más que sea vampiro, ha reinado lo suficiente, y su poblado exigirá una nueva generación..."_

Sus propias palabras en aquella reunión del Círculo Interno, previa al _rescate_ de Hermione, lo alcanzaron en ese momento, y de repente la expresión que había visto en el rostro de Voldemort adquirió significado. Probablemente su expresión en este momento fuese un duplicado.

- Desde que Lord Voldemort te presentó por primera vez ante mí, cinco años atrás, supe que eras el ingrediente esencial de su pócima para la victoria… y pude entender porqué. – Sonrió el conde hambrientamente. – La oscuridad que abrazaba su alma, combinada con el fuego de tu magia… cualquier criatura oscura se sentiría inmediatamente atraída hacia ti, y hacia todo lo que propusieras. Aún con mi experiencia, no pude resistir la atracción. Instintivamente supe que eras el mortal que había estado esperando todas estas centurias… el único mortal lo suficientemente digno para suplirme y conservar al linaje Henkel en su meritoria cúspide…

Contra todo sentido de supervivencia, Filldeserp persistió estático en su lugar mientras Phinehas reducía lentamente los escasos pasos que los distanciaban. Si retrocedía, mostraría su debilidad al haber sido intimidado y Phinehas podría jugar con él, incluso conducirlo hacia su objetivo. Mantuvo firme su mirada sobre los ojos del vampiro, desafiando sus poderes de hipnotismo con sus barreras de Oclumancia; casi podía sentir el aire condensándose a su alrededor ante la tensión de fuerzas.

- Conde Phinehas. – Interrumpió en forma de saludo una voz que Filldeserp bien conocía y agradeció su oportunidad. – Confío en que la Oscuridad lo haya guiado prudencialmente hacia nuestro hogar, sin desvíos ni anormalidades, y que las estrellas hayan aprobado los gestos de mi heredero hacia usted con la misma munificencia.- Con una sonrisa complacida, Voldemort apoyó su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de Filldeserp, reforzando sus palabras y casualmente dejando libre su mano derecha, que se hallaba situada con disimulo sobre su varita.

- Por supuesto, Lord Voldemort. – Respondió Phinehas, su tono lejos de ser amigable y desistiendo de la formalidad, en una abierta injuria hacia la gentileza de su anfitrión. Como respuesta, el Dark Lord alzó una ceja inquisitiva, pero asintió de todas formas.

- Lamento tener que eximirlo de la presencia de mi heredero, pero requiero de su asistencia. Seguramente tendrán la ocasión de reanudar su charla durante la velada. – Voldemort tuvo la delicadeza de sonar apenado, aunque el sarcasmo era igualmente perceptible.

- No se preocupe, Lord Voldemort. Podré encontrar otra persona con la cual entretenerme hasta que Lord Filldeserp se libere de sus compromisos. – Sin más, se volteó y desapareció entre la multitud, sin ni siquiera preocuparse en hacer una reverencia de respeto.

Voldemort contempló su partida con una sonrisa burlona, provocando una manifestación de exasperación en Filldeserp.

- Sabes que esta vez sólo te ha cedido tu punto porque así lo planificó¿verdad? – Dijo Filldeserp, y Voldemort rió entre dientes.

- Obviamente. Sin embargo, yo también tengo algo planificado. – Anunció Voldemort. – Simplemente quería confirmar mis sospechas. – Sus ojos relampaguearon por la cólera. – Eres _mi_ heredero, y el de nadie más. – Filldeserp alzó ambas cejas, acostumbrado al sentimiento de posesión de Voldemort, pero no a su declaración pública.

- Me haces sentir casi como un objeto. – Sonrió Filldeserp satíricamente. Como refutación, recibió una mirada intensa. – Sé que no aludes a mí de esa manera, pero de todas formas… la decisión termina siendo mía¿verdad? – La desconfianza y el entrecejo fruncido de Voldemort incentivaron una carcajada vacía en él. Se volteó para alejarse y reasumir su papel en el baile de inauguración del Congreso. – Nunca renunciaría al linaje Slytherin ni a tu protección, padre.

Y se retiró de su presencia.

* * *

- ¿En verdad crees que nadie me reconocerá? – Susurró la muchacha de cabello platinado y ojos de un color ambarino, cuyo brazo estaba entrelazado con el del mortífago. 

- Claro que no. – Una mueca sarcástica se ubicó en su rostro. – Estás agrediendo mis pericias como Inefable. Nadie podrá reconocer el glamour, te lo aseguro. Bueno, salvo Filldeserp. – El mortífago rió entre dientes, como si la excepción le causara regocijo.

- ¿No tendrás que reportarte pronto a Voldemort?

- Chist. Es _Dark Lord_. Como mi prima, no puedes andar desafiando su hegemonía. Pero sí, tengo que presentarme ante él, y tú conmigo, obviamente.

- ¿En verdad debo? – Preguntó la muchacha, jugueteando con uno de sus refinados bucles y con sus grandes ojos suplicando al mortífago por una negativa.

- ¿Preferirías quedarte sola en mitad de una sala en la cual no conoces a nadie¿Con vampiros, licántropos y Merlín sabe qué otras bestias horrorosas¿Qué puede hacerte el Dark Lord que no te haya hecho ya? Tarde o temprano deberás enfrentarte a él. Aunque yo temería más a Filldeserp. Me han dicho que últimamente anda algo… enardecido.

La mujer lo fulminó con la mirada aunque desistió cuando el mortífago empezó a andar en dirección a su Lord, con pasos largos que le generaban dificultad dado el largo de su vestido de gala, y lo desacostumbrada que estaba a los tacos.

- Augh. Hazme recordar nunca más ser tu pareja de baile. – Musitó, irritada.

- No creo que tengamos la oportunidad. – Respondió el hombre con el semblante sereno, aunque la mujer supo leer la burla en él.

- Buenas noches, Austen. – Saludó una dama, que justo en ese momento se cruzó en su camino, a su pareja y que se le hizo insólitamente familiar.

La mortífaga rubia definitivamente quería llamar la atención con aquel vestido rojo escotado, con detalles en negro. Ya de por sí su sonrisa depredadora afirmaba sus intenciones.

- ¿Cómo has estado, Alice? – Sonrió Austen encantadoramente.

- Muy bien, gracias. – Dijo la nombrada Alice con un tono endiosado. – Tu compañera no me es familiar. – Observó, aunque su desinterés en su identidad era palpable.

- Te presento a Iris, una de mis tantas primas de las que te he hablado… - La dichosa Iris le dirigió una sonrisa forzada a Alice de pura cortesía. – Iris, esta es Alice, una de las más fieles súbditas de nuestro Lord.

- Iris… la flor de la elocuencia. – Dijo la mortífaga, en tono que variaba entre el elogio y la indiferencia. – Todo un placer, admito.

- Gracias. – Murmuró Iris entre dientes. La mortífaga asintió y tras intercambiar unas palabras más con Cailean, los abandonó.

- Qué mujer tan desagradable. – Masculló Iris. Cailean, divertido, elevó una ceja.

- Ustedes, las mujeres, viven diciendo eso sobre todas las personas de su mismo sexo que encuentran. En verdad, uno supone que si fuera por ustedes, sólo existiría una mujer. El problema estaría, obviamente, en cuál de entre los billones.

- Dices eso porque disfrutas contemplándola. Sin embargo, bien sabes, que es una criatura que no tiene ninguna clase de respeto, ni a sí misma ni aquellos que tienen que soportar su imagen, ni mencionemos sus... designios.

- Te aseguro que no nos quejamos. – Sonrió Cailean, quien visiblemente estaba disfrutando el sacarla de quicio. – Lord Filldeserp, en primer lugar.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Cuestionó Iris, su expresión concentrándose ante el nuevo tópico.

- Es de conocimiento público entre mortífagos que Alice goza del favor de Filldeserp. – Cailean le dirigió una mirada significativa y descendió el tono de su voz. – Aunque en el último año ha menguado. Antes, incluso, corrían rumores de un supuesto compromiso…

- Idioteces. Filldeserp no se reduciría a algo así…

- ¿Y usted cómo podría saberlo, señorita? – Interrogó una voz detrás de la pareja, sobresaltándolos.

* * *

Voldemort había estado vigilando a las diferentes personalidades del Salón muy rigurosamente. Algunos de sus mortífagos más allegados habían sido encomendados con la tarea de cooperar con él, y podía presumir así tener todo bajo control, salvo por el Conde Phinehas, pero estaba dispuesto a aceptar aquella singularidad.

La orquesta había empezado desde hacía rato con canciones más vigorizantes, y varias parejas se encontraban bailando en un sector del salón. Otras tantas aún disfrutaban del delicioso banquete en sus respectivas mesas, y algunos paseaban por las áreas permitidas de la Fortaleza. Era una noche de formalidades e informalidades, aunque el pacto era claro: ninguna magia o fuerza debería ser usada ofensivamente. Ningún ataque debía iniciarse. Era una noche de paz, por extraño que sonase en la mente de un Dark Lord.

Irónicamente también era la fecha de conmemoración de la conclusión de su Primer Ascenso. En un gesto inconsciente, sus ojos rubíes se estacionaron en la figura de Filldeserp. Veintitrés años. Una sonrisa afectada surcó su rostro al pensar que nueve años atrás había estado maldiciendo aquel Halloween, y en el presente era un día que veneraba y aún si los Jueces le permitiesen volver al pasado, cometería el mismo error, porque el resultado había valido la pena a largo plazo.

Fue distraído de sus ensimismamientos cuando algo vulgar captó su atención. Una pareja se encaminaba hacia él, aparentemente en medio de una discusión, cuando fueron interceptados por Alice. No supo porqué la escena lo atraía, pero conociendo la importancia de seguir su intuición, se acercó de manera camuflada hasta ellos.

- Es de conocimiento público entre mortífagos que Alice goza del favor de Filldeserp. Aunque en el último año ha menguado. Antes, incluso, corrían rumores de un supuesto compromiso… - Le escuchó murmurar a Austen.

- Idioteces. Filldeserp no se reduciría a algo así… - Replicó la muchacha, con tal seguridad que le provocó suspicacia a Voldemort.

- ¿Y usted cómo podría saberlo, señorita? – Preguntó, adorando la forma en que los aterrorizó y sin poder reprimir una sonrisa maliciosa.

Austen inmediatamente se puso de rodillas y bajó su cabeza, pero la muchacha, que _sabía_ que nunca había visto, pero que a su vez sus rasgos se le hacían extrañamente familiares, permaneció de pie. Frunció el entrecejo. Se había prometido que no torturaría a ninguno de sus invitados aquella velada, salvo que cometiesen alguna atrocidad, pero aquella mujer estaba resultando ser una verdadera tentación…

Cailean agarró el antebrazo de la mujer y prácticamente la arrojó al suelo, provocando una exclamación alarmada de sus labios. Pero, al parecer recordando donde estaba, se controló de hacer comentario y agachó la cabeza, sumisa.

- No has satisfecho aún mi intriga. – Señaló Voldemort. Notó que el labio inferior de la mujer temblaba, aún cuando se estaba esforzando por ocultarlo mordiéndolo. – ¿Quién eres?

- Es mi prima Iris, milord…

- Cailean, no te he preguntado a ti. – Le irrumpió el Dark Lord. – Agradece que hoy me encuentro benevolente o serías gravemente castigado por tu insolencia. – Volteó sus acusadores ojos a la denominada Iris. - ¿Podrías responderme a qué se deben tus inferencias, _Iris_?

- Simplemente… No podría imaginarme a Lord Filldeserp con aquella escoria, milord, por todas sus grandezas… que mi primo me ha relatado muy amablemente…

- Mientes.

Podía percibir la mentira incluso usando una Legeremancia superficial. A veces se preguntaba si era una ofuscación popular creer que había llegado a la categoría Dark Lord simplemente chasqueando los dedos. _Por supuesto_ que podía distinguir cuando estaban intentando engañarlo. Él era un maestro en el arte, después de todo.

- Milord… yo… - Balbució la mujer.

- ¿No crees que estás exagerando, Tom? – Dijo Filldeserp, apareciendo entre las mesas, con una marcha refinada y resuelta. Se ubicó a su lado derecho y contempló con curiosidad reservada a la pareja, alzando las cejas soberbiamente. – Austen. – Su tono se tornó frío al decir el nombre.

- Milord. – Respondió el dichoso mortífago, agachando la cabeza aún más, casi rozando el suelo.

- De pie. – Ordenó Filldeserp, cuyo rostro había perdido todo rastro de humor en un instante. Una vez cumplida su orden, examinó a la mujer de cabellos platinados. - ¿Dices ser la prima de Austen…?

- Así es, milord. – Murmuró casi inaudiblemente. – Iris Austen.

Filldeserp asintió y como típico gesto, tomó la mano izquierda de la mujer y se inclinó para besarla, pero se detuvo a centímetros de su piel. Sus ojos se ensancharon y su mano se cerró con mayor presión sobre la de Iris, incitando un gemido de dolor. Casi con ferocidad, levantó sus ojos y los posicionó sobre los ambarinos, atacando bruscamente la mente de la mujer con Legeremancia. No pudo adquirir el acceso a su mente, pero reconocería aquellas barreras en cualquier sitio…

Llamó su elemento a la superficie, sin manifestarlo externamente, y el fuego concretó sus sospechas.

Elemental de Viento.

"Iris" retrocedió ante la intensidad de aquellos ojos y la sonrisa encrespada que tomó forma en el rostro anteriormente relajado de Filldeserp. Sin embargo, su mano aún permanecía sujetada y no podría ir muy lejos, incluso si hubiese deseado huir. Había esperado toda clase de bienvenidas, sobre todo con la extraña actitud que el heredero de Voldemort había adoptado hacia ella durante el último mes, pero…

La bofetada la encontró desprevenida.

- ¿Has venido a mofarte de mí? – Siseó Filldeserp, la mano aún en alto. - ¿O a qué rayos has venido?

- Definitivamente esperaba otra bienvenida. – Musitó, manteniendo la conexión visual y sin replegarse.

Filldeserp volvió a amenazar con otra bofetada, pero esta vez la mano de Voldemort retuvo su movimiento a mitad de camino. Su heredero volteó a verlo, con una mirada casi traicionada, pero la seriedad del rostro de su Lord lo serenó.

- Contrólate, a menos que quieras hacer de esto un espectáculo. – Le susurró, reprochador. Filldeserp asintió levemente con la cabeza, aunque se denotaba por la ferocidad de su rostro cuántas cosas hubiese querido hacer o decir de no haber estado en público. - ¿Podrías explicarme cuál es la ofensa que la joven Iris ha urdido contra ti?

- Nada tiene de Iris, milord. – Siseó Filldeserp, sin desviar sus intensos ojos del rostro de la joven, la cual podía intuir los cuchillos que ajaban su piel en la mente del heredero de Voldemort. O quizás una tortura un tanto menos sangrienta pero igual de dolorosa. – Frente a ti no tienes a nadie más que a Hermione Granger… por extraña que sea tal afirmación, teniendo en cuenta que prácticamente se está entregando a sus verdugos… ¿por qué facilitarnos la tarea, Granger?

- Con qué facilidad desvirtúas tus promesas y doctrinas, Filldeserp. Tú, quien me enseñó las artes de la mente y de la guerra, aquél que ante todo coloca la supervivencia, aquél que me juró que no sería más que una persona neutral o enemiga fuera de la Fortaleza… He venido aquí en busca de una alianza, y sólo recibo disgusto.

- No vengas con tus petulancias, sangre sucia. – La interrumpió Filldeserp. – Tu alianza no es bien recibida; no cuando realmente abrazas a la luz.

- ¿Qué es lo que he hecho para hacerte pensar eso? Te aseguré que recibirías mi respuesta antes de noviembre… y hasta donde entiendo, todavía es octubre. – Murmuró en un tono mordaz, absorbida también por el momento. – Tú fuiste el que me inculcó que siempre hay que asegurar nuestros objetivos… ¿qué pretendías que hiciera frente a una Orden del Fénix que cada vez estaba más suspicaz respecto a mis intenciones? Si no les demostraba pronto que pretendía recuperarme y reintegrarme… ¡te aseguro que no fue fácil adoptar un rol… casi de espía! Sobre todo por y en nombre de un hombre como tú, que sólo ve lo que quiere ver, que ya nada le importa… ¿cómo podía saber que te iba a importar¡Tú mismo me lo dijiste, que fuera de la Fortaleza serías _Filldeserp_! – Exclamó, a punto de gritar por su frustración.

Hermione respiró hondo y por unos segundos se dedicó a observar la expresión consternada en el rostro del mago oscuro. Una parte de su enojo e indignación permaneció allí, pero ante todo amó que ya no fuese impasible; amó el ardor de sus ojos, ya que sólo demostraba que lo había hecho sentir de nuevo, que en verdad era humano… y que ella no le era indiferente.

No se preocupó en contemplar a Voldemort, ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada de soslayo a Austen. Toda su concentración residía en Filldeserp.

Un mes había transcurrido sin verlo. A veces, hubiese deseado que el tiempo hubiese pasado más rápido; había otras ocasiones en las que hubiese preferido detenerlo, tan sólo para estar un instante más lejos de él. Eran sus dos posturas incompatibles respecto a una misma persona, y sin embargo, allí estaba, frente a ella, mirándole a los ojos. Tal vez no fuese la persona indicada a la cual proclamar lealtad; quizás no fuese la persona indicada con la cual enamorarse; quizás ni siquiera fuese digno de ser considerado como humano, por todas las monstruosidades diarias que cometía. Pero allí estaba ella, amándolo y odiándolo con el mismo ímpetu, y sólo deseando que su pelea interna concluyera al fin… Y no tenerse que cuestionar ni una vez más si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no.

Porque a lo mejor tales distinciones no existiesen. Por lo menos no existían cuando sólo deseaba borrar la mirada traicionada del rostro de Filldeserp, cuando sólo quería sepultar todo el dolor y la furia que irradiaban como brasas en su interior…

- Tuve claro mi lugar prácticamente desde la _conversación_ con Dumbledore… - Susurró, habiendo canalizado la mayoría de su exacerbación y decidiéndose por un método más apaciguador. – De hecho, no tardé mucho tiempo en hablar con Cailean y arreglar todo para este día… Juro que mi participación en la defensa de los pueblos no tuvo mayor intención que salvaguardar mi condición… y quizás saldar mi deuda con mi falencia como aurora…

- Entonces… ¿estás dispuesta a jurar lealtad a la Oscuridad, aún cuando signifique ir en contra de tus propias creencias, de tus propios pensamientos? – Cuestionó Voldemort. – Esto no es un juego, Granger. Ya no tendrás posibilidad de redención… por parte de ninguno de los dos bandos. Ninguno te tenderá la mano de nuevo si traicionas. Esto es una guerra.

- Difícilmente la Oscuridad me aceptará. – Dijo Hermione, con una ligera sonrisa. – Sin embargo, estoy dispuesta a jurar lealtad a la empresa de Lord Filldeserp… todo lo que pueda aportar para impulsarla, dentro de mi magia blanca…

- Posiblemente seas la primera bruja cuya magia está aliada a la luz y proceda a emplearla para fines oscuros en la historia de nuestra comunidad… - Musitó Voldemort. Sin embargo, su sonrisa sugería su satisfacción.

- Sólo se trata de la primera. – Dijo Filldeserp, correspondiendo a la sonrisa de su Lord. Su mirada retornó a Hermione, quien ya se había colocado como lo indicaba el ritual de alianzas e iba a proceder a proclamar las primeras palabras de tal ceremonia. – Detente, Hermione. Este no es el lugar ni el momento… ni la forma. – Sonrió ante la mirada de desconcierto de la joven.

- Creí que era una fecha lo suficientemente simbólica…

- No, no lo suficiente. – Negó con actitud altanera. Se apresuró a rectificarse al contemplar las mejillas ruborizadas por la vergüenza. – No obstante, no tenías posibilidad de saberlo. Nuestra alianza no florece frente a la derrota de un Dark Lord ni frente al respeto a los espíritus que rondan esta fecha… por lo tanto Halloween no es la ocasión que buscabas.

- ¿Y el modo? – Preguntó Hermione.

- Tengo una manera mucho más tradicional y franca en mente, y que contempla nuestras diferencias como la mayoría de los juramentos de lealtad no suelen hacerlo.

Aquella sonrisa misteriosa probablemente la acecharía por el resto de la velada. Pero no pudo preocuparse menos, especialmente porque pocos segundos más tarde recibió una mirada que le garantizó que la discusión no había concluido y que quedaban muchas cosas aún por decir.

Pero no pudo preocuparse menos.

* * *

Para conceptuarlo en palabras sencillas y concretas, además de muggles, se sentía como sapo de otro pozo.

Cailean había tenido la razón: era definitivamente un gran error estratégico, por no insinuar suicidio, permanecer en el centro del salón sin compañía, principalmente por las condiciones especiales que la vinculaban a la Causa. No era como ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera si se comparaba a los neutrales, que simplemente analizaban todo desde una perspectiva superior y desglosada. Todos los rostros le eran extraños, todas las palabras ceremoniales que se murmuraban en los rincones sonaban como modismos de una lengua desconocida… todo en general: la música, los gestos…

Definitivamente no era su lugar natural. Recordaba los concilios internacionales organizados por la Orden del Fénix en los que solía estar tensa también, pero había sido otra clase de tensión. Estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con la honestidad y las maneras directas de expresarse de aquellos que se vinculaban con la Luz, totalmente inversos a los modos de la Oscuridad, cuyos golpes eran más inciertos, más disimulados y discretos; y donde los dobles sentidos abundaban y le provocaban severos dolores de cabeza.

Sin embargo, se forzaría a entender, a comprender, aquel micro-mundo. Se esforzaría para no tener que persistir oculta en una esquina, por temor a ser saludada por alguien y no dar la réplica correspondiente; se esforzaría para poder acompañar a Filldeserp en sus manipulaciones políticas y poder mantenerse a su lado con honor. Y también, porqué no, porque le causaba curiosidad.

Tampoco había sido natural de la Luz; siendo hija de muggles, cuando se enfrentó al primer día en Hogwarts, se sentía tan desubicada como en este momento. Y se había alentado a que no fuese así, a aceptar lo que era y obligar a los demás a aceptarla. Porque ella tenía el mismo derecho que ellos a estar allí estudiando y creciendo en su magia; lo mismo sucedía con la Oscuridad, si bien nunca sería una compañera fiel ni tan amable como la Luz…

Después de todo, ya fuese Luz u Oscuridad, era Magia. En un punto tan abstracto y tan supremo, no eran disímiles: de hecho, eran puramente lo mismo; las dos caras de una misma moneda, dos caminos con un mismo inicio y un mismo final.

Hermione sonrió y sus ojos almendrados destellaron ante la perspectiva del desafío. Nada le entusiasmaba más. Era una Gryffindor, a pesar de todo; aún cuando pareciese que había dejado una parte de sí misma en los Cuarteles, allí donde todo podría haber sido distinto…

- Lamento que la velada no sea tan deleitable para ti como la es para mis invitados.

Volteó su rostro y se encontró con Filldeserp, sentado aristocráticamente a su lado, con sus curiosos ojos en ella. Tal había sido su ensimismamiento que no se había percatado de su presencia. Volvió a desviar la mirada a la pista de baile, donde había disfrutado un cierto período de tiempo bailando con Austen hasta que el mortífago había hallado asuntos más interesantes con los cuales danzar.

Era verdad que los invitados estaban disfrutando la noche. En el ambiente había un clima de distensión y satisfacción, aunque no alcanzaba la calificación de alegría. Todos aquellos brujos y criaturas tenían algo en común: la magia oscura; una causa. Y todos sin excepción se regocijaban en la hermandad.

Su sonrisa cobró un tinte de amargura.

- Preferiría que no fueras tan formal conmigo. – Murmuró Hermione, quien llegó a captar el asomo de una sonrisa en Filldeserp.

- Créeme que en una noche como ésta es muy difícil escapar de la formalidad. Pero lo intentaré. – Hubo un instante de silencio, en el que ambos evitaron mirarse. – ¿Qué es lo que te he ofrecido que la Luz no pueda darte en sí misma? – Preguntó él espontáneamente, en un susurro casi inaudible.

Hermione se alegró por la pregunta y al mismo tiempo le causó una enorme disconformidad. No obstante, recóndito entre aquellas palabras que se oían tan suaves, estaba el conocimiento que Filldeserp podría haber entendido si su lealtad hubiese permanecido con la Orden. Por lo tanto, no era la falsa decisión que había tomado la que lo había decepcionado y enfurecido, sino algo mucho más complejo y profundo. Quizás entonces la pregunta era si lo habría aceptado.

Sonaba casi como las dudas de un niño tembloroso y tímido, que no podía llegar a divisar su valía y veía el mundo quizás demasiado grande para jugar a ser _el_ gran héroe. Como si dudase de sus propias habilidades. Como si ya no se tratase de Filldeserp, el hombre que conquistaba ejércitos y mujeres con su carisma y poder, aquél que los aurores y civiles murmuraban que era más terrorífico que el mismo Lord Voldemort. La imagen mental por sí misma le ocasionó una carcajada, hasta que se corrigió y se dio cuenta que no había sido la respuesta correcta al ver la máscara que cayó como una cortina sobre el rostro de Filldeserp.

- La Luz me ofreció todas aquellas cosas que podría llegar a desear… una vida, un sentido para ella, amigos, el conocimiento de estar haciendo lo correcto; incluso un proyecto con el cual sentirme plenamente realizada. Sin embargo, mi decisión no radicó en ofertas, ni en promesas de futuro… ni siquiera en una ética con la cual pudiese justificar mis acciones. Ni siquiera fue por vengarme de todos los daños sufridos por sus engaños. Dudo poder idearle un nombre a mi razón… es sólo la sensación de… poder aportar algo, de poder ser alguien, que no cualquiera puede ser, de quizás poder marcar la diferencia, y mi trabajo y persona sirvan en algo importante, más que para poner un rostro a una causa La posibilidad siempre estará de haber tomado la decisión errónea, que éste no es el camino más adecuado para cumplir mi misión… pero por más que todo lo que haya conseguido apreciar sea destruido, aún ante el gigantesco riesgo que estoy corriendo… sé que éste es mi lugar, y de alguna manera sé que a pesar de todo ello, de todo el daño, es la decisión correcta, porque la he elegido yo. Sé que aquí es donde quiero estar, donde necesito estar. No lo podría explicar de otra forma… - Una sonrisa untada de tristeza cobró forma en su rostro. – Llámame egoísta, lo soy, pero no me arrepiento de ninguna palabra dicha la última vez que nos vimos…

Su discurso concluyó en una entonación nostálgica, deseando que su mirada fuese correspondida para así poder contemplar los sentimientos de Harry a través de ellos, y no aquel perfil de facciones inmutables. Se hubiese sentido satisfecha con eso.

Así permanecieron algunos minutos; ella, expectante por su respuesta, sintiendo como la congoja en su pecho aumentaba con cada latido; él, con su atención puesta en la celebración, dando la impresión de no haber escuchado a Hermione.

Bajó la mirada a su regazo.

- ¿Me permitiría este baile, señorita?

Pestañó y fijó su mirada en él, al principio creyendo que se estaba burlando de ella, tratándola como una desconocida. Luego captó la sonrisa juguetona en su rostro, sus ojos que parecían iluminados por un fuego interior, y no completamente consecuencia de su magia; su mano que tomó la suya y la condujo serenamente, midiendo sus pasos, a la pista de baile, y sus sentimientos respondieron antes que sus pensamientos.

Quizás fuese el hecho de que era la primera vez que bailaba con él. Quizás fuese porque todas sus inquietudes se dispersaron, de un modo esotérico. Quizás fuese porque sabía que era la primera mujer con la que Filldeserp compartía un baile aquella noche. Quizás fuese por su propio romanticismo. Pero no le importó las ojeadas incrédulas de su público, no le importó haber desertado a la Luz, no le importó estar danzando con el hombre que el mundo temía o veneraba; para ella, era simplemente Harry.

Ni su amigo. Ni su enemigo. Ni su amante. Ni un apóstata. Ni su confidente. Ni un desconocido. Ni un compañero.

Ni Filldeserp. Ni el heredero de Voldemort. Ni el ex–muchacho dorado de Dumbledore. Ni siquiera un hombre…

Sólo Harry. Y esa afirmación respondía a todas las preguntas.

Y ante sus ojos la realidad de que Harry estaba junto a ella…

Se apoyó en su hombro mientras bailaban al suave compás de la música y cerró los ojos, impregnándose en su aroma y en la millonada diversidad de sensaciones que se precipitaban por su cuerpo. Sintió el leve dolor en su rostro, causado por la sonrisa más extensa que podría jamás producir, y también percibió como algunas lágrimas desfilaban por él. Más que nada, apreció la mano que con delicadeza acarició su mentón y acompañó esas lágrimas.

Las notas de los instrumentos de la orquesta bailaban en su mente y se fusionaban hasta convertirse en un rumor insustancial del que apenas era consciente. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando sintió un aliento que subía lenta pero irremediablemente sobre su cuello y se estremeció cuando el sonido de una respiración zumbó en su oído.

Sin embargo, la odisea aún no había concluido. Todas sus emociones colapsaron en un torrente irracional de colores cuando unos labios forasteros se entrelazaron con los suyos, acariciándola cual una brisa, y la guiaron a un lugar que variaba análogamente entre el cielo, la tierra y el infierno.

Un lugar denominado Laguna Estigia.

* * *

_Westminster _

_1 de noviembre de 2004 _

_Horario: cuatro y cuarenta de la madrugada _

Cuánto había intentado descartar aquella sonrisa ingenua que se la había adherido al rostro, y sin embargo, persistía allí, como el único legado que la noche le había permitido conservar, aparte de sus recuerdos.

Parecía casi parte de un sueño. Tras bailar algunas canciones, cuya historia Harry se había encargado de relatarle, habían caminado por las galerías de la Fortaleza, algunas veces cruzándose con gente lo suficientemente arrogante para acercarse y entrometerse. Disfrutaba contemplando los cortos diálogos que Filldeserp mantenía con ellos, pero más que nada se había regocijado en las conversaciones que se desprendían de ellos. Así había aprendido algunos detalles de la diplomacia en los ámbitos de la oscuridad, y de algunas personalidades. Había criaturas presentes en aquel Congreso con las que hubiera preferido nunca encontrarse, y otras que enseguida despertaron su curiosidad, al igual que los magos oscuros provenientes de otras culturas, con modelos de ética mágica muy diversos.

Muchos habían solicitado su nombre, dado que seguía aún con el glamour aplicado, por lo tanto nadie podía reconocerla, y a pedido de Filldeserp, había sostenido el nombre de Iris Austen. Se había ganado todavía más miradas curiosas, ya que era una familia sangre pura de leve prestigio en Escocia. Hubo un momento en el cual se cuestionó porqué a Cailean no le molestaba que una sangre impura portara su apellido…

_"Vivo para servir" _

Supuso que no le importaría una noche de desgracia frente al prospecto de años de distinción, que posiblemente hallaría si continuaba complaciendo los deseos y demandas de sus Lords.

Otro lapso apacible del inicio del congreso fue su reencuentro con Voldemort, en mejores condiciones que al principio de la velada. Como era de esperar, el Dark Lord se había dirigido a ella con mera indiferencia y hasta apatía, aunque había instantes en los que podía percibir cierto deje de su contentamiento durante la plática.

No habían discutido mucho sobre el futuro, ya habría otra oportunidad para ello. No obstante, había hecho notar su deseo de retornar a su apartamento aquella noche para terminar de recoger sus cosas y las últimas pesquisas que pudiese rescatar. Filldeserp inmediatamente se había opuesto a la idea, indicando el índice de peligrosidad, ya que era probable que la Orden se hubiese percatado de su ausencia.

Sin embargo, Hermione había planificado su salida concienzudamente. Había procurado al menos una vez a la semana, desde que había solicitado su traslado de los Cuarteles tras su incorporación al Ministerio, salir a distintos lugares durante su tiempo libre, que se había visto cada vez más reducido a medida que la Orden y el Ministerio se habían asegurado de su salud y lealtad. Había optado por lugares que no elevasen sus sospechas, espacios donde su presencia era concebible: desde bibliotecas y teatros, hasta incluso visitar a viejos amigos o merodear durante un rato por alguna plaza o espacio público, como un bar.

La Orden no tenía porqué pensar que esta ocasión iba a ser diferente, sobre todo cuando Neville había visto la entrada que había comprado para una tragicomedia en el teatro Apollo. Solía estar un largo tiempo fuera de su hogar en esas ocasiones. La Orden había empezado a creer que su _estadía_ en la Fortaleza le había hecho ver las pequeñas cosas de la vida y por eso se estaba encargando de disfrutar más de ella, incluso en aspectos amorosos.

En cierta forma, era cierto. Pero no en el sentido que ellos desearían.

Por lo tanto, Voldemort había accedido a permitirle dos horas para retornar al mundo mágico y volver de inmediato a la Fortaleza, ya que tenían demasiados asuntos por conferir todavía. Parcamente Filldeserp también se lo había consentido, no sin antes recordarle la función del Medallón y que el rol que ella cumplía en la Orden Oscura no era de espionaje, y que por consiguiente, no se arriesgara sólo por conseguir una pizca de información.

Si alguien le hubiese inquirido a Hermione porqué creía que Filldeserp había dudado tanto en dejarla ir, ella se hubiese atrevido a decir que era por preocupación y temor, aquella enorme inseguridad que por intervalos se advertía en sus ojos, aún cuando lo había disfrazado en un plan práctico.

Esa era la razón de su sonrisa.

Habiendo arribado a la puerta de su departamento, buscó la llave en su bolso (había cambiado su vestuario en la Fortaleza por elegantes ropas muggles) y prosiguió a ingresarla en la cerradura. No supo porqué, pero por un instante, osciló en hacerla girar. Su instinto le indicaba que algo estaba mal, pero no había razón aparente para ello. Sólo se había vuelto paranoica… además, estaba muy cansada, por lo tanto sus sentidos estaban paliados. Sus pies le dolían de tanto caminar y bailar, y su cabeza retumbaba, a pesar de lo sosegada que estaba.

Tenía que hacer de aquella excursión lo más breve posible. Necesitaba descansar o empezaría a creer que había rastros de magia en la cerradura.

Hizo girar la llave y, al abrir la puerta, su paranoia se vio confirmada. La cerradura había sido forzada con magia…

Hermione era ahora el objetivo de cinco varitas, y no precisamente en señal de paz. Reconoció a tres de ellos como aurores del Ministerio que el día anterior habían estado bajo su comando, y a los dos restantes como miembros de la Orden, Lucas De Santos y Francisco García.

No había razón para entrar en pánico, dedujo. Quizás alguien había chequeado el teatro Apollo y no la había encontrado en él, alzando la voz de alarma por las dos organizaciones. Tenía un plan secundario para ese caso, y alguien que podría declarar a su favor, en caso de que desconfiaran.

Quizás creían que era una mortífaga bajo la apariencia de Hermione, quien, si se habían forzado a estipular sobre la situación, había vuelto a ser secuestrada por la Orden Oscura. Sería otra posibilidad completamente normal y fiable…

- Señorita Granger, está bajo arresto. Despójese de todo utensilio, especialmente su varita, y confiérala sin resistencia. – Declaró De Santos.

Definitivamente no había creído que esas serían las primeras palabras que escucharía, pero podía adaptarse a ellas. No podrían arrestarla. No tenían _razón_ para recluirla.

- Permítame consultar los cargos de los que se me cree culpable, auror De Santos, antes de ceder mi varita. – Musitó con la mayor calma que pudo asumir.

- Traición. Cooperación con criminales reconocidos y de alta amenaza. Filtración de información… y le aseguro que no son cargos efectuados a la ligera. – Contestó De Santos con sequedad. – Recomendaría que se limitara a acatar las órdenes, señorita Granger. Cualquier palabra que diga podrá ser usada en su contra.

Podría tratarse de otra prueba que el ministerio y la Orden habían colocado en su camino para comprobar su lealtad. No había forma de que hubiesen conseguido pruebas de su deslealtad, especialmente porque no había sido concretada hasta aquella noche.

¿Valdría la pena arriesgar su varita por una coartada que ya no tendría utilidad de todos modos? Al día siguiente, ya fuera por esto o por su desaparición, la Comunidad Mágica sabría que Hermione Granger ya no les pertenecía.

Mientras lentamente extendía su mano con la varita para entregársela a De Santos, sus ojos almendrados fijos en los españoles, con la otra y en un movimiento brusco, se aferró al Medallón en su cuello, enviando un mensaje claro y que esperaba Filldeserp atendiera a pesar de sus barreras mentales.

_"Estoy bajo arresto. Espero que esto se considere 'emergencia' en tus prioridades." _

De no estar en una situación con crítica, hubiese reído de la ironía de cómo su mundo se había volteado y como las cartas barajadas habían sido trucadas. Pero en aquel momento, estaba muy ocupada retirando su mano derecha del alcance de De Santos y empuñándola como si se tratase de un arma blanca, cuya _blancura_ paradójicamente era cuestionada por sus antiguos colegas, ya que parecía haberse matizado de negro.

Existían cosas que iban más allá del Bien o del Mal… y una de ellas era el amor, y todo lo que se hacía por él. No lo justificaba ni lo explicaba, pero sí le daba una razón de ser.

Y una voluntad para existir.


	12. Capítulo 12

Wenas! A que esta vez no he tardado _tanto_¿verdad? Mi intención sinceramente era actualizar a fines de diciembre, antes de ausentarme todo enero por las vacaciones, pero un bloqueo en la escena final me lo impidió… y lamentablemente, es la escena que cierra el capi, y no podía evitarla. Tuve que delegar dos escenas que iban a tomar lugar en este capi (y que le hubieran dado más ritmo y acción) al próximo, porque verán… llegó a las 33 páginas.

Como advertencia a futuro, el capi 13 y 14 están repletos de toda la acción que a LE le viene faltando desde hace… añares. Como todos capis de acción, me tienen ansiosa porque no son mi fuerte -.- Ah! Salvo algún lector curioso que se haya pasado por mi blog, dudo que se hayan enterado de la noticia, pero durante mi mes de vacaciones en la costa logré terminar de concretar la trama de LE, con la delineación de los capítulos. Serán en total 18, más epílogo. Es decir, nos restan 7 capítulos. ¿Cuáles, en mi opinión, serán los que más disfrutaré a la hora de escribir? El 14, el 17 y el epílogo. No quiere decir que el resto no tenga eventos importantes, pero esos son los que vengo esperando prácticamente desde que empecé LE. Teniendo en cuenta mi ritmo de escritura, sé que suena tan lejano, pero en verdad quiero terminar esto este año, por imposible que parezca.

Para quienes deseen una versión un poquitín más explícita de la última escena de este capi podrán dirigirse a: **ar. geocities. Com (barra) parvati(guión bajo) usagi (barra) Lemmon.LE.Capi12. htm.** _(Recuerden suprimir los espacios)_ Contiene algunos detalles interesantes, pero está en ustedes decidir, porque no quiero ser acusada de corromper a nadie. Agradezcan que no acepté la sugerencia de Kathy de retenerla hasta el próximo capi XD. En cierta forma, simboliza también mis disculpas por la demora, y un regalo atrasado de Navidad. La escena podría ser calificada (en verdad, lo dudo, porque el tono apenas sube entre tanta poesía narrativa XD) como PG16+. Están advertidos. Disculpen las referencias bíblicas, no tienen valor fuera del contexto que los dos personajes le dan. Ya saben que la función de Dios en LE la cumplen los Jueces, toda invención de mi mente retorcida.

La respuesta a los dos reviews que no dejaron mail en sus referencias se encuentra aquí: **ar. geocities. Com (barra) parvati(guión bajo)usagi (barra) rr.ffnet. htm**

Muchas gracias por la paciencia, y espero disfruten del capi. En verdad no sé cómo llené 33 páginas con un capítulo que terminó siendo más de transición que de otra cosa…

Este capi va dedicado a **Katherine** **Riddle**. Feliz cumpleaños, mi niña.

* * *

**  
Título: **Laguna Estigia 

**Autora: **Parvati-Blossom

**Resumen: **_Reto N 7 de La Orden de las Mortífagas_. Harry es el más destacado mortífago al servicio del Lord. Neville es el que se espera que venza a Voldemort y su protegido.

**Rating** PG15

**Género: **Drama/Dark/Angst... o.O Tal vez algo de acción...

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a **J.K.Rowling**, soy simplemente una admiradora del universo de Harry Potter. Sin embargo, aquellos personajes que **no** pertenecen al **Cannon**, son de **mi **propiedad. ¿Ejemplos? Alice Kolberg, Lucas de Santos... Por lo tanto, LE no es completamente tuyo¿verdad, Jo? -risas- Es un fict sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Tortura de personaje explícita.

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

_Westminster_

_1 de noviembre de 2004_

_Horario: cuatro y cincuenta de la madrugada_

Hermione solía eludir situaciones tan desventajosas, pero aquella vez prefirió omitir su sentido por la supervivencia. Cinco aurores contra uno era una clara señal de que necesitaría mucha astucia y habilidad para salir de allí viva, y como buena Gryffindor, decidió arriesgarse y apostar a sus capacidades.

Conjuró un escudo avanzado de magia blanca y comenzó a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Poco importaban ya los muebles u objetos en su departamento. Todo aquello podría ser repuesto con facilidad, si así fuese la necesidad. Los aurores no tardaron en responder con sus propias maldiciones, rodeándola limpiamente. Respiró hondo e invocó varios encantamientos de legalidad cuestionada por el Ministerio. Definitivamente Filldeserp era una mala influencia.

Sin embargo, sirvió su propósito y los tres aurores del Ministerio fueron tomados por sorpresa, arrojados contra la pared con brusquedad. No se amedrentó al ver la sangre surgir de sus cabezas, si bien un mínimo sentimiento de arrepentimiento la tocó antes de continuar con el duelo. De Santos la observaba impasible, midiendo sus fuerzas y analizando sus movimientos… Sus ojos negros la perturbaban.

Se encontró devolviéndole la mirada calculadora. En la profundidad de aquellos ojos, quizás con un toque de Legeremancia, llegó a divisar la sensación de traición, en un calibre mucho más personal de lo que debería ser para un auror profesional que sólo había compartido con ella un mes de convivencia.

- ¿Por qué, Granger¿Qué es lo que te han ofrecido para que dejes de lado todo lo que eres?

Hermione no pudo contener su sorpresa ante su interrogatorio. Suspiró con cansancio. Aquella pregunta… simplemente nunca tendría una respuesta válida a los ojos de la Orden. No podrían entender cómo se sentía. No podrían entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

No obstante, al volver a observar esos ojos perspicaces, comprendió qué era lo que la desconcertaba de ellos. De no ser por el color, hubiera jurado que se encontraba nuevamente frente a Filldeserp. La misma determinación, la misma aura, aquella rabia contenida y aquel odio al destino. Irónicamente… en mundos tan distintos, eran tan parecidos. Sólo tenía que vislumbrar la dureza y la soledad con la cual De Santos coexistía para entender todas las posibilidades que en ese momento se desplomaban frente a ella.

La realidad podría haber sido tan diferente… si se hubieran dado una oportunidad.

De Santos había querido creer en ella; de hecho, contra todas las hipótesis que le había presentado a la Orden, el español había terminado creyendo en ella, inclinado a confiar en su honestidad... había tenido fe en su temple, en su espíritu… y ella…

- _Expelliarmus._ – Conjuró una voz detrás de ella. Al ser arrojada varios metros hasta caer el suelo, perdiendo su varita en el trayecto, reconoció a Francisco García. – Para ser una ex-aurora profesional, te distraes con mucha facilidad, Granger.

Su declaración rozó la arrogancia, y Hermione se sintió simplemente humillada. De Santos y García la inmovilizaron en el suelo y persistieron apuntándola con sus varitas, ambos con sonrisas insensibles en sus rostros. Eran los gestos típicos para con un traidor.

Por un momento, Hermione se permitió sentir el alivio de que fuesen ellos quienes la hubiesen arrestado, y no Neville o Ron. No hubiera podido soportar sus expresiones de espanto e incredulidad…

- Bien. Ahora… - Lucas sacó un encendedor, que ella identificó como un traslador del Ministerio, del bolsillo de su túnica y se aproximó a ella. – Es momento que tus errores sean juzgados y condenados.

- Sigue soñando, De Santos. – Dijo una voz desde el umbral de la puerta.

Los acontecimientos que se desenvolvieron después pasaron con tanta velocidad que a penas Hermione pudo seguirlos. Filldeserp, tras aquellas pocas palabras de presentación, había realizado un par de encantamientos oscuros que indujeron a que García terminara en el suelo, sangrando a un ritmo bastante peligroso, y a que Lucas se alejara de Hermione, concentrando su atención en un pequeño duelo con Filldeserp. Simultáneamente, los hechizos que retenían a la muchacha se desvanecieron y ella corrió adonde yacía García y recuperó su varita. Sin voltearse a mirar dos veces el cuerpo moribundo, se puso de pie y estudió el panorama.

- ¿Qué es tan importante de esta sangre sucia para que el mismísimo Lord Filldeserp venga a rescatarla? – Murmuró De Santos, y Filldeserp le dedicó una fastidiosa sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Cómo está tu familia, Lukitas? – Preguntó el Dark Lord cruelmente. – Ah, cierto que ya no tienes…

Lucas pareció enfurecerse ante tales palabras y sus hechizos incrementaron en poder, aunque su puntería comenzó a fallar. Hermione podía sentir como el corazón de aquel hombre se quebraba en ese instante.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? Maldito asesino… - Masculló el auror.

- Pronto será el aniversario de la muerte de tu querida esposa Sara¿no? – Lucas sólo apretó los dientes, sujetando toda clase de réplica. – Y de tu pequeña… ¿Cecilia era su nombre…?

Hermione hubiera creído imposible que el rostro de un hombre se desfigurara tanto ante la mención de un simple nombre, pero Lucas negó sus suposiciones. Sintió una gran tristeza por aquel hombre, que lo había perdido todo a manos de una guerra que difícilmente podría ser considerada suya. Había escuchado rumores por los Cuarteles de la Orden, sin embargo, ahora las palabras despiadadas de Filldeserp se lo habían confirmado.

Ella se estaba uniendo a un bando que destrozaba familias y corazones, hiriendo profundamente la humanidad de aquellos seres. Percibió un nudo en su estómago y le atacaron unas ganas tremendas de llorar. Pero ya había llorado lo suficiente. Esa era su decisión, y afrontaría las consecuencias…

Aunque no fuese lo correcto. Aunque no fuese lo ideal.

El duelo y el intercambio de palabras duraron unos minutos más hasta que Filldeserp aparentemente se aburrió, aunque también podría ser por su cansancio, después de toda la actividad del Congreso, y se acercó a ella, agarrándola del brazo y activando el traslador del Medallón, sin ni siquiera dedicarle una sola palabra más a De Santos.

* * *

_Fortaleza de la Orden Oscura_

_1 de noviembre de 2004_

_Horario: cinco y veinticinco de la madrugada_

Hermione aún seguía entumecida y no respondió a ningún estímulo hasta por lo menos varios minutos después, al hallarse sentada en el despacho de Voldemort, junto a Filldeserp, esperando la llegada del dueño del lugar, con una variedad de amargas emociones en su garganta.

Repentinamente, Nagini apareció de entre las sombras de la sala y convirtió a Hermione en un testigo pasivo del diálogo en siseos que entablaron ella y el heredero de Voldemort. Los contempló en silencio, sin poder entender nada y sin desear hacerlo tampoco. Dudaba que fueran palabras reconfortantes.

Pasados unos instantes, la serpiente se deslizó en el suelo hasta llegar a sus pies, donde se alzó sobre sus miembros inferiores para quedar relativamente a la altura de sus ojos. Esta vez sí se acobardó de la inspección de aquellos ojos amarillentos y no pudo evitar desviar sus ojos de la serpiente. No obstante, Filldeserp se inclinó en ese momento y estrechó las manos en su regazo, intentando infundirle una bravura que no sentía. El gesto la tomó desprevenida y se volteó a mirarlo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se había formado en aquel rostro impávido.

- Nagi sólo está intentando verificar si eres digna compañera mía, Mione. No te hará nada. Agonizaría antes de ir contra un mandato directo de un Parselmouth.

Poco consuelo encontró en aquellas palabras, pero asintió, sabiendo que no tenía otra alternativa, y correspondió la mirada de la serpiente. Por varios segundos Nagini perduró en aquella posición, mostrándole aquella lengua fina y larga, escoltada por aquellos colmillos, saturados de un veneno letal. Luego siseó y Hermione miró de reojo a Filldeserp, esperando que le comentara algo al respecto.

Sin embargo, el heredero no dijo nada. La serpiente prosiguió a situarse totalmente en el suelo, donde se arrimó a los pies de Filldeserp y comenzó a enrollarse en sus piernas, subiendo a su pecho donde acabó posicionada. Ante la actitud temblorosa de Hermione, el muchacho le sonrió mientras acariciaba con devoción las escamas ásperas de la serpiente.

- Nagi tiene una obsesión con mi protección… se podría decir, en general con mi persona. Me considera… su cría, o por lo menos, la cría de su Amo, por lo tanto, su deber defenderme. – Los ojos de Filldeserp parecieron abstraerse por un momento. – Me gustaría que pudieras entenderla… entonces comprenderías lo inofensiva que es en verdad.

- No es nada personal, pero dudo que con tanto veneno sea tan inofensiva… - Filldeserp rió entre dientes.

- Hay veces que los seres más peligrosos guardan dentro de sí un alma tan frágil y dulce… el retorcido sentido del equilibrio de la naturaleza.

- Y… ¿qué ha dicho sobre mí? – Hermione prefirió volver a la temática en cuestión, sintiendo lo inútil que sería discutir sobre la peligrosidad de la serpiente con una persona que las idolatraba.

- Que ninguna humana será jamás merecedora de mí… que a sus ojos, eres tan inservible como el resto… pero que termina siendo mi decisión. – Filldeserp rió ante la sincera expresión herida en el rostro de la Gryffindor. – Te aseguro que en el modo de pensar de Nagi, eso es un elogio. Debo admitir que te mentí… si te hubiera considerado inválida, te hubiera mordido o estrangulado. A Nagi le trae sin cuidado los pactos de lealtad y obediencia de las serpientes hacia los Parselmouth… estima ser superior a su especie. Argumentaría haber actuado por mi propio bien, ya que estaba muy confundido como para darme cuenta yo mismo de la escoria con la cual me estaba comprometiendo.

- ¿Lo ha hecho alguna vez? – Hermione miró con cautela a la serpiente, que ahora lamía la mano de Filldeserp.

- Por supuesto.

La joven fue salvada de hacer comentario al respecto con la llegada de Voldemort. El Dark Lord parecía cansado, aunque estuviera tan alerta como siempre. Se quitó la impresionante túnica formal que vestía y la abandonó sin cuidado sobre uno de los muebles. Luego se sentó en su típico sillón, frente a ellos, y siseó, a lo cual Nagini se encargó de responderle, aún cómodamente en Filldeserp.

- Bienvenida de vuelta, Hermione. – Saludó Voldemort con una vaga sonrisa. Filldeserp alzó una ceja, pero no manifestó sus pensamientos. – Lamento que, después de todo, hayas terminado tan espléndida noche de manera tan agitada.

- Difícilmente es tu culpa, Voldemort. Aún no consigo descifrar cómo la Orden me descubrió, pero…

- Una de mis mayores hipótesis es una traición en nuestra Elite, y es por eso que quería disculparme por adelantado.

- ¿Ya saben quién pudo haber sido? – Dirigió su atención a Filldeserp, quien negó con la cabeza.

- Es el primer signo de traición en varios meses. No podemos deducir demasiado de él.

- Pero… - Un pensamiento suspicaz brotó en su mente. – Sabían que había un traidor… por eso me permitieron ir al departamento…

- Veo que el tiempo que residiste con nosotros te ha servido de algo, sí… ya entiendes como nos manejamos. – Dijo Voldemort, con una mueca burlona. – Es el primer signo, pero nuestros espías en la Orden pudieron detectar otros que no se revelaron _físicamente_. Queríamos saber hasta qué punto nuestra ratita ascendió en nuestro círculo… y sólo la Elite tenía el derecho a hablar libremente sobre nuestro secreto. Quien sea que haya sido, debe estar sufriendo los efectos de haber violado los códigos, sin embargo. Era un dato sellado en la confidencia del Círculo, y fuera de allí…

Ahora podía comprender porqué Filldeserp había estado tan reticente a dejarla ir…

- Frente a nosotros se halla ahora la necesidad de dialogar sobre el futuro. – Semejante capacidad para iniciar un discurso debía ser admirada, desde el punto de vista de Hermione. Lord Voldemort era sin duda carismático. Lástima que ninguno de sus dos espectadores tuviera intenciones de apreciarlo en ese momento. – Pero entiendo que estés exhausta por las actividades del día, y la decisión está en ti si prefieres continuar mañana con esto.

Si en verdad existiese la posibilidad, estaba segura de que Voldemort no estaría allí con ella, sino que se habrían reunido directamente al día siguiente. Podía aceptar un gesto de cortesía cuando lo reconocía, y sabiendo que tanto Voldemort como Filldeserp parecían estar en modo 'política', tendría que analizar con mucho cuidado toda la conversación.

- Prefiero ahora. Dejarlo para mañana sólo retrasaría un proceso que inevitablemente nos perseguiría. – Dijo Hermione, detectando los ademanes de alivio por parte de ambos Lords. El Congreso realmente los estaba sofocando.

- Creo que la mejor forma de empezar esto… es ir al inicio. – Voldemort desvió su mirada a Filldeserp, quien persistía en su silencio. – Todo esto, como podrás imaginar, no se hubiera desarrollado si aquel día que revisé todas tus memorias no me hubiera chocado con una en particular…

- La Laguna Estigia. – Completó Hermione inconcientemente. Voldemort asintió.

- De no haber sido por esa memoria, tu eliminación hubiera sido inmediata. Sin embargo, dado semejante recurso, conservarte viva podría resultar ser mucho más útil. Y, he de admitir, no me equivoqué. Trazamos un plan con Filldeserp, basado en tu sensibilidad y tu antigua relación con él… no hay mejor manera de capturar a una mujer bajo tu influencia que utilizando sus sentimientos, y aguardamos en la espera de la manifestación de tu poder. Tendría que florecer pronto, ya que estabas conviviendo con dos personas que conocen la Laguna Estigia… tales condiciones suelen impulsar la maduración. Así fue cuando finalmente, aquel día que aniquilamos al último de los Malfoy, tus poderes elementales se hicieron denotar. Viento. Ideal para nuestros planes.

- ¿Por qué?

- Si hubieras sido un elemental de agua, todo el plan hubiese quedado abolido. – Murmuró Filldeserp, sin emoción alguna en su voz. – Y de haber sido de tierra u otro elemento secundario neutral, se hubiera complicado, aunque no fuese imposible. El viento, en cambio, sólo te atraería más a mí.

- Entonces… planearon todo hasta llegar hasta este momento, donde me entregaría ustedes. – Voldemort asintió. No representaba una novedad para Hermione, pero sin duda le molestaba el tono ligero con el cual los Dark Lords se referían a su manipulación. - ¿Con qué propósito? Tengo esta habilidad elemental… pero no me necesitarían tan cercanos a ustedes para utilizarme… podrían haberme puesto bajo Imperius o alguna pócima peor, y todo hubiese sido más sencillo…

- Lo sencillo suele enredarse al final. Preferimos optar por el camino más arduo, porque nos aportaría frutos más sabrosos… no sólo garantizábamos tu lealtad y voluntad al profundizar tu relación con Filldeserp… sino también una oportunidad que hace tiempo buscamos… - Esta vez, Voldemort detuvo su discurso y miró a su heredero puntualmente. Él suspiró, pero cumplió con la orden silenciosa.

- El tiempo nos apremia. Hay pactos y maldiciones con los Jueces y con otros antepasados que nos han forzado a acelerar la elección… además de la actual situación de guerra. Nuestro linaje no debe morir, y debe ser expandido con la mayor rapidez posible. Son siembras que tardan años en ser cosechadas… - Filldeserp la miró a los ojos, donde un mensaje se divisaba con franqueza. – Necesito engendrar un heredero.

Hermione no pudo contener la expresión de total sorpresa que debió exteriorizarse en su rostro. Abrió la boca para decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero sus cuerdas vocales se opusieron a cooperar y enmudeció. Incluso antes de que pudiera finalizar de procesar semejante información, de poder analizar la extraña mirada que Filldeserp le enviaba, Voldemort emprendió la segunda fase de las revelaciones.

- Podría ser engendrado en cualquier mujer, y nosotros encargarnos de criarlo, desechando a la madre en cuestión. No obstante, sería un plan con muchas complicaciones… Además que no podíamos negar la necesidad de Filldeserp de tener una compañera fija y digna de tal posición… por su condición de elemental de fuego, muy pocas mujeres pueden llegar a ser efectivas para él, mucho menos satisfacer sus expectativas.

- Y… ¿me consideran digna a mí, una sangre sucia? – Susurró, el único pensamiento coherente en su mente.

- Eres un espécimen singular. Además, ya conoces nuestra nueva política respecto a la pureza de la sangre y la magia. Te hemos evaluado, y te hemos calificado válida. Tendrás que probar tu valor al resto del Círculo en algún momento para que te respeten… pero aún frente a mi mesura, Filldeserp te ha elegido, y tengo que respetar su decisión.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más hay disponible antes de que sea demasiado tarde?

- Dos meses, extendiendo un poco los plazos. – Enunció Voldemort mientras Hermione se mordía el labio inferior.

- ¿Es para lo único que van a necesitarme?

- Por supuesto que no. – Los ojos rubíes de Voldemort destellaron, casi traviesos. – Serás nuestra representante oficial para los elementales de viento. Deberás educarte en sus modales. Además, ocuparás un lugar en la elite cuando estés lista… y todo lo que quieras realizar será tenido en cuenta. Tus roles podrán variar según lo creas necesario. No te convertirás en un títere, ni siquiera intentaremos reprimir tu personalidad. Sin embargo, esperamos que seas conciente de tu situación, del lugar que ocupas y las personas con las que lidias.

La atención de Hermione se bifurcó a Filldeserp, quien simplemente elevó las cejas y eternizó su mutismo en el momento menos oportuno. Hubiera deseado poder decirle tantas cosas en ese puntual instante… y en cambio, también ella calló. No supo si por la presencia de Voldemort, que obligaba a la relación entre ellos a ser más reservada, o sólo era la situación que le incomodaba.

- ¿Podría retirarme a mi habitación para meditar sobre toda esta información?

- Por supuesto. Filldeserp, acompáñala.

- No es necesario, Voldemort. – Se apresuró a interrumpir Hermione. – Recuerdo el camino perfectamente…

- Y la Fortaleza es la actual morada de una cantidad innumerable de huéspedes, de los cuales muchos aborrecen tu origen, tu magia, tu posición o estrictamente tu pasado. – Objetó Voldemort. – Espero que a futuro sea más metódica, señorita Granger.

La muchacha se ruborizó y se puso de pie, realizando la reverencia correspondiente a Voldemort antes de salir del despacho. Filldeserp se apresuró a alcanzarla, desertando a Nagini con prudencia en el suelo. La encontró esperándolo en el corredor, con sus ojos almendrados observándolo casi acusadores.

- Es en momentos como estos donde no percibo la diferencia entre aliarme con Voldemort y aliarme con Dumbledore. – Anunció Hermione irritada. - ¿Cómo soportas que planifique todo por ti?

- No lo planifica todo. Simplemente… marca los límites de tu camino. Tú eliges cómo recorrerlo. – Empezaron a marchar a paso pausado. – Aún puedes abandonar… Puedes argüir haber estado bajo los efectos del Imperius esta noche.

- No he elegido a Voldemort. Te he elegido a _ti_, y no me retractaré. – Sonrió con cierta amargura. – Así que… ¿cuál es el ritual que usarás para sellar nuestra alianza?

- Preferiría estar en tus habitaciones para comunicártelo… no quiero tener una audiencia. – Contestó Filldeserp, ligeramente vacilante. Hermione sintió su curiosidad aumentar, pero la dominó.

Después de todo, ella tampoco quería jurar lealtad a Filldeserp frente a las tantas criaturas que deambulaban aquella noche por los pasillos. Si bien el baile y la ceremonia inicial del Congreso ya habían concluido, las criaturas tenían todo el derecho a hacer sus exploraciones de la Fortaleza y continuar conversando con sus aliados. La Fortaleza siempre bullía en actividad, pero aquella noche más que nunca.

Definitivamente la profesión de Dark Lord no era fácil. Requería tantos sacrificios, tanto cansancio y tanta personalidad. Era evidente, por las miradas que los mortífagos y las criaturas dirigían a Filldeserp, cuánto lo admiraban y lo veneraban. En aquel momento, Hermione no tuvo otra opción que reconocer que se lo había ganado con mérito. No eran sólo rumores, no era sólo ser el heredero de Voldemort, no era sólo su manera de caminar e imponerse, sino también por su propia cualidad natural de líder. La mayoría de las criaturas oscuras lo reconocían individualmente, separado de Voldemort. No era su sombra. Filldeserp era su propia persona.

Tras varios minutos de caminata y de intercambio de saludos, llegaron a los antiguos aposentos de Hermione. Estaban tal como los había dejado. Sus libros estaban acomodados sobre la pequeña mesa, sus pergaminos con anotaciones junto a ellos. Los mismos cuadros y las mismas paredes. No pudo evitar sentirse agradecida a los dos Dark Lords por no disturbar aquel lugar al que había aprendido a acostumbrarse, e incluso encariñarse, si bien también atestiguaba la confianza que Filldeserp había tenido en que ella volvería.

Por un momento, se preguntó porqué no lo había destrozado todo al creer que ella lo había traicionado y lo había elegido sobre la Orden del Fénix. Quizás porque guardó parte de esperanza o quiso conservar una parte de ella con él… o simplemente, había estado demasiado ocupado para centrarse en un objeto tan fútil.

- Espérame aquí mientras preparo la sala de entrenamiento. – Le indicó Filldeserp y desapareció por la susodicha puerta.

Hermione se acomodó en su usual asiento. Su mente aún retumbaba por todos los eventos del día. Se sentía casi anonadada, como si ya nada pudiera afectarle. Lo adujo a su propio agotamiento. Al día siguiente podría procesar toda la información y enfrentarse mejor a la situación. Mientras tanto, debería actuar por instinto. Era increíble cómo su conocimiento podía abandonarla en los momentos más cruciales.

- ¡Señorita! Folly se alegra de que la señorita haya vuelto, señorita. – Saludó chillonamente el elfo doméstico, que había aparecido literalmente de la nada. Se acercó a ella y la examinó con mucha atención. – La señorita necesita descansar. ¿Por qué no va a descansar, señorita?

Hermione se cuestionó si los elfos también actuarían así frente a Lord Voldemort. Francamente, lo dudaba. No quedaría ninguno con vida en la Fortaleza, conociendo su temperamento.

- Debo efectuar un ritual con Filldeserp antes de irme a descansar.

- Oh. Entonces, Folly le traerá a la señorita unas pócimas para reanimarla. El Amo no querrá que se duerma en mitad de la ceremonia, señorita. – Sin darle tiempo a responder, el elfo se desapareció y segundos después volvió, con dos frascos en sus torpes manos. – Beba, señorita.

- Por favor, Folly, llámame Hermione. – Le dijo cohibidamente tras agarrar los frascos y beberlos.

- Por supuesto, señorita Hermione. – Contestó felizmente Folly. Prosiguió a desvanecer los dos frascos vacíos. – La señorita Hermione es muy buena para Amo Filldeserp, señorita Hermione.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Folly? – Comenzaba a sentir los efectos de las pociones. Por lo menos, sus pensamientos eran más coherentes y lógicos. Demasiada emoción por un día, concluyó.

- Amo Filldeserp ha mejorado mucho desde su llegada a nuestra Fortaleza, señorita Hermione. Nosotros, sus elfos, empezábamos a temer que se perdiera como Amo Voldemort hace tantos años, señorita Hermione. Pero señorita Hermione le ha devuelto el sentido a Amo Filldeserp. Amo Filldeserp en verdad la quiere, señorita Hermione. Haría bien en permanecer con él, señorita Hermione, Amo Filldeserp se asegurará de hacerla tan feliz como usted lo ha hecho a él.

La muchacha se mantuvo en silencio. En primera instancia, se planteó la meta de eliminar las palabras "Señorita Hermione" del vocabulario de Folly, porque realmente la irritaba tanto respeto y redundancia. Luego aceptó que se había conmovido ante las palabras del elfo, aunque a su discurso se le había agregado el efecto de aquellos ojos enormes y azules mirándola con ilusión.

¿En verdad ella había cambiado a Filldeserp?

- Folly, puedes retirarte. – Dijo el Dark Lord desde su lugar en el umbral de la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento. El elfo asintió, hizo una reverencia y se esfumó.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo para evaluar si el hombre había escuchado su conversación con el elfo o no, porque Filldeserp inmediatamente distrajo su atención al tópico de su anterior preocupación. Se acercó a él e ingresó a la habitación tras una seña del heredero.

La sala no conservaba ninguna clase de similitud a su estado previo. Ni siquiera era una sala. Se trataba, aparentemente, de un lugar al aire libre. Un bosque frondoso se erguía a sus espaldas y frente a ella se hallaba el mar, con sus majestuosas olas y aquella tonalidad celestina, mientras que ellos estaban situados en un acantilado. Por un instante, Hermione sintió vértigo pero inmediatamente recobró su equilibrio y respiró hondo.

A sus sentidos sólo arribó la sensación de paz, de libertad, que la ayudó a entender porqué Filldeserp había elegido aquel territorio. Se volteó para que él pudiese contemplar su sonrisa, que no tardó en ser correspondida. No se trató de aquella sonrisa forzada o macabra, o aquella mueca astuta que solía decorar su rostro, sino aquel gesto que sólo le dedicaba a ella. Su sinceridad, su amor.

Liberó su elemento y rodeó a Filldeserp con él, provocando que su cabello azabache reivindicara su carácter negligente. Tanta formalidad parecía sulfurar a su elemento, que sólo dejó de modificar el aspecto de Filldeserp cuando ya no hubiera nada más que perturbar. Hermione no pudo contener la risa ante la nueva apariencia del poderoso Dark Lord, quien fingió ofenderse al ser objeto de su broma.

La muchacha caminó hasta él, sin poder esquivar la sensación de añoranza. Filldeserp, ahora más que nunca, se parecía a su antiguo yo, a aquel Harry inocente y descuidado que no encontraba solución a la rebeldía de su cabello y que poco le importaba las ropas que vestía. Acarició su rostro y se ladeó para besarlo.

Cuando se separaron, él rió, habiendo cobrado su venganza durante el beso. Indignada, Hermione intentó amoldar su peinado, pero fue inútil. Se sintió pequeña de nuevo, jugueteando con su mejor amigo como lo hubieran hecho diez años atrás. Él también parecía disfrutar el momento de travesura e inmadurez, pues volvió a besarla en un impulso repentino.

Sus elementos también estaban jugando en aquel acantilado, persiguiéndose e intercambiando esencias. Aquel paraje era tan simbólico. Todos los elementos parecían estar allí; el agua, la tierra… y ahora el fuego y el viento. Se sintió feliz, finalmente sabiendo que pertenecía a un lugar... a una persona.

- ¿No ibas a contarme sobre ese ritual…? – Murmuró en cuanto sus labios dejaron de ser prisioneros. Filldeserp carraspeó, recuperando un poco de serenidad.

- Me sorprende que no lo hayas descubierto ya. – Contestó con una sonrisa burlona. Luego buscó algo en el bolsillo de su elegante túnica, rajada por el viento.

Hermione entendió en cuanto él apoyó una rodilla en el suelo frente a ella y extendió una pequeña caja negra, que guardaba dentro de sí un anillo de impresionante belleza. Lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de la joven, quien nunca había creído en el romanticismo de Filldeserp.

- ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo, Hermione Granger? – Murmuró él con voz serena, aunque sus ojos esmeraldas traicionaron su emoción.

Tuvo que reconocer que Harry había tenido razón en negarle el juramento. Aquella era la mejor decisión para sellar su lealtad y su igualdad al mismo tiempo. Pero para Hermione significó muchísimo más que eso, mucho más que una ceremonia para certificar un lazo político.

Era la culminación de su decisión, del lugar que ocuparía en la vida de Harry. También era la culminación del lugar de Harry en su vida. Sabía que no sería un matrimonio perfecto, sabía que habría dolor y angustia, que no era el marido que hubiese soñado cuando era niña, pero en ese momento… era todo para ella.

Sonrió y aceptó el anillo, dejándose consumir por las llamas que ardían en los ojos de Filldeserp, aquella luz que la guiaría. Amaba a aquel hombre y no deseaba estar en otro sitio más que en sus brazos.

Eran algo más que títeres, algo más que fichas en un tablero. Eran personas con un futuro en común, una vida que compartirían.

Finalmente entendió las palabras de Folly. No iba a dejar que Harry se perdiera. Ella sería su luz.

* * *

_Fortaleza de la Orden Oscura_

_2 de noviembre de 2004_

_Dos y cuarto de la madrugada_

- Este castillo es definitivamente idóneo para ser centro de operaciones del círculo de Lord Voldemort. – Murmuró Phinehas mientras contemplaba sin reservas el dichoso lugar. – Oscuro, confuso y… - una sonrisa peligrosa se delineó en el pálido rostro del vampiro. – _ensangrentado_.

Filldeserp sólo asintió a la descripción, sin especificar su inclinación. Por unos momentos, dado el tenso silencio, sus pasos resonaron extraviados en el corredor, anteriormente repleto de actividad. A aquellas horas de la noche, era entendible que nadie anduviese por los sectores inferiores de la fortaleza, es decir, las mazmorras de los prisioneros. Difícilmente alguien ingresaba allí de día por voluntad propia.

Las paredes poseían marchas de sangre, de imágenes abstractas, cerca de las puertas de hierro. Eran gestos dramáticos que Voldemort exigía a cada nuevo prisionero: debía renovar la marca con su propia sangre, hacer _suya_ la celda. Por supuesto que el vampiro se excitaría ante tales ademanes. Nada los tentaba ni los descontrolaba más que el aroma a sangre.

Sin embargo, Filldeserp no pudo reconocer ni una pizca de miedo en su interior. Simplemente observó, casi desinteresado, cómo los colmillos del conde se prolongaban frente a la provocación y cómo sus ojos adquirían un brillo maniático cuanto más cerca se hallaba de víctimas con vida y sangre corriendo en sus venas.

Era una visita casual a las mazmorras para que el conde se cerciorara de la calidad de su banquete, y el de sus acompañantes, durante las próximas semanas. Había solicitado expresamente la presencia de Filldeserp, que como buen anfitrión había aceptado, aún sabiendo que se trataría de otra maniobra para intentar manipularlo en sus redes.

Se preguntaba cuándo los humanos, criaturas oscuras y dioses se darían cuenta que él estaba más allá de su alcance.

- En lo personal, empiezo a añorar mi hogar en mi querida Deutschland. No es tan distinto y, no obstante, lejos de nuestra tierra natal, no existe nada que se le compare.

- Los lugares en los que nos desarrollamos son tan parte de nosotros como las personas con las cuales nos relacionamos. – Musitó Filldeserp, siguiendo la conversación por inercia.

- Y sin embargo, ninguno de los dos, ni lugar ni personas, son en verdad _nosotros_. Es por eso que podemos distanciarnos de ellos y superarlos, bajo ciertas condiciones temporales.

El heredero de Voldemort calló. Las palabras lo traicionarían si continuaba por ese rumbo.

Extrañamente Phinehas sonrió complacido, esperando aquella reacción. Sus ojos se desviaron, para que su atención no se concentrara sospechosamente en el joven. Su habilidad en la política se destacó en aquel preciso instante por su forma de retomar la conversación.

- He escuchado susurros entre estos muros… que confieren de un heredero sin piedad y con una creatividad inimaginable a la hora de abordar torturas para los traidores y enemigos.

Se detuvo frente a una de las puertas; su mirada fija en la nube de sangre que corrompía su negrura.

- ¿Podría solicitar una demostración, Lord Filldeserp? No me malentienda, no dudo de sus dones, pero en una noche como ésta, esos dinamismos me harían sentir un poco más a gusto. Más cerca de mi hogar, entenderá a lo que me refiero.

Sus ojos vacíos evaluaron el precio a pagar por un producto cuya dimensión desconocía; la oscilación duró un instante en el cual con su magia desactivó la cerradura de la celda, cuyo leve sonido penetró el silencio que había caído sobre ellos. Había ocasiones en las que había que ceder para poder obtener algo mucho mayor a cambio.

¿Qué era un momento más de dolor y gritos¿Cuál era la diferencia?

Con un gesto elocuente, le indicó al Conde Phinehas que ingresara al lugar. No variaba mucho en aspecto al resto de las mazmorras, sólo que tenía el accesorio de los grilletes y tres humanos dentro, de los cuales uno solo estaba consciente. Al verlos entrar, empezó inmediatamente a emitir insultos, que Filldeserp debió confesar no eran demasiado originales. Era increíble como la gente podía llegar a sentir un odio tan profundo y no saber cómo expresarlo en palabras…

Ambas criaturas oscuras sonrieron con perversión ante la situación. El humano enmudeció, detectando que sus palabras sólo eran un ruido fastidioso para sus espectadores. O quizás fue la tensión de la magia oscura sobre su cuerpo, provocando que se paralizara por el terror.

- Adelante, Conde Phinehas. Le presento la entrada del día. – Dijo Filldeserp, con un humor agrio. El vampiro, no obstante, tenía otros planes.

- Preferiría que primero tuviera lugar la condimentación del plato, si no es mucha molestia, Lord Filldeserp. Eso acrecentará mi apetito y podré disfrutarlo en mayor calibre.

El heredero de Voldemort prefirió no pronunciar comentario al respecto. Después de todo, un vampiro tenía siempre un apetito voraz por la sangre, y no necesitaban ser tentados para acceder a él. Mas contradecir al Conde sería visto como una falta muy grave a sus modales como anfitrión, especialmente cuando se pedía tan pequeño sacrificio a cambio.

Examinó a su futura víctima con ojos frívolos mientras se iba acercando a él, trazando en su mente todo el proceso de tortura adecuado.

- ¿Crudo o cocido, mi estimado conde?

- Cocido. – Respondió el vampiro, sin titubear.

Dagas se materializaron en sus manos y por un instante, toda su atención estuvo centrada en ellas, admirándolas con un aire profesional. Una sonrisa despiadada se enunció en su rostro al mirar directamente a los ojos a su víctima, cuyo espanto y anticipación eran palpables. Su muerte estaba sellada.

Al principio, las dagas simplemente desfilaron sobre el cuerpo del prisionero, en un patrón incierto y desinteresado. El maldito humano no dejó de chillar y gritar de dolor, aún cuando aquel sufrimiento era trivial comparado con lo que le esperaba. No aplicó un hechizo silenciador sobre él porque pudo apreciar cómo Phinehas se regocijaba con cada par de cuerdas vocales que se desgarraba.

Convocó a su elemento a la superficie y lo concentró en las armas blancas, que pronto se tornaron candentes. Locura debió destellar en sus ojos, porque su víctima se presionó contra la pared, en un intento infructuoso de alejarse de él, al mismo tiempo que no paraba de negar con la cabeza, suplicando sin sentido. No se requería un Cruciatus para quebrar la cordura de algunas personas, a fin de cuentas.

Las dagas recorrieron el mismo trayecto nuevamente, esta vez quemando la carne y los músculos que se encontraban a su paso. Un aroma nauseabundo, una mezcla de sangre, mugre y cenizas, empezó a asediar la celda. Filldeserp no aminoró su tarea al percibirlo, ni se preocupó por él.

Sangre infamó el suelo. Sangre infamó las paredes. Sangre infamó sus ropas. Las dagas seguían despedazando y calcinando, y simultáneamente el mago oscuro manipuló la sangre dentro del cuerpo y la impulsó a salir de él, de aquella prisión superflua, y a desparramarse por el lugar. La expresión en el rostro del Conde lo decía todo: estaba encantado con aquella morbosa ceremonia. Sus colmillos se habían prolongado y el brillo de sus ojos sólo podía personificar sed y lujuria.

Con una sonrisa pérfida, terminó su labor. El cuerpo de la víctima permaneció insensible contra la pared, sostenido sólo por las cadenas. Allí la obra de arte, anteriormente una imagen vana en la mente de Filldeserp, se había hecho realidad. Todo el tronco del cuerpo de la víctima había sido empleado como materia prima para representar legítimamente el escudo de la familia Henkel.

- Su ingenio es, sin duda, imponderable, Lord Filldeserp. Le agradezco el detalle. ¡Si mi familia pudiera ver esto! – El vampiro se relamió los labios. – Proseguiré a cenar, si me lo permite.

- Por supuesto.

Phinehas se aproximó al cuerpo, aún vagamente vivo. Con una cautela que refrendaba el respeto que tenía por el trabajo realizado, acarició las heridas que conformaban el escudo de armas. Los dedos manchados de sangre fueron lamidos y el sabor debió ser dulce y óptimo, pues el vampiro se posicionó en el cuello del mortal casi de inmediato. Clavó sus colmillos allí y succionó, cerrando los ojos y consintiendo que la corriente de placer lo anegara.

Tal fue su intensidad que Filldeserp pudo sentir la coacción contra sus barreras mentales, algo sencillamente imposible porque su inconsciente se encargaba de reprimir todo agente externo que quisiera influenciarlo a aquel nivel. Pestañeó, aturdido, cuando un suave _crack_ se escuchó en las profundidades de su mente. Instantes después, a pesar de todos los muros presentes que pretendieron resistirse, cayó de rodillas, víctima de una corriente de placer irrefrenable que se filtró por la pequeña fisura.

Junto con el placer, surgió un deseo inhumano por beber sangre. Sus sentidos se agudizaron y pudo oír las débiles pulsaciones del corazón de un mortal a pocos metros, además de sentir aquel aroma delicioso que sólo aumentó su avidez. Todo careció de sentido hasta que aquella sustancia no estuvo en sus labios y siendo debidamente ingerida. El placer se duplicó y perdió noción de la realidad, descarriado en aquellas sensaciones carnales.

Entumecido, recobró la conciencia minutos después. Se hallaba arrodillado al lado del cadáver, que en algún momento había sido liberado de sus cadenas y depositado sin delicadeza en el suelo. Su boca se encontraba a pocos centímetros del estómago, donde una de las mayores lesiones se había centralizado. Sus manos rozaron sus labios y sangre fresca se desprendió de ellos.

Phinehas se arrodilló a su lado con una sonrisa plácida. De no estar tan anonadado, hubiera reaccionado y hubiera convocado a la Oscuridad para hacerle saber que consideraba roto el pacto de hospitalidad. Dudaba que fuese una petición aceptada, ya que a los ojos de cualquier criatura oscura, el gesto de Phinehas habría sido considerado un halago, y no una ofensa. Pero Filldeserp lo resentía, especialmente por los estragos que había provocado en su mente. Pasarían horas hasta que sus barreras mentales se reestabilizaran…

- Espero que mi regalo haya sido satisfactorio. Después de todo, qué conde miserable sería si no supiera agradecer tanta dedicación… Además, cenar solo me causa una gran congoja… Prefiero compartir tan deleitable banquete.

Filldeserp optó por el silencio para no ser grosero. Además, difícilmente podría formular palabra alguna en aquel estado. Phinehas no pareció ofenderse por su falta de respuesta; por el contrario, tomó el mentón del mago y lo elevó lo suficiente para que sus ojos estuviesen a la misma altura. Los contempló con apego, pudiendo advertir a través de ellos algo que lo contentó en demasía.

- Hoy te he otorgado otra memoria para analizar. Anhelo que te haga recapacitar en tu elección. Mi gente tiene muchas cosas que ofrecerte, más allá de este placer… pero me pareció idóneo mostrártelo, para que pudieses conocer mejor las profundidades de los sentimientos y capacidades de un vampiro. Tus barreras mentales pueden ser impresionantes, pero más es nuestra habilidad para la empatía y el hipnotismo. Ni siquiera el regalo que te otorgó Voldemort en tu último cumpleaños podría contrarrestarlo… En cualquier momento puedo hacer caer tus barreras y hacerte aceptar mi propuesta… sin embargo, considero que algo así debe ser elegido por voluntad propia. Pero no te engañes… puedo cambiar de opinión fácilmente.

El vampiro sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un pequeño frasco con una pócima, cuyo color era un rojo tal que le hizo recordar aquella sustancia que acababa de beber, y quiso vomitar. Mas el vampiro no le permitió continuar con aquella línea de pensamiento y le ordenó que bebiese el frasco. No pudo oponerse y pronto el líquido estuvo dentro de su organismo.

Se sentía tan impotente, tan débil. Su mente era un tumulto incontrolable y su cuerpo apenas le respondía. Cerró los ojos, arriesgándose a ser atacado por el vampiro, pero eso ya no importaba. Necesitaba recuperarse cuanto antes. Gimió cuando una arcada lo asaltó sorpresivamente e intentó tranquilizarse, respirando hondo repetidas veces. En la lejanía, sintió como una mano, totalmente foránea, se apoyaba en su espalda y le efectuaba masajes. Fue entonces cuando la pócima que había consumido empezó a hacer efecto: su mente se aclaró y su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar. Poco a poco fue recuperando los sentidos y su estómago dejó de convulsionarse.

- Estos síntomas son exclusivamente consecuencia de la exposición a la corriente… tu cuerpo mortal no puede resistirlo. La poción te ayudará a recuperarte más rápido. De lo contrario, podrías llegar a estar días indispuesto.

Filldeserp apretó los dientes. Desde un principio Phinehas había programado aquello… Voldemort estaría furioso. Y lo peor era que no podrían reprocharle nada.

Una punzada de placer estremeció su organismo.

- Ah, me olvidé comentarte… por varios días sentirás los ecos de la corriente. Las sensaciones serán mucho más intensas, especialmente las gratas. Encontrarás, cuando te hayas recuperado, que el placer de los mortales no puede compararse a esto…

... Así que Phinehas ansiaba que Filldeserp le suplicara por más de aquel espléndido tratamiento.

Maldito sería Filldeserp si se vendía por un precio tan bajo.

* * *

Su sorpresa fue inmensa cuando al ingresar a sus aposentos, con la ilusión de dormir unas diez horas al menos para recomponer sus barreras, se topó con una joven cómodamente sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala principal. No solía tener visitas. De hecho, no eran visitas, sino conferencias programadas o personas cuya presencia solicitaba él mismo. El único que podía tener acceso a sus habitaciones, a parte de él por obvias razones, era Voldemort. 

Hermione dejó de prestarle atención al libro en su regazo y alzó la mirada para sonreírle. Por un momento, la imagen lo distrajo de su actual condición de debilidad, pero no tardó en recordar su cansancio y acomodarse en el sillón enfrentado al de Hermione, antes de que la muchacha pudiese levantarse a saludarlo propiamente. Le observó con preocupación, percibiendo su extraño estado, aunque él la obvió, quitándose la túnica negra y apoyándola en el brazo del sillón.

- ¿Estás bien? – Cuestionó ella, olvidando el libro sobre la superficie del sillón y arrodillándose enfrente de él.

- Cansado. – Murmuró Harry, cerrando los ojos y recostándose. Imaginó el entrecejo fruncido de Hermione y se enorgulleció de haberlo podido captar a la perfección.

- Será mejor que vayas a descansar, entonces. Lamento haberte importunado…

- Nada de eso. Me alegra que… estés aquí… - Su mano buscó, a ciegas, la de Hermione, que descansaba en su rodilla. La estrechó con cariño. Podía visualizar la mirada incrédula que la Gryffindor le había dirigido, y sonrió divertido.

- Voldemort me lo sugirió… tengo el reporte sobre mis avances con los modales y costumbres de los elementales… y consideró que era lo suficientemente importante como para ser analizado antes de que te retiraras a descansar…

- Lo habría sido, sí…

- Harry… ¿qué sucede? Estás actuando muy…

- Herm…

- ¿Qué sucede? – Su tono de voz era alarmado. Harry abrió los ojos y la observó, sonriendo ampliamente durante todo el proceso.

- Acércate. – Hermione le miró extrañada, pero accedió, incorporándose y haciendo un amague de sentarse a su lado; sin embargo, el fuerte brazo de Harry la condujo a su regazo. La joven se sintió momentáneamente incómoda con la posición, pero tenía otras cosas por las cuales agitarse.

- Harry… - El heredero de Voldemort la contemplaba atentamente. Su mano había pasado a su mejilla, donde la acariciaba con suavidad. – Creo que lo mejor será que llame a Voldemort… definitivamente no estás…

- No lo necesito a él. – Susurró Harry. Su mano había cesado en sus caricias y ahora la sostenía cerca. – Me alegra que estés aquí… - repitió antes de besarla.

No fue un beso normal, inmediatamente Hermione captó la diferencia. Éste estaba repleto de sentimiento, de pasión, y la fuerza con la cual Harry la besaba la hizo jadear por momentos. Era una fuerza casi inhumana. Se sintió intoxicada en tanto frenesí; no supo si por la magia que los rodeaba o por la cantidad de sentimiento que estaban poniendo en juego. Pronto necesitó de aire y tuvo que separarse de aquellos labios que la habían capturado.

No obstante, él no se contuvo. Su objetivo descendió a su cuello, donde empezó a besarla y a morderla con delicadeza. Las manos de Hermione se vieron obligadas a aferrarse a la camisa negra de Harry para no caer. Él no pareció molestarse, aunque en sus labios se había formado una sonrisa traviesa que por un segundo la perturbó. Luego, estuvo muy ocupada disfrutando de las caricias.

Sin ser conciente de sus propios actos, desabrochó la camisa y tímidamente empezó a rozar sus dedos con la piel de Harry. La encontró fría, aunque eso con rapidez se estaba solucionando, y un tanto áspera. El joven la sorprendió examinando fascinada su pecho, lo que ocasionó que se ruborizara, avergonzada. Él rió y acarició nuevamente su rostro, con una ternura que no solía expresar.

- Supongo que fue ingenuo de mí creer que un hombre tan atlético como tú tendría un cuerpo vulgar… - Murmuró Hermione.

- ¿Te intimida?

- Un poco. – Harry definitivamente adoraba el tinte rosado en las mejillas de su amada. – Eres el primer hombre con el cual… errr…

- Te entiendo. – Y sus ojos esmeraldas se lo aseguraban. – ¿Quieres continuar¿O preferirías…?

- Quiero continuar… aún no estoy lista, pero… me gustaría… ¿ir aprendiendo…? – Él sonrió, conmovido por su inocencia.

Harry la tomó en brazos y la ayudó a acostarse en el largo sillón. Él quedó encima de ella, con una sonrisa que bajo otras circunstancias le hubiera causado un terrible pavor. Retornó a la administración de caricias en su cuello, aunque pronto sus manos se deslizaron a su cintura, donde se infiltraron por debajo de su blusa. La intrusión la apabulló, ocasionando que su rostro se tornara rojo en su totalidad, pero pronto se acostumbró al tacto ajeno sobre su estómago. En ese momento, Harry encontró un punto sensible que le incitó cosquillas y comenzó a reírse exageradamente, una mezcla de nervios y emociones.

La interrupción no irritó a Harry. Por largos segundos se mantuvo quieto, observándola mientras se reía, y sus ojos brillaron con un sentimiento que Hermione sólo pudo traducir a calidez y amor. Volvió a besarla, esta vez con lentitud y aumentando la fogosidad.

La mente de Harry era un caos de emociones. Cada contacto con la piel de Hermione le provocaba sensaciones de placer que huían fugazmente, acrecentando su anhelo por más. No supo cómo logró controlarse y mantener cierta serenidad, pues cada sonrisa, cada risa, cada caricia de la muchacha lo enloquecía. Al besarla, volvía a sentir un eco de aquella penetrante pasión, semejante a lo experimentado anteriormente al beber sangre. Era tan delicioso que dolía.

Sus barreras mentales habían quedado olvidadas. Se movía por instinto, por los sentimientos, y mucho más sincero de lo que había sido en años. Cada beso, cada caricia, le secuestraba la respiración y le hacían sentir por cada poro de su piel todo el amor que sentía por aquella mujer, cuánto anhelaba protegerla y retenerla en sus brazos, cuánto aspiraba ser la causa de su sonrisa, del brillo de sus ojos...

Saber que era suya, y de nadie más… que sólo él podía causar todos esos sentimientos en ella, y ella en él. Sólo él la hacía estremecerse bajo sus besos, sólo él le provocaba aquel sonrojo, sólo él la exploraba… sólo él era el receptor de aquella mirada tan dulce… _suya_.

La obsesión por la posesión debió de transmitirse en el beso, ya que Hermione gimió bajo la presión. Codició escuchar más de esos gemidos, y hubiera persistido, si no fuera porque su parte conciente llegó a tomar las riendas momentáneamente. En su mente, algo le decía que se arrepentiría si apresuraba demasiado las cosas… Y que sería mucho mejor aguardar y tener pequeños aperitivos de aquella esencia que lo absorbía y lo encandilaba…

- Será mejor dejar el reporte sobre los elementales para mañana¿verdad? – Murmuró Hermione, con los ojos cerrados.

- Evidentemente.

Por unos minutos, permanecieron en silencio, disfrutando el momento de paz.

- ¿Quisieras… permanecer conmigo esta noche? – Musitó Harry con cautela. Hermione abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

- Me encantaría.

Así fue como se levantaron y caminaron hasta su dormitorio. Hermione comentó burlonamente sobre el tono lúgubre del lugar, y Harry se entretuvo durante el dialogo que le continuó, insinuando juguetonamente su irritabilidad con los colores escarlata y dorado. Luego, la joven le solicitó amablemente a un elfo doméstico que le enviase su pijama y se dirigió al baño, para salir minutos después vistiendo el dichoso pijama de color níveo, el cual, según la opinión de Harry, iba muy bien con Hermione.

Por su parte, el Lord no tuvo más que chasquear los dedos y sus ropas se transfiguraron. Hermione fingió mirarlo con cierto recelo y envidia, a lo cual él sonrió con sorna.

No tardaron en ubicarse debajo de las sábanas. Al principio, Hermione prefirió mantenerse alejada, pero se fue tranquilizando al notar que a Harry no le importaba, y continuaba charlando como si no se hubiese percatado de su incomodidad, lo cual era imposible. Con el paso de los minutos, la joven Gryffindor adquirió valor y se aproximó, rodeando el cuerpo de Harry con su brazo y semi-acurrucando su cabeza en su hombro. Podía escuchar su propio corazón latir aceleradamente, pero Harry sólo sonrió más y se inclinó para besarle la frente, gesto que la atestó de añoranza.

Su padre había tenido la costumbre de hacer eso.

Unas lágrimas agrias se escurrieron de sus ojos, pero la sonrisa fija en sus labios no menguó. Harry la estudió con inquietud, mas Hermione sólo negó con la cabeza y se hundió más en su hombro.

- Yo también me alegro de estar aquí… - Susurró.

Se durmió poco después, sintiéndose segura y reconfortada entre aquellos brazos, en aquel lugar donde la fragancia de Harry estaba impregnada en todas las cosas. Incluso en ella.

* * *

_Cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix_

_5 de noviembre de 2004_

_Nueve de la noche_

Últimamente los días eran más grises y nublados, y no era debido a la cercanía del invierno, como mucha gente se permitiría pensar. En particular, Neville cada día sentía un frío interior que se iba expandiendo con el paso del tiempo, drenando sus fuerzas y su espíritu. Desde el inicio de Noviembre, lo sentía concentrado en su corazón y nada había funcionado para volver a brindarle su calidez natural.

La razón más inmediata de tal situación había sido la traición de Hermione. Neville no podía negar que había funcionado como detonante de toda su amargura, de toda su desilusión. Al contrario que Ron, Neville no se había dejado engañar por las circunstancias. Cuando Lucas De Santos hizo su reporte, en una reunión urgente de la Orden del Fénix ese mismo primero de Noviembre, Longbottom había sido capaz de asumir la autenticidad de su declaración, si bien aún no encontraba una explicación para la decisión de Hermione.

Ron había perdido toda noción de control, y había comenzado a gritarle a De Santos, culpándolo por no haber podido retener a Hermione. El joven Weasley aún persistía en su argumento de que Hermione no había estado actuando por voluntad propia, y de haber podido sacarla de las redes de Filldeserp, la Orden podría haber sanado su mente. Fue necesaria la intervención de Dumbledore para que no fuese imperioso un duelo de honor entre De Santos y Ron. Luego de eso, el pelirrojo se había retirado de la sala y no volvió a aparecer hasta la mañana siguiente en el Ministerio, reticente a entablar un diálogo, siquiera con el mismo Neville.

El joven auror suspiró, sentado en la cocina de los Cuarteles, con sólo una taza de té para focalizar su congoja. Al principio, había estado a punto de reaccionar como Ron, pero se había contenido, por el simple hecho que no veía correcto culpar a Lucas. Neville reconocía su gran capacidad y si no había podido atrapar a Hermione, no había sido por su culpa, sino de Filldeserp. Por más brillante que fuera el español, dudaba que pudiera vencer al Dark Lord en un duelo uno a uno… lo sabía por experiencia propia.

"_Aún si en verdad son riesgos los que les depara... habrá valido la pena vivirlo. Habrá valido la pena arriesgarse..."_

No había definido su postura frente a la traición de Hermione hasta horas después de la reunión, acostado en su cama y contemplando el techo de su habitación, sin lograr conciliar el sueño. Había analizado el último mes de convivencia con Hermione e incluso había utilizado un pensador para algunas de sus conversaciones, y había llegado a la conclusión que Hermione había elegido.

"_Dime, Herm¿acaso hay alguien en mente?"_

No supo exactamente porqué o cómo, pero comprendió que su amiga no había estado bajo ninguno influjo, salvo su propio corazón. Aquel Alguien… había sido y era Filldeserp. Por eso su mirada triste. Por eso sus preguntas abstractas en los momentos más extraños… Por eso esa sensación de que su amiga no le estuviese mirando a los ojos, sino contemplando una realidad lejana, invisible.

No la justificaba y posiblemente jamás le perdonaría su elección, pero al menos le permitía _ver_, y no mentirse. Los había abandonado… pero no porque les hubiera engañado respecto a sus creencias, su voluntad, su estima hacia ellos o su vocación, sino porque su ser le había dictado estar en otra parte, junto a otro hombre. Por un momento, tal razonamiento le pareció ilógico para la siempre racional Hermione, pero Neville sabía que su amiga también era instintos, también era sentimientos…

Hubiera deseado que sus sentimientos se manifestaran en otros tópicos, que hubieran vencido a su mente en otras áreas, pero si había sucedido por Filldeserp… por algo sería. Era lo último que le podría otorgar a Hermione. No la odiaría, no la culparía, pero tampoco la perdonaría ni la olvidaría.

"_¿Y tú porqué luchas, Nev?"_

Terminó la taza de té y se puso de pie. Era hora de enfrentarse a la realidad. Una reunión de la elite de la Orden del Fénix aguardaba por él.

- Neville… ¿qué haces aún aquí? – Preguntó Ginny desde el umbral de la puerta, con sus ojos apagados por la preocupación.

Se permitió una débil sonrisa. Hubiera podido preguntarle lo mismo a la joven Weasley, pero se encontró conociendo la respuesta sin necesidad de confirmación.

- Necesitaba un poco de té. – Contestó misteriosamente mientras se acercaba a ella. – ¿Vamos?

Albus, Remus, Tonks, Ron, Luna, los tres españoles y algunos miembros más de la Orden cuyos nombres sabía pero no le interesaba recordar, ya se encontraban en la Sala. De hecho, sólo faltaban ellos. Se disculparon por la tardanza y se colocaron en sus asientos. Neville se inquietó ante la mirada profunda que le dirigía Ron, pero no consiguió descifrar su origen. Luna compartía su intranquilidad, al parecer, por cómo intentaba llamar la atención de Ron y distraerlo de sus conflictivos pensamientos.

- Bienvenidos. – Saludó Albus. Su rostro manifestaba su cansancio y resignación. – Esta reunión, como ya saben, ha sido convocada para definir nuestra respuesta a los últimos eventos que han acontecido. Además de otorgarles las pruebas sobre… el cambio de lealtades de la señorita Granger, que Ronald solicitó en nuestro anterior encuentro, con todo derecho.

Ron también se había negado a creer en la palabra de Dumbledore, cuando éste la aseveró que estaba completamente seguro sobre Hermione. Había demandado conocer la fuente de su convicción, a lo cual el profesor simplemente había profesado no poder realizarlo en ese momento, pero que pronto estaría en contacto con las pruebas.

Neville sabía que una parte de las pruebas eran los estudios que De Santos había hecho sobre el carácter de Hermione y sus movimientos, una vez adquirida su libertad e independencia. La habían seguido en cada salida y habían buscado sus razones por su interés en los museos, las bibliotecas, edificios públicos muggles… No había sido inusual, Hermione antes de su secuestro solía hacer esas visitas. No obstante, Lucas había tenido la certeza de que podrían deducir una trama detrás de todas esas apariencias.

La otra fuente resultó ser una persona infiltrada en el círculo interno de los Dark Lords. El auror se cuestionó cómo era posible. Había desconocido que la Orden tuviera informantes en aquella jerarquía de honor… Los Dark Lords no eran idiotas y solían certificarse de la lealtad de sus más allegados antes que de los mortífagos que recién se iniciaban. Además, era extraño que una persona que ostentara semejante confianza entre Filldeserp y Voldemort quisiera abandonarlos, mucho menos sentirse culpable y traicionarlos. Snape había sido un espécimen de una especie en extinción, y todos habían sido testigos de su enorme sacrificio y el precio que había pagado por ello.

El contacto en cuestión no podía hacer aparición en aquella reunión, argumentado que sus Lords habían solicitado su presencia en sus Cuarteles, pero el ingenio de Dumbledore solía, de vez en cuando, lograr superar las barreras de las Artes Oscuras. Le había otorgado al Contacto un objeto (se había negado a definir qué exactamente) que funcionaría como canal de diálogo. Fue así como Dumbledore depositó el anillo que solía portar en su mano derecha sobre la mesa, y de ahí surgió la voz distorsionada del Contacto, aunque Neville pudo registrar la tendencia a una voz femenina.

- Espero que reconozcan los riesgos que estoy corriendo en este preciso momento por realizar esta comunicación. – Dijo el Contacto. – Tengo entendido que los Lords no pueden identificar el trazo mágico de este objeto, pero uno no puede estar nunca completamente seguro…

- ¿Qué tareas has estado efectuando estos últimos días? – Preguntó Dumbledore.

- Los agentes de la elite somos los encargados de coordinar ciertas actividades obligatorias del Congreso… la variedad es infinita. Además, los Lords no suelen confiar toda la información, por lo tanto sólo sé que estoy haciendo una parte del trabajo.

- Me gustaría que volvieras a realizar el informe sobre Hermione Granger.

- ¿Acaso aún dudan? Filldeserp no frecuenta rescatar a sus subordinados… eso define cuán especial Granger es para él.

- De todas formas, me gustaría que…

- Entiendo. – Cortó secamente. – Hermione Granger no fue torturada ni tuvo que soportar un mes en las mazmorras.

- ¿Qué hay de sus heridas? – Cuestionó Ron, sin poder evitar que su escepticismo se transmitiera a su voz.

- Filldeserp es un maestro en glamours. Austen también. Sospecho que entre los dos habrán obtenido una faena perfecta.

- ¿Por qué Hermione no fue tratada como una prisionera? – Intervino Neville. – Filldeserp no ha tenido piedad con ninguno de los miembros de la Orden…

- Desconozco sus motivos. Sólo sé que formaba parte de un plan formulado por los Lords, y que dio resultado. Granger contaba con absoluta libertad para transitar por la Fortaleza y muchas veces pude visualizarla en compañía de Filldeserp. Incluso corren rumores entre los mortífagos que asesinó, no sin previa tortura, a los Carrow en su defensa.

- Todo esto carece de sentido. – Murmuró Ron. - ¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en él? Hasta ahora la única prueba que tienes de la traición de Hermione, Albus, es este testimonio… pero tampoco cuenta con tanta veracidad. ¿Por qué, si tantos mortífagos vieron a Hermione, ninguno del resto de nuestros Contactos hizo declaración al respecto?

- Los mortífagos estaban bajo el influjo de un encantamiento que les impedía hablar sobre ella. Sólo nosotros, el Círculo Interno, podíamos hacerlo, aunque el precio fue alto.

- ¿Es decir? – De Santos solicitó más detalles.

- La tortura que sufrí es indescriptible. Sólo puedo alegar daños a mis barreras mentales, que estimo jamás podrán ser reparadas, y, como era de esperar, dolor físico, aunque ya me he encargado de ello.

- ¿Los Lords sospechan de tu traición?

- Saben que tienen un traidor en su círculo, pero no he logrado adquirir mayor información. Dudo que sus ojos estén en mí, sin embargo.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Ginny.

- Apariencias.

El interrogatorio siguió unos minutos más hasta que el Contacto anunció su retirada. No aportó ningún dato de gran relevancia ni tan turbulento como la lealtad de Hermione, pero dejó a la elite de la Orden sumergida en un tenso silencio.

Neville sabía lo cuidadoso que tenían que ser al considerar la información aportada por el Contacto. Personas tan cercanas a los Lords solían poseer una gran astucia y un sentido de supervivencia muy arraigado. No importaba lo que Dumbledore les hubiese ofrecido a cambio, siempre los Contactos daban discursos con doble significado y las novedades de peso no solían ser deliberadas inmediatamente, por el riesgo a que fuese una emboscada de los Lords en su cacería por el traidor. Incluso existía la posibilidad de información errónea, y no porque el Contacto no fuese sincero.

También no debían olvidarse que el Contacto continuaba siendo un mortífago y que quizás estuviese entablando un vínculo con ellos por órdenes de los Lords. Había sucedido en ocasiones previas, y podía volver a suceder. Sus planes eran tan retorcidos que no podían predecirlos.

Inevitablemente, los miembros de la Orden cuestionaron a Dumbledore sobre la cantidad de confianza que podían depositar en este Contacto. Su respetado líder les advirtió que había hecho un examen de confianza del Contacto, tanto con Veritaserum como con Legeremancia, y que contaba con su pleno apoyo. Aquello hubiese significado mucho para los jóvenes en su momento, pero Neville pudo detectar la reserva de Ron, Luna y Ginny tan sólo al intercambiar un par de miradas. Él mismo sintió duda. Sin embargo, su postura frente a la traición de Hermione era distinta, y ya no importaba si el Contacto era honesto o no.

La incredulidad, no obstante, afirmaba algo sobre la Orden del Fénix.

_Se estaba desmoronando. _

Ya no estaban tan unidos. Ya no estaban tan confiados. Ya no compartían métodos.

Tener un contacto en la elite de Voldemort no resultó ser tan buena noticia como Neville hubiese creído.

La reunión duró una hora y media más. Cuando finalmente acabó, el cuarteto de amigos no tardó en desaparecer de la sala y reunirse en la cocina para otra taza de té. La necesitaban para calmar los nervios, y necesitaban hablar. Neville había insistido hasta que aceptaron. Le dolió la mesura, pero especialmente la indiferencia en la mirada de Ron, aunque controló su reacción.

No le importaba ya si la Orden permanecía unida o no. _Ellos_ sí debían permanecer unidos… aunque los acontecimientos indicaran que uno a uno irían desapareciendo. Primero Harry, ahora Hermione… ¿quién sería el próximo?

Ginny se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano entre las suyas. Por un instante, Neville estuvo tentado a unir sus labios, con la voz susurrante de Hermione en el fondo de su mente como incentivo, alegándole sobre sacrificios y riesgos que debían ser desafiados, pero prefirió contentarse con contemplar esos ojos chocolate e intentar calmarla con una pequeña sonrisa.

En su corazón estaba el temor a no verla más, a que se separaran… a que ella también se desvaneciera de su lado, de su vida. Pero allí, admirándola, tomó la decisión que hacía tiempo venía difiriendo. La amaba y haría lo imposible para que continuara a su lado, para protegerla, para tenerla en sus brazos.

Haría lo imposible.

Una vez servido el té, Neville abrió la boca para empezar, pero fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Remus y Tonks, que sorpresivamente iban de la mano. No era sorpresa que estuviesen juntos como pareja; eso hacía tiempo era conocimiento de la Orden, pero de todas formas no solían manifestarlo tan abiertamente. De hecho, Remus a penas hablaba sobre ella y Tonks a penas aparecía en los Cuarteles, salvo para las reuniones.

Se sentía un poco inhumano por sostener ese pensamiento, pero Neville dudaba que Tonks y Remus se amaran muy profundamente. Sí, se gustaban, hacían una linda pareja, compartían muchas cosas, pero Neville sabía que Remus, frente a todas sus pérdidas y debido a su condición de hombre-lobo, nunca se entregaría totalmente a una mujer. Ni se permitiría recibir de ella. Era una pena, porque ambos podrían renacer en aquella relación, pero no tenía sentido sostener sueños imposibles. Remus ya no era un hombre de riesgos. Ya no era un hombre que quisiera vivir.

- Seremos breves, no queremos demorar lo que tengan que hablar. – Dijo Remus con seriedad. Su mano estrechó más fuerte la de Tonks e intentó emitir una sonrisa, presentando una mueca. – Sé que no es una noticia que vaya a alegrarlos demasiado, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, pero… - Se mordió el labio inferior. – Me gustaría que lo supieran.

- ¿Qué pasa, Remus? – Preguntó Ginny, comenzando a preocuparse.

- Estoy embarazada. – Musitó Tonks, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

El movimiento de sillas no fue instantáneo, pero pronto la pareja se encontró siendo abrazada y reconfortada, además de felicitada.

La vida continuaba a pesar de la guerra, aunque quedaba por verse si lograrían sobrevivir. En su mente, Neville prometió que así sería mientras la esperanza de nueva vida inundaba sus corazones.

* * *

En aquella infinita red de tinieblas, las criaturas se deslizaban y vagaban sin rumbo. Bajo tales restricciones, se confundían colores que simulaban sangre y sólo más angustia. El aroma dulce que estaba siempre impregnado en aquellos tejidos hablaba de muerte, de sacrificios, de oportunidades perdidas. 

Armas filosas abstractas que rajaban y causaban heridas hondas en una carne poco material. Ninguna sustancia rojiza brotaba de ella, sino simplemente más oscuridad. Los rasgos se deformaban y se perdía noción de los límites; dónde empezaba y dónde terminaba el territorio, y quién era quién. Las esencias se mezclaban con un frenesí inalcanzable para los mortales, y que tampoco podían llegar a idear en sus mentes.

Nadar en un mar de sombras era la vida de aquellas criaturas. Era una vida tediosa, pero que ellos adoraban de todas maneras. Allí la magia nacía y perdía sentido. Allí la magia moría y adquiría dimensión…

Luces que ayudaban a propagar las tinieblas. Luces que se teñían de matices cerrados y grises. Luces que ya no tenían dueño ni destino. Luces que se camuflaban en las profundidades de aquel océano eterno, perdidas, absorbidas por un enemigo que era invencible, mucho más fuerte que todas aquellas luces juntas.

La Muerte, donde ya no había tiempo, donde ya no había destinos, donde ya no había nada… más que almas rotas por heridas incurables.

Ella sabía reconocer a cada uno de sus Niños. Cuidaba de ellos y los mimaba. A algunos más que a otros. No obstante, siempre sus Niños estaban contentos con ella y acataban cada uno de sus mandatos. No había envidia ni rencores. Sólo la reconocían a ella, porque en el abismo perdían identidad.

Por eso le extrañó cuando detectó en una de las orillas intangibles a uno de sus Niños con una conciencia, con una magia y un alma inmaculada. Todo eso le daba una identidad, un destino, un sentido. Y ninguno de sus Niños poseía eso. Le pertenecían a ella y a nadie más. Eso les tenía que alcanzar para sentirse satisfecho con ellos mismos. ¿Quién no querría ser sirviente de la Muerte¿Quién deseaba presentarse ante ella como un individuo independiente¿Acaso anhelaba rebelarse contra ella y quitarle sus Niños?

Furiosa con aquel Niño desobediente, se dirigió velozmente hasta aquella orilla. Al llegar, se percató que el Niño la había estado esperando, paciente, sin miedo. Eso empeoró el humor de la Muerte, ya que nunca antes nadie había osado desafiarla. ¡Cuánto le dolía que uno de sus Niños fuera el primero!

Extendió su mano viscosa para arrancarle el alma, sin embargo el Niño se resistió y mantuvo la calma, no permitiéndole ni siquiera saborear su esencia en la superficie. ¡Nadie había resistido nunca su encanto¡Mucho menos uno de sus Niños!

Indignada, se lanzó contra el Niño, quien la atajó y la mantuvo firme en sus brazos. Sus rostros nublosos se hallaron frente a frente, y entonces fue cuando la Muerte contempló por primera vez dos ojos de un verde esmeralda inoxidable. Ninguno de sus Niños tenía ojos, mucho menos tan preciosos. Deseó fervientemente poseerlos, sustraerlos de aquella carne y guardarlos en alguna cajita en lo recóndito de su Reino, para maravillarse con ellos cuando quisiera. Aquel Niño no tenía derecho a tenerlos. No valía aquellos ojos. Tenían que ser _de Ella_.

- Las estrellas me guiaron hasta aquí, mi Señora

No le prestó atención. Había quedado absorta con aquellas Esmeraldas. Quizás podría combinarlas con los hilos dorados que sustraía de algunas almas bondadosas o podría situarlas en una placa de plata forjada por sus Niños, con aquellas luces que danzaban en su océano…

- Me gustaría entablar un diálogo con Usted. O por lo menos, alguno de sus súbditos…

¡El Portador de sus Esmeraldas se había atrevido a nombrar a sus Niños! Estaba segura: quería separarlos de Ella, quería secuestrarlos. Pero maldita sería ella si accediese a que sus protegidos fuesen maltratos de tal forma. Maldita sería ella si perdía a sus Niños…

- No te acercarás a ninguno de ellos, Portador de mis Esmeraldas. Si lo haces, me encargaré personalmente que nada quede de tus Ojos, aún aunque me pese.

- No me arrimaré a ellos, entonces. ¿Está dispuesta a platicar conmigo?

- Por supuesto. Pero nada es gratis, aún en vida.

- ¿Qué desea, mi Señora, a cambio de sus palabras?

- ¿Qué estás inclinado a darme, Portador de mis Esmeraldas?

- No hay carne, no hay magia, no hay alma que vaya a saciar su sed. Nada que yo posea en mi cuerpo mortal puede resultar de gran valor para Usted, mi Señora. Y sin embargo, aquí me presento, aceptando el precio que quiera colocar a sus palabras. Incluso aunque no lo pueda acatar en mi vida mortal.

- Mi precio no es tan alto, Portador. Tus Esmeraldas.

- ¿Cuándo mi vida mortal culmine?

- Correcto. Ten en cuenta que eso puede ser en cualquier momento a partir de este Pacto… cuando mi deseo de tenerlas sea mayor que mi preocupación por tu sentido.

- Si las estrellas me guiaron hasta aquí… es porque quieren que este Pacto sea sellado. Lo acepto, mi Señora.

El Portador dejó de sostenerla y ella pudo retirarse unos pasos. No obstante, volvió a aproximarse; su mano acariciando el rostro del Portador casi con estima. Una mancha negra cobró forma en aquella piel, una marca imborrable del contacto con la Muerte. En un futuro, se trataría de carne muerta. Por el momento, era sólo un signo de posesión, un signo de aquel Pacto.

- Ansío el momento en que te conviertas en uno de mis Niños. – Susurró, casi inconscientemente. – Cuidaré de ti como uno de mis más valiosos Niños…

- ¿Cree que los Jueces le consentirán la posesión de mi alma? – Murmuró el Portador, con un toque sincero de aprensión. Nadie podía resistirse a su encanto, lo sabía. Todos terminaban deseando ser parte de su gran Familia.

- Si no me la otorgan, me encargaré de derribar cada una de las paredes de su reino. Oh, tanto tiempo llevo deseando tener una excusa para ampliar mi reino sobre las Lagunas… - Sostuvo entre sus dedos los cabellos negruzcos del Portador mientras volvía a admirar aquellas esmeraldas. - ¿Qué es aquello que deseabas tan vehementemente hablar conmigo, futuro Niño mío?

Las esmeraldas destellaron especialmente en aquel momento, y la Muerte se enamoró de ellas de nuevo. Deseó poder repetir la pregunta para volver a observar su brillo rejuvenecido. ¡No era justo que aquellos mortales pudieran admirar aquellas esmeraldas cotidianamente y Ella no! Estaba destinado a ser uno de los suyos, lo sabía. Los Jueces lo habían creado como un regalo a Ella, sí…

Maldita sería ella si lo rechazaba.

* * *

_Cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix_

_17 de noviembre de 2004_

_Seis y veinte de la tarde_

Desesperanza.

Eso era lo que inundaba el aire que se respiraba en las habitaciones de los Cuarteles. Caras caídas y cuerpos cansados. Aurores que llegaban de sus deberes en el Ministerio cinco horas después de lo debido. Medimagos cuyos tiempos no alcanzaban para salvar todas las vidas que quisieran. Políticos, que no lograban alcanzar el poder para orientar mejor al Ministerio. Contactos en el exterior que se desvanecían. Personas que traicionaban o desaparecían…

No era nada fuera de lo común, y aún así Ginny sentía que de repente, el mundo se les estaba cayendo encima. Cada rostro ojeroso era testigo del sacrificio inhumano que estaban realizando por saldar una cuenta de carácter infinito.

Los ataques no habían cesado. Pero lo peor no era eso, sino el conocimiento de que para los Dark Lords, sólo significaban un entretenimiento para sus tropas hasta el golpe final. Como si se tratase de un juego, el número de víctimas de aquella guerra iba en aumento día a día, y a un paso descarriado.

Aquella madrugada ella misma había recibido bajo su tutela a una beba no mayor de dos años. Aquellas bestias humanas que se hacían llamar Mortífagos le habían amputado una pierna y un brazo, además de haber lesionado sin recuperación posible sus ojos. Había muerto pocos minutos después en sus brazos, por la enorme pérdida de sangre y el sufrimiento desalmado que había destrozado las células neuronales de la pequeña. Nada había podido hacer para ayudarla.

Impotencia.

Había aprendido a aceptar las injusticias de la vida a través de su profesión. Le había costado años mentalizarse, y aún así su humanidad lloraba por cada ser que perdía la vida, la oportunidad de ser, de manera tan brutal. Había visto cosas horripilantes; toda clase de mutilaciones, venenos, enfermedades letales. Sin embargo, nunca había perdido la fe en la vida y en su hermosura. Cada vez que uno de sus pacientes fallecía, sollozaba con auténtico pesar, por todos esos momentos perdidos. Incluso lo hacía para que aquella alma que había abandonado el plano mortal pudiera encontrar consuelo, y que por lo menos hubiera un alma que le acompañara en su dolor.

Familias destrozadas.

Así la había hallado Neville aquella tarde, acurrucada en un sillón en un rincón de una sala, llorando desde lo hondo de su pecho. Su amigo no había dudado en acercarse y abrazarla, para luego permanecer a su lado, meciéndola y murmurando palabras reconfortantes en su oído.

Se aferró a él, a su pureza, a su alma tan noble. De aquel hombre se había enamorado, y estaba satisfecha con la elección de su corazón. Hubiera deseado que aquella beba hubiese vivido lo suficiente como para conocer a ese hombre y descubrir que en la vida, también existían cosas buenas. No sólo sangre. No sólo dolor.

No sólo soledad.

Ahora el auror acariciaba su mejilla, retirando las lágrimas. La observaba con cariño, con aquel brillo distintivo en sus ojos marrones, y le prestaba toda su atención, todo su cuidado. Casi se sentía niña de nuevo, inocente y feliz, en los brazos de su madre. Pudo imaginarse lejos de allí, en un país soñado, donde todo fuese de colores pasteles y estuviese rodeada de las personas que más quería en el mundo. Podía visualizar el día soleado, el parque donde solía jugar de infante, aquellos rostros y aquellas sonrisas hacía tanto perdidas… casi podía escuchar sus voces, llamándola, y aquellos aromas dulces…

Pero su madre estaba muerta, al igual que la mayoría de sus hermanos. Aquel país soñado se quebró y recordó que vivía en una ciudad lúgubre, donde casi todos los días las nubes grises ocultaban el sol y donde ya no se oían más voces. Sólo gritos de angustia y muerte. El aroma predominante era la sangre y las sonrisas eran gestos desconocidos, aunque no tanto como la piedad y la compasión.

No obstante, la vida era bella. Estaba segura de ello.

El joven la miró tan perplejo que se sintió culpable de haberle preguntado tal cosa. Había sido un momento erróneo para formular su pregunta y se apresuró a disculparse. Pero Neville no aceptó sus disculpas y, en cambio, la tomó del mentón y elevó su rostro para que sus ojos se encontrasen.

Porque no quería que ella dudase de su sinceridad.

- Sí que lo es. Tiene cosas tan maravillosas… amistad, amor, familia… los sentimientos. Sí que son preciosos. – Murmuró. A Ginny le tembló el labio inferior.

- Entonces¿por qué ahora lo veo tan triste? – Los ojos de Neville sólo reflejaban ese abatimiento.

- Porque no es perfecto. Pero… es bella, por más que se esmeren en destruirla… la vida persistirá.

Ginny bajó los ojos, ahogada en emociones frustrantes. Hubiese deseado que belleza fuese sinónimo de perfección. De esa forma, la beba no hubiera muerto.

- ¿Crees ser capaz de abrazar a la vida? – Le preguntó, aunque era más una pregunta para ella misma que para él.

- ¿No lo estoy haciendo ya? – Neville le sonrió débilmente y aumentó la fuerza de su agarre, mientras Ginny se dejaba animar por aquellos brazos.

- ¿Y crees ser capaz de besar a la vida? – La Weasley centró sus ojos en los de Neville y le sonrió con esperanza vibrante en su corazón.

- ¿No lo estoy haciendo ya? – Murmuró él al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba y juntaba por primera vez sus labios con los de ella.

Fue un beso suave y franco, espejo de aquellos sueños que estaban sepultando y de aquella vida que estaban envolviendo. Las manos de Neville viajaron dóciles por su rostro y Ginny sintió que una nueva calidez atiborraba su cuerpo. Le devolvió el espíritu y el brillo a sus ojos.

Le devolvió las fuerzas para comprender que la beba se había ido, pero que ella aún estaba allí. Ella aún podía vivir en su honor. Ella aún podía contemplar la belleza del mundo y dedicársela. Ella aún podía compartir su amor y podía infundir sonrisas en los rostros de los que más quería… por más limitado que fuese el número.

Podía ser origen de nuevas esperanzas, de nuevas vidas, de nuevos mundos. Y quizás, algún día, podría relatárselo todo a aquella beba sin nombre cuando la visitara en aquel país soñado, que ya no creía tan inalcanzable.

Londres ya no parecía tan sombrío.

* * *

_Fortaleza de la Orden Oscura _

_22 de noviembre de 2004 _

_Horario: cinco y cuarto de la tarde _

Habían sido semanas complicadas para Hermione, si bien no se quejaba porque hacían de sus días toda una aventura; lo había extrañado en el mes bajo la tutela de Filldeserp y el mes de "recuperación" con la Orden… su alma entendía los riesgos sobre todo por su autodeterminación a convertirse en aurora, aunque ahora le sirviera de poco entre tanta diplomacia.

Había formado parte de dos reuniones elementales, que habían revivido su curiosidad. Eran una cultura aparte. Filldeserp los había acomodado en una inmensa mesa redonda, como si fuesen los caballeros de rey Arturo. Luego, tras preguntarle la razón de tal organización, Filldeserp le había indicado que era algo obligatorio entre elementales. Hablaba de igualdad, de la capacidad de expresarse por uno mismo y a quien quisiese dirigirse, y no sólo al anfitrión de la mesa.

De un lado, habían quedado los ya aliados del Filldeserp y del otro, a los que convencerían eventualmente.

Su sorpresa había sido enorme cuando se encontró con Alice, aquella despreciable mujer, en su lado izquierdo. No tardó demasiado en descubrir sus dotes de elemental de agua. A su derecha tenía a Filldeserp, que a su vez estaba al lado de un hombre de aspecto tosco, pero hacía tiempo Hermione había comprendido cómo leer aquellas máscaras, y reveló un hombre amable y extremadamente cariñoso con su hija, quien estaba sentada a su lado, balanceando sus piernas y mirando todo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Era un extraño círculo de cuatro personas, pero a excepción de Alice, llegó a entablar un vínculo amistoso con los otros dos. Sheila era una niña simplemente adorable, que a su vez le hacía pensar en alguien, mas no podía identificar en quién. Su excelente capacidad como elemental y su voluntad para aprender a ejercerla eran sin duda admirables, especialmente dada su edad.

Dymtrus, por su parte, la había estado estudiando gran parte de la reunión sin intercambiar palabra alguna con ella, y al finalizar su examen y la reunión, se había acercado y le había dicho, con la voz franca y orgullosa:

- Lord Filldeserp ha realizado una excelente elección. Bienvenida, milady. – Se había inclinado en una reverencia de lealtad típica entre elementales.

Hermione se había sonrojado, no obstante pudo responderle con el gesto correcto de mutuo respeto y prosiguió a conversar con el ucraniano, de quien aprendió datos bastante interesantes.

Respecto a los otros elementales, las reuniones habían sido duras y largas. La mayoría eran adversos a la alianza por el mismo Filldeserp. El fuego era considerado el elemento más peligroso y volátil, y los elementales creían no requerir ni querer un líder así. Dymtrus había sido conciso al indicarles que se estaban perdiendo una gran oportunidad sólo por prejuicios. Había relatado su propia reticencia al principio, pero que con el tiempo se convirtió en una completa seguridad y confianza.

- Lord Filldeserp se ha encargado de otorgarme todo lo que en cierta medida yo le he dado. No se trata de una devolución, sino más bien de un intercambio, garantizado por la igualdad, la gratitud y el respeto.

Filldeserp le había explicado que eran originarios de África, la única comunidad de elementales que había aceptado la invitación al Congreso. Su vacilación para concretar cualquier tipo de unión era entendible, teniendo en cuenta toda una historia, que remontaba a siglos, de engaños y traiciones, de subestimación y sometimiento. Era inédito que viajaran a Europa para semejante conferencia, ya que habían jurado neutralidad absoluta en la primera guerra de Voldemort. Nada de lo sucedido desde entonces les había dado evidencia de que no serían tratados como sus antepasados, y sin embargo, allí estaban por voluntad propia, escuchando lo que Filldeserp tenía para ofrecerles y reclamando concesiones cuando consideraban injusto algún punto.

En su mayoría eran elementales de vegetación y de viento. El más anciano de ellos, y por lo tanto su líder ateniendo a sus costumbres, ostentaba más de cien años de edad. Era sumamente increíble, ya que los magos poderosos en África a penas superaban los ochenta años. No obstante, era un hombre completamente lúcido e inteligente, de expresión enigmática y a su vez, de ademanes sencillos. De estar en otra clase de mundo, Hermione hubiera deseado presenciar un encuentro entre aquel hombre y Dumbledore. Ambos poseían la sabiduría de sus años.

Pero al mirar de reojo a Filldeserp, una certeza cobró vida en su mente. La sabiduría no lo era todo. También se tenía que tener fuerza, voluntad y sobre todo, espíritu, algo que menguaba en aquellos hombres por mucho que intentasen mantenerse jóvenes por dentro.

Sin embargo, lo más controvertido de aquel mes había sido el aspecto emocional de su vida. Desde aquella extraña noche que había compartido con Filldeserp, se había vuelto costumbre poco a poco habitar su habitación. Cada vez se sentía más a gusto, aún más segura, en los brazos de aquel hombre. Había noches en las que se mostraba cariñoso y pasaban horas sólo besándose, y había otras en las que se acostaba directamente, a penas dirigiéndole alguna palabra. Era desconcertante y, no obstante, Hermione había aprendido a amarlo bajo los dos estados de ánimo.

Le tenía una paciencia infinita, aceptando los límites que Hermione le imponía. Había noches en los que la joven se despertaba durante la madrugada y casi siempre se hallaba con aquellos ojos esmeraldas observándola. Había llegado a preocuparle el insomnio de Filldeserp. Había intentado convencerle de que tomara pociones para descansar bien, pero las había rechazado aludiendo a la posibilidad de adicción. Por lo tanto, Hermione se esforzaba para permanecer despierta algunas noches y conversar con él. Sabía que el hombre le agradecía la compañía porque le ayudaba a despejar sus fantasmas.

Fantasmas que había desconocido que perseguían a Filldeserp.

En ningún momento volvió a surgir el rol que Hermione tenía asignado, pero había momentos donde la tensión entre ellos demostraba que ninguno de los dos lo había olvidado. Apreciaba que Filldeserp no la presionara. De hecho, dudaba que le hubiera hecho ocupar tal puesto tan temprano en su vida si no fuera por las insistencias de Lord Voldemort, a quien prácticamente Hermione no había visto en aquel mes. Las reuniones de la elite, las conferencias con posibles aliados, los planes para un ataque mayor que Hermione sabía que se avecinaba… Lo había divisado en una cena, pero se había retirado tras informarle a Filldeserp que requería su presencia.

La joven Gryffindor se sentía aliviada ante aquellos desencuentros. Había ocasiones en las que almorzaba sola, pero Filldeserp siempre le acompañaba en las cenas, lo cual les brindaba una sensación de intimidad y libertad. No solían hablar en su transcurso, pero Hermione sentía que no era necesario.

Sin embargo, por muy radiante que fuese en los brazos de su hombre, sabía que tarde o temprano la burbuja se rompería y, entonces, ya no le quedaría más opción que aceptar su papel en aquella obra. Por eso intentaba esforzarse para que ese tiempo no la tomara desprevenida y, que incluso, ella pudiera elegirlo antes de ser forzada a ello.

Odiaría ser madre sólo por obligación. Deseaba ser madre por el gesto de amor que simbolizaba, por la oportunidad de compartir de una vida y guiarla; no porque un Dark Lord se lo hubiese ordenado. Deseaba que su hijo fuese fruto de algo más que una guerra, algo más que un designo de los Jueces…

Quería decírselo a Filldeserp, aunque sabía que él ya conocía su anhelo. Incluso le gustaba imaginar que lo acompañaba, que aún consideraba sagrada a la familia. En cierta forma, necesitaba su promesa de que le permitirían a aquel niño crecer con normalidad; toda la normalidad que ser nieto e hijo de Dark Lords podía ofrecer.

- Un Sickle por sus pensamientos, milady.

Hermione alzó la vista del libro en su regazo, el cual llevaba abierto en la misma página más de media hora, para mirar a la persona que había osado interrumpir su ensimismamiento. Cailean Austen permanecía de pie a su lado, con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. A su lado se encontraba un inquieto elfo doméstico, que parecía perturbado, como si aquella situación no hubiese sido anticipada y temiera una reprimenda.

- Austen. – Saludó Hermione, abandonando su libro sobre el sillón y poniéndose de pie para estar al mismo nivel que el mortífago. - ¿Qué sucede?

- Siempre tan tajante. ¿No puede acaso un viejo amigo saludar a su compañera? Aunque debería modificar eso… después de todo, ahora eres mi… _superior_. – Dijo Cailean, entornando los ojos, como si no creyera en la crueldad del destino.

- Está claro que el Lord no te permitiría verme si no fuera por una buena razón. Ya sabes, esta es mi habitación y está aislada del mundo, no sé si para mi protección o la del mundo. – Contestó Hermione con el mismo grado de sarcasmo.

- Yo quería que esta reunión fuese agradable, pero ya veo que estás empecinada en arruinar mis intentos. Lord Filldeserp me envió para notificarle, milady, que esta noche no podrá cenar con usted, pero que se reunirá con su persona más tarde. – Recitó el mortífago, exagerando sus palabras al ubicar sus ojos en el techo de la sala, como si no le importara el protocolo. Luego la miró fijamente y sonrió con altanería. – Le has ganado a Alice, felicidades. La pobre echa humo por las orejas, algo que es digno de ver. Deberíamos agradecerte.

- Como si me importara esa arpía. – Murmuró Hermione entre dientes, sentándose nuevamente en el sillón. Sin necesidad de ser invitado, Cailean la imitó.

- Pero sí que te importa. Es la ex de Lord Filldeserp. – El mortífago sonrió misteriosamente y se inclinó en su dirección. – Cuéntame, Hermione¿cómo lograste seducir al imperturbable Filldeserp, que odia todo lo relativo a Dumbledore?

- Dudo que sea de tu interés, Cailean. – Farfulló la joven, concentrando sus ojos en un cuadro para no reconocer su sonrojo.

- Se rumorea por la Fortaleza que ya tienes dentro de ti la semilla del Lord. – Musitó Austen con una mirada significativa. Hermione apostaba que lo había dicho sólo para aumentar su rubor más que para confirmar una teoría.

- Cailean, por favor, retírate. Ya has cumplido con tu deber.

- ¿Sabes, Hermione? – Continuó el mortífago como si no la hubiese escuchado. Para engendrar un efecto más dramático, bajó el tono de voz. – Lord Filldeserp en verdad te ama. Sólo hay que observar cómo reacciona ante tu nombre para percibirlo, cómo busca tener siempre un tiempo libre para dedicarte…

- ¿Y cómo puede ser que sepas eso? No eres tan cercano al Círculo Interno como para estar al tanto de la rutina de tu Lord… mucho menos sus sentimientos.

- Oh, ahí te equivocas, Hermione. Desde que participé en tu retorno, Lord Filldeserp me ha otorgado más atención. Estoy seguro de que si sigo satisfaciéndolo, lograré llegar a su círculo…

- ¿A _su_ círculo? – Cailean frunció el entrecejo, extrañado por su ignorancia.

- ¿Acaso no sabes que Lord Filldeserp cuenta con su propio séquito?

- Creí que él y Voldemort compartían…

- No. Son dos líderes distintos, aunque compartan una misión. Hay mortífagos del círculo de Voldemort en los que Filldeserp no confía, y viceversa. No obstante, intentan mantenerse unidos.

- Sigo pensando que sabes demasiado sobre las internas del lado oscuro. – El mortífago sonrió orgulloso ante su comentario.

- Por algo soy un Inefable. – Se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia burlona. – Milady, lamento tener que suspender nuestra amena conversación, pero tengo un Lord al cual serle fiel. – Sin esperar respuesta, se dirigió hasta la puerta, la cual el elfo se había encargado de abrirle. – Ah, milady, espero que reevalúe su decisión; los pequeños pasitos de un infante son necesarios en la Fortaleza. Todos velaremos por su seguridad… y será consentido. En caso de que tema por su bienestar o por su corazón, ceda su tutela a la serpiente del Lord. Nadie ni nada se aventurará a desafiarla.

Hermione sólo osó coincidir con Cailean mentalmente, pues haberlo admitido verbalmente le hubiera provocado la gran congoja de saber que estaba dispuesta a confiar su hijo en una serpiente.

No sería tan raro como enamorarse de un Dark Lord o ser la _Señora_ de sus antiguos enemigos. Pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

* * *

_Horario: Once y media de la noche _

Los planes del ataque marchaban a la perfección.

Pronto Gringotts estaría bajo el poder de la Orden Oscura, y Dumbledore no podría hacer nada para impedirlo. No podría ofrecerles nada de valor. No podría darles a los goblins el puesto que Filldeserp tenía reservado para ellos en aquel futuro tan cercano. Sólo faltaría controlar militarmente el Ministerio y el poder mágico-político de Inglaterra estaría bajo su mando.

El final de aquella guerra parecía tan próximo.

Aquel día se había visto obligado a acompañar al Conde Phinehas para actuar de mediador con otro vampiro, con el cual remontaban años –_siglos_– de enemistad. Obviamente, había sido una misión inútil y había estado a punto de proclamarle tal cosa al Conde, pero se mordió la lengua justo a tiempo. Posiblemente había sido otro test para averiguar su calidad diplomática.

Apretó los puños de sus manos. El conde no había dejado de fastidiarlo desde el inicio del Congreso. La mayoría de los aliados concretados se habían retirado, ya fuese a su ubicación natal o a otro lugar más _seguro_. El vampiro, no obstante, había optado por permanecer en la Fortaleza. Su argumento había sido que requería ver en acción a los Lords durante un proceso de organización y estrés, e incluso deseaba participar en el ataque. Por supuesto, Voldemort y su heredero sabían que su objetivo era otro.

Aún no se había recuperado de su experiencia en las mazmorras. Durante las noches continuaba teniendo insomnio, lo cual no lo beneficiaba para nada durante el día, y había momentos donde una corriente intensa de emociones lo inundaba sin previo aviso. Especialmente la sed. Pero no cedería. Pronto el efecto se diluiría. Después de todo, _días_ para un vampiro podían significar _meses_ para un mortal, mas resistiría.

Ingresó en sus aposentos. Las luces estaban apagadas y no había signo de vida allí. Agitando su mano, una llama le permitió inspeccionar la sala, en caso de que Hermione se hubiera quedado dormida allí esperándolo. No había sido la circunstancia. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado. Las anteriores noches que había llegado tarde ella había estado sentada en aquel sillón, leyendo algún libro sobre elementales. A ese paso, Filldeserp había pensado que ya no le quedarían libros para otorgarle sobre el tema para fin de mes.

Se infiltró por la puerta de la derecha, su habitación. Las luces permanecían apagadas allí también. Las encendió; conteniendo un suspiro, retiró su capa, apoyándola contra una de las sillas, y se recostó sobre la cama, avecinando la noche de insomnio y soledad que se arrimaba. Si tres meses atrás le hubieran siquiera sugerido la idea de estar extrañando la compañía en vez de la presencia femenina por sí misma en su cama hubiera aplicado un par de _cruciatus_ antes de enviar a la persona a San Mungo. Si la misma persona le hubiera dicho que esa presencia femenina sería Hermione Granger, el Avada Kedavra no habría tardado en culminar con sus palabras. Era inconcebible.

Y allí estaba, sintiéndose vacío.

- Pensé que me esperarías antes de dormir. – Murmuró una voz en su oído.

Filldeserp se sobresaltó y estuvo a punto de atacar, cuando al girar la cabeza divisó a Hermione, inclinada en la cama y sonriéndole con dulzura. ¿Tan abstraído había estado que no la había notado?

Estaba preciosa en su sencillez y naturalidad. Su cabello estaba ligeramente enmarañado por la duración del día, pero sus ojos estaban vivos, como si acabara de despertarse. Vestía un elegante pijama rosa claro, que destacaba el suave color de su piel.

- ¿Acaso estoy dormido y lo que veo es un ángel? – Le susurró, con una sonrisa socarrona. Ella apretó los labios, fingiendo aún estar molesta con él. Pero sus ojos brillaban.

- ¿Y si lo soy¿Qué harás conmigo? – Dijo, juguetona. Filldeserp la rodeó por los hombros y la obligó a recostarse en la cama, debajo de él.

- Beberé tu pureza, tu eterna inocencia. – Contestó él al tiempo que se inclinaba y la besaba. – Entonces Dios dirá que sucumbiste a los encantos carnales y te quitará tu inmortalidad. Y tu inocencia ya no será eterna.

- ¿No te sentirás culpable de haber hecho caer a un ángel? – Le reprendió Hermione, sonriendo.

- No, porque a mis ojos siempre seguirá siendo un ángel. – Le acarició el rostro y besó su frente, antes de dejarse caer al lado de Hermione. Cerró los ojos, inspeccionando su anterior vacío.

- Harry… - Abrió los ojos y volteó el rostro para mirarla a la cara. El tono con el cual había pronunciado su nombre estaba cargado de ansiedad y preocupación.

- ¿Qué sucede, Hermione? – La muchacha se mordió el labio inferior antes de obtener el valor.

- Hazme caer.

- ¿Qué? – Aquello carecía de sentido. Salvo que…

- Quiero…

- No, Hermione. – Filldeserp se sentó y su rostro adquirió seriedad. Incluso un grado de enfado. – No permitiré que lo hagas simplemente porque crees que es tu obligación. No lo es.

- ¡Pero yo…!

- No. Sé detectar cuando una persona quiere esto, y cuando cree que la otra persona quiere y por eso lo hace. – La miró directamente a los ojos. – Los elementales tienen la característica de no poder copular hasta no estar completamente listos. Magos poderosos también tienen esa característica. Por eso es tan inusual la violación para sujetos mágicos…

- Pero en verdad quiero hacer esto, Harry.

- Corregiremos eso: tu cuerpo quiere, pero tu mente no. _Tú_ no quieres. Te aseguro que cuando quieras…

Hermione reaccionó rápido, sujetándolo por los brazos, y besándolo con una pasión que Harry no pudo detectar de dónde surgía. Lo obligó a apoyarse sobre la cama nuevamente mientras ella descendía de sus labios a su cuello, con sus tímidas manos recorriendo su pecho.

Harry estuvo a punto de repetirle a Hermione que no forzara la situación cuando sintió una de sus barreras mentales romperse, a causa conjunta de su elemento rebelándose y los efectos de lo hecho por Phinehas volviendo a germinar. Hermione aprovechó el instante de desconcierto para reiterar el beso en los labios.

Sólo que esta vez, la muchacha se apartó con un quejido, con la mano derecha sobre los labios, que ahora le sangraban. Harry la contempló con tristeza antes de extender su mano y tocar la herida para sanarla.

- Te dije que no lo forzaras. – Hermione lo miró con una emoción a la cual Filldeserp no pudo ponerle nombre.

- Bésame.

- ¿Qué? Hermione…

- ¡Hazlo!

Harry suspiró, sabiendo que otra sesión de dolor y sangre le esperaba a Hermione. Sin embargo, la muchacha era testaruda. Si no le besaba él, ella lo haría, y eso sería peor.

Esta vez el beso fue largo e intenso. Hermione lo abrazaba con fuerza, y Harry sabía que estaba canalizando el sufrimiento en aquella presión. Podía saborear su sangre en sus labios al mismo tiempo que aplicaba magia sobre ellos. Sangre. Phinehas latió fuerte en su cuerpo, pero Harry contuvo la sed, convenciéndose que era algo que no requería. Porque aún era mortal.

Entonces el elemento de Hermione se animó. Por un instante, Filldeserp temió que sucedería lo mismo que con Alice y que el elemento le prohibiera tocar a su portadora, además de azotarlo. Pero no fue así. Lo rodeó y recibió como en las ocasiones anteriores, y él le ofreció su fuego.

Al separarse, Hermione sonreía.

- Ahora puedes hacerme caer.

- ¿Por qué estás tan…?

- ¿Ansiosa? Porque quiero sentir tu amor… porque quiero que compartamos este destino. – Su sonrisa tierna se ensanchó. – Porque sé que cuidarás de nuestro niño tanto como has cuidado de mí. Porque esto es algo que _yo_ quiero.

Harry permaneció unos segundos contemplándola, su rostro impasible. Luego se levantó y se dirigió a su pequeño bar en un rincón de la habitación. Hermione se asustó, pensando que aquello significaba un rechazo. Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta él. Estaba mezclando el contenido de unos vasos minuciosamente, murmurando unas palabras extrañas, concentrado.

- ¿Estás segura que esto es lo que quieres? – Preguntó Harry, volviendo a conectar sus miradas. – Una vez pasada esta noche, no habrá vuelta atrás. – Hermione tomó sus manos y le sonrió.

- En tus ojos puedo ver el futuro. Y es un futuro conmigo allí. No me importa si Dios me destierra… si él no lo hiciera, lo haría yo. – Dijo la Gryffindor, riéndose. Harry le sonrió y le entregó un vaso con un contenido blancuzco.

- Es una pócima para asegurar tu fertilidad en las próximas cincuenta horas.

- ¿Pueden alterar así el sistema reproductivo? – Le cuestionó, escéptica. – De todas formas, verifiqué la fecha.

- Somos magos. Podemos alterar lo que queramos… salvo la muerte. – La desafió el Dark Lord burlonamente, mientras él mismo bebía su propio vaso.

- ¿Y lo tuyo para qué es?

- La supervivencia de las celulares sexuales por más de cincuenta horas.

- Lo tenías todo planeado. – Murmuró Hermione, apoyando su vaso vacío en la superficie del pequeño bar.

- Lo tenía todo preparado para el momento que estuvieses lista. Te hubiera esperado todo el tiempo que fuese necesario. – Murmuró él mientras jugaba con su cabello castaño. Volvió a besarla en los labios y ambos elementos reaccionaron positivamente al contacto. - ¿Estás segura?

Hermione se aseguró de preservar aquella imagen en su mente por el resto de su vida. Los ojos de Harry destellaban con aquel verde esmeralda que adoraba y se lo estaba dedicando a ella. Todo miedo quedó atrás, olvidado en aquel beso sangrante minutos atrás.

Esas esmeraldas serían suyas para siempre.


	13. Capítulo 13

Buenas tardes, gente!

Nuevamente han pasado seis meses desde que tuvieron noticias mías u.ú. Lo siento mucho, en verdad, pero este año el colegio a penas me ha dejado respiro, sumado a que he empezado con francés (detalle que se denota en una escena de este capi, no pude contenerme xD) y ando con actividad católica.

Notarán que en este capi todo sucede muy abruptamente. De hecho, entre el capi anterior y éste aconteció la boda de Hermione y Harry, pero en ningún momento hago mención de ésta (salvo en el calificativo de "esposo/a"). Tal escena hubiera desequilibrado un poco el clima general del capi, además que no añade ningún dato pertinente a la trama. Imagínenselo como una ceremonia excesivamente formal, con el círculo interno de mortífagos como testigos y muchos de ellos repudiando la elección de Filldeserp. Posiblemente, en las vacaciones de verano, escriba la escena como un bonus o incluso me han sugerido hacerlo en un oneshot parodia, lo cual lo haría más entretenido. Ya me dirán ustedes qué prefieren.

Para este capi, conté con la ayuda de **Fanny** (a quien este capi va parcialmente dedicado como regalo de cumpleaños atrasado!) y de **Rómulo**. Agradezco especialmente a éste último, pues sin él y sus ideas locas el ataque al Callejón Diagon hubiera resultado ser una tortura para mí, bloqueada hasta el próximo milenio. Saben cuánto me cuesta la acción directa xD.

Otra personita a la cual va dedicado este capi es a **Javote****-chan**, que también cumplió años hace unos días. Espero que sepas perdonar mi cinismo de todos los días… sé que te gusta, pero igual, si en algún momento consideras que supero el límite, me avisas. Se te quiere, tontillo.

Hablando de cumpleaños, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que recordaron el mío y me enviaron sus cariños ! Con este año se cumplen 5 desde que me inicié en el vicio de los fanfiction… cómo pasa el tiempo! Qué nostalgia! Y LE también cumplió años el 31 de julio… su tercer añito! Y espero que último en proceso xDD.

Y para los curiosos, sí, ya leí Deathly Hallows, y me encantó, aún con sus falencias. Pero nada de lo acontecido en el libro alterará mis planes para el fict (lo cual es evidente, sabiendo que LE es un universo alterno desde Príncipe Mestizo… pero tenía que aclararlo por las dudas.)

Vuelvo a agradecer toda su paciencia y apoyo. Sé cuán irritante son estas demoras, pero no puedo evitarlo. La respuesta a los reviews de aquellos que no son usuarios de ffnet se encuentran aquí: _ar__(punto)geocities(punto)com(barra)parvati(guión bajo)usagi(barra)lecapi13(punto)htm_

Besotes a todos! 6 capis para el final! (lograré terminarlo antes de marzo 2008…? xDD)

* * *

**Título: **Laguna Estigia

**Autora**Parvati-Blossom

**Resumen: **_Reto N 7 de La Orden de las __Mortífagas_. Harry es el más destacado mortífago al servicio del Lord. Neville es el que se espera que venza a Voldemort y su protegido.

**Rating:** PG15

**Género: **Drama/Dark/Angst... o.O Tal vez algo de acción...

**Disclaimer**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a b **J.K.Rowling**** /b **, soy simplemente una admiradora del universo de Harry Potter. Sin embargo, aquellos personajes que b **no /b ** pertenecen al b **Cannon**** /b **, son de b **mi /b **propiedad. ¿Ejemplos? Alice Kolberg, Lucas de Santos... Por lo tanto, LE no es completamente tuyo¿verdad, Jo? -risas- Es un fict sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia:**Sangre en proporciones racionales. Y ah! Un poco de chocolate en exceso…

* * *

** Capítulo 13**

_Callejón Diagon_

_16 de diciembre de 2004_

_Horario: Tres y diez de la tarde_

Era un día invernal como cualquier otro, con un frío que helaba hasta la punta de los pies y con una llovizna pausada, que por poco no era considerada escarcha. El Callejón Diagon, no obstante, no paraba en su bulliciosa actividad previa a las navidades. Jóvenes, adultos y ancianos realizaban sus risueñas compras, aunque con cautela. La gente no duraba mucho tiempo en las tiendas. Con los numerosos ataques que la Orden Oscura había impuesto sobre Inglaterra en los últimos meses, nadie estaba seguro en ningún sitio. Mucho menos en un objetivo tan obvio como podía ser el Callejón Diagon, que aún mostraba los daños del último ataque sufrido en Julio.

Entre toda la multitud, una pareja recorría el Callejón, riendo y disfrutando de aquel tiempo juntos, sin prestarle atención a los rostros lúgubres de los aurores que patrullaban la zona, los cuales habían pasado de ellos, calificándolos como sólo otra pareja corriente.

No podrían haber estado más equivocados.

- En verdad me avergüenza pensar que era yo también tan fácil de burlar. – Murmuró Hermione. Harry rió mientras examinaba el nuevo modelo de escoba en la tienda de Quidditch.

- Todo es mucho más fácil de entender cuando estás del lado del villano. - Hermione levantó una ceja.

- ¿Sueles usar esta apariencia?

- Tengo muchas personalidades, si es a lo que te refieres. Esta personalidad suele hacer movimientos en Gringotts y es reconocido como uno de los mayores inversores en los experimentos que realiza el Departamento de los Misterios. – Harry amplió su sonrisa de tal forma que Hermione pudo captar que la ironía le causaba mucha gracia.

Obviamente ni el Dark Lord ni su comprometida lucían su verdadera apariencia. Los encantamientos glamour eran sin duda útiles, aunque Hermione se había cuestionado si no sería demasiado fácil de detectar; después de todo, la Orden ya estaba al tanto de que era el truco favorito de Filldeserp.

Sin embargo, el heredero le había asegurado que se necesitaba mucho más que conocimiento para retirar un encantamiento glamour. Se necesitaba magia del mismo nivel y también percepción de la misma, misión que no era nada fácil. Captar la esencia de magia negra tan avanzada, incluso para los grandiosos Aurores, era toda una odisea, aunque Filldeserp no desmintió que Dumbledore podría hacerlo con la suficiente facilidad.

- ¿Nos detendremos mucho más en esta tienda? – Preguntó Hermione, fastidiada. Su comprometido le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Hacía tiempo que quería ver con mis propios ojos el nuevo producto. Hace tanto que no vuelo… - Murmuró, con cierto tono de añoranza. Hermione entornó los ojos, desconociendo la verdad de aquel comentario.

Filldeserp no le había explicado con demasiada profundidad cuál era la misión del día. Simplemente se había presentado en el almuerzo, informándole que harían una pequeña visita al Callejón. Hermione sabía que nada bueno podía surgir de tal situación pero de todos modos, aceptó. Le sentaría bien un poco de aire fresco y la contemplación del mundo real. Sin embargo, le había hecho prometer a Filldeserp que no la conduciría a otra mazmorra de Hogwarts para torturar gente, y él le había concedido el día de paz.

Probablemente fuese sólo una misión espía o algún intercambio de información fundamental.

- Incluso he estado pensando que sería apacible acudir al próximo partido de Quidditch entre Tutshill Tornados y Galmouth Falcons…

- ¿Por entretenimiento o para causar terror? – Cuestionó Hermione con desconfianza.

- Con tal pregunta puedo interpretar que no consideras un pequeño ataque de ciertos enmascarados entretenimiento…

- Claro que no, y nunca me harás cambiar de opinión.

El Dark Lord camuflado le dedicó una mirada desafiante y con su brazo firmemente entrelazado con el de la muchacha, continuaron su camino por el Callejón Diagon.

Era una experiencia muy extraña para Hermione. Cuando había sido Aurora y le tocaba patrullar una zona pública, siempre había vestido su uniforme del Ministerio. Cuando vigilaba para la Orden, se disfrazaba con ropas muggles, y lo mismo ocurría cuando se trataba de una salida de ocio. Nunca había lucido la vestimenta típica de aquellos que estaban más acostumbrados a vivir en el ambiente mágico, y especialmente nunca había ambicionado vestir de un modo aristocrático. Mas allí estaba, sintiéndose de repente esposa de Lucius Malfoy.

- Te reto a que detectes a todos los miembros de la Orden que están merodeando por el lugar. – Susurró Harry en su oído.

- No es un auténtico reto. Como miembro de la Orden, conozco sus movimientos y los rostros…

- Ex-miembro, querrás decir. Además, seguramente han cambiado las rutinas, conjeturando que las conocías, y por lo tanto, yo también.

Hermione suspiró, pero aceptó el reto. Con cuidado examinó a la muchedumbre, intentando que sus ojos no duraran demasiado en un punto fijo. Se sintió avergonzada al poder reconocer a tres personas en un primer paneo.

- Todo es más fácil desde la perspectiva del villano. – Murmuró, y Filldeserp asintió.

- Ahora intenta con tu elemento.

En las últimas semanas había estado entrenando persistentemente y había logrado vincularse con su elemento en casi todos los aspectos. Una de las cosas que mejoraban cuando entraba en contacto con su magia interior era su percepción de la realidad, como si sus ojos pudieran reconocer la figura y el fondo simultáneamente, sin mayores esfuerzos.

Se sorprendió al descubrir a uno de los miembros de la Orden fingiendo examinar la misma escoba en la cual Filldeserp había fijado su atención anteriormente y con un glamour bastante bien solidificado. Había otro sentado en uno de los bares, conversando con el dueño.

¿Por qué había tantos?

- Interesante¿verdad? – Dijo Harry. – Evidentemente ha habido cierta fuga de información.

- ¿Crees que es la misma… rata?

- Así es. Esta ratita cree ser mucho más astuta que el gato… pero lo único que ha hecho es caer en la trampa…

Hermione permaneció en silencio, pues no había respuesta posible a la crueldad y la astucia que brillaba en los ojos de Filldeserp.

- Bueno, ya es hora de finalizar con el paseo.

- ¿Sólo vinimos a hacer esto?

- Ya quisieras. – Fue entonces cuando Filldeserp la guió hasta el edificio de Gringotts.

El lugar, como siempre, bullía en actividad, aunque por los rostros desinteresados de los goblins su agitación podría haber pasado desapercibida. A Hermione, desde su primera entrada al banco mágico hacía trece años, solía causarle una gran cohibición., por sus inmensas proporciones y todo el poder concentrado que se encontraba allí. Por ser de origen muggle, nunca había accedido a los misteriosos túneles del recinto y, especialmente en sus inicios en la sociedad mágica, el enigma la atraía de sobremanera, condición que se repitió en Hogwarts también.

Naturalmente quería saber qué había detrás del rostro de esas criaturas, cómo sus antepasados habían llegado a instalarse allí, cómo había sido diseñado el edificio… qué clase de magia abundaba allí que transmitía esa seguridad, ese poder.

- Monsieur Mathieu – Escuchó una exclamación y, dado que Filldeserp se había volteado en aquella dirección, también prestó atención a su emisor. Para su mayor sorpresa, se encontró frente a frente con el ministro de magia, Ernie MacMillan.

- Señor MacMillan – Contestó Harry con una entonación ligeramente francesa que maravilló a Hermione. – Qué placer encontrarme con usted.

- Igualmente. No esperaba una visita suya a Inglaterra. ¿Qué lo ha traído a esta noble tierra? – Dijo Ernie con una sonrisa socarrona.

- Algunos asuntos privados que he de tratar con los goblins.

- ¿Confío en que no se trate de un aprieto?

- Por supuesto que no, monsieur. No podría estar más satisfecho con las alianzas que aquí he sentado. – Hermione permaneció boquiabierta, contemplando el intercambio, sin poder creerle a sus ojos. ¡El ministro! – Permítame presentarle a mi fiancée, Harmonie Debois.

- Mademoiselle. – El ministro se inclinó con cortesía y Hermione le ofreció, casi por reflejo, su mano, la cual fue delicadamente besada. – Cuán afortunado es usted, Hugues. Los felicito.

- Merci. – Contestó Hermione torpemente, sonrojándose.

Harry (o "Hugues Mathieu") intercambió unas palabras más con el ministro antes de desviar sus destinos. Tras ser cuestionado si había sabido que se toparía con el ministro, Filldeserp le confesó que no había estado en sus planes, pero que no había causado inconveniente. Entonces prosiguió a comentarle el historial del personaje de aquel glamour.

La familia Mathieu había tenido legendariamente relaciones políticas favorables con la familia Malfoy, cuyos antepasados solían ser compatriotas. Un año después del inicio de la Era Tenebrosa, por aquel bloque de alianzas se habían visto obligados a enviar un representante de la familia para ser entrevistado por el Ministerio inglés. No había sido una situación agradable, ya que Lucius Malfoy había caído en total desprestigio tras haber sido localizado nuevamente en actividades delictuosas, y se corría el rumor que la familia Mathieu, dada su amistad, estaba corrompida del mismo modo.

Hugues Mathieu había entrado en escena. Un hombre carismático, sincero, que aportó pruebas para la inculpación de Lucius a una cadena perpetua en la prisión del Ministerio, mostrándose verdaderamente consternado ante el engaño. Había realizado nuevos contactos y toda sospecha había sido despejada por el buen historial de su familia en Francia, y así había comenzado su inversión en la comunidad mágica inglesa. Hugues se había convertido en una figura reverenciada, de enlace con el ministerio francés, y de poder económico considerable.

Más allá del glamour y la personalización, la familia Mathieu era aliada de la Orden Tenebrosa y habían solicitado la protección de Filldeserp, aceptando sus condiciones y logrando ambos sectores un gran provecho por el intercambio.

Mientras conversaban, se habían localizado en la cola de espera para ser atendidos por un globin general. Al terminar el relato de Filldeserp, aún restaba una persona.

- ¿No hay demasiada gente aquí? No suele estar tan… tarareado. – Murmuró Hermione.

- Diciembre siempre es un mes conflictivo para hacer transacciones. Las vacaciones movilizan a un gran caudal de gente, pero más aún lo hacen las campañas de seguridad y protección. Los goblins han empezado a ofrecer el servicio de instalación de sus barreras en hogares mágicos a un determinado costo… y dado el aumento de los ataques, mucha gente se ha decidido a comprarlo… pero no tiene un precio muy accesible.

- ¿Y son efectivas? – Filldeserp le sonrió de manera retorcida.

- Un trato con los goblins es un trato con los goblins.

- Tú… - Exclamó Hermione, incrédula e indignada.

Harry avanzó hasta el goblin, habiéndose retirado la última persona, e hizo caso omiso al rostro consternado de su prometida.

- Solicito una cita con tu _gobelinus_.

- En este momento no se encuentra disponible, señor.

- De todos modos no pensaba verme con él hoy. ¿Podría reservarme una entrevista para una fecha?

- Depende la complejidad del asunto a discutir.

El goblin, fastidiado, realizó una mueca desagradable. Filldeserp admiraba a aquellos seres, que aún siendo tan avaros y groseros, poseían un estándar de vida lo suficientemente bueno en comparación con otras criaturas. El poder del dinero.

- Soy el representante de la familia Mathieu… y sus allegados. Gobelinus me solicitó que me presentara ante él antes de año nuevo para un asunto pendiente...

Filldeserp sacó de su bolsillo una moneda de oro del tamaño de su palma, que tenía grabadas unas runas muy extrañas que Hermione nunca había visto, y los ojos del goblin se agrandaron sobrenaturalmente. La criatura carraspeó y se enderezó en su asiento, de repente amable e interesado en el humano que tenía enfrente.

- Por supuesto, señor. Disculpe mi inquisición. Entenderá que es parte del protocolo. Indíqueme el día y la hora en la cual quiere presentarse ante mi Gobelinus. – Filldeserp sonrió, divertido.

- ¿Podría ser… el veinticinco?

* * *

_Cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix_

_24 de diciembre de 2004_

_Horario: once y cuarto de la mañana_

Nochebuena se aproximaba, mas no todo era aire festivo en los Cuarteles. Físicamente las guirnaldas, junto con el frondoso árbol en una esquina, con sus rojizas bolas danzando y las estrellas deslumbrando, le brindaban al lugar color y vida, pero los rostros sombríos y ansiosos establecían un contraste acongojado frente aquella ilusión de felicidad.

El Contacto les había prevenido de un ataque que se realizaría dentro de exactamente veinticuatro horas en el centro de compras más popular de la comunidad mágica, y más allá de armar estrategias sobre hipotéticos movimientos, ellos no podrían hacer nada para evitarlo. La impotencia era un sentimiento muy peculiar y característico de la humanidad, y los estaba conduciendo a la desesperación, también propia de los humanos.

Uno de los aurores había sugerido la completa evacuación del área, pero Dumbledore les había hecho ver que no podían delatar de tal manera a su Contacto, ya que no había que olvidar que éste era simplemente un ataque de distracción para lograr otros propósitos. La defensa del lugar debería parecer lo más espontánea posible, aún a costa de víctimas.

Eso irritaba aún más a Neville. Aún teniendo la información y los recursos, continuaban estando bajo la disposición de Filldeserp. Las víctimas, que podrían ser evitadas, se convertirían en un número en función de un Bien Mayor… proteger una fuente de información que, de todos modos, no tenían seguridad de su plena devoción a la causa de la Orden. Todo podía ser un plan ideado por Filldeserp, para obligarlos a tomar decisiones que no los diferenciaba de los propios medios empleados por la Orden Tenebrosa.

Una mano se posó en su hombro y al voltearse, contempló los comprensivos ojos chocolate de Ginny, brindándole un instante de calma. Era increíble, pero cada día que pasaba sentía que su amor por aquella mujer aumentaba, y con ello, su miedo a perderla. Sin embargo, ella era fuerte, más fuerte que él incluso, y se negaba a abandonarlo, aún cuando él había confesado sus temores. Suspiró por el cansancio. La guerra lo estaba agotando. Sólo quería que acabara ya, y no ver más tanto sufrimiento, tanta apatía.

- Todo saldrá bien, Nev. Ya verás.

- Cada vez que decimos eso, perdemos a otra persona, ya sea a manos de la muerte o de la traición. He empezado a considerarla una frase maldita, como si fuera una llamada a la soledad…

- Deberías ser poeta, Neville. – Murmuró Luna, apareciendo de repente detrás de ellos.

- Déjate de decir tonterías, Luna. – Dijo Ron, levantando sus ojos del pergamino desplegado sobre la mesa.

- No seas tan agresivo, Ron. – Le regañó Ginny. – Luna sólo estaba intentando aligerar el ambiente.

- ¿Aligerar el ambiente¡No sirve de nada omitir la realidad, Ginevra! Neville tiene toda la razón… hemos perdido a Hermione… y antes que ella, a… _él_. Parece que nuestra causa ha estado destinada a la derrota desde el mismo principio. ¿Qué nos queda?

- No sé si te habrás percatado, Ron, pero aquí estamos nosotros. ¿Acaso no contamos¿Acaso no somos dignos de tu esperanza?

- Mira a tu alrededor, Ginny… nuestra familia se desmorona… ha pasado casi una década desde el inicio de la guerra, y cada año que pasa perdemos más y más gente. ¿Para qué¿Qué nos quedará, aún si ganamos? San Mungo, el Ministerio, Gringotts… casi todo ha sido infiltrado. Ni siquiera Hogwarts es seguro ya…

Súbitamente el rostro de Ginny cobró un color morado y elevó su mano derecha, dispuesta a abofetear a Ron, mas respiró hondo y se contuvo, sus ojos reluciendo por toda su rabia e indignación. Su aspecto en aquel momento era el fiel reflejo de su madre.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto, Ronald¡Si _tanto_ te aterra la realidad, pues déjalo todo y vete! Huye, escóndete en tu caparazón. ¡Enciérrate en el pasado, si tanto lo añoras! Déjanos a nosotros en paz, nosotros _sí _queremos luchar por el futuro, sí queremos algo mejor. ¡Quéjate, quéjate¿Acaso has intentado hacer algo más?

- ¡Qué fácil es para ti decirlo, Ginevra! Tú no has sido traicionada por tus dos mejores amigos, tú…

- ¿Es esa tu excusa¡Hermione y _Harry_ también eran mis amigos¿Tirarás la toalla sólo porque ellos lo hicieron¿Nos traicionarás tú también¡Vete, pues, cretino!

- ¡No te atrevas a compararme con ellos, Ginny!

- ¡Por lo menos Harry está luchando por algo! Tú estás aquí, rezagado, constantemente viviendo en el ayer… constantemente nublado por tu bronca hacia Harry. Al final, él te ha vencido. – Ron palideció e, instintivamente, su mano buscó el mango de su varita, considerando su dignidad herida. – No te atrevas, Ronald Bilius Weasley. Por el honor de tu familia, al menos, no te atrevas. – Ginny también había recurrido a su varita.

- No hagan esto. – Susurró Luna, como si quisiera acallar los gritos entre los hermanos con su voz suave. - ¿No ven que esto es lo que los comedores de muerte desean? Quizás no seamos tantos, quizás no seamos tan fuertes… pero unidos, somos algo. Separados… somos como Nargles para nuestro propio muérdago…

Ambos bajaron sus varitas. Unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de Ginny mientras que Ron miraba a Luna, como si hubiera acabado de divisarla debajo de una nueva luz. Un silencio tenso se apoderó del cuarteto.

Los minutos pasaron y el primero en reaccionar, sorpresivamente, fue Ron, quien abrazó a Ginny contra su pecho con toda su fuerza, y con una mirada invitó a los otros dos a unirse. Así, abrazados, acallaron sus temores, contemplando sus propias miserias humanas.

- La próxima vez, Ginny… pégame¿sí?

- Más te vale que no haya próxima vez, Ronald.

* * *

_Callejón Diagon_

_25 de diciembre de 2004_

_Horario: una y cuarto de la tarde_

Los goblins lo guiaron solemnemente a las oficinas principales, un lugar al cual sólo las más ricas y puras familias mágicas podrían acceder, pero aún así era imprescindible una cita previa. El desprecio de los goblins por los humanos era palpable en cada segundo que uno pasaba junto a ellos, una neblina consistente y casi tangible, que impregnaba la atmósfera, haciéndola pesada y cautelosa. Pero no era exclusivo de su parte, sino que los humanos lo reciprocaban, contribuyendo a ella.

Históricamente los humanos y los goblins habían eludido contacto, en un acto de preservación de las especies, hasta la creación del Ministerio de la Magia inglés, el cual había decidido en sus bases la regulación sobre las criaturas mágicas, aún sobre aquellas criaturas mucho más avanzadas mágicamente.

Así, en un pacto por evitar la inevitable esclavitud, los goblins habían decretado la fundación de Gringotts. No obstante, el Ministerio de la Magia continuó presionándolos y fue entonces cuando se inició la rebelión goblin, que sólo condujo a miles de muertes sin sentido y sin ningún resultado.

El guía goblin se inclinó delante de una majestuosa puerta y con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda, siguió la runa sobre la puerta, murmurando palabras arcaicas de su lengua, ocasionando, tras un breve sonido, la desactivación de la protección; la puerta cedió.

La sala era amplia, decorada con sobrias tonalidades azules. Las paredes exhibían cuadros de las figuras más relevantes de la historia de Gringotts. La primera vez que Filldeserp había entrado a aquella oficina, se había sentido en su segundo año de Hogwarts, ingresando al despacho de su excéntrico director y maravillándose por todos sus artefactos y decoración. Ahora, años después y experimentado en política y negocios, el lugar ya no tenía aquel efecto intimidante.

Ingresó lentamente, asegurándose de cumplir con el protocolo y no parecer humanamente arrogante al mismo tiempo. El Gobelinus se levantó de su asiento y respondió con su propia formalidad, indicándole a Filldeserp que tomara su lugar enfrente del escritorio.

- Gobelinus, un placer reflejado en oro es volvernos a encontrar.

- No sólo en oro, también en paz. – Replicó el líder del sector inglés de Gringotts.

Filldeserp sonrió irónicamente y aceptó la taza de té que el asistente goblin le tendió, murmurando nuevas palabras de prosperidad.

El Gobelinus abrió el cajón de su escritorio y retiró un grueso folio, que extendió hacia Filldeserp.

- Los nuevos adheridos a nuestro programa.

Filldeserp asintió y empezó a examinar el archivo, sonriendo triunfalmente al toparse con datos de miembros de la Orden que hacía tiempo venía persiguiendo. Estaba claro que el terror los estaba sacudiendo, llegando al extremo de no fiarse más de la protección sagrada de Dumbledore.

- Últimamente han aumentado los socios al plan de las tarjetas de crédito y mucha gente ha abierto cuentas de acceso internacional.

…Como si escapar de Inglaterra fuera a librarlos de la amenaza o la hiciera desaparecer. En vez de solicitar mayores medidas al Ministerio, la población meditaba la posibilidad de alejarse de aquellos horizontes "isloticos". Hogwarts recibía cada año menos alumnos también. El peligro de un ataque al colegio ponía en riesgo la educación de los jóvenes, desacreditada en vistas de algo superior. ¿Cómo se defenderían tras la mayoría de edad, sin poderse ocultar más detrás de sus padres?

La guerra hacía florecer lo peor y lo mejor de cada ser humano. Estaban aquellos que ya nada más tenían para ofrecer y aún así se seguían sacrificando hasta el último aliento; aquellos con el poder para combatir quizás huían o viraban sus ojos de la realidad. Triste, pero real era la valentía, la lealtad, la inteligencia; o su natural escasez. Toda anterior moral era puesta a prueba. El decir con el hacer.

El goblin le dirigió una de sus más desagradables sonrisas.

- ¿Qué tiene esta vez para ofrecerme, humano?

Filldeserp volteó las manos en su regazo para que así sus palmas quedaran expuestas.

- Estamos planeando… hacer pronto un paso decisivo. Nos gustaría conocer cuál será la postura de los goblins frente a esto. – El Gobelinus elevó las cejas, recostándose en su asiento de felpa.

- ¿Por qué habríamos de cambiar? Nada que suceda con ustedes es de nuestra auténtica preocupación.

- No intente jugar conmigo, goblin. – Contestó Filldeserp con brutal sinceridad e insolencia. El gobelinus se quedó rígido en su asiento durante unos instantes. – La economía de guerra exonera su situación. Sea cual sea el resultado, no olvide que no sólo son cuentas del lado de la luz las que alberga su banco. Dígame¿cómo van las arcas del ministerio? Siendo la economía un asunto tan importante que mueve el mundo, lo que suceda con nosotros _es_ de su incumbencia. De otro modo, nunca hubiera accedido a esta oficina.

- No pretenda amenazarme, humano. Somos mucho más poderosos e independientes de lo que crees. Accedemos a ciertos tratados sólo para nuestro legítimo beneficio.

- Y eso es lo que vengo a ofrecerle, Gobelinus. Ustedes administran una gran maza, que puede hacer colapsar no sólo al Ministerio, sino la vida de la comunidad mágica como la conocemos hoy en día. Nada como el dinero incentiva al mundo¿no es cierto? Toda sociedad apuesta, más que nada, a un bienestar económico. Todo lo demás es excusable. – Filldeserp hizo una pausa dramática, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al goblin. – La cuestión es que ustedes podrían devastar la economía, pero se destruirían a sí mismos en el acto, por lo que la lucha por derechos equitativos sería en vano. Día a día, nuestra rebelión se fortalece… y consolidamos una nueva política en todo sentido. Estamos dispuestos a recibir a los goblins en ella, y brindarles todo aquello que les ha sido negado por siglos. La magia nos unifica, y eso es lo que importa.

- ¿Dispuestos a recibirnos? – El gobelinus soltó una carcajada amarga. - ¡Nos necesitan, humano! Deberían _suplicar_ por nuestro apoyo.

- Nadie es indispensable, estimado gobelinus. Podemos, perfectamente, retirar nuestras cuentas de Gringotts antes de nuestro golpe final… y con tal poder económico fundar una nueva institución, regulada por nuestro ministerio, para las finanzas de la nueva comunidad. Nadie es indefectible… pero, sin embargo, deseamos ahorrarnos todo el papelerío que conllevaría y respetamos a la especie goblin por su avaricia y habilidad con la economía. Preferiríamos no derramar más sangre inútilmente, cuando ustedes pueden integrarse a nosotros… y obtener beneficios de por medio.

El Gobelinus permaneció impasible, aún habiendo leído la amenaza implícita. Sus pequeños ojos oscuros desmenuzaron a Filldeserp durante largos minutos, sin pestañar una sola vez. No obstante, el mago oscuro tampoco demostró incomodidad y de hecho su postura denotaba confidencia.

La criatura sonrió retorcidamente y empezó a jugar con un galeón entre sus escuálidos dedos.

- No estoy dispuesto a ceder sin tener garantías, Lord Filldeserp. – Decretó el Gobelinus. – Hasta ahora, todo ha sido verbosidad. Estamos acostumbrados a las promesas de magos y a su posterior violación. ¿Qué nos asegura que usted, que ha traicionado a los de su propia especie, vaya a tener recaudos en desertarnos a nosotros, criaturas a las cuales nadie valora?

- Soy consciente de los riesgos a los cuales le expongo, Gobelinus. Estaría dispuesto a firmar una alianza bajo mi magia y sangre; el honor de mi linaje, incluso. Soy una persona de honradez, aunque usted lo dude. Estimo a cada uno de mis aliados y peleo hombro a hombro con ellos, testificándome de que reciban lo mismo que me han otorgado, acaso más. Respeto a los goblins, pues la magia los ha elegido para ser portadores, y bajo tal estándar aseguro sus derechos.

El Gobelinus se puso de pie, por primera vez expresando cierta ansiedad. Merodeó por la habitación, frustrando su rostro de tal manera que sólo era distinguible como un gran conjunto de arrugas. Su próximo discurso fue susurrado con su voz ronca, dándole la espalda a Filldeserp.

- La magia es algo tan volátil que no me sirve de garantía. Lo que solicito, más allá de la sangre, son hechos, humano.

Filldeserp sonrió, tomando el primer sorbo de té.

- Y los tendrá, mi Gobelinus.

* * *

_Horario: cuatro y veinticinco de la tarde_

Filldeserp se detuvo en el portal de Gringotts a contemplar el agresivo combate que se había apoderado del callejón. La dimensión del ataque era, sin duda, colosal, pero así también había sido la respuesta de la Orden. Mortífagos y aurores se enfrentaban en números proporcionales, y las criaturas oscuras comprobaban sus habilidades frente aquellas reconocidas en el bando de la luz. Era un despliegue impresionante de magia para una misión tan sencilla…

Quizás lo más llamativo de todo era la fuerza con la cual la Orden se estaba imponiendo. Los rostros de los aurores exclamaban una concentración y una voluntad que hacía tiempo Filldeserp no había contemplado, ni siquiera en sí mismo. Posiblemente se tratara del deseo de represalia por todos los ataques menores que habían tenido lugar durante aquellos últimos meses, y en los cuales no habían podido ofrecer defensa. La impotencia podía ser tanto su peor enemigo como su mejor aliado.

Con elegancia descendió los escalones y se posicionó en la batalla. Sin piedad, su varita se agitó y cuerpos comenzaron a caer en su andar. Al observar la aparición de su líder, los mortífagos se reanimaron y siguieron su ejemplo, avanzando sobre las filas de aurores. Nuevamente, trascurridos tan pocos meses desde el anterior golpe, ríos de sangre inundaron aquel centro de compras.

- Milord, bienvenido. – Exclamó Cailean, colocándose a las espaldas de Filldeserp. – Nuestros amigos nos han ofrecido una mayor recepción de la prevista. ¿Sabe usted la razón?

- Lo sé tan bien como tú, Cailean. ¿Qué información tienes para ofrecerme sobre el ataque?

- Hemos tenido algunas bajas ya… pero el plan continúa en orden, aunque con leves imprevistos. Se rumorea, sin embargo, que hasta Albus Dumbledore se encuentra aquí.

- ¿Nuestro querido Albus? – murmuró Filldeserp, incrédulo. - ¿Acaso se ha quedado sin caramelos de limón con los cuales entretenerse?

- Al parecer ha considerado que no puede permitirle avanzar más, milord.

- Buen momento para recordar que tiene un mundo mágico que defender. – Siseó, pero su discurso se vio interrumpido.

Gimió, frenando su marcha por un instante. Su mejilla había empezado a arderle sorpresivamente con un ímpetu que lo paralizó por un momento. Se estremeció, sintiendo cómo una corriente mágica se encauzaba a través de su cuerpo hacia el exterior, sin tener conciencia del acto.

- ¿Milord¿Qué sucede?

- Nada. – Masculló entre dientes, odiando la inoportunidad.

- Milord… su mejilla… - Cailean lo examinaba con consternación. - ¿Acaso es la marca de…?

- ¡Cállate, Austen!

La magia oscura, concentrada en aquel lugar, había provocado el surgimiento del pacto con la Muerte. Su mejilla, el exacto lugar en el cual la Muerte le había tocado, seguramente debería parecer carne muerta a los ojos de quienes se detuviesen a contemplarlo el suficiente tiempo para que la magia se manifestase. Podría significar tanto algo negativo como algo positivo, mientras que la ayuda que la Muerte le brindase reconociera a sus aliados y no arrasara con todos…

- ¡Milord!

Aquel grito fue el único aviso que Filldeserp tuvo antes de ser empujado contra el suelo por el mortífago. Aún a pesar de su aturdimiento, logró maniobrar su cuerpo como para reincorporarse con rapidez. En la precisa ubicación donde antes se había encontrado, un Avada Kedavra había sido proyectado.

Algo estaba mal con sus sentidos.

- ¿Qué pasa, Filldeserp¿Acaso ya no eres tan omnipotente? – Prorrumpió el auror que se encontraba enfrente de él.

Harry apretó su varita con fuerza, domando a penas su enojo. Manipulando aquel odio, envió una maldición en dirección al auror, que fue fácilmente eludida, provocando una carcajada en su contrincante, lo cual acrecentó su furia. Debía respirar hondo y recuperar la calma y la concentración. Perder el control, en aquel momento, sería fatal.

Lanzó una serie de hechizos y encantamientos oscuros mientras se movilizaba ágilmente. Al cubrirse con un protego de una maldición, logró acercarse lo suficiente al auror como para divisar sus rasgos con mayor resolución. El distintivo cabello rojizo, aquellas pecas y los ojos azules confirmaron un presentimiento que había tenido.

Se trataba de Ronald Weasley.

El destino, al parecer, había manejado los hilos para que sus caminos volviesen a cruzarse. Observarlo allí, de pie frente a él, en sus ropajes de miembro del ministerio y con aquella mirada arrogante, incentivó su odio, el cual canalizó hacia su elemento. Aquel hombre que los había traicionado…

_La imagen del rostro de Hermione, cubierto en lágrimas… el cadáver de su padre…_

Una llama fue expulsada de su mano en dirección al joven Weasley, sin haber sido comandada. A duras penas, el pelirrojo logró obviarla y respondió con maldiciones, que quedaron disueltas en su escudo.

- ¿Qué sucede, Potter¿Has perdido las agallas?

Filldeserp agitó su varita de nuevo, esta vez conjurando una especie de daga que se precipitó hacia el hombro de Ron quien, a pesar de revelar sus propios reflejos, no pudo esquivar la apuñalada. Al tratarse de una daga puramente mágica, se disolvió tras inducir la herida, dejando una herida sangrante detrás.

- Observa, Ron… ¿acaso no me envidiabas por tener una cicatriz? Ahora ya estamos a mano¿eh? – Las orejas del auror se tornaron rojizas ante aquel comentario.

- ¡Avada Kedavra!

Sin embargo, Filldeserp ya se había desvanecido de su anterior posición y se había ubicado detrás del auror, disponiendo su varita sobre el cuello de Ronald, inmovilizándolo por completo.

- Juegas sucio, Weasley. ¿No es esa una de las maldiciones imperdonables¿O es que ahora los aurores están exentos de ser asesinos también¿Qué diría tu puta madre?

Dotado por el impulso, Ron se libró de la varita y al girarse, extendió su puño, dándole de lleno a Filldeserp en la mejilla sana. Tales arsenales muggles asquearon a Filldeserp. Por un instante permanecieron ambos de pie, sin reaccionar, contemplándose con un odio infinito.

- No sé qué le habrás hecho a Hermione, maldito, pero te aseguro que me la pagarás. – Susurró Ron, su tono de voz completamente frío. – No dejaré que sigas destruyendo todo aquello que quiero… - Los ojos de Filldeserp parecieron apagarse al escuchar aquellas palabras.

- ¿Destruyendo? – Soltó una risotada maniática. – Si en verdad mi intención fuese destruir, Weasley, no podrías reconocer este sitio ni a tu familia entre la masa de cuerpos desintegrados.

- Oh, seguro que estás luchando por la vida, por la justicia, por la paz¿no, Filldeserp¿Acaso me crees tan idiota? Todo lo que ustedes ejecutan conlleva muerte, sufrimiento… penumbra. ¡Desde tu nacimiento mismo eres un condenado¿A quién más piensas arrastrar con tus viles trucos?

- ¿Viles? – Filldeserp sonrió con amargura. – Son increíbles tus conceptos del mal y el bien, Weasley.

Sacó una daga de su bolsillo y canalizó en ella su elemento, provocando que su filo destellara peligrosamente por el calor. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se apareció nuevamente detrás del auror e intentó apuñalarlo, pero una barrera mágica lo hizo retroceder y fallar en el ataque. Sabiendo que era imposible que Ron hubiese conjurado un escudo tan poderoso, escaneó en las proximidades la fuente de aquella protección, y lo halló en la figura imponente de su antiguo mentor, con su barba inmaculada y aquel aura de peligrosidad a su alrededor.

- Ya has hecho suficiente, Ron. Tu herida necesita tratamiento, retírate. – Indicó Albus Dumbledore mientras se arrimaba a la zona de combate. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en Filldeserp, vigilando sus movimientos.

- Albus Dumbledore. Al fin nos has honrado con tu majestuosa presencia. – Saludó Filldeserp, realizando una pequeña reverencia burlona.

- Harry… veo que continúas siendo el muchacho confundido y empuñado de la última vez que nos vimos cara a cara. – Respondió a su vez Albus, mas su voz estaba impregnada de lástima y tristeza. Filldeserp oprimió con tanta fuerza la varita en su mano que por un segundo creyó que iba a quebrantarse. – Y, si mis ojos no me engañan, también has caído en las mismas redes de terror que Tom… Nunca creí que tú, Harry, olvidaras que hay peores cosas que la muerte. ¿Cuál fue el precio que pagaste por la inmortalidad¿Qué te pidió la Muerte?

- No hables de cosas que no comprendes, Albus. – Murmuró Filldeserp, sus ojos por un momento tornándose rojizos por el descontrol interno de su elemento. – Hace tiempo que tus ojos están ciegos a la realidad. El mundo mágico ya no necesita de ti, ni de tus grandes palabrerías. Lo que requiere es una nueva era… el resurgimiento de la magia pura.

- ¿Magia pura? – Exclamó Ron, indignado, resurgiendo entre las sombras de la muchedumbre. – La magia no se determina por sangre, Filldeserp… ¡no existe tal cosa como magia pura o impura¡La magia simplemente _es_!

- Ron, retírate. – Volvió a pedir Dumbledore. – Este ya no es tu duelo.

- ¡Este maldito secuestró a Hermione y se apoderó de su mente¿Cómo puede ser que éste no sea mi duelo, cuando Hermione es mi mejor amiga?

- Eso deberías habértelo planteado hace siete años, cuando te elegiste a ti mismo sobre ella. – Dijo Filldeserp, prácticamente escupiendo las palabras. – Continúa mintiéndote a ti mismo, Weasley. Cuando llegue el momento, ya no podrás huir de la verdad y¿qué harás? Ya no tendrás esos hermosos ideales de justicia y lealtad a los cuales aferrarte… entonces descubrirás que el mundo no es tan blanco ni negro.

- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

- Retírate, Ronald. – Ordenó Dumbledore rígidamente.

Filldeserp no pudo suprimir la diabólica risa que brotó de sus labios. Aquella situación era totalmente inconcebible, y allí estaba él, intentando forzar la verdad que era testarudamente negada y omitida por la Orden. Dumbledore estaba defendiendo sus ideales y él los suyos, convirtiendo aquel debate en una callejuela sin salida.

Aquellos brillantes ojos azules lo desafiaban a continuar trastornando el pasado. Su propio elemento se estaba alimentado de aquel aborrecimiento y dolor a niveles pasmosos, mientras que fugases imágenes de la traición y el abandono nublaban su propia visión. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera perdido el dominio sobre su propia mente?

La respuesta estaba en su mejilla. En la ironía de la ayuda de un aliado vuelto en contra.

La Muerte había enviado Dementores al Callejón Diagon.

La Orden del Fénix estaba conjurando sus patronus, pero los mortífagos aprovecharon el momento de debilidad y atacaron sin misericordia a sus oponentes, siendo ellos mismos inmunes a los efectos de aquellas criaturas sin alma. Filldeserp sintetizó entonces que él era el único afectado. ¿Cómo había desaparecido su inmunidad, naturalmente otorgada al haber sellado un pacto de aliados con aquellas criaturas tantos años atrás?

Dumbledore lo observaba con sorpresa, habiéndose dado cuenta de la sensibilidad de Filldeserp. Entre los chispazos plateados y negros, pudo divisar los ojos de su antiguo mentor poblándose de lágrimas.

- Aún amas. Aún… temes. – Susurró Albus, avanzando unos pasos hacia Filldeserp.

- Ser de la Orden Tenebrosa no significa haber adquirido súbitamente una incapacidad de amar, Dumbledore. – Murmuró él con desdén mientras medía la situación con cautela.

- No, Harry, esa no es la razón… ¿es que acaso no entiendes? Aún conservas el poder que Voldemort desconoce… aún después de todos estos años, donde has descuartizado tu alma tras muerte y muerte… aún eres capaz de amar.

- ¿Sigues creyendo en esa profecía deleznable¡Cuán iluso eres, Dumbledore¿Crees que desearía eliminar a mi Lord?

- Harry… ¿por qué no intentas realizar un patronus?

- Ya no soy tu alumno, Dumbledore, ni tu sujeto de experimentos. – Siseó Filldeserp con desprecio, mientras en sus oídos resonaban los gritos de Lily Potter.

- Podrías contemplar tu propia humanidad si te animaras a hacerlo, Harry. – Dijo el director de Hogwarts, con aquel tono bondadoso que tanto lo hastiaba. – El poder no te ha consumido aún. ¿Por qué no luchas contra él?

- ¿No se te ha ocurrido que quizás no quiera hacerlo? – Contestó sarcásticamente.

- Si aún amas, Harry, eso significa que, en algún rincón de tu persona, existe luz, y existe el deseo de luchar…

- Déjate de fantasear ya. – Lanzó una llamarada de fuego hacia el anciano, que con ímpetu elevó una pantalla de agua, que no tardó en evaporarse.

Filldeserp, no obstante, no había aguardado para comprobar la efectividad de su ataque y, habiéndose desplazado de tal manera que la distancia con su rival fuera menor a dos metros, había proyectado la daga, con la cual había procurado herir a Weasley, hacia Dumbledore. El arma blanca rozó el hombro del profesor, dada la desviación de su trayectoria.

_"No puedo permitir que _mi_ heredero tenga debilidades, mucho menos emocionales..." _

Sintiendo una gran frustración en su interior, Filldeserp continuó moviéndose, intentando encontrar algún punto débil en Dumbledore que pudiera explotar y desarmar el duelo con prontitud, percibiendo que algo andaba profundamente mal con su magia. Blandió la varita, induciendo una especie de terremoto en el suelo que Dumbledore pisaba. Éste se desapareció a unos metros, pensando que intentaba desequilibrar su posición, mas el ajetreo de la tierra era producto de su transfiguración a una serpiente de piedra semi-viviente, que tras alzarse se precipitó contra el profesor. Albus volvió a desaparecerse, pero esta vez Filldeserp lo esperaba con un _cruciatus_.

Dumbledore fue subyugado por el dolor sólo unos instantes, librándose al enviarle a Filldeserp un encantamiento que lo obligó a levantar la maldición. La serpiente continuó asechando a Dumbledore (y destruyendo todo a su paso), pero el profesor lograba esquivar sus ataques y defenderse, imprecisamente, de los ataques de Filldeserp al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Cuánto más aguantarás, Dumbledore? – Se jactó Filldeserp, enviándole un haz de color negruzco que, al ser repelado por el anciano, fue disuelto al suelo en una especie de líquido ácido.

No obstante, Dumbledore no era reconocido por sus habilidades en transformación por nada. Instaurando una barrera mágica a su alrededor para protegerlo de las maldiciones de Filldeserp por unos instantes, agitó la varita siguiendo una forma ondulada y, sin formular encantamiento, transfiguró la gran masa de piedra que constituía a la serpiente en una sustancia pardusca que se desmoronó al suelo.

Tanto los mortífagos como los aurores detuvieron sus combates para contemplar los restos de la enorme serpiente. Aquel aroma tan particular…

- ¿No quieres un trozo de chocolate, Harry?

La sangre le hirvió a Filldeserp dentro de sus venas. Aquel anciano osaba _burlarse_ de él de aquella forma tan descarada, tan infantil… haciéndolo sentir nuevamente un niño de once años, que pisaba por primera vez la superficie solemne de Hogwarts, maravillado por la magia y sus posibilidades...

- Seguramente aliviará el efecto de los dementores, Harry. – Sugirió Dumbledore con su rostro sereno.

El fuego brotó de sus manos y se dispersó sobre el chocolate, provocando que éste se derritiera y descompusiera por la magia. Simultáneamente, los cuerpos de los caídos en batalla fueron sometidos a una cremación no solicitada. Sus propios ojos esmeraldas eran un bosque de llamas, dado que el elemento se había descomedido y se manifestaba, saturado por el odio y la frustración.

Respirando hondo, en búsqueda de cierto control, dirigió llamas hacia Dumbledore, ambicionando rodearlo. El mago fácilmente rehusó el asalto, mas no proporcionó contraataque.

- La negación de tu propia humanidad está estimulando esto en ti, Harry… no consientas que te devore. Tanto autocontrol, tanta apatía… Harry, sentir no es malo… la inhibición no…

- ¡Cállate! – La imagen del cadáver de Hermione, desmembrado a sus pies, su sangre… sus ojos perdidos…

Sin previo aviso, sintió cómo una daga, su _propia_ daga que había fallado en lastimar a Dumbledore, le perforaba el hombro izquierdo, haciéndolo caer de rodillas al suelo. Al elevar la vista, pudo distinguir a Ron de pie junto a él, jadeando y penetrándolo con sus ojos repletos de aversión. Su elemento reaccionó por su cuenta, levantando a Ronald del suelo, sujetándolo firmemente y comenzando a quemarle la piel, incitando sus gritos de dolor y desesperación.

- ¡Harry, detente! – Exclamó Dumbledore, esgrimiendo con indecisión su varita.

Filldeserp lo fulminó con su mirada mientras lentamente se ponía de pie. Su rostro parecía distorsionado lo cual, sumado a la sangre que manchaba su túnica y sus ojos desquiciados, componían una verdadera personificación de ira y oscuridad.

- Dime porqué debería de perdonarle la vida a este traidor, Dumbledore… No te hagas el inocente. Tú sabes la verdad. Y ahora… - extendió su mano derecha, la cual había estado empleando para oprimir la herida y, por lo tanto, estaba empapada de sangre, sin poder formular mayores palabras.

- Harry… - El rostro de Dumbledore había perdido todo color.

- ¿Humanidad¡La especie humana está podrida, Dumbledore¡Ni siquiera tus títeres pueden acatar tu visión del mundo¿Cómo quieres que no niegue esto? – Abrió sus manos, señalando en general la destrucción que su elemento estaba promoviendo.

- Aún el arma más nociva, si uno se preocupa en indagar, guarda dentro de sí la posibilidad de bien, Harry. El poder que tú tienes… puede tanto arrancar vidas… como brindarlas. Y, si no quieres creerme a mí, por lo menos créele a Fawkes.

En aquel momento, casi como si se tratara de una escena ensayada, el ave fénix sobrevoló el Callejón Diagon y descendió pomposamente en el hombro de Dumbledore, mirando a Harry con sus ojos sabios y sosegados. Tras una leve inclinación de cabeza por parte del profesor, el ave volvió a emprender vuelo, esta vez allegándose con Ron. Dilató sus alas y una corriente mágica se difundió sobre el muchacho, creando una barrera que neutralizó el elemento de Harry y a su vez le permitió a Fawkes empezar a lagrimear sobre el cuerpo calcinado de Ron, que yacía sobre el suelo.

Conociendo por experiencia que nada podía impedir el accionar del fénix, Filldeserp centralizó su atención en Dumbledore, forzando una sonrisa retorcida. Irguió su mano ensangrentada hacia el cielo y recitó una serie de palabras en pársel, originando un aura negra a su alrededor.

- Harry, desiste… - Murmuró, abatido, Albus, quien en vez de retroceder, avanzó hacia el heredero de Voldemort.

- Pudiste salvar a uno… pero… ¿podrás salvar a tiempo todas tus marionetas, querido Albus? – Farfulló Filldeserp, empleando su mano libre, aún a pesar del dolor, para dirigir el fuego hacia el grupo de aurores. - ¿O te salvarás a ti mismo solamente?

Un fuerte viento, producto de la magia negra, se atropelló hacia Albus, quien no pudo más que dejarse empujar por éste hasta la pared de uno de los negocios. Allí pareció paralizarlo mientras pequeñas serpientes negras innaturales surgieron de la nada e iniciaron el camino hacia el brujo.

_… Los gritos de Hermione, presa del cruciatus… _

_… El cadáver de un bebé, cuyos ojos verdes contemplaban espíritus invisibles, inalcanzables…_

Un ataque de tos inusitado le sobrevino a Filldeserp y sangre emergió de su boca. Contempló la evidencia del daño de la magia sin en verdad comprender qué estaba sucediendo. Hacía años que un simple ritual de magia negra no reaccionaba según lo previsto…

- Harry… - Musitó Dumbledore, respirando con dificultad a causa del inicio de asfixia. – Cesa, te destruirá…

- Moriré gustoso sabiendo que con mi vida te habré exterminado a ti y a tu execrable Orden, Dumbledore. – Respondió Filldeserp, volviendo a toser, esta ocasión con mayor rigor, mas conservando la concentración en la maldición.

Unos segundos después, sintió sus fuerzas menguar y amagó a desplomarse, habiendo perdido el control sobre su propia magia, pero unos fuertes brazos lo sujetaron, manteniéndolo en pie.

- Tú estarás dispuesto a abandonarnos, Lord Filldeserp, pero nosotros no. – Dijo una voz ostentosa detrás de él. De reojo, pudo identificar a Phinehas; los ojos del vampiro penetraron su alma. – Tu misión va más allá de la muerte de estos mortales…

Extendiendo su propia mano, el vampiro deshizo el ritual, conjurando su propia magia negra para anularlo. Suspiró, exasperado por la testarudez de Filldeserp. Había extraviado sus límites y prioridades.

- Ordena la retirada de tus hombres. Nuestro objetivo ya ha sido alcanzado.

Filldeserp miró al vampiro a los ojos, retándolo a continuar humillándolo, mas Phinehas simplemente le dedicó aquella sonrisa particular e irritante. Tras ser atacado por otra punzada de dolor, una mezcla de la magia negra y la herida de arma, reconoció la sabiduría de la sugerencia y elevó su varita para conjurar la Marca Tenebrosa. Se volteó para inspeccionar por última vez a Dumbledore. Los ojos azules le enviaron tristeza y sufrimiento, pero en sus profundidades aguardaba también una dosis de esperanza y fe.

- Recuerda el patronus, Harry. – Fueron sus palabras, antes de que toda la Orden Tenebrosa se desvaneciera del Callejón Diagon.

* * *

_Fortaleza de la Orden Oscura_

_25 de diciembre 2004_

_Horario: siete y cinco de la noche_

Hermione había participado en muchas de las campañas realizadas por la Orden luego de los ataques. Estaba acostumbrada a ver cuerpos ligeramente desfigurados o quebrantados, y a los curanderos corriendo de un ala de la torre a la otra, en busca de pociones y hierbas medicinales. Sin embargo, debía reconocer que tanto los métodos como el ambiente mismo de la Orden Tenebrosa eran distintos.

En primera instancia, no se trataban víctimas civiles, por lo que no había un desconcierto general o desesperación por la ignorancia. Todos allí eran soldados preparados para aquella clase de sufrimiento. Todos allí estaban dispuestos a pelear por aquella causa, si bien no morir por ella en su mayoría. Voldemort monitoreaba todos los ingresos, inmutable, mas Hermione podía percibir cierta ansiedad en su postura. Al igual que ella, parecía tener un mal presentimiento sobre los resultados del ataque.

Sabían, por lo comunicado por Austen, que Filldeserp había logrado un acuerdo con los goblins. No todas las cláusulas previstas, pero sí gran parte de ellas, lo cual era progreso. En los términos propios del alcance del ataque mismo, habían logrado infiltrarse en los sitios anhelados y, a pesar de la precaución de la Orden, había habido víctimas civiles, pero no estaban seguros si algún referente de la Orden había sido reducido.

Hermione hubiera preferido una infiltración más pacífica, aunque costara más tiempo. Pero, como Voldemort y Filldeserp habían resaltado, aquel no era el ritmo que necesitaba aquella guerra. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos e imaginando el Callejón Diagon… ¿estarían vivos Neville y Ron? Su corazón latió con fuerza. Aún cuando ya no estuviera técnicamente en su bando, no soportaría la noticia de sus muertes… continuaban siendo sus amigos, a pesar de que posiblemente ellos ya la hubiera descartado de sus mentes.

Cailean se aproximó y, por un momento, él también contempló en silencio la ventana de aquella torre y los terrenos que se revelaban en su paisaje. Luego se inclinó y le sonrió con calma, casi como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos.

- Todo acontecerá como deba acontecer, milady.

- ¿Tanta confianza tienes en los Jueces, Cailean?

- ¿Confianza? – El mortífago rió, mas sus ojos permanecieron impasibles. – Como Inefable, he podido examinar varias de sus obras en este reino terrenal, milady. Permítame decirle que jamás osaría pensar que exista un poder humano que les supere. Tantos misterios, tantos esquemas inmensos…

- ¿Qué es lo que te enlaza con el lado oscuro, Cailean? No pareces el estilo de hombre que aprecie los combates.

- Los ideales de magia que Lord Filldeserp sostiene, milady. Si la comunidad mágica continúa en el camino de los últimos siglos, pronto seremos una raza en extinción, por nuestra propia mano. La magia está insatisfecha. Amo la magia, más allá de lo que ofrece, por lo que _es_.

Hermione le escuchó respetuosamente, pudiendo visualizar la pasión de aquel hombre. Todos los Inefables eran humanos singulares, pero Hermione nunca había tenido la oportunidad de familiarizarse con uno. Cailean no le era fiel a nadie más que algo tan inmaterial, pero tan poderoso, como era la magia. Sin duda, él era más sabio que todos aquellos mortales que luchaban… sin conocer en verdad porqué estaban muriendo.

La visión de Cailean era cómoda, desde luego. Él era un sangre pura, con un buen nivel adquisitivo, un buen puesto en el Ministerio… no tenía familia por la cual preocuparse en proteger. Si luchaba, lo hacía por placer o por demostrar algo, pero no por obligación o auténtica fidelidad a algo. Era, posiblemente, el hombre más libre con el cual Hermione se hubiese topado alguna vez. En cierta forma, le hacía recordar a Luna y a su manera tan única de ver las cosas.

- No se asuste, milady. Todo saldrá bien. – Susurró Cailean, apoyando una mano en su hombro para luego guiñarle un ojo pícaramente y retirarse.

Hermione permaneció atónica junto a la ventana, sin comprender las palabras del mortífago. Las había dicho con tal tono compasivo que, más que calmar a Hermione, le había plantado nuevos temores. ¿Acaso algo malo había sucedido¿Dónde estaba Filldeserp?

Casi como si todo hubiese estado sincronizado, la respuesta a sus intrigas arribó. El vampiro que había divisado varias veces junto a Filldeserp se materializó en el punto de aparición, prácticamente sosteniendo en su hombro todo el peso del heredero de Voldemort, cuyo rostro estaba ceñudo por el dolor. Las exclamaciones de horror y los gritos de órdenes no tardaron en presentarse, pero todo aquel movimiento acaecía para Hermione en cámara lenta.

Antes de que incluso uno de los curanderos pudiera arrimarse, Filldeserp perdió el conocimiento en los brazos del vampiro, agravando la preocupación en los presentes. Phinehas lo depositó con cuidado sobre una de las camas de aquella ala e inmediatamente fue conducido por Voldemort a un rincón aislado, siendo Hermione la única que tuvo el coraje y la posibilidad de unirse a la conversación.

- ¿Qué es lo que…? – Cuestionó Voldemort, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por el vampiro.

- A grandes rasgos, los dementores.

- ¿Los dementores? – Repitió Hermione, incrédula.

- Así es. Sorpresivamente… Filldeserp se tornó sensible a ellos. – Explicó Phinehas, mirando con frialdad al Dark Lord, cuyos ojos rojos destellaron y se fijaron en Hermione. – Eso debilitó su autocontrol y, sumado un duelo con Dumbledore…

- ¡Dumbledore! – Voldemort exclamó, aprensivo. – Así que fue él quien le indujo esa herida…

- No, en verdad no. Fue uno de los miembros de esa familia de pelirrojos… ¿Wesley era?

- ¿Weasley¿Ron? – Murmuró Hermione, palideciendo. Voldemort la fulminó con la mirada, aborreciendo el simple hecho de nombrar a un miembro de la Orden del Fénix.

- De no haber intervenido, Filldeserp se hubiera suicidado por la ejecución de un ritual de magia oscura y el empleo de su elemento al mismo tiempo, situación que en condiciones normales no hubiera significado tan graves adversidades, pero... dada su vulnerabilidad e inestabilidad…

- Insensato… - Musitó Voldemort, escupiendo las palabras por la furia. – Si no fuera porque se encuentra postrado en cama, ya le habría…

- ¿Es todo en lo que puedes pensar¿Castigarlo¿Disciplinarlo? – Gritó Hermione, fuera de sí. - ¡Estuvo a punto de morir por tu hermosa Causa y…!

- ¡No juegues con fuego, muchacha! Tu insolencia no es apreciada. Sé cómo manejar a mi heredero…

- ¡No se trata de un objeto que arreglar¿Acaso…?

- Cállate, sangre sucia. Para empezar, tú eres la causante de todo esto. Si Filldeserp no se hubiera _enamorado_ de una muchacha tan inservible y _compasiva_ como tú, su apatía lo hubiese protegido. ¡Los sentimientos no son más que debilidades!

- Harry es mil veces más fuerte que tú. – Susurró Hermione con determinación y rozando el tono amenazante.

- Pues qué bien lo ha demostrado. Son sobresalientes sus habilidades en…

- ¡Cómo te atreves! – Gritó la ex-Gryffindor. - ¡Siempre es Filldeserp el que lidera las misiones más peligrosas mientras que tú aguardas aquí, limándote las uñas y enalteciendo tu propio ego! Es Filldeserp a quienes estos hombres respetan… - Señaló acusadoramente a los mortífagos presentes, que contemplaban aquella discusión completamente aturdidos. – Es él en quien confían. ¿Acaso no lo distingues? Si pudieras tan sólo entender el valor de estar presente, de combatir hombro con hombro con tu gente… ¡allí podrías decir que eres mejor que Dumbledore¡Allí podrías demostrar que tu Causa es algo más que terror injustificado! Pero es Filldeserp a quien todos ven…

- Cómo te atreves. – Gruñó Voldemort, sacando su varita y realizando un gesto dramático con su túnica. – Maldigo el día en el cual permití que fueras parte de la familia Slytherin…

- Y yo maldigo el día en el que entraste a nuestras vidas. – Respondió Hermione, elevando el mentón. Su varita permanecía guardada en su túnica.

- ¡Crucio!

Hermione no intentó escapar de la maldición, sino que la enfrentó como una indiscutible Gryffindor. El dolor estremeció su cuerpo, pero persistió de pie, desafiando a Voldemort con sus ojos castaños. Los mortífagos, que hasta entonces habían fingido no estar curioseando en la plática, retrocedieron, como si el _cruciatus_ fuese masivo o una epidemia.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que el gran Dark Lord Voldemort puede hacer? – Logró decir entre dientes. Los ojos rojos relampaguearon, probablemente ideando en su mente la imagen de Hermione disgregada.

- ¿Eres masoquista, muchacha? – Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa sarcásticamente dulce.

- Me contagió mi marido.

Un hechizo de color púrpura surcó la sala, dándole de lleno a la antigua aurora, quien fue abatida reciamente al suelo. Durante unos segundos, estuvo arrodillada, respirando con dificultad, antes de levantarse y sonreírle a Voldemort, quien a su vez perduraba con su postura imperiosa a unos metros.

- Deseo morir de una manera muy original. Por favor, concédeme mi deseo.

Un cuchillo transfigurado fue arrojado sin vacilación en su dirección, pero Hermione decidió moverse a un lado para eludirlo. No hizo lo mismo con un rayo azul oscuro, que le generó una herida en la pierna izquierda. Voldemort se adelantó unos pasos, ojeándola con legítima repulsión.

- Tienes un concepto arcaico de original, Tom… - Susurró la muchacha. Sonrió con altivez y se arremangó las mangas del delicado vestido que lucía. – Ahora es mi turno.

Una oleada de viento recorrió el ala de la torre antes de asediar a Voldemort y obligarlo a elevarse en el aire, mientras las ráfagas desgarraban sus ropajes. Sin embargo, el Dark Lord logró luchar contra la fuerza del viento y agitó su varita, enviando una peligrosa maldición, que fue rechazada por el escudo elemental de Hermione.

Continuaron así, varios minutos, Hermione ejerciendo su elemento mientras Voldemort administraba su magia negra. Habían cambiado ubicación en distintas ocasiones e incluso habían olvidado los espectadores que poseían. Todo había quedado reducido a una cuestión de honor. La letalidad de los ataques fue aumentada en ambos lados, para el entusiasmo de varios de los mortífagos que no podían aguardar para contemplar el asesinato de aquella sangre sucia que se había infiltrado en el Círculo Interno del heredero…

- Hacía tiempo que no participabas en un duelo de verdad¿no, tito Voldie? – Se burló Hermione con auténtico descaro. Varios de los mortífagos quisieron responder en lugar de su Lord, mas éste se los impidió con un gesto soberbio de su mano.

- ¿Te crees muy valiente, sangre sucia? – La mueca de resentimiento que formuló el Dark Lord desfiguró aún más su rostro pálido.

- No le temo a la muerte, si es lo que te interesa. Por supuesto, eso no se aplica para ti¿cierto? – Contestó, sonriendo con gentileza.

Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan viva, tan llamada a hacer algo. No sabía porqué estaba haciendo aquello, pero sentía que era lo correcto. Filldeserp nunca se defendería contra aquél que consideraba como un padre, aún a pesar de todas las torturas y manipulaciones. Hermione ya no lo toleraría.

Ella tenía el poder para marcar la diferencia.

No obstante, Voldemort expidió una cadena de hechizos desconocidos, que Hermione se preocupó en evadir. Cuando se giraba para responder con su propio elemento, vio avecinarse un haz rojo, que supo en ese instante que le penetraría el corazón, siendo incapaz de moverse.

Mas nuevamente descubrió que ese no era el momento de su muerte. Un cuerpo se había interpuesto entre el hechizo y ella, salvándole la vida, mas siendo sujeto de una profunda herida en el estómago por la posición de su cuerpo. Con terror, reconoció aquel cabello azabache y aquellos ojos esmeraldas, tan ahogados…

- ¿Cómo… te… atreves…? – Musitó a duras penas, tosiendo sangre. - ¿Acaso… deseas… matarlo?

Por un momento, Hermione estuvo a punto de hablar, indignada que aún continuase defendiendo a Voldemort. Pero entonces vio cómo, con su mano ensangrentada, tocaba su vientre, manchando su vestido con la sustancia rojiza. Sus ojos castaños se nublaron al observar cómo la sangre se expandía por la túnica en la periferia de la herida, y cayó de rodillas, arrastrando a Filldeserp con ella dado que era su soporte. El golpe seco del derrumbe de sus cuerpos resonó en el tieso silencio que se había impuesto sobre la sala; recordaría aquel sonido en las siguientes noches de insomnio, como un eco interminable de sacrificio y muerte.

Se echó a llorar desmedidamente, deseando rectificar todo lo sucedido aquel día... anhelando no haber perdido el sentido.

- Perdóname…

* * *

_Cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix_

_28 de enero de 2005_

_Horario: once y media de la mañana_

Cuando Ginevra le había dicho a Ronald que deseaba que no hubiera una próxima vez en la cual ella debiera golpearlo para que sus neuronas funcionaran, sin duda no lo había proclamado con la intención de que al día siguiente su hermano arribara a los Cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix casi muerto. No obstante, las lágrimas del ave fénix, sumado a un eficiente tratamiento que la misma Ginevra había administrado, le habían salvado la vida a Ron, y también su cuerpo. La única marca que permanecía con él, testigo del feroz duelo, era la cicatriz en su hombro que, por alguna legendaria razón que ellos desconocían, se había empeñado en persistir en su piel.

Neville se había puesto lívido al enterarse del duelo con Filldeserp, tanto desde el testimonio de Ron como el de Dumbledore. Se había sentido realmente avergonzado de no haber estado cerca para cooperar, pero, como Albus le subrayó, él había estado salvando vidas civiles en otro sector, y eso no era desmerecedor.

Aún no podía creer que Filldeserp había tenido bajo punta de espada a Dumbledore y a todos los miembros de la Orden y que, no obstante, se habían salvado por la propia desesperación del heredero. Nunca ninguna persona había descripto a Filldeserp como débil. De hecho, siempre estaba impasible, con un plan bajo la manga y no arriesgando más de lo necesario. Aquel error, quizás, significaba un triunfo para la Orden, dado que demostraba que Filldeserp no era más que humano y, por lo tanto, vencible.

Sin embargo, también acrecentó la inquietud del cuarteto. Dumbledore los había convocado aparte, días después del ataque, y les había confesado su estudio del acontecimiento.

- Que Filldeserp haya recobrado su sensibilidad tras la obtención de Hermione podría no ser casual. Es posible que Hermione haya rescatado a Harry de sí mismo…

- ¿De qué hablas, Albus? – Preguntó Neville, frunciendo el entrecejo. Albus suspiró, extenuado. El duelo lo había agotado a él también.

- Tengo la leve sospecha de que Filldeserp ama a Hermione, por más… sobrenatural que esto suene. Nuestro Contacto nos informó que la resguardó de Voldemort, aún cuando él estaba casi desfallecido.

- Podría ser toda una farsa para que nos confiemos… - Dijo Ron. Albus, sin embargo, negó con la cabeza.

- Estuviste allí, Ronald. ¿Tú crees que Filldeserp accedería a demostrar _debilidad_, aún cuando sirviese a un esquema superior? Son todas suposiciones, pero… no puedo evitar esperanzarme. No estoy diciendo que Filldeserp se haya convertido de la noche a la mañana en bueno o que esté actuando en contra de Lord Voldemort… pero sin duda, ya no es su réplica exacta.

- Sigue siendo un asesino. – Objetó Ron. – Ha explorado las magias prohibidas… No ha salido intacto.

- Por supuesto que no, Ron. – Respondió Ginny con cautela. – No obstante¿no te gustaría creer que Hermione no nos abandonó, sino que en verdad eligió intentar redimir a Harry? Puede que aún sea nuestro enemigo, pero es distinto…

La conversación los había perturbado. Las posibilidades que se abrían frente a aquella visión los conducían a imaginar supuestos y a ilusionarse. Muchas veces, Ginny hubiera preferido no saber, pues odiaría desilusionarse y descubrir que, en verdad, Hermione había decidido cambiarse de bando por conveniencia o que Filldeserp sólo había tenido un mal día y que la próxima vez que la Orden se enfrentase a él, acabarían todos calcinados como Snape.

Neville le sonrió desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Ginny lo miró sorprendida, sabiendo que en aquel horario el auror debería estar en el Ministerio trabajando. El brillo travieso en sus ojos, sin embargo, parecía ratificarle su fuga. Le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se aproximaba.

- El jefe del departamento de aurores se ha escabullido de su deber… ¿para visitar a esta mujerzuela? – Murmuró la pelirroja. Neville tomó uno de sus mechones que circunvalaban su rostro y jugueteó con él.

- ¿De qué me sirve ser jefe si no puedo disponer de mi propio tiempo?

- Qué muchacho tan irresponsable… te mereces un castigo.

Se inclinó y lo besó en los labios con pasión, a lo cual él corroboró abrazándola y acercándola más hacia sí. El amor hizo desaparecer cualquier noción de tiempo y de espacio, mucho menos de problemas y de lesiones de guerra. Riéndose entre beso y beso, Ginny se encontró de repente apoyada contra la mesa, en una postura incómoda de la cual, sin embargo, no se quejó. Adoraba el rubor en el rostro de Neville, cómo sus ojos no se desviaban de los suyos, la intimidad de sus caricias...

- Hay una habitación libre inmediatamente después de subir la escalera, a la derecha, en el primer piso. – Comentó con ligereza la melódica voz de Luna Lovegood. – O pueden proseguir, pero avísenme así cierro la puerta.

La pareja se distanció, acomodándose innecesariamente la ropa por la vergüenza. Habían olvidado que se encontraban en la cocina de la Orden en el arrebato de cariño.

- Si están interesados, la hija de Tonks y Remus acaba de nacer, con veintinueve semanas de vida, es decir, prematura. Sin embargo, está saludable y estable. – Luna sonrió vagamente, como si la noticia que les había brindado no fuese un verdadero júbilo. – Pero han decidido internarla, para mayor seguridad.

- ¿Ya le han puesto nombre? – Preguntó Neville con nerviosismo. Ginny rió, sabiendo que estaba intentando olvidarse del accidente anterior.

- Hannah, Hannah Lupin.

* * *

_Fortaleza de la Orden Oscura_

_1 de febrero de 2005_

_Horario: seis y cuarto de la tarde_

Enero había sido un mes delicado. La vida en la Fortaleza se había vuelto inconsistente desde el ataque al Callejón Diagon, dado el conflicto de intereses entre Hermione y Voldemort. Ambos habían accedido con hostilidad a una tregua por la cordura de Filldeserp, pero cada vez que la ex-aurora y el Dark Lord se cruzaban, la temperatura de la habitación descendía considerablemente.

Mientras tanto, la recuperación de Filldeserp había sido un proceso lento. Más allá de las heridas físicas, que para el día siguiente ya habían desaparecido sin rastros de una cicatriz, lo más grave había sido el efecto en la magia del heredero. Se había tornado voluble, reaccionando en momentos inesperados y con una violencia brindada por el propio descontrol de las emociones centralizadas. Incluso tras una sesión de oclumancia avanzada, Filldeserp continuaba necesitando reposo en el aspecto mágico.

Según Phinehas, quien era el único que había podido hacer un análisis de la situación, la magia se había _consternado_ frente a los dementores, el propio caos emocional de Filldeserp y la impotencia de su elemento. Sumado a eso, su condición física: las heridas sufridas en los duelos y la insuficiencia de descanso previa al ataque, a lo cual el vampiro había admitido cierta responsabilidad.

Voldemort no había estado satisfecho, pero Hermione se había sentido terriblemente culpable. Había intentado hablar de lo sucedido con Harry, mas el joven se negaba a conversar sobre la contienda entre su padre y su esposa, quien no había cesado de disculparse en cada ocasión pertinente que surgía.

Hermione aún estaba conmovida por las palabras y la intención detrás del acto de interponerse entre la maldición y ella. Estaba segura que, de no haber estado embarazada, Harry aún la hubiera protegido con su propia vida, pero el hecho de que valorara a su hijo, su familia… probablemente nunca olvidaría la forma en la que sus ojos la habían penetrado en aquel momento. Más allá de la utilidad de su hijo, lo había hecho por _amor_. No era sorpresa que todos los mortífagos e incluso Voldemort se hubieran quedado de piedra frente aquella declaración.

Aquel acto de sacrificio había sido más poderoso que el más vigoroso de los escudos.

Podría imaginar el rostro de Dumbledore de haberlo atestiguado.

- ¿Qué sucede, Hermione? – Le preguntó Filldeserp, desviando su atención del libro que había estado leyendo para mirar a su esposa. – Llevas varios minutos observándome.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, recostándose en su confortable silla. Se encontraban en una de las salas de reunión, aguardando la hora que habían acordado juntarse con los elementales aliados. Insegura de revelar sus auténticos pensamientos, le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

- Nada en especial… tan sólo estaba soñando despierta. – Harry alzó una ceja inquisitivamente.

- Parecías bastante afligida.

- Es que… - Suspiró, sabiendo que ya no podría mentir. – Estaba pensando en Dumbledore.

- ¿Qué hay de él? – Cuestionó con frialdad. Últimamente, cualquier mención del anciano profesor irritaba a Filldeserp, quien continuaba negándose a relatar lo sucedido en su duelo.

- Simplemente… me pregunto qué habría dicho de haber contemplado…

Filldeserp cerró el libro con brusquedad, frenando su respuesta. Sus ojos escondían un odio arraigado.

- Hubiera afirmado que ese es _el_ poder. Que el lado oscuro no es el lugar al cual pertenezco. – Murmuró, siseando con asco las palabras. Hermione abrió la boca para opinar, pero tras ver su expresión, desistió. – Voldemort tiene razón. Todo esto no debería haber sucedido.

- ¡No empieces tú también! – Exclamó Hermione, encolerizada. - ¡Amar no es malo! Las circunstancias no estuvieron a tu favor, fue eso nomás.

- Dumbledore podría haberme asesinado de haberlo querido, Hermione. – Contestó Filldeserp, poniéndose de pie. – Y eso no es lo peor… - Él miró la palma de su mano con rencor. – Podría haberlo destruido todo. Podría incluso haber matado a mis aliados. En una misión horrorosamente _simple_.

- Harry…

- ¿Acaso no lo entiendes, Hermione? – Le preguntó, enfurecido. – Podría haberte _asesinado_ si hubieras estado allí. Soy un peligro para nuestra Causa… soy un enemigo para nuestro propio futuro…

Hermione no soportó ni una palabra más. Lo cacheteó con dureza.

- Eres tú quien no lo entiende, Harry. Me da igual cuán inestable sea tu elemento, me da igual cuán peligroso puedas ser… eso no es lo que eres. Aún en estado crítico, te apareciste enfrente de mí y me protegiste. Eso es lo que en verdad eres, Harry. Humano. Cometes errores, terribles errores, pero¡eso no es lo más transcendental! Son nuestras elecciones y decisiones las que nos definen, más allá de nuestras habilidades¿recuerdas? Lo que hace significativo esto es que podrías haber elegido arruinarlo todo, y sin embargo estás aquí, con remordimientos. Es eso lo que Voldemort no comprende. Cada uno decide qué clase de persona desea ser.

Hermione se arrimó a él y le acarició con suavidad la mejilla que acababa de abofetearle. Cerró los ojos y se apoyó en su hombro, inhalando la fragancia de su esposo, el hombre al que amaba con todo su alma.

- Juntos lograremos salir adelante. – Susurró en su oído. Harry suspiró y la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura.

- Prométeme que no volverás a disputar contra Voldemort.

- No, Harry. De ser necesario, lo reiteraría.

- Hermione…

- No te prometeré algo que no voy a cumplir, Harry. – Se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos y transmitirle su sinceridad. – Ese hombre ya te ha maniobrado lo suficiente. Sé que incluso no están completamente unidos por la Causa, así que no tiene sentido que me mientas…

- ¿Cómo…? – Preguntó Filldeserp, atónito por el alcance de su conocimiento.

- No importa cómo. ¿Cuándo pensabas comunicarme que tienes tu propio séquito, Harry¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que te estás alejando de él?

- No es tan así, Hermione…

- ¿Crees que no me he percatado de tus viajes diurnos, Harry? Algo estás preparando. El vampiro tiene algo que ver¿cierto? – La expresión en su rostro pálido cambió, cobrando mayor seriedad.

- Es peligroso, Hermione. No deberías saber de ello…

- El pacto que hiciste con la Muerte… - Hermione no pudo contenerse y acarició el lugar donde imaginaba estaría la marca latente. Cailean le había informado de ella. – No resultó cómo esperabas. ¿Qué le solicitaste para que quisiera vengarse de aquella forma? – Filldeserp cerró los ojos, negando vagamente con la cabeza. - ¿Qué tienes pensado con los Lukyan? La niña… ¿qué…?

- Por favor, Hermione. – Insistió Filldeserp, callándola. – Espero que no hayas hablado de esto con _ninguno_ de los mortífagos. Si la Orden llegase a…

- ¿Qué tiene que ver con la Orden? – Filldeserp resopló, exasperado.

- ¡Todo, Hermione! El origen mismo de la niña… es de _rebelión_…

- ¿No es hija de Dymtrus? – Preguntó Hermione, turbada por aquella revelación. – Entonces… ¿es hija de alguien de la Orden?

Palideció ante la posibilidad. Filldeserp había _secuestrado_ a una niña y la había colocado en una familia aliada para cumplir con sus propósitos… había sido capaz de desmantelar una familia, cuando él mismo había privilegiado a su hijo sobre la furia de su Lord…

- No exactamente _nuestra_ Orden, sino una Orden Revolucionaria… extranjera. La _Illegitimi__ non carborundum_…

España.

_"¿Cómo está tu familia, Lukitas? … Pronto será el aniversario de la muerte de tu querida esposa Sara¿no? Y de tu pequeña… ¿Cecilia era su nombre…?"_

- De Santos… - Filldeserp asintió, suspirando con pesar.

- La misión original era asesinar a su familia, como premio a su constante oposición a nuestra infiltración en su país. Primero matamos a su esposa, en una ofensiva al ministerio español… tres meses después, secuestramos a su hija bajo su propia nariz.

Filldeserp sonrió con aflicción, como si aquel momento hubiera sido un gran triunfo que le provocaba, ahora, gran amargura. Sus ojos se habían perdido en los recuerdos, dado que su semblante demostraba una gran añoranza. Ya no miraba a Hermione.

- A los pocos días de tenerla bajo nuestro control, uno de los mortífagos decidió torturar a la niña… entonces, su magia reaccionó accidentalmente. Cinco años de edad... y su primer indicio elemental. – Soltó una risa vacía, enunciando una mezcla de orgullo y desgracia. – Seguramente ya lo sabes, con todo lo que has leído sobre tradición… si tu elemento se exterioriza antes de que hayas cumplido los quince años, debe buscarse un elemental adulto para que sea tu tutor hasta que domines la magia. En ciertas ocasiones, el elemento elige por sí mismo, en su gran _sabiduría_… Así, automáticamente, al encontrarme en la habitación durante su pequeña exhibición accidental, su magia me reconoció como su tutor. Ya no podía asesinarla, y no lo hubiese hecho aún si no estuviese bajo mi cargo. Los elementales debemos cuidarnos, no extinguirnos entre nosotros. Debía colocarla en una familia aliada, pues de ninguna manera De Santos era una posibilidad y yo no estaba dispuesto a encargarme directamente de ella…

Filldeserp sonrió con tristeza. Contempló las palmas de sus manos con gran impotencia, desafiando aquella presión que le había obligado a tomar aquella decisión. Hermione dudaba que se arrepintiera, mas seguramente hubiera deseado nunca tener que manipular una vida tan inocente de aquella manera. Se debía sentir un reflejo de Dumbledore, controlando el destino de una criatura que, en su ingenuidad, esperaba lo mejor de él.

- Borramos sus memorias y las sustituimos por los estímulos pertinentes. En cuanto a De Santos… preferí no conservara ninguna esperanza y le otorgamos un cuerpo, copiando los datos de ADN… ya conoces el método de engaño.

Hermione se dejó caer en su silla, imaginando el dolor de aquel padre. Su hija estaba viva, y él la creía muerta. Había perdido todo frente a una guerra que no era suya y, sin embargo, perseveraba en combate, aún cuando su país se hubiese proclamado nuevamente neutral, como tanto él había insistido en primera instancia. Quizás lo movilizara el sentimiento de venganza o de justicia por la vida de su familia; quizás lo hacía en honor a ellos.

Pero su hija estaba viva, siendo criada por una familia enemiga, sin recuerdo alguno de su padre y admirando a su tutor, quien era la causa de la fragmentación de su antigua estructura familiar.

Antes de que pudiera opinar al respecto, ingresaron a la sala los elementales que Filldeserp había citado, entre los cuales se hallaban Dymtrus y Sheila. Hermione logró suprimir un sollozo al observar a la niña detenidamente por primera vez. Aquellos ojos verdes opacos debían de ser herencia de su madre, dado que ninguna remembranza guardaba con los negros de su padre. Sin embargo, su piel morena, su nariz, su sonrisa… eran idénticas a las de Lucas. Sus bucles eran de un rubio tan oscuro que Hermione no podía comprender cómo había supuesto que eran legado del rubio inconfundible de Dymtrus. Nada la unía a los ucranianos, salvo su memoria montada.

Y una vida de servidumbre.

- Milord, Lord Voldemort solicita que se reporte inmediatamente después de esta reunión en su despacho. – Enunció Alice con estoicismo, ubicándose en su recurrente asiento. – Al parecer, se presentó algo imprevisible en Alemania y el Lord debe viajar con Phinehas.

- ¿Viajar a Alemania? – Dijo Filldeserp, recobrando su postura y frunciendo el entrecejo. Le dirigió una mirada de advertencia de soslayo a Hermione.

- El Lord habló de una profecía, señor. Phinehas tiene la certeza de que le atañe a usted.

- ¿Y por qué entonces será Voldemort el que vaya a investigar? – Indagó Hermione con desconfianza, sin poder reprimir el impulso.

- Por la probabilidad de que su esposo sufra una recaída en el viaje, imagino, milady. – Replicó Alice, su tono rozando la ironía.

Hermione se ruborizó por la bravura de aquella mujer e iba a comunicarle su parecer cuando Filldeserp situó una mano en su hombro y la silenció. Entendió entonces, por la manera en la cual cerró posteriormente el tema, que Alice era leal a Voldemort, aún a pesar de las apariencias.

La Orden Tenebrosa era una gran red de caretas y retruques que todavía no estaba preparada para conocer. Y en aquella red, crecía una niña inocente, que quizás jamás sabría que estaba predestinada a enfrentarse a su padre en el campo de batalla.

- Si esa es la decisión del Lord, no debemos cuestionarla. De todas formas, no es el asunto que nos concierne en esta comisión...

* * *

_Cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix_

_3 de febrero de 2005_

_Horario: nueve y cincuenta de la noche_

Los planos yacían olvidados sobre la mesa. La puerta estaba cerrada con un encantamiento, que también imposibilitaba la transmisión del sonido. Los únicos presentes en la habitación permanecían distribuidos y en silencio, casi como si estuvieran meditando. Por un lado, Javier Martínez estaba de pie junto a la puerta, reposado contra la pared; Francisco García estaba cruzado de brazos e inclinado en su silla, con los zapatos sobre la mesa, mientras Lucas De Santos revisaba algunos de los pergaminos. Sus reuniones eran frecuentes, especialmente debido a que debían realizar los informes para la INC en España. Además, solían debatir sobre ciertos de los aspectos abordados por la Orden del Fénix, para decidir un curso de acción conjunto.

No obstante, y este detalle Albus Dumbledore lo ignoraba, también consagraban movimientos independientes de la Orden. Eran más que nada movimientos políticos, dado que tampoco tenían los recursos para intervenir en un campo de batalla sin la Orden. Por ahora.

El Contacto se había comunicado con ellos en ocasiones anteriores, notificándoles de detalles que no siempre mencionaba frente a la Orden. Posiblemente se debía a que, de haberlo hecho, algunos de sus miembros hubieran deducido con facilidad su identidad, y ese era un secreto que el Contacto no estaba dispuesto a diseminar. Sin embargo, no teniendo los españoles demasiado conocimiento sobre todas las personalidades de la Orden Tenebrosa ni tampoco estando demasiado interesados en ese detalle, existía una mayor confidencia entre ellos.

Aquel día era una de las fechas asignadas para tratar con el Contacto. No tenían muchas esperanzas de obtener información relevante, pero aún así no despreciaban las pequeñas pizcas de información, especialmente las vinculadas con Filldeserp y su estado de salud.

Su método de enlace era distinto al que manejaba la Orden. Cualquier objeto que funcionara directamente como canal de diálogo podía ser detectado por los Dark Lords en un momento de descuido. En cambio, el Contacto les había proporcionado un pensadero, de características inusuales. Las únicas memorias que podían ser colocadas eran las del propio Contacto, que no necesitaba estar cerca del objeto para estacionar sus pensamientos en él. Debía de existir una conexión (por medio de algún encantamiento) que enlazara al Contacto con el pensadero de manera incondicional. Transcurrida una hora desde la introducción de la nueva memoria, ésta se evaporaba, dejando al pensadero vacío e inútil, sin ningún tipo de residuo mágico que les permitiera rastrear la ubicación del Contacto.

- Me encuentro ansioso. – Comentó Francisco con ligereza, manteniendo su posición.

- ¿Insomnio? – Preguntó Javier, haciendo una mueca.

- No. Es como si… - Respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos. – Como si tuviera un presentimiento.

- ¿Malo o bueno?

- No seáis supersticiosos. Seguramente es por el poco movimiento que en estas semanas el Lado Oscuro exhibe… estamos demasiado pendientes. – Gruñó De Santos, sin elevar los ojos de su objeto de lectura. Francisco se encogió de hombros.

- Sin Filldeserp estable, han perdido a su gran comandante.

- No lo creo. – Murmuró De Santos. – Su atención está en otro lado… Por ejemplo, aún no sabemos cuál fue el propósito de su visita de Gringotts. Está claro que el ataque no era lo más relevante.

Callaron. La falta de respuestas y soluciones a la guerra les estaba impacientando. Llevaban varios meses en Inglaterra, sin alcanzar resultados. En España no podrían haber hecho demasiado, pero sentían como si tampoco estuvieran en verdad colaborando en Inglaterra. Todo parecía inútil cuando no podían evitar, al menos, la matanza de vidas inocentes.

Súbitamente, el pensadero, ubicado a un extremo de la mesa, vibró y una sustancia tenuemente etérea apareció en él, brillando de una manera fantasmagórica. Los tres españoles se dirigieron hacia el objeto y, tras compartir una mirada silenciosa, se internaron en su contenido.

Como siempre sucedía, la memoria era nublosa. Nada se distinguía. Aún si caminaban, nada cambiaba. Todo se mantenía cubierto de niebla, alterado forzosamente por el Contacto. Por unos instantes sólo hubo silencio hasta que una voz distorsionada, pero burlonamente siseante, comenzó a resonar en aquel vacío.

_"Buenas noches, caballeros del mio Cid. En esta velada les ofreceré un gran banquete. He trabajado arduamente para que todo fluya a la perfección, por lo que no duden de la autenticidad de mi fruto." _

Javier entornó los ojos. Un doble agente nunca era auténtico a nada, salvo a sí mismo.

_"En primera instancia, el rey ha partido de su dominio en busca de un oráculo, en una tierra austera del continente. El príncipe ha quedado a cargo."_

_"Los nobles chismean alrededor del vientre de la princesa. Ha perdido el favor del rey y muchos aguardan por la reacción del príncipe, a quien presionan para que gesticule." _

El distanciamiento entre Lord Voldemort y Hermione Granger no era novedad. El contacto ya lo había mencionado durante una de las reuniones de la Orden, mas aún persistían aguardando alguna exhibición de Filldeserp que aseverara su decisión¿su Lord o su esposa?

- ¿Ha dicho un oráculo? – Murmuró Francisco, frunciendo el entrecejo. - ¿Qué querrá decir con eso?

- Más me preocupa la confirmación de que Granger esté embarazada… - Dijo Lucas. – Está claro que no fue casual su elección del momento. ¿Por qué ahora, en plena guerra¿Acaso temen la extinción de su linaje?

_"Los comedores de muerte se descuartizan, cada vez más palmariamente"_

- Era de esperarse. Lo sucedido tras el ataque al callejón Diagon funcionó como detonante… aquellos a favor de Voldemort no tolerarán que una sangre sucia lo haya desafiado y que su propio heredero la haya protegido, en contra de los deseos de su Lord. – Musitó Javier.

- Pero tampoco le conviene a la Orden Tenebrosa disgregarse justo ahora…

- Por eso Filldeserp no ha hecho ningún movimiento. – Concluyó De Santos.

_"Tengo un obsequio para uno de ustedes, caballeros. Alguien a quien largamente han considerado perdido ha revivido del olvido, con sus ojos verdes y sus mechones blondos… Todo este tiempo fue ocultada por el príncipe, queriéndola reclutar en su ejército cuando alcance la pubertad pues aún infanta es. De su boca lo he oído y él no me zurciría."_

- ¿Qué rayos…? – Murmuró Francisco, pero fue interrumpido por la voz, que esta vez no efectuó pausa entre discursos.

_"Mapa he dibujado de su reino, mas no he podido burlar a sus guardias. Entregárselos por un leal mensajero habría de, pero prefiero una conferencia personal, para que puedan reputar mis afirmaciones. Confío en que ustedes, mis nobles caballeros, podrán saltear a los guardas en el próximo cuarto creciente. Con el barbudo he de platicar también, pues su espada necesitarán. No desperdicien la oportunidad, porque la niña santa ha de marchar en la luna llena."_

_"Su mote es aquel de la pequeña ceguera, si acaso ordenan más datos."_

- ¿Por qué habríamos de entrar a la Fortaleza¿Para salvar a una niña desconocida? - Preguntó Francisco.

- Debe tratarse de una trampa… - Acotó Martínez.

- Salvo que tenga algún mensaje connotado. – Murmuró nuevamente García. – Quizás no se refiere a una niña literalmente. ¿Ojos verdes, cabello rubio¿Santa¿Ceguera?

Bruscamente fueron expulsados del pensadero. Francisco y Javier aterrizaron de pie, pero Lucas cayó al suelo, donde permaneció inmóvil, con la mirada perdida. Sus amigos tardaron en darse cuenta, aún absorbidos en su discusión, pero en cuanto lo divisaron se arrodillaron a su lado y empezaron a sacudirlo y a aplicarle encantamientos vivificadores, pues parecía haber entrado en shock.

Luego de largos minutos, cuando ya habían empezado a meditar la posibilidad de pedirle ayuda a la Orden, Lucas reaccionó, aferrándose a sus brazos con una fuerza inesperada. Su piel morena había palidecido de sobremanera, pero poco a poco empezó a recomponerse.

- Mi niña, Francisco… - Murmuró, casi indiscernible. – Mi Cecilia…

Francisco y Javier intercambiaron miradas agobiadas. Un tenso silencio se ubicó sobre ellos mientras así, prácticamente abrazados, procesaban aquella conjetura.

- No puede ser, Lucas… - Musitó Javier lentamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior. – La viste, con tus propios ojos… la INC verificó que fuera ella… no es posible que…

- ¿Y si se tratara de necromancia? – Cuestionó Francisco, dubitativo. La sola posibilidad hizo estremecer a Lucas.

- "Todo este tiempo fue ocultada por el príncipe"… y si… ¿nos hicieron creer que… era ella? – Susurró Lucas, desmoronado.

- ¡Es una trampa! Sabes que no es posible, Lucas. ¡Era ella¡Cecilia está muerta! – Exclamó Javier, sumamente alterado por las circunstancias. - ¡El maldito Contacto está jugando contigo! Seguramente Filldeserp está detrás de esto. Está utilizando tus demonios, Lucas…

- ¡Cállate ya! – El español se puso de pie a duras penas, pero encaró a su amigo. Sus ojos destellaban, pero ni una lágrima había caído. – Ya sé que está muerta… ¿crees que no lo sé¡Debí haberla protegido¡Debí de haber sido yo, no ella! Me la arrancaron… y Sara… ¿qué hubiera dicho Sara? Dejé que nos robaran a nuestra niña… - Apretó los puños y bajó su rostro, temblando. El dolor era demasiado.

- Lucas, yo… lo siento…

- Pero… todo coincide. No sólo la descripción física… sino… ¿niña santa? Y el nombre Cecilia significa ciega… ¿cómo no puedo evitar asociarlo? Y si… ¿es verdad¿Y si Cecilia está viva, de alguna forma, y ellos la tienen¿Cómo podría vivir conmigo mismo, sabiendo que no hice nada para salvarla?

- Podría ser una trampa… - Insistió débilmente Javier.

- Lucas… - Francisco se acercó, interrumpiendo a Javier, y tomó a su amigo por los hombros, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. – El Contacto dijo que nos dará una… conferencia personal. Allí podremos enunciar nuestras dudas… y Dumbledore seguramente tendrá algo para aportar, también. Si aún después de eso continúas creyendo que existe la mínima posibilidad de que sea ella… entonces… - Respiró hondo y le sonrió, intentando transmitir fuerza. – Entonces, y lo juro por mi magia, te acompañaré hasta el último rincón de la Fortaleza y la recuperaremos, Lucas.

Posteriormente Javier se aproximó también y con una débil sonrisa, también apoyó su mano en el hombro de su amigo. Otra vez el silencio se posicionó entre ellos, pero esta vez ya no tenían nada más que decir. El miedo, la desesperación, el dolor y la incertidumbre los ahogaba.

Mas los unía una mínima posibilidad; una pequeña esperanza ciega.


	14. Capítulo 14

_Gracias, gracias, por confiar en mí, por confiar en LE._

_La vergüenza que sentía por no poder salir de mi frustración por el bloqueo me impidió contestarles, pero les agradezco cada review, cada mail, que recibí, tanto amenazante, como suplicante, como paciente. Por ustedes no me rendí, y el argumento continuó vivo en mi mente, especialmente en las noches de insomnio. _

_Hace un año, este capi estaba escrito por la mitad. En diciembre pasado, lo completé hasta que sólo quedó pendiente una escena para la cual no encontraba expresión correcta. Hoy a la mañana, cepillándome los dientes, la musa volvió y fui feliz… estaba exuberante, como quizás lo estén ustedes ahora por este milagro jajaja._

_Es cruel de mí publicar este capítulo y decirles que no sé cuándo volveré a actualizar. Pero tengan esta certeza: no me rendiré. Y mientras puedan, les estaré agradecida de que ustedes no se rindan de mí, y no se cansen de preguntarme, de pedirme, porque eso me mantiene alerta y en vida. Faltan alrededor de cuatro capítulos no es tanto cuando hemos llegado tan lejos._

_Para aquel que le interese, he empezado la universidad: estoy cursando mi primer año de Letras (filología)._

_Feliz lectura. Espero que nos podamos reencontrar pronto… prometo responder tus reviews del capi 13 durante esta semana. ¡Muchas gracias!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Título: **Laguna Estigia

**Autora: **Parvati-Blossom

**Resumen: **_Reto N 7 de La Orden de las Mortífagas_. Harry es el más destacado mortífago al servicio del Lord. Neville es el que se espera que venza a Voldemort y su protegido.

**Rating:** PG15

**Género: **Drama/Dark/Angst... o.O Tal vez algo de acción...

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a **JKR**, soy simplemente una admiradora del universo de Harry Potter. Sin embargo, aquellos personajes que **no** pertenecen al **Cannon**, son de **mi **propiedad. ¿Ejemplos? Alice Kolberg, Lucas de Santos... Es un fict sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Posibilidad de Infartos por la actualización inesperada. Final abierto de capítulo puede provocar estrés en los lectores. Algunas escenas de tortura… lo típico y normal en LE.

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

_Cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix_

_4 de febrero de 2005_

_Horario: cuatro y cuarto de la tarde_

- Podría ser una trampa. – Sugirió Neville.

Francisco apoyó una mano en el hombro de Lucas para retener su evidente respuesta.

Se habían reunido, como había sido planificado anteriormente, los miembros de la Orden que componía el círculo interno para recibir el nuevo informe del Contacto. Los españoles habían decidido adelantarles el mensaje que les había dejado el día anterior, a costa de exponer una de las herramientas secretas del INC, y sus conjeturas. La incredulidad era el más destacado de los rasgos, sobre todo porque casi todos ellos habían desconocido el pasado oscuro de la familia de Lucas.

- Lo sabemos. Pero estamos dispuestos a escuchar lo que el Contacto tenga para decir. Si acaso hay una mínima posibilidad de que sea verdad, estamos dispuestos a arriesgarnos.

- ¿Y con qué medios emprenderán tal intento, Francisco? – Cuestionó Dumbledore.

- Por eso estamos aquí presentes. – Interceptó Javier. – Necesitaremos el apoyo de la Orden, al menos tácticamente.

Los españoles sabían que aún si la Orden no brindaba recursos, ellos irían igual a la Fortaleza. Era una decisión inevitable, sobre todo al contemplar la expresión rígida en el rostro de Lucas. Pero necesitaban aumentar las probabilidades de triunfo de la misión, y eso sólo era posible, aunque les pesase, con la Orden.

- Si lo que Contacto nos ha indicado hasta el momento demuestra ser real, este podría ser un momento idóneo. – Propuso Ron. – Filldeserp se encuentra débil y los mortífagos están alterados, sin un líder específico.

- Pero las defensas de la Fortaleza continúan sólidas. – Musitó Neville. – Un trabajo de infiltración… no es fácil. No hemos logrado hacerlo en años.

- Todo depende de la información del Contacto. – Dijo Dumbledore. – Aunque estoy de acuerdo con Ronald. Este podría ser nuestra oportunidad.

En contraste con los anteriores informes del Contacto, éste sería presencialmente. El riesgo de tal procedimiento era alto, pero era posible que el Contacto quisiera sostener la fidelidad y vigencia de su indagación y participar de la organización de la operación. El Contacto parecía estar dispuesto a dar su último golpe. Esto preocupaba a la Orden, indudablemente, porque para ellos era más preciosa la información corriente en el tiempo que una bomba instantánea, dado que se hallaban desacostumbrados a esos eventos.

Los españoles, en cambio, estaban preparados para sacrificar al Contacto por esta misión; de hecho, por cualquier misión que significara una acometida importante para diluir el poder de la Orden Oscura en aquella interminable guerra.

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron entonces y una figura ingresó con marcha imperiosa. Dumbledore se puso de pie y el Contacto se detuvo en la cabeza opuesta de la mesa. Su rostro estaba oculto tras la máscara de mortífago y una capa ocultaba su cabello e intentaba disimular una característica predominante: se trataba de una mujer.

- ¿Estás listo para cumplir plenamente con tu parte del trato, Dumbledore? – Preguntó la mujer con voz firme y desafiante.

- Así es.

- Este es el momento que has estado esperando, entonces. – Concluyó ella, sentándose en aquella ubicación de la mesa.

- ¿Podrías quitarte esa estúpida máscara? Es repugnante. – Comentó Ron.

- Imagino que entenderás, Weasley, la necesidad de que mi identidad permanezca oculta aún. – Susurró el Contacto, su voz impregnada de veneno.

- Entendemos que eres parte del círculo allegado a los Lords. – Terció Neville.

- Correcto. Aunque claramente en estos momentos el círculo se está dividiendo.

- Tú… ¿de qué lado dices estar? – Preguntó Shacklebolt.

- Eso no es de su incumbencia. – Contestó secamente el Contacto. – El hecho es que el Dark Lord ha iniciado un viaje a Alemania para investigar los rumores de una nueva profecía que conciernen a su heredero. Las defensas de la Fortaleza dependen de la magia de ambos Lords; si uno de ellos no está en el edificio, se debilita ligeramente. No es una gran ventaja en general, pero sí cuando la propia magia de Filldeserp se encuentra volátil.

- Los cretinos deben saber eso. Puede ser un anzuelo. – Interrumpió Ron.

- Sí, pero… - el cuerpo del Contacto se inclinó levemente en dirección a Lucas. - ¿Estás dispuesto a abandonar a tu hija allí cuando está esta pequeña posibilidad? No la volverás a tener. Filldeserp ha decretado que la niña debe mudarse a fines de mes…

Lucas se incorporó de su asiento, pálido y temblante. Sus ojos negros no se movían del Contacto.

- Cecilia está muerta.

La risa cruel de la mujer provocó estremecimientos en los aurores.

- Yo misma participé en la planificación de la captura de la niña, De Santos. Yo estuve allí cuando Filldeserp asesinó a tu esposa. – Su voz insinuaba una sonrisa burlona. – Mujer tonta. Filldeserp no tuvo ni que buscarla en el caos del ataque al ministerio; ella misma se entregó. No tuvo respiración suficiente para emitir ninguna última palabra heroica. Murió asustada. Murió sola. ¿Dónde estabas entonces tú, Lucas? Ah, por supuesto. Estabas reunido con los miembros de la INC, creyendo que habían podido predecir los movimientos de Filldeserp.

Rápidamente Lucas estuvo frente a ella y la abofeteó. La mujer volvió a reír, sin que la máscara se desplazara de sitio, y le dispuso la otra mejilla, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- Tu hija está viva, De Santos. Y lo peor de todo, es que lo está gracias a la intromisión de Filldeserp. A él se lo debes. – Hizo una pausa dramática. – Cecilia lo adora.

Antes de que pudiera volver a golpearla, Neville lo atajó. Intentó calmarlo, avivarlo de la mofa del Contacto, pero el español se hallaba fuera de sí.

- No te estoy revelando nada más que la realidad. – Dijo el Contacto. – Lo verás con tus propios ojos y entonces entenderás cuán astuto es en verdad Filldeserp. No puedes escapar de él, nunca.

- Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí, sucia traidora? – Le escupió el español.

- No creas que estoy de tu lado. No estoy de su lado. – Anunció abiertamente a los miembros de la Orden, dirigiendo su atención a todos ellos. – Sólo anhelo sobrevivir. Lamentablemente, a pesar de que mis ideales estén con ellos, sucesos del pasado amenazan mi posición. – Volvió a moverse hacia Lucas. – El camino al infierno está pavimentado de buenas intenciones. Recuerda eso cuando tu propia hija te traicione. Será la luz de la oscuridad.

* * *

_Fortaleza de la Orden Oscura_

_6 de febrero de 2005_

_Horario: seis en punto de la tarde_

¿Qué sería capaz de hacer un padre por una hija?

Pocos serían capaces de no actuar cuando una esperanza ilumina el horizonte, aún los cobardes. Lucas no era cobarde, y no había escrúpulos posibles para alguien que se arriesgaba al todo o nada.

Una fortaleza no iba a frenarlo. Dos Dark Lords tampoco, mucho menos uno.

¿Qué importaba si el medio para alcanzar a Cecilia era un arcaico encantamiento de magia negra, suministrado por el Contacto? Bajo cualquier otra situación, sería amoral. Esto trascendía la dimensión ética. Por una hija, sólo le preocupaba su efectividad. Francisco y Javier se mostraban más cautelosos por las repercusiones y los peligros, pero de todas maneras lo apoyaban, y Lucas sabía que cuando retornara a su sano juicio, apreciaría ese incondicional gesto de amistad. Ellos aumentaban la oportunidad de sobrevivir de Cecilia.

La presencia de Ron, Ginevra, Luna y Neville le era, no obstante, sumamente indiferente. No estaban a su lado por Cecilia, pues no la habían conocido ni tampoco su muerte les afectaría directamente; no estaban a su lado para cooperar en su rescate, sino para posibilitar una maniobra ofensiva de la Orden y el Ministerio inglés. Una vez Cecilia estuviera en sus brazos, para Lucas la Luz podía fracasar o triunfar; nada de eso ostentaba ya la menor importancia.

Estaba realmente cegado entre el ínfimo abismo que dividía la incertidumbre de la certeza, la desesperación de la templanza.

Habían recorrido millas a pie, dados los riesgos de ser detectado en caso de apariciones muy cercanas a las barreras, hasta arribar al límite de las defensas de la Fortaleza. Ahora se avecinaba lo más arduo: el encantamiento y la infiltración sigilosa. Supuestamente el grupo de Neville funcionaría como distracción y Filldeserp no se interpondría en el camino de los españoles, pero nada se lo garantizaba. Tenían que estar preparado para cualquier escenario, especialmente para el peor.

Se ubicaron como el Contacto se los había indicado y se concentraron, recitando con asiduidad las palabras en latín. Como usuarios cotidianos de magia blanca, el encantamiento absorbería una mayor cantidad de energía que la que ellos estaban acostumbrados a sacrificar, pero confiaban que, al ser una cantidad considerable de magos, podrían sobreponerse prontamente a la pérdida. Era otro gran riesgo difuso en aquella oscuridad.

Podía ser una trampa, pero era todo o nada. Vida o muerte.

El encantamiento surtió efecto momentáneamente; el momento que necesitaban siete personas para ingresar y la barrera en volverse a integrar. Fue un momento demasiado largo para el instante que Lucas en verdad requería.

Con el fin tan cerca, la adrenalina aceleró su marcha y en menos de quince minutos estuvieron bajo la escalofriante sombra de las amenazantes puertas físicas de la fortaleza. Hacía tiempo que no se sentían tan vivos. Por primera vez en lo que potencialmente había sido una década, estaban tomando la iniciativa; las riendas de aquella noche estaban bajo su control.

Se separaron en dos grupos, cada uno con sus trasportadores especiales… cada uno con una misión, cada uno con un futuro.

Las cartas estaban ya barajadas.

* * *

_Horario: seis y media de la tarde_

Filldeserp suspiró, masajeándose las sienes. Luego de la partida de Lord Voldemort tres días atrás, lograr conservar a la Orden Tenebrosa íntegra había sido todo un desafío. Su propio séquito había empezado a instigarlo para que activara el plan que hacía tanto tiempo venían formulando, mas el heredero estaba convencido que aún no era el momento.

Los mortífagos veteranos que eran más que nada fieles a Voldemort no habían pisado la Fortaleza desde su marcha, demostrando ser auténticamente Slytherin en su deseo de supervivencia. Aquellos días Filldeserp había estado muy corto de paciencia y un solo comentario sobre la pureza de sangre de su esposa le hubiera bastado como excusa para prender en llamas hasta el último mortífago.

Aún no comprendía cómo la Orden Tenebrosa se había desquebrajado de aquella manera tan precipitosamente. Desde siempre había habido sectores más adeptos a un Lord que a otro, pero se unificaban bajo una misma Causa. Posiblemente su declaración durante su casamiento sobre la errónea tesis de la pureza de la sangre y la verdadera pureza, aquella relacionada con la magia, había fracturado la Causa en cierta medida, sobre todo frente a los aristócratas conservadores. Sumado a eso, el enfrentamiento entre Hermione y Voldemort había puesto en evidencia a cuál de los dos protegería, y muchos ahora lo consideraban un traidor. Algunos escasos mortífagos se habían negado a acatar sus órdenes y había tenido que recurrir a una larga sesión de tortura, su especialidad, para recordarles a quién estaban impugnando.

Mientras tanto, otros sectores aliados a la Orden Tenebrosa, como ciertos clanes de vampiros y licántropos, habían vuelto a proclamar que su coalición estaba sellada con Filldeserp, lo cual había despertado sospechas en los mortífagos conservadores. En caso de una separación, la fracción afiliada a Voldemort se hallaría con poco respaldo más allá de las fronteras de Inglaterra, ya que Filldeserp había manejado la política "exterior" de la Causa desde su unión al bando de la oscuridad, y ahora los mortífagos empezaban a vislumbrar aquel esquema superior que el traidor había confeccionado.

Incluso peculiares rumores habían empezado a correr por los pasillos de la Fortaleza; algunos decían que nunca había abandonado a Dumbledore y que todo el esquema había sido parte de un plan superior para debilitar el poder del Lord. Otros, que todo había sido ideado por el Ministerio de la Magia, y algunos pocos consideraban que desde la oferta de Phinehas, había obrado para desertar al Lord.

Curiosamente, nadie pensaba que lo había hecho por sí mismo.

Se recostó en su asiento, acariciando abstraídamente la cabeza de Nagini, que se encontraba en su regazo. Cerró los ojos con cansancio, por un instante deseando nunca haber ingresado a aquel juego político y envidiando a la gente que tenía la posibilidad de desaparecer de Gran Bretaña sin dejar rastro, sin ser perturbada otra vez. Pero amaba demasiado sus ideales y era demasiado leal a sus aliados como para renunciar. Escondiéndose no aderezaría nada, y él tenía el poder, y por lo tanto la obligación, de cambiar la realidad.

- _Harry… la chimenea se ha encendido. –_ Siseó Nagini, atrayéndolo nuevamente al presente.

Extrañado por tal suceso, depositó a Nagini en el suelo y se dirigió a la chimenea de su despacho. Sólo ciertas personas tenían acceso a su red flú, y cualquiera de ellas sólo se contactaría de aquel modo ante inminentes malas noticias. Respiró hondo, intentando fortalecerse, y se arrodilló frente al hogar.

Entre las cenizas distinguió el rostro de Megan Jones.

- ¡Mi Lord! – Exclamó la mujer, alterada y respirando con dificultad.

- Megan, ¿qué sucede? ¿Desde dónde me estás contactando?

- Desde mi oficina en el Ministerio, mi Lord. – Ante las facciones alarmadas de Filldeserp, Megan se apresuró a continuar. – Es urgente, Dumbledore acaba de informarme… ¡atacarán la Fortaleza!

- Megan, respira hondo. – Comandó, su rostro tornándose impávido. - ¿Cuándo?

- Ahora mismo, mi Lord… han notificado a toda la Orden, a todos los aliados que estén disponibles… no sé cómo, pero han adquirido las coordenadas y una manera de traspasar la barrera con facilidad.

- ¿Con qué objetivo, Megan?

- Asesinarlo a usted, mi Lord. – La voz de la mortífaga tembló. Sin poder reprimirlo, Filldeserp apreció su pequeño gesto de preocupación.

- Megan, escucha atentamente. Tus servicios ya no son requeridos, no te arriesgues más. Ve a Gringotts y solicita acceso a la cuenta 1697. Es tuya…

- No lo abandonaré, mi Lord. – Le interrumpió con insolencia. – Por supuesto que ya no puedo ser espía, el Ministerio detectará esta comunicación y le informará a Dumbledore. Pero aún estoy en su servicio. Eliminaré a todo miembro de la Orden que se acerque a usted, mi Lord.

Filldeserp calló, sorprendido por aquella promesa. Jones era una de las mortífagas que nunca se había mostrado adepta a ninguno de los Lords en especial, y siempre accionaba en función de su ascenso político en el Ministerio. Por supuesto, bajo tal ámbito, aquella confesión de suma lealtad podría estar vacía, pero la vehemencia en su voz parecía indicar otro rumbo.

- Te estaré esperando entonces, Megan.

Cerró la comunicación y se puso de pie. Chasqueó los dedos y la elfa Zeeky se materializó lista para cumplir con las órdenes de su amo. Por fin alguien a quien no le importaría si sus intereses estaban o no con Voldemort.

- Notifícale a tu ama que debe permanecer en sus aposentos. No importa qué escuche o vea.

Zeeky asintió y desapareció. Filldeserp suspiró de nuevo, odiando las circunstancias. La Orden del Fénix no podría haber elegido un momento más idóneo para atacar. ¿Casualidad?

- _Nag, necesito tu veneno._

La serpiente se deslizó hasta él, exhibiendo con orgullo sus inmaculados colmillos. Filldeserp extendió su mano y mágicamente hizo un corte en el dedo índice de su mano izquierda, donde Nagini se inclinó y suavemente incrustó su veneno. Filldeserp apretó con fuerza sus labios, cohibiendo el gemido de dolor, y con su sangre, ahora mezclada con el veneno de la serpiente de la familia Slytherin, trazó una runa en el suelo, reforzando las barreras contra los trasladores, tanto internos como externos, y apariciones de aquellos sin la Marca Tenebrosa.

Aguardó unos instantes para recobrar la entereza y delineó otra runa, esta vez activando las marcas tenebrosas en los brazos de cada mortífago en Inglaterra. Si bien no era el método convencional de convocación, era el más eficiente para su cumplimiento. Aquellos que se negaran a responder, se encontrarían sujetos a una especie de cruciatus hasta que lo hicieran.

- _Nag, ordena la inspección de los terrenos. Se avecina una batalla._

Sin esperar respuesta, se dirigió al escritorio para agarrar sus guantes y varita. Sin embargo, la serpiente se arrimó a él y con una rapidez sobrecogedora, consiguió enredarse en su cuello, para así depositar unos "besos" con su lengua viborezna en su mejilla.

- _Pequeño… cuídate._

* * *

_Horario: seis cuarenta de la tarde_

Lucas, Javier y Francisco se desplazaron con agilidad por los pasillos de la Fortaleza, guiándose con eficacia gracias a la memorización detallada del mapa y las indicaciones. Sus botas estaban encantadas para no emitir ruido y se aseguraban en cada esquina de no toparse con algún mortífago. La falta de oposición los perturbaba profundamente. Estaban ingresando a una de las zonas más importantes, y por lo tanto se suponía más vigiladas y seguras, de la Fortaleza, y no habían encontrado ni a un solo guardia. Aún cuando el Contacto les había advertido que haría todo lo posible para que fuera así, no habían creído en el alcance de su poder.

Finalmente arribaron al sector de los Lukyan. Tras intercambiar una mirada, el trío elevó sus varitas e hizo derribar la puerta, y con ella todas las protecciones de la habitación. No habían empleado cualquier encantamiento, sino una de las especialidades de la INC en el campo. Así, accedieron a la sala, donde un hombre y una mujer se encontraban acomodados en unos sillones, jugando con una niña de unos seis años de edad.

Lucas sintió que toda la sangre se le desvanecía del cuerpo; sólo necesitó un vistazo para confirmar que aquella criatura era _suya_. Sintió cómo su corazón se quebraba ante la imagen de su hija, viva luego de poco más de un año de pensarla muerta. La imagen de su cadáver había vagado en sus peores pesadillas, como el mayor fracaso de su existencia. A su lado, Francisco y Javier también palidecieron.

Después de todo, aquellos ojos verdes sólo habían podido pertenecerle a fantasmas hasta hacía unos días atrás.

Dymtrus y Maryska se incorporaron, sorprendidos por la intrusión de los españoles. Inmediatamente la mujer agarró a Cecilia entre sus brazos e intentó escabullirse a una de las habitaciones. Sin embargo, el trío de aurores se puso en acción, recordando su misión, y le obstruyeron la salida.

- ¡Maryska! – Exclamó Dymtrus, colocándose enfrente de ella para evitar un ataque directo.

Con violencia, el hombre se desprendió de la cadena de su cuello y se la tendió a su esposa. Conversaron urgentemente en ucraniano y ninguno de los españoles pudo entender el idioma de las indicaciones que intercambiaban, pero eran evidentes. La mujer no quería irse sin su marido, y él insistía que se marchara. Ninguno de los dos sabía que el traslador no funcionaría, por la propia disposición de su líder.

Al parecer deseando hacer valer su voluntad, el ucraniano se arremangó sus mangas y desplegó sus brazos. Inmediatamente una especie de terremoto los sacudió y tuvieron que aferrarse a la pared para no caer. Javier, el más ligero de los tres, respondió con sus maldiciones, contando con la ventaja de que la atención del elemental estaba dividida entre su esposa, que seguía negándose a accionar el traslador, y el duelo. Francisco se reincorporó para unirse al duelo y le hizo un gesto a De Santos, quien enseguida interpretó el propósito.

Lucas esgrimió su varita con firmeza y avanzó hacia Maryska, que sollozaba con Cecilia apoyada contra su pecho. Una oleada de odio lo sacudió. Su Sara debería estar sosteniendo a Cecilia, no aquella mujer desconocida, secuestradora de niños; la odió por el año que le habían robado junto a su niña. Lanzó una maldición contra la mujer, que por la intensidad excesiva, se estrelló contra la pared opuesta, soltando a Cecilia en el trayecto, a quien Lucas levitó con cuidado hasta el suelo. El español caminó hacia su pequeña, que yacía temblando, y se arrodilló frente a ella.

- Ceci… - Murmuró, repleto de emoción. Sin poder contenerse, abrazó a la niña contra su pecho y empezó a llorar descontroladamente.

No obstante, Cecilia gritó aterrorizada. Una potente magia lo separó de ella, tumbándolo con dureza contra el suelo. La niña extendió su mano instintivamente y de ella emanó una energía de calor que creó rayos de intensos colores que impactaron contra él, causándole pequeñas quemaduras. Lucas gimió, contemplando la escena, atónito.

Cecilia era una elemental; una elemental de luz.

- Aléjese. – Susurró Cecilia en un inglés reluctante.

- Ceci… ¿no me reconoces? – Preguntó Lucas, completamente quebrado. – Soy tu papá.

- ¡No! – Gritó la niña, furiosa; de su piel emanaba magia pura. – Mi papá es Dy.

"_Ha revivido del olvido…_"

Fuera de sí, se levantó y se encauzó hacia Dymtrus quien batallaba con honor contra sus dos compañeros. Todo sucedió tan rápido que el ucraniano no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar. Un puñetazo lo derribó al suelo y segundos después nuevos golpes distorsionaron su nariz y rostro. Francisco tuvo que sujetar a Lucas para frenarlo, pues tenía la seguridad que su amigo estaba dispuesto a asesinarlo a garrotazos.

- ¡Cómo se atreven! ¡Cómo se atreven! – Gritó Lucas, enloquecido. Dymtrus lo contemplaba en silencio. – No me reconoce… ¿qué le hicieron? ¿qué le hicieron a mi niña?

- ¡Lucas! – Exclamó Javier, señalando a Maryska.

La mujer se había levantado y había corrido hacia Cecilia, accionando el traslador. No obstante, como los españoles habían predicho, nada sucedió.

- Su _preciado_ Lord los ha encerrado en la Fortaleza, sin escape. – Escupió Lucas, deshaciéndose del agarre de su amigo. – En este momento debe estar muy preocupado salvando su propio pellejo. – Pateó el estómago del ucraniano. – Ahora, contéstame. ¿Qué le hicieron a Cecilia?

El ucraniano permaneció impávido. Maryska gimoteó, reteniendo a Cecilia contra sí, habiendo reconocido las tácticas de su esposo. Por supuesto, Lucas también lo entendió. Los Lukyan eran una familia basada en honor y tradición. No traicionarían a su Lord, por lo que no revelarían información.

Llevaría el secreto hasta la muerte.

- Entonces tendré que persuadirte. – Susurró Lucas, apuntándole a los ojos con la varita. Dymtrus no se inmutó y continuó desafiándolo con la mirada.

- Lucas… - Murmuró Javier a su lado, ligeramente vacilante. – Recuerda que Cecilia está presente. – Los ojos de Lucas se suavizaron, pero una retorcida mueca vacía cobró vida en su rostro.

- Lo recordaré, compañero.

Podrían argumentar que él no era mejor que Filldeserp ni que Voldemort. Después de todo, estaba dispuesto a torturar para obtener la información que necesitaba desesperadamente. No obstante, la diferencia radicaba en el auténtico objeto de la acción: él no lo estaba haciendo por poder o dominación, lo hacía por recuperar a su hija. Enfrente de sí tenía al hombre que lo había distanciado y lo había suplido en la vida de su pequeña…

Le había robado el amor de su hija, sustrayéndole sus recuerdos.

Agitó su varita para efectuar la maldición, pero Dymtrus extendió su brazo y lo apoyó en el suelo, volviendo a ocasionar una especie de terremoto. Estaba claro que él también era un elemental. Por supuesto, Filldeserp los había unificado con un propósito. Aquel hombre seguramente habría estado entrenando a su pequeña Cecilia hasta la extenuación, exprimiendo cada uno de sus talentos, privándola de su infancia…

Lucas sintió tanto odio que estuvo a punto de pronunciar una maldición imperdonable a penas recobró el equilibrio. En cambio se contuvo y en ese segundo de fluctuación, Dymtrus se incorporó y con esfuerzo llegó a situarse junto a su esposa. Respiraba con dificultad, pero aún así elevó un muro de tierra de casi dos metros frente a su familia. Lucas tuvo que admirar su potencial y su fuerza de voluntad.

Escuchó murmullos en ucraniano y supuso que estaban replanteando su situación. Lástima que no les serviría, dado que ninguno de los dos saldría vivo de allí mientras estuviera en la disposición de Lucas.

- Lukyan, no seas cobarde. ¿Esconderse detrás de un muro? ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que eso podrá retenernos?

- Lo suficiente para que quedes hecho ceniza. – Gritó el ucraniano. Los españoles compartieron una mirada divertida.

- Ni Filldeserp ni su elemento vendrán a salvarlos, Lukyan. – Dijo Francisco. – Entréganos a la niña y puede ser que tu existencia sea un poco menos miserable.

- Sheila es nuestra. El Lord nos encargó su cuidado y no lo defraudaré. – Musitó entre dientes Dymtrus.

- Pero resulta que _yo_ soy el padre. Lord o no de por medio, ¡Cecilia es _mi_ hija! – Exclamó Lucas. Otra vez debió de sujetarlo Javier antes de que se lanzara contra los ucranianos.

- Calma, Lucas. No debes perder el control. – Le susurró su amigo en el oído. – Nuestra prioridad es el bienestar de Cecilia.

- ¡No eres mi papá! – Chilló la niña, indignada.

Dymtrus acarició el cabello de Cecilia, susurrándole unas palabras al oído, y la levantó en brazos para abrazarla, y así tranquilizarla. Aquella imagen, tan íntima y perfecta de una relación entre padre e hija, provocó una nueva herida en el alma de Lucas. Hacía un año que Cecilia no le regalaba su cariño… y él la había creído muerta. No había luchado, no había buscado. La había abandonado a manos de aquellos psicópatas, que les interesaba sólo su potencial, y no aquella pequeña persona que crecía detrás de aquellos ojos verdes…

El ucraniano le cedió a Maryska la posesión de Cecilia, quien retrocedió para no quedar en la zona inmediata de batalla, y se colocó nuevamente en posición de duelo, haciendo descender el muro.

- Supongo que no nos queda otro camino que definir esto como auténticos magos. – Murmuró Dymtrus.

Los españoles asintieron, otorgándole el primer movimiento al ucraniano. Efectuó una serie compleja de movimientos de varita, susurrando palabras ininteligibles, y unas raíces robustas surgieron del suelo debajo de los aurores. Lucas logró correrse justo a tiempo, mas Francisco y Javier quedaron atrapados en la vegetación.

- Me parece más correcta la igualdad numérica, ¿no le parece? – Sonrió con burla Dymtrus.

Lucas apretó los dientes y lanzó un hechizo ofensivo, que fue absorbido por el escudo del ucraniano. Avanzó unos pasos y experimentó con un conjunto de maldiciones, obligando a Dymtrus a movilizarse rápidamente para eludirlos. El hombre jadeaba, sufriendo aún por los golpes que el español le había propinado en el suelo. No duraría mucho tiempo si Lucas continuaba exigiéndole agilidad.

Volvió a conjurar otra serie de hechizos, que esta vez le abrieron una herida profunda en el brazo izquierdo, además de destruir algunos muebles más en el trayecto. La esposa gritó, espantada frente a la cantidad de sangre, y Cecilia forcejeó contra sus brazos, llorando continuamente por su padre. La mujer tuvo que arrodillarse para depositarla en el suelo, pero no logró retenerla, por lo cual la niña empezó a correr hacia Dymtrus, quien se encontraba sumamente concentrado y no se percató de su presencia…

Una brutal explosión destrozó la pared a la izquierda del elemental y éste empleó su varita para levitar algunos de los escombros y arrojarlos contra Lucas. Sin embargo, dada su extenuación y su poca energía mágica reservada, la dirección de las piedras no fue tan precisa y una de ellas se dirigió hacia Cecilia.

Lucas contempló aquello en cámara lenta; cómo la piedra derribaría a su hija y probablemente la mataría ante el peso y la fuerza del impacto. Podía visualizar su sangre, sus ojos verdes opacos y la gran desilusión de sus ojos frente a su fracaso. Estaba demasiado lejos para interponerse entre el material y su hija, y no llegaría a elevar un escudo lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerla…

Todo estaba perdido.

Cecilia chilló y cayó de espaldas al suelo. Cerró los ojos antes de que la piedra se desplomara sobre ella y en ese instante una extraordinaria luz blanca la rodeó, resguardándola. Ni Dymtrus ni Lucas podían ver si algo le había sucedido o no.

Lívido por el horror, Lucas perdió el control. Se arrojó sobre Dymtrus y no le importó nada más. La vida de su hija podía estar pendiendo de un hilo por la culpa de aquel hombre. Ya no le afectaba si había audiencia o no; ya no le interesaba que en teoría él era un auror, uno de los "buenos". Aquel hombre había intentado asesinar a su hija.

Los gritos del ucraniano nunca arribaron a sus oídos. En su mente, todo era silencio; sólo podía ver el rostro inocente de Cecilia. Su túnica se empapó de sangre y el aroma a muerte y dolor inundó la habitación. Su varita se agitó una y otra vez sin misericordia, desgarrando la existencia de aquel hombre… de aquel monstruo… de la manera más dolorosa que su mente podía idear en aquel estado.

Cuando la vida del monstruo desapareció, Francisco y Javier fueron liberados de las raíces. La habitación permaneció un instante en silencio, examinando aterrada la escena. Francisco caminó lentamente hacia su amigo, casi con temor, y le quitó la varita de las manos con cuidado. Los dos españoles se miraron a los ojos, pero los de Lucas se hallaban inmersos en una oscuridad inalcanzable.

- ¡Lucas! ¡Lucas! - Lo llamó Francisco con preocupación. En esos ojos sólo había locura.

Javier, mientras tanto, se aproximó adonde se hallaba Cecilia. La luz disminuía poco a poco, y el español observó la arena acumulada alrededor de la niña. Parecía que los escombros se habían disuelto gracias a aquella barrera. Era sorprendente.

La luz cesó. Cecilia yacía en el suelo, desmayada probablemente por el esfuerzo. Javier respiró hondo, aliviado. Si algo le hubiera sucedido…

- Lucas, Cecilia está viva. Está bien. – Exclamó, tomando a la niña entre sus brazos. Miró de reojo a Maryska, pero la mujer parecía petrificada contra la pared, con los ojos perdidos.

Lucas se volteó a mirarlo y el sentido volvió a él en cuanto vio a Cecilia. Corrió hasta él y Javier le entregó a la niña. Se aferró a ella con desesperación pero con absoluto cariño. Y las lágrimas empezaron a fluir por su rostro, una mezcla de alegría, culpabilidad y nostalgia. Con cada segundo que pasaba parecía desmoronarse más y más.

- Vamos, Lucas. Es hora de volver a los cuarteles. – Murmuró Francisco.

Aquel reencuentro había sido forjado en sangre.

* * *

_Horario: siete y diez de la tarde_

Corrió a toda velocidad por los pasillos, intentando mantenerse entre atajos para llegar más rápido a su destino. No había duda en su ser de dónde encontraría uno de los focos de infiltración. Si Lucas se había enterado, como suponía, de la existencia de su hija, nada lo detendría hasta recuperarla.

Salvo que él arribara antes.

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta que comunicaba con los aposentos asignados a los ucranianos, el distintivo olor a sangre le previno de lo que podría encontrar dentro. Cerró los ojos por un instante, permitiéndose sentir la culpa. Si algo les había sucedido a Dymtrus y a Maryska, justo bajo sus narices, en el lugar donde les había prometido toda su protección…

Abrió la puerta.

Un huracán parecía haber arrasado la sala. Casi ningún mueble permanecía intacto; más bien, estaban destrozados. Una de las paredes había sido destruida y algunos pedazos de escombros yacían alrededor del lugar. Madera, vidrios y ruinas.

Un sollozo sofocado resonó en la sala, que había creído vacía. Avanzó unos pasos en aquella dirección y reconoció a Maryska, temblando por las convulsiones, acurrucada en un rincón. Parecía haber enloquecido por sus movimientos poco coordinados. Con cautela continuó hasta arrodillarse a su lado y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Aquellos ojos no se enfocaban en ningún sitio, pero se dirigían inconscientemente con más frecuencia al otro extremo de la sala. La ropa de la mujer estaba manchada de sangre, pero no era propia. Por su apariencia, había sido originada al sostener un cuerpo herido.

- Muerto… destrozado… - Susurraba en ucraniano. – Inútil…

Se largó a llorar histéricamente. Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Filldeserp, adivinando qué había sucedido antes de siquiera levantarse y dirigirse hacia el otro extremo de la sala. Desparramado se encontraba el cuerpo de Dymtrus. El gesto de infinito dolor permanecía inmaculado en las facciones reconocibles de su rostro.

Les había fallado.

El nudo se expandió hacia su estómago y contuvo las arcadas. Irónicamente había sido partícipe de escenas mucho más morbosas, pero nunca nada le había afectado como aquello. Dymtrus no sólo era un aliado, sino que había sido también un amigo. Más allá de su utilidad, había apreciado su compañía, su sabiduría y su personalidad.

Y él le había fallado, en lo único que había jurado jamás hacer.

Se encaminó nuevamente hacia Maryska. Ahora, lo único que podía hacer en su memoria sería proteger a su querida esposa y vengar su muerte. Chasqueó los dedos y le ordenó al elfo, que apareció a su lado, traerle un fuerte sedante. Cuando regresó, se lo aplicó a Maryska, quien perdió la conciencia al instante. Filldeserp suspiró y le pidió al elfo que la llevara a destino.

Se puso en pie y contempló la desolada habitación. No tenía tiempo para lidiar con el cadáver de Dymtrus, pero juró que regresaría luego de la batalla y le daría el sepulcro que merecía. Por el momento, tuvo que contentarse con utilizar encantamientos de conservación sobre el cuerpo y algunos hechizos de protección, para que nadie profanara aquel sitio.

Iba a salir de allí cuando otro elfo se apareció a su lado.

- ¡Amo! ¡Amo! – Exclamó la elfa con su voz particularmente escandalosa. - ¡La Ama ha desobedecido, señor! ¡Zeeky le ha fallado, señor! ¡Zeeky no pudo retenerla en sus aposentos!

Parecía que todo iba de mal en peor aquel día. ¿Por qué Hermione había decidido desobedecerle justo _hoy_? Apretó con fuerza los dientes y los puños, intentando no descargar toda su furia en la elfa, que ahora lloraba y proponía autocastigos cada vez más letales.

Quizás debiera aceptar alguno…

* * *

_Horario: siete de la tarde_

Cuando Zeeky apareció a su lado y le transmitió la petición de Harry, Hermione estuvo dispuesta a acatarlo. Sin embargo, la elfa continuó hablando y le comunicó la preocupación que todos los elfos poseían por el bienestar de su amo, dado que la Fortaleza se encontraba bajo ataque. Aquello hizo que Hermione revaluara su decisión, sobre todo cuando Zeeky mencionó que varios aurores habían logrado infiltrarse en el edificio, con objetivos desconocidos.

No obstante, sabiendo que Voldemort no estaba presente, supuso que el plan de la Orden sería asesinar a Filldeserp, aprovechando la superioridad numérica que les brindaba un ataque sorpresa. No lo iba a permitir.

Zeeky le suplicó una y otra vez que no lo hiciera, pero ella le ordenó que abriera la puerta de la habitación. La elfa no pudo desobedecer la orden, aún cuando indirectamente contradecía la de su otro amo, y la congoja de a quién responder pareció matarla.

Apresuró el paso una vez en el pasillo. No tenía ningún indicio del paradero de Filldeserp ni sabía exactamente hasta qué nivel de la Fortaleza la Orden había logrado infiltrarse. Pero estaba segura de que debía estar allí, al lado de su esposo y soportando todo aquello que aquella decisión acarreaba en su vida. No estaba dispuesta a que Harry la guardara en una habitación mientras él debía no sólo protegerla a ella, sino también a la Fortaleza y sus aliados, y a sí mismo.

Había llegado el momento de demostrar dónde estaba su lealtad, por más que supiera que el dolor que ocasionaría en sus antiguos compañeros la desgarraría. Había elegido estar con Harry, y debía afrontar hasta la última consecuencia. Ahora era parte del lado oscuro, aunque jamás se animaría a luchar contra sus amigos. Pero protegería a la persona que amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Protegería aquel futuro que había elegido, por más egoísta que pudiera ser.

Continuó descendiendo. La forma más rápida hubiera sido preguntarle a un elfo la ubicación de Filldeserp, pero temía que éstos tuvieran nuevas órdenes de apresarla. Debía permitir que su instinto la guiara, aún sabiendo que la Fortaleza era enorme y que quizás incluso Harry no se hallara ni dentro de ella.

Pero no pudo correr mucho más. Con la varita lista en su mano derecha, volteó a la derecha y tuvo que pararse en seco. A unos meros metros de distancia frente a ella se encontraban Ron, Neville, Ginny y Luna.

Durante unos momentos perseveraron sosegados en su lugar. No hubo palabras, sólo miradas. Estaban en lados opuestos, eso explicaba todo.

- Hermione. – Saludó Luna. Su voz no endosaba ni calidez ni frialdad.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – La pregunta era estúpida, pero fue lo primero que cruzó su mente.

- ¿Qué te parece? – Contestó bruscamente Ron. - ¡Venimos a matar a Filldeserp y a rescatarte a ti!

Sintió un gran vacío en el estómago. Aquello ya no era posible.

- Aprecio el esfuerzo, pero no será necesario. – Dijo con toda la calma que pudo reunir.

- ¿Alguien más mató a Filldeserp? – Preguntó Ron, sorprendido e indignado. Seguramente tenía grandes planes al respecto.

- No, me refería al rescate. – Intentó contestar con indiferencia. – Es mi decisión permanecer aquí.

- ¿Por qué, Hermione? – Preguntó Neville, con los ojos brillándole por la pena.

- Porque es aquí donde debo estar. – Respondió con una sonrisa débil. – Porque es aquí donde me necesitan.

- ¡Nosotros también te necesitamos! – Gritó Ron entre dientes. - ¡Y de una manera que no significa emplearte como un instrumento de guerra!

- Nunca significó eso. No pueden entenderlo, pero…

Ginny avanzó unos pasos hacia ella, cortando su discurso. Hermione no se animó a dirigir su varita contra ella, pero no había peligro. La pelirroja la miraba con detenimiento, intentando descifrar algún gran misterio. Sus ojos chocolate parecían haberse nublado y murmuraba algunas palabras por lo bajo, pero sin emplear la varita. La dirección de su mirada se fijó en su vientre.

- Estás embarazada. – Decretó con voz lúgubre. Sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad. Cuatro rostros palidecieron ante la noticia, aunque Hermione no lo hizo de la sorpresa, sino de lo que aquello podía significar para ellos.

Estuvo en lo correcto.

- ¿Permitiste que… ese monstruo… te tocara? – Gritó Ron, con las orejas coloradas. Aquello exasperó a Hermione.

- ¡Es mi esposo! ¿Qué pensabas?

- ¡Creímos que te había obligado! ¿Acaso te amenazó, Hermione? – Empezó a especular Ron.

- Los elementales no pueden copular sin que ambos estén de acuerdo, sin ningún factor de persuasión de por medio, y sin que sean compatibles. – Dijo Ginny, sin apartar sus ojos de Hermione. – Así que es verdad que ella lo eligió.

La estupefacción inmovilizó a sus amigos. Se habían convencido que ella había abandonado a la Orden bajo algún encantamiento o bajo amenaza. Pero no habían querido siquiera contemplar la posibilidad de que ella hubiera optado. El horror en sus rostros, la comprensión de toda la traición, cubrió sus rostros de un sufrimiento que ella había experimentado siete años atrás.

- No sabes lo que has hecho, Hermione. – Murmuró Neville, negando con la cabeza, incrédulo. – Pero aún estás a tiempo de rectificarte. Ven con nosotros. Te protegeremos a ti y a tu hijo…

- Aún si tuviera el deseo de abandonarlo, sé que es imposible. Él investigará por cielo y tierra hasta encontrarnos. Y de todas formas, no pienso dejarlo. Esta es mi decisión.

Supo que no había marcha atrás. A partir de allí, era un potencial enemigo. En su vientre vivía el heredero de Filldeserp, la promesa de otro nuevo reino de oscuridad.

- Entonces… - Murmuró Ron con tono fatalista, pero con evidente dolor en su expresión. – Deberemos matarte a ti también.

Una cosa era pensarlo, entender que no había otra posibilidad, pero otra muy distinta era escucharlo de los labios de su amigo. La histeria estuvo a punto de invadirla, pero procuró conservar la serenidad. Era lo lógico.

No iba a dejarse matar, tampoco.

- ¡No necesariamente tenemos que matarla, Ronald! – Gritó Ginny. – Podemos… llevarla con nosotros.

- ¿Y qué? ¡A largo plazo será lo mismo!

- ¡No permitiré que mates a Hermione, y mucho menos a una criatura inocente que ni siquiera ha nacido aún!

- ¡Es el hijo de Filldeserp, Ginevra! ¡Es escoria!

- ¡No lo es! El prejuicio te nubla el sentido.

- Ron, Ginny tiene razón. – Murmuró Neville, pálido y tembloroso. – No podemos matar a Hermione… yo… yo no podría. No estoy dispuesto a quitarle la vida, por más que esté del lado de Filldeserp… debe… debe tener alguna razón para hacerlo…

- Son ustedes los que no aceptan la realidad. – Masculló Ron. – Está claro que Filldeserp le ha lavado el cerebro. Hermione nunca haría esto. Y por más que me duela, es nuestra responsabilidad impedir que… la maldición del linaje se extienda… será otro Dark Lord. ¿Por qué no cortarlo de raíz? Será más difícil cuando haya crecido…

- ¿No escuchas acaso lo que dices, Ron? ¡Estamos hablando de un ser que ni siquiera ha nacido aún! – Gritó Ginny. Ron avanzó amenazadoramente hacia ella.

- ¡Cállate, Ginny!

- ¡No me digas qué hacer! – Ron elevó el puño, probablemente para pegarle, pero Neville se interpuso, sosteniendo el golpe con ambas manos.

- ¿Acaso no recuerdan? "Separados… somos como Nargles para nuestro propio muérdago" – Recitó Neville, dedicándole una sonrisa a Luna, quien asintió orgullosa. Ambos Weasley respiraron hondo y cruzaron los brazos, como suprimiendo el impulso de pegarle al otro. Luego Neville volteó hacia Hermione. - ¿Podrías… explicarnos, Hermione?

¿Qué podía decirles?

Se había enamorado. Había creído en él, había visto aquello que yacía dormido en su interior. Había descubierto a Harry, oculto bajo montañas de cadáveres y recuerdos ahogados. Había visto cómo poco a poco surgía de nuevo a la luz y cómo sus ojos casi negros habían vuelto a ser esmeraldas para ella. Había sido partícipe de distintas reuniones y había aprendido que no todo era negro y blanco. Y sobre todo, había sido testigo de todo el amor que él tenía por ella, y por la criatura que juntos habían creado.

¿Acaso era suficiente para justificar su traición?

No lo creía. A sus ojos, sería como una chiquilla, que en cuanto se le otorga lo que desea, no se desprende de ello, no importa qué haya dejado abandonado a un lado, aquello que anteriormente había significado un mundo para ella.

Tan sólo sabía que ahora se sentía completa. No sólo ella había ayudado a cicatrizar las heridas de Filldeserp, sino que él también la había sostenido. Sabía que si alguna vez se separaba de él, se sentiría vacía, miserable, vulgar.

Lo amaba. Esas dos palabras definían todo. Su pasado, su presente y su futuro. Y el futuro de la comunidad mágica.

- Lo siento, Neville. No hay nada que pueda explicar. – Sonrió con tristeza. – Lo amo. Y si su misión es matarle, pues… - Con toda su fuerza de voluntad y con los ojos bañados de lágrimas, levantó su varita y apuntó hacia ellos. – No puedo permitirlo.

- ¿Ven qué tenía razón? – El rostro de Ron se distorsionó por el enojo. – La ha convertido en su arma perfecta. Su marioneta personal. Ya no es nuestra Hermione.

- Nunca fui su Hermione. – Replicó ella. Ron respiró hondo.

- Que así sea, entonces. – Y antes que alguno de los otros tres pudiera detenerlo, ya había lanzado el primer hechizo.

Hermione conjuró un protego y retrocedió unos pasos. Examinó el escenario de duelo, cerciorándose de todas las debilidades del lugar. El pasillo era amplio, pero no dejaba de ser un pasillo. También tenía el límite en el empleo de la magia, dado que últimamente el bebé parecía estarse alimentando demasiado de su magia y por lo tanto la había despojado de la mayoría de sus reservas. La única posibilidad restante era su elemento. Agradeció que Harry la hubiera entrenado tan eficientemente para esta ocasión.

Se permitió un segundo, donde quiso transmitir todas sus disculpas y su pena a sus antiguos amigos. Pero ese ya no era el momento. Un abismo los separaba.

Accionó su elemento. Éste le envolvió y luego se desprendió, avanzando hacia los aurores, que debieron deslizarse hasta las paredes para evitar el ataque directo. Ron fue el único que se movió hacia ella, lanzando hechizo tras hechizos y acercándose cada vez más. Con el viento, Hermione desvió cada uno de los ataques, con cuidado de no derribar las paredes. No se permitió retroceder y sostuvo su posición.

- Nunca creí que debería luchar contigo. – Dijo Ron, forzosamente sonriente.

Hermione asintió. Ella sí se lo había imaginado.

Ron se aplicó un encantamiento, que provocó que muchos otros Ron aparecieran, casi rodeándola por completo. Ella chasqueó la lengua; era tan típico de Ron jugar con las ilusiones ópticas. Los siete Ron la apuntaron con la varita y conjuraron un expelliarmus.

No hubo escapatoria, por más que intentó bloquear cada uno de los siete. Su elemento no la cubría trescientos sesenta grados. Su varita fue desprendida de su mano. Casi lamentó la pérdida.

- ¿Y ahora qué, Ron? – Preguntó Hermione, permitiéndose cierto tono petulante, exhibiendo su elemento.

Los Ronald apretaron los labios. Fue escalofriante ver la acción repetida tantas veces. Entonces, un brillo pícaro llegó a aquellos ojos azules. Alguna idea maravillosa, seguro. Hermione entornó los ojos.

Los siete Ron corrieron simultáneamente hacia ella. Envió ráfagas cortantes hacia los siete, pero ninguno se detuvo, a pesar que una y otra vez sus brazos se rajaban y la sangre empezó a marcar su recorrido. Estaba claro que Ron había detectado su punto débil: el ataque físico, cuerpo a cuerpo.

Puso mayor fuerza en el viento, intentando arrojar al pelirrojo lejos de ella, pero éste había elevado una poderosa barrera que le sirvió de escudo mientras avanzaba. En pocos segundos la tuvo a su alcance y la tiró de bruces al suelo, reteniéndola allí por la espalda. Sólo quedaba un Ron, jadeante y sangrante.

Y Hermione moriría allí. Quizás Filldeserp había tenido razón. Debería haber permanecido en sus aposentos…

- Lo lamento en verdad, Hermione.

- ¿Qué es lo que lamentas, Ron? – Escupió sin ser capaz de controlarse, a penas capaz de respirar. - ¿Haber matado a mi padre? ¿Haber provocado la muerte de mi madre? ¿O mi próxima muerte?

Todos se convirtieron en piedra ante aquella acusación.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó Ron.

- No te hagas el inocente ahora, Ronald. Ya sé que fuiste tú. Cobarde, temiste por tu vida… casi como Colagusano… apreciaste más tu cuero que el de tus amigos. – Susurró, repleta de una cólera que no había sabido que tenía. – Y tienes el descaro de llamar a Harry traidor.

- Hermione… ¿de qué hablas? – Preguntó Ginny, marchando paulatinamente hacia ellos.

No le creerían. Y Ron no estaba dispuesto a admitir nada. Qué desfachatez.

- Debe ser alguna mentira que le ha suministrado Filldeserp. – Dijo Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Todo era culpa de Filldeserp a los ojos de Ron. Quizás también lo culpaba por haberse caído mientras intentaba aprender a caminar de infante.

- ¿Vas a matarla? – Preguntó Neville, manteniéndose lejos, como si eso lo librara de la responsabilidad.

- Sí. – Respondió Ron con convicción, apoyando la punta de la varita en su cuello.

Extrañamente, Hermione no sintió miedo ante aquella declaración. Su mente estaba en blanco y ya no le quedaban fuerzas para luchar. Cerró los ojos, dispuesta a encontrarse con su final, lamentando no poder decirle a Harry cuánto lo sentía.

- No lo creo. – Murmuró una voz fría, que le pareció extremadamente cercana.

Entonces escuchó un golpe seco y la presión contra su cuerpo desapareció. Unos fuertes brazos la levantaron del suelo y la colocaron detrás, pero sin soltarle la mano, mientras alguien se quejaba.

Abrió los ojos y se halló con el sombrío pero intenso rostro de Harry. A unos metros, descansaba Ron en el suelo, con una mano en la nariz. Una sonrisa macabra cobró forma en el rostro de Harry.

- No podrás decirme que no te lo merecías, Ronald.

- Cretino.

- ¿Quién era el que estaba dispuesto a asesinar a Hermione, Ron? – Dijo Harry de manera retórica. – Por temor… ¿a qué? A un ser que ni siquiera ha nacido… ¿o acaso te duele más la… _traición_? – Escupió la palabra. – No podías perdonarla, aún después de todo lo que ella sacrificó por la Luz… no podías concebir otro final que la muerte. ¿Debería yo considerar otro final para ti, Ronald?

- Harry, por favor… - Susurró Hermione, apretando su mano.

Él se volteó a mirarla y ella intentó transmitirle lo que deseaba sin palabras. Pareció cabizbajo al interpretar su expresión, pero le sonrió débilmente. Los miembros de la Orden permanecieron en silencio, siendo testigos de un diálogo en un idioma lejos de su comprensión.

- Quizás sea hora, Ron, de que descubras la verdad sobre ti mismo. – Murmuró Harry, desprendiéndose de su mano y avanzando hacia el pelirrojo. – De que empieces a juzgarte, mejor, a ti mismo, antes que a los demás.

Ron no se pudo mover. Harry se inclinó frente a él y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

- No puedes seguir escapando de ti mismo. ¡Legilimens!

Hermione contempló cómo Ronald se retorcía de dolor bajo la vehemente fuerza mental que Harry ejercía sobre él. Neville, Ginny y Luna estaban estáticos, sin saber qué hacer. Continuaron así unos segundos, compartiendo el sonido de los gritos de Ron. Harry no debía de estar siendo muy gentil en su trato con las diferentes capas de la mente de su antiguo amigo. Hermione tan sólo esperaba que tuviera el suficiente autocontrol como para no destrozar la mente de Ron en el proceso.

Finalmente, Filldeserp se puso de pie y los gritos de Ron cesaron. Ahora sólo jadeaba y se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos, meciéndose.

- Ronald Weasley asesinó al padre de Hermione aquel verano antes de nuestro séptimo año. Voldemort lo había engañado hasta tenerlo entre sus dedos. Le había ofrecido su vida a cambio de ese… favor. – Dijo Filldeserp, su mirada posada fríamente en el trío. – Él aceptó. Luego, me acusó a mí del asesinato, y empezó poco a poco a convencerse de que era la verdad. Las memorias de todo el suceso yacían en su inconsciente. – El tono de voz de Harry se había tornado cada vez más feroz mientras progresaba su discurso. – Por supuesto, mientras tanto toda la Orden comenzó a sospechar y a desertarme. ¿No fue un plan nítido, absolutamente propio de Lord Voldemort? - Harry soltó una carcajada, que resonó en el sigiloso corredor.

Todos, incluso Hermione, habían palidecido. En su risa había una vibrante consternación, que escondía culpa, dolor, soledad, ira. Ella quiso avanzar hasta él, pero algo la detuvo. El aura oscura que lo rodeaba le era ajena. Era la muestra de un sufrimiento crudo, que aún no había sido totalmente comprendido ni observado.

Era… el dolor de un fracaso.

Ginny temblaba, Neville había caído de rodillas al suelo, casi apoyando la cabeza en la superficie. Luna vacilaba, caminando hacia Ron lentamente. Hermione sentía que se había convertido en piedra, y Harry reía, vacío, desconsolado.

Eran la imagen de una amistad destruida, y que sin embargo, en aquel instante, todos parecían estar unidos. Entre muerte, tortura y guerra… perteneciendo en bandos distintos, Hermione tuvo la sensación que ya no importaban los ideales. Allí, volvían a ser niños inexpertos, ingresando a Hogwarts, a un mundo de inmensas posibilidades… allí todos sentían la derrota, la desilusión de aquellos niños, de aquellas personas que habían sido.

La risa concluyó. Ron abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada hacia Hermione. Había tanto arrepentimiento, tanta culpa en sus ojos, que ella ya no pudo contemplarlo más. Desvió la mirada, huyendo de más dolor.

- Hermione… lo lamento. No sabes cuánto lo siento… - Susurró Ronald, un sollozo escapándose de sus labios.

Quiso taparse los oídos y dejar de escuchar. Retrocedió, llorando ella también, absolutamente quebrada ante la verdad.

Ron se puso temblorosamente de pie y tambaleó hacia ella. Deseó poder tocarla, abrazarla, descargar todo lo que sentía. Pero Filldeserp se interpuso en su camino, su rostro repleto de desdén.

- Ella no quiere tener nada que ver contigo. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?

- ¡Córrete! – Gritó Ron, fuera de sí. - ¡Esto no te concierne!

- ¿Ah, no? – De nuevo esa risa vacía. – Aún si no hubiera sido uno de los implicados, me concierne lo que le cause dolor a ella.

- ¿Qué te importa a ti? ¡Si tan sólo la utilizas!

- ¡Cómo te atreves! – Gritó Filldeserp, y Ron se estrelló contra una pared. Luna chilló y corrió hacia él. – Muévete, Lovegood.

- ¡No! – Exclamó. - ¡Detén esta locura, Harry!

- ¡MUÉVETE!

Una fuerza mágica la obligó a correrse. Pero su fuerza de voluntad venció y se deshizo del agarre, interponiéndose entre la maldición lanzada por Filldeserp y un Ronald aturdido. Una herida profunda se abrió en su pecho, donde había recibido el impacto. Cayó de rodillas al borde de la inconsciencia.

- ¡Luna! – Chilló Ginny, corriendo hacia ella, sosteniéndola y examinándola. - ¡Necesita atención médica urgente!

- Harry, por favor… - Musitó Hermione, acercándose a ellos. – Permíteles salir de la Fortaleza. – Él la fulminó con la mirada, transmitiendo su frustración. – Por favor. – Él cerró los ojos y suspiró.

- ¿Tienen trasladores? – Preguntó, hastiado por aquella muestra de misericordia inmerecida. Ginny asintió con desesperación. – Entonces a partir de ahora disponen un minuto para activarlos.

Ginny no dudó y desapareció junto con Luna. Neville agradeció y desapareció. Ron permaneció un instante, observando a la pareja. Hermione había rodeado la cintura de Filldeserp con sus brazos, agradeciéndole. Vio cómo los ojos de él brillaban frente a la sonrisa de ella, y cómo se inclinó para besarla en los labios.

- Lamento… todo lo que hice, Hermione… - Susurró Ron, sobrecogido por aquella imagen de amor y protección. - … Harry.

Ellos le miraron. Hermione le sonrió, expresando su perdón. Harry, en cambio, no alteró sus facciones.

- Vete ya, Weasley. Desgastas segundos.

- ¿Qué sentido tiene ya? Desgasté una vida. – Contestó, pero de todas formas desapareció.

* * *

_Horario: siete y media de la tarde_

Remus hubiera preferido no tener que participar en el ataque, pero el compromiso frente a la causa se había impuesto. En gran medida, tenía miedo de no poder volver a su hogar, donde sabía que Tonks y la pequeña Hannah lo esperaban; lo necesitaban. Ahora, después de haber experimentado una vida de abandonos y decepciones, no estaba dispuesto a convertirse en una ausencia para Hannah. El mundo era demasiado hostil. Quizás no había suficiente inocencia allí como para poder ilusionarse. Pero su perspectiva cambió ante esta nueva oportunidad para apostar por la luz, por el bien.

Por esa misma oportunidad, que debía defender y proteger, había accedido a acudir y ser parte de las filas de la Orden en el campo de batalla. Había sido un testigo tácito de la habilidad de los expertos en runas del Ministerio, a los cuales la Orden había podido reclutar para aquel insólito ataque, cuando habían desmontado las barreras que sostenían la ilusión de invisibilidad sobre la Fortaleza de la Orden Tenebrosa. Incluso había quedado rezagado al cederle el paso a los aurores que habían venido, no sólo del ministerio local, sino de los países aliados para desequilibrar la balanza de poder. Algunas criaturas mágicas, como los centauros, también estaban presentes. Era un gran despliegue de magia y apoyo, que Remus no había presenciado en muchos años. Era palpable la ansiedad, pero también la adrenalina, pues era la primera vez en aquella guerra que el bando de la luz tomaba la iniciativa en terreno enemigo.

Cuando habían avanzado lo suficiente como para divisar con claridad las altas torres de aquella magnífica edificación, también se percataron de las sombras que se ceñían en ese inmediato horizonte. El elemento sorpresa había estado, pero la Orden Tenebrosa evidentemente había conseguido agruparse y armar un frente sólido. Allí estaban a la espera los mortífagos, los vampiros, los licántropos y demás aliados. Aún en la lejanía, Remus podía inhalar la esencia de magia negra que los rodeaba, vibrando con inusitada enjundia; aquella esencia que, aunque siempre había renegado, aún existía en él y lo convocaba a ser parte, sin importar la fase lunar.

Entumecido, contempló la sucesión de hechos como espectador de una obra teatral. A una prudencial distancia de la Fortaleza, la Orden Tenebrosa no les permitió mayor recorrido. La figura de Filldeserp se había adelantado a sus aliados y les había anunciado, con voz firme y gélida, que no habría misericordia en aquella contienda; que se habían condenado al fracaso.

El bando de la luz no retrocedió, pero la ansiedad aumentó. Quizás algunos habían fantaseado con los rumores de la debilidad de Filldeserp y habían creído que podrían vencer sin encontrar mayores desafíos. Pero, aunque humano, él era un Dark Lord. La debilidad no sería un rasgo evidente en su apariencia.

Para Remus, no obstante, aquello constituía su primer encuentro con el cadáver viviente de lo que había sido Harry Potter. Su corazón latió con ímpetu, porque sabía que el pasado lo había alcanzado al fin.

El inicio de la batalla fue confuso. Los bandos se mezclaron y la noche se iluminó por las maldiciones, los encantamientos, los maleficios. Ensordecido por el ruido arrollador de los gritos de dolor, los pedidos de ayuda, las exclamaciones perdidas entre duelo y duelo, se fue movilizando por inercia, hacia donde sus pies lo arrastraban.

Sus pies respondían a una llamada de necesidad. Ignoró a varios contrincantes que fácilmente podría haber vencido y prescindió de precaución en los duelos en los que se vio forzado a formar parte. Sus sentidos estaban colapsados; aún la desesperación o la adrenalina no eran suficientes para quebrar su estupor.

Hasta que finalmente se halló a pocos metros de Filldeserp. Sus recuerdos no explicaban la existencia de aquella persona, pero aún así, comprendió que precisaba comprobarlo. Durante minutos simplemente lo observó, como había hecho en su momento durante la batalla en Hogwarts, porque la transformación era sorprendente. La pasión en sus movimientos, la velocidad, la precisión, incluso la letalidad de sus ataques, demostraban los frutos de siete años de entrenamiento. Ya no era un estudiante sobrepasado por las circunstancias; era un hombre consciente de su elección y de la gente que dependía de él. Coordinaba a sus súbditos, en ocasiones, sin necesidad de palabras. Una mirada bastó para que Anthony se alejara de su lado y ayudara a una mortífaga que luchaba con otros tres autores.

Allí estaba la fuerza de la magia oscura que había sentido antes. Podía entender cómo vampiros con centurias en la Tierra habían acudido para aliarse con él; incluso Remus, cuyo lobo se hallaba subyugado, sentía el deber de reverenciarlo, de aceptarlo como líder. Era increíble, inconcebible, que un hombre pudiera concentrar tanto poder, tanta intensidad.

Habiendo vencido a otro auror, Filldeserp se volteó hacia su dirección y finalmente lo vio allí, estático. Su rostro no alteró expresión, pero su cuerpo no tomó inmediatamente una postura agresiva. Con irónica amargura, Remus quiso poder creer que el pasado también lo había conquistado a él, al gran heredero de Lord Voldemort; que en su rostro demacrado, quizás él pudiera ver también los fantasmas de sus padres desterrados, de su padrino y de tantas personas que habían muerto en la esperanza de su salvación. Pero querer no era suficiente; ya no podía creer en la redención.

- Lupin. – Saludó Filldeserp, alzando una ceja. – _Profesor_ Lupin, qué extraordinario reencuentro.

- Harry. – Replicó él, porque el seudónimo hubiera sido forzoso.

- ¡Remus! – Exclamó una persona detrás de Filldeserp, que luego pudo distinguir que era Hermione.

Le sorprendió el gesto de resguardo que hizo entonces el mago oscuro, al extender su brazo e interponer su cuerpo entre el de ella y él, obviamente creyendo que su objetivo sería ella. Su varita, que hasta entonces había permanecido inanimada en su mano, le apuntó con determinación, pero Remus no se movió.

- No le hagas daño, Remus nunca te atacaría. – Escuchó que murmuraba Hermione. Sus ojos castaños lo indagaban, como buscando una reafirmación de lo dicho.

Lupin estaba perplejo: Filldeserp había vuelto a declinar la varita, aunque la desconfianza en sus ojos verdes estaba presente. Un recuerdo de Harry y Hermione en su tercer año en Hogwarts, donde ella siempre había procurado razonar con él, le hizo entender que siempre había creído, después de todo. El odio ya no predominaba allí; lo que le daba fuerza a la oscuridad en ese instante era un sentimiento totalmente opuesto. Era una extraña huella de fraternidad.

Por eso aquellos hombres y mujeres estaban dispuestos a morir por él: porque él estaba dispuesto a morir por ellos; en especial, por ella.

La respuesta era tan simple, tan cercana, tan ordinaria, que parecía incluso una parodia en aquel lugar, con aquella sangre derramada, con aquel futuro incierto.

Pero sólo él podía verla, y por lo tanto, sólo él podría juzgar lo que posteriormente sucedió.

Filldeserp había retornado a los duelos, pero Hermione había permanecido un único instante más enfrente de él, intentando expresar algo redundante con su mirada. Segundos después, una exclamación de desconcierto y de urgencia dio alerta a una traición.

La mortífaga a la cual Filldeserp había acudido a socorrer había cambiado la dirección de su varita y la había dirigido a su propio líder. El rostro de él se había crispado de desdén, pero no de incredulidad. De ella, sólo pudo diferenciar unos cabellos rubios antes de que un Avada Kedavra rompiera el orden establecido.

En un instante, todo explotó. La maldición imperdonable letal, con destino a Filldeserp, fue interceptada por Hermione, quien cayó inerte en los brazos de su esposo. Remus juraría después que todo se detuvo hasta que un bramido desgarrador surgió del mismo Filldeserp, quien se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Su mejilla izquierda había cobrado súbitamente la apariencia de carne muerta, quemada.

Un miedo muy peculiar provocó estremecimientos en Remus. Algunos miembros de la Orden se replegaron frente a la aparición de Dementores, incluso los mismos mortífagos parecían paralizados, sin comprender qué pasaba o de dónde habían manado. Él, no obstante, avanzó hacia Filldeserp.

Con facilidad en ese momento podría haberlo asesinado y concluido con la guerra. Pero aquel cuerpo se convulsionaba, quizás por el sufrimiento que no se permitía expresar en llanto, rodeado en un fuego elemental que no agredía. Aquel cuerpo se había quedado sin respuesta, pero Remus no encontró el valor como para despojarlo de la pregunta.

Un dementor se aproximó a ellos. El licántropo se predispuso a lanzar un patronus, pero sus pensamientos eran muy foscos y sólo obtuvo nubosidad.

- Remus… - se giró y vio a Filldeserp de cuclillas, con una mano en el cuello de Hermione. - ¿Podrías utilizar tu traslador y llevarla a tu sitio? Yo me encargaré de los dementores.

Quizás como garantía de su promesa implícita, se puso de pie, extendió la varita y exclamó el encantamiento que él mismo, Remus Lupin, le había enseñado hacía doce años. Pero, en contraste con aquellos tiempos, el patronus no resultó ser un ciervo, sino una nutria, que deshizo al dementor en una arremetida.

Remus se inclinó entonces sobre el cuerpo de Hermione, tomó su mano fría y activó su traslador, con la memoria latente de aquello redundante que ella le había comunicado antes de sacrificarse.

Un futuro imposible.


	15. Capítulo 15

Long time no see.

¿Creen que si me disculpo unas ochocientas veces puedan llegar remotamente a perdonarme?

Bueno, para las vacaciones de invierno (julio) me planteé terminar LE definitivamente o al menos avanzar cuanto pudiese, pero independientemente de las actualizaciones. Incluso me prometí que no publicaría nada hasta poderles asegurar que todo estaba ya mayoritariamente escrito y con un cronograma de fechas. Como se imaginarán, avancé pero no lo suficiente. Entonces empezó el dilema: ¿publicar o no publicar?

Testarudamente hasta hace pocos días iba a mantener mi promesa de no publicar nada hasta haberlo terminado. Pero luego decidí que tampoco tiene mucho sentido que tenga estos capítulos en mis manos indefinidamente hasta que consiga el tiempo libre necesario para darle cierre. Así que aquí tienen, el capítulo 15 que desde julio dormía en mi PC.

(Si no querían matarme antes, creo que ahora les he dado razón suficiente, lo sé).

El capítulo 16 ya está escrito y probablemente lo suba para fines de febrero o principios de marzo, cuando espero tener noticias sobre el resto. Si consigo avanzar (tengo el 17 por la mitad) hasta la mitad del 18, publicaré antes el 16. Mi idea es básicamente esa, tener un capítulo más que el publicado, sobre todo para poder controlar no haber cometido ninguna equivocación a nivel argumento, pues estos capítulos finales son trabajosos y no quiero que quede ningún nudo sin desatar.

Serán 19 capítulos. Tanto este como el 16 tienen muchos diálogos y explicaciones, que deberían resolver la mayoría de los misterios. Siéntanse libres de preguntar todas sus dudas, porque me ayudarán a revisar no haberme olvidado de nada. No habrá batallas ni acción hasta el 17 (por eso quedé atascada ahí. Ya me saben cómo me cuesta la acción jaja).

En este capítulo queda expuesto uno de los finales que deseché, pero con el cual inicié la escritura del fict. Tan sólo lo menciono para que, cuando lean el auténtico final al cual nos precipitamos con este capi, puedan decidir con cuál quedarse en sus mentes.

Muchas gracias por la confianza, por el apoyo, por la paciencia, tanto para aquellos que me acompañan desde hace cinco (¡cinco!) años y medio como para aquellos que se toparon con LE en este último tramo. Y vuelvo a ratificar mi promesa: terminaré Laguna Estigia.

**

* * *

**

**Título: **Laguna Estigia

**Autora: **Parvati-Blossom

**Resumen: **_Reto N 7 de La Orden de las Mortífagas_. Harry es el más destacado mortífago al servicio del Lord. Neville es el que se espera que venza a Voldemort y su protegido.

**Rating:** PG13

**Género: **Drama/Dark/Angst... o.O Tal vez algo de acción...

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a **JKR**, soy simplemente una admiradora del universo de Harry Potter. Sin embargo, aquellos personajes que **no** pertenecen al **Cannon**, son de **mi **propiedad. ¿Ejemplos? Alice Kolberg, Lucas de Santos... Es un fict sin fines de lucro.

La profecía que se revela en este capítulo fue inspirada en textos de **Goeth**e en inglés que traduje como me convenía XD. No, no he leído nada de Goethe aún. Pero me gustaron las frases cuando leí la compilación en wikipedia y entonces se me ocurrió armar la profecía en base a ellas. Para ser fiel a los derechos de autor, especifico:

La primera parte es un fragmento de _**Der **_**_Erlkönig_****: "**_Who rides, so late, through night and wind?/ __It is the father with his child. / He holds the boy in the crook of his arm / He holds him safe, he keeps him warm_."

La segunda parte es un motto personal de Goethe: "_Without haste, but without rest_."

La tercera parte proviene del acto IV de _**Fausto**_: "_The deed is everything, the glory nothing"_.

La cuarta parte es de _**Roman Elegies**_, la quinta: "_the Past and Present speak louder, more charmingly_."

La quinta parte es nuevamente de _**Fausto**_: "_Blood is a juice of rarest quality" y "Peace is gone._"

La sexta parte es de _**Wilhelm Meister's Apprenticeship**__: _"_Night is the other half of life, and the better half._"

Y la última es de _**Hermann and Dorothea**_, acto IX: "_He who is firm in will molds the world to himself."_

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

_Laguna Estigia_

_Reino de los Muertos_

En sus oídos retumbaban gritos, pero era incapaz de reaccionar. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

De aquella oscuridad sin comienzo y sin fin, una bruma cobró forma; figuras danzantes la retuvieron hasta que un dolor punzante la desterró de la perlesía.

Repentinamente hubo color y luz; hubo sentido. Hubo cuerpo. Pero al mismo tiempo, con la recuperación de la noción de sí misma, se duplicó el sufrimiento, por todo ella y, a la vez, focalizado en su pecho. Sentía que su respiración se agilizaba exponencialmente, pero no había aire que respirar. Sentía mucha sed, tanta que su garganta parecía desquebrajarse.

Ante sus ojos, descubrió un río. Se inclinó y estiró sus manos para guardar en ellas la solución a su ansia. El más leve contacto con el agua le indicó la frialdad de su estado; era tal que se sorprendió de que no estuviera solidificado. Volvió a extenderse para dar fin a su necesidad, pero unos brazos la jalaron en sentido contrario.

Cerró los ojos ante el golpe contra el mármol y, al abrirlos, tomó consciencia del lugar y de la situación.

Estaba en la Laguna Estigia, por tercera vez en su vida.

Elevó sus ojos y reconoció a Salazar Slytherin de pie junto a ella, sacudiéndose la túnica con desdén, como si al haberse arrodillado y al haberla tocado, hubiera ensuciado sus ropajes irremisiblemente.

– Por protocolo, en mis tiempos, uno agradecía a la persona que le salvaba la vida. Algunos optaban incluso por una deuda mágica, que tengo entendido sigue vigente entre ustedes, señora Potter. – La sermoneó Salazar, mirándola desde su altura con menosprecio.

– No veo cómo ha usted salvado mi vida, Slytherin. – Se esforzó en incorporarse; faena difícil con el dolor, la sed y la convulsión que aún sentía.

– Bueno, técnicamente es verdad que no pude haberla salvado estando usted ya muerta. Pero de hecho, de haber bebido el agua del río Estigia, le aseguro que todo lazo con su cuerpo se hubiera disipado. Aunque ya no sentiría sed, ni dolor, ni instintivamente querría respirar cuando aquí tales cosas no son posibles.

Hermione jadeó cuando otra punzada atacó su pecho. Salazar se aproximó y rodeó sus hombros con su brazo derecho, ayudándola a permanecer erguida.

– En esta ocasión no tengo más remedio que conducirle ante los Mayores.

Sin ninguna otra explicación, prácticamente la arrastró hasta las grandes puertas del Reino de los Muertos e ingresaron. Al igual que la última visita que había hecho al místico territorio, el entorno cambió y en segundos se halló en una lujosa sala, con grandes vitrales que proyectaban una tonalidad rojiza y un amueblamiento digno de la realeza.

Sobre una especie de tarima tres figuras aguardaban. Contrario al aspecto ideal que tanto ella como Salazar poseían en aquella dimensión, esas figuras no parecían tener rasgos definitivos. En un momento creyó identificar ojos azules, y luego hubo marrones, prontamente negros. Lo mismo sucedía con cualquier forma facial que sus holgadas túnicas permitieran entrever.

Salazar se alejó unos pasos de Hermione e hizo una reverencia. Ella quiso imitarlo, pero el dolor la subyugó contra el suelo.

Unos instantes después percibió en su cuerpo una corriente mágica, fría como el agua de la Estigia, que redujo la dolencia, la sed y su respiración.

– Bienvenida, Hermione. Te hemos estado esperando.

Se levantó nuevamente y quiso retroceder, pues las tres figuras (o más bien entes) la habían rodeado. Se estremeció a causa de la disminución radical de la temperatura de la sala.

–¿Qué son? – Murmuró, entre aterrorizada y maravillada.

– Son los Jueces. – Respondió Salazar. – Soberanos del tiempo y del espacio, gobernadores de los muertos y titiriteros de los vivos. Pero si te refieres a la naturaleza de su ser… son manifestaciones de la magia o de la gran fuerza natural, volátil y cambiante, que impulsa el universo.

– Si se nos permite cierta identidad, me gustaría presentarme como Acheron, Juez del Infortunio.

– Cocytus, Juez de la Lamentación.

– Lethe, Juez del Olvido.

Hermione no podría haber asegurado de dónde procedían sus voces: si del exterior o del interior de su alma.

– Del interior, querida. Tu elemento está conectado con nosotros directamente. No fue un don de tu nacimiento, sino un regalo nuestro. – Contestó Lethe.

– Así que… esto ha sido todo. – Susurró Hermione. – He muerto.

– Sí, así es. – Dijo Cocytus.

–¿He cumplido con mi misión? ¿Seré juzgada ahora?

– No creíamos que te preocupara tanto la misión, Hermione. – Siseó Acheron. – Pero sí, has cumplido con tu misión. Al menos, provisoriamente.

–¿Provisoriamente?

Salazar rió, al parecer sumamente entretenido por el diálogo. Los Jueces produjeron un sonido muy cercano a un gruñido, pero él no cesó su carcajada. Con una sonrisa encantadora, caminó hasta Hermione y tomó sus manos, infundiéndole calor.

– Filldeserp ha triunfado, querida. Ha engañado a los Mayores; ha cambiado el destino del mundo. ¡Un mortal ha destronado a los Jueces eternales! – El regocijo brillaba en sus ojos. – El Imperio Slytherin se elevará pronto en el mundo mortal y en el inmortal. ¡Creyeron que habías cumplido tu cometido, pero fallaste, Hermione! ¡Fallaste por haberte esforzado demasiado! ¡Fallaste porque obtuviste demasiados buenos resultados!

Los Jueces intentaron arrimarse al dúo, probablemente para interrumpir el discurso de Salazar, pero algo los mantenía a un metro de distancia.

–¿Qué sucede? – Exclamó Hermione, alterada.

– No pueden tocarte. – Susurró Salazar en su oído, aún con un dejo de picardía. – Porque no estás del todo muerta. Aún estás bajo el dominio de Ella.

–¿Ella?

– La Muerte, administradora de las almas que vagan… - Slytherin hizo una mueca burlona. - ¿Recuerdas el pacto que Filldeserp hizo con Ella?

Hermione observó a los Jueces, luego a Slytherin y comprendió.

El pacto que Filldeserp había sellado con la Muerte había sido para salvarla. Por eso Salazar había impedido que bebiera el agua de Estigia, algo que evidentemente todos los huéspedes permanentes del Reino debían hacer para cortar ataduras con el mundo temporal. No estaba viva, pero tampoco estaba muerta. Consecuentemente, los malestares de su cuerpo mortal la continuaban acosando, pero a la vez había podido acceder a la Laguna. De alguna manera, aún podía volver a su cuerpo y a la vida.

–¿Cómo puedo regresar? – Le preguntó a Salazar. Éste negó con la cabeza.

– No hay nada que puedas hacer desde aquí… salvo mantenerte lejos del agua de la Laguna, claro. Es Filldeserp el que tiene que guiarte de nuevo hacia él.

–¿Cómo…?

– Ah, Hermione. – Salazar rió entre dientes. – Deberá pagarle a la Muerte con aquello que le prometió… su propia alma cuando muera.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de precio es ese? ¡No!

–¡Niña ilusa! – El rostro del mago oscuro abandonó cualquier rasgo de satisfacción. – Ese sacrificio es lo que le permitirá a Filldeserp vencer definitivamente a los Jueces. Jamás estará bajo su control. Es verdad, cuando muera se convertirá en un Dementor… pero para eso hay que morir, ¿no es cierto?

–¡No! ¡Prefiero morir! ¡Llévenme a la Laguna! – Pretendió desprenderse de los brazos de Slytherin que la retenían y acercarse a los Jueces, pero falló. Él la arrojó contra el suelo y la inmovilizó.

– Si mueres, ¡todo lo que amas será destruido! – Los ojos de Salazar se semejaban a llamas, fruto de la exasperación, de la cólera y la demencia. – ¡Por manos de tu esposo! ¡Primero asolará con todo aquello remotamente implicado con tu muerte! ¡Desgarrará a sus enemigos con una crueldad inimaginable! Luego… destrozará a su mentor. Se alzará como el más poderoso Dark Lord que el mundo haya visto jamás… pero ya no tendrá ideales. ¡Todos le temerán! El balance se habrá restaurado, pero la magia… caótica e inestable… ya no acudirá a los humanos.

A medida que Salazar pronosticaba los sucesos, imágenes ligeramente borrosas y fugaces se ideaban en la mente de Hermione; podía oler la sangre en un vasto campo de batalla; podía quemarse en el fuego que desmantelaba al Ministerio de Magia inglés; escuchaba las voces de Harry y Voldemort batallando y discutiendo, cumpliendo la profecía… y el ácido sabor de una venganza que no podía reparar el vacío de la pérdida la penetraba. Presenció la muerte de cada uno de sus amigos, de sus compañeros aurores, de mortífagos aliados a Voldemort, pero ante todo, no soportó contemplar la decadencia y degeneración de Harry, de su magia, de su elemento, de sus ideales... de él.

–¡No puedo creerte! ¿Por qué querrían los Jueces semejante destrucción? – Prorrumpió, desesperada, deseando detener las imágenes.

–¡Ciclos de vida, Hermione! – Gritó Salazar, trasladándola a la realidad. – Para ellos, los magos hemos llegado a nuestro fin. Tu misión era grande… ¡desencadenar la extinción de nuestra raza!

– No puedo consentir que Harry entregue su alma por mí, no puedo… - Dijo ella, sollozando y abrazándose a sí misma, aún en el suelo.

–¿No entiendes? ¡No es por ti solamente! ¡Por tu descendencia! ¡Por el mundo mágico! ¡Por él! ¿Quieres ver cómo poco a poco se devora? ¡Te haré presenciar cada instante, te lo juro, Granger! ¡No hallarás paz en este mundo si consientes al plan de los Jueces! – Él escupió sobre ella, incrédulo ante su llanto. – Decídete pronto, sangre sucia. ¿Permitirás que él se sacrifique por ti y salvarás al mundo mágico, o renunciarás a la posibilidad de revivir y a la magia?

De la misma manera como había avistado aquel futuro planeado, pudo conocer la otra posibilidad, aunque estas visiones fueron muchísimo más difusas y breves. Se vio a sí misma sosteniendo un bebé; a Sheila y a Harry abrazándose; una increíble explosión; el cuerpo tieso de Harry sostenido por Phinehas; un círculo de hombres en túnicas negras inclinados en reverencia…

Lloró por aquella felicidad desbordante que ese futuro prometía en contraste con el anterior; lloró porque aquella decisión tan difícil podía salvar al mundo, pero no a ellos, no a Harry. Lloró al desear que la magia nunca hubiese existido en verdad y que ellos dos fueran sólo muggles en Londres.

Pero no podía desearlo lo suficiente. Recordó su primera experiencia con su elemento, en los jardines de la Fortaleza; la libertad y la frescura de ser ella misma, uno y todo a la vez, que le había otorgado la magia. Además, evocó las lecciones de Filldeserp sobre la magia y cada ocasión que había visto manifestarse su elemento...

El entendimiento de ese amor, de esa dedicación y entrega total, de ese sueño y esa creación inmanentemente destructiva, despejó su incertidumbre.

Miró a los ojos a Salazar y él aminoró la fuerza que ejercía sobre ella para permitirle enderezarse. El mago oscuro asintió con solemnidad, aceptando su decisión y respetando el peso que ella tendría que cargar por el resto de su existencia.

Hermione caminó hacia los Jueces y sonrió.

Dumbledore había tenido razón. La clave de la salvación moraba en el amor.

_

* * *

_

_Hogar de los Lupin_

_6 de febrero de 2005_

_Horario: ocho y cincuenta de la noche_

Remus abrió la puerta de su casa e ingresó tras levitar el cuerpo de Hermione por el umbral. El hall estaba a oscuras y desolado. Encendió la luz para evitar cualquier tropiezo y se dirigió al primer piso. Los escalones de madera de la escalera crujieron. Pronto oyó pasos y vio salir a Tonks de su dormitorio, con varita en mano y semblante alerta. En cuanto ella lo distinguió, su cuerpo se relajó y quiso arrimarse a abrazarlo, pero se paralizó al reparar en Hermione.

De no haber estado ocupado levitando a Hermione, Remus hubiera acudido a sostener a Tonks, pues hubiera jurado que se desmayaría. El horror en su mirada le confirmó que aquella noche había cambiado todo.

– Remus… ¿qué…?

– Lo siento, Tonks. Ya te lo explico. Déjame que la deje en la habitación…

–¡No! – Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. - ¿Qué has hecho? ¡Filldeserp no tardará en rastrearte, Remus! ¡No puedo creer que arriesgues así a Hannah!

–¡No lo entiendes, Nymphadora! ¡Hermione está muerta!

–¡Pues con más razón deberías haberla depuesto, Remus!

– Él me lo pidió, Tonks… no podría haber…

–¡Él ya no es Harry, Remus! ¡Ya no es el niño que prometiste proteger a James y a Lily, mucho menos a Sirius! ¡Es un Dark Lord! Pensé que ya lo habías asumido… - Tras un portazo, Tonks se encerró en el dormitorio.

Remus se mordió el labio, sobrecogido por la frustración y la impotencia. Aún de no haber racionalmente tomado la decisión, su lobo interior lo hubiese hecho. Anhelaba ayudar a su cachorro, no podía abandonar a su manada… Pero sabía que era aún mayor que eso.

Ya no se trataba de dos bandos opuestos y enemigos. Se trataba simplemente de dos seres humanos, ante la muerte de un ser querido.

Entró al cuarto de huéspedes y ubicó el cadáver de Hermione sobre la cama. Posteriormente aplicó distintos encantamientos para la conservación de su cuerpo y se sentó junto a ella. Se llevó las manos al rostro y ambicionó poder llorar.

Aquella noche no había triunfado el bando de la luz; había marcado su derrota. Filldeserp ya no tenía razones políticas para atacarlos; ahora lo guiaría una venganza personal. Remus conocía ese dolor y el impulso que confería. Lo había experimentado con la muerte de James y Lily, y luego con Sirius.

Titubeó, pero acarició la mejilla de Hermione. Hubiera querido hablar con ella sobre Harry. Hubiera querido saber en qué clase de hombre se había convertido detrás de la imagen de Dark Lord. Hubiera deseado saber la verdad durante el período posterior al "rescate". Hubiera podido entonces dormir en paz, al menos unos meses, sabiendo que Harry vivía aún.

– Me pregunto porqué no compartiste tu esperanza conmigo, Hermione.

Su mano se detuvo en su cuello. Creyó haber sentido pulso…

Se puso de pie bruscamente.

Había pulso.

Se tambaleó desandando hasta la pared, donde buscó soporte. Había presenciado ese Avada Kedavra. Había sido auténtico.

La puerta se abrió, revelando a Filldeserp. Remus soltó un grito ahogado, aún en estado de shock. El mago oscuro, por su parte, sólo alzó una ceja y se acercó a su esposa, sentándose en el acolchado.

– Está viva. – Murmuró el licántropo.

– No del todo, pero sí lo suficiente. – Contestó Filldeserp.

–¿Cómo es posible?

Filldeserp volteó a mirarlo con una sonrisa sombría en su rostro. La marca que anteriormente había notado persistía allí, negra y repugnante, incluso satírica.

– Magia negra, por supuesto.

– ¿Necromancia? – Conjeturó Remus.

– No exactamente.

Colocó sus manos sobre el vientre de Hermione y cerró los ojos, murmurando palabras en otro idioma. Instintivamente Remus supo que debía permanecer alejado. De sus manos surgió fuego, que fue absorbido por el cuerpo de ella. La marca de Filldeserp resplandeció y él gimió, retorciéndose levemente sobre Hermione, quien empezaba a recuperar color.

Luego de unos minutos, Filldeserp se recompuso, aunque Remus notó las marcas de sudor y el gesto de dolor latente en su mueca.

– ¿Qué has hecho?

– Le he infundido un poco de mi magia. La suya no hubiera podido proteger… - Su voz se apagó al acariciar el vientre de su esposa.

–¿Estaba…? ¿Está embarazada? – Filldeserp asintió. - ¿Y el niño… sobrevivió?

– Sí. – Jadeó y se llevó una mano a su hombro derecho.

– ¿Estás herido? – Esta vez Remus no pudo contenerse y se aproximó a Filldeserp. Él rió entre dientes al contemplar su expresión.

– Puedo cuidarme yo solo, Lupin.

Entonces Remus recordó quién era y se apartó, reconociendo su estúpido error. No obstante, el rostro de Filldeserp se serenó y se levantó para quedar frente a frente con su antiguo profesor.

– Te agradezco, Remus, por tu ayuda. Que la magia atestigüe la deuda que asumo en este juramento; tú y tu familia serán siempre protegidos por mi varita y recibidos en mi hogar.

El licántropo percibió la corriente de magia que estableció el vínculo con Filldeserp, atónito. Examinó cómo la ferocidad de aquel mago oscuro se convertía en la sonrisa sincera del hijo de sus mejores amigos, y nuevamente quiso llorar, pero por causas muy distintas.

– Estuviste en el lugar correcto, en el momento correcto, Remus. – Dijo Harry, riendo agridulcemente. – No hubiera podido pedirle ese mismo favor a ninguno de mis aliados más allegados porque los necesitaba en la batalla. Debía estar pronto con Hermione para salvarlos, a ella y a mi hijo, definitivamente… pero no podía desertar a mi gente… - Lo miró directamente a los ojos. – Entiendo que ya no podrás volver con la Orden tras esto.

–¡Qué lástima! Estoy segura que lo lamentas profundamente. – Irrumpió Tonks, avanzando dentro de la habitación con furia. – Ahora debemos someternos a tu protección, ¡oh, buen señor!

–¡Nymphadora!

–¡No uses ese nombre, Remus! No me digas que has caído por su actuación de buen muchacho. ¡Es un asesino! ¡Debería matarlo ahora mismo! – La amenaza no fue vacía: la aurora esgrimía su varita.

Remus palideció y se interpuso entre su esposa y Harry, temiendo por la vida de ella. Pero su huésped no se inmutó; no sólo no agarró su varita, sino que ni siquiera adoptó una postura ofensiva o de duelo. De hecho, sonrió y abrió sus brazos, invitándola a intentarlo.

– No puedo atacarte, Tonks. Gracias a mi juramento, tienes acceso a deshacerte de mí. Adelante.

La mano de Tonks tembló, pero no emitió palabra. Tampoco retiró la varita.

– Querida, desiste. Por favor. – Suplicó Remus.

Durante unos momentos de tensión, creyó que ella pronunciaría la maldición. Su mirada estaba cargada de odio y sufrimiento, probablemente recordando cada hecho atroz en el cual aquel hombre había estado involucrado y había sido el directo responsable; cada compañero difunto por esos mismos actos.

Pero bajó la varita.

– Tienes otra deuda con Remus ahora. – Musitó Tonks. – Sólo porque tu muerte lo destruiría. Te quiere más de lo que mereces, monstruo.

* * *

_7 de febrero de 2005_

_Horario: doce y cuarto de de la noche_

Suspiró, recostándose contra la pared. Demasiadas cosas habían salido mal.

Habían perdido temporalmente la Fortaleza, por más que el bando de la luz no hubiese podido alcanzar el edificio. No podrían regresar hasta configurar nuevas barreras que anularan las coordenadas que el Ministerio y la Orden poseían del lugar.

Había estado a punto de perder a Hermione y a su hijo, simplemente por no poder confiar en nadie para resguardarla durante el ataque en algún otro cuartel… y porque ella había sido testaruda. Hubiera desperdiciado tiempo valioso discutiendo con ella, pero se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho.

Había fracasado en retener a Cecilia y en resguardar a los Lukyan.

El espía había sido desenmascarado y confirmado finalmente, pero el precio había sido demasiado alto.

Harry se abrazó, intentando luchar contra el frío que serpenteaba en su interior y que lo acompañaría el resto de su vida hasta que acatara con el pacto. Su alma había quedado dañada permanentemente; jamás conocería el descanso en la eternidad ni se fundiría con el círculo infinito de la magia. En cuanto muriera, se convertiría en una criatura aborrecible y vagante.

No lamentaba haberlo hecho; por ella lo volvería a hacer. Pero no esperaba que tan pronto el destino consumara lo que había sospechado: los buenos tiempos duraban poco.

Había curado ya las heridas de la batalla. Se había comunicado con Anthony para verificar la situación general de los aliados en cuanto a número de heridos y muertos, y brindar instrucciones. Sin embargo, no podía involucrarse aún en ello; Hermione debía continuar en un lugar estable hasta despertar.

También había intentado hablar con Voldemort a través de su vínculo mental, pero permanecía aún fuera de su alcance, ocupado en misteriosos asuntos en Alemania con Phinehas. Podía especular sobre su ira ante las noticias y prefirió no insistir hasta que él mismo pudiera soportar las recriminaciones.

Chasqueó la lengua, impaciente. El cansancio lo estaba venciendo, pero no podía bajar la guardia en aquel lugar. Por más que Tonks le había asegurado que no lo mataría, no estaba dispuesto a tentar su suerte, que ya de por sí había sido bastante mala el día anterior. Decidió explorar la casa para distraerse.

En el camino a la escalera, escuchó unos gimoteos. Inusualmente curioso, abrió con sigilo la puerta y descubrió un dormitorio con decoración infantil y una cuna. Con cuidado, se acercó.

Era una beba.

La estudió con inquietud. En unos meses, sería el padre de un ser así. La idea aún le inspiraba cierto miedo e inseguridad. Jamás en su vida había tenido contacto con infantes, salvo cuando él mismo había sido uno. Se estaba lanzando, quizás, a lo que podría ser la tarea más ardua de toda su vida.

Frunció el entrecejo al notar algo extraño en el aura de la niña. Estaba convencido que aún era demasiado pequeña para poder manifestar magia. Sin embargo…

Retrocedió cuando una idea floreció en su mente. ¿Habría heredado la beba el atributo de licantropía de su padre? Los licántropos puros eran raros, porque en general tendía a ser un gen recesivo, sobre todo con una madre, en gran porcentaje, de sangre pura. Pero la posibilidad existía.

Extendió una mano para tocar a la niña y comprobar aura contra aura su suposición cuando Tonks ingresó a la habitación.

–¡Aléjate de ella! – Le gritó, corriendo hasta él y empujándolo lejos. - ¡Sal de aquí! ¿No has arruinado lo suficiente nuestras vidas? ¡No la toques!

Harry quedó aturdido por semejante reacción. Hubiera esperado esa fiereza por parte de Remus, dado que sus instintos de licántropo lo instigarían a proteger a su pequeña, pero no de Nymphadora. Aunque tampoco le sorprendía del todo. Pero era sospechoso.

– Tonks… esa niña… ¿acaso…?

–¡Sal de aquí, te he dicho!

–¡No le haré daño! ¿Es licántropa?

Tonks perdió color tras su inquisición. Empezó a temblar y perdió súbitamente la capacidad de habla.

En ese momento, Remus apareció en la puerta.

–¡Hermione ha despertado!

Harry se olvidó instantáneamente de sus preocupaciones por la beba y se encaminó a la habitación de huéspedes. Respiró aliviado, sintiendo que todo volvía a estar en su curso, al ver a Hermione consciente en la cama y sonriéndole débilmente. La abrazó con fuerza y besó su frente, su rostro, sus ojos y sus labios con un ansia insaciable.

Se separó lo suficiente como para mirarla a los ojos. Ella lloraba.

– Nunca, nunca, vuelvas a sacrificarte por mí. ¿Me has escuchado, Hermione? – Ella negó con la cabeza, intensificando el caudal de sus lágrimas.

– El que jamás debería haber sacrificado su alma eres tú, Harry.

Se distanció de ella, de pronto circunspecto.

–¿Cómo supiste…?

–¡Serás un Dementor! ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que desearía eso? – Tonks y Remus, quienes habían permanecido en un rincón, soltaron una exclamación.

– Pero lo elegiste también. – Harry sonrió con amargura, estrechando las manos de Hermione en las de él. – Podrías haber optado morir en Estigia. Pero estás aquí.

–¿Qué otra opción tenía? – Replicó ella, furiosa por cómo él había expuesto las circunstancias. - ¡Hubieras terminado peor que un Dementor si hubiera muerto! ¡Y la extinción de la magia…!

Por la expresión en el rostro de Filldeserp, supo que él desconocía de tales consecuencias. Pero no pudo contenerse.

–¡Hubieras extirpado hasta la última gota de magia de los humanos! ¡Te hubieras convertido en un auténtico monstruo, sin escrúpulos, sin finalidad! Hubieras asesinado hasta a Voldemort… ¡todo por mi muerte! ¡No lo niegues! – Gritó Hermione al detectar la incredulidad en su postura. – Lo presencié todo. ¡Por mi culpa, por mi intromisión, te hubieras convertido en el más temido Dark Lord de la historia!

– La profecía… - El rostro de Harry se ensombreció ante el descubrimiento y luego rió macabramente, fuera de control. Hasta Hermione se asustó de la excentricidad que distinguió en sus ojos. – ¡Dumbledore tenía razón! El arma que Voldemort nunca conoció… ¡el amor! Y su pérdida… - Sus carcajadas se extendieron, pero carentes de humor. – Qué divino destino me deparaban los Jueces…

–¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Me estás asustando, Harry! – Exclamó, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de su marido e intentando sacarlo de aquel ataque de risa, pero un penetrante dolor la frenó.

Tras su grito, Filldeserp volvió en sí y trató con urgencia de encontrar cuál era la fuente de su dolor. Al no hallar ninguna lesión física, se concentró y donó un poco más de su magia, prácticamente vaciando sus reservas. Instantes después, Hermione se tranquilizó y acarició su vientre.

– Era el bebé… - El semblante de Harry se apagó por la preocupación.

– Ya había dado suficiente magia para que no tuviera que pedir más de ti. No entiendo… - se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos, masajeándose la sien. – Un sanador debe examinarte de inmediato. Pero no podemos permanecer aquí…

– Si es por nosotros, Harry… - intervino Remus, azorado por el torbellino de acontecimientos.

– No. La Orden sabe dónde vives, Remus… Alguien te habrá visto conmigo. Puede que aún estén ocupados curando a los heridos y demás, pero no tardarán en reagruparse y atacar. – Calló, tramando el futuro inmediato. – También tú debes desaparecer de aquí. El Ministerio querrá juzgarte de cómplice…

– Dumbledore… - quiso interrumpir Tonks.

– Dumbledore no puede hacer nada contra los prejuicios arraigados contra los licántropos, Nymphadora. – La atajó Harry. – No le darán un juicio siquiera.

– No podemos saberlo hasta no haberlo intentado. No huiré como una rata cobarde. – Dictaminó Tonks tercamente.

– No puedes pedirles que abandonen su vida por nosotros, Harry. – Intervino Hermione cuando él se disponía a insistir en la huída. – Nadie puede negar la posibilidad de un _Imperio_ sobre Remus y que, por ende, accediera a cooperar contigo en vez de eliminarte.

– Es una alternativa interesante, pero… - Jamás podrían saber el razonamiento de Harry, pues fue descontinuado por una explosión en la entrada.

Todos asieron sus varitas, excepto Hermione que a penas podía moverse. Mientras Remus y Tonks corrían a recoger a Hannah, Harry la ayudó a incorporarse, aunque sin prestarle demasiada atención, concentrado en el planteamiento de problemas y soluciones en su mente.

– Hermione, ¿aún tienes el medallón?

–¡Por supuesto! – Buscó debajo de sus ropas y se lo mostró a Harry, cuyo rostro estaba cetrino.

– Ninguna propiedad de la familia Slytherin es segura en estos momentos… los mortífagos están siendo atendidos allí, al igual que el resto de nuestros aliados… - Harry suspiró, abatido y apremiado. – Debo enviarte por traslador a ese lugar… no hay otra solución.

–¿Qué? ¡No me iré sin ti!

–¡Ya hemos tenido esta conversación una vez en menos de veinticuatro horas, Hermione! ¡Ya no tengo más almas que ofrecer por ti! – Le gritó, exasperado. – No te arriesgaré otra vez… pero debo proteger a Tonks y a Remus. Hice un juramento.

– Lo siento… no quise… - Murmuró ella, cabizbaja, recordando el costo de su testarudez. Harry la besó y le sonrió con tristeza.

– No me arrepiento. Quiero que lo sepas siempre. – Agitó su varita sobre el medallón y se lo devolvió. – Deberán recibirte los elfos domésticos. Di _portus_.

Hermione lo miró por última vez y repitió de acuerdo a su indicación, tras lo cual desapareció.

Tonks y Remus lo esperaban frente a la escalera. La niña dormía aún plácidamente en los brazos de su madre, aunque Harry pudo detectar varios encantamientos defensivos sobre su persona.

–¿Qué desean hacer? Son sus compañeros. – Preguntó Harry, ojeando la puerta principal que aún resistía gracias a la protección mágica de la casa que se había activado.

– Podrías mantenerte a cubierto… podríamos argumentar haber estado bajo un Imperio o bajo la amenaza de muerte de Hannah… Si nos permiten justificarnos, entonces, no necesitaremos tu ayuda. – Propuso Remus. Como respuesta, el mago oscuro se encogió de hombros.

– Inútil, pero podemos intentarlo.

– Filldeserp, hagas lo que hagas, ante todo, protege a Hannah. Por favor. – Le suplicó Tonks. Sorprendido por la capacidad de la aurora para superar su orgullo, él asintió solemnemente.

Empleó encantamientos avanzados para tonarse invisible e imperceptible a los ojos de los otros, y se ubicó en una posición estratégica respecto a la puerta principal que no sólo le permitiría contemplar el desarrollo del conflicto, sino que además podría intervenir con facilidad. Tonks optó por una posición defensiva en el vestíbulo de entrada, mientras que Remus guardó su varita donde pudiera recobrarla rápido y abrió la puerta para darle la bienvenida a sus amigos.

Presentes en un momento probablemente histórico para la Orden del Fénix estaban Dumbledore, Shacklebolt, McGonagall, Dawlish, Moody y Hagrid. Filldeserp sonrió, apuntando la varita firmemente, presagiando el resultado del diálogo. No había suficientes tazas en la cocina como para servirle té a cada uno, de todos modos.

– Remus, buenas noches. Lamentamos tener que importunarte a estas horas pero, ¿podríamos pasar? – Saludó Dumbledore, como si la violencia explosiva contra la puerta nunca hubiese ocurrido.

– Claro, adelante.

Filldeserp se preguntó si quizás debería cambiar el método de abordar los ataques. En vez de invadir sorpresivamente un hogar y asesinar a sus enemigos instantáneamente, debería pedir permiso, intercambiar un par de cortesías con sus víctimas y revelarles así sus intenciones. Una visita social descarriada, sólo eso.

Luego de un saludo poco efusivo a Tonks, Dumbledore volvió a dirigirse al licántropo:

– Sabemos que proveíste albergue a Filldeserp, Remus.

Le pareció una mala manera de empezar. Al menos, deberían haber traído galletas y esperar a ser invitados a la mesa. Pero tal vez el poco sueño hubiese malgastado los buenos modales de Dumbledore… o Remus había descendido demasiado en el ranking de mejores amigos.

– No fue por voluntad propia. Él… sabía las coordenadas de mi hogar… ¡sabía de la existencia de Hannah! – Lupin miró, aparentemente nervioso, a Tonks y a su hija.

– Lupin, tus barreras son impenetrables si el intruso posee malas intenciones hacia tu familia. – Acusó Moody. – Son las mejores barreras que la Orden ha podido proporcionar.

Filldeserp sopesó aquella información… definitivamente interesante.

– Eso no era garantía de nada. ¡No podía…!

– Remus. – Lo frenó McGonagall, con el tono de profesora que Filldeserp recordaba nítidamente. – Creo que todos en la Orden conocemos tu debilidad por Harry Potter. Admítelo y no te humilles con justificaciones vacías.

– Sí, es verdad, Filldeserp estuvo aquí. – Confesó Tonks, con el mentón en lo alto. – Pero ya no.

Todos los miembros de la Orden se relajaron ante su sinceridad, excepto Dumbledore y Moody. Éste escrutaba la casa con ambos ojos mientras el anciano miraba a la pareja con absoluta gravedad, incluso con un dejo de dolencia, como intuyendo la traición.

Entonces Filldeserp se acordó de un detalle que no había consultado con sus anfitriones…

Oclumencia.

Se deslizó por la barandilla de la escalera antes de que el hechizo de Dumbledore impactara en el lugar donde había estado antes. Descompuso la invisibilidad, pues el gasto constante de energía le jugaría en contra, y exclamó con sarcasmo frente a Moody:

–¡Sorpresa!

Al menos todas las varitas se centralizaron en él y ya no coaccionaban a Lupin y a Tonks.

Antitética a la reacción que imaginaba por parte de Dumbledore, éste se horrorizó ante la marca visible en su mejilla; tanto que por segundos no emitió palabra. Incluso hubiera jurado ver lágrimas en sus ojos azules.

–¿Qué has hecho, Harry? – Indagó, profundamente desconsolado.

– Bueno, para empezar, me escabullí y me enfrenté a un trol. Luego ataqué a un profesor, pero fue en defensa propia. También vencí a un basilisco. Ah, y ayudé a un fugitivo a escapar de su sentencia. Participé de la resurrección de Voldemort… destruí muchos ítems valiosos del Ministerio, instigado por la urgencia de salvar a un padrino… Practiqué magia oscura… traicioné a todos mis amigos y conocidos… ¡y eso sólo en mis primeros diecisiete años! Tu pregunta debería ser más específica, Dumbledore. – Se burló Filldeserp.

– Sabes a lo que me refiero, Harry. – Le reprendió el anciano como si aún fuera un estudiante. - ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Qué puede valer tanto?

Se sorprendió de la perspicacia y el conocimiento de Dumbledore sobre el tema, o al menos su capacidad de fingir saberlo. Había creído que nadie del bando de la luz reconocería la implicación de la permanencia de la marca en su piel. Sólo los súbditos eternos de la Muerte ostentaban la marca siempre. Era el símbolo de su esclavitud.

– Acaso… ¿poder? – Replicó Filldeserp irónicamente.

– No, sabes que no lo vale. – Descartó Albus, examinándolo con fijeza. Sus ojos se iluminaron imprevistamente. - ¿Dónde está el cadáver de Hermione?

– Ya la he cremado, como el círculo de la magia lo demanda. – Hizo una mueca despectiva y asumió una expresión indiferente. – Lamento el tiempo perdido con ella, pero no me afligiré más por la muerte de esa sangre sucia…

Saltó contra la pared para eludir el golpe que Hagrid había propinado sobre él. El gigante temblaba, rojizo y compungido.

–¿Cómo puedes decir eso de Hermione? ¡Tu mejor amiga! ¿En qué clase de criatura sin sentimientos te has convertido, Harry? – Atacó Hagrid, vivamente traicionado. - ¡Sangre sucia! ¿Acaso no recuerdas cuánto abominabas a Malfoy cada vez que pronunciaba esas mismas palabras contra ella? ¿En qué momento transmutaste en… en… esto? ¿O es que siempre nos engañaste?

Obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba. Hagrid siempre tan impulsivo y predecible…

Pero Dumbledore continuaba estudiándolo con sospecha.

No podía permitir que supiera de Hermione.

– Tampoco fue tan difícil, Hagrid. – Contestó. – ¿Cuándo sabes que conoces a una persona, total y genuinamente? Todos tenemos nuestros secretos oscuros…

Dumbledore avanzó y detuvo la acción del gigante con increíbles reflejos para su edad.

Había probado con la palabrería, pero no había funcionado. Remus no podría acusarle de no haber sido paciente.

Lanzó un _cruciatus_ sobre Dumbledore, desatando así el infierno.

El vejete esquivó la maldición, pero por más que insistió, no pudo contener la respuesta de sus acompañantes al ataque. Remus y Tonks permanecieron alejados, sin saber muy bien aún en qué bando participar, mientras Filldeserp repelaba el masivo ataque sobre su persona.

Había sido un día largo, pero no debió haberse lamentado antes de tiempo. Había atraído la mala suerte.

Todo marchaba a la normalidad, con heridas superficiales esparcidas sobre casi todos los presentes, cuando un hechizo de Filldeserp, por reflejo contra un escudo, impactó en Remus. El castigo del juramento lo redujo al suelo, con sus efectos peores que el _cruciatus_. Aceptó la inminente derrota y se preparó mentalmente para ser apresado por la Orden. Voldemort definitivamente no se alegraría de esta noticia.

Pero a su protección había salido Tonks.

–¡Vamos, canalla, levántate de una vez! – Le instó ella, resistiendo con un buen escudo.

–¡Tonks! ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Shacklebolt, en representación de la incredulidad de todos, incluso del mismo Filldeserp.

– Hay cosas que están más allá del bien o del mal, Kingsley. Y aparentemente… Filldeserp es una de ellas. – Respondió Tonks.

– Esa es una mejor respuesta que la que podrían haber dado muchos de mis aliados. – La elogió Filldeserp, poniéndose de pie nuevamente.

– Acostúmbrate.

Remus se unió a ellos, provocando otra ola de recelos.

– Creí que nunca volveríamos a estar en el mismo lado de una batalla, tú y yo. – Le confesó Remus a Filldeserp. Éste rió, probablemente influenciado por la adrenalina del duelo, mientras cubría su espalda.

– Soy demasiado encantador, lo siento. ¿Aún quieres razonar con la Orden?

– No, estamos exponiendo a Hannah... ¿Sugerencias?

–¿Te gustaría visitar Frankfurt, Remus?

* * *

_Valle de Godric_

_Casa de los Potter_

_Horario: dos y media de la mañana_

Arribó por aparición al vestíbulo de la casa. Quietud y penumbras lo recibieron.

Lógicamente visitar la casa de sus difuntos padres biológicos era el mejor medio para cerrar aquella ardua e importunada jornada. La frutilla en el postre de chocolate.

Iluminó la sala de estar y se sentó, enervado, en un sofá, luego de tomarse un minuto para rozar los muebles con la punta de sus dedos y contemplar las figuras móviles en los portarretratos.

Había prometido no volver.

Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente. Aún sufría.

Prorrogó soportar aquella carga de recuerdos por el momento. Había asuntos más importantes que atender.

Los muertos ya no tenían nada que comunicarle, de cualquier forma.

Ingresó al dormitorio principal. Respiró aliviado al descubrir a Hermione durmiendo plácidamente. Había temido que aún sufriera dolores o necesitara magia.

Extenuado por el día adventicio que había vivido, se recostó junto a ella y procuró relajar sus adoloridos músculos. Su cabeza retumbaba con una tenaz jaqueca. Su hombro aún punzaba por la herida de la batalla en la Fortaleza.

No obstante, aún no podía dormirse. Voldemort finalmente estaba respondiendo a su llamado mental realizado horas antes.

'_Filldeserp, ¿qué sucede?'_

Hubiera querido gritar de frustración. ¿Acaso algo _no_ había sucedido?

'_El Contacto reveló nuestra ubicación. La Orden y el Ministerio atacaron la Fortaleza.'_

'_¿Confío en que no tuvieron éxito?'_

'_No, pero detectaron las coordenadas.'_

'_Eso es una complicación… ¿dónde estás ahora? ¿En los cuarteles del oeste?'_

'_No. Hermione fue asesinada por el Contacto. Tuve que recurrir al pacto con la Muerte… no quise exponerla a los mortífagos tan pronto.'_

'_¿Dónde estás, entonces?'_

Respiró hondo e intentó despejar su mente. Esta información no le agradaría a Voldemort.

'_En el Valle de Godric.'_

Silencio. Luego, la cicatriz en su frente escoció. Había olvidado las secuelas que el enojo de Voldemort tenía sobre él durante esa clase de conversaciones mentales. No lo había extrañado.

'_Habías jurado no volver.'_

'_Era una emergencia.'_

Se sentía un niño pequeño siendo amonestado por jugar con un juguete ajeno. O quizás una mejor alegoría fuera elegir una vacación entre dos opciones presentadas por padres divorciados. En cualquiera de las dos circunstancias, él ya no era un niño y le irritó la recriminación de Voldemort. Después de tantos años, merecía un poco de su confianza.

'_¿Pudieron descubrir algo de esa profecía?'_

'_Bastante, aunque, como siempre, de contenido ambiguo. Al mediodía estaremos allí con Phinehas para programar la reorganización de los mortífagos.'_

Una vuelta apresurada. Aparentemente no le permitiría estar solo con sus recuerdos por mucho tiempo. La situación con los mortífagos no era tan urgente.

'_Me aseguraré de permitirles el acceso.'_

Filldeserp cerró la conexión mental abruptamente entonces, temiendo que el interrogatorio se perpetuara hasta el amanecer. Necesitaba descansar, pero sobre todo, necesitaba hilvanar.

El reloj avanzaba lentamente. La coyuntura acechaba, sin embargo, con su inmutable paciencia.

Y ahora sabía cómo parar el reloj.

* * *

_Horario: diez de la mañana_

La manera perfecta de despertar cada mañana:

–¡Señora! ¡Señora! ¡Es hora de levantarse! – Chilló Folly enérgicamente, abriendo las ventanas para demostrarle a Hermione que, de hecho, el sol ya estaba en lo alto. Gimió y estiró las sábanas sobre su cabeza para disminuir el reflejo del sol. - ¡Amo Filldeserp la aguarda para desayunar, señora! No querrá hacerlo esperar, ¿verdad?

Hermione hubiera deseado poder decir sí, pero la elfa tenía los brazos ceñidos sobre su cintura en una pose que no dejaba lugar a réplica. Si no se levantaba pronto, estaba segura que la elfa la arrastraría hasta la cocina. Humillantemente.

Luego de alistarse, descendió por las escaleras hasta el comedor. Folly no le había mentido: Harry estaba sentado en la mesa, inmóvil y con la vista perdida en un cuadro, aparentemente ansiando su presencia. Lo saludó con un beso y percibió un incremento en la intensidad del color de sus ojos entonces.

Por unos minutos, no hablaron. Se sirvieron el desayuno, después de agradecer a Folly por su trabajo, y empezaron a comer. Intentó empezar la conversación, pero dudó, insegura de la gravedad de la situación.

–¿Estás bien? ¿Sientes algo extraño? ¿Dolor? – Preguntó Harry casualmente mientras colocaba mermelada en una tostada.

– No. Me siento… - fluctuó frente a la palabra adecuada –… normal.

Harry asintió, prácticamente sin mirarla.

– Un sanador vendrá por la tarde. – Anunció. - ¿Salvo que no te sientas tan bien? – Volvió a inquirir, pero esta vez su mirada verdosa la penetró. Cuando ella no rectificó su declaración, pareció convencerse al fin. – Hubo muchos mortífagos heridos en la batalla. Por eso, en caso de no ser urgente, es mejor que los sanadores continúen trabajando en ellos.

–¿Hubo muchos muertos? – Preguntó, incómoda por el despego de su esposo.

– Algunos. – Respondió él vagamente.

Hermione fijó su atención en el té. Aunque Filldeserp no lo confesara, ella infirió la congoja que le suscitaba las muertes de sus vasallos, la culpa y la rabia ante aquella derrota parcial.

Sondeando cómo abordar las cuestiones que permanecían irresueltas en su mente, observó el cuadro que Harry había estado revisando antes de su entrada en el comedor.

Dejó caer la tostada que tenía en sus manos al reconocer a las personas en la fotografía. Eran James y Lily Potter, quien sostenía en sus brazos un bebé. La felicidad brillaba en sus rostros mientras ambos alternativamente jugaban con el pequeño.

– Esto es… ¿el valle de Godric? – Susurró Hermione, sin poder despegar su atención de esas figuras.

– Así es. – Contestó Harry.

– Pero… ¿la casa no había sido destruida… esa noche?

– Parcialmente, sí. – Respondió él, bebiendo su té. – Pero la mandé a reconstruir durante el verano antes de nuestro séptimo año. Necesitaba… - se detuvo. Hermione creyó que no elaboraría más, pero él suspiró tras una pausa y prosiguió: - un santuario donde recordarlos… Especialmente en aquel período de decisión.

– No creo que eso le haya gustado mucho a Voldemort. – Comentó Hermione, con una insinuación de sonrisa.

– No, claro que no. – Hizo una mueca. – Pero debía permitirme mi espacio personal para pensar, ¿no? – rió con cierta amargura. – Cuando decidí unirme a Voldemort, vine aquí. Una última despedida a mi pasado. – Miró el cuadro nuevamente, y sus ojos parecieron vaciarse. – Decidí que no importaban. Estaban muertos. Yo no. Y eso fue todo. Juré no volver. Aquí estamos. – Su risa aterrorizó un poco a Hermione. Sonaba quebrada.

– Estás vivo gracias a que ellos murieron. – Le interrumpió ella, dolida. - ¿Eso… tampoco importó?

– No, Hermione. – Su tono fue circunspecto esta vez. – Decidí no vivir bajo la sombra de su sacrificio. No podía ser lo que ellos habían sido, y si ellos habían querido que viviera, pues, imagino que hubieran querido que lo hiciera con mis propias decisiones. Sé que no estarían orgullosos de mí, más bien avergonzados, horrorizados. Quizás, de haber sabido en lo que me convertiría, me hubieran dejado morir. Pero si hay que vivir, hay que hacerlo por lo que uno cree. Fueron víctimas de una guerra. Yo formo parte de otra.

Hermione no tuvo respuesta para eso.

Volvió a mirar la fotografía, ese pasado fantasmal, y sonrió con tristeza.

– Hubieran muerto, aún sabiendo que te unirías a Voldemort. – Le garantizó mientras se acariciaba el vientre. Ella lo haría por su hijo también.

Harry la observó, con una tenue sonrisa en su rostro. Él había entregado más que su vida por ellos; había ofrecido su alma y su eternidad.

La sorprendió cuando tomó la mano que había apoyado en su vientre y se la llevó a los labios para besarla. Hermione quedó aturdida frente al repentino desvanecimiento de la frialdad por la calidez en sus gestos. Parecía otro hombre; más joven, más libre… más feliz.

Tal como había aparecido, la magia se fugó cuando escucharon unos pasos en la puerta de entrada. La máscara volvió a su lugar y su cuerpo se tensó mientras Folly se apresuraba a recibir a los visitantes.

Como si hubiera llegado a la Fortaleza y no a una casa en un pueblo rural donde había asesinado a los padres de su heredero, con esa misma y típica elegancia y arrogancia, Voldemort entró, seguido de cerca por el conde Phinehas. La escena hubiera sido cómica si Hermione no hubiera sentido su garganta reseca ni la repentina necesidad de voltear cada foto de los difuntos Potter para que no presenciaran el futuro.

Voldemort avanzó hasta Filldeserp, quien se había levantado de su asiento. Hermione creyó que lo abrazaría, pero fue sólo un intercambio de reverencias, como dos perfectos desconocidos. Phinehas, en cambio, fue mucho más fraternal en su trato para con el heredero, sonriendo con entusiasmo y dándole una palmada en el hombro, felicitándolo por la excelente defensa de la Fortaleza.

– Hermione. – Fue el tácito saludo de Voldemort. - ¿Confío en que te has recuperado satisfactoriamente de tu… aventura?

– Me conmueve su preocupación, milord. – Le respondió Hermione, tras una reverencia burlona. Notó la advertencia en la mirada de Filldeserp y calló, simplemente asintiendo.

– Veo que no olvidaste tu insolencia en la Laguna. – Respondió Voldemort. – Es una pena.

– Oh, pero sí sé que es lo que más te agrada de mí. – Replicó. – Cada día esperas este momento. Un poco de sorpresa en tu monótona vida de Dark Lord. Por cierto, ¿cómo estuvo el viaje por el Caribe? Estoy segura que no lo pasaron tan bien como Harry y yo defendiendo la Fortaleza, ¿verdad?

– Hermione. – La interrumpió su marido, con un tono seco y glacial.

– Es sorprendente cómo cada vez que hay algún conflicto, el Dark Lord no se encuentra disponible. – Prosiguió ella, obviando la segunda advertencia. – A veces me pregunto si no tiene un sensor para estas cosas…

– Qué esposa tan apasionada, Lord Filldeserp. – Comentó Phinehas, altamente entretenido con el espectáculo.

– Discúlpennos un momento, por favor. – Se excusó Filldeserp, tomando el brazo de Hermione y conduciéndola a la cocina.

Folly, que estaba limpiando los platos mientras tarareaba una canción, chilló al verlos. Pero Filldeserp a penas se fijó en ella, indicándole con un gesto que prosiguiera con sus actividades. Aunque la furia de su amo no estaba dirigida a ella, empezó a temblar y tardó varios minutos en recomponerse.

Hermione, por su parte, no se intimidó tan fácilmente. Elevó el mentón y lo miró a los ojos, dispuesta a defenderse de cualquier acusación.

– ¡Maldición, Hermione! – Exclamó él, absolutamente frustrado. - ¿Acaso no sabes que tienes que elegir tus peleas para ganar la guerra? ¡No puedes ser tan obstinada!

–¡Ni siquiera te preguntó cómo estabas! – Le gritó ella como respuesta. – Regresa triunfalmente como si nada hubiese sucedido… ¡tu alma, Harry! ¿no puede acaso demostrar…?

– Hermione, ¡es Voldemort! ¿Querías que me abrazara? ¡En el hogar de mis padres! – Sumamente alterado, se llevó una mano a la sien, procurando calmar su respiración y sus nervios. – Debes suspender estas confrontaciones. Algún día la situación se irá de las manos y… - él la miró, desquiciado. – No puedo estar allí por ti siempre, Hermione.

Ella bajó la mirada, sintiéndose miserable.

– Regresemos. – Propuso Harry.

Phinehas y Voldemort ya se habían acomodado en la mesa y dispuesto su desayuno tardío. Tras otra disculpa, Harry retomó su lugar y Hermione lo imitó. Evitó mirar o dirigirse a Voldemort, pero notó la satisfacción vengativa en su rostro durante una mirada de soslayo. Se sintió humillada e indignada, pero tuvo que contenerse.

Harry aún la vigilaba de reojo.

– Hemos revisado los cuarteles antes de venir aquí. – Informó Voldemort. – Las consecuencias no han sido díscolas. La privación parcial de la Fortaleza es lo más grave.

– Dymtrus ha muerto. – Anunció Filldeserp. – De Santos ha recuperado a su hija.

–¿Qué hay del vínculo entre la niña y tú? – Preguntó Phinehas.

– Aún está cerca, sospecho que en los cuarteles de la Orden. – Respondió el heredero. – La trasladarán pronto y entonces sí será una complicación.

–¿Por qué? – Intervino Hermione, desconcertada.

– Deberías saberlo ya. – Murmuró Filldeserp, aún resentido con su actitud. – Soy su mentor. Si no está conmigo o con personas designadas de mi confianza, marcadas con mi elemento, el vínculo entre nosotros… bueno, no es placentero y aumenta con el tiempo y la distancia. Sobre todo para ella.

– Y quienes estén con ella. – Agregó Voldemort, sonriendo con crueldad. – Entonces, ¿los españoles lograron entrar en la Fortaleza?

– Antes del ataque. – Confirmó Filldeserp.

– Por lo tanto… tenían varios objetivos. – Dedujo Voldemort. – Recuperar a la niña, tomar posesión de la Fortaleza…

– Eliminar a Filldeserp. – Añadió Hermione. Voldemort alzó una ceja.

– Creí que nosotros, los Dark Lords, siempre estábamos en peligro de muerte. – Dijo, sarcástico.

– Un mortífago los traicionó. – Elaboró Hermione. – Quiso asesinar a Filldeserp.

– Una mortífaga. – Corrigió Voldemort. – La misma que entregó la manera de atravesar las barreras.

–¿Cómo pudo saber algo así? – Cuestionó Hermione. - ¿No es acaso magia demasiado avanzada?

– Nosotros le proveímos la información, indirectamente, claro. – Respondió Filldeserp, indiferente. – Debíamos comprobar su identidad.

– Entonces… ¿sabían del ataque? – Prorrumpió, confundida.

– No. – La confesión pareció dolerle a Voldemort. – Hace tiempo tiene en sus manos el recurso. Creíamos que actuaría antes, pero… eligió el momento.

– Por eso estamos analizando sus objetivos. Entre ellos tiene que estar la razón de su traición… y de la elección del momento. – Dijo Filldeserp. – A los efectos prácticos es irrelevante, pues su final será el mismo, pero ha sido una circunstancia peculiar.

–¿Qué sucedió con Remus? – Preguntó Hermione, recordando repentinamente los acontecimientos de la noche pasada. Filldeserp la miró sobresaltado, apretando su mano debajo de la mesa.

–¿Lupin? Hermione, no me preguntes a mí sobre los miembros de la Orden. – Le contestó, disgustado. – Si te interesa tanto, ve y pregúntale a tu querido Dumbledore.

Voldemort observó el intercambio con suspicacia, pero en cuanto Dumbledore fue nombrado, su atención se desvió hacia otros asuntos.

– Algunos miembros de la Orden nos estorbaron durante nuestra visita a _Alemania_. – Junto con el énfasis en el tono, Voldemort miró a Hermione significativamente. – Son unas moscas porfiadas.

–¿Pudieron descubrir algo sobre la profecía? – Preguntó Filldeserp, entornando los ojos ante la cotidiana provocación.

– La profetisa que la pronunció vive en las montañas de Harz… - Indicó Phinehas.

–¿Harz? ¿No es allí donde se realiza la festividad de Walpurgis? – Dijo Filldeserp, con el entrecejo fruncido.

–¿Walpurgis? – Volvió a preguntar Hermione.

– Es una tradicional fiesta de magos. – Contestó Phinehas en tono condescendiente. – Equivalente a Halloween… sólo que es especialmente celebrada por magos y criaturas oscuros. Debería acompañarte en la próxima festividad, Filldeserp. ¡La disfrutarán!

– No es la clase de fiesta que le apetece a Hermione, Phinehas. – Señaló Filldeserp, riéndose. Ante la expresión de ella, aclaró: - Son muy populares las orgías, sacrificios de muggles…

– No se alarme si este año no nos ve, conde Phinehas. – Intervino Hermione. – Ni el siguiente. Ni el otro. Posiblemente nunca. – Ante su determinación, los tres hombres rieron.

– Puedes quedarte en casa si quieres, querida, pero soy un Dark Lord. Mi asistencia es prácticamente obligatoria. – Le comentó su marido, carcajeando todavía.

– Ya lo veremos. – Amedrentó ella. – Entonces, ¿la profecía?

– "_¿Quién tan tarde cabalga en la ventosa noche?_

_Un padre con su hijo, a lomos del corcel_

_Bien cogido lo lleva en sus brazos, valiente _

_Y seguro al recaudo de su regazo ferviente. _

_Sin prisa, pero sin descanso._

_El pasado y el presente por igual seducen._

_El hecho es todo, la gloria nada _

_cuando la paz falta._

_La sangre, en un exótico néctar, _

_se regenera. _

_La mejor mitad de la vida se atraca:_

_la noche cabalga._

_Él, quien no abandona, _

_esculpirá el mundo a su forma."_ – Recitó Phinehas.

Filldeserp cerró los ojos y se recostó en su asiento. Detrás de aquella apariencia meditativa, Hermione percibió resentimiento y angustia. No se extrañó de tal reacción; él, más que nadie, odiaba las profecías y cualquier hecho referido a un destino fijado.

– Pero… ¿dónde está la conexión con Harry? – Interpeló Hermione luego de repasar el contenido.

– No está literalmente, pero su nombre fue inscripto en la profecía misma cuando se generó una copia en el Ministerio alemán, junto a otro sujeto que permanece desconocido. – Respondió Phinehas, quien estudiaba al heredero con interés. – Creemos que se trata de su hijo.

– Pero hay otro detalle curioso. – Intercedió Voldemort. – La profecía no es… primera edición. Posee dos fechas: una de hace tres meses y otra de hace mil años.

– Por Merlín… - Susurró Filldeserp, pálido y turbado. Miraba a Voldemort implorante, en la búsqueda de la refutación de su teoría.

– Algunas profecías no se cumplen en el tiempo de vida previsto… no es raro que reincidan o se cumplan siglos después. – Comentó el Dark Lord en un tono casual, pero sus ojos rojos respondían a la mirada intensa de Filldeserp. – Sobre todo cuando los personajes reinciden también.

Cuando Hermione, tras ver que Phinehas experimentaba su mismo desconcierto, iba a solicitar que los Dark Lords compartieran su hallazgo, Folly apareció en el comedor, disculpándose por la interrupción, pero argumentando que un invitado, que proclamaba ser un sanador, había arribado por la chimenea.

El dichoso sanador hizo su aparición entonces, realizando las correspondientes reverencias ante sus líderes.

– Lord Filldeserp, regresaré después si este no es el momento oportuno. Sé que le anuncié que vendría por la tarde, pero…

– Derwent, me complace que el bienestar de mi familia lo impaciente tanto. – Le interrumpió el heredero, con un dejo de sarcasmo. – Adelante. Pongámonos cómodos.

Hermione y Harry subieron junto al sanador al dormitorio, pero Voldemort y Phinehas decidieron permanecer en el comedor.

La Gryffindor se recostó en la cama como el sanador le indicó y el hombre empezó a agitar su varita, pronunciando diferentes encantamientos que ella desconocía. De soslayo pudo ver a Harry monitoreando cada uno de los movimientos del sanador, atento a cualquier inconveniente o anomalía.

Al terminar el procedimiento, el sanador se sentó en una de sillas disponibles con signos evidentes de sudor. Murmuraba para sí mientras tomaba nota en un cuaderno.

–¿Y bien? – Apremió Filldeserp, impaciente.

– El embarazo parece marchar con normalidad. – Dictaminó Derwent, aunque su rostro lucía preocupado. – Puedo garantizar que ambos fetos están saludables y…

–¿Ambos? – Interrumpieron Hermione y Harry a la vez. El sanador tartamudeó, sumamente cohibido.

– Mellizos… un niño y una niña… lo siento, milord, pensé que sabía…

–¿Está…? ¿Está seguro? – Cuestionó Filldeserp, petrificado por la noticia.

– Completamente.

–¡Por Merlín! – Exclamó por segunda vez en el día, sentándose pesadamente en otra de las sillas.

– Debe manejarse con cuidado, milady. – Aconsejó Derwent. – Intente usar la menor cantidad de magia posible… los fetos se están alimentando ahora con particular ímpetu de la magia. Imagino que a causa de la experiencia traumática que sufrieron… - Ante la mirada penetrante de Filldeserp, calló. – Probablemente la fecha de parto sea por mayo.

–¿Qué? No es posible. – Gritó Hermione en esta ocasión. – La concepción fue en noviembre…

– La aceleración… ¿también fue originada por la… _experiencia traumática_? – Preguntó Filldeserp, entrecerrando los ojos.

– No podría probarlo, pero sí. – Afirmó Derwent. – Es posible que… haya incitado que los fetos maduren más rápido. Por eso se alimentan tanto de su esposa, en especial de su magia. También puede ser que el cuerpo de ella los esté rechazando luego de… volver en sí. Es muy pronto para saberlo. Debo monitorearla regularmente.

Aquellas noticias dejaron a Hermione boquiabierta y abrazando con vigor su vientre. Harry se aproximó a ella entonces y acarició su mejilla, sosegándola instantáneamente al injerirle un poco de su magia. Luego besó su frente y se volteó hacia el mortífago, de nuevo en el rol de Dark Lord.

– Permítame acompañarlo a la salida, Derwent. – Sugirió Filldeserp. – Hermione, permanece aquí, por favor.

Una vez fuera de la capacidad auditiva de su esposa, el mago oscuro acorraló al sanador contra la pared, con varita en el cuello.

– Ni se te ocurra difundir estas noticias si valoras tu vida, Derwent. Mi esposa está muerta, ¿entendido?

– Perfectamente, milord.

Tras asegurarse de la partida del mortífago, se unió a Voldemort y a Phinehas en el comedor para comunicar las noticias. El vampiro fue el primero en reaccionar, felicitándolo; incluso preguntó con picardía quién sería el padrino de la niña, proponiéndose para el puesto. Voldemort, no obstante, no fue tan cálido.

– En cuanto nazca, deberías prescindir de la niña. – Exhortó. – Suficientes problemas traerá ya el niño.

– No. – Decidió Filldeserp sin vacilar. – De todas formas, de momento, me preocupa la salud de Hermione. No podemos exponerla a los mortífagos en estas circunstancias.

– Estoy de acuerdo. – Intervino Phinehas y Voldemort lo fulminó con la mirada por su intromisión.

– Por muy apreciable que sea su sentir, conde, esto es un asunto entre Dark Lords.

– Simplemente opino, Lord Voldemort; nadie aquí desafía su autoridad o su _territorio_. – Respondió el vampiro.

La exasperación de Filldeserp creció. Ya estaba acostumbrado a la disyuntiva entre Hermione y Voldemort, pero si debía sumar a eso las constantes jactancias entre Dark Lord y vampiro, no sabía cuánto más su paciencia podría digerir.

– Declararé a Hermione muerta. – Resolvió. – Así la mantendremos apartada y a salvo de los mortífagos y de la Orden.

–¿Y dónde podrás hacer eso? – Preguntó Voldemort, irónico. – No podrás establecer su aislamiento en ninguno de nuestros cuarteles… y hasta que no aseguremos la Fortaleza…

Filldeserp sonrió ampliamente, abriendo los brazos y señalando su entorno.

– El Valle de Godric es muy acogedor, ¿no lo cree así, conde Phinehas?


	16. Capítulo 16

Yo creo que debo tener alguna especie de maldición encima.

(De ese modo delego mi responsabilidad a alguna entidad sobrenatural para no caer en la frustración).

Bueno, como sabrán, había planeado publicar este capi en marzo, con la ilusión (oh, quimérica) de haber logrado completar el capítulo 17 en mis pseudo-vacaciones de verano. Por supuesto, entre finales y la musa-que-no-me-acompañaba quedé estancada. Me frustré mucho, pero me dije que con un poco de suerte lo terminaría en marzo, en las primeras semanas no tan densas de cursada…. Por supuesto, mis profesores me contradijeron y hasta la semana pasada a penas tuve oportunidad de pensar en LE, mucho menos de escribir XD.

Durante esa semana revisé mis anotaciones, releí capis (especialmente éste), para volver a aclimatarme. Creo que deben imaginarse lo difícil que es volver a una trama en la que nos has pensado por meses, pero luego de tantos años en ella y con tantas intermitencias, ya lo había previsto y mis notas exhaustivas poco a poco me vuelven a colocar en este mundo.

Así que bueno… antes de ayer logré avanzar unas páginas (de mala calidad, pero al menos ya no me enfrento al pudor de la página en blanco) del capi 17… así que he decidido que es hora de publicar este capi con la esperanza de que, en este mes que dispongo de libertad académica, lograré seguir escribiendo. Mi objetivo es terminar LE durante este período, pero ya he aprendido a no ponerme metas tan altas. Paso a paso.

Gracias por la paciencia. No la merezco.

La última escena, que abarca un cuarto del capi, es una de mis favoritas del todo el fict… y de las que más disfruté escribir. Espero que tenga el mismo impacto en ustedes.

* * *

**Título: **Laguna Estigia

**Autora: **Parvati-Blossom

**Resumen: **_Reto N 7 de La Orden de las Mortífagas_. Harry es el más destacado mortífago al servicio del Lord. Neville es el que se espera que venza a Voldemort y su protegido.

**Rating:** PG13

**Género: **Drama/Dark/Angst... o.O Tal vez algo de acción...

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a **JKR**, soy simplemente una admiradora del universo de Harry Potter. Sin embargo, aquellos personajes que **no** pertenecen al **Cannon**, son de **mi **propiedad. ¿Ejemplos? Alice Kolberg, Lucas de Santos... Es un fict sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 16 **

_Cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix_

_6 de febrero de 2005_

_Horario: nueve de la noche_

Él había sido el culpable.

Jamás había sido sentido un dolor de cabeza tan agudo. Sus memorias anteriormente suprimidas poco a poco resurgían del fondo de su mente y se reorganizaban, alentadas por la pauta que Filldeserp había señalado tras su golpe con Legeremancia. Revivía cada escena con nitidez; era un infierno propio.

Podría haber actuado diferente en muchas ocasiones. Podría nunca haber recibido aquella misteriosa carta o podría haberla llevado ante Dumbledore para examinarla; podría no haber hecho caso al llamado y haber permanecido en Grimmauld Place; podría haberle notificado a la Orden de sus visiones o haberlo hablado con Harry; podría haber aceptado la muerte en vez de sacrificar al padre de Hermione por su supervivencia; podría haber admitido la verdad ante la Orden; podría haber escondido tanto la verdad como la mentira que había utilizado para resguardarse.

Ahora sabía que Harry nunca lo hubiera delatado. Si no lo había hecho con el incentivo de la propia defensa, tampoco lo hubiese hecho con el incentivo de la justicia… Tanto por él, Ron, como por Hermione, hubiera callado.

Pero ante todo, sabía que había defraudado a sus mejores amigos. Se había convertido en el Peter Pettigrew del trío dorado, fingiendo ser inocente tras la culpabilidad de Sirius Black… en este caso, Harry Potter.

Por ser cobarde. Por sobrevivir. Por envidia. Por culpa.

Había sido un instrumento en manos de Voldemort para lanzar a Harry al abismo, para demostrarle cuán frágil podía ser una amistad, incluso cultivada durante siete años, cuán frágil era la naturaleza humana y los ideales de la Luz.

Quizás volviera a pecar de orgullo al sospechar que él había sido el desencadenante de la conversión de Harry Potter, pero sin duda había sido uno de los móviles. Él había generado el monstruo de Filldeserp.

Si tan solo hubiera sido capaz de superar la máscara del niño dorado protegido por Dumbledore, proclamado Premio Anual, alumno ejemplar… si hubiera podido saltar esa imagen en la cual Harry Potter se había ocultado para no demostrar su congoja, para no revelar su oscuridad… si hubiera sido el amigo que había atestiguado ser, ¿acaso hubiera podido salvar a Harry? ¿Hubiera podido salvar a la comunidad mágica del terror de aquella era oscura?

¿Hubiera podido redimirse a sí mismo?

Lloró como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, superado por la realidad y el pasado. Lloró porque tanto la verdad como la mentira habían sido destructivas y devoradoras… ya no tenía santuario. Él había sido responsable de cada uno de sus actos. Tenía que admitirlo. Tenía que pagarlo.

Ronald Weasley tomó su varita y se apuntó con ella.

Él único precio disponible por el derramamiento de sangre era tan sólo más sangre.

Deseó poder disculparse otra vez ante Harry y Hermione, aunque jamás pudiera obtener su perdón.

Pero eso era todo.

- _¡Expelliarmus!_

Antes que pudiera terminar con su vida, su hermana lo desposeyó de su varita. La vio difusa a través de sus lágrimas, llorando también y arrodillándose frente a él. La notó triste, derrotada, y a la vez furiosa, viva como una llama.

Lo abofeteó.

- ¿Crees que Luna arriesgó su vida para que pudieras suicidarte, Ronald? - Le gritó. - ¡Esta no es la forma!

- No lo entiendes, Ginny. - Respondió Ron, abrazándose, buscando la manera de desgarrar su piel con sus uñas y desangrarse.

- Entiendo que siempre has sido algo cobarde. Sólo que desconocía cuánto. - Lo acusó ella. - ¿Por qué mentiste, Ron?

Negó con la cabeza, vacío de palabras para justificarse.

La mirada de Ginny se suavizó y lo abrazó.

- Nos creíamos muy adultos, ¿cierto? - murmuró en su oído. - Habíamos enfrentado ya a muchos mortífagos antes de salir de Hogwarts. Éramos capaces de defendernos, no necesitábamos ocultarnos detrás de nuestros padres… pero olvidamos que todo aquello había sido posible gracias a que habíamos sido un equipo, habíamos tenido a los mejores amigos para cubrirnos la espalda, para levantar un escudo, para no dejarnos intimidar por un Dark Lord y un par de mortífagos… éramos adolescentes jugando a ser adultos, creíamos tener todas las respuestas… pero sólo éramos eso: adolescentes.

La excusa de la edad sonaba vacía a los oídos de Ron. A los diecisiete años había asesinado por primera vez, instado por un Dark Lord bajo amenaza de muerte. Pero él lo había elegido.

- Fuiste engañado, como muchos adultos antes que tú, Ron. - Le dijo Ginny, tomando sus manos y mirándolo al rostro, sin sentir vergüenza de él, sin sentir odio. - De lo único que eres absolutamente culpable es de mentir y de rechazar a tu mejor amigo… de no asumir los hechos.

Quería creerle, pero aún sin el peso de la muerte, la traición le remordía por sí sola más que cualquier otra cosa.

- No puedo vivir con esto, Ginny… - Confesó. - Creo que por eso suprimí todo… por eso fui capaz de mentirme hasta a mí mismo. Es… horrible. No puedo…

- La Orden te perdonará, Ron. - Le reconfortó ella. - Podrás vivir para asumir tu culpa y solventarla, pero de un modo justo y equilibrado.

- No puedo seguir siendo auror, Ginny. No puedo defender algo que he destruido… - Hizo una pausa, observando sus manos falazmente blancas y limpias. - No puedo luchar contra ellos… No puedo.

- Entonces… ¿qué harás? - le preguntó su hermana, desconcertada por su respuesta.

- No lo sé.

Miró sus alrededores. Se encontraban en el sector del cuartel dedicado a los sanadores. Recibían a los heridos del ataque a la Fortaleza y se encargaban de curarlos lo mejor posible con los pocos recursos disponibles, dado que San Mungo ya no era tan confiable. En una cama próxima adonde él se hallaba sentado estaba Luna, pálida y dormida.

Sintió más culpa. Ella había resultado herida por defenderlo. Filldeserp había estado a punto de matarlo y, en cambio, casi había matado a Luna.

Cerró los ojos, apesadumbrado, recordando el ataque y la inaudita clemencia que el heredero de Voldemort había demostrado al permitirles huir y así lograr salvar a Luna.

Neville estaba de pie al lado de la cama de su amiga. Parecía rendido.

- Hubiéramos sido capaces de asesinar a un bebé. - Les dijo cuando ambos Weasley se acercaron. - ¿En qué nos hemos convertido?

Ron sintió otra espada clavándose en su estómago. Lo había olvidado. Había estado a punto de matar a Hermione y al bebé. Él había sido el único auténticamente convencido del valor de la misión entre el cuarteto. Había sido capaz de justificar los medios por el fin.

Ahora ya ni siquiera recordaba cuál había sido tal fin.

- Creí que luchábamos por la paz… por la justicia… por el orden. - Murmuró Neville. - Pero íbamos a matar a un bebé inocente.

El silencio los ahogó.

Mientras cada herido que llegaba aún festejaba el avance que había dado la Luz al atacar al fin los cuarteles principales de sus enemigos, ellos soportaban una derrota rotunda, vívida y consumada; la rotura de todo cuanto habían conocido.

- ¡Murió! ¡La esposa de Filldeserp fue asesinada! - Anunció jubiloso un funcionario del Ministerio que acababa de llegar del campo de batalla.

Hubo exclamaciones de contento ante aquel signo patente de victoria.

Ellos temblaron y buscaron apoyo en las camas o sillas próximas para mantenerse en pie. Neville reía, vacío, quizás delirante. Ginny miraba a Luna, rememorando tal vez las últimas palabras que había escuchado de Hermione en pos de salvar la vida de su amiga, y lloraba. Ron sentía que el mundo se desvanecía.

Hermione había muerto.

Gritó, frustrado, enojado, desconsolado, impotente.

Él debería haber muerto aquella noche de agosto de 1997.

Ella debería haber sobrevivido aquella noche de febrero de 2005.

Se dejó caer.

* * *

_Horario: once de la noche_

- Se ha dormido ya. - Murmuró Lucas.

Lejos de su hija.

Francisco y Javier estaban sentados a su lado, intentado ser comprensivos. Dumbledore estaba de pie, a unos pasos de la cama donde la niña dormía bajo los efectos de un hechizo.

Desde que habían aparecido en los Cuarteles de la Orden y abandonado la Fortaleza, la magia de Cecilia parecía haber descontrolado. Había generado una burbuja mágica alrededor que evitaba cualquier clase de contacto y, aún sin recobrar del todo la consciencia, se había retorcido de dolor y había gritado a todo pulmón hasta que Dumbledore había intervenido, luego de arribar del campo de batalla.

Había conseguido afectarla sólo después de varios intentos, una vez que la magia de la niña se agotó lo suficiente como para remitir la fuerza de su escudo. No obstante, el anciano había sugerido no entrar en contacto físico con ella hasta que no recuperara el uso completo de la razón, pues otro ataque acaecería.

- ¿Por qué ha reaccionado así? - Preguntó Javier.

- Puede que su magia los haya rotulado como enemigos o posible amenaza. - Contestó Dumbledore. - Y busque así defender a Cecilia. Pero… - el mago frunció el entrecejo y se acomodó los anteojos de medialuna. - Es magia muy poderosa para una niña… ¿cuántos años tiene?

- Seis, casi siete… cumple años en marzo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo en posesión de Filldeserp? - Lucas cerró los ojos, sintiendo el dolor de cada día desperdiciado distanciado de su hija.

- Un año.

- ¿Recuerdas alguna manifestación de magia por entonces?

- No, claro que no… - miró a su hija y su furia ascendió. - ¿En qué la han convertido?

- No pueden haber desarrollado su magia tan rápido ni tan avanzadamente. - Conjeturó Dumbledore, obviando la pregunta del auror. - Esto es más que simplemente magia común. - Sus ojos azules se clavaron en Lucas, serios. - Es una elemental.

Los tres aurores quedaron boquiabiertos ante aquellas noticias. Francisco saltó de su asiento, repentinamente inspirado.

- ¡Por eso sobrevivió cuando aquellas rocas cayeron sobre ella! - Exclamó, fascinado.

- Y por eso tanto interés de Filldeserp en ella… - Murmuró Javier. - Recluta elementales adultos desesperadamente… Pero tener la posibilidad de criar a uno…

- Pero eso no explica cómo supo que era elemental cuando la secuestró. - Dijo Lucas. - Es imposible. Tan solo un hecho traumático puede exponer los poderes de un elemental a tan temprana edad y Cecilia no había…

Calló, alarmado, al notar cómo el rostro de Dumbledore había perdido color. El anciano miró a Cecilia, horrorizado, con la luz de la revelación brillando en sus ojos. Luego volteó a mirar a los aurores y ellos pudieron advertir las sombras de las lágrimas en su rostro.

- Lucas… los poderes de Cecilia se revelaron _cuando_ fue secuestrada. - Expuso, con un tono de voz que rozaba el grito, desesperado. - Los elementales jóvenes buscan inmediatamente un mentor para que los ayude a equilibrar su elemento, pues aún no poseen el control para hacerlo por sí mismos… si Filldeserp estaba allí… entonces… él es el mentor de Cecilia.

- ¿Y eso qué significa? - Preguntó Francisco, no localizando el drama detrás de su deducción.

- Alejada de Filldeserp, el elemento de Cecilia es… caos.

- ¡Cortemos el vínculo que la une a él, entonces! ¡Busquemos un elemental que lo reemplace! - Sugirió Lucas, dispuesto a recorrer cielo y tierra por una solución.

- La única manera de disolver un vínculo elemental es la muerte, Lucas. - Explicó Dumbledore. - Sólo entonces el elemento de Cecilia reconocerá otro tutor. Mientras tanto, cuánto más tiempo y cuánto más lejos esté de Filldeserp… - el anciano cerró los ojos. - sufrirá, Lucas. Cecilia sufrirá.

El auror español gritó por la impotencia y se llevó las manos al rostro, indagando en su mente por alguna pista, alguna posibilidad, de cambiar aquello. No podía aguantar distinguir la negación y la imposibilidad en el rostro de Dumbledore. No podía tolerar las miradas apenadas de sus compañeros. Pero ante todo, sería incapaz de ver sufrir a su pequeña, de la misma manera que sería incapaz de entregarla a manos de ese monstruo de nuevo.

Mataría a Filldeserp, lo antes posible. No obstante, mientras tanto, ¿cómo podría afrontar la creciente afección de su hija?

- Albus, ya estamos todos preparados. - Interrumpió Minerva McGonagall, asomando su cabeza por la puerta pero sin prestarle atención a los españoles. Estaba vestida para un duelo.

Dumbledore apoyó una mano en el hombro de Lucas, intentando brindarle aliento, pero sólo ofreciéndole más angustia.

- Debo atender otro asunto… - Se excusó el anciano. - Buscaremos la forma, Lucas. Por el momento, descansen. Probablemente no despertará hasta el mediodía.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Había trincado con la cerradura más que una puerta de una habitación en un cuartel de Londres: había sellado el futuro de Lucas y de Cecilia.

* * *

_7 de febrero de 2005_

_Horario: siete de la mañana_

- Lamento haberles pedido que asistieran tan temprano, pero esta es una reunión de urgencia. - Anunció Dumbledore como bienvenida a la convocatoria de la Orden.

Allí estaban presentes todos los miembros de la Orden. Luna ya se había restablecido, aunque no debía realizar ninguna tarea ardua, por riesgo a reabrir la herida. De la misma manera, todos los presentes presentaban algún vendaje, pero con pleno gozo de salud. No había que lamentar bajas, aunque sí había habido numerosas muertes de aurores y personal del Ministerio.

Las únicas sillas vacantes pertenecían a Remus, Tonks y Jones.

- Antes que nada, debemos celebrar nuestra victoria parcial sobre la Oscuridad. - Propuso Dumbledore. - Si bien no hemos podido invadir la Fortaleza, en lo inmediato los Dark Lords no osarán reinstalarse en su cuartel general mientras tengamos nosotros las coordenadas.

Hubo sonrisas complacidas y algunos gestos de camaradería. Durante meses la Orden Tenebrosa había comandado la guerra, pero por fin había podido la luz sacudir aquella supuesta estabilidad y renovar la confianza y la esperanza en el triunfo final para la comunidad mágica.

- Varios espías declararon sus colores. En lo que atañe al ministerio, Gilbert Whimple apoyó a los mortífagos. Nosotros, a su vez… descubrimos a Megan Jones junto a Filldeserp durante la batalla. Incluso creemos que se comunicó con él a penas supo de nuestros planes de ataque, pero no pudo darle mucha ventaja.

Hubo exclamaciones encolerizadas ante aquel comunicado.

- Otra traición que lamentamos, doble esta vez, es la de los Lupin.

Casi todos los presentes se enderezaron en sus sillas, sorprendidos. No había sido una noticia difundida y mucho menos esperada. Remus había formado parte de la primera Orden del Fénix y la misma lealtad se estimaba en Tonks, hábil aurora y empedernida defensora de la luz.

- Tras la muerte de Hermione Granger, Remus se trasladó con el cadáver a su casa, protegiéndolo de la cruenta batalla, y hospedando luego al mismísimo Filldeserp. Algunos de nosotros presenciamos la muerte de Hermione y cómo Remus podría haber aprovechado el momento para aprensar a Filldeserp, y sin embargo, habló con él y lo socorrió. - Dumbledore hizo una pausa dramática para permitir a su audiencia procesar aquella información. - Cuando irrumpimos en su casa horas después, tanto él como Tonks admitieron la traición, y Filldeserp salió a nuestro encuentro, probablemente para defenderlos.

Silencio. La mayoría de ellos estaban incrédulos; ¿el Dark Lord resguardando a dos miembros de la Orden del Fénix cuando podría haberlos descartado a su suerte?

- Desde entonces no sabemos nada de ellos.

- ¡Me prometiste que la protegerías! - Gritó una figura desde un rincón de la sala. Todos los miembros se voltearon, sorprendidos, pues nadie se había percatado de su presencia.

Era una mujer rubia, con sofisticados ropajes y rasgos aristotélicos. Algunos de ellos la reconocieron por su rol de profesora de pociones de Hogwarts, pero la mayoría de ellos desconocían el propósito de su presencia en la reunión, ya que nunca había profesado preferencia por la magia blanca.

Era Alice Kolberg.

- Alice, por favor, cálmate… - Pidió Dumbledore.

- ¡Lo único que te pedí a cambio fue mantenerla lejos de Filldeserp! ¡Y tú la entregaste a ese licántropo! - La furia de la mujer se tornaba evidente con cada paso que daba hacia el anciano profesor. - Dijiste que confías que él nunca cedería ante Filldeserp. ¿Y ahora?

- Alice, la recuperaremos. - La mujer bufó ante la promesa de Dumbledore, se cruzó de brazos y contuvo su réplica. Albus giró hacia el resto de los miembros. - Ella es Alice Kolberg, nuestra preciada espía en los círculos de Voldemort. Tras lo sucedido anoche, ya no podrá proveernos información, pero…

- Tú asesinaste a Granger. - Dijo Kingsley, reconociendo su figura. Alice hizo una mueca despectiva, casi mordaz.

- Así es. Le he hecho un favor a Filldeserp al sustraer la inmundicia que iba a instaurar en su linaje por medio de esa sangre sucia.

- Hermione estaba embarazada. - Aclaró Dumbledore ante la expresión desconcertada de la Orden. Después miró a Ginny, quien asintió a su pedido.

- Lo descubrimos Neville, Luna, Ron y yo ayer, mientras buscábamos a Filldeserp antes del ataque. Nos encontramos con Hermione y le ofrecimos rescatarla, pero ella se negó… y nos informó del embarazo. Insistimos en que protegeríamos al niño, pero… rehusó nuestra ayuda y…

- Nos batimos a duelo con ella hasta que apareció Filldeserp. Entonces Luna resultó herida y tuvimos que regresar. - Completó Neville.

El informe provocó reacciones agridulces en la Orden. Muchos parecían aliviados por la eliminación del heredero del Filldeserp y de su esposa, en vista al horizonte de su legado, mientras otros lucían apesadumbrados. Hermione había sido su compañera y por más que fuera declarada una traidora, todo había sido muy reciente y había ocurrido muy rápido.

Ron apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa.

Luna apoyó su mano en uno de ellos y le sonrió con tristeza.

- Ha sido, en balance, una derrota importante para los Dark Lords. - Retomó Dumbledore.

- ¿Qué hay de la niña… tu hija, De Santos? - Cuestionó Shacklebolt.

Los tres españoles tenían un aspecto demacrado, aunque intentaban disimularlo detrás de su indiferencia. Sin embargo, Neville jamás los había visto tan descorazonados y temió que no hubieran podido llegar a Cecilia a tiempo, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos.

- La hemos rescatado. - Dijo Lucas tácitamente.

La figura de Alice, que había perdurado impasible después su erupción, rió luego de escuchar aquel reporte. Lucas no pudo dominarse y pronto estuvo frente a ella, con varita en mano. Pero ella no pareció intimidada, sino más bien divertida por su actitud.

- Maldita serpiente… sabías que esto ocurriría. - Murmuró Lucas entre dientes.

- Por supuesto. - Sonrió perversamente, mostrando sus dientes blancos. - Te lo advertí, ¿no?

- Tú… - la empujó contra la pared y colocó su varita en su cuello. Ella alzó el mentón, altiva.

- Querías a tu hija; yo te otorgué los medios para tenerla. ¿Por qué no muestras algo de agradecimiento, cariño? - Susurró Alice con su sonrisa perenne. - Sara hubiera querido que perdonaras a sus verdugos, que fueras un ejemplo magnífico de un caballero de la luz para su hija… Necesitarás serlo. - Le recomendó, entre seria y burlona. - Esa niña está destinada a amar la oscuridad, Lucas.

- No hables así de Cecilia, no te atrevas… - Replicó él. La mortífaga se carcajeó.

- Podría haberme elegido a mí como mentora. Pero lo eligió a Filldeserp. ¿Cuál alma crees que está más quebrada?

Lucas se apartó, sintiendo asco de aquella criatura endemoniada.

- ¿Por qué lo traicionaste si lo glorificas tanto?

Los ojos azules de la mujer se nublaron. Luego de unos instantes, los fijó en Dumbledore con todo el odio que una mirada puede concentrar.

- Mi hija es elemental también. - Contestó. - Aún no ha dado indicios, pero percibo su aura… con orgullo la hubiera ofrecido a Filldeserp para que la entrenara como ha entrenado a Sheila, pero… - su labio tembló. - Es elemental de tierra. Esos elementales se han jurado, como clan y por magia, en contra del Dark Lord. Ella jamás podrá servirlo… ¡La matará!

Su grito taladró en la consciencia de los presentes. Nadie se movió ni emitió palabra mientras contemplaban cómo aquella impávida mujer se desmoronaba ante sus ojos.

- Y ahora… está a su alcance.

Rió, vacía y conquistada.

- Mientras tú, De Santos, quieres separar a tu hija de Filldeserp, cuando éste siempre querrá y protegerá a Cecilia, yo, que quería servirle, tuve una hija incapaz y enemiga a su designio. Irónico, ¿cierto? - Su pregunta retórica retumbó en la sala, colmada de significado. - Si no hubiera acudido a la Orden… quizás ahora pudiera suplicarle a él una muerte rápida para ella hasta que no quede polvo en el mundo sobre el cual arrodillarme. - Musitó. - Pero he asesinado a su esposa y a su hijo.

Su risa se extinguió y sonrió, ácida y virulenta.

- Quizás sea verdad que todos los Malfoy están condenados al fracaso.

* * *

_9 de febrero de 2005_

_Horario: once y cuarto de la mañana_

- Lo siento, Lucas. - Dijo Dumbledore. - Hay muy pocas posibilidades de recobrar las verdaderas memorias de Cecilia sin quebrar su mente en el proceso.

Lucas no podía acusarlo de no haberlo intentado. Había estado más de media hora inspeccionando la mente de Cecilia con Legeremancia, pretendiendo no manifestar malas intenciones para que su elemento no reaccionara. Sin embargo, quizás hubiera sido mejor ni siquiera averiguar; con cada nueva idea respecto a Cecilia, sólo encontraban más y más manipulaciones de Filldeserp.

La niña permanecía lejos de ellos, en un rincón, abrazándose. A veces lloraba, pero lo disimulaba escondiéndose detrás de su cabello rubio. Otras veces sólo los miraba con desafío y desconfianza; no era la imagen de la inocencia de una niña de seis años. Más bien, parecía tener la lucidez de una adolescente.

- Sheila. - La llamó Lucas, estirando lentamente un brazo para no asustarla, invitándola a sentarse con ellos.

Había desistido de llamarla por su auténtico nombre. En cuanto escuchaba un Cecilia, se alteraba, tanto emocional como mágicamente. Su única esperanza había sido poder destruir sus falsas memorias, pero no podía arriesgar la cordura de su hija.

- Sheila, ¿por qué no merendamos juntos? - Propuso Dumbledore, empleando en toda su capacidad sus dotes de abuelo.

La niña dudó durante varios minutos, pero finalmente se acercó, tambaleante. No lo suficiente como para que pudieran tocarla, pero sí lo suficiente como para poder mirarla a la cara y determinar su estado.

- ¿Dónde está papá?

Lucas respiró hondo e intentó calmar la furia bullía en su sangre. Estaba frente a ella, pero Sheila preguntaba por Dymtrus. Siempre preguntaría por Dymtrus.

- ¿Y mamá? ¿Dónde están?

Empezó a hipar, probablemente de los nervios al contemplar sus rostros apesadumbrados.

Dumbledore se arrodilló frente a ella y le sonrió con tristeza.

- Allí donde estés tú, ellos siempre estarán. Siempre te acompañarán, pequeña Sheila. - Le dijo. - Pero han tenido que emprender un viaje, así que te quedarás con nosotros por un tiempo, ¿qué te parece?

Pero la niña retrocedió, sin encontrar consuelo en las palabras de Dumbledore. Sus ojos azules pasaron por cada uno de ellos, esperando otra respuesta, pero nadie se atrevió a decir la verdad ni a perdurar la mentira.

- Ustedes atacaron a mi papá. - Dijo Sheila con determinación. - Intentaron lastimarlo.

- No, no. Fue todo un malentendido. - Quiso excusar Javier. - Era sólo un juego… para que no te pusieras triste por su ida. ¿No te gustó el juego?

Sheila lo fulminó con la mirada. Su postura se tornó imperiosa a medida que su valentía crecía, al igual que su desconfianza.

- ¿Dónde está el señor entonces? El señor siempre juega conmigo antes de viajar.

Vacilaron, sin saber bien a qué se refería la niña. Lucas amagó a aproximarse, no soportando la angustia que el abandono estaba ocasionando en ella, pero su hija gritó y se apartó, elevando de nuevo la burbuja de energía. Con plena conciencia de lo que hacía, extendió una mano y pequeños rayos de luz brotaron, incitando que su padre se replegara.

Alice rió desde la puerta, entretenida con la situación. Sheila se calmó al detectar su presencia, menguando la intensidad de su barrera.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Le preguntó Lucas con desdén.

- No podía perderme este espectáculo… - sonrió la rubia. - Cuatro magos, que jamás han tratado con un elemental, tratando de convencerla de que confíe en ellos.

- ¿Alguna sugerencia? - Dijo Francisco con sarcasmo.

Alice asintió con una mueca. Con cautela se acercó a Sheila y se arrodilló, como Dumbledore había hecho antes. Pero la mortífaga poseía otro factor a su favor.

Tendió su mano y una serie de burbujas surgieron. La niña contempló su exhibición prácticamente hipnotizada. Se sonrieron como compartiendo un secreto.

- Eres elemental. - Dijo Lucas.

- Así es… agua. - Sonrió, provocando más burbujas y disfrutando de la risa de la niña.

- Sheila es… ¿luz? - Consultó Javier. La mortífaga asintió.

- ¿Dónde está el señor? - Le preguntó Sheila a Alice.

- Vendrá a buscarte pronto, no te preocupes. - La reconfortó y acarició uno de sus buques.

- ¡Puedes tocarla! - exclamó Lucas. Alice le sonrió mordazmente.

- Claro, soy mortífaga y he estado en contacto con el elemento de Filldeserp. - Explicó.

Para enfatizar su punto, se arremangó la manga de la túnica, descubriendo así su Marca Tenebrosa. Los españoles hicieron ademanes de asco pero Dumbledore se fijó en ella con particular curiosidad, como si nunca la hubiera visto antes.

- ¿Te duele, Alice? - Preguntó el anciano. La mortífaga lo fulminó con la mirada y acomodó su túnica, disimulándola otra vez.

- Por supuesto. Arde desde la mañana después de la batalla. - Hizo una mueca de dolor. - A Filldeserp le encanta fastidiar mis nervios.

- ¿Acaso espera que respondas? - Preguntó Javier con cierto sarcasmo.

- Eventualmente tendré que hacerlo o enloqueceré. - Contestó Alice, encogiéndose de hombros. - En todo caso, soy lo más cercano que puede hallar esta niña a él en esta casa y eso es lo que la tranquiliza. Además, ya nos habíamos visto, ¿cierto?

Sheila asintió, sonriendo.

- ¿Son tus amigos? - Le preguntó la niña en un susurro.

- Algo así. - Le respondió Alice.

La barrera desapareció.

- ¿Puedes enseñarme a hacer esas burbujas, por favor? - Le pidió Sheila. - ¡El señor estará tan orgulloso de mí!

- Lo siento. Esto sólo lo puedo hacer yo. - Dijo Alice. - Pero encontraremos algo que podamos hacer las dos, ¿qué te parece?

- ¿Quién es ese… señor? - Cuestionó Javier.

- Filldeserp. - Respondieron Dumbledore y Alice al unísono.

- ¿Acaso era tan fraternal con ella? - Cuestionó Lucas con repulsa.

- Por supuesto. La mejor manera de asegurar que alguien no te traicione es llegarle al corazón, De Santos. - Contestó la mortífaga. - Y Filldeserp siempre estaba dispuesto a pasar tiempo con Sheila. Creo que en verdad le agrada.

Aquel monstruo no sólo había cambiado las memorias de su hija, sino que también había endulzado su causa y se había ganado el cariño irreprochable de una niña. Lucas no pudo contenerse y lo maldijo en voz alta, hastiado de aquella pesadilla que se desarrollaba frente a él.

Sheila reaccionó enseguida. Corrió hacia él con impulso, abrazando las rodillas del auror en el impacto y tirándolo al suelo. Escuchó las exclamaciones de alarma de sus amigos, pero lo único que podía ver era su hija sobre él con una mano extendida sobre su pecho.

Sintió un tibio calor allí y pronto descubrió que el contacto con Sheila le quemaba. Intentó apartarla y ella aprovechó la oportunidad para correr hacia la puerta y escapar de la habitación.

Adolorido aún por la caída y las quemaduras, Lucas se incorporó y junto con los dos españoles y Dumbledore marcharon tras la niña. Alice permaneció en la habitación, riendo a todo pulmón.

Sheila descendía las escaleras rápidamente, esquivando a los miembros de la Orden que se cruzaban por accidente en su camino, gritando "¡señor, señor!", en busca de auxilio. Los aurores no se animaban a aturdirla con un hechizo por miedo a herirla o a alterar nuevamente su elemento.

Así llegaron a planta baja. La niña, desorientada y agitada por la maratón de su vida, se detuvo en medio del vestíbulo. Algunos miembros de la Orden observaban la escena, curiosos por aquella desconocida infanta. Los españoles intentaron acercarse, pero la famosa burbuja germinó.

Frustrados, intentaron con palabras calmar a Sheila, pero ella no les prestaba atención. Buscaba frenéticamente una salida.

- Cecilia, por favor… - Le imploró Lucas.

- ¡Soy Sheila! ¡Y no eres mi papá! - Chilló la nena.

Aquel desliz de Lucas fue la gota que colmó el vaso para el autocontrol de Sheila. Luego de una extraordinaria explosión de luz que cegó a todos los presentes por varios minutos, la niña se desplomó en el suelo, inconsciente.

Los testigos de aquella descarga quedaron paralizados, salvo por una de los miembros de la Orden; en cuanto pudo, Ginny Weasley acudió para cerciorarse del estado de salud de la niña. Mientras tanto, Alice descendió las escaleras hasta ubicarse junto a Lucas.

- No se despertará por varios días. - Pronosticó la mortífaga. - Cuando lo haga, estate preparado para varios episodios de estos… es sólo el principio de su reacción ante la lejanía de Filldeserp. .

El español no respondió; sus ojos estaban adheridos a su hija. La mano que sostenía la varita temblaba. Reflejaba la misma pérdida de dominio y esperanza.

- Deberías llevarla con los elementales de tierra. - Sugirió Alice en un tono casual. - Son los únicos que pueden remotamente saber cómo debilitar el vínculo que tiene con Filldeserp… y la protegerán de él.

Lucas volteó a mirarla, pero la mortífaga tenía sus ojos perdidos en otro horizonte.

- Intenté contactarme con ellos por Annabelle. - Continuó con disgusto. - Pero como soy mortífaga, no les conmovió mi pedido.

- ¿Por qué me ayudas? - Preguntó Lucas, plenamente consciente de la verdadera afinidad de la mujer.

- Sheila es más importante que Annabelle. Mientras Filldeserp esté distraído con tu hija, no buscará a la mía. - Murmuró Alice.

Compartieron el silencio. Eran dos padres jugándose todas sus cartas por sus hijos y su bienestar. Ya no importaba el bando. Ya no importaba la guerra. Aquello era mucho más personal y primitivo.

- ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Sheila apreciará tu compañía. - Propuso Lucas.

Alice rió, sorprendida por la oferta.

- Tengo que encontrar a mi hija. No lograré eso escondiéndome detrás de esos aborrecibles elementales. - Le contestó de manera taciturna. - Y recuerda, De Santos. Esto es sólo una solución parcial a tu problema. Si en verdad quieres liberar a tu hija, tú tampoco puedes esconderte por mucho tiempo. - La mortífaga tomó el brazo previamente tembloroso del auror y lo elevó para mayor énfasis. - Con esta varita deberás matar a Filldeserp.

La mortífaga se retiró entonces, concediendo que sus palabras quedaran suspendidas y oscilantes entre una encomienda y una premonición.

* * *

_20 de febrero de 2005_

_Horario: cinco y cuarenta de la tarde_

Había estado buscando a Ginny por sus rincones más habituales, sin resultado. Tampoco nadie había podido orientarlo bien sobre su paradero, pues sólo algunos la habían visto hacía una hora o más. Frustrado, bajó hasta la cocina.

Allí estaba ella, con su melena escarlata. Dado que estaba concentrada batiendo en un bol de espaldas a él, no había notado su llegada. Neville se obsequió esos minutos de misterio e intimidad en las sombras, apreciando cómo ella se desplazaba por la cocina, con sus gestos tan típicamente apasionados. Aún en las tareas más comunes, Ginny entregaba todo de sí, casi hasta el desaliento.

Pero en aquella ocasión notó algo extraño en sus movimientos, una especie de indefensión, de rabia, de decepción, de culpa; había desesperación en la manera en la cual cortaba las frutas, como queriendo deshacerse de algo que la roía en el interior. Incluso, mientras derretía el chocolate, en su pose estática y aparentemente paciente, allí hubo un temblor.

Cuando se arrimó a su lado y tocó gentilmente su hombro para poder ver su rostro, detectó las lágrimas que en silencio habían estado cayendo. Ella intentó ocultarse, sorprendida, pero él no se lo permitió. Le quebró el alma contemplar su dolor y su deseada soledad; hubiera deseado haber estado allí desde un principio para abrazarla y cobijarla, pero ella le había negado ese derecho. Fuera lo que fuera, no había querido compartirlo con él y eso le dolió, aunque jamás se lo diría.

Ginny se secó las lágrimas y acomodó los utensilios de cocina, aceptando cualquier excusa para no encararlo. Neville se preguntó cuán amargo podía ser aquel chocolate que hervía.

- Tendrás que esperar hasta después de la cena para probarlo. - Dijo ella luego de seguir su mirada. Él tan sólo frunció los labios y esperó. - ¿Crees que mucha gente cene hoy en los cuarteles? No sé si habrá comida suficiente…

Neville frenó su mano cuando se disponía a distraerse con alguna otra actividad culinaria.

- No hubo reunión hoy; no muchos cenarán aquí.

Ginny asintió con solemnidad, pero sin mirarlo a la cara.

El puñal de Filldeserp no había sido nada comparado con su indiferencia.

- ¿Qué sucede, Ginny?

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero apretó sus puños. Neville deseó poder extender su mano y desvanecer el abismo que lo separaba de ella en ese instante, pero la frialdad y la ausencia de sonrisa lo mantenían en su sitio. Suspiró y se giró en dirección a la puerta.

- ¿Listo? ¿Eso es todo? - Preguntó ella en un inusual tono tiple. - ¿Te rindes?

Neville volteó enseguida, atónito por su repentino arrebato. Avanzó hacia ella de nuevo, pero no se animó a tocarla ante la intensidad de sus ojos.

- ¿Te rindes? - Repitió, aunque su voz ahora angustiada y baja.

Él la besó y esa fue la clave para que la farsa que habían montado se desmantelara. En sus brazos, ella cedió al llanto y él la consoló, mudo al principio, luego susurrante.

- Ron y Luna se han ido. - Anunció Ginny entre sollozos.

La noticia lo paralizó al mismo tiempo que sintió algo en su pecho encogerse. Quizás era su resistencia. Quizás era su ilusión.

- Él ya no quería luchar… - Balbució ella.

En otro contexto, Neville hubiera contestado, enojado y decepcionado, que nadie, ninguno de todos los participantes de aquella guerra, en verdad quería luchar. Podían querer luchar por sus ideales, pero jamás combatirían gozando de la paz como otro medio posible.

En cambio, asintió comprensivo.

- Necesita encontrar un nuevo sentido para su vida, Ginny. - Dijo. - Déjalo ir. Déjalo afrontarse consigo mismo.

La pelirroja lo abrazó y sollozó un poco más contra su pecho.

- Siento tanta rabia. - Confesó. - Las mentiras no se acaban más… pero lo peor es que cada vez hieren más hondo. Ron, mi propio hermano… un traidor. - La palabra salió de su boca débil y hueca. - Todo este tiempo creíamos que Harry nos había traicionado aún antes del ataque a Hogwarts… pero había sido Ron. ¿Te das cuenta? Hermione también nos abandonó. Parece que poco a poco nos perdemos, que nos rendimos y ya no nos queda nada. ¿Quiénes somos? ¿Acaso tú y yo somos reales o también somos otra mentira?

- Ginny… - intentó abrazarla más contra sí, pero ella se alejó, viva y ardiente.

- ¿Estamos peleando por algo todavía o ya hemos extraviado el norte? Tal vez también nosotros estemos errando sin rumbo. - Continuó. - Quizás… ¿acaso hemos estado equivocados todo este tiempo, Neville? ¿Acaso la luz no existe y sólo nos queda un matiz de sombras? ¿Acaso hemos estado sacrificándonos por la causa desacertada?

Por unos minutos, Neville no tuvo respuesta verbal, únicamente colocó sus brazos sobre los de ella y estrujó hasta que ella casi se quejó. Entonces fue él el que ardió desde sus emociones.

- No sé sobre la causa, no sé sobre el norte, no sé sobre Hermione, Ron o Harry… pero sí sé algo, Ginny. - Hizo una pausa y la miró a los ojos, queriendo que aquellas palabras se grabaran en su mente y a la vez que se tornaran redundantes por lo que ya por ellos expresaba. - Tú y yo sí somos reales. Y lucharé cada segundo para que lo seamos.

Hubo un silencio. Ella comenzaba a sonreír.

- Estoy harto de vivir con miedo, Gin. Estoy harto de vivir creyendo que… quizás no haya una próxima vez. - Fue su momento de desahogo. - Detesto despedirme de ti y hacerlo con miedo. Odio pensar en que no tenemos tiempo, en que la guerra nos apura, que hay que disfrutar y ya… pero… - sonrió, triste, con ojos de niño. - Ya no más. Somos reales… lo suficientemente reales para vivir a nuestro modo y a nuestro ritmo. Lo suficientemente reales para sentir cada cosa como se debe, y no exagerada, no acelerada, por una amenaza. Voldemort o el Ministerio, Filldeserp o la Orden… ¿qué más da? Tú eres real para mí. Tú eres mi norte.

Acarició su mejilla, se enredó en un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su frente, besó sus ojos, su nariz, su boca. La abrazó fuerte contra sí y hubo calidez; hubo esperanza; hubo paz.

- Te amo, Ginny. Y no me rendiré, te lo prometo. - Le dijo Neville, cerrando la puerta con un movimiento vago de su varita.

Allí, en el ángulo de su cuello, entre cabellos rojos y fuego, hubo aroma a chocolate y a hogar.

* * *

_Valle de Godric_

_Cementerio_

_28 de febrero de 2005_

_Horario: nueve y media de la noche_

Unas manos, tan familiares, se asentaron en su cintura y la atrajeron hacia su destino. Dócilmente permitió que su espalda encajara perfectamente contra el pecho de él y con cierto placer incisivo descubrió que sus respiraciones coordinaban en su agitación. El rostro de él se hundió en su cuello tras disfrutar el aroma de su cabello y le regaló pequeños besos que fueron ascendiendo hasta su mentón. El contacto era tan leve y suave que pudo obviar el ardor.

Pero entonces aquellas manos insidiosas ascendieron desde su cintura, visitando su estómago, la curva de sus pechos y su cuello, y todo ella fue fuego, dolor y sensualidad.

Inclinó la cabeza para conectar miradas y la intensidad de aquellas esferas esmeraldas la aterrorizó y la electrizó simultáneamente. Aquella mueca que había añorado fue su permiso para voltearse y besarlo, para consumirse en aquel sufrimiento y prohibición, buscando cada vez más roce, buscando olvidar la realidad entre aquellas emociones tan primitivas, tan propias y ajenas.

Sin previo aviso, aquel montaje se disolvió. Se encontró arrodillada, jadeante, frente a Filldeserp, quien la observaba inmóvil e impasible. Intentó incorporarse, pero su cuerpo se estremeció y volvió a caer cuando otra corriente de placer extremo nubló sus sentidos.

- ¿No adoras cómo tu Lord puede otorgarte todo cuanto has deseado? - Susurró él, avecinándose a ella e inclinándose para burlarse de su insuficiente intimidad.

- Detén tus ilusiones… - masculló entre dientes Alice mientras intentaba que su cuerpo dejara de reaccionar a los falsos impulsos de su mente. Sin resultado, gimió y su cuerpo se arqueó, desconociendo su humillación.

Filldeserp sonrió perversamente y lamió su frente, limpiando el sudor. Alice lo observó obnubilada, confundiendo aquel presente engañoso con aquel pasado que habían compartido, cuando habían creído ilusamente ser compatibles y poder vencer cualquier oposición.

Él empezó a guiar sus recuerdos. Recorrieron juntos los primeros meses de su relación, cuando ambos habían estado entrenando sus elementos en el extranjero. Por aquel entonces, Alice había sido una prometedora mortífaga, pero parte de los séquitos inferiores. Su primer encuentro con Filldeserp, el famoso heredero, había sido quizás el verdadero principio de su precipitada progresión. Había estado segura de ser capaz de retener su atención por siempre y ser su favorita, la mejor comandante de entre todos los mortífagos. Esos primeros meses avivaron su ambición y su convicción. Ella había sido el hielo que posibilitó el distanciamiento de Filldeserp de su antigua persona, Harry Potter. Lord Voldemort había valorado la influencia que ella tenía sobre él y la había considerado idónea compañera para su heredero.

_Él la besó con aquel vigor masculino que la desequilibraba. Lo rodeó con sus brazos, saboreando aquel gusto ácido de su propia sangre luego de que él mordiera su labio. _

A pesar de las advertencias de la tradición de elementales, que aseguraban jamás haber presenciado un elemental de fuego y agua juntos, habían sellado su compromiso. Había jurado entregarle su pureza durante la noche de bodas; sin embargo, semanas antes de la consumación el deseo los había tentado y habían osado tantear el límite.

_Jadeó cuando los ardientes dedos de él acariciaron su torso, primero de manera lenta y pronto violenta; él, conocedor como nadie de sus debilidades y deseos. Gritó por el éxtasis, de puro abandono y entrega._

Sus elementos chocaron, descomponiendo, extinguiendo, luchando por el mando. Él había ganado y desde entonces, ella sufría con cada contacto íntimo de su piel mientras él experimentaba la serenidad de su autoridad. Jamás podrían ser uno.

Cancelaron la boda. Alice viajó entre comunidades elementales, indagando por algún efugio, pero fue en vano. Cuando regresó a él y lo encontró estoico ante la imposibilidad, escarbó energúmena por algún medio para atraer nuevamente su interés y su obsesión, incapaz de aceptar lo que la magia les usurpaba. Había flirteado con Draco Malfoy hasta acostarse con él. Lo había hecho con descuido y enloquecida, en reiteradas ocasiones, asegurándose de que Filldeserp supiera de ello.

_En un parpadeo, él volvió a disiparse, habiendo sido producto de otra ilusión. _

_Parado lejos de ella, la dominaba y la llamaba. Ella, incapaz de resistirse como siempre había sucedido, se arrastró hasta sus pies, sierva y amante._

Sólo la protección de Voldemort la había salvado de la muerte cuando los rumores de su infidelidad se infiltraron en casi todos los rangos de los mortífagos. Filldeserp había estado fuera de sí cuando descubrió su autoridad minada y ella había sido retorcidamente feliz, porque él la había tocado y la había mirado.

_Sollozó sin lágrimas cuando él reiteró su distancia. Ardió por él, por su oscuridad, por su ambición, por su perfección. Porque jamás había existido otro para ella. Porque sólo él podía hacerla sentir humana, frágil, mujer, entre dolor y placer, entre locura y muerte, entre ficción y realidad._

- _Tócame. - Rogó, sin orgullo, sin reservas, carente de todo otro sentido._

Pero la represalia por sus acciones fue la fecundación. Fruto de una familia sangre pura de alta casa, un embarazo fuera de matrimonio simbolizaba su fracaso más categórico, el castigo definitivo. Su primera iniciativa había sido el aborto, pero Malfoy había sido peculiarmente insistente, incluso había apelado a la extorsión; había amenazado con denunciarla ante Dumbledore. Por aquel entonces había sido encomendada con la misión de permanecer en Hogwarts como profesora. De no haber siquiera logrado aquello, Voldemort mismo la hubiera eliminado.

Aceptó. Su distancia con Filldeserp y su nuevo cargo en el colegio le permitieron ocultar muchos de los signos propios de un embarazo. Durante el período que duró el embarazo, pocas veces tuvo que visitar la Fortaleza e interinamente utilizaba su elemento, capaz de cambiar formas, para fundir su figura.

- _Como quieras. - Contestó él, feroz, intolerable._

_No obstante, sus manos ya no transmitieron pasión ni confidencia. Ya no sintió placer, sino un estridente dolor donde fuera que él tocara. La quemaba, por dentro y por fuera, sin compasión._

_Pero la tocaba. La atesoraba. La sostenía._

Antes de dar a luz a Annabelle, el plan había sido encargarle la custodia a Narcissa Malfoy, quien gozaba cierta independencia de los Dark Lords, y desatenderse de la niña por completo. Pero luego del nacimiento, que había ocurrido el 28 de enero de 2004, detectó en la magia latente de la beba la posibilidad de una condición elemental.

Esa esperanza mutó instantáneamente sus esquemas, pues creyó haber encontrado otro medio para reconquistar el favor de Filldeserp. Había sido testigo de la relación entre el Dark Lord y Sheila, y del albedrío de Dymtrus análogamente. Imaginó un futuro similar para Annabelle y ella; inclusive fantaseó con el ritual de sangre de paternidad que desplazaría a Draco por Filldeserp. Podría darle finalmente una hija a Filldeserp, no por los medios convencionales que habían soñado, pero igualmente efectivo.

_Aulló por aquel suplicio, pero más lo hizo por él y por ella, por todo lo que podrían haber logrado y vivido juntos. Clavó sus uñas en el brazo de él y se complació al ver un pequeño gesto de dolor en su ademán. Debían compartirlo todo. Él debía sufrir con ella._

Cuando realizó un ritual sobre la beba y detectó que su cualidad era la tierra, ese fue el momento que más odio sintió en su vida. Odió a aquella mocosa, fruto de su derrota. Odió a Malfoy, por haberla obligado a renunciar a sus verdaderos planes. Odió a su elemento hasta desear nunca haberlo desarrollado. Pero por último y principalmente, odió a Filldeserp y aquella obsesión que le incitaba.

- _¿Aún me odias, Alice? - Murmuró él, entre manso y farsante. Ella no titubeó en su respuesta, mirándolo fijamente. _

- _Siempre. - Confesó. - Como nunca nadie te ha odiado ni te odiará._

Supo entonces cuán acerbo y destructivo era el amor, y cuán vacía, viciada, dilapidada, extraviada, ella, porque de él jamás podría desunirse; a él siempre lo anhelaría, siempre lo perdonaría, siempre lo buscaría.

_Él acarició su mejilla, intencionalmente reduciendo un poco el dolor. Sus ojos parecían tiernos y comprensivos, quizá también conscientes de su culpa, y arrepentidos. _

_Ella lo odió más y menos entonces._

- _Mi Alice. - Clamó él, torturándola con ese veneno corrosivo, pero dulce._

Cuando Draco fue capturado por la Orden, ella quiso salvarse. Lo entregó, desatendida de cualquier lazo que pudieran haber establecido por Annabelle.

Se ilusionó cuando Filldeserp se deshizo de la sangre sucia, cuando en sus ojos verdes vio el mismo odio que ella había sentido al descubrir su corazón quebrado. Creyó que los uniría de nuevo.

Pero él la rechazaba. Inalcanzable... otra vez en los brazos de aquella bazofia.

Fue insoportable reconocerla en la inauguración del Congreso, verla engatusada en los brazos de Filldeserp y él, cariñoso, atento, posesivo, presentándola bajo aquella máscara a sus aliados, aceptándola, perdonándola.

Esa noche, antes del final de la velada, fue a Hogwarts y habló con Dumbledore sobre su querida sangre sucia. La Orden obtuvo las pruebas que buscaba sobre las lealtades de Hermione Granger, pero no actuaron lo suficientemente rápido para encarcelarla y juzgarla por traidora.

- _Siempre tan astuta, tan tortuosa. - Dijo él, jugando con sus mechones rubios. - Nunca pudiste renunciar a mí._

- _Jamás. - Respondió ella, adorándolo, maldiciéndolo. _

De allí, los sucesos se desencadenaron como una espiral, fuera de su control. Confió en Dumbledore la protección de Annabelle, queriendo, en parte, deshacerse de ella y, por otra, evitar que sufriera por el rencor incontenible y la suerte nefasta de su madre. Reveló los planes de ataques masivos de sus Lords a la Orden, tal vez aún con la esperanza de que ellos eliminaran a Granger. Después, ante su incompetencia y su odio, lo hizo porque podía, porque Filldeserp la vigilaba, porque todo era absurdo y sólo quería venganza.

_Él cerró los ojos, tal vez apesadumbrado, tal vez exasperado. Ella colocó sus manos en su rostro y quiso memorizarlo. Cada ángulo, cada línea, cada color, cada textura, porque ya gozaba y ostentaba su aroma, su voz y su gusto en cada célula de su memoria._

_Aspiraba tenerlo todo, aunque se quedaría sin nada._

Quería hacer sufrir a Filldeserp, destruirlo, como él la destruía a ella. Por eso entregó a De Santos la vía para infiltrarse en la Fortaleza y rescatar a su hija y matar a los Lukyan; por eso le dio las indicaciones a Longbottom y sus amigos de los aposentos de Filldeserp, porque podrían quizás matar a su esposa y a su futuro hijo.

Con ese aborrecimiento acumulado de años, con todas aquellas frustraciones, no dudó en cometer la última traición: matar al mismo Filldeserp. Había llegado a la conclusión de que únicamente en muerte él podría ser suyo, sólo suyo.

_Él suspiró, impaciente como siempre, y apartó sus dedos de su cara. _

- _Nunca fui tuyo. - Le dijo, descalabrándola. Ella no respondió, entre resignada y vacía. - Pero tú siempre fuiste mía._

- _Tuya. - Repitió ella, acaso sanando._

Nuevamente fracasó. Granger se sacrificó por él. Así, la sangre sucia se había adueñado de la vida de Filldeserp, pues ella sería ahora su propósito, su eterna deuda.

Y a Alice ya no le quedaba nada.

De Santos se contactó con los elementales de tierra gracias a su consejo. Lo que ella pretendió fue consolidar el único plan que había conseguido ultimar: robarle a Sheila. El español ya estaba en viaje, con su hija y sus compañeros, hacia una alianza que a Filldeserp le costaría derrotar. Un desafío para él.

- _A veces deseé no haberte conocido. - Admitió ella. - Pero más deseé poder sacrificar mi magia y que pudieras aceptarme aun entonces._

- _Yo no me arrepiento. - Le dijo él. _

- _Lo sé. - Rió, perturbada. - Por eso nunca me rendí. Conocí lo que era tenerte, cabal, para mí. _

Annabelle quizás lograría ser lo que su madre nunca fue; quizás pudiera terminar con el objeto de la perdurable ceguera de su madre y completar su resarcimiento. O quizás lo hiciera De Santos o Longbottom.

Ya no le importaba.

- _Mátame. - Le pidió. O le ordenó. No supo bien cuál. - Mátame y hazme completamente tuya._

Su marca tenebrosa había dolido durante prácticamente todo el mes. Él la llamaba, mañana, tarde y noche. Quiso jugar, haciéndolo esperar, hasta que ella misma ya no pudo resistir más.

Había salido de los cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix, plenamente consciente de que no regresaría nunca. Había respondido al llamado y se había aparecido, guiada por coordenadas de la magia de la Marca. Había reconocido el lugar a penas lo pisó y había sonreído, encantada por el detalle.

Allí Alice Kolberg había aceptado la Marca Tenebrosa. Allí había conocido a Filldeserp. Allí él le había pedido matrimonio. Allí habían sido caprichosamente uno.

Allí moriría.

- _¿Alguna vez me quisiste? - Preguntó ella, sintiéndose insegura e infantil ante sus ojos profundos y severos. _

_Él le sonrió y ella lloró._

- _Hubiéramos sido perfectos. - Siseó. _

- _Quizá demasiado perfectos, mi Alice. - Indicó él, aún con su tenue sonrisa._

_Alice rió a causa de aquel comentario. Tenía razón: el mundo no había estado preparado para ellos. _

- _Prometo que dolerá como cada segundo de nosotros. _

- _¿Te quedarás conmigo hasta el final? _

_Él consintió, sombrío y temible, orgulloso y malévolo._

- _Que la Oscuridad te reciba, Alice Kolberg. - Se despidió._

Filldeserp sonrió con amargura, elevando su mirada para incrustarla en las estrellas.

- Los seres humanos otorgan su sentido al universo. - Le explicó a una Alice inerte y sufriente, tendida en la tierra.

Como gran parte de su interacción, el escenario también había sido una ilusión; una ilusión que la mortífaga había abrazado, pues había sido exactamente lo que había anhelado. Mientras tanto, él había sustraído toda la información que había necesitado de su mente.

Con su fuego, él la torturó, la desangró, la desgarró. Sus gritos perforaron la noche fría y solitaria.

Había pensado en desmembrarla hasta convertirla en carne picada y obsequiársela a la Orden como banquete. Pero cuando el momento arribó, besó su frente y luego sus labios, y la quemó hasta que _ellos_ fueron cenizas.

Dichosas cenizas fueron congregadas en una pequeña caja de madera que creó y enterró en una de las fosas disponibles. Dispersó la tierra sobre ella con su varita, forjó una lujosa lápida con su nombre, fecha de nacimiento y defunción, y eligió un epitafio, sintiendo inesperadamente una gran fatiga.

Aquel cementerio resguardaba a sus padres y ahora también a Alice. Irónicamente, los tres habían sido y serían símbolos de sus ascensos y caídas.

En la necrópolis, una célebre frase de un filósofo muggle alemán representaría por siempre a aquella mujer:

_"El amor y el odio no son ciegos, sino que están cegados por el fuego que llevan dentro."_


	17. Capítulo 17

No sé por dónde empezar.

Algunos amigos míos, post-era HP, que prácticamente desconocen esta faceta de mí, cuando de vez en cuando les comento mi culpabilidad y preocupación por LE y sus lectores, me dicen que no debo disculparme, pues en primer lugar escribo esta historia para mí, para divertirme, para sentir, para escribir. Y sí, esa es una de las razones, quizás la principal. Pero eso no quita que a lo largo de los años, desde que empecé con fanfictions (HP y la Orden del Fénix, qué lejano parece), los lectores han sido otro gran motor de mi escritura. Y no sólo eso. He hecho grandes amigos aquí. O al menos, me he conectado emocionalmente con muchos de ustedes, aunque no hubiera conversación per se. Yo puedo escribir por mí. Pero también por ustedes. Es una gran satisfacción, incluso después de tantos años, recibir un review, ya en esta historia in-progress semi-abandonada, ya en uno de los fics terminados en 2002… Porque eso es la literatura. Un diálogo constante entre un yo y un tú, distanciados quizás por tiempo y espacio, pero unidos en una circunstancia particular. Y yo tengo el privilegio de poder leerlos a ustedes, lo que sienten, lo que piensan, lo que les pasa, a raíz de algo que escribí. Es algo mucho más profundo que muchas conversaciones que mantengo en mi vida diaria.

Entonces, ¿cómo no voy a disculparme con ustedes por este silencio que he mantenido? Porque es cierto lo que afirman en sus reviews o e-mails, al menos les debo una explicación. Alguna palabra.

Bueno, la razón de mi silencio fue cambiado a lo largo del tiempo. Hoy, es un poco de cobardía y vergüenza.

En enero del 2011, por razones de salud familiares, permanecí durante el verano en mi casa. Fue un tiempo que aproveché para estudiar y para escribir. Me propuse terminar LE. Y lo haría de tal manera que sólo publicaría los capítulos una vez lo hubiera concluido, para no embargarlos con la ilusión y luego decepcionarlos otra vez. Sólo mi beta reader, mi hermosa Kathy, que creo que se merece el calificativo de principal impulsora de cada retomo de LE, podía leerme en ese proceso. Me fue muy bien hasta el epílogo. Al llegar a él, la musa se esfumó, la fecha de final de la materia que preparaba se acercó y... se estancó allí.

2011 fue un año muy duro. Me pasaron muchas cosas. Buenas y malas. Pero que no dieron lugar a LE. O no le quise dar lugar, ya no sé. El hecho es que aún persistí en que no publicaría hasta terminar. Supongo que quería aferrarme a que podía cumplir, al menos una vez, con una meta propuesta para este fict.

Hoy estoy en el mismo lugar. Entenderán ahora mi vergüenza. No se trata ya de no haberles escrito, sino de no haberles permitido leer los caps cuando ya era evidente que esa meta no se cumpliría, al menos no en esas condiciones. Hoy me he resignado un poco. Ya no sé si lo terminaré o no. Pero ustedes se merecen leer hasta donde pude escribir. Luego podré hacer promesas o no sobre el epílogo. Pero si todavía hay gente que me manda mensajes por este fict, es que todavía hay ganas de leerlo, y ya me siento egoísta.

Ok. Hora de terminar con este whiny discurso.

Tengo dos capítulos completos, incluido éste. Publicaré el siguiente en diez días, como mucho. Los revisaré antes de publicarlos, más que nada gramaticalmente. Quizás tenemos suerte y mi musa retorne al empaparse otra vez con la historia. Quizás no. Lo sabremos en un mes.

Varios de ustedes dejaron reviews sin logearse o indicar mail, así que no pude contestarles. Sepan que leí cada uno de ellos, en su momento cuando los mandaron y ahora otra vez antes de publicar, y que siempre son bienvenidos, aunque me maldigan y esas cosas esperables xD. Lamento no poder responderles individualmente. Gracias por su tiempo.

Muchas gracias por todo, en verdad. La paciencia, los reviews, el ánimo, la esperanza. Gracias por leerme y acompañarme todos estos años. Empecé este fict en julio del 2004, con trece años. Esperemos que pueda terminarlo en julio del 2012, con veintiuno. Y sino.. ya el recorrido creo que valió la pena. Crecí y maduré con estos personajes en mi cabeza… y veo que muchos de ustedes también. Por lo menos, nos sirve para ponernos nostálgicos.

Que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Título: **Laguna Estigia

**Autora: **Parvati-Blossom

**Resumen: **_Reto Nº 7 de La Orden de las Mortífagas_. Harry es el más destacado mortífago al servicio del Lord. Neville es el que se espera que venza a Voldemort y su protegido.

**Rating:** PG13

**Género: **Drama/Dark/Angst... o.O Tal vez algo de acción...

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a **JKR**, soy simplemente una admiradora del universo de Harry Potter. Sin embargo, aquellos personajes que **no** pertenecen al **Cannon**, son de **mi **propiedad. ¿Ejemplos? Alice Kolberg, Lucas de Santos... Es un fict sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

_Valle de Godric_

_Casa de los Potter_

_1 de marzo de 2005_

_Horario: ocho de la mañana_

La luz del sol penetraba ya a través de las cortinas de la habitación cuando Hermione se despertó. Aún somnolienta, giró para prolongar un poco su estadía en la cama cuando su mano descansó de pronto sobre otro cuerpo en vez de la sábana. Ligeramente sobresaltada, abrió los ojos y halló a su esposo, también despierto y con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

- ¿Tan malo es mi aspecto por la mañana? – Bromeó Harry. Ella rió y se inclinó para besarlo.

- No estoy acostumbrada a tu presencia. – Contestó. - A estas horas ya estás desaparecido.

La sonrisa de Harry menguó un poco a causa de su comentario e incluso desvió su mirada, signo evidente de su culpabilidad. Pero no se disculpó.

- Creo que hoy podré llegar tarde a trabajar, ¿no te parece? – Dijo, cerrando los ojos como si pretendiera volver a dormir.

- Yo creo que tu jefe se dará cuenta de tu ausencia, Harry. – Le siguió la corriente. Él bufó ante la extravagancia de la escena. – Además, necesitas darles instrucciones a tus empleados sobre la próxima empresa en bancarrota que van a dominar. Hay que aprovechar el momento, el euro está en ascenso.

Se carcajearon unos minutos, disfrutando de aquellos instantes de serenidad.

- De haber sido muggle, ¿crees que me hubiera dedicado a las finanzas? – Preguntó Harry, simulando estar ofendido.

- Definitivamente tienes el dinero para lograrlo. – Comentó ella, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él. – Y es inmanentemente estratégico, ¿cierto?

Asintió abstraídamente, rodeando sus hombros con su brazo.

Rara vez tenían oportunidad para ser una pareja común y corriente, por lo que Hermione atesoró aquellos pequeños gestos. Si cerraba los ojos otra vez, podía imaginarse una realidad distinta para ellos: una vida estable y sin conflictos. Podía verlo a Harry trabajando en el Ministerio, por sus ideales dentro del Wizengamot, y quizás ella se hubiera dedicado a la investigación en el departamento de Misterios porque, sin una guerra, no hubiera optado por ser aurora.

Suspiró.

- Pronto podremos volver a la Fortaleza. – Le informó Harry. – Ya hemos conseguido borrar las coordenadas que obtuvo el Ministerio y reforzar las barreras.

- Oh. – Sonrió con melancolía. – Ya me había acostumbrado al Valle de Godric. Pensé que permaneceríamos aquí hasta el nacimiento.

- Por alguna extraña razón, Tom estaba muy entusiasmado con la reformulación de las barreras. – Justificó con una mueca.

Hermione rió ante su sarcasmo. El cariño de Voldemort por la casa de los padres de Harry no se había acrecentado en el último mes. De hecho, no había vuelto a pisarla desde aquel día después de la batalla. Tampoco había sido muy sutil en sus intentos para limitar el tiempo que su heredero pasaba en el sitio.

- Podemos escaparnos y regresar algún fin de semana, y dejar a Tom con los bebés, ¿qué te parece? – Murmuró Harry, sonriendo burlonamente.

- Quiero que mis hijos sobrevivan aunque sea una navidad, Harry. – Respondió ella, aunque la imagen era en verdad hilarante. – Deberemos probarlo. El abuelo Voldie…

- Espero que los niños no aprendan ese seudónimo, porque no habrá Fortaleza que los proteja sino. – Sonrió el heredero.

- Pero Voldemort es muy difícil, Harry. – Le reprochó Hermione, fingiendo seriedad.

- Siempre pueden optar por Tom, ¿no? – Le recordó él, irónico.

Ella lo besó a modo de conclusión y se levantó de la cama. Sus movimientos fueron aparentemente tan bruscos que se sintió muy mareada de súbito y tuvo que recostarse otra vez, con la ayuda de su preocupado y levemente exasperado esposo.

- Debes tomártelo con calma, Hermione.

- Inténtalo tú a ver cuánto duras. – Le objetó, validando la teoría del cambio de humor. – No puedo hacer magia. No puedo usar mi elemento. Tengo que moverme lento y suave. No tengo que inclinarme. No puedo cargar cosas. Y, sobre todo, ¡tengo una elfa que vigila cada paso que doy como si fuera un infante!

Folly había sido asignada por Filldeserp con la especial tarea de cuidar de Hermione. La elfa, devota como era de su trabajo y de sus amos, había tomado las órdenes de una manera muy literal, persiguiendo a Hermione por toda la casa y regañándola en cuanto la encontraba haciendo algo que no debía. La elemental incluso recurrió a su derecho como ama para ordenar que la dejara en paz, pero en el inconsciente de la elfa valía más la opinión de Harry que la suya, por lo cual no surtió efecto, especialmente bajo el pretexto de que "el amo Filldeserp sabe lo que es mejor para la ama, señora".

Harry se había reído mucho ante el relato de Hermione de toda la situación y había incluso desviado la atención de su esposa para someterla al mando de Folly por otros tres días hasta que ella pudo confrontarlo de nuevo. De todas formas, lo único que logró a partir de las nuevas órdenes fue cierta libertad mientras Harry estuviera en la casa, lo cual en sí no variaba nada.

- Quédate en la cama un rato más. – Le sugirió Harry. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada hasta que una patada en vientre la distrajo.

Lo acarició, olvidando su enojo con su marido y con la elfa. Era una sensación muy extraña; dos vidas creciendo dentro de ella a una velocidad inhumana y retorciéndose en su placenta, tal vez peleándose antes de afrontar el mundo exterior. Elevó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Harry, afectuosos y vivos. Él colocó su mano sobre la de ella y previsiblemente Hermione percibió la magia foránea ingresando a su cuerpo y aliviándolos a los tres.

- Los malcrías. Ya piden magia cuando no la necesitan. – Lo amonestó, pero contrario a sus intenciones e inducida por la inyección de magia, se había relajado en la cama.

- Es lo único que puedo hacer para ayudarte con tu dolor, Hermione. – Le respondió él, completamente serio. – Incluso cuando sé que ellos no la necesitan, sé que tú sí. Estarías muy agotada sino… y todo esto es por mi culpa. Si hubiera podido protegerte, hubieras tenido un embarazo habitual… – Su rostro se contrajo por la ira.

- Ya hemos hablado sobre esto. – Lo interrumpió. – También fue mi culpa, la de esa mortífaga, la de la Orden, la de Voldemort. Esto es una guerra, Harry, y antes que nada hay que agradecer estar vivos. No importa con qué consecuencias o bajo qué circunstancias.

Él negó con la cabeza, sin adherirse a su punto de vista, pero cerrando aquel perturbador tema de conversación. Su sonrisa fue débil, pero estuvo presente, cuando le indicó que aguardara y salió de la habitación.

Hermione refunfuñó y les habló a los niños, con la ilusión de que algún día ellos pudieran entenderla.

- Su padre es terco. A veces me irrita de sobremanera. Espero que ninguno de ustedes salga así, ¿eh? – Silencio. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. – Claro que serán tozudos, con el padre y la madre que tienen. Al menos ustedes cooperarán conmigo y juntos crisparemos a Voldemort, ¿qué les parece?

Abrió los ojos y vio a Harry apoyado contra el umbral de la puerta, con una bandeja en las manos y sus ojos relucientes de humor.

- ¿Planeando una revolución en mi ausencia? – Bromeó y su risa sonó franca.

Agitó su mano y una pequeña mesa apareció sobre la cama. Apoyó la bandeja en ella y reveló el desayuno de Hermione. Aquel hogareño gesto la emocionó y lo tomó del brazo hasta que él aceptó sentarse a su lado.

- Lo hizo Folly, como imaginarás… No soy tan rápido cocinando. – Comentó él, quizás algo avergonzado por su muestra de afecto.

- Menos mal que trabajas temprano casi todos los días... sino me malcriarías a mí también. – Se mofó Hermione. Luego agarró una galleta de chocolate. – Deberíamos elegir padrinos para los niños.

Harry pestañeó, aturdido por el cambio de rumbo.

- No es necesario. Cuanta menos gente sepa sobre ellos, más seguros estarán. – Opinó él.

- No lo creo. Puede que sea seguro en cuanto a mantenerlos ocultos, pero… ¿qué sucedería si Voldemort, tú y yo nos vemos implicados en alguna batalla? Alguien debe saber de ellos para poder protegerlos y…

- Hermione, no participarás en ninguna otra batalla. – Frenó Harry, gélido.

- Pero puede haber otro ataque sorpresivo. Puede que nos descubran. Debemos poder confiar en alguien.

La expresión en el rostro de Harry fue feroz ante su insistencia. De hecho, se incorporó y caminó alrededor de la habitación por varios minutos hasta recobrar el control sobre sus emociones y su magia, que había empezado a manifestarse.

- Si nosotros fallamos, nadie será lo suficientemente capaz de mantenerlos a salvo. – Dictaminó. – No estuve dispuesto a entregarte a nadie durante la batalla, ¿qué te hace pensar que entregaré a mis hijos?

- Harry, al final me encomendaste a Remus. – Le dijo, intentando transmitirle cierta calma con su voz. – Tuviste que hacerlo. Situaciones de emergencia requieren medidas que no tomarías bajo otros eventos. Me parece que deberíamos acordar en qué personas confiamos, al menos parcialmente, por si algo así vuelve a suceder.

Él respiró hondo y retornó a su lugar junto a ella. Parecía derrotado ante la supuesta capitulación que Hermione intentaba prevenir.

- Tienes razón, lo siento. – Se llevó una mano a la cien, tomándose unos momentos para reflexionar.

- Podríamos pedirles a Remus y Tonks. Ellos ya saben sobre mi supervivencia y sobre los mellizos. – Sugirió Hermione. Él hizo una mueca.

- Es mejor mantenerlos lejos del eje central. Voldemort no sabe nada sobre ellos. Además, necesitamos personas que sean accesibles en un momento de crisis. Los Lupin tardarían bastante en reaccionar, aún cuando pudiésemos contactarlos con efectividad.

- Es verdad. – Se mordió el labio inferior. – Bueno, no conozco demasiado a tus mortífagos. ¿Quizás Phinehas?

- No. – Harry rió abiertamente ante su propuesta, haciéndola sentir estúpida. – Es mejor no confiarle demasiadas cosas a ese vampiro. Es demasiado astuto para su propio bien. – Chasqueó la lengua, algo impaciente.

- Creo que eso es todo lo que yo puedo aportar. – Dijo Hermione, resignada. – Salvo, bueno, Cailean.

Harry no contestó inmediatamente, sopesando las posibilidades.

- No es un mal candidato. – Murmuró. – Quizás algo inestable, pero… puede servir. – Hermione sonrió, deleitada por la contribución. Él le devolvió la sonrisa. – Y tal vez Anthony. Es el único mortífago en quien confiaría algo tan preciado.

- Creí que… tu círculo era más vasto. – Dijo Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.

- Lo es. – Confirmó el Dark Lord. – Pero, ¿a cuántos hombres puedes brindarles acceso a las personas que más quieres en el mundo sin temer por un solo momento que no las usen en tu contra?

- Tus hombres creen en ti y en tu visión, Harry. – Contestó ella.

- No seas ingenua, Hermione. – La reprendió. – Pueden depender de mí, tener muchas expectativas de futuro… pero no dudarían en morder si pueden aferrarse a mi debilidad.

Hermione cerró los ojos nuevamente y continuó con su fantasía; en aquel mundo estable, pacífico y común, ellos tendrían amigos que estarían peleando por quiénes serían los padrinos. Podía imaginarse a Ron y a Neville batiéndose a duelo mientras que Luna y Ginny apostarían en alguno de esos juegos raros que inventaba la lunática ocasionalmente. Al final de toda la discusión, estaría Harry, molesto por el conflicto y por el azar, decidiendo las parejas de padrinos y madrinas para que todos estuvieran conformes.

- ¿Sabes si Luna se recuperó de su herida? – Preguntó, recordando las consecuencias del último enfrentamiento.

Quizás por tercera vez en lo que iba de la mañana, Harry la miró extrañado por su indagación antes de responder.

- Hasta donde supe, no hubo inconvenientes. – Dudó un instante antes de continuar. – Ronald y Luna han desaparecido de los cuarteles de la Orden.

- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamó, sorprendida por las noticias.

- Aparentemente han desistido ambos de sus actividades cotidianas. – Explicó Harry con tono indiferente. – Imagínate que la combinación de desapariciones de la Orden agrandó las sospechas de Voldemort sobre estos secretos misteriosos que no comparto con él. En cada oportunidad intenta encontrarme desprevenido para sustraerme información. – Rió entre dientes.

- Pero… no has tenido nada que ver con la desaparición de Ron y Luna, ¿cierto? – Hermione examinó su expresión con cierta desconfianza.

- Hermione, Weasley no es una obsesión mía. – Le respondió levemente irritado. – Tengo asuntos más importantes que atender, y por eso no te lo comenté antes.

Tal vez fuese por el recordatorio de lo ocupado que había estado Harry durante aquel mes, pero fue entonces que ella notó las grandes ojeras que oscurecían su ya de por sí pálido rostro. No había profundizado mucho en el tema cuando lo habían tratado hacía algunas semanas, pero su supuesta muerte había desencadenado las más variadas reacciones dentro del círculo de los mortífagos. Aquellos más simpatizantes de Voldemort, principalmente de la antigua generación de mortífagos, se habían regocijado y no habían ocultado sus sentimientos. Hermione imaginaba la frustración de Filldeserp, dado que no podía castigarlos; debía mostrarse impasible en todo momento, bajo la imagen de que ella había sido simplemente un medio inútil para un fin demasiado ambicioso.

A su vez, su propio círculo lo presionaba para que empezara a actuar. Pero, según le había confiado en un momento de extraña confesión, creía que aún no era el momento adecuado para limpiar la antigua influencia de Voldemort sobre los súbditos y promulgar el cambio; no era el momento idóneo para el conflicto, estando ella embarazada y la Orden fortalecida. Pero sus aliados desconocían gran parte de esos condicionantes o preferían ignorarlos.

- ¿Atraparon a la espía? – Preguntó Hermione.

El cambio en el ademán de Harry la atemorizó, aunque él al instante intentó contenerse. Sus ojos habían cobrado un matiz rojizo, instados por la acción de su elemento, lo cual le otorgó un parecido muy similar a Voldemort; un parecido que Hermione había convenientemente olvidado.

- Ya no tienes porqué preocuparte por ella. – Respondió él tajantemente.

- ¿Pudiste averiguar sus razones? – Cuestionó contra sus propios intentos de supervivencia que le sugerían que se callara.

- Un plan descabellado de hace años. – Supo que no podría presionarlo por más información.

Hermione había terminado de desayunar mientras conversaban. Con un vago ademán de la mano de Filldeserp, todos los utensilios y comida se desvanecieron sin dejar ningún rastro ni miga en las sábanas.

- Tan solo te faltó consultarme sobre un tema. – Se burló Harry, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia el armario donde conservaba algunas de sus túnicas. Hermione sonrió con tristeza ante el espectáculo de apatía.

- ¿Cómo está tu vínculo con Sheila?

- Creí que por hoy lo saltearías. – Susurró su marido.

- Sé cuán extenuante es últimamente. ¿Se ha agravado?

Alrededor del comienzo de la segunda quincena de febrero, Harry había percibido en su conexión con Sheila un alejamiento creciente. Días más tarde habían descubierto que De Santos se había comunicado con los elementales de tierra, quienes posiblemente habían refugiado a los españoles en Europa del este o incluso Lejano Oriente. Desde entonces, Filldeserp se veía expuesto a una progresiva tortura. Peor que aquello quizás era saber que si él sufría, Sheila estaría al menos tres veces peor. Era sin duda frustrante no poder hacer nada.

- Demasiado. – Se quejó, volviendo a acariciarse la cien. – Probablemente estén experimentando con nuestra conexión, analizando cómo apagarla. – Negó con la cabeza, alterado. – Pero Sheila y yo somos demasiado poderosos, y su lealtad hacia mí la mantiene firme. Sin embargo… - suspiró al tomar una de las túnicas de la percha. – Enloqueceremos si esto sigue así.

Hermione se arrimó a él y lo besó con cuidado, procurando brindarle la misma serenidad que él le proveía cada vez que le infundía su magia.

- Tranquilo, nosotros te mantendremos cuerdo y a salvo. – Le prometió.

* * *

_Fortaleza de la Orden Oscura_

_30 de abril de 2005_

_Horario: cinco y cuarto de la tarde_

Dos meses habían transcurrido ya desde la muerte de Alice Kolberg. Tras su desaparición, la Orden del Fénix no había demorado en cambiar la base de sus cuarteles, correctamente conjeturando su muerte a manos de Filldeserp, quien por su parte lamentó no haber podido sorprenderlos gracias a la información de la ubicación que había obtenido.

Con la muerte del Contacto, la desaparición de Ronald Weasley y Luna Lovegood, sumada a la retirada de los tres españoles con Cecilia, la Orden no había podido disfrutar por mucho tiempo de su triunfo parcial sobre los Dark Lords. En efecto, a principios de marzo habían recuperado la posesión de la Fortaleza y habían restaurado la actividad de los mortífagos en ella, reforzando las barreras y las medidas de seguridad. Aun sabiendo las coordenadas exactas del lugar, ni la Orden ni el Ministerio podían acceder a él.

No obstante, la situación entre los bandos se prorrogaba fluctuantemente. Habían vuelto a implementar ataques esporádicos hacia ciertas figuras de la comunidad mágica y pueblos que congeniaban habitantes mágicos y muggles, pero no eran recurrentes y casi siempre encontraban resistencia de los aurores, con su ánimo renovado. Lord Voldemort y Filldeserp, no obstante, habían empezado a proyectar con mayor avidez, adelantando muchos de los acontecimientos que tenían previstos, en pos de la posesión absoluta del Ministerio.

Mientras tanto, con cada día que pasaba, también se acrecentaba el dolor provocado por la conexión con Sheila. Últimamente Filldeserp apelaba a pociones para disminuirlo durante ocasiones que requerían su completa atención, pero debía hacerlo con moderación por temor a la adicción y a la inmunidad de sus efectos… como en aquella fecha.

La noche de Walpurgis.

Luego del Congreso organizado en octubre, aquella celebración de magos y criaturas oscuras constituía el segundo hito de la cultura y la política de la Oscuridad. Los practicantes de Necromancia se regocijaban especialmente en aquella fecha, pues era uno de los raros momentos en el año en que la comunicación con los muertos se facilitaba naturalmente. Filldeserp, por su parte, se deleitaba con la adoración a su elemento, fundamental para el desarrollo de aquella noche, y del reencuentro con viejos aliados.

Sonrió con picardía, recordando con nostalgia su primer Walpurgis… abril de 1998, casi un año después de traicionar al bando de la Luz y atacar Hogwarts. Por aquel entonces ya había viajado y conocido a algunas personalidades y maravillas de la magia, además de haber penetrado en las costumbres de la Oscuridad. No obstante, nada podría haberlo preparado para el espectáculo en la cima de la montaña de Blocksberg y su primera auténtica vivencia con la magia negra, combinada con el fuego.

Emplear encantamientos o maldiciones oscuros le había introducido a aquella rama tan particular, pero Walpurgis era una iniciación absoluta a la Oscuridad. Había sido electrizante sentir la Magia en sus venas, latiendo dentro de él como su corazón mismo, poseyéndolo de una manera tal que supo que jamás podría volver a acercarse a la Luz. Antes de aquella noche, había pensado que la magia oscura era tan sólo un instrumento. Después, entendió que él era el arma a Su servicio.

Voldemort había estado a su lado durante aquella experiencia. Con su ademán burlón, le había sonreído cuando le había pedido una explicación y le había colocado una mano en su hombro, entre afectivo y jactancioso.

- Ahora eres en verdad un Dark Lord.

Allí residía lo preciado del día; la Magia, en su estado más perfecto, personal y activo, mimaba a cada uno de sus niños mortales y festejaba con ellos otro ciclo de vida.

No había estado ausente en ninguna festividad desde entonces.

Ahora esperaba en el corredor por Voldemort, quien se había demorado con algunos asuntos relacionados con San Mungo para partir hacia Alemania, donde los recibiría el conde Phinehas. Propio de su rango y de la posición que ocupaba en el evento, lucía una de sus mejores túnicas, con símbolos de la noble familia Slytherin bordados. Aquello no era sólo magia, después de todo. También coexistía la política, en la cual la apariencia era sin duda un ingrediente picante.

Luego de varios minutos de paciencia forzada, Voldemort salió de su despecho, con vestimentas tan impecables como las de su heredero. Incluso Filldeserp reparó en su palidez acentuada artificialmente, posiblemente para intensificar la reciedumbre de sus ojos rojos, vehículos coercitivos para aplicar Legeremancia en sus inocentes víctimas.

- ¿Maquillaje muggle, Tom? – Bromeó Filldeserp. El Dark Lord elevó una ceja, petulantemente indignado.

- Qué blasfemias profieres en esta noche ancestral, Harry.

Rieron abiertamente mientras juntos descendían las escaleras hacia la entrada principal. No se cruzaron con ningún mortífago en el trayecto, dado que la mayoría de ellos estarían ocupados con sus propios preparativos para la ocasión. Ningún mago oscuro obviaba Walpurgis, aun desde la reclusión de sus hogares, pues sería un sacrilegio no honrar las vibraciones de la magia, que incluso lograban que Nagini estuviera inusitadamente feliz ese día.

- _Espero que este año también haya banquete para los reptiles. – _Divagaba. – _A veces los alemanes esos se olvidan de nuestras preferencias._

- _No puedes culparlos, Nag. No tienen que ocuparse solamente de ti y tus amigos. Deben ocuparse de humanos, vampiros, licántropos; aves, criaturas marinas, criaturas terrestres… mientras sean mágicas, son bienvenidas. Quizás acudan algunos centauros… - Respondió Harry, entretenido por los siseos ofendidos de su serpiente. _

- _¡Criaturas milenarias como nosotras, clasificadas como de segunda categoría! Magos malagradecidos, eso es lo que son._

- _Sabes que he pedido a algunos mortífagos que te lleven tus aperitivos favoritos. – _Dijo, entornando los ojos. La serpiente se deslizó hasta su pierna, por la cual subió hasta terminar enrocada alrededor de su cuello.

- _Por eso llegarás lejos, Harry. Y por eso te quiero tanto. _

- _No puedo evitar sentirme abandonado. _– Difirió Voldemort. – _Nunca fuiste tan agradecida conmigo._

- _Porque siempre fuiste algo amargo. _– Se mofó la serpiente. – _Me quedaba un gusto feo en la boca después de darte un beso._

Para enfatizar el contraste, la serpiente rozó su lengua levemente con la mejilla de Filldeserp.

Sin embargo, la pequeña pelea que se hubiera originado a partir de la respuesta de Voldemort fue sofocada por uno de los elfos domésticos que apareció frente a sus amos con una expresión bastante agitada, que se agravó ante la reacción de Nagini por haber sido interrumpida.

- Amo Filldeserp… - el elfo temblaba ya como una hoja, con sus ojos cerrados para intentar soslayar los siseos furiosos de la serpiente.

- ¿Qué sucede, elfo? Estamos a punto de partir. – Instigó Voldemort, impaciente y hastiado por la patética criatura.

- Folly me envió para notificarle que la señora está… está…

- ¿Qué sucede con Hermione, Bolt? – Preguntó Harry esta vez, procurando tranquilizar al elfo lo suficiente como para que terminara el mensaje.

- Está sufriendo dolores muy intensos. – Quiso explicar el elfo. – Folly teme que la ama haya empezado el trabajo de parto, amo Filldeserp.

Por un instante, ambos Dark Lord permanecieron inmutables a las noticias, como si aguardaran a que el elfo explayara aquella información. Luego, la risa de Voldemort desencadenó la reacción de Filldeserp: palidez que rivalizó la artificial lograda por su mentor.

- _Por supuesto_ que tus hijos nacerán en Walpurgis. – Dijo Voldemort, aún riéndose. – Han heredado tu carencia de oportunismo. Además, ¿no quería Hermione evitar que participaras de la orgía?

- Ciertamente. – Contestó Filldeserp, todavía anonadado. – Deberás enviarle mis disculpas al conde, debo asistir en el parto… - Voldemort rió entre dientes.

- ¿Crees que me perderé el nacimiento de mis nietos? Este elfo… ¿Bolt?... puede disculparse ante Phinehas por nosotros dos.

- Pero uno de nosotros debería ir. – Insistió Filldeserp, frunciendo el entrecejo. – Lo considerarán una falta de respeto y…

- Este es el nacimiento de una nueva era. No deben considerarlo una falta, sino una razón más para festejar, Harry. Es un buen augurio para nuestra comunidad, aunque lamentablemente no podamos anunciarlo.

Filldeserp no emitió comentario alguno. La palabra "augurio" le evocaba la profecía que pendía sobre sus destinos… y la sola idea de destino le fastidiaba. Mucho.

- ¿Ya han notificado al sanador? – Preguntó Voldemort al elfo.

Éste asintió, tras lo cual el Dark Lord prosiguió a brindarle instrucciones para comunicarse con Phinehas. Luego de que el elfo se desvaneciera, volvió a fijar su atención en su heredero, quien parecía adecuadamente estresado.

- Deberías avisarle a los padrinos, ¿no es cierto? – Le sugirió.

- ¿Podrías hacerlo tú? – Le solicitó él, aún no del todo presente. – Iré con Hermione.

Como había pactado con su esposa, Harry había hablado con Austen y con Anthony para informarles de su nueva responsabilidad. Habían tenido respuestas muy dispares. Para su sorpresa e incluso cierta decepción, Goldstein había caído de rodillas ante él y había jurado ante la magia proteger a su hijo hasta con su propia vida, además de conservar su existencia en secreto. Por un lado, era la prueba más fehaciente de que había elegido al hombre correcto y más leal. Por el otro, Filldeserp lamentó que el mortífago hubiera sentido la necesidad de un juramento para sentirse digno de la confianza de su Lord.

Cailean, por el contrario, había sonreído con mucha travesura, quizás imaginando todas las cosas que le enseñaría a su ahijada en cuanto tuviera la edad necesaria para entenderlo. Fuera lo que fuera, con su condición de Inefable, Filldeserp sintió un poco de aprensión por los futuros enemigos de su hija.

Arribó a sus aposentos, frenando cualquier otra digresión. Hermione se hallaba recostada sobre la cama, con Derwent examinándola mágicamente con muchísima cautela. Folly y otra elfa estaban al lado de la cama, aguardando mayores instrucciones del sanador. Todos ellos se agitaron al escucharlo ingresar, cesando una explicación que el sanador le estaba ofreciendo a Hermione.

- Milord. – Se inclinó el mortífago. Filldeserp le hizo un ademán ansioso con la mano mientras se aproximaba a Hermione. Besó su frente y estrechó una de sus manos.

- ¿Qué puedes decirme, Derwent? – Prorrumpió.

- Milady ha empezado las contracciones de parto. – Dictaminó el sanador. – Aún es una instancia inicial… la dilatación es a penas perceptible. Pero… considerando la naturaleza del embarazo, dudo estar equivocado al anunciar que pronto eso cambiará. Serán muy intensas… - Miró a Hermione con cierta compasión y ella respiró hondo, estrechando con fuerza la mano de su esposo.

- No quería molestarte... por si era una falsa alarma. – Susurró ella.

- No te preocupes, Hermione. – La reconfortó. – Ya habrá otros Walpurgis. Por el contrario, no creo que vayamos a tener más hijos pronto… con los mellizos estaremos más que atareados. – Intentó bromear, pero ella tan sólo lo perforó con su mirada.

Intimidando por las represalias del temperamento de una mujer embarazada, se apartó para dejar espacio y permitir que Derwent profundizara su análisis. Observó con cierto nerviosismo cómo los elfos desaparecían en busca de agua y demás elementos propios del procedimiento, y se sintió ligeramente impotente. Podía ser uno de los magos más poderosos de la historia, pero ante aquellas cosas cotidianas de los ciclos de vida, era un ignorante.

No tardó en ser testigo de la famosa serie cada vez más frecuente de contracciones que preparaban el cuerpo de la mujer para el momento del parto. Para entonces, Voldemort también había aparecido para anunciarle que los dos mortífagos aguardarían en la sala, al igual que él. Cobardes, esos tres magos tenebrosos. Seguramente se estarían burlando de él mientras no sólo debía afrontar los gestos de dolor de Hermione, sino que además debía soportar sus lógicas recriminaciones.

Y el dolor de la conexión con Sheila, por supuesto.

Prácticamente dos horas más tarde, Hermione se había dilatado unos cuantos centímetros, sus contracciones se habían vuelto sumamente intensas, aunque no lo suficientemente frecuentes aún, y Filldeserp hubiera sacrificado un dedo (o varios) de su mano por estar en la sala, planeando algún ataque. El sanador había abandonado ya su formalidad y sonreía muy divertido de vez en cuando ante la propagación de insultos de su esposa. Estuvo tentado a canalizar su impaciencia y frustración en él a través de un cruciatus, pero desistió ante la posibilidad de alguna complicación con el embarazo… lo necesitaría sano entonces.

Como respuesta a sus plegarias mentales, alguien por fin se ofreció a hacerle compañía durante aquella angustiosa y lenta espera. Nagini ingresó a la habitación, con un gran efecto de alarma y pavor en los elfos y en el sanador que satisfizo a Filldeserp. Se deslizó hasta ubicarse en el regazo de su amo, desde donde inspeccionó a Hermione con vago interés.

- _Walpurgis_ _no es lo mismo sin ti, querido. _– Dijo la serpiente. – _Los mortífagos no me entendían lo que les pedía. _

- _Creí que era algo más que un traductor para ti, Nag._

- _Lo eres, pero frente a los obstáculos que se presentan entre la comida y yo, eres sin duda mi traductor y héroe. De todas formas, cuando volví, descontenta por cierto, decidí comerme a ese elfo. No lo estimabas mucho, ¿cierto? _

- ¡¿Puedes dejar de chismosear con esa serpiente mugrienta? – Gritó Hermione tras otra contracción.

- _Qué desconsiderada. – _Observó Nagini, aparentemente captando el significado del grito por las modulaciones. – _Sé que te di mi aprobación sobre este matrimonio, pero… aún puedo retirarlo, ¿no? _

- _¿No deberías ser más comprensiva? Eres hembra. _

- _Debería sentirse absolutamente honrada. Es tu descendencia: serán crías muy saludables y fuertes. ¡Ah, nuevas crías con las que conversar! ¿Crees que accederán a llamarme tía Nag?_

- _¿No eres más bien… algo así como… una abuela? – _Bromeó Harry. La serpiente le pegó juguetonamente con su cola en la pierna.

- _Más respeto con tus mayores, en especial con esta serpiente milenaria y legendaria._

- _Disculpe, oh, sabia Nagini, pero justamente su milenaria condición indica su status de abuela. _

- _No seas impertinente o te dejaré solo, a la merced de tu hembra._ – Harry miró de reojo la expresión furibunda de Hermione.

- _Lo siento, Nag. Por favor, quédate._

Para la incomodidad de casi todos los presentes y la rabia de Hermione, la serpiente aceptó. Estuvieron platicando en pársel durante una hora, intercambiando impresiones sobre nuevos mortífagos o chismes sobre viejos, viejas anécdotas o simplemente jactándose de las reacciones de los elfos domésticos en cuanto Nagini se deslizaba medio centímetro hacia ellos. Hermione dejó de prestarles atención pronto, teniendo asuntos más personales con los cuales entretenerse.

- _Es un buen momento para agradecer no haber sido mamífera, ¿no es cierto? _– comentó Nagini cuando una contracción particularmente intensa hizo gritar a su esposa.

Salvo por tales dolores, el tiempo avanzó lentamente pero sin controversias. Cuando el sanador Derwent le notificó que estaban entrando en la fase final y culminante del parto, solicitó a uno de los elfos que le trajeran los utensilios que había dispuesto hacía pocos días para el ritual que debía realizar antes del nacimiento de los mellizos.

Le había explicado a Hermione sobre la maldición al linaje de Slytherin y porqué debía intervenir en el nacimiento de los niños. Contaba con una ventaja que no había estado en sus planes cuando había hecho su pacto con Riocárd: ahora él era un servidor perpetuo de la Muerte y por ende, con fácil acceso al Reino. De todas formas, su elemento, sumado al de Hermione, y la sangre que corría por sus venas, Slytherin primariamente por parte de Voldemort y secundariamente Gryffindor por alguna de las líneas bastardas que había desembocado en el nacimiento de la familia Potter, hubieran sido suficientes.

Hermione tomó su mano y la apretó intensamente, focalizando su sufrimiento y a la vez, toda su esperanza, en aquel gesto.

- No te atrevas a fallar, ¿me escuchaste? – Le amenazó ella. Él sólo sonrió y besó sus labios como garantía.

Había un pequeño riesgo a asumir. Entrar en contacto con la Muerte no debería afectarlo ni poner en marcha su parte del trato, mas la magia podía ser caprichosa y entonces todo lo que había proyectado, todo lo que había luchado, habría sido en vano. Pero debía tomar el riesgo, por ellos, por él. Por eso antes de iniciar el ritual pidió que Anthony ingresara a la habitación…

De convertirse en Dementor, el mortífago sería capaz de conjurar su patronus y evitar que Hermione fuera la primera alma en ser absorbida por él.

Harry tomó el cuchillo que Folly le había acercado y cortó la yema de su dedo índice para trazar con sangre un pentagrama en la palma izquierda de su mano y en el vientre palpitante de Hermione mientras murmuraba el encantamiento en latín. De inmediato magia y sangre reaccionaron: fue un instante extraordinario en el cual pudo sentir los latidos de sus hijos como si fueran dos corazones más en su cuerpo; pudo compartir la calidez de la placenta e invitarlos a la luz del mundo exterior con sus ojos. Supo entonces, aun antes de verlos nacer, aun antes de conocerlos, aun antes de sostenerlos, que nada jamás en su vida tendría el mismo sentido. Por esas dos criaturas mataría y les entregaría el mundo.

Luego, recordando el propósito de su enlace, prosiguió recitando las fórmulas debidas y su magia esta vez lo guió dentro de sí mismo y a la vez muy lejos. El conocido océano de tinieblas se abrió bajo sus pies y se dejó caer en ese abismo, pues naturalmente sabía que lo conduciría hacia donde su alma quisiera ir. La Muerte lo aguardaba en la orilla donde se habían encontrado por última vez, alta y soberbia. Expectante, lo abrazó en cuanto estuvo a su alcance y murmuró palabras llenas de cariño y estima para tranquilizarlo, pues no era un viaje fácil: no cuando se era aún mortal.

- Has venido a visitarme, mi Niño. – Lo recibió con la calidez propia de una madre. – Me alegra tanto verte. Pronto nos reuniremos. Ah, cuánto anhelo tener esas Esmeraldas para mí…

- Mi señora, debo pedirle un favor. Sé que ya ha hecho suficiente por mí, pero…

- Di, mi Niño.

- Necesito amputar la conexión que existe entre el difunto Godric Gryffindor y mi linaje. Sólo usted, mi Señora, puede hacerlo tan eficazmente… evitar que un muerto afecte los negocios de los vivos.

- ¿Y qué me darás a cambio? Porque todo tiene su precio, lo sabes.

- Si la magia que me une a Gryffindor no es cortada, entonces, ya no recibirá Esmeraldas brillantes; ya no habrá magia en mí para poner a su servicio.

La Muerte permaneció callada, quizás pensativa, quizás vengativa. Pero era demasiado amante de las cosas bellas para ceder ante la posibilidad de preservar algo preciado para ella, así que sin ni siquiera mediar una palabra más, hizo lo que su Niño le solicitaba.

- Te estaré esperando, Portador de mis Esmeraldas.

Para regresar al plano de los mortales tuvo que atravesar un portal abierto provisoriamente entre los mundos, que esta vez adoptó forma de torbellino. Sintió muchas náuseas al atravesarlo y fue progresivamente debilitándose hasta que permitió que su conciencia se adormeciera y la magia siguiera su curso.

Cuando despertó, lo primero que distinguió fue el rostro del sanador Derwent, examinándolo con rostro severo y fruncido. La luz en la sala hirió sus ojos y tuvo que volver a cerrarlos; cada célula de su cuerpo le dolía e incluso su magia parecía apagada y agotada por el trance. No estaba muy seguro de cuánto tiempo habría transcurrido desde que inició el ritual, habiendo perdido completa noción de ella.

Tosió. Hasta su garganta estaba seca.

- Ha vuelto en sí. Está bien. – Comunicó Derwent a los presentes. Probablemente habría lanzado algún hechizo de diagnóstico, pero Filldeserp no había sentido ninguna magia sobre su cuerpo.

- ¿Sus niveles mágicos están estables? – Cuestionó Voldemort.

Eso hizo que volviera a intentar abrir los ojos. ¿Qué hacía el Lord allí? Había dejado en claro que no quería participar en el parto de Hermione bajo ningún rol.

- Sí, definitivamente ha conservado su magia, aunque sus reservas están desgastadas. Es probable que sea consecuencia de toda la experiencia, no podría asegurarlo.

Sintió una lengua suave contra su mejilla y, al inclinarse para mirar, distinguió a Nagini acobijada a su lado y cuidando de él. La escena le hubiera parecido quizás bizarra bajo otras circunstancias, pero su mente aún no lograba una sinapsis adecuada entre neuronas e ideas.

- _Pequeño, ¿acaso ya no tienes capacidad de habla? – _Se burló la serpiente al percatarse de su atención.

- _Estoy destruido._ – Cerró los ojos otra vez. – _¿Qué sucedió?_

- _Te desmayaste… por varios minutos. _– Contestó Voldemort, acercándose a su heredero y a su serpiente. – _Incluso empezaste a convulsionarte y a sangrar. Tuvimos que sacarte de la habitación, porque Granger se alteró y…_

- _¡Hermione! _– De repente recordó y quiso incorporarse, pero tanto Voldemort con su mano como Nagini con su cola se lo impidieron. – _Debo estar con ella, son mis hijos y…_

- _¡No estás en condiciones de nada, Harry! – _Lo regañó Nagini. – _Creímos que te habíamos perdido. Aún estás muy débil…_

- _Tus hijos ya nacieron. _– Informó Voldemort como si hablara del pronóstico meteorológico. – _Aunque aún no los hemos podido ver, dado que los elfos insistieron en la higiene y el sanador enseguida se concentró en ti después de asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden con Granger y los niños. ¡Pero no te atrevas a levantarte! –_ Gritó el Lord en cuanto reconoció la línea de determinación en su mandíbula. – _Le he dado órdenes expresas a Nagini para que te retenga aquí hasta cuando lo consideremos necesario. ¡No serás tan arrogante como para creer que eres más fuerte que ella!_

- ¿Cómo está Hermione? – Le preguntó a Derwent, procurando ceder por el momento a los cuidados de Lord Voldemort. - ¿Y los niños?

- Los tres se encuentran en perfectas condiciones. Ha nacido primero el niño, y siete minutos después la niña. – Informó el mortífago con seriedad. Calló unos segundos y, tras mirar de reojo a Voldemort, volvió a dirigirse al joven padre: - ¿Quiere verlos, milord? Podríamos acercarlos…

Filldeserp aceptó la propuesta con la ansiedad propia de la circunstancia. Inmediatamente Derwent convocó a uno de los elfos y le ordenó el traslado de los infantes.

Fue una sensación muy extraña enfrentarse con su futuro en las manos de un elfo. Allí estaban sus hijos, durmiendo ya plácidamente, apenas llegados al mundo y ya habiendo decidido desconocerlo; se sintió simultáneamente pesado, por la enorme responsabilidad de guiar y velar por sus vidas, y liberado a la vez. Era una acción humana, normal y común aunque paradójicamente extraordinaria, recibir a una nueva generación. Pocas veces en su vida se había sentido tan ahogado en emoción, tan desposeído de sí mismo, tan entregado.

Y todo eso antes de siquiera tenerlos entre sus brazos.

Con excesiva cautela tomó al niño y lo sostuvo contra su pecho, sumamente admirado por su fragilidad. No le sorprendió sentir un torrente de magia que reconoció como elemental apenas tocó a su hijo, pues sabía que adoptaría los poderes propios de Riocárd Slytherin. Sería un elemental de oscuridad.

Físicamente le pareció imposible definir el parentesco de sus rasgos. Jamás había tenido un recién nacido en brazos y se le antojó extremadamente arrugado pero suave. Su cabello, por lo poco que se insinuaba en su cabeza, tendía a un castaño. La pequeñez de sus manos le impresionó y estuvo varios minutos examinándolas.

- _Hola, pequeño. Yo soy tu tía Nag y este humano aturdido es tu padre. _

Nagini se había deslizado despacio desde los hombros de Filldeserp y ahora miraba al niño, que continuaba durmiendo, sin percatarse de la serpiente que inspeccionaba su rostro a pocos centímetros del de él con su lengua bífida, con la cual registraba su olor y sabor.

- _Bienvenido a la familia Slytherin. Lo primero que debes aprender es a hacerle caso siempre a tu tía Nag y a convidarle todos los chocolates que te obsequien, ¿entendiste?_

Voldemort y Harry rieron ante el espectáculo, pues Nagini continuó durante varios minutos exponiendo prescripciones esenciales para la supervivencia, aparentemente convencida de que el niño podía comprenderla y respetaría cada una de las reglas.

Derwent, que hasta entonces pacientemente había observado la extraña escena familiar con la niña en sus brazos, la extendió hacia Lord Voldemort para que la retuviera, arguyendo que debía atender a Hermione. Voldemort dudó durante unos instantes e incluso estuvo a punto de ordenar al elfo que lo hiciera por él, pero cedió ante las miradas inquisitivas de Austen y Goldstein, que estaba en una esquina de la habitación, aguardando también el momento de la presentación de sus respectivos ahijados.

Sumamente alerta dada la gravedad del encuentro, Harry vigiló la interacción con diligencia. Voldemort acomodó a la niña en sus brazos, fingiendo seguridad aunque en su ademán se percibía cierta incertidumbre y entorpecimiento. Luego la miró detenidamente con fingida insensibilidad e incluso disgusto. No obstante, ella abrió los ojos en un determinado momento, devolviéndole la mirada con naturalidad, y luego estiró débilmente su manito hasta tocar el escudo de la serpiente en la túnica del Dark Lord.

Fue realmente sorprendente, pero Voldemort en ese instante soltó una carcajada. No sarcástica, no forzada, no maquiavélica, sino casi jovial y satisfecha. Le sonrió a la niña y le empezó a hablar en pársel como Nagini había hecho con el niño, con una inusitada calidez.

Harry estuvo a punto de llamar a Derwent y preguntarle si acaso le había dado alguna medicación que causara alucinaciones extremas. Pero no… al parecer, eran casi una familia tradicional.

* * *

_Fortaleza de la Orden Oscura_

_22 de junio de 2005_

_Horario: dos y media de la tarde_

Los dos nuevos integrantes de la familia Slytherin habían sido bautizados Kieran Thomas y Kathleen Jane. Habían optado por equiparar los dos linajes de los niños en sus nombres, seleccionando un nombre antiguo como principal, como acostumbraban hacer los sangre puras, y otro más moderno y habitual, al estilo muggle, pero con antecedente familiar. Voldemort había insistido por Marvolo, pero Hermione se decidió por Thomas, probablemente sólo para disgustarlo.

A Hermione le había encantado el juego de contraste entre la etimología de los nombres. Mientras que Kathleen significaba pureza, Kieran estaba asociado a la tenebrosidad, como dos complementos de las fuerzas del universo. Harry había justificado su elección para su primogénito informándole a Hermione de los futuros poderes elementales de su hijo, aunque Voldemort a su vez había complementado que se trataba de una variante de un nombre tradicional de larga historia en la familia Slytherin.

La rutina familiar se había asentado luego de algunos días, una vez que tanto Hermione como Filldeserp se hubieran recuperado de sus aflicciones. La madre muy raras veces se separaba de los bebés, incluso a pesar de tener a su disposición un par de elfos para el cuidado. Harry, por su parte, debía continuar con sus obligaciones como Dark Lord, aunque siempre disponía de lapsos para visitarlos durante el día y ayudaba con frecuencia a Hermione durante las ruidosas noches. Nagini y Voldemort solían estar juntos con los niños durante la tarde y siempre interactuaban con ellos en parsel, lo cual realmente incomodaba y exasperaba a Hermione y, en consecuencia, muchas veces los dejaba solos con los infantes, resignada con la situación.

Contra toda expectativa que los padres habían tenido, el vínculo más agudo se había establecido entre Voldemort y Kathleen. Por supuesto, muy vagamente la beba podía devolver las atenciones que su abuelo le prodigaba, pero era a quien sin duda más respetaba de toda la familia. En ciertos episodios de llanto agravado, sólo él podía tranquilizarla y hacerla callar al instante. Por otra parte, Voldemort había tomado el hábito de reflexionar sobre estrategias de guerra contándoselas a la niña y había adquirido una actitud un poco más compasiva con víctimas que tenían hijos pequeños. De todas formas los asesinaba, pero había algo en su forma de hacerlo que le hacía a Filldeserp intuir cierto cambio. O quizás era sólo un deseo proyectado en su observación.

Hermione una vez lo había interrogado a Filldeserp sobre la materia de los monólogos de Voldemort con su hija, y él, con fingida y pícara inocencia, se había negado a traducir, sólo insinuando que se trataba de asuntos de suma relevancia para la familia Sytherin. Esa noche había dormido en el sillón.

Salvo Austen y Goldstein, ningún otro mortífago ni miembro de la comunidad mágica era conocedor de las noticias que deleitaban a los Dark Lords. Excepcionalmente los padrinos veían a sus ahijados, dados los tiempos rigurosos que atravesaban y la cantidad de tareas a las cuales eran asignados.

La guerra persistía en un estado de inquietante calma. La Orden desconocía las razones por las cuales la cantidad de ataques había disminuido, pero aprovechaban la oportunidad para reagrupar sus fuerzas. No había noticia alguna de Ron Weasley ni de Luna Lovegood, y a pedido de Ginny habían desertado la búsqueda. Mientras tanto, De Santos y sus amigos continuaban refugiados con los elementales de tierra en Oriente, sin participar de ningún contraataque o pedido de auxilio.

Mas ya hacían suficiente irritando los nervios de Filldeserp. El dolor provocado por la conexión con Sheila se había agravado con el paso del tiempo y lo había obligado a un peligroso consumo diario de pociones, sumadas a las noches en vela. Muchas veces perdía el control de su temperamento y abusaba del _cruciatus_ con sus súbditos casi tanto como Voldemort. Ya alteraba su rendimiento de una manera significativa, por lo cual había empezado a trazar un plan para recuperar a su protegida, pero no lograba avanzar sobre el método.

Ese día de junio había sido inaugurado por un llanto de los mellizos en plena madrugada que había interrumpido su sueño ligero. Luego, en el desayuno, había arribado un reporte urgente que anunciaba la destitución de una de las principales mortífagas en San Mungo. Al mediodía ya había torturado a cinco mortífagos por su incompetencia y una jaqueca se había instalado en su sien sin que ninguna pócima pudiera remediarla.

Voldemort le había prohibido que asistiera a la próxima reunión de las tres de la tarde tras notar su humor insufrible. Los niños y Hermione dormían su merecida siesta, pero él no había logrado conciliar el sueño junto con ellos. Había decidido relajarse en su despacho, revisar algunos informes atrasados, descargar su magia en algún entretenimiento trivial, pero nada había funcionado. No conseguía concentrarse. Su cabeza latía por las punzadas penetrantes y estaba al borde del colapso por la invalidez y la ira.

Lo había tolerado ya bastante. No estaba dispuesto a seguir siendo víctima de aquella coerción.

Contra su propio sentido común, congregó con su magia los planos del cuartel de los elementales de tierra que había confeccionado años atrás, durante su época de aprendiz. Por aquel entonces los elementales no lo habían considerado una amenaza y le habían ofrecido hospedaje e incluso instrucción. Sólo cuando había empleado su elemento contra civiles muggles lo habían excomulgado.

Por lo tanto, conocía la estructura del edificio en el cual debía infiltrarse. Había una serie de factores que desconocía, como las nuevas barreras que habían creado, la cantidad de elementales a los cuales se enfrentaría y la posición exacta en la que se encontraría Sheila, pero la conexión con ella lo estaba perturbando en demasía. Era posible que hubiesen conseguido hallar algún tipo de ritual para quebrar el lazo o que simplemente se estuvieran esforzando en fastidiarlo para atraerlo. Podía ser una trampa. Pero el dolor lo volvía inoperante en aquellos tiempos tan convulsionados de la guerra y eso lo llenaba de impotencia. No habían estado tantos años entrenándose y planificando para que un asunto elemental los obligara a posponer el fin y el triunfo. No lo permitiría.

Así, decidió penetrar el cuartel aquella misma noche. Resolvió ir solo, pues la única compañía que habría sido útil hubiera sido algún otro elemental… Hermione no estaba en condiciones ni la arriesgaría, aun cuando el aire era el instrumento ideal contra la tierra, y los dos únicos elementales en quienes hubiera confiado como compañeros de combate estaban muertos.

Dispuso las armas que podrían ser de provecho, colocó un glamour sobre sus facciones para orientalizarlas y antes de partir a través de la red flú le pidió a uno de los elfos que le notificara a Voldemort de su breve ausencia sin mencionar su cometido. No deseaba provocar ninguna clase de alarma o sospecha.

Su destino seleccionado era la aldea mágica más cercana al cuartel, dentro de la ciudad de Yumen en la provincia de Gansu. Había acertado: Sheila estaba en los cuarteles elementales de China. El dolor había menguado al acortarse la distancia con ella. Gracias a su apariencia camuflada no atrajo la atención de nadie y pudo salir del centro comercial. El mandarín resonaba extraño a sus oídos mientras transitaba con prisa las calles de la ciudad hasta llegar a sus afueras.

Era la ubicación idónea para los elementales de tierra. Cerca del desierto de Gobi en una zona llana, donde los muggles se dedicaban mayoritariamente a la ganadería y agricultura, se daban todas las condiciones que les concedían una comunión asequible con su elemento; el clima frío y seco. Por el contrario, Filldeserp siempre se había sentido incómodo allí. El frío era demasiado penetrante, lo desafiaba. Dentro de sí el fuego latía nervioso, inquieto, deseoso de quebrarlo y brindar calidez.

Caminó hasta el cuartel de los elementales, a unos tres kilómetros de la aldea. No deseaba tentar el límite de las barreras de aparición y alertar de su presencia a los elementales. El único factor que podía llegar a tener a su favor era la sorpresa. Bajo otras circunstancias hubiera considerado volar en escoba, pero el viento era infernal. Próxima la medianoche, apenas se veía alguna estrella por la densidad de las nubes que marchaban sin freno.

Pronto, por las coordenadas que su varita le indicó, ya se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca al edificio como para poder divisarlo y sin embargo, permanecía invisible. Empezó a realizar pruebas sobre las barreras, instigado por la posibilidad de un _Fidelius_. Mas se trataba de otra combinación de encantamientos que con precisión fue derribando hasta que el cuartel le abrió figurativamente la puerta. Quizás ya no contara con el elemento sorpresa, pero estaba dentro.

Ingresó por un vacío hall central. Su conexión con Sheila palpitaba ante la cercanía y dejó que sus instintos lo guiaran hasta su ubicación, ahora sí con varita en mano y el fuego en las yemas de sus dedos. Pero nadie salió a su encuentro.

Su travesía terminó en un gigantesco patio interior con una galería rectangular que lo rodeaba. Allí, en el centro del patio, levitando bajo una luz plateada, estaba Sheila. La luz se alimentaba de finos hilos de magia que brotaban de las esquinas y los centros de la galería.

Conocedor de las formas rituales, reconoció la doble disposición de un cuadrado y un rombo superpuestos en cuyo centro yacía Sheila. El cuadrado, la forma que potenciaba al elemento tierra, por sus cuatro lados y ángulos. Cuatro, el número de lo mundano, de lo terreno. En las puntas del rombo se encontraban cuatro elementales, firmemente concentrados, mientras que en las puntas del cuadrado había columnas de piedra, cuyos centros de poder probablemente fueran piedras obsidianas. Atento a los componentes del rito, elevó la mirada al cielo y se percató de un dato que había soslayado por la densidad de las nubes: había luna llena.

Si en verdad se trataba de un ritual con piedras obsidianas, su propósito era obligar al elemento de Sheila a manifestarse en su totalidad y asumir su propia madurez, para suprimir su dependencia en Filldeserp. Por eso la noche, por eso la luna. La desvinculaba del fuego, del calor, de la luz solar, para sumergirla en la oscuridad como una prueba de transición, de quiebre.

Era imposible detener los efectos del ritual en Sheila, pero podía disminuir la concentración de los elementales y de esa manera, su intensidad. No podía atacar a ninguno de los elementales ni a las columnas porque eso provocaría un desequilibrio de fuerzas que pondrían en riesgo la vida de su protegida.

Debía distraerlos. Debía atacar aquello que más apreciaban.

El lugar de culto.

Con placer liberó el fuego y permitió que se apropiara de toda el ala este del edificio. Tuvo que ensimismarse para dirigirlo mentalmente a la zona de meditación y oración, y transformar en cenizas sus ídolos y figuras, y debilitar la arquitectura. El ruido del desplome del techo fue suficiente para que los cuatro elementales perdieran su concentración y elevaran la mirada.

De esa forma pudo ingresar al cuadrado del ritual sin riesgos inmediatos para su persona y llegar hasta Sheila, quien continuaba profundamente dormida. En cuanto la tocó, sin embargo, la niña se liberó de su sopor y abrió sus ojos verdes. Ante su nerviosismo por la incapacidad para moverse, Filldeserp le sonrió para apaciguarla. Al menos el vínculo entre ellos estaba íntegro y ya ninguno de los dos sufría… eso debía permitirle pensar cómo escapar de allí.

Los cuatro elementales no podían atacarle mientras sostuvieran el ritual. A su vez, por voluntad propia debían desistir antes de que Filldeserp pudiera agredirlos. Estaban neutralizados. Mientras Sheila estuviera bajo los efectos del ritual, no obstante, no podría trasladarla… y su elemento podría desnivelarse en cualquier momento, aunque su mentor estuviera presente. Era demasiado pequeña para ser independiente. Necesitaba de la limitación que el lazo con Filldeserp le otorgaba.

Mientras tanto, los otros elementales que se alojaban en el cuartel habían sido advertidos de la intrusión dado el incendio que había ocasionado. La mayoría de ellos estaban focalizados en apagarlo, pero unos pocos se habían acercado hasta el patio interior y se hallaban en guardia. Si ellos asaltaban…

Abrazó a Sheila (que todavía levitaba) para protegerla del impacto cuando tales elementales lo atacaron por prender fuego otra ala del cuartel, aun a pesar de los gritos de sus compañeros previniéndolos contra la ofensiva. El choque de fuerzas no sólo empujó al suelo a Filldeserp y a la niña, sino que precipitó a los elementales fuera del círculo del ritual, rompiéndolo.

Sheila gritó por el dolor que el desequilibrio de energías descargó en ella. Filldeserp intentó a través del vínculo menguar el golpe sobre ella y focalizarlo en su persona, pero de todas formas el sufrimiento era demasiado para la niña, que se aferraba desesperadamente a él en busca de una solución.

Sin la protección del ritual, los elementales los habían sitiado. Eran un total de diez. No podría luchar contra ellos al mismo tiempo que procuraba que Sheila no enloqueciera ni fuera lastimada. Tampoco podría desaparecerlos porque nuevamente habían activado las barreras.

No había previsto las consecuencias del ritual.

Pero tendría que lidiar con ellas.

Invocó un muro de fuego alrededor para protegerlos de los primeros ataques. Tomó a Sheila en brazos y la estrechó contra su pecho con la mano izquierda para dejar libre su mano derecha en la cual tenía la varita. Traspasó el muro corriendo y arrojó varias maldiciones contra dos elementales que se interpusieron en su camino. Si bien logró noquearlos (probablemente se tratara de aprendices por su inexperiencia), enseguida los otros volvieron a rodearlo y a hacerlo retroceder.

Agitado, deseó no haber escuchado el llanto de Sheila pues su impotencia aumentó entonces. No podría sacarlos de allí. Podría encargarse de los principiantes con relativa facilidad, pero los cuatro elementales que habían participado en el ritual eran muy habilidosos… y él estaba restringido en movimientos por Sheila. El fuego poseía pocas ventajas contra la tierra…

Uno de ellos avanzó, con una sonrisa arrogante y vengativa. El fuego en el edificio había disminuido casi hasta la nulidad y ya no se escuchaban tantos chillidos. El elemental extendió con dramatismo su mano para lanzar su elemento…

Una sombra que se había refugiado contra una de las columnas, no obstante, lo atacó por detrás con un hechizo letal. Filldeserp, que había creído que se trataba de otro enemigo, permaneció tan paralizado como el resto cuando el elemental consiguió escapar por poco del _Avada Kedavra_. La sombra, sin embargo, sí se desplazó y continuó su ataque con elegancia, distrayendo a los elementales hasta alcanzar reunirse con Filldeserp.

- Creía haber neutralizado tu impulsividad después de tantos años, Filldeserp.

Fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no tuvo respuesta para darle a su Lord. Suspiró, inclinándose para depositar a Sheila en el suelo.

- ¿Cómo supiste que vendría?

- Eres mi heredero. Conozco cuando algo te ha nublado el juicio. Hoy tenías esa mirada durante la reunión – le contestó Voldemort.

Se ubicaron espalda contra espalda, protegiendo a Sheila entre ellos dos.

- Además, dejaste los planos extendidos en tu despacho. Si hubieras planificado esto cuidadosamente, no hubieras dejado rastros.

Filldeserp emitió una mueca. Era lo más cercano que llegaría a admitir su error. Pero… ¿qué otra cosa podría haber hecho? Sheila era su protegida… Intentó controlar su ira, pero su frustración ascendía. Se había entregado a la trampa, pensando que lograría rechazarla, pero lo único que había conseguido había sido poner en riesgo a la Orden Tenebrosa, con sus dos líderes acorralados por una docena de elementales y una protegida en crisis.

Debía rectificarlo. La presencia de Voldemort no tendría que haber sido necesaria.

- _Habrá que priorizar hechizos relacionados con el elemento de aire_. – Informó Filldeserp en pársel mientras procuraba evaluar la destreza de sus enemigos. – _Esa es su debilidad._

Sheila aún se encontraba indispuesta y no podría caminar por sí misma, mucho menos participar en la contienda. Para liberar ambas manos y ser más efectivo en el ataque, debería mantenerla levitando entre ambos Lords, para que así no sufriera daños ni obstaculizara el combate. No era lo mejor, pero los tres tenían que salir de allí, y pronto, antes que llegaran los refuerzos.

Uno de los elementales que había tomado parte en el ritual se había arrodillado y había colocado sus manos contra el suelo. Cinco de los otros se habían posicionado delante de él para defenderlo mientras los otros permanecían inmóviles rodeando a los Lords, aguardando.

- ¿_Qué crees que esté invocando?_ – Preguntó Voldemort.

- _Para que requiera tal defensa, debe ser necesaria mucha concentración… Probablemente un terremoto. _

- _Así que debemos concentrarnos en él._ – Voldemort sonrió despiadadamente. – Ahora descubrirán porqué no se rehúsa la oferta de un Dark Lord.

Con un movimiento dramático de la varita provocó una ráfaga violenta de aire, que los elementales en defensa contuvieron elevando muros de roca. Mientras tanto, otros dos de los elementales diestros sustrajeron del suelo magnetita, que rápidamente transformaron en unas especies de armas filosas y las lanzaron hacia los Lords.

Voldemort logró transfigurar una gran cantidad de ellas en serpientes mientras que Filldeserp erigió un escudo mágico contra el resto, luego de que intentó frenarlas con fuego y descubrió que era un mineral conductor de calor.

- _No puedo hacer nada contra sus ataques._ – Exclamó Filldeserp mientras que sobrellevaba el esfuerzo de mantener la defensa. – _Pero hay que ponerlos a la defensiva._

- _Podemos atacar sus muros de piedra _– dijo Voldemort. – _Haré que las escamas de las serpientes sean ígneas. _

Pronto las serpientes se tornaron incandescentes por la transmisión del fuego de Filldeserp. Con sus colas realizaban embestidas contra las rocas que sufrían ligero daño.

- _Debemos neutralizar su ataque… _- murmuró Voldemort. Hubo unos segundos de silencio entre ellos hasta que construyó un plan. – _En cuanto haga la transfiguración, baja el escudo y fúndelos._

Con gran coordinación, Voldemort convirtió la magnetita en vidrio, que fue expuesto a una gran pantalla de fuego intenso por Filldeserp. El vidrio cedió y se rompió en miles de pedazos, que Voldemort se encargó de dirigir hacia los elementales.

Para entonces, el elemental de tierra que protegían había reunido la cantidad necesaria de energía como para empezar a sacudir el suelo. Una parte de la edificación colindante que ya había soportado el fuego durante el ritual cedió y empezó a desprenderse. Los elementales aprovecharon los bloques de piedra y comenzaron a lanzarlos sin más hacia los Lords.

- _¡Necesitaré que los enfríes!_ – gritó Filldeserp mientras extendía sus manos.

Voldemort comprendió cuál había sido la idea de su heredero y enseguida ocasionaron suficientes roturas en las rocas, gracias al calentamiento y enfriamiento brusco de las mismas, para descomponerlas con magia.

- _¿Podrás cubrirme por algunos minutos?_ – inquirió el heredero.

El Dark Lord no necesitó mayor insistencia. Delegó el ataque a las serpientes y se preocupó solamente en sostener el escudo y transfigurar los minerales para debilitarlos. Entretanto Filldeserp había cerrado los ojos y juntado sus palmas, que resplandecían. El suelo temblaba ya con viveza y volvía imprecisos los ataques de los elementales, que habían decidido reducirlos para evitar daños colaterales al edificio.

Poco a poco Filldeserp fue separando sus manos hasta que generó una magnífica bola de fuego. Una vez la consideró suficiente, le comunicó en parsel a Voldemort cuál era su estrategia y se colocaron a la ofensiva.

- _¡Bombarda maxima! _

Reiteradas cadenas de maldiciones de ese tipo ejecutadas por Voldemort derrumbaron los muros y paralizaron a los elementales por la detonación de la explosión. Aprovechando esos segundos de entumecimiento, Filldeserp liberó la energía concentrada y las ondas de fuego noquearon a todos los elementales, a excepción de aquel que mantenía el movimiento sísmico, protegido físicamente por los otros.

Tras un desplazamiento fluido y casi imperceptible por su velocidad, Voldemort se aproximó al desamparado elemental y acabó con su vida con la infalible maldición imperdonable.

No se detuvieron mucho tiempo a saborear la victoria en las ruinas de lo que había sido un armonioso jardín interno. Filldeserp tomó en brazos a Sheila nuevamente y corrieron hacia la entrada. Cuando habían terminado de cruzar uno de los corredores, un grupo de personas les cortaron el paso. Se trataba del trío de aurores españoles.

Ante la visión de ellos, el control de Filldeserp se quebró. Lucas De Santos, que se había proclamado un padre mártir, había estado dispuesto a sacrificar a su hija con tal de atraparlo a él. No sólo la había expuesto a un terrible sufrimiento y hasta a la locura, sino que también había aceptado su posible muerte. Todo con tal de romper el lazo, de _preservar_ a su pequeña de la influencia _séptica _de la Oscuridad.

De Santos no pudo defenderse de la acometida de magia bruta: se estrelló contra la pared opuesta. No perdió el conocimiento, pero tardó varios minutos en incorporarse. Para entonces, el desastre ya había ocurrido.

García y Martínez respondieron en represalia. Cuando Voldemort intentó devolver el ataque contra ellos, las maldiciones se desviaron y revotaron en las paredes, con infortunado destino: Sheila. A tiempo alcanzó Filldeserp a voltearse y proteger a la niña con su cuerpo, encerrándola contra una pared por el impacto.

Debilitado anteriormente por la energía liberada contra los elementales y contra De Santos, Filldeserp decidió permanecer de rodillas con el fin de recobrar el aliento y sobreponerse al dolor de la herida en su espalda, con plena confianza en que Voldemort lo defendería de ser necesario. Pero Sheila, atónita por el ataque, gritó espantada al notar la sangre en las ropas del Lord. Intentó calmarla, pero la niña ya había sufrido demasiadas experiencias traumáticas por el día.

Perdió el control de su elemento.

Fulgores encandiladores brotaron de Sheila, alejando a los aurores y a Voldemort. La cercanía con la luz hubiera quemado a Filldeserp de no haber sido él un elemental de fuego capaz de soportar tales temperaturas.

El heredero respiró hondo y se focalizó en el vínculo mágico que perseveraba con Sheila. Normalmente con un poco de concentración lograba contener el descontrol en límites sanos, pero jamás había tenido Sheila tal cantidad de energía bruta a su disposición. Ella no sabía cómo canalizarla… y Filldeserp tampoco. Era el innatural resultado del ritual. Sheila no estaba ni física ni mentalmente preparada para esgrimir su elemento, y éste lo arrastraba irremediablemente a él a través del vínculo a las profundidades del centro mágico de Sheila para absorberlo.

El poder atraía al poder.

Intentó desprenderse del vínculo y volver al plano real, pero el elemento ahora se focalizaba en retenerlo. No había forma de librarse y con lo debilitado que estaba, sólo pudo ceder.

Al principio creyó haber perdido toda noción de conciencia. Estaba sumergido en la _nada_. Pero pronto comenzó a recobrar sus sentidos. Lo primero que percibió fue un increíble calor, que provenía de todas partes: tanto del exterior como de su interior. Latía como una fuerza viva, autónoma. Luego empezó a ver. Al principio todo blanco, hasta que poco a poco el mundo se dibujó en formas y colores.

Entendió entonces, mientras el proceso se definía, que estaba contemplando el pasillo en el cuartel de los elementales a través de los ojos de Sheila, pero sin anularla a ella. Ambos veían, ambos sentían. Y la magia se expandía.

Habían logrado la completa sintonía del vínculo de mentor-aprendiz. Eran uno. Aquella era la mayor compenetración que dos elementales podían lograr. Sus elementos se habían unificado y vibraban sin restricción, destruyendo todo en su vecindad. Era una experiencia tan penetrante que a penas podían distinguirse.

Eran _uno_.

El universo parecía distorsionado pero a la vez mucho más dinámico. La magia latía en ellos, a través de ellos, y avanzaba. Había algo casi hipnótico en su expansión, porque todo lo inundaba, todo lo absorbía: creaba y destruía simultáneamente, por decisión de caprichos. Era el centro y la nada, el abismo y el orden, integrado. Así, podrían ser dioses y disponer de cada existencia, de cada minucia a sus pasos, de cada vida…

Con un gran arresto y no sin poca resistencia, Filldeserp luchó para recobrar su conciencia, su individualidad, ante aquel torbellino cautivador de poder insaciable. Intentó quebrar la conexión con Sheila, pero era imposible. Todo era demasiado luminoso. A través de los ojos de la niña, vio el cuartel de los elementales completamente en ruinas. Había cuerpos destrozados, desparramados, irreconocibles.

Sintió un pavor que no era de él, sino de Sheila. Procuró, sin saber cómo, sosegarla, pero había demasiada sangre, demasiada magia, demasiada luz…

Entonces observaron cómo un hombre se levantaba entre los escombros. No estaba ileso, mas sí íntegro. Se protegía de la magia con un escudo potente, aunque su marcha era lenta por el esfuerzo que significaba acercarse a la fuente del ataque. Cuando estuvo a pocos metros, logró reconocerlo: era Voldemort. ¿Quién más podría haber sobrevivido la explosión de magia?

- ¡Filldeserp! ¡Debes abandonarla, está descontrolada! ¡Filldeserp! ¡Mátala!

Quiso responderle, pero no supo cómo. El control del cuerpo de Sheila no lo tenía siquiera ella; incluso desconocía porqué veía todo a través de sus ojos, cómo había abandonado su propio cuerpo… era desconcertante. Aquella magia era desconocida, salvaje, indomable. Quiso gritar de frustración, porque presentía...

- ¡Debes hacerlo, de lo contrario, nos destruirá a ambos!

Intentó volver a separarse de Sheila, pero sus conciencias estaban demasiado unidas como para distinguirlas. Quiso comunicarse con ella, pero sólo percibía intermitentemente sus sensaciones más intensas. Quiso desgarrar todo, deshacer, quemar… sólo había luz.

- Me encargaré yo entonces.

Jamás había sentido tan frustración… ¡sólo debía _comunicarse_! Algo tan sencillo, natural… pero inalcanzable. Deseó dominar la magia, pero ésta se rebeló en su contra, entumeciéndolo por la violencia. Todos aquellos años de entrenamiento, de planificación, de constante búsqueda para evitar su destino… y acabarían allí, bajo su designio, impotentes, incapaces…

- ¡_Avada Kedavra_!

Incapaces de superar una estúpida profecía.

La magia se defendió, por supuesto. Absorbió la maldición imperdonable con una facilidad casi irrisoria. Luego, tras una convulsión, devolvió el ataque contra Voldemort, con muchísima más potencia.

Fuego y luz.

Voldemort no pudo defenderse. Jamás habría podido: la magia elemental era un área fuera de su alcance, un poder que desconocía…

El dolor quebró todo. La angustia, la impotencia, la ira, la desesperación… tan agudos sentimientos lo hicieron cobrar de repente conciencia de sí mismo y entendió entonces, en un instante de revelación casi maravillosa, cómo volver a su cuerpo, cómo suspender la conexión.

Se incorporó a duras penas, pues cada articulación de su cuerpo parecía despedazada. La tormenta mágica había cesado. Sheila yacía a su lado, probablemente desmayada, con varias heridas en su rostro y brazos. Escuchó varios gemidos a su alrededor, con lo que entendió que no todos habían muerto. Pero la noche se había apoderado de toda la región.

Caminó despacio. Cada paso era una guerra en sí misma. Cayó de rodillas, derrotado, superado, incapaz de reaccionar, incapaz de llorar o hablar, ante el cuerpo inerte.

Sentía un hielo en la garganta y un nudo en el estómago, y la mente estaba en blanco. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía horrorosamente. No había forma de retener la cordura. Todo se desvanecía.

La magia los había creado, los había elegido… y ahora los había exterminado bajo la luz de la luna.


	18. Capítulo 18

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y su apoyo. Lamento el retraso en la actualización, pero fueron unas semanas bastante agitadas y no quería publicar sin releer el capítulo. Ahora ya tengo unos días de vacaciones, así que veremos si la musa me acompaña…

Espero que disfruten del penúltimo capítulo de LE.

* * *

**Título: **Laguna Estigia

**Autora: **Parvati-Blossom

**Resumen: **Reto Nº 7 de La Orden de las Mortífagas. Harry es el más destacado mortífago al servicio del Lord. Neville es el que se espera que venza a Voldemort y su protegido.

**Rating:** PG13

**Género: **Drama/Dark/Angst... o.O Tal vez algo de acción...

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes le pertenecen a **JKR**, soy simplemente una admiradora del universo de Harry Potter. Sin embargo, aquellos personajes que **no** pertenecen al **Cannon** son de **mi **propiedad. ¿Ejemplos? Alice Kolberg, Lucas de Santos... Es un fict sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

_Fortaleza de la Orden Oscura_

_22 de junio de 2005_

_Horario: seis y media de la tarde_

Hermione se había extrañado cuando, al levantarse de su siesta, los elfos le habían informado que ninguno de los Dark Lords se hallaba en la fortaleza. Era una circunstancia poco frecuente, ya que desde el ataque que habían sufrido en febrero habían intentado turnar sus ausencias para mayor seguridad. También le alarmó el hecho de que no hubiera sido una salida programada, pero supuso que no sería nada riesgoso… probablemente alguna reunión política.

Así que se había dispuesto a continuar con su rutina. Había alimentado a los mellizos y había jugado con ellos hasta que el cansancio los venció y volvieron a dormir. Después había retomado un libro que había dejado inconcluso el día anterior sobre magia elemental y había practicado un poco, dado que debía ejercitar su elemento nuevamente después de tantos meses sin poder acceder a él por el embarazo. Finalizadas aquellas actividades, se fijó en la hora y se alarmó, pues de haber sido una reunión típica, no se hubieran demorado más de dos horas; ya habían pasado tres desde que se había levantado. Además, Voldemort nunca había fallado a su cita con Kathleen: a las seis siempre puntual estaba con los mellizos, a pesar de cualquier obstáculo.

Convocó a los elfos y los interrogó sobre el paradero de sus amos, pero ninguno cedió una migaja de información, incluso cuando Hermione lo ordenó, ya empezando a entrar en pánico. Tuvo que tomar un calmante que uno de los elfos le suministró para aquietar sus pensamientos y cavilar. Decidió ir al despacho de su esposo e inspeccionarlo en busca de algún indicio de su ubicación u ocupación antes de recurrir a los planes que habían bosquejado en caso de una emergencia. Se camufló con el encantamiento desilusionador para evitar ser detectada por los mortífagos, que la creían muerta, pero no pudo eludir a Nagini que en aquel momento se deslizaba por el pasillo principal del ala y cuyo olfato no podía ser engañado por tal encantamiento.

La serpiente se detuvo enfrente de ella y empezó a sisear muy insistentemente. Hermione supuso que la estaría regañando por exponerse o por no estar con sus crías, así que optó por ignorarla y proseguir la marcha. Mas el reptil no desistió y enroscó su cola alrededor de sus piernas de tal modo que casi provocó una caída al inmovilizarla por completo. Suspiró un poco frustrada y resignada con ser devuelta a sus aposentos y tener que recalcular el plan, pero, contraria a sus expectativas, Nagini la condujo en dirección opuesta, hacia la entrada principal.

Una vez captada su atención, la serpiente la liberó y Hermione entendió que debía seguirla discretamente. Recorrieron toda la fortaleza hasta salir a los terrenos y luego se dirigieron a la zona que reconoció como la usualmente habilitada para la aparición de los mortífagos. Con varita en mano, porque la situación ya era de por sí inquietante y ahora se tornaba peligrosa por el riesgo a un secuestro, se acercó.

Al principio no comprendió lo que sus ojos percibían. Vio tres cuerpos, dos yacientes, otro de rodillas junto a uno de ellos, de espaldas a ella. Había sangre en el suelo, en las túnicas… y el olor invadía el ambiente. Permaneció paralizada hasta que observó cómo Nagini se aproximaba a él y lo rodeaba fraternalmente, sin intención de herirlo.

Era Harry. Corrió hacia él, arrodillándose a su lado, y volteó su rostro para examinarlo. Tenía varias heridas en él y posiblemente por su cuerpo, pero lo peor era su mirada… desencajada, ida; incluso parecía que el verde se había tornado tan oscuro que se asimilaba a un negro. Por más que lo sacudió e incluso lo bofeteó, no reaccionó. Entonces Hermione bajó la mirada y descubrió la razón de su desazón.

Su rostro estaba irreconocible, extremadamente calcinado. Sólo los ojos rojos, en sintonía con toda la sangre seca que vestía su cuerpo, le permitieron identificarlo. Su cuerpo parecía dislocado, desgarrado; Hermione jamás había visto heridas de aquel tipo. Parecían haber sido fruto de alguna especie de explosión o irradiación…

Incapaz de continuar observándolo, giró para examinar el otro cuerpo y gritó por el pánico que la inundó al descubrir que se trataba de una niña. Su instinto maternal la llevó con urgencia a inspeccionar el cuerpo y se tranquilizó cuando detectó que estaba viva y fuera de riesgo. Estaba herida, pero no gravemente... Sólo se hallaba inconsciente. Le resultaba vagamente familiar, pero no podía…

Sheila.

Habían ido a rescatar a Sheila.

Respiró hondo y proyectó. Harry la necesitaba racional y tranquila. Llamó a los elfos para que los trasladaran y empezaran a tratar sus heridas, pero sólo lograron llevarse a Sheila, pues la magia de Harry ahora se aferraba al cuerpo de Voldemort, prácticamente como un escudo que impedía el uso de cualquier magia sobre ellos. Tanto Nagini como Hermione le hablaron e intentaron convencerlo de que desistiera, pero ninguna lograba penetrar el estado de shock del heredero. Para su espanto, Hermione comprobó que en vez de focalizarse en las propias heridas de Harry, la magia estaba curando a Voldemort. Inútilmente. El Dark Lord estaba muerto y Harry se ponía en riesgo, disminuyendo las reservas mágicas necesarias para su recuperación.

Lo sacudió, le gritó, lloró… nada lo sacaba de aquel trance. La magia no funcionaba sobre él. Parecía inmune, imperturbable a todo el mundo exterior. Sin embargo, Nagini lo abrazó con su cuerpo de tal forma que Hermione temió que fuera a asfixiarlo y tras un instante de suspenso, lo mordió. Por instinto y porque tenía la varita en su mano, Hermione lanzó una maldición cortante hacia la serpiente para separarla de Filldeserp y ésta así lo hizo. Incapaz de entender porqué la serpiente había envenenado a su amo, abrazó a su esposo y entonces él cedió entre sus brazos… dormido.

Comprendió que Nagini debía tener alguna especie de veneno somnífero en su repertorio y lo había empleado para inutilizar la magia de Harry, que se había replegado al caer él en la inconsciencia. Los elfos pudieron entonces disponer de sus amos y conducirlos ante la guardia de sanadores que habían reunido.

Sorprendentemente, en vez de montar guardia en las camas de sus amos mientras los sanadores procuraban hacer su trabajo bajo su maligna mirada serpentina, Nagini se posicionó por primera vez en los hombros de Hermione y permanecieron juntas, quizás consolándose mutuamente en el silencio compartido. Pero Hermione sabía que no era por amenazadora que hacía manar de sus colmillos veneno… Nagini lo lloraba así entre siseos.

Lord Voldemort había caído.

* * *

_Cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix_

_23 de junio de 2005_

_Horario: cinco y cuarenta de la mañana_

Había estado durmiendo muy plácidamente en aquel hueco que le encantaba entre los hombros y el pecho de Neville, con el brazo del auror en su espalda, acobijándola del mundo. Había estado soñando con una playa desierta, salvo por él y ella, donde podían relajarse y volar… Pero el luminoso patronus de Albus Dumbledore los había despertado, insistiendo que debían dirigirse a los cuarteles de inmediato. Tanto la profesión de Neville como la de Ginny los entrenaba para levantarse rápidamente y reaccionar, además de la tensión de la guerra, pero ella hubiera deseado ser un poco menos responsable y retrasarse por el deleite de estar juntos…

Pero era un mundo paralelo imposible. En menos de quince minutos estuvieron en sus respectivos asientos en la sala general de reuniones. Ninguno de los presentes sabía la causa del llamado, pero, como era costumbre, esperaron pacientemente hasta que estuvieron todos para que Dumbledore pudiera hacer su entrada. El anciano mago entró, acompañado insólitamente por Lucas De Santos y Francisco García. Ambos tenían un aspecto muy macilento que patentizaba el hecho de que habían participado en algún combate. La Orden los observó con cautela mientras se acomodaban, pues eran los mismos hombres que habían desertado la lucha conjunta meses atrás. Todos sabían que lo habían hecho por la niña, Cecilia, pero muchos conservaban cierto rencor. La luz los necesitaba y ellos se habían fugado al sosegado Oriente.

Albus se puso de pie en la cabeza de la mesa y deseó solemnemente a todos unos buenos días al tiempo que su rostro severo silenció cualquier murmullo.

- Esta madrugada Lucas y Francisco regresaron a Inglaterra y se comunicaron conmigo para informarnos de una noticia urgente que afectará el destino de nuestra comunidad mágica. Ayer, los elementales de tierra de China y nuestros aurores españoles se enfrentaron con Voldemort y Filldeserp por la posesión de Cecilia, la hija de Lucas que todos deben de recordar.

Ginny reparó entonces en la significativa ausencia de la niña y de Javier Martínez en la comitiva mientras el director de Hogwarts realizaba una dramática pausa.

- Ayer por la tarde, Lord Voldemort fue asesinado por Filldeserp durante el escape.

Probablemente durante un minuto nadie se movió ni habló. Se miraron, anonadados, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Era una noticia que habían estado deseando escuchar durante décadas y al mismo tiempo, ahora que lo hacían, no había festejo espontáneo posible. En una misma oración, el mal había sido socavado y potenciado.

- ¿Filldeserp? ¿Esto significa que los rumores de separación eran verdaderos? – Dijo Shacklebolt, el primero en reanudar la racionalidad.

- Es posible. – Dumbledore miró de reojo a Lucas antes de continuar. – Lucas no sabe en qué medida fue un asesinato intencional y premeditado o un accidente. Ocurrió durante una explosión de magia elemental cuya causa y naturaleza ni Lucas ni Francisco pueden precisar, y ninguno de los elementales de tierra sobrevivientes ha deseado explicarlo, quizás ni siquiera puedan.

- Pero… ¿están seguros que Voldemort ha muerto? ¿no será un artilugio para que nos confiemos y…? – cuestionó Moody.

- Lo vi con mis propios ojos. – Aseveró Lucas. – Si logró sobrevivir aquello… realmente es inmortal. La magia en determinado momento lo atacó solamente a él... Francisco y yo sobrevivimos por pura casualidad, unas ruinas nos protegieron y nos alejamos del radio, pero Voldemort se aproximó y se expuso por completo. Es imposible que haya resistido. Cayó inerte al suelo y Filldeserp entonces salió del trance o lo que sea que fuera. Desapareció junto con él y con… Sheila.

Varios entonces reaccionaron, finalmente comprendiendo y aceptando las noticias. Voldemort había sido derrotado por su propio bando. Algunos empezaron a llorar y otros a hacer preguntas, pero Ginny se contuvo en la incertidumbre. En otro contexto, la victoria de Harry Potter hubiera significado júbilo y exaltación. Incluso ahora, si Ginny se permitía soñar, podía imaginar que Harry realmente no los había traicionado sino que se había disfrazado como heredero y mago oscuro para ganarse la confianza de Voldemort y matarlo desde adentro, y ahora volverían a hacer una comunidad mágica normal y libre de muerte.

Pero no era ilusa. Si Filldeserp había asesinado intencionalmente a Voldemort, significaba que el joven Dark Lord era más poderoso y que procuraba tomar las riendas de la guerra… lo cual seguían sin ser buenas noticias para la Orden. Era un alivio tener que vigilar a un Dark Lord menos, pero… si Filldeserp había podido con Voldemort y lo había hecho con una exhibición extraordinaria de magia, ¿podían consolarse realmente? Por la muerte de Hermione, Filldeserp debía estar anhelando venganza… Voldemort quizás fuera sólo el primer paso.

No, por más que se esforzara, Ginny no podía sentirse feliz. Veía las sonrisas, los abrazos, los llantos de emoción… y se sentía ajena, distanciada. No era la realidad. Miraba a Lucas y veía la desgracia en sus ojos. Su compañero había muerto y había perdido a su hija, quizás para siempre… y la Orden festejaba ante él. Entre el éxtasis ya planificaban nuevas emboscadas, con el destino preferencial de la fortaleza, para aprovechar el momento de debilidad en la Oscuridad… podían balancear las fuerzas en la contienda, la Oscuridad ya no tenía todas las cartas. Deberían ocasionar una fractura entre los mortífagos, empleando la prensa como detonante. No todos aceptarían a Filldeserp como Lord ahora…

Era demasiado vertiginoso. Ginny no pudo soportarlo. Salió del salón y se encerró en la cocina. Se sentó y empezó a llorar, sin saber porqué. Estaba agotada, quizás eran demasiadas emociones o estaba tan herida por la guerra que ya no podía sentir como un ser humano común y corriente.

Neville entró y la abrazó. Ginny quiso recomponerse entonces, porque le pareció que siempre era Nev el que consolaba… y siempre en la cocina. Pero él le dijo que llorara, que estaba bien llorar la muerte, especialmente ella que luchaba tanto por la vida. Neville, con su corazón gentil, la contenía serenamente en aquel instante en el cual cualquier otro hubiera sospechado una traición.

Permanecieron un largo rato allí, apartados. Él le comentó que el resto de la Orden había comenzado el banquete de festejo y ya habían comunicado a los periódicos sobre Voldemort para que saliera inmediatamente en la edición del día.

Ginny, mientras tanto, procuró entender su propia reacción. La felicidad quizás se le había hecho tan extraña que era incapaz de sentirla. O, como había señalado Neville, como sanadora era incapaz de celebrar la muerte. Mas debería ser capaz de sentir la satisfacción de un poco de luz, la esperanza, la renovación de fuerzas para luchar que parecía haber invadido a la Orden. Era la oportunidad que tenían para instigar a la comunidad mágica a superar el miedo y a rebelarse.

¡Voldemort, quien había asesinado a miembros de su familia y destrozado sus lazos de amistad más cercanos, había sido destruido! ¿Y ella lloraba?

… ¿Y si había sido un accidente? ¿Y si Filldeserp en este momento también lloraba como ella, todavía más solo, todavía más lleno de odio y penumbra? Había perdido a su esposa, a su hijo y a su _padre_ en cinco meses…

¿Se lamentaba por él? ¿O se lamentaba por el destino de la comunidad?

Sí, se compadecía de Filldeserp. Lo había visto, por unos pocos minutos, con Hermione en febrero y, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, no podía odiarlo. Había sido tierno con ella, incluso los había dejado ir, a ellos, a sus enemigos, que habían estado dispuestos a matar a su pareja. Era humano.

En determinado momento apareció Shacklebolt en la cocina para solicitarles su presencia en la reunión. Les anunció que habían estado planificado un ataque para aquella misma medianoche, para aprovechar el lapso de debilidad, y que necesitaban de la información que ambos pudieran aportar.

Cuando volvieron a sus puestos, Ginny se enteró que el destino era el hospital San Mungo, su lugar de trabajo. Hacía años que estaba bajo el poder de los mortífagos extraoficialmente, que se beneficiaban del servicio abiertamente a pesar de ser criminales buscados, y la Orden había resuelto recuperar la posesión, dado que era estratégicamente benéfico. Podrían negarle la salud a todo aquel que tuviera una marca tenebrosa y asegurar la propia ante los ataques inminentes. El problema era que la recuperación debía realizarse violentamente y sin previo aviso, es decir, con los pacientes adentro.

- ¿No deberíamos tener en cuenta las posibles víctimas inocentes que ocasionaremos al atacar de este modo? – Enseguida disputó Ginny.

La Orden minimizó la posibilidad. Estaban demasiado alborozados como para contemplar aquello: iban a triunfar, iban a restaurar las fuerzas de la ley en el mundo mágico.

Si había víctimas, debían aceptarlas por el bien de la comunidad... eso parecían insinuar.

Incapaz de impedirlo e incapaz de no participar y brindar la información que requerían, pues ella era una leal miembro de la Orden del Fénix como lo había sido cada miembro de su familia, se había resignado con la paradoja de la vida y la muerte.

Una vez hecho su aporte logístico, Albus le pidió que atendiera a Lucas, porque no estaba seguro de haber recibido la suficiente atención médica. Lo había conducido a la cocina, donde se sentía más cómoda, lejos de las planificaciones, y había comenzado a examinarlo.

Sus ojos estaban rojos y cercados de ojeras. Probablemente no había dormido y había llorado. Las heridas graves habían sido tratadas con hechizos de emergencia, así que Ginny era la encargada de completar el trabajo. Por lo que pudo observar, en verdad había sido afortunado de quedar vivo.

- La oscuridad nos ha alcanzado a todos. – Le contestó De Santos cuando ella se lo dijo.

- Lamento lo de Javier… y lo de Cecilia. – Dijo Ginny después de un silencio.

Lucas apretó los puños y cerró los ojos. Su labio inferior temblaba y Ginny tuvo que contener el instinto de apartarse. El español parecía a punto de arremeter.

- Cecilia… hacía tiempo que no pensaba en ella con ese nombre. – Lucas rió con amargura. – Se negaba a ser llamada así, incluso nos atacaba… tuvimos que ceder y tratarla como Sheila. Supongo que ya me había acostumbrado… pero… Quizás jamás la recuperé. Tuve que aceptar lo que era para la oscuridad y convivir con ello… Vivía pidiendo por él, a duras penas me hablaba. Y ahora lo ha conseguido.

Ginny no lo interrumpió. Le sorprendió que se descargara con ella, con quien muy raras veces había conversado, pero estaba también acostumbrada a que sus pacientes se desahogasen con ella. Era una forma de sanar también. Neville aseguraba que percibían su compasión y eso los animaba a hablar con ella.

- La he perdido. Otra vez le he fallado, a ella y a Sara. No pude salvarla, no pude liberarla… los elementales se niegan a ayudarme ahora. Dicen que el vínculo es más profundo de lo que creían… que ya nada pueden hacer por mí, no pueden tomar parte en la guerra tampoco.

Le dio lástima. Era un hombre desesperado, frustrado, con una única misión pendiente en su vida, pero sin esperanzas. Ahora se había olvidado de ella y hablaba por hablar, porque necesitaba aliviarse de su carga. Necesitaba sentirse alguien, ser sostenido, ser contenido.

- La única forma que me queda para liberarla de él es asesinarlo. – Soltó una carcajada vacía. – Debo matar para recuperar una vida, ¿entiendes? Puedo hacerlo, Merlín sabe que lo odio demasiado como para no hacerlo… pero ahora, con lo que he visto, ¿podré? Esa cantidad de magia, al servicio de un monstruo… y aun si puedo matarlo…

Era el borde del abismo lo que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Ginny se abrazó, pues se estremeció por el frío repentino que la acometió.

- ¿Podré recuperar a Sheila… a Cecilia? Sus memorias originales están perdidas para siempre, salvo que acceda a perder su cordura. Es fiel a él… no me perdonará que lo mate. Incluso pensé en borrarle las memorias que tiene de Filldeserp y reconstruir… más bien, construir, otro pasado para nosotros… - hizo una mueca, atormentado. - Entonces me di cuenta que había sido derrotado, porque estaba dispuesto a ser como él, ser como Filldeserp.

Ginny bajó la mirada. Todos eran luz y oscuridad, quiso decirle, pero el auror continuó:

- Sería otra forma de destruir la mente de Sheila, susceptible ya por tantos abusos… así que debería resignarme y dejar que sea feliz con él, ¿no? – escupió con sarcasmo. – ¿Con ese monstruo, que arruina todo lo que toca? No. Me vengaré y lo mataré. Aunque me cueste a mi hija… lo mataré.

Tuvo que creerle. Lucas la miraba fijamente, con una convicción fundada en el aborrecimiento y en el horror. Pocas veces Ginny había sido testigo de un testimonio y una promesa tan intensa que la hubiera silenciado e entumecido por completo. Se acordó del fantasma de Tom Riddle en la Cámara de los Secretos cuando la había poseído y llevado hasta allí, y le había jurado, en el momento en que había estado por perder el conocimiento, que mataría a Harry Potter y que todo sería su culpa, por ser una niña ingenua y cobarde. Ese mismo destello rojo creyó distinguir en los ojos de Lucas.

Todos eran un Lord Voldemort en potencia… todo dependía de los actos, de las elecciones que tomaban, de los caminos de la vida. Ginny supo entonces que ella no estaba dispuesta a cerrar los ojos ante una injusticia, ante el probable sufrimiento de otras personas. Ella no quería ser Voldemort. No quería estar dispuesta a ceder a la oscuridad para el mayor bien.

Aunque significara una traición, también se trataba de elegir la vida, elegir proteger la inocencia. En una misma decisión, luz y oscuridad.

Debía contactar al Inefable.

* * *

_Fortaleza de la Orden Oscura_

_23 de junio de 2005_

_Horario: diez y cuarto de la mañana_

_**La profecía consumada: Voldemort ultimado por Filldeserp**_

_Albus_ _Dumbledore, director del colegio de Hogwarts y principal figura de la resistencia contra las fuerzas oscuras, ha revelado en una noticia de último momento la muerte del tan temido Señor Tenebroso. Según las fuentes del profesor Dumbledore, ayer por la tarde los Dark Lords habían intentado realizar una emboscada a una embajada de aurores españoles en uno de los establecimientos en China de una orden mágica oriental con la cual habían pretendido consolidar una alianza. _

_Durante tal asalto, en el cual más de una docena de personas fallecieron, los Dark Lords se batieron a duelo por la supremacía del poder de las Artes Oscuras. Tal episodio arrasó con el recinto y pocos testigos pudieron ponerse a resguardo. Ellos aseguran haber presenciado la muerte de Lord Voldemort, líder de los mortífagos desde hace ya más de tres décadas, a manos de Filldeserp, su heredero, anteriormente conocido como Harry Potter, quien había sido elegido según una profecía pregonada por la profesora Sybill Trelawney en 1979 para derrotar al Voldemort. Su muerte se habría efectuado alrededor de las seis de la tarde, producto de un poderoso encantamiento de magia negra desconocido. _

_El Ministerio de la Magia ha corroborado estos datos desde el registro de Magos y Brujas, emprendido desde el año 2000 para la detección de las energías vitales de cada persona en nuestra tierra inglesa. Este registro no ha fallado desde entonces y le ha brindado a nuestra comunidad la posibilidad de descubrir ataques encubiertos y muertes fingidas. _

_La comunidad mágica puede descansar hoy más tranquila. Uno de sus principales terroristas ya no se encuentra entre nosotros. Albus Dumbledore, sin embargo, insiste en la necesidad de mantenerse alerta y de continuar luchando contra la oscuridad que amenaza nuestra paz. _

La nota del Profeta se desintegró en las manos de Filldeserp junto con cada vidrio que quedara en pie en la habitación. Los elfos chillaron y se apresuraron a repararlos, pero de todas formas volvían a quebrarse. Nagini oprimió uno de sus brazos con fuerza para controlarlo y hacerlo volver en sí.

Hacía una hora y media había recuperado la conciencia. Se había negado a comentar lo sucedido, sin importarle la obstinación de Hermione. Varios sanadores habían sido requeridos para estabilizar su salud según le comentaron y aún a pesar de aquello, continuaba sumamente débil y retenido en su cama por Nagini y su esposa. Le habían prohibido cualquier uso de su magia, dado que según los sanadores había sido afectada muy severamente y necesitaría _meses_ para reponerla. Por lo que habían podido conjeturar, aparentemente había absorbido magia de algún objeto y por su naturaleza extraña su propia magia intentaba repelerla.

No iba a complacer su curiosidad, pero Filldeserp sabía que la magia extraña era de Voldemort. De alguna forma, durante la arremetida, la magia elemental producto de la conexión entre él y Sheila había extirpado de su magia al Dark Lord y había asimilado una gran parte de ella. Por la condición más oscura de la magia de Filldeserp, la magia de Voldemort se había visto atraída más hacia él que hacia Sheila, por lo que había ocasionado un colapso mágico por exceso en su cuerpo. Hasta que aprendiera a adiestrarla y manejarla, si eso era posible, sería como un niño de cinco años con magia accidental y muy temperamental a su disposición.

Justo lo que necesitaba. Luego de tal descubrimiento, muy vacilantemente Hermione le había extendido el Profeta que acababa de arribar. ¿Alguna vez habría escuchado el dicho "no agregar más leña al fuego"? Porque el Profeta había sido un recipiente con gasolina.

Así que el maldito Albus Dumbledore pretendía hacer uso de la ocasión para revertir la situación en la guerra. Un duelo entre él y Voldemort… ¿con sobrevivientes? ¿Existía algo más inverosímil? Argüir que había asesinado a su _padre_ intencionalmente, simplemente por más poder, era una emboscada perfecta. No quería imaginarse cómo reaccionarían los mortífagos ante la noticia… y él confinado a una habitación con una serpiente que no le dejaba mover ni un dedo.

- _Tranquilízate, Harry. ¡Tranquilízate o perderás control de la magia!_

Intentó respirar hondo, pero la sangre le bullía en las venas. Aquel anciano moriría lentamente entre sus manos, lo juró.

Un elfo doméstico cayó al suelo entre gritos y espasmos de dolor. Su muerte fue un espectáculo grotesco que ni siquiera requirió el movimiento de un dedo que Nagini le imposibilitaba. Simplemente deseó descargar su cólera en alguien y el elfo resultó ser la víctima ideal…

- _Gracias por el desayuno, Harry, pero no tenías porqué. _– Se burló la serpiente.

Mientras Nagini se alimentaba, Hermione fue la encargada de retenerlo y tranquilizarlo. No entendía cómo, pero la serpiente y su esposa habían llegado a un acuerdo tácito muy inusitado en su contra. Lo exhortó a aliviarse a través del relato de los sucesos, pero Harry volvió a negarse. Sabía que ambas hembras intentaban auxiliarlo y que merecían saber la verdad de los acontecimientos, pero era demasiado reciente. No podía comprenderlo. Incluso al despertar, no lo había creído.

Sheila estaba sana y salva en la habitación contigua. Hermione le había dicho que la niña no se había apartado de su lado durante la noche por lo que había sido necesario medicarla y separarla de él por la fuerza para que descansara. Le habían preguntado si quería verla, pero consideró que la jornada anterior había sido lo suficientemente extenuante como para interrumpir su reposo. Había querido ver a sus hijos, pero en cuanto descubrieron lo inestable que estaba su magia, decidió protegerlos absteniéndose de ellos.

Hermione les había notificado de la situación a Anthony y a Austen, quienes a su vez le habían avisado a Phinehas y a algunas figuras prominentes entre sus aliados. Pero su esposa se rehusaba a darles el paso a la habitación hasta que no hubiera terminado el desayuno y hubiera consumido todas sus medicaciones.

Realmente se sentía un niño de cinco años.

Tuvo que cumplir con el cometido al pie de la letra. Se sintió un poco más restablecido luego, aunque no lo suficientemente fuerte aún como para levantarse de la cama, para su frustración. Habría querido asesinar él mismo a la reportera del Profeta, pero debería asignarle la misión a alguno de los mortífagos que todavía le fuera leal. Con un poco de suerte, quedaría alguno.

Anthony y Phinehas entraron juntos. Eran dos ánimos absolutamente opuestos: el mortífago estaba serio y agitado mientras que el vampiro estaba jubiloso y sus gestos eran medidos y calmos, como si la muerte de Voldemort hubiera sido orquestada desde hacía mucho tiempo entre ellos y no significara ningún contratiempo. Insistía con que no debía preocuparse, que sería una nueva época para la Oscuridad…

Filldeserp hubiera detestado perder el control enfrente de sus súbditos, por lo que agradeció mentalmente a Hermione su insistencia en las medicinas, que habían apaciguado la magia. Los vidrios vibraron ligeramente, pero pronto se estabilizaron.

Anthony no traía augurios tan buenos como Phinehas. Los mortífagos habían percibido cierta turbación en la marca tenebrosa el día anterior, por lo cual varios de ellos habían acudido a la fortaleza durante la noche para investigar. Si bien Hermione intentó que los sanadores no tuvieran contacto con el exterior y les hizo jurar que no revelarían nada de lo que habían descubierto, uno de los elfos fue encontrado por uno de los mortífagos en pleno ritual de duelo por su amo. Los rumores se habían extendido y ahora el Profeta los había cacheteado.

Anthony estaba seguro de que era una situación contenible mientras Filldeserp pudiera mostrarse imponente.

- No importa si el Dark Lord fue asesinado o no intencionalmente, milord. Debe utilizar la noticia a su favor. – Dijo el mortífago en cuanto percibió la vacilación en su Lord. – Esta es la oportunidad que hemos estado aguardando para deshacernos de los mortífagos desleales a la Causa, demasiado centrados en sí mismos como para servir propiamente a la Oscuridad… ¡Puede ser la gran prueba que nos unificará en la Causa pura!

- Sólo hay un pequeño defecto en tu plan, Anthony. – Hermione no pudo resistir más el discurso apasionado y lo interrumpió. – Harry no está en condiciones de liderar. Los sanadores le han dado las medicinas más potentes que han podido confeccionar, y aun así…

- Si los mortífagos sospechan de su debilidad, milord, o si la mismísima Orden llega a enterarse… - Calló, repentinamente asaltado por una idea. - ¿Resistirán las barreras de la fortaleza ahora que Dark Lord ha muerto?

- Retengo cierta porción de la magia de Lord Voldemort… la suficiente como para que las barreras se mantengan por cierto tiempo. Pero en cuanto logre asimilar la magia, las protecciones perderán uno de sus sustentos… entonces ya no será más confiable. – Hizo una pausa en la cual intentó pensar formas para solucionar los futuros conflictos. – Los mortífagos inevitablemente sospecharán si no puedo mostrarme ante ellos, y el rumor rápidamente se difundirá en Inglaterra… La Orden querrá aprovechar el momento, pero, ¿qué atacarán primero?

- La fortaleza. – Ratificó Goldstein. – Tienen que atacar directamente o pueden arriesgarse a perder el poder del primer impacto sorpresa. Si lo hacen pronto, no nos darán tiempo a organizar a los mortífagos…

- Debemos irnos de aquí. – Apremió Hermione. – Vayamos al Valle Godric.

- No. Si me retiro de la fortaleza, todo estará perdido. Es fundamental conservar la imagen, mantener la confianza de los que aún pueden ser fieles…

- ¡Si no pueden verte! La percepción que puedan tener de ti ya está arruinada. Debes recobrarte en un lugar a salvo y luego podrás retomar…

- Para entonces habremos perdido control de nuestras principales posiciones en el Ministerio, en San Mungo, incluso en Hogwarts. - Contrarrestó Anthony.

- Hay una solución. – Proclamó de improviso Phinehas. – Hay una manera para que Filldeserp recupere sus fuerzas rápidamente... la recuperación completa podría demorar un mes, pero en lo inmediato será suficiente para cuidar las apariencias. – Los ojos sombríos del vampiro se incrustaron en los de Filldeserp con un aire de victoria y satisfacción. – Le ofrezco mi sangre, Lord Filldeserp, para que la Oscuridad vuelva a reinar bajo nuestras auspiciosas estrellas.

Harry tuvo que admitir que era brillante. Probablemente había tenido la respuesta antes de siquiera entrar y había consentido que la discusión se desarrollara para explotar la consternación del escenario. Un vampiro raras veces convidaba su poderosa sangre a los simples mortales; era considerado un alto honor. Además, había invocado la voluntad que los unía, la Oscuridad, por lo que el honor del pacto estaba en juego también. Si Filldeserp se negaba, no sólo estaría rehusando la asistencia de un aliado, sino también el de la mismísima Madre de la magia… pecaría de orgullo.

Jamás había bebido sangre de vampiro, pero se decía que era una de las sustancias medicinales más potentes del universo. No obstante, no podía evitar mostrarse receloso: la última vez que había estado en la merced del conde Phinehas, éste había violado sus protecciones mentales y lo había incapacitado por un período considerable de tiempo, meramente para vivificar su propuesta.

El vampiro sonrió abiertamente y extendió sus brazos para realizar alguna otra argumentación inspiradora, pero fue suspendido por la intrusión y entrada de Cailean Austen. Extraordinariamente no se encontraba impávido como Filldeserp esperaba, sino sumamente acongojado e incluso jadeaba, probablemente por el esfuerzo que habría hecho para correr hasta allí.

- Llegas tarde, Austen. – Señaló Filldeserp. - ¿No has podido levantarte a tiempo?

- La Orden… - dijo, entre sofocos. – La Orden atacará San Mungo esta noche.

- ¿Y cómo has arribado a esa conclusión tan alocada? – Le espetó Anthony.

- Ginny Weasley me buscó en el Departamento de Misterios expresamente para comunicármelo. No quiere que haya víctimas inocentes, pide que evacuemos o nos aseguremos de proteger a los pacientes.

- ¿Ginny? ¿Ginny te dijo eso? – Preguntó Hermione, incrédula. – Ella jamás traicionaría a la Orden…

- Debe ser una trampa... para que nos distraigamos en San Mungo mientras ellos atacan la fortaleza, es evidente. – Indicó Anthony.

- ¿Crees que soy idiota? – Respondió Austen. – Le pedí que jurara por su magia que la información era verídica y que, al menos hasta donde llegara su conocimiento, no hubiera otro ataque planificado. Lo hizo, sin oponer resistencia. Estaba realmente desesperada por los pacientes.

- A este ritmo tendremos más aliados dentro de la Orden que fuera de ella. – Comentó Filldeserp con ironía. – Es lógico… es su lugar de trabajo, quiere proteger a su gente. Y es Weasley, por lo tanto, impulsiva. ¿A qué hora aproximadamente será el ataque?

- A las ocho, en cuanto acabe el horario de visita.

- Tendremos el tiempo suficiente para convocar al círculo interno y arreglar la defensa. Anthony tiene razón, es la ocasión para comprobar la lealtad de los mortífagos. – Respiró hondo y se encomendó mentalmente a la Oscuridad para que bendijera su siguiente decisión. – Acepto su oferta, conde Phinehas.

- Me satisface su resolución, Lord Filldeserp. Sin embargo, debo señalarle que la sangre no lo habilitará para luchar esta noche, es demasiado pronto. Necesitará dosis diarias al menos por una semana para poder restituirse hasta ese punto… Por hoy sólo será la apariencia que necesite en su reunión.

- ¿Cómo espera que mis hombres me respeten cuando se den cuenta que no los acompañaré a San Mungo? – le increpó, furioso por la manipulación del conde.

- Hay que insinuar que es una minucia insignificante, que no merece su presencia… porque tiene los aliados eficaces y devotos que Lord Voldemort no tenía. – Phinehas sonrió perversamente, mostrando sus blancos colmillos. – El clan Henkel y sus asociados defenderán San Mungo junto con los mortífagos porque Filldeserp es el Lord que ellos aguardaban. Y los vampiros apoyamos a los nuestros.

* * *

Cuando la Orden del Fénix se había presentado en San Mungo y, tras una cierta labor de infiltración, había centrado sus ubicaciones, no había hallado nada fuera de lo cotidiano. Ginny, que se encontraba en su turno de trabajo entonces, se había desconcertado por la escasez de movimiento por parte de los súbditos de Filldeserp. Ningún paciente había sido evacuado. Ninguna persona sospechosa había sido divisada patrullando los pasillos. Cuando llegó la hora del ataque y del plan para secuestrar a los mortífagos que dirigían la institución, sin embargo, un grupo de aurores contuvieron la ofensiva y sellaron las entradas y salidas del edificio, como si los roles hubieran sido invertidos. Alastor Moody quiso informarle a los aurores de que se trataba de una operación secreta de la Orden, pero aún así los aurores pretendían apresarlos y frenar el triunfo de la luz.

Kingsley Shacklebolt fue el primero en resignarse con la asechanza y en cambiar los hechizos de defensivos a ofensivos, con lo cual derrotó rápidamente a uno de sus compañeros del Ministerio. Cuando se aproximó para asegurarse de no haber hecho ningún daño letal, descubrió que era un mortífago por la marca tenebrosa en su brazo.

Entonces todos los disfraces se desmontaron y la Orden del Fénix reconoció que estaba combatiendo no sólo con mortífagos, sino también con vampiros, que habían aprovechado el atardecer para realizar su aparición y anular completamente la tentativa de la Orden, que no tenía posibilidad de solicitar refuerzos al Ministerio por el carácter extraoficial del ataque.

La Orden pudo escapar, pero el daño estaba hecho. Los aliados de la Oscuridad habían recibido el mensaje.

* * *

_Fortaleza de la Orden Oscura_

_30 de junio de 2005_

_Horario: nueve y media de la mañana_

Después de la declaración de lealtad del clan Henkel, varios clanes de vampiros procuraron adherir a su ejemplo. Incluso fuera de Inglaterra, los ataques de vampiros a comunidades mágicas se propagaron, como una muestra de su confianza y entusiasmo por la difusión de la Oscuridad. Cobraron pronto el hábito de dibujar con sangre la marca tenebrosa en los edificios que asaltaban y solían hermanarse en las operaciones de los mortífagos.

Siempre estimulados por la eterna rivalidad entre las razas, los licántropos no demoraron en exhibir también su devoción, incluso clanes que anteriormente habían sido pasivos y casi neutrales en la guerra.

La comunidad mágica había entrado en un estado de pánico. Contrario a los primeros artículos en el Profeta, cuya cronista pronto desapareció, la muerte de Lord Voldemort ya no era un signo de esperanza, sino un hito en la cohesión de criaturas y magos oscuros. Nadie salía durante la noche de sus casas, pues los dementores frecuentaban las calles al asecho de cualquier incauto. Incluso se rumoreaba que una pandilla de banshee había asolado un pueblo mágico en el norte.

Y todas estas criaturas designaban como su Lord a Filldeserp.

El Ministerio de la Magia, entretanto, gestionaba sin efecto distintas formas de neutralizar la irrupción de enemigos. Pero la desconfianza entre compañeros devastaba cualquier iniciativa: en las primeras acometidas de dementores, se habían enviado grupo de aurores para eliminar la amenaza. Todos ellos habían acabado sin almas al ser sorprendidos por un grupo masivo de éstos. Desde entonces, los aurores pocas veces respondían a los pedidos de auxilio de los civiles, temiendo emboscadas. Luego se había ordenado el exterminio de vampiros y licántropos en cuanto fueran avistados, por lo cual se había iniciado una persecución civil donde muchos inocentes habían sido acusados erróneamente... y asesinados.

Cuando la prensa había cuestionado la operación liderada por Albus Dumbledore contra San Mungo y éste había acusado a la asamblea directiva de la institución de ser mortífagos, una pesquisa había sido facilitada por el Ministerio con resultados nulos. Cada una de las personas en cargos administrativos de importancia estaba libre de marca tenebrosa. A la sazón, Albus Dumbledore había adquirido una demanda del Ministerio por daños e injurias al organismo, con una suspensión temporaria en su cargo en el Wizengamot, y el Profeta había debatido sobre la cordura del director de Hogwarts.

De haber ordenado la investigación dos días antes, el Ministerio hubiera apresado a varios mortífagos cardinales. Sin embargo, Filldeserp había decidido erradicar la marca tenebrosa de aquellos cuya lealtad había sido acreditada. El vínculo de servidumbre aún existía, pero sin manifestación física. Había sido una marca necesaria en la era de Voldemort; ahora era momento de cambios.

Para aquellos que le insultaron y se rebelaron abiertamente durante las primeras reuniones generales que realizó luego de la muerte de Voldemort, sólo hubo tortura y castigos. Varios habían terminado hospedados permanentemente en las mazmorras de la fortaleza mientras que otros habían aprendido a respetar el nuevo orden. Pero a ninguno de ellos ni a nadie de quien sospechara un resentimiento taciturno Filldeserp liberó de la marca, como un aparente testimonio de su ligazón eterna con el Dark Lord caído.

Filldeserp había disfrutado especialmente de atormentar a Bellatrix Lestrange y había saboreado la oportunidad de mortificarle con el conocimiento de que su querido Voldemort había sido débil en comparación a él. La mortífaga había estado preparada a entablar un duelo por el honor de su Lord caído, pero Filldeserp se había reído ampliamente de ella y la había reducido a gritos en cuestión de segundos delante de un auditorio de mortífagos.

Había saboreado el momento de tal manera que casi pudo olvidar el sabor amargo en su boca mientras desprestigiaba la memoria de Lord Voldemort para asegurar el temor y el servilismo.

- ¿Listo para tu bebida favorita de la mañana?

Harry fulminó a Phinehas con su mirada. El vampiro estaba sentado junto a él en el comedor, dado que Hermione había sido llamada por uno de los elfos para atender a Keiran, quien se encaprichaba en llorar. En sus manos había un frasco con una sustancia carmesí que tendió como costumbre hacia Filldeserp.

La sangre de vampiro había probado ser sumamente efectiva. El mismo día del ataque de San Mungo había podido organizar al círculo interno y planificar la defensa, como si nada estuviera mal. Por supuesto, había tenido que reducir lo máximo posible el uso de magia, pues todavía así su control estaba inestable. A medida que progresó la semana, su cuerpo se había familiarizado con la sustancia a un punto tal que había temido cierta adicción. Había intentado abandonarla el lunes, pero en cuanto Phinehas la había colocado en un radio de proximidad había sido imposible forcejear.

Por lo que había podido observar, cuanta más sangre ingería más lento era el proceso de asimilación de la magia de Voldemort. La sangre de vampiro curaba sus heridas e intentaba consolidar un estado de estabilidad e inmutación, mientras la magia exigía cambio y adaptación. Eran dos movimientos opuestos, pero era evidente que no podía recuperarse velozmente sin la sangre, y había aceptado la pequeña desventaja de su magia inconsistente.

Decidió mostrarse indiferente hacia el frasco e ignorarlo por el momento mientras terminaba su desayuno. El jugo de naranja, sin embargo, no podía compararse al sabor de la sangre: éste era paradisíaco, tan intenso que la primera vez que lo había degustado había recordado aquel placer desenfrenado al que había sido expuesto por Phinehas en noviembre, al compartir la comida humana. Sospechaba que el vampiro cada día le brindaba más sangre, pero el frasco era siempre del mismo tamaño. Le había asignado a Hermione la tarea de investigar sobre los efectos secundarios que podía tener aquella sangre en él, pero hasta el momento no había encontrado nada peligroso. Quizás era simplemente un goce siniestro del conde.

- He escuchado que el clan Kunz se ha unido a tus fuerzas, Filldeserp. No será necesario que te advierta sobre la naturaleza traicionera de esos sucios…

- Aprecio tu aviso, Phinehas, pero creo que también tu juicio se ve infectado por la historia que los divide. Tal vez éste sea el momento de una tregua entre clanes, ¿no te parece? – Sugirió, divertido ante la expresión de repugnancia del vampiro. – Debe ser un signo de que la Oscuridad nos anhela fraternos como hermanos, incluso entre antiguos contrincantes.

- La Oscuridad sabe que no podemos olvidar los crímenes cometidos contra nosotros por los Kunz. No nos exigirá una amistad.

- ¿Y sin embargo sí puedes olvidar lo que la comunidad mágica te ha hecho?

- No se trata de olvidar… sino de corregir. Con tu ayuda, los magos jamás volverán a considerarse por encima de ninguna criatura mágica, mucho menos de los vampiros. Y hoy, con las agresiones que podemos ejecutar, con el terror que podemos inducir… es una forma de venganza y de reparación. – Phinehas retuvo el brazo de Filldeserp, impidiendo que comiera la tostada que se había preparado. – Sabes bien que Lord Voldemort prometía mucho y jamás tuvo intención de cumplir nada. Las criaturas éramos un medio a un fin, al poder, nada más. Confío en ti, mi gente confía en ti, todas estas criaturas que te han defendido esta semana… eres el Dark Lord que necesitamos, el elegido por la Oscuridad para que nuestras injusticias sean por fin subsanadas y para que seamos libres junto a Ella. No nos decepciones, Filldeserp.

Harry supo intuir la amenaza y la esperanza contenidas en el discurso del vampiro. Abandonó su desayuno y reconoció a Phinehas como lo que era: un aliado político que merecía su aprecio y su consideración, pues su gente se estaba poniendo en riesgo por él. Sin las criaturas, posiblemente todo su sostén de poder se hubiera enflaquecido y Dumbledore hubiera logrado arrinconarlo. Todas sus ambiciones se hubieran visto constreñidas por la fluctuante lealtad de los mortífagos, que no hubieran creído en él.

- No pretendo hacerlo, conde Phinehas. – El vampiro lo observó críticamente y rió entre dientes.

- No nos engañemos. Tu cuerpo mortal no puede soportar la cantidad de magia que has absorbido. En cuanto intentes asimilarla, te destruirá. Sobrevives gracias a mi sangre, que frena su avance. Este no es el Lord que necesitamos ahora, batallando con su propio cuerpo. La única forma de que sobrevivas y puedas liderar esta guerra es aceptando mi propuesta.

- Aprecio mucho mi mortalidad, conde Phinehas, lamento tener que rehusarme.

El vampiro se puso de pie, lívido. Jamás lo había visto Filldeserp tan enojado.

- Tan orgulloso como él, incapaz de aceptar las limitaciones humanas. – Le espetó. – No había querido llegar hasta este punto, pero veo que persistes obstinado e irracional. Por el bien de la Oscuridad debo hacerlo.

Phinehas estiró su brazo y retiró el frasco de la mesa. Filldeserp lo observó impasible, poco dispuesto a manifestarse vulnerable frente al vampiro que osaba extorsionarlo. Había consumido sangre por casi una semana; debía de ser suficiente para asimilar progresivamente de manera segura la magia de Voldemort. No tendría por qué destruirlo: la magia era tan oscura como la suya propia. Phinehas estaba equivocado.

- Espero que recapacite, Lord Filldeserp.

Quizás no era tan buenos socios después de todo.

* * *

_Horario: dos y media de la tarde_

La adrenalina del desafío había durado hasta el mediodía. No había sentido fatiga ni su magia había desbordado. Pero cuando había querido almorzar, había sentido unas náuseas intensas que le habían impedido comer cualquier clase de alimento. Hermione se había preocupado, pero él se había excusado arguyendo ansiedad por un episodio que había acontecido la noche anterior con ciertos licántropos que habían sido exterminados. Su esposa no le creyó una palabra, pero no insistió. Estaba ya acostumbrada a las mentiras: Harry no le había siquiera confesado aún las circunstancias de la muerte de Voldemort y se empecinaba en mantenerla ignorante sobre los asuntos de la guerra.

Era verdad que ella no se había interesado particularmente por ésta antes; pero ahora era distinto, explicaba. Ya no se trataba de la guerra de Voldemort; ahora era Harry quien estaba completamente involucrado y cargaba con el peso de toda la responsabilidad. Ella quería ser un soporte.

Él sólo quería protegerla de la locura.

Por consiguiente, se había dirigido a su habitación con el pretexto de descansar. En verdad sólo quería analizar la magia foránea en su cuerpo y examinar hasta qué punto Phinehas podía estar en lo cierto. Hasta aquel día no había tenido tiempo para dedicarse a aquella faena; había estado concentrado lidiando con todos los reportes y problemas que surgían, y que ya no podía repartir ni conversar con Voldemort.

Tampoco había enfrentado aún el impacto personal de la muerte de su mentor. Debía hacerlo, pues acumular emociones no era beneficial para su salud, ya lo sabía, pero tampoco estaba apto todavía para atravesar la experiencia. Sólo quería concentrarse en su acto, en su disfraz, en el Lord Filldeserp que había querido asesinar a su padre para tener el dominio absoluto de la comunidad mágica y los mortífagos. No podía dejarlo caer.

Entró en sintonía a través de la Oclumancia y la meditación con su núcleo mágico. Detectó la corriente de magia negra que le pertenecía, abrazada al núcleo elemental desde donde accedía al fuego, como distintos niveles de potencial. Adherida a su propia magia como una capa estaba la corriente extraña de Voldemort, de una misma tonalidad lóbrega. Parecía un parásito, pues se ondulaba a la misma pulsión que su magia, como asida a ella.

Jamás había emprendido un proceso semejante como asimilar magia, pero si había hecho lo contrario: disgregar. Cuando finalmente había tenido acceso a la magia elemental, se habían mezclado de una manera perjudicial, que le dificultaba el uso independiente de cada energía. Se concentró y primero se unificó con su magia, regocijándose en la sensación pura que penetró su cuerpo. Luego intentó percibir a través de ella la magia de Voldemort, entender cómo interactuaban… y descubrió que, en vez de combinarse, las magias contendían. Se desgarraban y debilitaban mutuamente.

Harry dejó su corriente para tener una noción más objetiva nuevamente de su núcleo. No había forma de entender esto, ni siquiera con toda la teoría mágica avanzada que había leído en su vida. Ambas magias eran oscuras; deberían entenderse y cooperar. Y sin embargo… eran como aceite y agua.

Debía aislarlas, era la única forma. Ya podría luego investigar cómo manejar la magia de Voldemort o incluso disiparla de su cuerpo, quizás infundirla a un objeto, pero Phinehas había acertado. Aquello podía tener efectos contraproducentes en su propia magia y por lo tanto, en su cuerpo y su vida. Por eso cada vez que intentaba usar demasiada magia, se descontrolaba: al hacer empleo de su torrente, la magia de Voldemort se fortalecía y mutilaba su núcleo, generando un desequilibrio.

Con su magia elemental, que parecía ser la única intacta, pretendió sellar los canales de comunicación, pero la magia se opuso. De hecho, lo atacó, lo cual lo tomó por sorpresa. Intentó defenderse, pero nunca había estado en una situación así. Él era el dueño de su núcleo: su magia respondía a él, caprichosamente o no. Jamás lo agredía, porque era su origen, su receptáculo.

Un malestar punzante lo hizo salir del trance y cobrar conciencia de su propio cuerpo. Enseguida supo que sangraba, y abundantemente. Escuchó los gritos de Hermione difusos en el fondo de su percepción, pues estaba mareado y adolorido. Escupió sangre y gritó por el dolor.

La magia en verdad estaba empecinada en destruirlo.

No cayó en la inconsciencia, pero tampoco pudo registrar nítidamente los movimientos en la habitación. Al principio sólo había sido Hermione dándole instrucciones a los elfos; luego había sentido ardor cuando unas manos habían empezado a sondear su cuerpo, especialmente su pecho. Había bebido varias pociones e incluso llegó a sospechar por su sabor que una de ellas era sangre de vampiro.

Con el tiempo el dolor se esfumó y pudo abrir los ojos. En la habitación sólo estaba Hermione, con Kathleen en brazos. Le daba la espalda, pero por sus movimientos y el murmullo de su voz, dedujo que estaba cantándole para que se durmiera. Sintió una gran culpa. Él debería estar ahí para ellas y, sin embargo, debía ocuparse de la guerra. Hermione debería estar disfrutando de su maternidad y no socorriendo a su marido en cada oportunidad que conseguía para desangrarse. Quiso llorar de frustración, porque la normalidad realmente se le había resbalado entre los dedos aquella noche de junio de luna llena.

Iba a morir. Fue una certeza que se iluminó en su mente como un relámpago. No había forma de conciliar las magias. Por el momento, su lucha sería medida, pero pronto se autodestruirían. Él estaba tan abierto a su magia que inmediatamente repercutía en su cuerpo, probablemente se habría perforado un pulmón o algo así cuando la magia de Voldemort lo había arremetido. Phinehas lo había dicho: la sangre de vampiro frenaba, pero no remediaba el problema. No podía usar poderosa magia negra. Era un Dark Lord impotente.

- ¡Estás despierto! – Exclamó Hermione en cuanto volteó y se percató de sus ojos verdes puestos en ella. Abandonó a Kathleen en una cuna y corrió a su lado para abrazarlo.

No había estado cantando, había estado llorando.

Le contó que, efectivamente, se había perforado un pulmón. No habían podido dilucidar cómo, pero los sanadores se habían encargado de curarlo y Phinehas había entregado su sangre para acelerar el proceso pues temían que pudiera ocasionar una recaída. En verdad, probablemente el vampiro sabía lo que había intentado hacer y cuánto precisaba de la sangre en aquel momento.

Y mientras relataba todo aquello, Hermione contenía el llanto y aparentaba estar íntegra y flemática. Quería mostrarse tolerante respecto a las acciones de su esposo, pero era inevitable que había transgredido un límite.

La besó para tranquilizarla, pero resultó ser el detonante.

- Lo intento, lo intento… pero siento que cada vez te alejas más. Fuera de mi alcance. – Gritó Hermione. – Ya no puedo ayudarte. No sé qué piensas, qué sientes, qué haces. Tienes esta mirada perdida, a veces desquiciada, que me asusta.

Quiso sosegarla con palabras suaves, pero nuevamente fracasó.

- ¿Ves? Sólo pretendes apartarme. Se supone que somos un matrimonio, una pareja, que debe compartir y sobrellevar los malos momentos juntos… pero ni siquiera has podido decirme por qué no quieres ver a Sheila.

Intentó reprimir el impulso. No pudo. Pensar en Sheila le hizo pensar en Él, irremediablemente. Se sintió superado.

_Iba a morir. _

- Porque si no fuera por ella, Voldemort no habría muerto. – Soltó y Hermione detuvo sus quejas, estupefacta. – En este momento, la miro y la odio, porque ha trastornado todo. Tantos planes, tanto tiempo de espera, de resistencia… para que una niña me obligue a cumplir una estúpida profecía. – Rió. Rió hasta sentirse vacío. No quería sentir el dolor, no quería recordar. – El poder que Voldemort desconocía era la magia elemental, la más poderosa…

Recordó el cuerpo inerte. Su mirada antes de lanzar el _Avada Kedavra_.

- Y debo fingir que no me ha afectado. Que estaba en mis malditos cálculos matarlo. ¡Como si no hubiera hecho lo imposible por anular la profecía! Ahora resulta que sólo aproveché estos años para superar a mi maestro y tomar su lugar… Debo injuriarlo, porque ahora es mi enemigo. ¡Muerto, se ha convertido en mi enemigo!

La terrible exigencia de llevar a cabo todos sus sueños. El legado que como heredero debería aceptar con orgullo, y que, sin embargo, ahora, se veía incapaz mágicamente de perpetrarlo. Dependía de un vampiro para sobrevivir; del mismo vampiro que Voldemort había aborrecido porque sabía que el conde sólo quería arrebatarle a su heredero.

Y las fuerzas del destino, que se empecinaban con él. Se había librado de la maldición de Gryffindor tan sólo para perder en su lugar a su mentor, como si se tratara de un balance universal o una burla de la muerte. Le habían privado de su magia, su principal arma en aquella instancia decisiva de la guerra. La misma Oscuridad, la causa por la que luchaba, se había vuelto en su contra.

Años de trabajo para terminar como el mismo impotente adolescente que había sido en Hogwarts, marioneta de personas y fuerzas superiores a él.

Lloró enfrente de Hermione entonces. Rugió y destruyó casi toda la habitación con tal de descargar su rabia, su desesperación… ella lo observó, al principio asustada y luego comprensiva. Fue testigo de su duelo y aunque no entendió la mayoría de las cosas que soltó, estuvo allí para él como tantas otras veces, abrazando y aceptando su oscuridad tan prontamente como su luz.

Filldeserp presintió que sería derrotado, pero no caería sin destruirlos a todos antes. Porque sólo desde las cenizas podía renacer, él y el mundo.

* * *

_Fortaleza de la Orden Oscura_

_8 de julio de 2005_

_Horario: once y veinte de la mañana_

- Hemos estado esperando este momento por años. Lo hemos postergado una y otra vez, porque no estábamos listos; no estábamos listos para recibir nuestra misión y cargarla contra toda adversidad.

Observó a su círculo interno, sintiendo su determinación reflejada en sus gestos. Respiró hondo; debía ser el líder que necesitaban, que le habían demandado que fuera. Sólo él podía llevar la guerra hasta sus últimas consecuencias, pero precisaba también del auxilio de su gente, de sus seguidores, para poder creer que alcanzaría el objetivo. Necesitaba alimentarse de la fe y la valentía de sus más allegados, porque ya dentro de sí sólo había abismo.

- La Oscuridad desde un principio nos unificó como la nueva generación, sus hijos predilectos, para ser testigos del sinsentido de este mundo. Creemos en el equilibrio de las fuerzas del universo; la Magia pura debe perdurar, y para ello ya no puede dominar más la Luz, la Blancura. Debemos traer la era de la Oscuridad, de la Magia Negra, pues sólo así los magos y las criaturas podremos reconocer nuestras raíces y fortalecernos. Pero todos los Dark Lords que habían sido encargados con esta tarea fracasaron. ¿Por qué?

Sus mortífagos habían estado convencidos que él asesinaría tarde o temprano a Lord Voldemort y por eso habían estado tan predispuestos a creer en el relato de su muerte. Filldeserp aún creía que hubiera sido capaz de asumir su compromiso sin la obligación de destituir a su mentor. Pero los Jueces habían decidido que el nuevo mundo no podía existir con Voldemort… e incluso así, subsistía en él, en su magia. Con el mismo carácter destructivo de siempre.

- Porque creían que la revolución sólo era posible a través de la muerte, de la rebelión, de la destrucción. ¿Y luego qué? El odio. Cada vez más derechos perdidos, mayor discriminación. Hoy lo vivimos en carne propia: la persecución, el ciclo interminable de venganza y sangre. ¿Cómo detenernos? Llevamos el estigma de la era pasada.

Habían sido parte de esa era. Todavía lo eran. Un último paso, eso necesitaban, para liberarse de las cadenas.

- Para limpiar la historia, debemos aniquilarla. Como el ave fénix, debemos cruzar el umbral de la muerte para arribar a una nueva vida, a una nueva forma de cumplir nuestra misión y vivir con la Oscuridad. Sólo derribando las estructuras establecidas, podremos reconstruirlas como nos plazca.

Podía percibir la sorpresa. Incluso a sus propios oídos su discurso tenía una inclinación demasiado perturbadora e incierta, pero era la única manera. La única manera de dar fin a la guerra.

- Sólo si hundimos el Ministerio en sus ruinas más definitivas, podremos eximirnos del estigma. Será nuestro último ataque como la Orden Tenebrosa; la última vez que la marca tenebrosa se alzará en el cielo y la última vez que ustedes serán mortífagos.

La última vez que sería Lord Filldeserp, heredero de Lord Voldemort.

- Luego de la tormenta, llegará la calma. Y allí estaremos, para infiltrarnos y moldear el mundo. Será una labor de paciencia y tiempo. Habremos de sobrellevar aún la sospechas, la desconfianza… pero ya no habrá marca tenebrosa que los acuse. Como ciudadanos libres, podrán hacer lo que han sido destinados a ser siempre… Los políticos y funcionarios que conducirán este universo al equilibrio.

Le hubiera gustado poder expandirse e ilustrar cómo imaginaba el futuro; pero la imagen idílica, la paz, podría llegar a repelerlos de la beligerancia y todavía los requería como sus guerreros. Todavía faltaba un poco más de sangre.

- Filldeserp y Voldemort serán sombras del pasado. Pero para eso, debo morir. – Sonrió con dramatismo. – Seré el detonante del fin, y en él habré de yacer. Sobre mí habrán de construir la base de nuestra comunidad mágica.

De pie, hizo una pausa en la cual inspeccionó la expresión de su círculo interno. Lo miraban con cierta incredulidad y horror, mezclado obviamente con temor por su locura aparente y, al mismo tiempo, admiración. Ya creían en el valor de su sacrificio.

- ¿Puedo confiar en ustedes para acompañarme en mi última arremetida, mis adeptos? Sobre todo, ¿puedo confiar en que continuarán con mi legado… mis amigos?

Anthony, siempre tan atento a la atmósfera que su Lord creaba, desvaneció la mesa de asamblea y se deshizo de su silla para ubicarse de rodillas ante Filldeserp. Uno a uno los presentes imitaron su ejemplo y así formaron un círculo de promesa y vigor.

Filldeserp había dispuesto todos los recursos bajo su comando desde la semana anterior para comenzar a diseñar el golpe terminante. Ya había elegido la fecha del ataque, sobre todo por su sentido simbólico que estaba seguro que Dumbledore apreciaría. Nacimiento y muerte, ¿no eran simplemente perspectivas?

Compartió el conocimiento con su círculo y repartió los trabajos que deberían ejecutar para que no hubiera ninguna figura en el esquema ni ninguna fuga de información. Se reunirían cada mañana para elaborar nivel por nivel cada estrategia. Tenían el tiempo suficiente para que fuera perfecto y todos parecían convencidos de la necesidad del final.

Salvo Anthony.

Cuando disolvió la reunión, el mortífago se quedó. Aguardó hasta que el último de sus compañeros hubiera salido para expresar su descontento y Filldeserp agradeció silenciosamente su respeto y circunspección. Se esforzó en enfocar su atención en él; era lo mínimo que podía hacer a cambio.

- Milord, sé que no soy quién para cuestionar sus métodos. Pero quisiera de todos modos, si me lo permite, expresar mi opinión, mi… descontento con su decisión.

Le pidió que prosiguiera, aunque sabía cuál sería el reclamo de Anthony. Quiso escucharlo, porque no habría nadie más que pudiera. Quiso escuchar que no era sólo un instrumento para un fin, que era humano y que alguien lo consideraba así en aquel nido de serpientes.

- ¿Ha informado a Hermione de esto?

Hubiera deseado poder alzar una ceja incrédula, pues debía ser una pregunta retórica. Goldstein sabía que Hermione jamás avalaría su muerte. Pero era necesaria. Era inevitable.

Quería que al menos fuera significativa.

- No, y te prohíbo que lo hagas.

Anthony apretó los dientes de tal forma que por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Harry vio en su rostro la expresión de la insurrección, de alguien dispuesto a ir contra el mandato de su Lord. Sin embargo, no podría. Toda la información de la reunión estaba protegida bajo juramento de confidencialidad, como siempre.

- Su muerte no es imperiosa, milord, debe haber otra forma. No puede abandonarnos así… no puede abandonarlos así. – El labio inferior de Anthony tembló. Iba a insubordinarse. – Es un cobarde, milord.

Filldeserp se rió sentidamente en su cara. El mortífago enfureció y, sin realizar la reverencia tradicional, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Detente. – Le ordenó y, a pesar de todo, Goldstein acató, pero sin voltearse. - Te he pedido que cuides de mis hijos, no de mí, Anthony, y confío en que respetarás tu juramento. Tengo una última solicitud que hacerte, mas, esta vez, como amigo.

Anthony se giró y lo miró con seriedad. Sus ojos estaban afligidos, resignados.

- Escolta a mi familia a Alemania el día treinta.

El mortífago bajó la cabeza y asintió. En silencio salió y lo abandonó, en una sala que apestaba a desgracia.

* * *

_Ministerio de la Magia inglés _

_30 de julio de 2005_

_Horario: diez de la noche_

Savage siempre había abominado el turno noche. En primer lugar, el horario le impedía una rutina normal con su familia, pues muchas veces debía realizar horas extra dados los peligrosos tiempos que atravesaban. En segundo lugar, patrullar los pasillos de un Ministerio vacío era ligeramente espeluznante. Algunos de sus compañeros preferían dormir en su turno, pero Savage tomaba en serio su trabajo. El departamento de Seguridad Mágica ya había tenido demasiadas bajas en los últimos meses y él debía ser un auror de calidad y defender el Ministerio.

Hacía diez años que era auror. Había sobrevivido no sólo los primeros años tras la resurrección de Voldemort, sino también el inicio de la auténtica hostilidad una vez que Harry Potter los hubo traicionado. En aquellos años sentía que toda la comunidad se había deteriorado en una espiral sin salida. Había presenciado la muerte de varios compañeros y había salvado múltiples vidas. Había días en los cuales se levantaba repleto de arrepentimiento; varios en los que quería renunciar y desaparecer junto con su familia; y otros tantos en los que se aferraba a su varita con certeza. Había nacido para ser auror.

Había tres aurores asignados por cada planta para la protección nocturna. Esa noche le había tocado el Atrio, uno de los sectores de más alta seguridad del Ministerio. Durante la noche se bloqueaba el acceso a la red flú y sólo era posible ingresar a través de las cabinas telefónicas, por lo cual su atención podía estar centrada sólo en aquel puesto. Sin embargo, como temía ceder al letargo si permanecía sentado o parado en un mismo lugar, solía de todas formas custodiar la zona de la red flú y, para entretenerse, frecuentemente practicaba nuevos hechizos contra rivales imaginarios.

Esa noche no era la excepción.

Se había alejado lo suficiente del sector de su compañero de vigilia para no alarmarlo al escuchar el impacto de los hechizos. De todas formas, sus colegas conocían su hábito y no solían preocuparse. Había decidido aprender la maldición Flagrante, con la cual siempre había tenido problemas. El ardor provocado por el objeto protegido por la maldición duraba simplemente hasta el primer contacto, cuando en realidad debería perdurar. Suponía que sería una cuestión de concentración y de práctica, así que se dispuso a ello.

Tras unos quince minutos de entrenamiento sin resultados, su exasperación se vio interrumpida por el sonido de activación de una de las cabinas. Extrañado por la ocurrencia, porque ya nadie quería entrar al Ministerio de noche, se acercó con cautela al sector.

Había un hombre de pie en la puerta de la cabina. Al parecer, esperaba su llegada para realizar el chequeo, como cualquier funcionario normal del Ministerio sabía que debía hacer. Probablemente se hubiera olvidado enviar algún papeleo del jefe, era lo más usual. Bajó un poco la varita y a seis metros de distancia, le pidió que se identificara.

El hombre le sonrió con afabilidad.

- ¿No me reconoce, auror?

El hombre gesticuló sus manos con elocuencia hacia sí mismo, como si de esa forma Savage pudiera descubrir su identidad. Al menos de esa forma supo que no tenía varita esgrimida. Sumamente presto, el auror se aproximó un metro y medio más hasta que los rasgos del desconocido pudieran ser distinguibles.

Lo primero que captó su atención fue una marca poco atrayente que tenía en la mejilla, seguramente fruto de alguna maldición. Luego se fijó en su frente, al descubierto, donde ostentaba una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Con un embrujo a punto de ser lanzado para aprehender al mago más temible y buscado de toda Inglaterra, cometió el error de mirar los ojos verdes.

Olvidó que enfrente de sí estaba Filldeserp. Sus ojos ya no veían nada y estaba persuadido de que jamás había silbado la cabina. Ninguna persona había entrado. Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la red flú para retomar el entrenamiento.

- _Imperio_

No, debía asesinar a sus dos camaradas de turno lo más sigilosamente posible y luego irse a su casa con su mujer y sus tres hijos. Era sin duda alguna lo más lógico.

Filldeserp le dedicó una última mirada de lástima y asco al auror que desaparecía por el corredor. El Ministerio no había mejorado ni un poco la competencia de su personal; había podido rápidamente absorberlo en la ilusión visual y dominarlo a su antojo.

En fin. No tendría que tolerar enemigos tan ineptos por mucho tiempo más.

Con la lentitud y destreza requeridas, fue desmantelando una a una la red de barreras anti-aparición del Ministerio, que cayeron dócilmente sin elevar ninguna alerta. Disfrutó por un instante de la adrenalina y el sabor prefigurado de la gloria antes de convocar a los mortífagos a través del enlace de la marca tenebrosa.

Al percibir la multiplicidad de apariciones, las protecciones restantes del edificio notificaron de inmediato a la oficina de aurores, que rápidamente propagó la alarma a cada domicilio asociado y a la Orden del Fénix. Filldeserp no se inquietó; así lo habían calculado. Los mortífagos ágilmente se distribuyeron por el edificio para aguardar el contraataque.

Sí, cada mago y bruja capaz debía presenciar su muerte.

Pronto los aurores y la Orden del Fénix se aparecieron en el Ministerio y la batalla final comenzó. Entre haces de luz de diferentes colores, gritos y corridas, cada uno luchaba por sus creencias y por su vida, reducidos a un mero estado de supervivencia animal.

Los vampiros hicieron una entrada teatral, rompiendo casi todos los vidrios del vestíbulo. Los aurores retrocedieron y cambiaron la índole de sus hechizos para adecuarlos a las debilidades de las criaturas de la noche. En determinado momento se sumaron también los licántropos que se dedicaron con gran celo en desmantelar toda la cuarta planta. Fueron frenados sin dilación por los centauros, cuya alianza la Orden había obtenido.

Filldeserp contempló todo esto entre duelo y duelo, pero considerándose ajeno y extranjero al escenario. Habían ambicionado junto con Voldemort poseer el Ministerio y ahora que yacía a sus pies, sólo podía sentir indiferencia. Había demolido la despótica e hipócrita estatua del Atrio sin poder sentir exaltación ni felicidad alguna. Cuando los dementores irrumpieron en el Ministerio, no percibió diferencia ni efecto en su estado emocional. Estaba vacío… y ya no le importaba; podría con facilidad asimilarse a una de las criaturas de la muerte.

Durante tales cavilaciones, observó uno de los duelos más espectaculares de su vida: Bellatrix Lestrange contra Alastor Moody. Ambos poseían un estilo brutal e impertérrito que les permitió lucirse sin reserva alguna mientras maniobraban entre escritorios y cubículos. Luego de un tiempo, Moody cayó muy malherido por una serie de embrujos, pero, cuando Bellatrix se preparó para eliminarlo, Neville Longbottom interpuso un potente escudo y, aprovechando la sorpresa de la mortífaga, la magulló letalmente.

Filldeserp fue sobrecogido entonces por una honda sensación de alivio y satisfacción ante la imagen del cuerpo de la mortífaga más ferviente de Lord Voldemort. Sirius había merecido un mejor vengador que él, su ahijado corrupto, y se alegró de que fuera Neville quien pusiera en paz su conciencia: él tenía otras dos conciencias que honrar y merecía ese resarcimiento.

Se alejó de la escena porque no tenía intención alguna de luchar contra Neville. Lo mínimo que podía hacer por Hermione era evitar un conflicto abierto y mortal con sus amigos pasados, darle aquella tranquilidad para que no se sintiera tan culpable de la identidad de su esposo.

No quiso pensar más en ella. Aquella misma tarde se habían despedido, lo más casualmente que pudo, y la había enviado junto a sus hijos, a Sheila y a Anthony a Alemania, donde Phinehas le había jurado que estarían a salvo, bajo el pretexto de que las defensas de fortaleza pronto cederían y de que era mejor estar lejos de Gran Bretaña por el bienestar de los niños. Le había comentado que protagonizaría una emboscada aquella noche, pero nada más. No podía saber nada más.

Durante el día había bebido unos cuatro frascos de sangre; la dosis sugerida por el vampiro para controlar su magia por el mayor tiempo posible y poder capitanear a sus tropas sin fluctuaciones. Por supuesto, se trataba de una sobredosis que tendría sus efectos secundarios después, pero Filldeserp contaba con no estar vivo en ese después para experimentarlos.

En la sexta planta, donde los aurores intentaban reactivar las barreras del Ministerio y generar un bloqueo, se encontró con Lucas De Santos. Había conjeturado que estaría el español: después de todo, no le quedaba otro sentido para su vida que la venganza contra él. Pudo separarlo con facilidad del resto de sus compañeros y conducirlo a un lugar más idóneo para el combate.

Transcurridos los primeros minutos de duelo, se percató de que la habilidad de De Santos había disminuido considerablemente. Siempre había sido muy impulsivo, con la calidad de sus maldiciones sujeta a su temperamento, pero ahora brindaba una actuación deplorable. Imaginaba que la muerte de Martínez y la pérdida de Sheila lo habían perturbado, seguramente incluso en una proporción similar al mismo sufrimiento de Filldeserp por la muerte de su mentor, pero realmente… era un insulto. ¡Cinco años atrás lo había considerado un digno rival!

En poco tiempo lo había tenido acorralado y con la varita amenazante en su cuello. Filldeserp se detuvo a examinarlo, quizás intentando entender qué había sucedido con el auror. Su rostro estaba excesivamente delgado, más allá de las nuevas heridas que le había infligido. Se preguntó si acaso no estaría contemplando su propio reflejo en el espejo. Sintió algo de pena, aunque no contrición, por todo lo que había condenado a sobrellevar a aquel hombre… todo, ¿para qué?

Quiso darle una última oportunidad. Tal vez porque ahora él también tenía una hija. O sólo porque era narcisista y consideraba la vida mísera de Lucas una extensión de la suya propia.

- Es una lástima que no vayas a ver ni hablar nunca más con Sheila, Lucas. – Lo instigó, procurando sonreír maquiavélicamente. – Pero es inevitable, deberá permanecer conmigo… y convertirse en mortífaga.

El auror le escupió en el rostro. Ya lo había insultado lo suficiente durante el duelo.

- No si puedo matarte. – Le respondió. Filldeserp rió, altanero.

- Aun si lo consigues, ¿crees que Sheila aceptará vivir contigo, mi asesino? – vio la mueca, la amarga verdad que surgía en los ojos de De Santos. – Hay otra forma por la cual puedes ser parte de su vida, De Santos. La cuestión es… ¿estarás dispuesto a dejar atrás toda tu historia, todo su sacrificio, todas tus ideologías… por ella? ¿estarías dispuesto a convertirte al lado oscuro por Cecilia, tu pequeña, y luchar a su lado por mí y por mi mundo?

Lucas lo miró por un instante, casi boquiabierto. Jamás se había planteado aquella posibilidad, si su sorpresa era un indicio. Supo que Lucas no tenía la suficiente voluntad y resolución. En su lugar, él habría considerado y ejecutado cada alternativa hasta recuperar a su hija. Ahora lo sabía, pues lo vivía. El español estaba condicionado por su moral, y jamás podría desprenderse de su pasado.

No era digno padre de Sheila. No era digno de su respeto.

- Púdrete en el infierno, monstruo manipulador. – Le replicó el auror. – Eres perverso, sádico. ¿Tanto disfrutas retorciendo la mente de las personas? ¿Quieres humillarme? Jamás me permitirás estar cerca de Sheila, sólo estás jugando conmigo. Quieres destruir lo último que me queda, mi creencia, mi convicción. Pero no lo harás.

- No, no lo haré. Sólo te destruiré a ti. – Elevó la varita. – _Avada…_

Pero el objeto de la maldición imperdonable se desvaneció antes de que pudiera completarlo. Sorprendido por la circunstancia, dado que había estado seguro de que Lucas se hallaba demasiado débil para aparecerse, pudo a duras penas frustrar un ataque que le sobrevino a sus espaldas, gracias a un rápido Protego y a sus reflejos, y luego retrocedió para lograr un mejor ángulo de maniobra

- Buenas noches, Harry. – Saludó Dumbledore.

Por fin lo encontraba. Había temido que el anciano no lo honrara con su presencia, pero, considerando la magnitud del ataque, el profesor no podía ausentarse. Como era su costumbre, para la ocasión había elegido una espantosa túnica púrpura con lunares azules.

- Buenas noches, profesor Dumbledore. – Se mofó con sarcasmo. – Qué sorpresa encontrarlo por aquí. ¿Ha venido a renovar su carnet de aparición? ¿O a practicar cómo forzar una aparición? Seriamente, eso fue magia avanzada, pensé que ya no sería capaz.

- Los años pesan, Harry, pero soy aún lo bastante joven como para proteger a los míos.

- ¿Pero demasiado viejo para derrotar Dark Lords?

- Quizás. Prefiero dejarte esa misión a ti, Harry.

Filldeserp hubiera deseado poder declarar abiertamente que aquella réplica de Dumbledore no había siquiera rozado ninguna fibra sensible, pero en verdad, había acertado en el blanco. Reaccionando a un arrebato, lanzó una llamarada de fuego en su dirección que el profesor predijo y anuló con una cortina de agua.

- Te estás tornando monótono, Harry. Recuerda, el secreto del éxito está en la creatividad.

Dumbledore procuró brindarle un ejemplo didáctico a su antiguo alumno, recordándole la importancia del entorno durante los duelos. Dado que se encontraban en el Consejo Regulador de Escobas, que almacenaba modelos procedentes del contrabando, averiados o de dudosa cualidad u origen, utilizó las escobas para encerrar a Filldeserp. Éste se disponía a emplear nuevamente su elemento para descomponerlas cuando notó que las ramas de las colas de las escobas cobraban vida y se enlazaban entre ellas, como cuerdas, que se extendieron hasta el suelo. Por cómo lo penetraron, supuso que se habían integrado a él como raíces.

Así Albus había generado una prisión hecha de ramas. A oscuras dentro de ella, Filldeserp decidió aplicar un hechizo al suelo para hacerlo temblar y desquebrajarlo, y amortiguó luego su aterrizaje en la planta quinta frenando la caída con otro encantamiento. Resolvió aceptar el desafío del anciano y transfiguró el techo en el sector en el cual calculaba que se encontraba su oponente en una garra gigante que lo atrapó y derribó a la misma planta de Filldeserp con un solo movimiento seco.

Dumbledore permaneció sofocado varios instantes entre los escombros de lo que había sido la garra, pero en cuanto pudo, transformó las ruinas en un hipogrifo maduro con una técnica espléndida.

- Espero que no hayas olvidado tus lecciones de transfiguración animada, Harry.

El animal arremetió contra Filldeserp con vehemencia. Logró evadir el impacto anteponiendo los gabinetes del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional ante sí, pero pronto se quedó sin espacio adonde huir. La bestia no demoró en lanzarse nuevamente contra él, pero esta vez esgrimió su varita como una espada y con un potente hechizo de magia oscura decapitó al hipogrifo, tiñendo todos los documentos esparcidos en el suelo con su sangre.

Irónicamente, en ese momento, se acordó de Buckbeak.

Dumbledore había aprovechado su altercado con el hipogrifo para reanimarse y ahora contemplaba el grotesco espectáculo con semblante compungido.

- No era necesario que lo mataras tan fríamente, Harry, él sólo intentaba capturarte.

- ¿Has extraviado tus prioridades, anciano? ¡He asesinado a miles de personas! ¿Y te lamentas por un estúpido _hipogrifo_?

- No puedo avalar ninguna de las ofensas que has hecho contra tu propia alma, Harry, ni puedo evitar estar abrumado por el alcance de tu crueldad. Después de todo, fuiste mi alumno y mi responsabilidad…

- Tu marioneta, más bien.

- … y me duele ver en quién te has convertido. Temo que será necesario que yo mismo detenga esta locura, tu locura.

- ¿Estás preparado entonces para ensuciar tu alma, Dumbledore?

- No, Harry, prefiero que la justicia te juzgue.

- Escaparé de cada prisión en la que me coloquen. Asesinaré a cada uno de los guardias y testigos. Cargarás con ello en tu conciencia. Deberías desprenderte un poco de tu moral y matarme ahora, Albus.

- Sabes que no puedo hacerlo… Me niego a ser quien te torne en dementor.

Filldeserp se sorprendió ante el alcance del conocimiento de Dumbledore. Había ya comprobado en la casa de los Lupin que el profesor sabía de la naturaleza de la marca de su mejilla, pero no había creído que conociera la esencia del asunto. De todos modos, ya no era de relevancia. Nada de su diálogo lo tenía.

Lanzó sucesivos látigos de fuego hacia Dumbledore, quien esquivó algunos y contra otros tuvo que protegerse elevando escudos o interponiendo gabinetes. Incluso un poco de fuego logró atrapar el borde de su túnica púrpura, que se hubiera deshecho si no hubiera sido por un eficaz _Aguamenti_. En medio de su ofensiva, Filldeserp decidió cambiar su abordaje de la situación y dirigió el cadáver del hipogrifo hacia Dumbledore, ante quien lo despedazó. No pudo eludir toda la sangre que se diseminó hacia él y quedó manchado grotescamente por ésta. El Dark Lord no se contuvo allí, sino que empleó esa sangre que cubría el cuerpo del profesor como un tejido que construyó entorno a su cuello e intentó entonces estrangularle.

- Tendrás que mancharte con mi sangre, Albus, o mi sangre te acabará a ti.

Dumbledore, dado que su brazo derecho también estaba afectado en la red, sólo podía apuntar hacia abajo y así lo hizo. Rompió el suelo y, libre de la constricción de Filldeserp, quien había tenido que desactivar el hechizo al perder el contacto visual y la concentración, descendió a la siguiente planta, en la cual los licántropos y vampiros peleaban contra los centauros. Las criaturas oscuras, en cuanto reconocieron a Dumbledore, se reorganizaron de tal manera de que pudieran contener a los centauros y pelear con el recién llegado.

El anciano se halló en una situación muy desfavorable, pues aún con sus habilidades era imposible dominar a tantos adversarios simultáneamente. Filldeserp contempló con deleite la caótica situación por unos momentos antes de retomar la marcha hacia su objetivo.

Descendió a la cuarta planta lo más sigilosamente posible. De todas formas, estaba en el sector dominado por las criaturas oscuras, que sólo le ofrecieron una mirada de reojo y un asentimiento. Luego repitió el procedimiento de descenso, destruyendo otro piso.

La tercera planta albergaba al Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes en el Mundo de la Magia y, en comparación con la multitud y el movimiento de la planta anterior, era un desierto. Filldeserp atravesó varias puertas en busca del vestíbulo central desde donde se accedía a los ascensores, pues sabía que para arribar correctamente a la Oficina de Aurores debería ubicarse cercano a ese sector. De paso quizás atrasaría un poco más a Dumbledore en su persecución. Hizo otro hoyo y bajó a la segunda planta.

Como era predecible, el nivel estaba colmado de aurores y mortífagos en plena batalla. Era probablemente uno de los lugares más protegidos por el Ministerio y más anhelados por los mortífagos: después de todo, allí se guardaban los informes sobre sus identidades y las evidencias de sus crímenes más recientes, que deberían ser propiamente desvanecidas antes de terminar el ataque.

Filldeserp resolvió aligerar el proceso y colaborar con el objetivo de sus vasallos. Concentró su elemento y lo diseminó por toda la oficina, especialmente en las zonas de los cubículos donde se archivaban los documentos. Pero, cuando intentó aumentar las llamaradas para lesionar a los aurores, sintió una punzada en el pecho y tosió.

Desconcertado, observó la sustancia rojiza en su mano. La magia de Voldemort ya no estaba contenida por la sangre de Phinehas. Debería haber resistido un poco más, pero era innegable que no había modulado lo suficiente la potencia de sus ataques y había utilizado una gran cantidad de magia avanzada y oscura durante sus duelos. Se había creído inmune.

Debía apurarse.

No obstante, en cuanto se dispuso a abandonar a sus mortífagos, su avance se suspendió por el arribo de Albus Dumbledore a la oficina…

Por la puerta.

- ¿Cómo te libraste de los licántropos y los vampiros, Dumbledore? – Exclamó Filldeserp, sin poder retener su incredulidad.

- Tomé el ascensor. – Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Póngase a resguardo, profesor! – gritó uno de los aurores, porque los hechizos de los mortífagos habían acrecentado su nocividad ante la figura del líder de la Luz.

Entonces Filldeserp supo lo que debía hacer.

No era difícil detectar quiénes eran los aurores más jóvenes e inexperimentados: contra ellos conjuró una lluvia de dagas impregnadas de veneno. Algunos mortífagos rápidamente interpretaron su intención y colaboraron abrumando a sus víctimas con hechizos desde varias direcciones. Luego invocó una decena de serpientes y las comandó contra Dumbledore, quien procuraba defender a los aurores al mismo tiempo que luchaba contra los mortífagos.

Un ataque de tos le sobrevino y por unos momentos se le nubló la vista: estaba entrando a un nivel de exigencia límite. A este ritmo, moriría antes de alcanzar su objetivo… e incluso antes de matar a Dumbledore.

El susodicho profesor, en aquel momento, aturdió y despidió hacia una pared a los tres mortífagos que lo asediaban para luego, con un dramático gesto, desprenderse de su túnica púrpura. Tal vestidura se extendió como un escudo de tela, separando y protegiendo a los aurores de los hechizos de los mortífagos, que eran repelidos. Filldeserp supuso que habría transfigurado el paño tradicional en alguno especial contra ataques mágicos, así que decidió agredir con su elemento para reducirla a cenizas, pero el fuego fue absorbido por la defensa, por más intensidad y calor que concentrara.

- Yo te advertí que debías ser creativo, Harry.

Con otro movimiento de varita, Dumbledore adoptó la ofensiva. El escudo-tela se agitó y súbitamente adquirió la forma de un dragón, cuyas escamas destellaban por el fuego aglutinado. La túnica había sido convertida en piel de dragón: uno de los materiales más resistentes de la naturaleza, que podía anular tanto magia tradicional como el fuego elemental...

- ¡Cuidado! - llegó a prevenir Filldeserp a sus mortífagos antes de que Dumbledore lanzara el contraataque.

El dragón de membrana sobrevoló sobre ellos, liberando el fuego que había asimilado del Dark Lord. Como era inmune a su propio fuego, Filldeserp se concentró en proteger a sus más allegados con un gran costo en su propia salud.

Cayó al suelo de bruces, sintiendo débilmente cómo su propia magia lo destruía y a la vez procuraba curar las propias heridas que le causaba. Se aferró a la realidad, con obstinación desatendiendo a la extenuación que quería sumirlo en la inconsciencia. Oía algunos gritos desesperados de ciertos mortífagos que no habían podido escapar del fuego que ahora los consumía o que al menos les había impactado.

Los aurores estaban paralizados al otro lado. Le extrañó que no aprovecharan la oportunidad de capturar a los mortífagos e incluso a él mismo. Sin embargo, entonces, percibió cómo dos brazos lo tomaban y lo volteaban para examinarlo: Albus Dumbledore, quien lo miraba con ojos llenos de tristeza y lástima. Él debió haber ordenado al resto que permanecieran alejados.

- ¿Valió la pena, Harry?

Le escupió sangre en el rostro como respuesta. Quiso reír sarcásticamente cuando se dio cuenta de que Lucas había realizado el mismo gesto infantil hacia él poco tiempo antes. Pero Dumbledore no tenía derecho a hacerle aquella pregunta. No tenía derecho a subestimar y depreciar su vida, su sacrificio… su muerte. Había sido su camino, sus elecciones… que, como un ciclo, terminaría el mismo día que habían empezado.

No podría matar a Dumbledore, pero se aseguraría de completar el plan, de destruir aquello que él atesoraba.

En un último brote de adrenalina, colocó su mano sobre la pierna derecha del profesor y la incineró. En la otra pierna, con malicia, se permitió un último detalle: dibujó con fuego un rayo sobre ella. Se regocijó por un instante ante el rostro ceñido de dolor del anciano antes de proseguir hacia la primera planta a través de otro tramo de piso perforado. Sus mortífagos deberían contener un poco a los aurores. De todas formas, ya no podía entretenerlos.

La primera planta estaba devastada. Sólo había cuerpos de aurores y funcionarios en los pasillos, todos desangrados. Había sido el trabajo prolijo de un maestro.

Caminó como pudo hasta el despacho del Ministro. En su umbral lo aguardaba Phinehas, sonriente y sereno como siempre. Con suma teatralidad, le abrió la puerta.

- Ha demorado bastante, Lord Filldeserp. – Sonrió sádicamente ante los ojos fulminantes del mago. – Como me solicitó, le he dispuesto a sus pies el despacho más codiciado de todo el Ministerio…

Predeciblemente, Phinehas había acomodado el cadáver del Ministro en su silla como un guiño de humor.

- Bienvenido al lugar más subterráneo de todo el Ministerio.

La ubicación idónea para una explosión mágica.

Se regaló unos pocos minutos de ensimismamiento mientras imaginaba el placer con el cual Lord Voldemort hubiera ingresado y se hubiera apoderado de esa misma habitación. Mas él sólo podía sentir una paz agridulce… por la liberación, por la consumación.

- Mientras estés en directo contacto físico conmigo, no sufrirás ningún daño. – Le explicó Filldeserp a Phinehas, dándole la espalda mientras jugaba con una pluma muy elegante que había sobre el escritorio. – Asegúrate de aguardar el tiempo suficiente como para derribar el edificio… luego, dispone como quieras de mí.

Miró el reloj y envió el aviso de fuga previsto a los mortífagos a través del nexo de la marca tenebrosa.

Le tendió una mano a Phinehas, quien fastuosamente la tomó. Por una vez, había pospuesto la burla y la crueldad.

- Lord Voldemort hubiera estado orgulloso de ti.

Suspiró profundamente, liberando aire y tensión antes de sumergirse en su núcleo mágico.

- Lo sé.

La magia de su mentor estaba despedazando por completo su magia, desgastada por el uso y por la labor de reponer su cuerpo. No quiso detenerse a contemplar el horroroso espectáculo: se introdujo a la corriente elemental cabalmente, sin un asomo de vacilación. Una vez interiorizado con su propio elemento, accedió a través del vínculo de Sheila, cristalizado desde junio, al elemento de la niña.

Desde que había resuelto atacar el Ministerio, había practicado una y otra vez para volver a inducir la conexión que habían compartido la fatídica noche en China y aprender a controlar el influjo de la magia. Muy endeblemente lo había conseguido, pero era el dominio suficiente.

El mismo fenómeno elemental que había aniquilado a Voldemort pulverizaría al Ministerio de la Magia inglés: la luz que los anegaría en sombras.

Se dejó gobernar por el instinto del poder y lo liberó sin miedo, sin compasión. Aún en trance, sintió el padecimiento de su cuerpo y escuchó el ruido de la edificación que comenzaba a desmoronarse.

Pensó en Hermione y en los niños: en cuánto sufrimiento les originaría, en el sino al cual les estaba condenando, pero, al mismo tiempo, de la maldición de la cual los estaba redimiendo. Hubiera querido poder confesarle a Hermione su propósito y advertirle del futuro, pero ella hubiera deseado estar allí con él, se hubiera puesto en riesgo...

Sólo él debía morir esa noche: él, con su maldito estigma… la muerte que le prodigaba a toda aquella persona a la que amaba; él, con su augurio de catástrofe para el mundo mágico.

Había nacido un 31 de julio de 1980 no para traer esperanza en una era oscura, sino para potenciarla y devastar.

Moriría un 31 de julio de 2005 no para destruir, sino para crear, para _cambiar_, para brindarles un futuro mejor a sus hijos.

Porque la amaba… Los amaba.

En el último plazo evanescente de su conciencia, cumplida la medianoche, contempló el techo que se desplomaba y fue feliz.

Había consumado su destino de fuego.

Estaba listo para la siguiente aventura.


End file.
